Daughter Of Light And Darkness
by DragonRider2000
Summary: She is the daughter of the King. But like most she did not choose her heritage. Leaving her faithful Hljodhr Evarinya behind and with her unknown family before her, Taya Corsallen is thrown into a world of turmoil to battle death, love and her father...
1. Prologue and Conversation

**_Complete Summary_**

**_She was the Daughter of the King. But like most, she did not choose her heritage. Leaving her faithful Hljodhr Evarinya behind her and with her unknown family before her, Taya Corsallen is thrown into a world of turmoil to battle death, love and her father where her previous life has no effect and her destiny will unfold, allowing her to lead an Unknown and Forgotten race back into the history of Alagaesia. She is the Flame to Heal. She is the Bearer of the Gifts...She is the Daughter of Light and Darkness._**

**_Prologue_**

**_Unknown to the history of Alagaesia, a race had become extinct, the companions of the Grey Folk. The were called "Phyro" which in their own tongue meant 'Flame to Heal'. Their line did not die out, as the Grey Folk did, but continued in a long line of descendents who did not dare to speak of their forefathers and so their history became buried in the sands of the Hadarac Desert, the forests of the Beor Mountains and the beaches of Illium Island, where they once lived and thrived. Except, passed down from mother to daughter, father to son, was the book that contained what was left of their peaceful but fierce race. It was no ordinary book, but was made to look so, in the disguise of a diary. The elders of the race new that one day, when they were spoken of in nothing, and remembered nought, one of their own would spring forth and the Phyro would once again walk the land of Alagaesia under new guidance. The Grey Folk agreed that they would watch for the one, and so the Phyro slept, awaiting the one who would be chosen and the race became forgotten even in the oldest texts. _**

**_But what they were not imagining was the circumstances of the one, or ones, that had been chosen to be born under. A son to the father was invaluable, but a daughter was to him worthless. The mother was afraid for her children, and the First was sent to an elf that was unknown by even the elves of Du Weldenvarden, the Second was made the Bearer of the Gifts and the Third was sentenced to a life of hardship and fear until the second could find the third, and perhaps one day, the two would meet the First. But after thousands of years the Phyro and the Grey Folk combined and created the woman who would call their people back. _**

**_But you may think that the Phyro died...in a way they did, like the Grey Folk, but they found a way to watch over their precious lands from afar, unable to make a difference, unable to stop the slaughter in the days of Galbatorix. One stepped forth from their ranks to help her daughter, changing all that they'd carefully preserved for thousands of years. But they came to realize what she did was for the best and watched with satisfaction at the turn of events that changed the worlds history. Yet one thing bothered them...it was the one the Bearer had chosen to love. Evil was his heart, but they could not percieve what really lay inside him as she could. So they watched as while all found their true partners, she watched as her's began to slowly turn away from her and she could do nothing but watch and it would be her hand that decided his fate from the tip of the sword. _**

**_These words did the Phyro speak under their breaths when they beheld her, the woman with her life hanging on the edge of many threads that wound around her tortured fate _**

**_"Shovala, Daughtrona Sileno Saturas, thono qora delva waturan conar telva gfi sumasrs. Ofefthyn duifol ekyd asysdiv ilugue ohwym yasgolfdi bosdweq faf srrweo otuvm dautgun yeovxns pihtola. Zofav duifol losdigaten likq rown iliwin duifel dezta sada ethala sodes tyail oftar gora kelqen xeqtar?"  
These fateful words mean:  
_**_"Watch, daughter of the silent stars, as your love waists away before you're eyes. Yet you still have faith in his heart that still has even a little good in it. Can you call that good out or will you die as he does at the tip of your own blade?_

**_So they watch from their prisons as their Race becomes the Flame, and once more the world is peaceful and for a time no extraordinary evil walked the earth._**

* * *

Daughter Of Light And Darkness  
By:  
DragonRider2000

It was the day after the Battle of the Burning Plains. They sky was a hazy red and the sun was setting beyond the sea. It was a glorious, yet painful sunset for the man seated on the magnificent beast as they flew in the cloudless sky towards pain and suffering that was sure to greet them at their destination.

It had been Thorn's first battle, and Murtagh's first battle with his newfound powers... in the beginning part of both their lives, neither had thought the world could be so painful. But what they had both expierianced was sheer torture. Both unwilling servants, they had to do things that their concience rejected with all its power. Though the man was slightly elated by his powers. He was no longer weak, as some had dared to call him. He was strong and powerful, and no magician could stand in his way any longer and render him defenceless. All except one...his master. And another could render him defencless with only a gaze, a gaze of the most fiery emerald he had ever beheld, one that could eazily freeze him where he stood, transfixed.

Yet, he was going back without the prize he could have easily acquired if his conscience hadn't been screaming at him enough to overrull his orders.

His brother.

His brother who had every right to hate him with every fiber in his body.

_You cannot blame him, Murtagh. You enjoyed inflicting that pain on hima little too much. She will not be happy._ Thorn's deep voice reverberated through Murtaghs mind in a soft tone.

_Leave me be, Thorn. _

Sometimes being a rider had a hitch...his thoughts were never his own as they had been before Thorn had hatched for him. Now the dragon always made it his job to interrupt his train of thought with a sly, rediculous and annoyingly to the point sentence that had Murtagh scrambling. Thorn was right. She would _not _be happy with him. But that did not worry him as much as the repercussions of her fathers dissaproval.

Murtagh groaned.

How would he explain this to the King? He was ordered to capture Eragon and Saphira, and he'd had them. He'd had them in the palm of his hand, but he'd let them go… and he'd have to face the consequences.

Eragon could never understand. No one could. Eragon had said Murtagh'd had a choice. Well, he had. And it wasn't an easy one. The choice to live or to die was not really a choce. To live would mean serving Galbatorix, and if not, dying was his only option. He hadn't given in. Only when the King had threatened the life of people he cared about, did he finally crumble. And that was after weeks of tormenting. And the pain had not only affected him, but also she who had kept him alive and breathing through those weeks.

Thorn looked back at his rider.

_Murtagh,_ _you cannot dwell on this subject. It is unwise. Galbatorix will only use it against you._

Murtagh didn't immeditley reply, but after a minute of silence and contemplation, he said

"Thorn, remember what she said? That there was only one way combat ones emotions, and that was head on?"

Thorn chuckled. _I remember. The look on your face is not easy to forget. You were dead speechless for nearly ten minutes._

"Thank You, Thorn. You had to bring that up. I'm serious."

_And so was I._

Murtagh emphasized his sigh.

"Do you get the feeling that she's planning something? Before we left, I could tell she was on edge. And the things she said. She sounded as if she'd somehow been turned into a book of knowledge."

Thorn laughed again. _She is wiser than her years. For being eighteen, she carries herself as if she was thirty. But you are correct. She was on edge. It could have been the thought of a battle. You know how she is with battles._

"Actually, no I don't. She is not the type to run from a fight, or to quirk at bloodshed. She might be a woman, but she could just as well have been born a man."

_True, true. But I do not think it was so much the battle, as _us _being _in _the battle. Still, though. Why would she be planning something? _What _would she be planning?_

"That's what I would like to know." The conversation paused for a few minutes, each deep in thought, when Murtagh finally stated

"She's different than she was 2 years ago."

Thorn replied while rolling his ruby eyes

_Of course she's changed. So have you. So has everyone. She had to go through a lot while you were gone, since she was the one who helped you escape in the first place. And when you were brought back she held her head hight through the whole ordeal and has been right there next to us all the way._

Murtagh started, and asked quickly

"How do you know that? No one but either of us should know that."

_It's not my fault she told me. _The ruby dragon huffed, and stopped speaking.

Murtagh rolled his eyes, and settled back in the saddle.

"You're impossible, Thorn."

_Thank you. As are you. _Came the reply, dripping with sarcasm

Murtagh didn't reply.

Nearly 20 minutes passed before either said anything, and when Murtagh did say something, it was more of an annoyed demand. The dragon could tell his rider was nursing half closed wounds and the fact that Thorn new one of the most personal things in his life thta he thought Thorn had not known and She hadn't told him she'd told his dragon.

Thorn laughed to himself, but felt slightly annoyed as well when Murtagh said

"Fly until after dark and then we'll catch a few hours rest and we can get to the castle tomorrow evening of the morning of the next day. What are you sulking for? You didn't have to find a loophole that could get you killed so you're brother could live."

Thorn turned his head and glared back at his rider, noticing the haggard expression on his face

_Shut up. You try getting into a fight with a mad female... Dragon._ Thorn could feel Murtagh about to say 'already have', so he improvised. "No thank you. I would like to stay in one piece, believe it or not."

Changing the subject, Thorn asked teasingly, his mood being light for some reason

_Do you think she'll come meet us when we get there?_

Murtagh narrowed his eyes at the dragon's head as they continued to fly quickly across the sky, Thorn's wing beats thumping steadily but he could tell the dragon was exhausted.

"Idiot."

_Moron_.

"Shut Up."

_Never._

"We'll see about that."

_She'd get mad at you if you hurt me._

"You think I plan on telling her I hurt you?"

_She'd know. _

Murtagh kept his eyes narrowed but the dragons comment had thrown him a blank and he had no idea how to respond, so he fell silent, letting his mind wander of the battle and his dragons strange comments and over the woman who awaited his return...and the lack fear that coiled around his heart at returning to the castle...to the king.


	2. Taya, Princess Of Alagaesia

**Hi People!**

**This is a redone chapter, because I went back and re read the whole first half, and did not enjoy what I read!! So, I will be updating the beginning chapter's and revising some of the characters. please pay close attention to new people. They will probably be back!**

**I really enjoyed redoing this one, and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have:)**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Eldest or Brisingr. I wish I did, but that is beside the point!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amazingly, they made it back to Uru'baen castle the next evening, much to Murtagh's surprise, and Thorn's glee. Although, once they saw the castle they dreaded what was to come.

_I wish we could just break free. _Grumbled Thorn, once the castle spires could be seen through the clouds.

"Oh, shut up. You're only making it worse." Murtagh retorted

Worse? Worse! What could be worse than being enslaved by the man who slaughtered you're whole race? Tell me, oh mighty rider of the Empire.

Murtagh didn't reply, knowing what would happen if he did. Thorn was not in a good mood, and was quite grouchy from the day's flight. Murtagh almost felt sorry he'd pushed the dragon to his limits. Almost.

"Lets just get down there, and be done with it."

Thorn continued to grumble, but decelerated, and spiraled in towards the front entrance without an actual word.

Straining his eyes, the brown haired red rider caught a glint of silver, and hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Galbatorix himself.

But as they came into full view of the gate, he breathed a sigh of relief, and a grin actually spread across his face.

_Stop grinning. You're making a fool of yourself. _Thorn growled as they landed, and the party of four that had been standing by a gate to the side calmly walked towards them. Murtagh, while dismounting and un-tightening Thorn's girth, he surveyed the foursome.

They were all wearing sparring clothes, so he guessed they'd come from the training area. One of the two men had a very carelessness about him, while the other was relaxed, but nowhere close to his companion. While one had pitch black locks, the other had blond, and while both were of the same height, their features were nothing alike. The Black haired man was slender, if you could call him slender, with a smooth jaw, and fiery black eyes with swirls of gold in their depths, and the other was more filled out, but not quite stocky, and his blue eyes were guarded, but full of laughter. He turned his attention to the two women. One was of medium tall height, with a very muscular build for a lady, with hair as black as night that shined in the evening, and wicked sea gray eyes that could easily trick you if you were not on your guard. She had an elegant bow slung across her back, and a menacing sword on her hip. The last person of the foursome was the one he couldn't help but feel awed at. She was nearly as tall as he, and carried herself with dignity, but a catlike grace, as if she would pounce at any moment. Her deep set gold hair mixed with a light texture of copper, and her emerald green eyes swirled and sparked, threatening to swallow him in their depths. At her side was a long, leather grip sword, a small, emerald gem set in the hilt, and vines entwining around the bars, and hilt, and would fade into the steel if it was drawn.

She, was the one he'd hoped would come to welcome them back.

She was Taya, the princess of Alageasia.

But nothing about her would mark her for the blood that she was. No mark of royalty was in her clothes or attire, save for the small silver ring on her right hand. Otherwise, if he had not known her, he would have mistaken her for a swordswomen.

Her companions were actually her bodyguards, but she refused to think of them that way. They were more like a family to her. Since the only family she had was her father, but she was not at all close to the man. Her mother had died some years ago, from unknown reasons. It was hushed up, and people who talked about her disappearance were thrown into prison, and usually never seen again.

Her father would only acknowledge his daughter at occasions, or if something came up regarding her behavior. Otherwise, she was able to do whatever she pleased, inside of the castle. Though she was never _allowed_ access to the city, she still went out, and Galbatorix usually didn't care as long as she was protected. He new she disliked him, and he loved being able to annoy her with his power and ruthlessness.

Taya also had little love for the men Galbatorix took in as his personnel guard that was usually never seen anywhere, but were always there. They were ruthless as well, learning from their master. Taya and her guards were always at their throats, and they were at theirs. Murtagh never knew why, and he'd come to the conclusion that he didn't want to know.

He walked towards the party, and they met him. The Blonde man slapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you back, Murtagh. We were wondering if you'd be back, or if the king wanted you watching borders and taking over towns and stuff like that. Stuff you do best, I must say."

"Easy, Drayson. Stop jumping to you're absurd conclusions. He doesn't take over towns. He assaults them." The black haired man snickered at Murtagh's face that began to redden with anger.

"Right. Sorry Murtagh." The blonde laughed heartily, and flinched when the black haired woman slapped him in the shoulder.

"Shut up you idiots. He doesn't do any of that. He does what he can…why am I defending him?"

Murtagh could help but laugh a little. "Oh you guys. You just never lay off, do you?" he smiled.

"And why should we lay off you? It would totally defeat the purpose of talking." Replied the blonde. "Oh, just the fact you know I could send you flying threw the wall behind you at a single word." Said Murtagh lazily.

"We know you wouldn't do anything of the sort. You wouldn't dare." Replied the other.

"Oh really. Why not?" he asked jokingly

"Because, my dear rider, you'd be attacking one of my bodyguards, and that would mean I was liable to retaliate and you don't want that, I assure you." They all jumped slightly at the new voice into their pointless babbling conversation. Through the whole thing they'd actually forgotten the fifth person, who was staring at Murtagh coolly, her face serious.

He finally fidgeted, and the four others burst into hoots of laughter. He was quite confused, until he realized the princess had just played him, and he laughed with them.

"Did you actually think I was serious?" The princess asked him between laughs

"I did. I fell for it." "How incredible. But then, you always were a serious chap. I shoulda known you would take me seriously. You know, you really need to lighten up a bit. When was the last time you hung out with Weston, Melcar and Zen? They'd certainly do the trick." "Honestly My lady, not since before I left. Ever since I got back here I've been… unable to have such luxuries."

She mock glared at him.

"My lady? Since when did you start calling me '_My Lady'?_ Its unnatural."

Murtagh smiled at her "I always forget you hate that." "Then, _maybe _you should remember next time." She smiled and then her face became mock serious again.

"What do you mean, you haven't had the time for luxuries? Its not like you've been stuck in you're room reading. You've been sparing, practicing magic and a whole jumble of other stuff. We do see you a lot, and doesn't that count as a luxury? We don't brake you're arm when you say a wrong word! Obviously that battle messed with your head, mister. Now we have to figure out how to straighten you out."

At the moment, Murtagh didn't want to know how they were going to 'straighten him out', because he was already slightly annoyed at they're jabbering. Even the Princess's talk was kind of…different.

Oh please, Murtagh. You don't realize their doing it on purpose! And, in case you haven't noticed, they've changed. You've all changed in a very short time.

_Thorn, are you trying to sound poetic? Because you're doing a really poor job._

_Oh, lighten up. Taya's right! You take things to serious._

_Really? Really? Come on, Thorn. This is like the calm before the storm. If Galbatorix is here, were going to go to him and all this funny weird chattering here won't mean anything in a few hours time._

_Uh huh. You just think that while I enjoy you're annoyance about nothing. _

Murtagh tried to retaliate, but his dragon cut the connection. He glared at Thorn, and then looked back at the group.

Taya laughed suddenly, for no apparent reason.

"Anyways. Welcome back, Murtagh Firestone. I am heartened you've returned in safety and all the more in one piece. I have good news for you, as I think I know what just transpired in you're head. Apparently the king did not anticipate you're arrival until tomorrow, as he made a quick trip to Dras'leona, and he will not return here until tomorrow morning."

Ha ha. Take that.

Oh shut up Thorn.

Taya smiled, a smile that made him smile. He was so relieved to find out that he had at least an evening and a night to recover from the battle, and to prepare for the inevitable torture that followed his failure. And at the mere sight of _her_, radiant in the evening glow, made him forget all else.  
"Thank you for you're welcome Taya. Thorn and I thought it wouldn't be wise to stay on the battlefront. So we came back as quickly as possible. Its nice to be back, for once."

Thorn growled at his choice of words, and Taya's eyebrows shot up. "Murtagh, I would think you would hate to return _here_ quickly. After all, I don't see a Varden rider and a giant blue dragon anywhere, unless you managed to fit them in you're saddlebags somehow."

Murtagh turned a slight shade of red, and Thorn laughed along with the others. Taya then turned her attention to the Dragon, ignoring Murtagh

"It seems I've embarrassed you're rider. I hope that didn't inconvenience you to do the same?"

After the period of being silent, the black haired man began laughing outwardly, and in between his laughs

"Taya, you're burning him to the ground! Give the poor guy some slack."

"Slack? What's that?" asked the other lady, and they all started laughing again.

Thorn was the first to stop laughing at the joke, and he used everyone else's distraction to his advantage to talk privately with Taya.

_Well met, Taya. You seem to have a strange way of opening everyone up._

_Well, Thorn, I would hope not literally. But yes, I see you're point. But come on, you've got to be hungry. I mean, I wouldn't think it would be you're idea to practically sprint here from the Burning Plains._

_Nay, It wasn't my idea. He was anxious to get back here even if Galbatorix punished him. The battle was hard on us, but mostly him._

_I would think so, finding out Eragon Shadeslayer was his brother, and after them being friends and then having to fight him on the opposite. The way he learned that part was cruel...and I have no doubt it wasn't pretty if he really did tell Eragon his heritage._

_He did, and you're right. Eragon did not take it well. Neither did his dragon..._

_Saphira. I did not think so. I hope Firestone wasn't too harsh._

_Taya, the battle was harsh. Eragon was worn out by the time we came along, and so was Saphira. But even worn out, he was a match that Murtagh could barely stand. He's changed from the memory's he has of Eragon. He looks more elfish._

_Magic?_

_Probably._

_No, I meant, did they do magic._

_Oh yes, they did. Eragon was in no way close to Murtagh's power, though he was immensely strong._

_Well, I would think so, after you know what._

_What?_

_Never mind. We should stop their guffawing, and you both need to eat. You've got to be starving._

_Ravenous._

_Allrighty then._

Taya then raised her voice

"Oi! There is food prepared for our empty stomachs, so if you four want to continue laughing like idiots, you may. But Thorn and I are heading to dinner." Thorn bobbed his head in agreement, and the others stopped laughing, though the bodyguards weren't over it quite yet. Murtagh was just confused

_Thorn, did you talk with her?_

_Maybe._

_Why didn't you tell me?!_

_Because I new you would interrupt._

_Whatever_.  
_  
_As they headed inside, the blonde man inquired "So, Murtagh, what _did_ happen to bringing back the Varden rider and dragon? I had thought it of the _utmost_ importance."

"Stow it, Drayson." Murtagh growled, in no mood to talk about the past battle.  
The other man made a bark of laughter.

"You should know Drayson better than that, Murtagh. Its his first nature to stick his mouth into things to big for him."

The woman with gray eyes cocked an elegant eyebrow in his direction

"So, Melcar, what's his second nature? To be a Moron?"

The other shook his head; a look of amusement spreading over his features

"No, actually that's number three. Number Two consists of shooting chickens who are related to himself."

Taya burst into hysterics, and Murtagh had to grin. The woman whose name was Ayda, and the blonde, Drayson, walked in a stunned and confused manner, not getting the joke. Even though it had to do with Drayson himself, he had not been there to hear the conversation that contained the joke in its original absurd winked inconspicuously at Murtagh, who got the gist. They could still have fun confusing everyone, so better to leave everything unexplained, until more people could revel in the recap.  
They reached the hallway leading down to the kitchens, and their Ayda turned to the rider with a very serious expression on her smooth face.

"Drayson does have a point Murtagh. And so did Taya. You can't just fly right into Uru'baen, talk like nothing's happened and go on with life without us raising questions that could concern life and death, or pain or suffering on you and Thorn's parts? Taya remembers when the Twins brought you in here, and we all know what you're reaction was when the twins revealed there slimy secret. I myself was not here when that happened, but some choice people enlightened me. You knew what awaited you here when you returned, and yet you don't want us asking perfectly logical questions?! Come. On. You should know by now how curious we get."

Melcar nodded in agreement.

"And you obviously let Eragon Shadeslayer go. All we want to know is why, and most certainly, _how_. After those oaths he put you threw?"  
Murtagh rolled his eyes, and glanced at Taya. She did not seem inclined to shut them up, on the contrary, she too looked interested, so he indulged them with his story of the battle of The Burning Plains. He hesitated a few seconds at his confrontation with Eragon, and Taya, noticing his hesitation, reassured him with a touch of her hand and a slight smile. When he'd finally finished, there was a pause, in which time, the story registered in their minds. Ayda was the first to speak, and being the woman she was, inquired harshly

"Why did you kill the Dwarf king that way? Do you have _no _honor?" Ayda stared at him, her eyes flashing menacingly.

Murtagh scoffed

"I was dragon back Ayda, and I wasn't going down to ground just to kill an old dwarf who wields a hammer."

Ayda's eyes widened, and even the two other men looked astonished at his comment.

"_That's _you're _excuse?_" she asked incredulously, her voice tinted with anger. Taya put a hand on the angry woman's shoulder, and Melcar draped an arm around her shoulder's. Murtagh didn't see why Ayda was so upset, much less as mad as she was.

_Murtagh, quit being such a jerk. _A feminine voice emanated through his mind.

He instantly threw up his barriers, but to his surprise and shock they were torn down.

_Stop trying to block me, Firestone. It's a waste of energy. Now, about your excuse. That was the stupidest, most heartless thing I think I have ever heard you say. And I know Thorn will agree with me on this. _What _were you thinking? Or do I want to know. I bet killing Hrothgar didn't help you're fight with Eragon Shadeslayer much._

Murtagh had no clue how she knew all that information, but he tried to calm her down

Taya, I'm sorry. But that's how I felt. So please, calm down. It's all over-

_No Murtagh, it's not over. At this rate it never will be. If Galbatorix ever dies, or you're captured, being a rider won't spare you. The dwarves will want revenge. The Varden would probably kill you anyways for you're _other_ actions. And you're relationship with you're brother is all but shattered now. By killing the dwarf king, you've doomed you're self to death no matter which way you turn._

_Taya..._

"Murtagh…" said the princess softly, stepping a foot closer to him, and looking deep into his eyes.

I don't want to see you die because of the mistakes you've made.

They stared at each other that way for a long minute. Drayson and Melcar seemed to understand what was going on, so they stood silently, waiting. Ayda had cooled down, and was now muttering to herself.

Murtagh was turning all that Taya had said to him over in his mind.

Taya was just standing their, her emerald eyes watching him, waiting for him to understand.

You know she's right, Murtagh. You cannot deny it.

_Thorn... _

_Fine, fine. I should have known you'd never listen to_ me._ I'm just you're dragon. _Thorn grumbled, pulling his consciousness away from Murtagh's.

Finally, Taya sighed, and smiled.

"What really matter's now is that you're back, and in one piece. Lets go enjoy dinner and forget all that's transpired, shall we?" They all laughed, even Ayda.

Thorn went to the dragon hold were his meal was waiting, and the 5 humans walked towards the kitchens.

_Watch Taya, Murtagh. I feel as if she is preparing to do something. A few of her words to you have something behind them._ Thorn warned

_Uh huh, right Thorn. _Murtagh commented dryly, not believing his dragon in the slightest. His dragon gave him a contemplative stare, and continued on his way.

As the five some walked to the kitchen, Taya and the others had him laughing over things that had happened in his absence, and after a while, The rider forgot the wise words of warning…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, How did everyone like it?**

**Please R&R So I see how I did!**

**Thanks a bunch everyone!**


	3. The Escape

**Hi Everyone!! This is a redone chapter, so I hope you all like this one better than the first!! Lol, I certainly do!!!**

**I'm just starting to work on redoing the beginning chapter's of Daughter of Light and Darkness, and I'm changing a lot. Also, everything will be longer, hallelujah. So that'll make everyone happy, right? Good!**

**I didn't want to just jump right in with Taya, so no one had a background of who she was, so that's what most of the chapter is. I was going to have her escape in the next chapter, but decided it would make sense to just put it into this chapter. It made it longer, for one:) I hope everyone gets a good description of her!!**

**Enjoy!!**

_Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inheritance cycle.**_

* * *

She was a princess. Oh yes, she was. The daughter no less of Galbatorix, the self proclaimed king of the land of Alagaesia.

Did she choose her title? Her father? No. Not at all. In fact, she sometimes wished she'd never been born. But that was not often.

She looked on her father as the man he was. A usurper, a murderer, a tyrant, a villain, the list went on. She had no love for him whatsoever.

She had been brought up in secret, with only her father, mother, her mother's maid and a few people in the castle knowing of her existence. Then after a time Morzan's son moved into the castle and they became close friends. They were both children of evil men, they both didn't choose they're father, and they both had grown up in total secret. These things made them bond easily, and the princess's mother was happy her daughter had a friend she could trust.

The two children played and wrestled with each other and were there for the other in hard times. Murtagh had been there when her mother died when she was twelve, and she'd been there all the times he'd been in trouble, or had to see Galbatorix. After the princess's mother died, the King assigned 2 bodyguards to 'watch' over her, but she'd suspected they'd been assigned to tell on her, in the eyes of the twelve year old. So she corrupted them. The two men soon fell away from serving the King, and gave their loyalty to the young girl, and Galbatorix was at first a little worried, but then he soon forgot about them, and then he didn't interfere in his daughters life except on rare occasions or when there was a party or something like that.

So in the oncoming years, 11 more people joined her little bodyguard group, and the King had no say in what they did, and in fact, he really didn't know there full abilities. Though he should, because maybe half of the men had come from his own guards, though they were all supposed to be dead, because they'd committed crimes against him and his orders.

But these 11 people had joined her of their own free will, all but one who she'd pulled off the street before Galbatorix killed him. The main reason they'd stayed around was she had saved half of them from death, by Galbatorix. She'd showed them she was not the evil girl she'd been whispered about. She'd showed them she actually cared for life, cared for people. And they all respected that.

One time, she had saved the life of a girl off the streets when she was 14, and had battled politics, fended off marriage, and loved only one person with her whole heart.

Her view of her father's Empire was one of cruelness, and she disagreed with her father's rule, and thought of him as a tyrant and a madman and not in the least thought of him as a father. She was more like an animal in a cage unable to escape, than his daughter. She could barely stand living in Uru'baen with the king, even if he was on the other side of the castle.

In battle she surpassed Murtagh and any other man she'd ever fought, and very few humans could match her with a bow. She new she'd have a hard time against an elf, but she guessed she could hold her own for a bit. And in Magic… only her bodyguards and a few choice magicians new she was even able to use magic. Not even Murtagh, and especially not Galbatorix knew anything of her abilities. She practiced by herself, and on occasion with those few choice magicians. Her knowledge of the ancient language and of magic had been built up since she was thirteen, mere months after her mother had disappeared, rumored as dead. She'd felt crumbled when she never saw her mother, and her father was no help. She vowed to herself she'd find out what had happened, and started learning magic.

Now, she was eighteen, a beautiful woman with copper gold hair and startling emerald eyes. She was nearly 6 feet tall, only being an inch away from achieving that height. She was a woman with a roundabout personality, being loving, sweet, caring and outgoing, but then she could be hard, cold and very menacing when she wanted to be, and she usually saved the cold and menacing moods for Galbatorix, nobles and the Kings bodyguards.

Speaking of the Kings Bodyguards… those…_men_… were the cruelest, most conceited bastards in Alagaesia. At least, in the Alagaesia she lived in. Which consisted of Uru'bean, the castle, and the rare trips to Dras'leona and Gil'ead. She new there were more evil people out there, but there, at the castle, these men were one step beneath Galbatorix on the evil meter.

For instance, Melcar Di'Acor had been taken as one of the King's bodyguard, but he'd failed to complete the last of three tests, which was killing an innocent person at the Kings request. That innocent person was his older brother. On normal circumstances Melcar would have followed his orders, but he broke at the sight of his brother on his knees before him, defenseless in the face of death. Melcar'd flown on his own 'comrades', and was knocked unconscious, taken to a remote alleyway, and tortured. Taya had, on the account of pure luck, found him, and nursed him back to health. 2 other men who were also her bodyguards had nearly met the same brutal punishment. Zen Drayson had gone threw all the tests with flying colors, but after a month he refused a mission, and Galbatorix ordered him 'taken care of'. He'd been found in a dark hallway with a dagger lodged in his gut, the sign of Galbatorix's guards. Taya had brought him back to health as well. Larel Katzia was a son of a noble from Dras'leona and he'd thought he was making a good decision when he joined the Kings men. Something went wrong and Galbatorix ordered him dead as well. Zen Drayson saved his life on the training fields the next day.

That was just skirting the brim of the hole those men had made. Their leader was Sen Karees, a renegade from the desert, who'd been convicted of stealing, and Galbatorix took a major liking in him, and turned him into a serpent that served one person, and one person only. He hated Taya, who hated him back. In the beginning, he'd liked her, but as he got older, and crueler, he began to despise her. She, Taya, had hated him in the first place, and her hate became a roiling inferno every time she looked at him.

The Kings bodyguards didn't really protect him. They really just carried out his orders, and attended the balls and other congregations at the castle, and they guarded the king on trips when he didn't fly on Shruikan. Otherwise, they had free run of the castle - excluding Taya's wing, were Galbatorix had forbidden them to go, knowing Taya did not like his guards, and realizing angering her was not the kind of thing he wanted. After all, he had uses for her, and if he angered her, she could just disappear and those uses wouldn't exist- and the city. Of course they were not allowed to pillage or torment anybody, but they could do anything else they wanted, and those things disgusted Taya.

When she was a young girl, she'd refused anything that had to do with being a princess. When she was twelve, she refused to wear dresses, and had to be restrained when it came to a formal dinner. Needless to say, she'd gotten over that quickly, but still preferred the more comfortable feeling of her pants, shirt and boots.

One of her passions was horses. She owned two beautiful black horses, a mare and a stallion. They were both around 7 years old, with long black manes, forelocks and tails, and while her mare, Gypsy had soft brown eyes, her stallion, Chester had gorgeous black eyes. Gypsy stood about 15.1 hands tall with 2 coronet bands, one on her left front and one on her right hind, and she had a white snip on her nose.

Chester was a regal black with no white markings on his powerful body. The stallion was 16.2 hands tall, with muscles rippling across his body when he walked and ran.

Taya had bought Gypsy as a one year old, and she'd had Chester since he was a foal. Actually, he was colt of her father's horse, Zantax, a pinto horse of buckskin and white, with 1 blue and 1 brown eye. The stallion was 17 hands tall, and _huge._ Taya loved the horse, but her father denied her the honor of working with him, and kept the horse to himself. Chester's dam was her mother's horse, a beautiful mare of deep chestnut and a flaxen mane and a flaxen tail with multiple colors blended in. She had two white socks in the front, with 'pink' hooves, and her hind legs were solid colored with black hooves. Galbatorix had not liked the absolute solid black of their colt, and would have either shot him or sold him for a fortune, had Taya not fallen in love with the spindly legged colt and begged her father to let her have him. Galbatorix consented, and handed her the papers, and left it at that.

She'd had Chester bred four times, and he threw beautiful foals, but none with his solid black color. They had his fathers personality-feisty but gently and loving- and their mothers colors, with some black mixed in. Finally, Taya had bred Chester and Gypsy together, and she couldn't wait for the foal to come.

But now, as she looked from the window of her room, she realized she should have waited. She bowed her regal head, and let a single lone tear roll down her cheek. She looked back up, towards the sky, were the sun was beginning its slow descent.

An hour earlier she had left Murtagh in his chamber after eating with him, Ayda, Melcar and Zen. She wondered if she'd see them soon.

Why? She was running. She had found the time. The right time to run. It was time to begin her journey. But to begin her journey, she had things that needed to be done.

She turned towards her immaculately clean room, and picked up her satchel. She exited her room, and made her way carefully to the treasury. She spoke the password to the guards who let her in without a second glance, bowing as they opened the doors. Taya waited until the door was shut behind her, and then began unloading the bags from the satchel. Into four of the five bags she'd brought went gold, silver, copper, and jewels. 

_Money enough to last some poor person 2 lifetimes. _She thought to herself.

Into the fifth went personal jewelry and heirlooms. Some of her mother's necklaces she'd never used, a few rings and earrings. Her own diamonds also went into the back. She new on this journey she would be a walking advertisement for robbers and thieves. But she was pretty confident she wouldn't be robbed, but she did leave that as a possibility. She was about to leave the room, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A single little lever in the far corner of the room, nearly concealed by treasure and a tapestry. She went over, inspected it, and then carefully pulled it. She stepped back as the lever went into the wall, and the wall slid up into the ceiling, revealing a dimly lit room. Expecting anything, she unsheathed her sword, and held it in front of her, then stretched out her senses to the room. There was nothing living in the adjoining room, but she could sense the heavy magic in the air. She carefully stepped into the room, and found it to be a hall way. She picked up a torch, lit it with magic, and walked down the hall. She stopped abruptly, and noticed a faint shimmer before her, as if a wall of magic blocked her. She thought for a minute, then spoke, in perfect likeness of her father's voice "Open." The shimmer disappeared, and she continued. Knowing her father, she stopped, and inspected the floor. Twelve feet ahead she found a 3½-foot piece of fake marble, and she jumped it easily. She could only guess what waited at the bottom of the hole. She found a few other traps along the way, and nearly fell threw the floor at another fake marble stone. Then, at last she found a door, and before she reached for the handle, she again reached out her senses, and felt the 10 men inside the chamber.

She had no clue what these men could be guarding in the castle, with the entrance to the room set up like with traps like it was. She guessed the door had some sort of black spells over it, but her senses could detect nothing. Inside were two men by the door, four on the other end of the chamber, and two on opposite sides of the wall. Along with their guarded minds was a quire feeling…like another mind, yet it was totally alien to her. It was powerfully shielded, and Taya could tell it was something full of magic, but what she couldn't say. Taking a deep breath, she hauled open the door, and wounded both men stationed on the inside before they had time to draw their swords, then sending them into a deep sleep with a simple spell "_Slytha_." The four men closer to her attacked, and she had no choice but to cut them down and then the other four guards were incapacitated as their minds were invaded and she sent them into oblivion.

Taya surveyed the medium sized room, until her eyes came to rest on the pedestal at the back of the room, surrounded by four slumped bodies. The princess's eyes widened as she beheld a large emerald stone, resting on a cushion surrounded by a glass casing on the pedestal.

She knew what she'd found. She'd found the last Dragon egg. She walked over, and put her hand on the glass casing, and jumped when another door slid open. She peered down, and realized the alien presence was coming from the room. But before she could venture in, something clicked in her mind, and she sprang backwards, just in time to see a flurry of arrows pierce were she had been. She sprinted to the wall next to the opening, and intercepted the next volley of arrows, and sent them back where they came from.

With that distraction, she slipped into the room, and parried 4 different blows from four black clad people. She dealt with them quickly, and tripped another, sending him flying head first into the wall. Then she set fire to two more people, engulfing them until they were lying, burnt and dead on the floor. But she didn't have time to notice as she sprinted to the pedestal, grabbed the egg, stuffed it into her pouch, then overwhelmed the minds of three other people, giving the three the impression multiple people were attacking them. With that little distraction, she pulled a lever, and skidded into another room, climbed a ladder and went out a trap door, finding herself in the chamber next to her father's room, with windows looking towards the west. She ran down the hallway, making sure she didn't jingle, and slipped into a hidden passageway that led straight back to her room. Opening the door, she closed it softly behind her and locked it, then busied herself with relieving herself of her load.

She carefully wrapped the egg in black velvet and stowed it at the bottom of her bag. The gold and silver went into her back as well, while the copper went in her saddlebags along with the food she'd been snatching from the kitchens for a week. Her supply of clothes went on top of the velvet wrapped egg, and she threw her mothers diary into the bag, along with some other helpful books about swordsmanship, the Ancient language and magic. Into the saddlebags went maps and writing utensils, and into the bag went her hairbrush, hair bands, belt and other things she'd need.

Then into another bag she threw all her weapon stuff into, as in polish, rags ext. Her smaller weapons also went in, as in daggers, knives and other odd weapons.

She collected blankets for sleeping, and grabbed her small pillow, stuffing that into the blankets. She added things for a shelter, but she didn't think she'd need them. If the weather got bad she could probably find a cozy little cave or something along the lines of a cave for shelter. She packed running shoes, an extra pair of boots and her sparring shoes into another bag, and with the shoes went sparring clothes. With the weapons went extra bowstrings and arrowheads. She carefully stowed her small pots in a small bag, making sure they had padding around them to keep them from making any noise. Then her carving knives were also added to the weapons bag. She looked at all her stuff, and was proud of herself. Most everything she'd be bringing was lightweight, which meant she could bring most of her horse stuff along without adding to much weight to either horse. She strung her bow, and laid her quiver full of arrows on the bed with the bow, grabbed some of her baggage, and climbed over the terrace and down into her garden, were she slipped through a gate that led to the stables, and quietly went into the stables, always aware and watching for anyone.

Earlier that day she'd brushed her two horses, and had carefully gathered all their things together. Their Tack, saddle blankets, brushes, sheets, and feed. She new she would be conspicuous with her shiny black tack and jewels on the headstalls, so she'd made saddle covers and bridle covers that went over the tack and shielded the leather and jewels from the weather, as well as prying eyes. But for now, she would use her older and long distance style bridles on the horses, and she packed the two-jeweled bridles flat into one of the bags that would be attached to Gypsy's sides. She threw the blankets and saddles onto her horses, and began packing things onto Gypsy who would be the pack- horse. The horse feed was stored into four separate bags, one at each end of the saddle. She had enough to get to Dras'leona, her first stop. There she would replenish her stock of feed until the next stop. After her first load was onto her mare, she slipped back into her garden, and climbed up to her window again. It was nearly dark, so she didn't really worry about anyone seeing her. She grabbed her second load, and repeated the process two more times.

Luckily, all the horses in the stables had been fed so no one would be out to feed or even check on the horses. Finally, she grabbed her clothes bag and the saddlebags that would go onto Chester, grabbed two cloaks, one older and more worn of a dark brown color and another slightly newer but used gray one. She put those on the top of her bag, then took her black cloak and draped it over her shoulders and clasped it, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, made sure she had her sword and other smaller weapons on her person and in their places, then sat down at her desk with a quill and parchment, and began writing.

Ten minutes later, she'd succesfully written three letters. One to her best friend and maid Kyra, another to Murtagh, and one last one for her bodyguard, Zen Drayson. She placed the letter for Kyra in her wardrobe, on a pretty yellow dress Taya never wore and had given to Kyra who'd kept it in Taya's wardrobe. Taya knew it would be a while before Kyra wore the dress, and for that reason placed the letter neatly in the sleeve. She went to the terrace, and took a last look back into her room, were a single candle burned, illuminating the clean and spotless room. She had no idea if she'd be back, and if she did go back, it wouldn't be for a very, very long time. She fingered the jewel around her neck, then brought up the ladder, and scaled the castle wall, then ran along a low roof, and jumped down next to the manure pile at the stables, and snuck into the stable to her awaiting horses.

She slid the halter off Gypsy's nose and slid the bit into her mouth and the headstall over her ears, then packed the halter and lead line into the saddlebags on Gypsy. She repeated that with Chester, attached her bag to the back of Chester's saddle, then left them in their stalls as she snuck to the training fields, and into the room housing all the armor and swords for training and battle. She took out the letter she'd written for Murtagh, and slid it into the leather jerkin he only wore for harsh battles, such as the one he'd just come from. She new he would use it soon, but it would take him a while to notice the piece of parchment attached to the shoulder of the jerkin. She grabbed another sword, this one a short sword, and extra arrows and arrowheads, then left, leaving the room in a state of disarray, and then melted into the shadows and back to the stable. She found a pair of saddlebags belonging to her bodyguard, and inserted the last letter under the folds of the bottom of the leather bags. After that, she collected her horses and led them out of the stable, and out to the gate. Luckily people were still coming and going from the castle, as the gates did not close for another hour. She pulled her hood down over her face, and allowed herself a slight smile as she swung onto Chester, holding onto both sets of reigns. To be able to get out of the castle area without being noticed, she'd dyed Gypsy's coronet bands black, and gave Chester a blaze and one white sock and Gypsy's snip was half dyed black, with an odd crescent moon a little above her eyes.

To not let anyone see her transformed horses, she'd sheeted them, and since it was slightly warm and the flies were still buzzing about, she'd covered their faces with fly masks and wrapped their legs. Now they both looked nothing like Chester and Gypsy, and that helped her get out of the castle, and out of the city without incident or any suspicion being roused. She traveled for a couple miles on the road towards the direction of Dras'leona, and then headed off the road, and into the wilderness. She stopped the horses, and looked back at the placed she'd called home for 18 years. She thought of her friends, her bodyguards, her servants, her teachers…and she finally allowed the tears to fall. She knew the consequences of her leaving the castle. She knew Kyra would be torn, and Melcar and Ayda would be lost. Zen she knew would take it hard, and everyone else would feel betrayed. She'd said goodbye to everyone she new as inconspicuously as she could. Taya had spent the last week visiting Kell Arder and Sade Feist's homes, chatting with their wife's, and playing with the children.

Taya turned away from the capitol of Alagaesia, and turned towards her new path. She did not know if she would see any of them again, and she didn't know what would happen along this journey. She just knew she'd take what she got in stride, and hope no evil would befall anyone she new. She cast a look over her shoulder, and she wondered what Murtagh would do when he realized she had disappeared.

Taya knew Galbatorix would claim the Varden had come and raided the castle, stolen the egg and kidnapped her. That's what she made it look like. Hopefully though, they wouldn't notice until morning, and by then she would be far enough away to avoid any pursuit that would follow her. Of course, who would guess her odd plans?

First, she would stop and restock in Dras'leona. Luckily only a few noble families new her by face, and those who did know she existed only had someone else's description of her. She hoped she didn't run into Calveen or Sharac Katzia. That would be a disaster.

She would stay in Dras'leona for a few days, then travel to Belatona, get supplies and head out as fast as possible. Belatona was not her favorite place, one because more people there would recognize her. For instance, Sir Nezir and his son and daughter lived here, and would no doubt recognize her, along with Weston Kliviyan's family, who had seen her on occasion.

After Belatona would be Feinster, the Dauth, and up to Cithrí, across to Petrovya, down to Lithgow and straight to Aberon. It was going to be a long trip, full of boredom and uneventfulness, but she had a new reason to get to Surda and the Varden. She had the dragon egg. And she could not let that go back to Galbatorix. The Varden needed all the help they could get, so the last dragon would help strengthen their position.

Of course she new the Varden would probably lock her in a cell because of her heritage, but that didn't matter. Getting to the Varden with all the information she had and delivering the Dragon Egg to them was her priority, and what ever came afterwards came.

She nudged Chester into a trot with Gypsy following easily behind.

Her journey had begun, and she was ready for the hardships she new would come with her fateful decision.

Taya, Princess of Alagaesia, faced her choice head on, ready for whatever came next.

Behind her, the castle slept, awaiting the return of it's King, unaware that the Princess had flown, unaware of all things. The Princess and her faithful steeds rode into the darkness, not looking back, not giving any sign that they came from the castle. They were now wanderer's of the wilderness, and Wanderer's they would be for quiet some time.

* * *

**Hello!! What did everyone think? Please tell me!!! I know people hit it and read it more that they review, so could some more people review??? maybe? Possibly? Thanks for reading!**

**Pronunciation: Kliviyan =Kliv- I-an**

**Katzia= Kawt-z-a**

**Karees= Kaw-rees**

**People: If anyone wonders who someone is, I'm always here!**

**Enjoy and R&R!!  
**


	4. Disappearance

**Hi Everyone!!**

**Here's the revised chapter 4! I hope everyone likes it! I typed it all tonight, so I hope I did a good job!  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any thing of Christopher Paolini's!**

* * *

Murtagh had waited and waited. Finally, he'd stopped pacing around the room and headed down the many halls towards Taya's.

He'd been waiting for her to return to his room for over 2 hours. With anybody else he'd think she'd just forgotten, but he new forgetting was beyond the princess's abilities. He couldn't help but think something was wrong, or that something came up and she hadn't managed to send him a message.

All these things ran through the Dragon Rider's head, and it did not occur once that anything drastic had happened. He passed a few people, but he didn't acknowledge they were there, and so he continued on, shoulder's hunched in thought until he came to the double doors guarded by 4 men in black cloaks with an emblem on the left breast. They exchanged friendly hellos and the men let him in, knowing who he was and probably why he was there. Before he went in, he asked them if Taya'd said anything to them lately, and they replied that they hadn't seen or heard anything from her in two hours, so Murtagh continued on down the couple hallways and flight of stairs, until he came to a beautiful oak door with a bronze handle. To his surprise, he found Kyra, Taya's frind and maid, trying to force open the door

"Kyra! What's going on?"

The honey blond haired woman looked at him, and said in a shaky voice

"Her door…It's locked as you can see, but there's not a sound from in there, and Taya never locks her door unless she wants to be alone, and then she usually answers me when I call, but she hasn't! Something is not right, but how can I really know when I can't get this dang door open!" She let out a frustrated huff and slammed her petite shoulder into the door again. But before she could further inflict any meaningless pain on herself, Murtagh stopped her with his hand, then after not being able to open the door himself, he burst it open with a word of magic.

Kyra was in before him, and her yell resounded through his ears as he to looked about the room in utter astonishment.

The room was clean, the bed was slightly jumbled, and there was a piece of parchment and quill on her desk that looked like they'd been tossed aside.

While he stared around in astonished stupor, Kyra was rushing around, looking in every nook and cranie, and she finally stood in front of Murtagh on the verge of tears

"She's Gone! Absolutely gone! A few of her belongings and closed have disappeared as well, and her weapons are nowhere to be found! Its like some ghost came and kidnapped her and allowed her to take a few of her possession's, but not leave any evidence she'd actually left the area. There's no sign of struggle, and you know she wouldn't go without a struggle if she didn't know what was going on! The rope ladder is pulled up and set in its place, and it couldn't have been thrown from the ground and land in a perfect heap. It's like she and a few of her things vanished into thin air!" Finally, the lady broke into sobs, and to Murtagh's astonishment, wrapped him in a extremely tight hug. He hugged her back, feeling awkward. Kyra had never truly like him, so she must be truly devastated…with his mind he reached out to one of Taya's bodyguards who had magical talent

Melcar, we have a serious problem. Get up to Taya's room... now. And bring a couple others, including Raneck. Kyra's in a state of tears.

_What in the world, Murtagh?_

_Just do it Man! Taya's gone._

The other man didn't waste time, and in less time than Murtagh thought possible, 7 people came bursting through the open door. One, a brown haired man took Kyra into his arms, freeing Murtagh from her death grip. The other seven people searched the room, and after also coming up with no clues, the tall black haired man said

"We can't find anything else here. Larton, Xackzan, head to the stables to check on her horses. Weston, Zen, you two head to the sparring fields and strip it down. If someone asks what you're doing, say it's a drill or something. Ayda, you and I are going to check the armery and treasury." As the designated teams headed out, Murtagh caught the black haired man's arm

"What do you think happened Melcar?" The man got an exasperated look on his face

"Honestly Murtagh, I cannot tell. It looks like a raid, but I don't see how anyone could have gotten up here without Kell, Marthl, Sade and Larel knowing about it. Its too hard for that many people to scale the castle, and she would have heard them coming. Nothing makes any sense. Once we all get back here, we'll see how everything else went. My guess is though, she's been gone for a while."

With that, the rider let the guard go, and he turned to the balcony and looked at the city.

_How could this happen, Thorn?_

_Murtagh, I do not know. Its unthinkable, but then you have to wonder if there have been spies here. They would know Galbatorix was gone, and take this opportunity to kidnap Taya… and something more valuable…_

Murtaghs heart stopped.

The dragon egg.

With no explanation, Murtagh sped out of the room and down and out of Taya's wing, heading to the treasury. If that egg was gone, and Taya was truly missing…both he and Thorn were going to be Shruikan's dinner.

Taya finally stopped the horses when there was no light to travel with. She'd made very good speed across the wilderness, though with no moon she didn't know how far she'd actually gotten.

As she dismounted the sweating horse, she heard the wind rush by her, and it tossed her fair about across her shoulders. The princess looked into the sky, but couldn't see any stars, for the sky was shielded with clouds. The air had grown slightly chilly an hour before, and she'd decided since it was becoming cool to slow to a walk and cool the horses off before stopping and feeding them. Now, she began unpacking her belongings and gear off of both horses. When that task was finished, she securely picketed the two horses and fed them. After a few knickers they settled down and chomped happily on the oats and hay, watching her with curious eyes as she carefully found her way around her stuff. It was tedious work, without much light. Finally she made a tiny fire from dry grass, and she was able to make it a surprisingly warm fire. There were no trees in the immediate area, so she continued feeding the fire with grass as she prepared her meal. After eating a small ration, she unpacked her bedroll, spread it out and lay down, snuggling against the blankets, getting warm. She lay there, watching her horses, thinking of everyone at home. Surely by now Kyra or Murtagh had found out she was missing, and the search would have begun. She new she was throwing everyone into turmoil, and she hoped she'd succeeded in covering up her tracks well enough to make it look like a hit and run sort of thing.

She wondered at all their reactions. She could picture Murtagh, standing on her balcony like he'd always loved to do, feeling hurt and ashamed. Hurt because he loved her and couldn't do anything, and ashamed because he didn't know where to start looking for her.

Kyra would most likely withdraw, and only let a few people into her heart. Taya felt extremely sorry for her best friend, but genuine withdrawal would keep people from suspecting her. As for Melcar Di'Acor, she suspected he'd be the most sensible one about her disappearance. He was always sensible, and nearly new her inside out. He'd sniff his way around, checking on things and trying to recall any odd things about her.

Ayda Sen'Dala would probably want revenge, thinking she'd been killed or kidnapped, or the other way around. Knowing Ayda, she'd probably detach herself from everyone but her closest friends, and continue in solitude. Hopefully Melcar would balance her out.

But the man she was worried about the most, was Zen Drayson. She'd known since he'd met her he'd thought of her as the best woman in the world, in more ways than one. She was afraid he would crack, allowing Galbatorix to take over him again, turning him into an evil replica of himself, and putting his talents to awful abuse. She could only hope she was wrong.

The other's reactions all passed through her head, and she began to mildly regret her escape. After a moment of thinking this, she mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. As she settled deeper into the bedroll, she thought

I did what I had to, and I know they'd all respect my decision if they new what I'd done.

Taya allowed herself a small smile, then closed her eyes

She could only imagine her father's reactions to the egg being missing. But then, she didn't want to know what he'd do to Murtagh, since the young man had been in the castle when it was stolen and she had disappeared… She could only hope Murtagh was held blameless.

After that, she fell into a fit full slumber, making a mental note to arise and continue at dawn.

* * *

Hours later, the 9 people regrouped in the missing princess's bedroom. All spirits were low, moods were foul and hearts were hard.

Zen and Weston had found nothing on the sparring fields to indicate any movement of Taya's, but they found the sparring room, that was full of training weapons and miscellaneous battle armor that needed cleaning and such to be in a state of disrepair, and to them it looked like it had been looted, but not too noticeably. Larton and Xackzan came back with very disturbing news. Taya's two most prized possessions, her horses Chester and Gypsy, were nowhere to be found, along with most all of their supplies and gear. A few other horses had been missing, but they'd found them in the back turnout area, grazing.

Melcar and Ayda had found nearly nothing amiss in the actual armory, and they, along with Murtagh, had found some of the treasure to be missing, but they could not tell how much had been taken.

Murtagh was in the worst mood. He could barely speak two words without sinking anyone's mood lower.

The last dragon egg was gone. All the traps had been foiled, and many men had lost their lives. A few who were just gaining consciousness said they'd been overwhelmed by magicians, and Murtagh, with nowhere to turn, invaded their minds and felt for himself the overwhelmed-ness that the magicians and soldiers had felt against there opponents.

He new Galbatorix would blame him…why not? He'd been in the castle when both the princess and the egg had gone missing, and he felt partially to blame. He new he couldn't blame any of her guards for her disappearance, because they were just as rattled as he himself was. Thorn was no help, he just told Murtagh he'd been right, that something was bothering Taya that night at dinner. Murtagh shoved his dragon's thoughts away, and continued sulking.

Raneck had managed to get Kyra under control again, but every now and then the woman would cry, and no one could blame her. She had probably known Taya the longest, even before Murtagh had, being the daughter of Queen Lenya's personal maid and friend.

After everyone had reported, Melcar dismissed all of them, telling them to get some rest and they'd continue in the morning. Ayda took Kyra from Raneck, and took her to her own room, where both ladies took comfort in each other's presence.

Raneck and Melcar stayed in Taya's room for a while, discussing possible scenarios. Zen Drayson took off immediately, and everyone couldn't help but feeling a bit of dread towards him. Weston followed him, and the older man didn't tell anyone what transpired between the two. Larton went to tell the four on duty guards what had transpired, and Xackzan merely disappeared and no one new where he went.

Murtagh walked to the dragon hold in a daze of tiredness and confusion. The day's previous to this overwhelming night weighed on him, and he took comfort in his dragon. The two conversed, but really said little until Murtagh slipped into a unfitful sleep, filled with bad dreams and nightmares of what had happened to Taya, and what Galbatorix would do to him come tomorrow.

* * *

With a yawn, Taya awoke to the sound of pawing. She slowly lifted her head over her blankets to see Chester looking at her hopefully, pawing the ground.

The woman laughed a little, and after feeling the air, quickly got up and moved around till she was quite warm, then fed the two horses a little bit of feed. After brushing them off, she started her little fire going again, and made her own breakfast.

She mulled over what she would do, then packed up her cooking supplies. She took out her map, then walked a little ways away from the makeshift camp. She congratulated herself silently. Uru'baen castle was imperceptible on the horizon, so she new she'd traveled more miles than she'd thought, which made her direct her thought's to how long it would take to get to Dras'leona. To her own speculation she could get there in about 6 days without really pushing herself. After all, what was the hurry?

She put the map away, and packed her stuff onto her horses after she'd saddled them, mounted, and rode on.

She was left alone with her two horses and her thoughts, and she found she really liked the silence of the plain, with limitless sky and birds singing as they flew past. She stopped in the middle of the day for lunch and a brake for the horses. She gave them their share of the water from her supply then they set off again and didn't stop until sundown when she stopped for the night in the shelter of a couple large bushes. The evening and night passed quickly, and she repeated all this for the next 5 days, stopping usually more than once for the horses' sakes.

Finally, of the 5th day, Dras'leona came into view, and she stopped a few miles from the city for the night, as the gates were closed. She had an uneasy sleep that night, aware that anyone could ride by and start asking her some unwanted questions. To occupy her mind, she mad up a disguise. They clothes she wore were extremely dirty, so she messed up her hair, and with mud put dark circles under her eyes.

The next morning she completed her guise by mussing her two horses manes and tails, making their beautiful tales look shorter and scragglier. She inserted herself and her horses into the throng heading to the city, and once closer to the gates, where the crowd was largest, she put a pronounced limp into her walk, and let her shoulder's sag a bit and put on a worn and weary air. She passed the guards without incident, though they did look at her horses a little more than she'd like, but with the two being dirty, they paid them no more attention after they passed by. So her Dras'leona trip began, and she could not have known what would occur during her stay in this city.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think? Please tell me by reviewing!! Thanks Everyone!**

**P.S. I know it was kinda short, but I thought it was adequate! Thanks!  
**

**Please R&R!!  
**


	5. The Tempest's Shelter

**This is a revised chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Christopher Paolini's. I only own my own character's.**

* * *

Upon entering the city, Taya remounted Chester and surveyed her surroundings. Walking down the semi-familiar streets, she wondered as she always did how the Katzia's lived here. The outer circles of the city were run down shacks and shops, with beggars on every corner and scoundrels watching her as she rode by. Frowning, she hurried to the better part of the city, feeling disgusted. But her feelings rose when she entered another gate, causing her to relax. Well kept houses and venders met her eyes, and Inn's and taverns were dotted here and there, and as she walked down the streets, Manors were spread out, with larger, finer houses adjacent to the premises. Yet she didn't feel drawn to any of the Inn's, and had to go to the other side of the city, past the castle, to find what she was looking for. Perhaps it was the prospect of staying on the same side of the city as the Katzia's that made her leave the west side of the city for the eastern side.

She passed the castle, receiving hooded stares from the guards at the gate but she continued on until she felt pulled in the southeast direction and found herself, after an hour and a half, in a busy market, with a large, homely looking Inn in its midst. The sign swinging above the large thick looking wooden door read "The Tempest's Shelter."

Taya grinned at the name, and walked to the Inn. A good natured looking man was conversing with a tall, skinny man with a bag over one shoulder, and when Taya approached, the skinny man shook his head, tipped his hat to her and walked away.

The other man turned to her with a welcoming smile and said

"Hello Milady. Are you looking for a nights lodging?"

"Aye, that I am my good sir. My horses and I are footsore and the sign above the door added warmth to my heart. Do you know where I might find the owner?"

"Well, you have not to look far, Lady, for he's standing before you. I am Nacar Tatanya, the 'Tempest's' owner. I have just the opening for you, and you're words make me glad. Come, I'll show you where you may put your steeds."

Taya followed Tatanya to the stables attached to the Inn, and saw that the stalls were clean, well kept and newly paneled, with many occupants. Tatanya stopped at a row with four empty stalls, and gestured to two of them.

"Will these satisfy you?"

"Yes, Thank You. It's a very nice place you have here, I must say." She'd observed how wide the center of the barn was, enough to allow a crazy horse to throw a fit without hurting himself on stalls or equipment and the ceilings were tall and well built. It reminded her greatly of Uru'baen Castles Stables. She wondered if that was where Tatanya had gotten his building ideas.

"Thank you, Lady. My stablegirl will be along momentarily to help you and show you where you may put your things."

Tatanya left her to her horses and a minute later or so a young girl no more than fifteen years old meandered out of the building and headed towards her with a vacant expression in her dull green eyes.

"Master Tatanya told me you needed help settling you're horses."

Taya arched an eyebrow at the girls comment, hearing the rehearsed sentence with the contemptuous tone underneath. Either she was a stuck up young girl, or she was too shy to say anything else and didn't like her job.

"Yes, Thank You. Would you mind showing me where I can store my tack?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at Taya and stared at her, her vacant expression hardly changing. After a second, she nodded and helped Taya remove all her possessions from the horses and set them by one of the stalls and then showed her a spot in the tack room. The girl's eyebrows knitted together when she got a good look at Taya's saddles, but she made no comment. In fact, she was quieter than a mouse. Finally, unable to stand the silence, Taya asked her as they brushed Chester down

"What's you're name?"

If the question startled the girl, she didn't show it. Her face was impassive and she didn't look up from Chester's shoulder when she replied in a dull tone

"The Tatanya's call me Raina."

Was that all? 'The Tatanya's call me Raina'? Seriously.

"And?" Taya pushed.

This time the girl lifted her head and the vacant expression was replaced with almost annoyed curiosity.

"And what?" She demanded

"Do you have any family? How old are you? Is there anything else about you that I can know, or are you always this dour?"

The girl blushed and lowered her head and muttered back

"I don't know if I have any family. I've been a slave for as long as I can remember. The Tatanya's bought me when I was nine, before a lord could. I'm fifteen and a half. Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"

Her last line was obviously spoken through clenched teeth, though Taya couldn't see her face. Taya had stiffened when she'd said she was a slave, and her vision blurred. Of all the things she hated most, slavery was at the top of her list. And here, before her, was a fifteen year old who was a slave, working at this man's inn. It almost made red blotches appear in her line of sight. She looked at the dull hair on the girls head, wondering what she'd gone through and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She walked around Chester and laid a hand on Raina's shoulder. The girl stiffened and looked up into her face and Taya put all the feeling she could into her eyes

"I'm sorry. It was not my place to push you like that."

The girl stared at her, dumbfounded, and Taya removed her hand and put away her brush, led Chester into the stall and said quietly

"Would you mind getting a few flakes for both horses, Raina? And I do not know where the water is."

Raina nodded, still stunned, and said quickly.

"I'll do all of that, Lady."

"There is a bag of grain in the saddlebags for each horse. Be careful of Chester. He's a little pushy for his grain and he's really a one person horse."

Raina nodded again

"Would you like me to bring your saddlebags in for you once I am finished?" She motioned to the large pile Taya's possessions

"If you'd like." Taya shrugged "I'll take all I can carry with me, get my room and wait for you downstairs."

"OK." Raina seemed slightly flustered as Taya grabbed a huge load, and the older girl didn't look back to see the fifteen year old staring after her.

Taya opened the door and walked down a hallway lined with doors and walked past the stairs and into a well lit, cheery room with a bar, tables, a roaring fire and a large group of people. She walked over to the bar, and was met by a smiling blond woman maybe a year or two older than herself.

"Hello. May I help you?" She said, her brown eyes warm and inviting

"Yes, I just settled my two horses into the stables and I'd like a room for two nights."

"Ah, you're the one my father told me about, then. I have the room right here for you. It's upstairs, fourth door to your right. If you need anything, just ask me down here."

The other girl handed Taya a little key and Taya thanked her and went upstairs and unlocked her rented room. It was open, with a clean bed and a bedside table with an oil lamp, a small desk and a chair. Taya nodded, satisfied, but her mind was on the fifteen year old taking care of her horses downstairs in the stable as she laid her gear on the bed, keeping her money bag and the egg on her person. She left after further inspecting the room and the large window connected to the roof that allowed someone to climb the vines on the wall and walk along the roof to her window. She shrugged, barred the large window with a simple spell and left the room, locking it with the key and magic. If someone tried to get in through the door or window, they'd suddenly remember they forgot something and leave her room. Even if a magician tried to get in, they'd have to have a lot of will power when it was locked.

Taya shook out her hair and headed back down the stairs, and sat down at the bar. The blond came over again, and said

"Can I get you anything?"

Taya nodded "Just a glass of water, please."

The blond smiled and was back in a moment with a glass of water.

"My name is Sasha Tatanya, by the way. My father owns the Inn, as you probably figured out."

Taya smiled at Sasha and set her water down

"Tanyel. Tanyel Cavrona." They shook hands over the counter, Taya feeling kind of awkward.

"So what brings you to Dras'Leona?" Sasha asked, leaning against her side of the counter and looking at Taya curiously

Taya laughed and replied

"I'm traveling towards Feinster. My home was in Uru'Baen, but I couldn't stand being in the middle of a politician city and decided it was time to leave. I didn't have any family there, and I have a distant cousin who lives in Feinster."

That was actually true. One of her Mothers, Lenya's, second cousin's lived there, but there was no way Taya would introduce herself to him. To her family, Lenya was dead a long time ago and didn't have a daughter and no one had even known she was married. Taya's gut clenched thinking about her mother. The queen had mysteriously died when she was twelve, and Taya was one of the last people to have seen her alive. The look in her mother's eyes haunted Taya to that day, their horror stricken look that was filled with hopelessness and loss as she clung to Taya and with tears in her eyes had handed her daughter her diary, saying

"Do not read this until you are 18, dearest. Please understand…my life has always been a mystery to your father and to you, and if you knew anything about me, I can only imagine what he'd do to you, daughter. Until you are ready and able to understand, do not open this diary, you hear? You will know when it's the time. Oh my darling, I love you so much. I'll always be with you…forever…"

The next day, Lenya was reported missing, and was found, stabbed to death in her own garden's. The funeral was small, and Taya had seen the cool expression on her father's face when her mother's body was lowered into the ground below the willow tree in the garden. From that day on, Taya's dislike for the man who was supposed to be her father grew, until she could hardly stand to be in his presence. She had never gone anywhere without her mothers diary since that day.

"Well, I can only imagine what getting away from home would be like." Sasha grinned "My mother would probably have a heart attack if I told her I was leaving. You see, I'm 19, so I could easily leave. But I don't have a reason to, especially with my parents owning the Inn here."

Taya nodded "I understand that. You just…know when its time to get away. That's what happened with me, at least. One day I was content, the next I was itching to get away." Taya paused, and then looked at Sasha in the eye "What can you tell me about Raina?"

Sasha started, and sucked in a deep breath "Raina? What about her?" She looked and sounded almost like she was defending the girl

"I talked to her in the stable. She said she was a slave." Taya didn't say anymore, but she saw the cautious look in Sasha's eye, but it turned to one of confusion

"You talked to her?" "What, was I not supposed to?" Taya retorted, taking another sip of water

Sasha shook her head "No, not that. It's just…Raina doesn't talk to anyone, much less tell them she's a…a…a slave. She hardly even speaks two words to any of us, and hasn't since we saved her from Lord Arstonil's grasp. We don't think she's ever said much. She says rehearsed lines and does what she's told. The reason my father has never freed her is because she'd be scooped up on the street again in a second and she has no where to go, not knowing if she has any family. The slaver we…took her from said she was sold to him when she was five and that's all he knew. We try, and try hard, to make her apart of our family, but she won't let us. You must've noticed her condition. She practically starves herself, and hardly ever makes an effort to get clean. We don't know what happened to her when she was younger, but something did. My…a friend of mine made it his job to try and cheer her up, get her to come out of her shell, but he was always met with a brick wall. That didn't stop him, though."

Taya caught the affection in Sasha's voice as she talked about her _friend_, but she's also caught the hesitation and the change of words in her sentence.

"I can very well believe it. I think I hit a nerve with her, and that caused her to retort back. She's very good at keeping silent. But I'm just as good at breaking through someone's self imposed silence. She's feeling her slavery, I know. She's not the first I've met like that, except she's different, in some way."

"_You_ got her talking…" Sasha cocked a eyebrow and shook her head incredulously at Taya's inquiring look

"I'm sorry, but hardly anyone ever pays attention to Raina. They hand her their horse or horses and then treat her as if she isn't there. We always thought she felt shunned." "You're not far from the truth. In slavery, you're treated as nothing, even though you know you're a living breathing human just like everyone else. It's caused people to go mad, and the result is a quick death. But there is more to Raina than any of us can guess, or know." She didn't tell Sasha exactly what happened, feeling as if it was just between her and the fifteen year old.

The two teenagers conversed for a long time, pausing when another occupant would come up to the bar and order a drink, and then Raina came walking slowly inside, her head bowed and Taya's saddlebags draped expertly over her shoulders. All emotion had once again left her face as she lifted her head and looked around, spotting Taya sitting at the bar. She walked over, and a man at a table laughed at her as she went by

"Hey, slave, careful with that leather. It's probably worth more than the hair on your little brainless head." The other occupants of the table laughed loudly with the man, and Raina acted as if she hadn't noticed, but Taya bristled and stood.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sasha asked quickly, her eyes darting between Taya and the man

Taya didn't hear, or pretended not too, and silently stalked to the table to stand like a night shadow behind the man who was boisterously insulting the girl and commenting about her.

But the other men at the table froze when Taya came to a noiseless stop behind the man, and she narrowed her green eyes and said loudly enough for the men to hear

"Hello, Ben Lochar. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

The man who she'd called Ben stiffened in his chair and stood quickly.

"You probably don't remember me, but I remember _you _well."

"What do you want?" the man sneered, glaring at her through angry eyes

"Just to tell you, I _still _don't like you're antics towards others, and you have no reason to insult anyone. I remember I beat that into you're brain a few years back. It seems my efforts were wasted."

"What, are you talking about the slave over there?" He scoffed, and as he flicked his hand in Raina's direction, Taya's fist collided with his jaw, sending the half drunk man flying backwards onto the table.

"May that teach you a well needed lesson, Ben Lochar. Don't do that again."

Taya turned on her heel and walked over to Raina and Sasha, who were gaping at her. She flexed her hand, and motioned towards the dazed man.

"I used to know him. He's always been like that but I thought I was able to knock it out of him. It seems I was wrong. And that felt _really good_."

Sasha grinned widely, and both older girls glanced at Raina, who was frowning slightly and looking between Taya and Ben Lochar.

"What did you do that for?" She asked cautiously, looking up at Taya

Sasha stared at Raina's head, surprised

"You don't know anything about me and yet you just defended me? Why?" Raina cocked her head as Taya's face broke into a relieved smile

"No creature should be treated like nothing, Raina. Especially the one's who have so much to give."

A small, uncertain smile lit up the girls face and she laughed once. She seemed startled by what she'd done and quickly ducked her head. Taya, on impulse, lifted the girls head with a finger under her chin

"It's ok to laugh, Raina." Was all she said, and she looked at the young teenager with what was almost affection. Raina stared into the lady's deep set green eyes, memorizing their coils and expression. She was drawn to the woman like a thirsty horse to a water hole, as if she could quench Raina's despair and heartache.

Sasha beheld the whole scene with incredulity, staring from one to the other, and a little detail caught her eye. Both had the same hair and eyes, though Raina was far less bright as Tanyel Cavrona, but Sasha sensed something that was yet unseen.

Sasha Tatanya was a sensible young lady of nineteen, with blond hair and fawn brown eyes that were full of laughter and love. At one time she was very selfish, the daughter of two well-off people and she had everything she wanted; until a disease swept through their neighborhood when she was 13 and she was taken ill with it. She passed her 14th birthday in bed with a deadly high fever and a failing heart. Her parents knew from all the other cases around the city that their daughter was wasting into death. By luck or chance they never knew, The King was visiting Dras'leona and Nacar brought his almost dead daughter to the side of the road and called for his merciful help. Whether the King heard or not, he did not stop, but a cloaked figure in his train, riding a raven black stallion had looked back and stopped, dismounting and walking to Nacar and knelt down beside Sasha. Laying her hand over Sasha's chest, silver light had shown from her palm and Sasha had awoken with no trace of the illness about her. Not waiting for thanks, the magician had remounted the horse and followed the King. It had happened in only a minute and the King had never looked back to see what went on. Sasha remembered only the first few days of the illness and all of the years before, and had instantly changed from the girl she had been, to a caring, thoughtful young lady. They had no idea who her savior was, but they'd never forget that dark time.

She had taken to learning the bow and training horses. A few years earlier her lover was conscripted into the King's army and she had the slightest hope that he'd someday return for her. But since then, she had taken on his roll of trying to make Raina more apart of the family…and here was a lady, come out of nowhere, who had an instant effect of the fifteen year old. Sasha made a promise to herself she'd find out more about Tanyel Cavrona in the next two days.

"I need to replenish my stock of feed for the next leg of my journey. Is there a good dealer anywhere near here?"

Sasha was thrown back to the present with Tanyel's question, and before she could answer, Raina did.

"I do. I can take you to his store, if you want. He's not very far from here, maybe a ten minute walk."

Tanyel smiled "That would be wonderful. I should bring my horse along, so we don't have to carry the feed back."

"You told my father you're horses were footsore. Raina, take Shacour instead. I haven't had the time to work him and he needs to get out of the stall."

Raina lit up for a second, and nodded "Ok."

She headed toward the hallway, ignoring the funny looks of the table with Ben Lochar, and Taya leaned over to Sasha

"We'll be back."

Sasha cocked an eyebrow as Tanyel Cavrona followed Raina out the back door.

Raina was never so enthusiastic, if you could say her willingness to show Tanyel Cavrona the way to the feed store enthusiastic, about going with someone to purchase supplies. Again, the nagging feeling in the back of Sasha's mind made her frown, but she brushed it away. There was definitely something about Tanyel Cavrona that drew young Raina to her, and that same thing was drawing the lady to Raina. Sasha grinned to herself. Either she was crazy, or she was imagining things. She decided to go with the latter, already knowing the first applied to her, or so her friends said.

Sasha went back to her job, waiting for the two mysterious copper haired females to get back. That's when she'd start asking a few more questions, and she'd hopefully get some answers.

Taya followed Raina back out to the stables in time to see her taking a huge dapple grey stallion from an oversized stall. She stood looking the horse over, liking what she saw. His shoulders were filled out and muscular, his feet large but well formed. His neck was thick and powerful and the curve from his neck to his head was almost delicate but looked well with his confirmation. His head was large, with nice sized eyes of black and black tipped ears that were cocked in her direction. His hindquarters were level with his withers, and his multi-colored tail just barely grazed the floor and his black and grey mane nearly reached his shoulder. She judged his size to be about 17 hands.

"He's magnificent." Taya commented to Raina as the girl pulled up a stool to be able to brush the wisps of hay from the horse's back. She grinned and replied "He's a great horse. Sasha got him when he was a yearling, and he's only six now. She hopes he'll grow a little more, but Nacar is almost begging him to stop. He's kind of feisty, but Sasha's been training him and he's really good under saddle or bareback, which is what she usually rides, to be able to feel him better. I love working with him, when Sasha lets me. She's been teaching me how to train, but I don't have a horse to work with so I either watch or work with the Tatanya's other horses."

Taya laughed under her breath. With what Sasha was saying, Raina hardly ever spoke a few syllables to anyone, and she'd just received a long explanation to a simple statement. There was hope for the girl yet, it seemed. Taya picked up the horses feet, liking the way he didn't fight her. Her fingers traced his back and he shivered under her touch. Indeed he was a fine specimen. Raina watched her caress Shacour's head curiously, and asked

"How much do you know about horses?"

Taya grinned up at the girl "I trained my stallion from a foal, and my mare from a yearling, if that says anything. They are 8 and 7 years old and I went riding with my mother when I was very young."

"Wow…" Raina grinned again, and then ducked her head. Taya was confused as to why she continuously did that, but decided not to press her about it.

"So, do we ride bareback or with a saddle?" She asked Raina, who frowned

"Well, could we go bareback?" she asked, and Taya burst out laughing

"What?" The younger girl demanded, worried she'd done something

"It's just, I asked you, because you're supposed to be in charge, and then you ask _me _if we can ride bareback, and I'm the one who knows nothing about the horse."

Raina was slightly confused, but when she got it she blushed.

"Lets go bareback." She mumbled and Taya just shook her head.

Raina went into the tack room, and while she was in there, Taya took the opportunity to sooth the horse with her mind, helping him get used to her and telling him she was a friend. Raina came out and the stallion lowered his head for her to put the bit in his mouth and Taya grabbed her feed bags from her saddles and Raina used the stool to hop up on the horse while Taya decided she should probably use the stool too. Not that she couldn't easily jump up on him with the aid of magic and her own leg power, but it'd be better not to give the girl any hints there was something different about her. She lightly jumped onto the stallions back, and as Raina steered Shacour out of the barn and into the street, Taya relaxed into the rhythmic strides of the horse.

The two didn't say anything as they walked to the feed store, and a few of the passers by stared at Taya with confused expressions, sitting behind Raina, who they knew, on Sasha's beast. When they reached the feed store, Taya slid off and watched as Raya jumped lightly to the ground. They tied Shacour to the hitching post and entered the sweet smelling store, and the man at the counter waved them over

"Well what do you have here, Raina?"

Raina's stony expression had returned and she motioned to Taya and stepped back, looking around the store with dull curiosity

"Hello. I'm Tanyel. I need to purchase a supply of feed for a journey to Feinster."

"Ahh." The man said, giving her a curious expression and guided her from bin to bin until she found what she wanted and they both filled her bags to their limit and after she'd paid, the man asked her

"How long are you staying, Tanyel?" "Just until the day after tomorrow."

Raina stiffened at the news, though she didn't know why.

"Well, good travels to you, then. Raina, tell Nacar I need my hammer back. Again."

"Yes, Mister Callel." Raina automatically replied and Taya followed her back out, the bags over her shoulder. She didn't feel their heavy weight, and she slid them easily over Shacour's back and Raina used the hitching post to jump on, Taya following her lead. The feed was over Shacour's withers, in front of Raina, and it was her duty to make sure they didn't slip off the horse.

Halfway to the inn, Raina suddenly, shyly, asked

"Why are you going to Feinster?"

Taya was surprised by the question, but repeated what she'd told Sasha to the girl.

"Do you have to leave the day after tomorrow?"

The older teen had no idea to what end the questions led, but she shrugged and replied

"I do not _have _to, but that is time enough for my horses and I to recuperate and I have nothing to keep me here longer."

Raina was silent the rest of the way back, and didn't say anything when they got back to the stables. Taya was slightly confused and when they'd put Shacour up, Raina practically fled back inside. Taya frowned as she disappeared, and then she shrugged and checked her horses and when she was satisfied that they were well bedded and fed, she went back inside.

It was sunset, and more people had filtered into the inn, causing the tables to be nearly filled and Raina had been recruited on entering and was rushing around while Sasha manned the busy bar.

Taya shrugged to herself and on her way to the bar, when she was just about to sit down, a hand caught her shoulder and she turned slightly to meet the gaze of the not so handsome man who'd stopped her

"Would you like some company, girlie?" He drawled. Taya was seriously disgusted

"No thanks." She replied, eyeing him with distain and turned

"I don't think I can take no for an answer sweetheart. You see, you're the most gorgeous girl here."

"Oh, I'm flattered, surely, but I think you could bear the deprivation." She growled over her shoulder

His hand roughly grabbed her shoulder again and she used the motion to add force to her roundhouse punch that caught him square in the nose, crushing it easily and his head was snapped backwards and he fell to the floor like a dead rabbit, blood pouring from his face. Every head was turned to the scene, Raina and Sasha gaping at her along with everyone else.

The man was still semi-conscious and Taya grabbed him by his shirt collar and roughly walked him to the door, where one of the men opened it and she unceremoniously tossed the shocked, humiliated scoundrel out onto the road, where the people still out and about stared at the heap, who turned his head to Taya, who in turn let a malicious grin spread across her face

"Perhaps next time you may think about the fact the young lady could beat the crap out of you with a single punch, before you do anything as stupid as you just did. Good Night." She backed up and shut the door, turning back to the room. The occupants stared at her, then at one another, shrugged and went back to their drinks. Taya traveled easily without any interference to the bar, and the man next to her gave her a wicked grin

"Nice Punch, Lady."

Taya grinned back "Thanks. I hope that taught him a lesson."

The man laughed heartily, taking a swig of his drink "I'm sure it did, but Ashkara's got a thick skull. But I doubt anyone's going to let him into their tavern again, since he got his butt kicked by a woman, no offense."

"None taken, I assure you. I was taught by a bunch of guys, so I like to think of myself as 'one of them'. People like to underestimate women sometimes."

"And in this case it ended with the guy crumpled in a heap on the ground with the woman triumphant and unscathed."

Taya laughed "Indeed. Oh, I'm Tanyel Cavrona by the way."

The man turned to her and shook her hand "Jerdan Caldell, at you're service."

"Nice to meet you, Jerdan."

Sasha came over and Taya smiled at her shocked expression

"You know, Sasha, you have a lot of good for nothing scoundrel's in you're inn."

Sasha shrugged, but realized what Taya meant and grinned

"Ben Lochar was beside himself after you left, and I don't think he's coming back. We won't let Ashkara step foot inside anymore. You should stick around a while. You're like the scoundrel eliminator."

"Ha ha, all I have to do is look pretty, and a guy gets thrown out a few seconds later. Not really good for business."

Jerdan shook his head "I wouldn't look at it that way. I think they'll get more business with those two nutters gone. You should stay a while. Where are you headed anyways?"

"Feinster." Taya rolled her eyes. Seriously, maybe she should stay just so people would stop asking her where she was going. That thought made her smile.

"Would you like anything Tanyel? It'll be on me, for throwing two of the worst idiots out of the place for us. Jerdan, would you like a refill?"

"I wouldn't mind ale. And thanks. If you have anymore who need to get thrown out, point me in their direction!"

The threesome laughed as Sasha put cool ale in front of Taya and refilled Jerdan's.

They talked for a long time, only pausing when Sasha had to wait on someone, until a short, pleasant looking woman came to the doors and came to an abrupt stop, her blue green eyes riveted on Taya. Taya turned her head to the noise of the door opening and closing and stiffened in surprise as she met the gaze of the woman. Sasha followed Taya's gaze and found her mother gaping at Tanyel. The 19 year old blushed for some reason and waved her mother over

"Mother, this is Tanyel Cavrona. Tanyel, this is my mother, Niera."

Taya smiled slightly confused by the way Sasha's mother was looking at her, and shook the woman's hand. It was soft and warm, and Taya was reminded of her mother's warm touch, from years ago.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Taya said, cocking an eyebrow at the way Niera's gaze seemed to bore a whole in her head when she spoke.

"And you as well…Tanyel." Niera's mouth twitched slightly.

"Tanyel's traveling to Feinster the day after tomorrow. Just a few minutes ago she threw Ashkara out for us."

"Literally?" "Yes mother. Literally. It was the best show I've seen since Em…since a few years back."

There was that catch again. Taya looked sideways at Sasha, who didn't seem to notice her cautious gaze and Taya noticed she'd gone slightly red.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. You don't happen to know anyone name Lenya Corsan?"

Taya's head snapped up in surprise and shock, and she suddenly realized why Niera was looking at her like that.

_Niera._ Her mother had mentioned her a few times as a girl…her younger sister Niera Corsan. Taya didn't know what to say, but she could tell Sasha was plainly confused and Jerdan was frowning into his ale.

She tried to act intrigued, but Niera Tatanya had caught her off guard in such a way she couldn't regain her composure

"I… um…" The three others turned to her, hearing her hesitation.

"I did."

There was an awkward silence and Taya continued haltingly

"The last time I saw her was when I was twelve. She was…really nice to me."

That was an understatement, but Taya's mind was whirling. If this woman was, in fact, her mother's sister, that would make Niera Tatanya Taya's aunt and Sasha her cousin…

Was there a reason why she'd been drawn to this particular inn? She remembered the strange pull she'd felt, and her eyes tightened slightly. She was beginning to believe none of this was a coincidence.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Niera pressed and Taya began to hyperventilate, her nerves starting to bunch up and she had a desperate feeling to escape the woman's questioning stare

"No, I don't." She answered truthfully. All she knew was that her mother had been scared the night before she'd died. Taya didn't know what had happened for her mother to end up dead.

Unable to take another question, Taya abruptly stood, causing Jerdan to look up.

"I…need to get some rest. I'll…see you in the morning." Taya smiled awkwardly at Sasha and Jerdan, avoiding Niera's haunting stare and turned to the stairs. She caught sight of Raina looking in her direction, but was bounding up the stairs two at a time. She unlocked her door and slipped inside, locking it and leaning her back up against its cool wood.

That had been the most awkward encounter she'd ever had…or at least that she could remember. Taya could see how Niera could have mistaken her for her mother at first glance. Lenya had been tall and elegant, with rich flaming red hair and deep green eyes. Taya's hair was copper instead of red, but her eyes were the same color, as well as her figure. Kell Arder, one of her bodyguards, always said she was the spitting image of Queen Lenya when she'd first come to the castle. Her hair had reddened and deepened in color as the years went on, and Taya always wondered if that would happen to her in the future.

Taya shivered slightly and removed her bag. She changed into her sleeping clothes and took out the egg as she sat down on the bed.

Her eyes were fastened to its smooth surfaces, and she wondered how a dragon could be in there, even a baby. She traced a silver vein with the tip on her finger, and sat there for a long time. She wasn't tired, surprisingly enough, but her mind began wandering back the way she'd come to the people she'd left behind in the castle. She thought of each bodyguard in turn, wondering and guessing what their reactions would be to her disappearance. She had great faith in Melcar that he'd figure out she'd left on her own. He was always into every little details. When he was a young boy he'd been the family tracker, taught by his grandfather how to observe every detail of the hunt. She new he'd use that to his advantage.

She had a good idea that Xackzan would look on the bright side of the situation, and probably take Melcar's side if the Captain told the group his diagnosis. But then there would be the one's who thought she was captured, and either dead or a prisoner. Her thoughts strayed to Zen. She could only imagine what he'd come up with. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic.

Taya looked out the window into the night sky that was dotted with stars and the moon that was casting a soft glow about the streets.

She didn't regret her decision. She just wished she could have taken everyone with her on her adventure. They had always been there, right beside her, through everything. Now, she was alone on a dangerous adventure, traveling to her father's enemies to aid them in his downfall. Either they'd welcome her and her knowledge, or they'd toss her into a cell and execute her for being her father's daughter. She had a feeling the former would be the most likely, but there was also a touch of darkness that she felt followed her and she wished she new what would happen on her journey.

* * *

The black haired man was sitting, alone, in the deserted room in a soft, comfy chair by the open double doors of the windows, his head resting in his hands. He wasn't asleep, and he wasn't in anguish. He was thinking.

From outside in the courtyard below he could hear the leaves rustling from the light breeze that swept over the castle, and the sounds of the fountain. A dog whined from down in the garden and he sighed and looked up at the moon.

His black hair was in disarray, swept away from his eyes but it was determined to get into his eyes, which were a deep black but in their depths swirled an unnatural, captivating gold color, matching his mysterious form and personality.

He was the son of a wealthy Lord and Lady, renowned through the Empire and Varden, until their and their family's deaths seven years previously. He and his older brother had escaped the destruction only by being on a hunting trip and had barely escaped with their lives when they'd returned to the grounds that were ravaged and burned. The brothers had been separated two years later, and had once again met a year later under the worst of circumstances…the elder brother being at the tip of his younger brother's sword. Once he'd realized who he was about to kill, the younger boy had refused to do the deed and had been tortured for his defiance, almost to his death. By his own good luck he'd been discovered by Princess Taya Corsallen hours before his death and was nursed back to health, were he joined her bodyguard unit and quickly rose to captaincy. None of the other bodyguards minded that the nineteen year old, the youngest of their group, was their captain. He was respected wherever he went and greatly liked with lots of knowledge and potential. He'd fallen head over heels for a girl who ended up being in the bodyguard unit as well, and happened to be the daughter of a well known general who'd been either killed or captured by the Varden over a decade before.

He considered himself, in joking terms, the long lost brother of the princess, knowing her inside out just as she did him. But now, he was trying to figure out what had transpired only a few days before…at the time of her disappearance.

Melcar Di'Acor stared out the windows, almost seeing Taya standing, smiling at him from the balcony. He stood and went to stand on the balcony, feeling the cool breeze ruffle his hair and he leaned on his hands against the cool stone ledge. She'd stood here, just a few nights ago, looking over the castle. His mind covered every possibility of what had happened with the mind of a tracker.

He suddenly turned and left the room, following the passages out of her wing, past the forlorn looking four bodyguards standing watch and let his feet guide him until he found himself at the treasury. The three guards snapped hasty salutes as he walked up to them, and he could tell they'd been questioned many times and had yet to go home to their families by their exhausted and pallid faces and expressions

"Lieutenant, I see you're still here." He stopped in front of the leader, who sighed

"Yes Captain. We are. The king won't let us leave our posts until tomorrow, sir. He still has questions for us, he says." The man shivered and Melcar could see the king's imposing form standing, angry and frustrated above the treasury guards

"I wish you could leave, then. I'm sorry, but I have a couple of my own questions for you. It won't take long and they are not hard or complicated."

"We don't mind, Captain. You're a better questioner than the King. Whatever you want, we'll answer for you as truthfully as we can."

Melcar nodded appreciatively. He understood. The Hljodhr Evarinya would have been questioned like that if Murtagh hadn't told the King they had no idea what had happened; that they'd all been as confused, shocked and disoriented as himself. Melcar winced when he thought of Murtagh Firestone, and he tried to shake off the picture that rose in his mind.

"Thank You. The princess _did _come here the night she went missing?"

"Yes sir. I know it was her, since it's hard to miss her, sir, even in the torchlight. Her hair always has that reddish copper sheen to it that makes her stand out."

Nodding Melcar continued, all the while keeping his eyes and ears open for details anyone else could have missed

"And she certainly did come out?"

"Yes sir. After a minute or two, she came out, shut the door, said goodnight and headed back towards her wing. There was nothing different about her, sir."

_She could have been overpowered once she left the treasury, or... _

"You do know that the dragon eggs chambers are located in a secret chamber connected to the treasury, correct?"

"Yes sir, well, now we do. We didn't until the kings demons came storming in here and we watched them pull a lever from behind one of the tapestries and minutes later they were dragging black cloaked bodies from the hidden door. The king keeps asking us if we saw anyone go in, but we just say the only one who went in was the princess and she left soon after entering."

Melcar looked the other two men up and down when something clicked

"Where is the fourth guard?"

"Who, Darc? He left the other night before we new the princess left. He had an off shift and went home, about thirty minutes before the alarms went off announcing the princess was missing. You can't think he had anything to do with it, can you?" The lieutenant defended his guard, but Melcar couldn't.

Once he thought about it for a moment, the pieces of an offside puzzle began fitting together.

"There is a possibility he was a Varden spy." He said suddenly, causing the other men to jump at his intense gaze.

"Where does this, Darc, live in the city?"

The guards suddenly looked sheepish "We don't know, sir. He's only been here a few weeks and no one's really gotten buddy-buddy with him, if you know what I mean. Sir, are you thinking…" "I'm not thinking anything, Lieutenant. Do you know if there is any other way out of the treasury or egg chamber than these doors?"

Suddenly the lieutenant went visibly paler and his light blue eyes widened

"Oh Tavron help us." He whispered and Melcar waited patiently until the man could talk again "Yes Captain, there is another way. Captain Karees let it slip that there was a trap door that they could have dragged the bodies out of instead of coming this way for us to see."

Melcar suddenly understood. One possibility was that the missing treasury guard was a magician and made his fellows believe Taya had left and had then slipped in, leaving an illusion of himself behind and captured Taya, using the trap door to his advantage. The other possibility was he was still a spy, but had no clue that Taya would suddenly go missing and he left to go back to the Varden…perhaps because his job was finished. The princess was a rumor in some places, and the Varden could have sent him to see if she was true or just that… a rumor. He'd seen Taya and so he'd left. Along with that possibility was that Taya herself had sent that illusion to trick the guards and had stumbled across the lever by accident, found the egg and slipped away through the trap door.

Melcar was suddenly filled with exhilaration. His face must have lit up, because the lieutenant and his men brightened as well. But before they could inquire, he asked

"May I go in?"

The guards nodded and opened the door

"I don't see why not. The king has no use for the egg chamber, without the egg."

Before Melcar walked in, he turned his head

"Lieutenant, do not tell anyone, even the king, of my coming here, and especially not what I've come up with." "Why not sir?" the lieutenant asked, confused

"As the captain of the princess's bodyguards I am responsible, whether it was my fault or not, for anything that happens to her. It's my duty, and mine alone to figure out what happened to her. Galbatorix can worry about the missing egg. I will worry about the missing princess. None of what I have come up with is rock solid and until I know every detail the king is not to know, do you understand? I will take what I've found to the king in my own time, with solid evidence of what transpired."

The lieutenant was still confused, but he and the other guards nodded, all murmuring their appropriate 'yes sir's and Melcar slipped inside and called back

"Do not expect me back this way. I'll be following a hunch. I was never here." With that he shut the door and hurried to the tapestry that was pulled back to reveal the hidden doorway, which was open. Apparently the king didn't care about the chamber anymore if someone new its location. He felt the spot where the magic barrier had been and examined the new marble where there had once been a large hole. He followed the passages until he came to an open room where a glass pedestal stood with a very good imitation of a green dragon egg that rested in a glass case. Since everyone was saying 'the egg is stolen' he new this one was just a ploy and he walked into an adjoining room to where an empty pedestal stood, but there was no glass this time. Why would there be glass around the egg, anyways?

He also wondered why there was a trapdoor in the chamber, but since Galbatorix hadn't built the city, he would never know. He also wasn't going to ask why Galbatorix had put the egg in a chamber with a trapdoor. Either the man had had a brain lapse, or he had some secret reason. But on observing the room, he found no door and decided there was _another_ room that had the trap door in it. So he ran his hands along the walls until he found the hidden lever and the door opened silently and shut behind him. He saw the trap door then, and after he'd climbed the ladder and exited the door, he found himself in a large windowed corridor.

He stiffened when he realized where he was and made a beeline for the door at the end of the corridor. It would not do to have Galbatorix find him snooping around his section of the castle. Instead of going through the door, he slipped into a hidden passageway, and was suddenly hit with a smell of pine needles, a few days old but distinct. He ran down the passage in a daze and ended up in Taya's wing, close to her room. He slipped inside and looked around, catching again the stain of the carpet and the upturned fold of the rug. He stiffened and knelt, seeing the splatters on the wood. She was wounded…probably in the fight against all the egg's guardians. He imagined her rushing around the room, gathering her packed supplies and then he went to the window and looked down. He realized she'd scaled the castle and went straight to the stables from there. He smiled. Ingenious. He stepped onto the ledge and quietly ran along a roof and a minute later jumped off and headed to the stables.

Kennira, one of the stable hands even though she was a girl, came out to meet him and was rubbing her dirty hands on her work pants

"Hello, Captain. What brings you by?" She walked with him to the stables

"Kennira." He greeted "I'm surveying every possibility of Taya's disappearance. I know that Chester and Gypsy are gone, and all of their things. Does that mean their fly masks and blankets as well?"

"Yes, well, at least the blankets are gone. The masks are still here, in their proper places. But everything else was cleared out. It's confusing. What have you made out of it?"

"Just that I think Taya left on her own and without any Varden help." To his immense surprise, Kennira laughed. At his raised eyebrow she explained

"I'm glad someone's thinking around here. No _one _person could overpower Taya and how in the world, and why, would they take just her two horses and all their tack and belongings?" Then it was Melcar's turn to laugh. "So, you figured all of this out on your own?"

Kennira grinned

"No. You did. I just voiced it all to you. And I agree with you."

"What, can you read minds?" "No. You just said you thought Taya left on her own. I was voicing you're other thoughts for you, but also agreeing with you."

"Well, Kennira. I must say, you are one of a kind." "So are you, Captain. You're the only one who's put the facts together and decided Taya left by herself. Now I agree with you, so that makes two of us."

Melcar shook his head bewildered. Kennira was one of the oddest women he knew, but he liked her well enough. No one in the castle could stand her, except Taya who loved being around the perky 20 year old woman.

"If you want another place to put the facts together, the gate guards may be able to help you." Kennira suggested and Melcar grinned at her. "Thanks, Kennira. I'll just say hello to Adnarim and be on my way."

Kennira nodded "Have a good night, Captain." "You too."

They parted ways and Melcar went to pet his stallion, who nickered when he saw his owner.

"Hey buddy." The man whispered, stroking the horse's smooth face and he gave his horse a treat he'd found on his way in and with a farewell pat Melcar left and in less than five minutes was at the castle gate house.

"Halt!" Someone barked and Melcar couldn't help but roll his eyes and retort

"If I was a spy trying to get out of the castle grounds I wouldn't be walking in your direct line of sight, Major."

There was an eerie pause until Melcar walked up, toe to toe with the major of the gate. He was slightly taller than Melcar, but not quite so filled out and muscular. He didn't have the appearance of a soldier, either. He held a large, evil looking pike in his right hand and he looked startled at the sight of Melcar standing before him with a raised eyebrow

"Sorry Captain. We just have our orders to stop and question anyone leaving the castle…"

Melcar waved off his apology "Don't worry. You're just doing you're jobs. But I'm the one who's going to ask the questions, so sit tight. I'm investigating the Princess's disappearance. Did anyone leave the castle that night?"

"Only three or four people. One of guards from the treasury had leave, so he left, and a maid left with her father and then a young noble's son we think left on a hunting trip with his two horses. He had his bow strung across his back and he had a lot of bags on his pack horse. He looked like he was going to be gone a long time."

Melcar wanted to laugh. Of course.

"What did the horses look like?" "Well sir, it was getting dark, but the horse he was riding had white markings all over him and I couldn't tell the other one, since it had its gear on it."

"Tavron help you man! Did any of the baggage look… large?" He was purposefully leading the men from the conclusion of Taya's leaving by herself. He new if the king asked the guards these same questions and Melcar told them it was Taya leaving, the king would know Taya'd defected and hunt her down like a hound on the fresh trail of a fox. Taya'd been the one to steal the egg. It all fit.

The major's face paled just like the lieutenants had

"You…you…you don't think that was actually…a Varden spy with the Princess and the egg, do you?" He looked seriously scared out of his wits

The other guards around them stiffened and looked at each other, horrified. For show, Melcar shook his head sadly.

"There's no way to tell, but there is a good chance yes, that the person who left did indeed have the princess and the egg in his possession."

"And we let him slip through our fingers as easily as water over bricks." The man muttered

Melcar didn't know what to say, but decided it'd be better to act the part of a bodyguard

"Thank You for your time, all of you. Major, keep up what you're doing. Don't let anyone out of here without questioning them thoroughly, and be on you're guard. A spy could still be in the castle and try to make a break for it. Alert the same thing to the other gates. We can't let anyone else slip through."

He turned on his heel and went back towards the castle, but instead of going up to Taya's wing he headed for her gardens, where Danva and Shollana, her two wolf sized guard dogs were allowed to roam. The dogs greeted him with wagging tails and friendly sniffs and he went over to a bench, petting the two dogs' heads and looking up into the cloudless night sky.

He was positive Taya had run. She was an adult, and Galbatorix was bound to know that by having her loyalty, forced or not, was an asset to his reign. She wouldn't have let that happen, but her best bet would have been to run to the Varden to offer them her services in defeating her father. It wasn't a secret among Taya's inner circle she despised the man, and her running from him made it clearer she new what was at stake.

By leaving her bodyguards, she'd allowed herself to have a better chance of escape than a huge group leaving, and a greater possibility of not being found. One person with two horses was not uncommon, so she'd enabled herself to have an easy escape. And by not telling her faithful bodyguards what she was going to do, she made sure they didn't try to stop her and saved herself the sorrow of leaving them at the hands of Galbatorix if they'd known.

Melcar sighed and closed his eyes.

He had a pretty good feeling they'd all meet again, but he was slightly worried about what would happen between now and then.

Ayda and Kyra were in shock, it seemed, and the guards were practically torturing themselves at the fact they'd let someone take their precious charge from right under their noses. Kennira had been right. Everyone else believed a Varden spy had stolen the egg and princess. Murtagh was probably the worst off, being Galbatorix's rider and he'd been in the castle when it'd happened. Melcar tried not to remember the scene he'd witnessed the next day on the kings return, but a piece of it filled his vision. He hadn't been there, in the throne room, but he'd been walking by when Murtagh had burst through the doors and charged towards the dragon hold. He'd been a mess and Melcar had noticed him trying to heal himself as he ran to get away from the king and carry out his orders. The rider hadn't been seen since then, and the bodyguards had a feeling he and Thorn were scouring the land to try to find Taya, or most likely, the more important missing thing, the egg. Galbatorix hardly cared about his daughter, and the egg to him was far more important. If it hatched for the Varden, he'd have to double his and Murtagh's Eldunari. It was well known among the Hljodhrs that Galbatorix and Murtagh's unnatural powers were coming from the dragon heart of hearts and Taya had been furious when she'd found out. Melcar didn't know if the Varden even had an idea what was behind Galbatorix's immense energy store. If Taya made it to the Varden that would most likely be one of the first things she told them.

Melcar shook his head and breathed in the cool air, letting his senses flow outwards. Somewhere, in the wilderness miles away from him, Taya was escaping to the Varden, facing an adventure he wished to the high heavens he could face with her. But he respected her choice to leave them in the dark. It was a wise decision, the one she'd made. But he hoped they'd cross each other's paths again, and soon.

_I'll be waiting for that day, Taya. _He thought serenely and stood, heading back inside. The dogs sat down and cocked their heads at him as he walked through the door and shut it behind him, and he headed straight to his room and once there, he fell onto his bed, still dressed in his boots, pants, shirt and cloak and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep thinking of where the princess had gone too, and going over all the things she'd done for him and his fellow bodyguards in the past years.

* * *

She had a pretty good idea Melcar was thinking about her, right then. She missed his warm laughter and mysterious eyes, and she wondered how they'd meet again in the days to come. She vowed if anything happened to her precious bodyguards while she traveled that she'd make the man or person's pay, even if something like that happened years in the future. She'd scour the earth till she found one of her missing family. Her kin were precious to her…more precious to her than her own life. Even if she had to travel over the dangerous mountains to the other side to find one of her family, she would.

Taya Corsallen didn't know that sometime, later on, all that she'd vowed that night, would come true and she'd one day run into someone she never thought existed…one who was only mentioned a couple times on a piece of paper…one who's destiny was entwined with hers…one who would one day save her life after she'd saved his.

She shut her eyes to the moonlight outside her window and quickly fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Requests

**Hello my good People!**

**This is Chapter 6, revised. I am currently revising the first 25 or so chapters of the story, while I continue updating. Lots and lots of typing. Please note that the story will be slightly 'choppy', meaning one chapter will make sense and the next will not. And if you have read _Brisingr_ by Christopher Paolini, you will see that things in this story, for the moment, do not coincide with the book. I wrote all this before the book was published. Mea Culpa!('my fault' in latin)**

**Anyways, Thank You all my fantastic reviewers, you are what's making this story continue as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's characters, cities, languges and so forth. **

* * *

***Next Morning***

It was light outside when Taya's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Compared to sleeping on the ground, this was heaven.

Plus, being able to sleep in late without getting up at the crack of dawn and riding all day was a blessing as well. She could laze around, wander the town like she never had before and sleep some more!

One of the hitches to being a princess was everyone was usually demanding you're time and you could hardly ever get a lazy day. Freedom was so sweet.

The previous night came back to her and Taya frowned. The realization that the lady down there was her _aunt _was hard to believe, much less Sasha being her cousin. It was just weird. What next? Now Taya just had to figure out if she was going to tell them who she was and make sure she hadn't hallucinated the whole thing last night, or leave tomorrow morning and forget about the little family and the woman who was probably her mother's younger sister.

She decided it wouldn't hurt to watch them a little more, to see if she could seriously trust them with her identity and see if they were loyal to the king or Varden supporters in a small, microscopic way.

Taya shrugged and stood, changed into a pair of clean clothes and stuffed the egg back into her money bag then slipped the bag across her shoulders. She opened the door and stepped out, locking the door behind her and headed downstairs.

There wasn't anyone at the tables and a few morning people were conversing at the bar with Sasha, who waved at Taya. Taya smiled back and headed out the back door to feed her horses and was met with a commotion the likes she'd never seen before.

A large group of people were in the stable and she realized where all the occupants of the inn had gone. Someone was yelling at someone to grab a rope, and Taya heard a familiar squeal and pushed her way through the crowd to see Nacar and a tall, grey cloaked man trying to corner Chester, who was loose in the barn walkway.

"Stop! Just _stop_!" Taya yelled over the din, causing Nacar and the other man to pause and turn around. She pushed passed them and Chester slowly walked up to her, snorting, the white's of his eyes showing. She caressed his head and he slightly relaxed and she walked him back to his stall and walked him in, noticing there was no hay inside and his water bucket was tipped over.

"Now what in the _world_ was _that _about?" She demanded, glaring furiously at Nacar and the man, along with everyone else.

"That horse of yours, ma'am, is a demon. I was only bringing my horse passed him and he suddenly turned and kicked, causing my mare to do the same. I put my mare up and went to you're horses stall and he bit at me so I opened the door to give him a swat and he charged me, and I jumped back as he barreled passed and we've been trying to catch him to put him back in his stall."

The grey cloaked man angrily replied, sending a heated glare at Chester who was standing in the back of his stall with his head down, breathing hard.

Taya's eyes burned and she took another step closer to the man, poking her finger into his chest

"You idiot! Don't you know not to mess with someone else's horse? Where are you from, brainless island? That stallion is worth over 10,000 gold and you were going to _hit _him because he took a nip at you? Did you ever stop to consider he felt threatened by you or you blasted mare?"

Everyone sucked their breath in when she told them the mad stallion's worth, and they tried to get a better look at him while the man Taya was confronting glared down at her. He had to be about 6 foot 2, and at his right side was a two handed sword and a dagger sheathed at his left. He had medium length dark brown hair and common dark brown eyes. There wasn't anything amazing about his figure, except perhaps his height, but when you stand around a 6 foot 6 man all the time, 6'2 feels short. He seemed surprised that Taya could stand her ground against him and that only seemed to make him angrier

"You just insulted me, do you realize that, _maiden?_" he growled and Taya scoffed

"I could have you on you're back in seconds, brain-o. You just tried to mess with _my _horse. You don't want it to come to blows. If you'd hurt my horse, you would have paid for it. I don't care if you're some blasted noble's son or even if you were the king's son…you mess with my horse again and you're going to pay. I wish he'd run you over for that. He didn't manage to get a chunk out of you, did he?"

He stared down at her incredulously as she looked him over and stated "A pity. It might have added something to you're looks."

There were titters from her audience and she looked over at the new horse across the aisle and noticed the ragged pinto mare standing with her tack still on.

"You've got to be joking." She muttered and looked back at the man.

"You know, I could convict you of animal abuse in a matter of seconds. And harm to personal property. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"It wouldn't matter. I'd never get the papers." He sneered and she was itching to take a punch at him but she laughed instead.

"You'd be surprised. I can drive a hard case when needed."

"I didn't touch your filthy mule!" He spat and this time she allowed herself to slip. Since his head was a little far and she was being lazy, she delivered a satisfying punch to his gut, and stepped back as he doubled over. At this moment, Nacar, who had been standing quietly behind the two and fretting over the argument most probable outcome, stepped forward towards the man

"Sir Chovaroff, Lady Cavrona, I would ask if you are going to fight, if you would please do so somewhere other than the stable…if not at all. We don't need a fight here."

"I'm sorry, Mister Tatanya. I shouldn't have punched him. I let my guard slip for a split second. I am willing to drop the argument if Sir Chovaroff is." She turned back to the man and had just enough time to see the punch before it caught her on the side of her jaw. Red hot anger boiled inside her and she spat a little blood onto the hay at their feet. Thousands of sparring hand to hand lessons came rushing back to her and she slipped a casual but hardcore fighting stance with her arms away from her sides but not in the defensive.

"It seems Sir Chovaroff does not wish to drop the argument." She commented dryly and he replied contemptuously "I am now." "Not for my life. But I should say we should take the fight into the street so as not to get thrown out by the Inn's owner.'

"If you want a fight, girl, you have one." "You're going to regret calling me a girl in a few moments." "Oh yes? Why would I do that?"

Taya didn't reply but began backing up, not taking her eyes from her opponent. Sure, she'd started it and she hadn't been expecting him to drop it after she'd slugged him, but the way he'd hit her back told her he didn't care that she was a woman. Chovaroff followed her with a wicked grin on his face and the crowd parted for them.

What Taya didn't realize was his name. Lord Xor Chovaroff was a rich noble from Gil'ead and he carried a lot of weight in the king's court when he wanted too. His son, Edrin, was his pride and joy and hardly let him out of his sight without a guard of at least four well trained men. The guards, who were waiting until their 'charge' was settled, were sitting atop their horses outside the stable and they stiffened when Edrin came out, stalking a young fiery haired lady, who had blood trickling down her chin. They could tell Edrin would not be easily stopped but they had no idea if the woman was able to defend herself against thevyoung man who they could tell was very angry. They'd heard the commotion and had seen the same lady run into the stable and heard her yell to stop, so they could only think something was going on with her horse.

The relation between Edrin Chovaroff and his personal guard was an awkward one. The young man hated having the guard, and the guard honestly couldn't care less if their charge got his butt kicked by a woman unless it cost them their jobs. So they looked at one another and leapt off their horses and tied them to the hitching posts then stood watch, prepared to intervene in the fight if things weren't going well on one side. But no one was expecting Taya to be able to fight like she did.

She slipped in under Edrin's guard and delivered a series of blows to his midsection and pranced back in time to only receive a nick on her hip that she hardly felt. They circled for a minute until he went in for a strike and she flitted away from him with ease and caught him with a side kick in the back of his knee causing his leg to buckle beneath him and he used his fall to spin and swipe her legs from under her, but she twisted and rolled as she fell and was on her feet before he was and elbowed him in the shoulder blade from behind.

It continued like that for 15 minutes, and a large crowd had gathered around the two fighters. Raina, Sasha and Niera had joined the bystanders and they hardly recognized Tanyel Cavrona, streaked with sweat and dirt, her hair in complete disarray and her clothes filmed with dust. Edrin was a despicable sight, with blood running from him nose that she'd cracked only minutes before and he was circling his opponent with a limp in his stride from a powerful round kick to his outside leg, most likely greatly weakening or slightly fracturing the fibula.

Taya's jaw was badly bruised and the inside of her mouth tasted of blood still, where he'd managed to catch her again as she'd slipped away from him after reverse punching him in his left side breaking a rib or two. Two of her fingers were broken, and his finger nails had raked her left shoulder and it stung badly. She had a cut on her forearm and the sleeve of her right shoulder was ripped to show a gash that was bleeding. That was all he'd managed to inflict on her and she proceeded to deal him more harmful blows. This was no regular sparring match between her and her bodyguards. When he'd managed to get under her guard those few times, her perception tightened, catching his blows before they happened, blocking and parrying and dancing away before he could catch her again. In her field of vision she saw the four rigid black clad men standing on the edge of the battle field but she didn't care, her attention riveted to the man who'd had the guts to challenge her to fight. She hook kicked him in the stomach and as he doubled over she twirled, grabbed his arm and yanked it till there was an audible pop and he gasped in pain and she stepped away. Seeing the end of the fight in sight, she dealt him an ax kick, sending him painfully onto his stomach. With an air of finality about her, she stepped forward and pressed her foot against his dislocated shoulder and pushed. He let out a cry of pain as the shoulder popped back into place and he lay, whimpering and clutching his arm at her feet.

Taya finally looked around her with clear vision, noticing absently that the dust from the road was starting to settle. She bent her left knee and cocked an eyebrow at the downed man.

"If you still don't want to end the argument, I'll continue." She said casually and he stared at her, his face twisted in pain. His guards walked over as she stood and they eyed her suspiciously.

"Is he you're charge?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You could say that, yes. Our lord won't be too happy he'll get home in such condition." "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you, then." "Don't be. That was some nice fighting you did, ma'am. Were you going easy on him in the beginning?"

Taya saw Raina and Sasha approaching and she nodded

"I didn't know who I was fighting. When he got me the second time I realized he knew what he was doing, in a way."

"Well," One of the men laughed "I don't think he'll be messing with any ladies for awhile after this. You never know when one can lay you flat on the floor."

Taya grinned, realizing that was the same thing Jerdan Caldell had said the night before. Another thought ran across her mind and she sniggered quietly to herself.

She'd seriously beaten up three men in the past 24 hours, and she _wasn't_ on the sparring fields. Granted, she'd only punched two of them and they'd both been drunk, but it still counted. She hoped it didn't become a habit for her on her journey, to come into town and men were suddenly being tossed around the streets like puppets on strings. Perhaps she should bring it down a notch, so as not to make too much of a spectacle of herself in Dras'leona or anywhere else. The last thing she needed was the king to get word that a crazy redhead had beat one of his lord's sons in a street fight and devastation to the population was following her.

"We'd better get him inside." Another of the guards commented.

Taya nodded and stepped back to let the men pick up the now unconscious man. Raina stared at Taya with wide eyes, having never seen a fight, at least not like that. Out of the corner of her eye Taya saw Niera open the main door of the inn for the guards who, carrying their burden between the four of them, followed her inside.

"Are you sure you still want me to stick around?" Taya asked, turning back to the two and rubbing her sore jaw. Her fingers were throbbing painfully and she really wanted to get back to her room to heal herself. She new it'd be weird if she was suddenly walking around with no broken bones, but she didn't really care.

"That was…_amazing_!" Sasha commented and the three walked to the stables, and Taya was surprised that people were patting her on the back and shouting to her

"Good fighting!" and stuff like that.

"That'll be the most talked of thing in the city before long." Sasha continued, not really caring what she said, but she'd just witnessed the best fight she'd ever seen and was slightly jittery.

"Where did you _learn_ all that?" Raina asked, staring up at Taya who chuckled

"I have some good friends and we'd all practice fighting each other everyday. I can't believe I let him hit me, though."

"Hey, no one's invincible, seriously. You beat the heck out of him, giving him something to think about. Not many"

Taya cut Sasha off quickly, saying in an undertone

"Don't say it, please. I know. I need to go feed my horses."

"I, uh, already did." Raina quietly commented and Taya paused in mid stride and looked slightly down at the girl who'd ducked her head. Taya grinned widely and on impulse ruffled the girl's hair, noticing with a hidden grimace its texture.

"It's Alright. Thank You, Raina."

Sasha looked at the girl, who'd looked up and smiled. The older teens face wore a puzzled expression as she looked at the two and she once again thought of the strange effect Tanyel Cavrona had on young Raina, an effect no one else had been ever able to get near too, and Tanyel did it with ease and was a complete stranger none the less.

They walked into the stables anyways, and Taya looked at Chester who came to the front of his stall and stared at her with his ears perked forwards.

"What?" She growled and stalked up to the horse that swiveled his ears back and forth, his eyes steadily watching her with a passion.

"What, after you decide to get me into a fight you want to go for a _ride?_ Seriously horse, you're deranged."

"How can you tell what he wants?" Raina wanted to know. Her head was cocked curiously to the side, with an expression that made Taya throw back her head and let out a long peal of harmonious laughter.

"Whenever he looks at me like that, I know he's itching to get out of his stall. It comes from knowing him from a foal, I guess."

"I know you just had a street brawl, but _would_ you like to go on a ride? We could take Shacour and Chester and Raina could ride Dria, my father's horse."

Raina looked surprised at the suggestion, but then lit up like a candle flame. Taya looked down at her swollen hand, and wondered if anyone had noticed her fingers were broken and eagerly agreed to the thought of going on a pleasure ride with the two girls, instead of all alone in the wilderness with only her two horses and her own mind to talk to.

"That would be fantastic. As it's still early, we could take a lunch and hang around Leona Lake, or something. It sounds like a fantastic idea."

"I like that idea. Raina, do you mind going in and getting lunch? I'm sure mother will be more than happy to get you what we need."

The young girl looked slightly crestfallen, but nodded and trudged into the inn.

Sasha smiled and shook her head slightly

"Guess she wanted to tack."

"I guess so. She's so…diverting is a good description for her. I can't stop thinking about her. It's weird."

Taya was already tacking Chester, who stood perfectly still for her, while Shacour understood what was going on and caused him to get all excited as Sasha put the saddle on him and tightened the girth. Sasha shook her head at the hyper horse and went to get Dria, a 13 year old tobiano mare. Raina came out just as Sasha was sliding the bit into the horse's mouth and Taya swung onto Chester, and while they weren't looking, she muttered a healing spell and grimaced when her fingers popped.

Raina tied the full saddlebags to her saddle and after the two had mounted, they rode out, Sasha and Tanyel chattering about the fight, and Raina listening intently, though her face would have fooled anybody else, as it was stony and blank.

Instead of going straight to Leona Lake, they decided to ride around the city and the wilderness around the area. Raina watched jealously as Chester loped easily across the grass on the Lake's edge, his tail floating behind gracefully and Tanyel's face was lit up with a content grin. Sasha watched Raina and Tanyel carefully, and after two hours of playing around they stopped and hobbled the horses in the grass and settled down to eat their lunch. Sasha and Raina were entertained by Tanyel, who had a talent for keeping people talking and interested. Raina hardly said anything as usual, but she was incredibly attentive to everything Tanyel said. Sasha talked quite a bit as well and they stayed out by the lake for more than three hours.

"Wow." Tanyel commented, looking over the lake with satisfaction, taking a bite of her apple "It's not all the time I get to have a day such as this back home. My friends and I always travel to the lake by the city, but there's something special about today for some reason."

Sasha cocked an eyebrow, grinning. She felt as if she'd known this girl for her whole life. They both got along marvelously, and Sasha looked out over the lake as well.

"Well, I'm lucky to be here as well. A couple years ago I had the Tagano Fever and almost didn't live through it."

Taya shivered "Tagano Fever? No offense, but I thought anyone infected wouldn't bounce back. The death rate from that disease is horrible."

"You're right. But I didn't just _bounce back_, as you say. I didn't do anything. I was healed by a magician in the Kings train."

Taya froze, her face shocked. "How many years ago was that?"

"Oh, about four years since I was healed. Why?"

Taya's mind was thrown back four years, to when she was fourteen. Her father had taken her to a meeting with the Dras'leona lords there, and on their way out of the city, she distinctly remembered the young, deathly pale, dying girl in her father's arms as she'd dismounted and did what her father did not and got away with it no less. The girl had awoken, free of whatever had been killing her and Taya had fled before they could thank her and her father could notice her absence. She looked back at Sasha, shock coloring her face. Raina and Sasha stared back at her, confused.

"Excuse me." Taya said while standing and walking a few feet away from the two and she stared out over Leona Lake.

It couldn't be. Was the world this small? Or had someone led her to the inn that housed the girl whose life she'd saved.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked, but she didn't stand. She felt confused, but something told her that she was about to get her questions answered so she didn't say anymore. On the other hand, Raina stood and slowly walked over to the woman and before Sasha could stop her, she reached out and touched Tanyel's shoulder tentatively. The woman didn't move, and Raina stood behind her, waiting patiently.

"I know you have questions, Sasha, so let me answer them for you." She'd finallymade up her mind. It wasn't coincidence she'd found Sasha and Raina. She had to trust them. She new it.

Taya turned, and stared down into Raina's eyes that were so much like her own.

"I want to tell you both a story. It starts 20 years ago in a little house in Uru'baen, with a family of five."

Taya took Raina's hand and sat down with her by Sasha, who had raised an eyebrow. What a story had to do with her questions she had no idea, but she settled down to listen and was immediately caught up in the tale.

"20 years ago, on a clear night in Uru'baen city, a girl was walking through the streets on her way home from her work when she was suddenly blindfolded from behind and knocked unconscious. She awoke the next day to find herself in a well lit, lavish bedroom. Scared and confused, she had no choice but to stay, unable to get onto the terrace and escape because of the locked windows and the door was firmly bolted from the outside. There was food, but she chose not to eat it.

The next day, after memorizing the whole room from floor to ceiling, two women came in and practically forced her into an elegant gown, strapless and lacy, and when they were finished, three men, cloaked in crimson and black entered and firmly escorted her through many passages and hallways to two, magnificent double doors and into what could only be a thrown room. There she was forced to her knees and she watched in horror and fear as the King himself walked up to her. She was too afraid of the circumstance she was in to speak, though she quickly recovered from the shock and defended herself against his questions. He wanted to know about the Varden, the resistance, but she had nothing to tell. She was taken back to her room, and the process was repeated for nearly three weeks. She had no idea what this was all about, but she had a feeling she would never see her family again. One day, four weeks later, she was escorted not to the thrown room, but a dining room, where the king waited for her and she was forced to dine with him. He never hurt her, and that actually scared her. Two weeks later, she was led to the thrown room again, and was told, by the king, she would be his wife. He was not expecting the tirade he got, yet he still did not harm her as she thought he would. Little did she know, he admired her spirit and her temper. A week later, with only a few higher nobles knowing, the girl was forced to marry the king, otherwise her family would be murdered. She managed to get one letter out to her family, which only said to flee.

Two years passed, and she bore a daughter. Only four people besides the king and the queen knew of the babe's existence, and the King was angry the queen had not born him a son as he'd hoped. The Queen had had no contact with her family in those two years, and all she knew was that they had fled the city and gone elsewhere, to her relief. Now she feared for her child, under the influence of the man she'd been forced to marry; the man who had destroyed the entire race of dragons except his own and three eggs; the man who'd killed countless people for his own benefit…the man who was her daughter's father. Then Morzan's son, after both his father's and mother's deaths, was brought to live in the castle and the two youngsters took to each other like Shrrg to meat. They were the best of friends, both children of evil men and both with a similar thinking pattern. But as the girl grew up, the spitting image of her mother, the Queen noticed she had almost no traits from her father, except a devious and quick mind, and even those her mother had. She realized that as her daughter grew older, she would easily see and avoid her father's corruption.

The unwilling Queen was sent to Gil'ead for a year and a half with her daughter. When they returned, the girl had just turned three. So life continued for three years, and then something changed about the Queen. She became more withdrawn, though to her daughter she acted as if she would lose her at any moment. The princess, a mischievous 6 year old, adored the attentions of her mother, and six more years passed. The two returned to Gil'ead for two months, where they had a castle, and then the King told them to return early. The twelve year old, two weeks after their return, was frightened by her mother, who, after returning from a walk, grabbed her in a bone crushing hug, crying into her daughter's hair. The twelve year tried to sooth her mother, but to no avail. The Queen gave her a diary, telling her not to open it until she was ready, and that she'd know when she was ready. Afraid and confused, the girl asked what was wrong, but her mother could not answer her question. The next day, there was no sign of the queen. Two days later after frantic searching, she was found, stabbed to death in her own garden. The funeral day was cold and gloomy, and as the princess cried into her best friends shoulder, she saw the cold look upon her father's face as her mother was lowered into the ground beneath the large willow tree in her garden, and then it started to rain. From that day forward, the princess had no love for her father in the least, remembering always the look on his face. Two of the king's men were assigned to her and she quickly won them over, and they were the first to form the Hljodhr Evarinya, the Silent Stars. Her father ignored her for the most part and she was only called for when he held a dinner, ball, dance, meeting or when important guests would visit the castle. Her existence was well known, except the King made everyone who new she was his daughter swear an unbreakable oath to tell no one of her existence, even if it meant their death or deaths. So she grew up with her faithful bodyguards and her childhood friend became her lover. Her lover fled Uru'baen, but was captured, brought back and tortured for weeks until he surrendered to the king after the second dragon hatched for him." Taya continued even when Sasha drew in a quick breath "She stood behind him through all his trials, trying to overlook the things he did, while a plan grew in her mind. Finally, the plan became all too real when she turned eighteen and her father made it clear he had more uses for her. She staged a break in and kidnap, where the last dragon egg and she were smuggled out of the castle while the king was away and his servant was totally unaware. So she planned a course, traveling in the wilderness for days until she came to Dras'leona."

Taya took in a deep breath as she finished and looked at the expressions on the two females faces.

"So what are you trying to say?" Sasha asked hesitantly, but she already had a feeling she new. Taya sighed

"The princess of this tale…is me. I'm Taya Corsallen, not Tanyel Cavrona."

Raina stared at her with wide eyes, while Sasha frowned

"And while I am the princess, the woman who was forced to be queen…" "Was my mother's sister, Lenya." Sasha finished for her. Taya nodded and settled down to wait.

"That means that…_miraskka_! You're the princess of Alagaesia, the daughter of Galbatorix…and you're my cousin." Sasha breathed.

"What's more, I know who saved you're life."

"Really? Who?"

"I did. There was a meeting that Galbatorix drug me along to here when I was almost fourteen, and I clearly remember healing a girl not much older than myself."

There was utter silence, and Taya began to fear what they were thinking. She wouldn't be surprised if they decided to hate her. It had happened before and she new it would happen again; wherever she went she would make enemies because of her heritage.

"Will we tell my mother?" Sasha asked, nearly causing Taya to jump

"What do you mean?" She replied cautiously

"That her beloved sister is dead and was the Queen of Alagaesia and you're her daughter?"

"You…don't hate me because I'm Galbatorix's daughter?" Taya asked, almost incredulous, but with a touch of hope in her voice.

"Why would we hate you for that? By my standards, you're not related to him. A mothers daughter is what you are, if I do say so myself. You left the castle knowing that if you didn't Galbatorix would start paying you more attention and hundreds of thousands could die because of that!"

"Okay, that makes me feel a lot better." "So, are you heading to the Varden?" "Where else would I go? I know that they are stationed in Surda for the time being, and unless I wanted to go wander the mountains for the dwarves or the forest for the elves, or even make my own faction, the Varden are my best bet."

Sasha grinned, "True, true. So, that leads us back to my first question. Do we tell my mother who you are?" "How will she take it?" "She probably won't want you out of her sight for a long time, and pester you about her sister at random times."

Taya grinned back. "I think I could handle that."

Through the whole conversation, Raina had been silent, and now she was looking at her feet, her knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. Taya looked over at her as Sasha said "So, I guess we call you Taya now."

Taya nodded again, and scooted in front of Raina, who looked up at her

"What is it?" Taya asked softly, and Raina shook her head, and looked back down.

"Please tell me." Taya pushed, and Raina drew in a deep breath

"I don't want you to leave…"

There was another silence, and Raina looked back up into Taya's eyes

"Could I go with you?"

Taya took the girls hands in hers and Raina continued hopefully

"I wouldn't be a nuisance. But…" She looked over at Sasha who was stone still and she rushed on "I don't want to be a slave anymore…not here. I feel like I don't belong here. I…I don't have anything here."

Taya, on impulse, replied, "Raina, I _know _you don't belong here. But its up to the Tatanya's."

"I highly doubt they would refuse you if you asked if Raina could leave, even if you didn't tell them you're their niece. You see, you two, we know Raina isn't supposed to be here, that it was an accident that she became a slave, but never once did we think of letting her go anywhere by herself, free. But she wouldn't be alone now. She'd have you…" "And?" Taya turned slightly to Sasha, who grinned wickedly "Wherever that girl goes, so do I."

"So, you're inviting yourself along on a hair brained mission to the Varden." Taya stated, and then laughed.

"That's the idea."

"Then who am I to refuse my cousin?

"Well, you _are _a princess." "Ah, please don't think I'm going to use that one on you. Here's one rule that I have, and it's that you don't look at me as royalty. One reason is it can easily ruin a potential friendship and another is because I didn't choose to be a princess. My own bodyguards are more my family and they don't ever call me princess unless we are at a special occasion. I may come up with _other _'rules'_,_ or guidlines, but I can't think of any at the moment." "That's a good thing. I hate rules."

"Then you'll fit in marvelously. So do I."

"So am I going with you?" Raina stared up at Taya, who hadn't directly answered her request.

"Of course, Raina. If I have anything to say about it, you'll be free tonight."

Raina's eyes went wide, the prospect of freedom too large for her to comprehend. Taya grinned, and ruffled Raina's hair and let the disgusted expression once again contort her face

"First things first. You need to get cleaned up."

Sasha grinned widely and Raina snickered once

"_Well, _there _is _a lake behind us." Sasha drawled, and Taya jumped up.

"To the lake! Last one in walks back." "Then I'm not going in last!" Sasha cried and Raina was suddenly barreling past the two, sprinting to the lake. Sasha and Taya looked at each other, grinned, and took off, matching each other's strides.

Raina was fast, and she let her athletic legs carry her swiftly into the cool, clear water and once she was deep enough she dove straight in, resurfacing nearly 6 feet away. When she'd wiped the water out of her eyes and looked around, she didn't see the other two. She frowned, and was suddenly drug under water by both her feet. She came up spluttering, the two cousins treading water and laughing. Raina narrowed her eyes and splashed water into their faces, cutting them off, and then she took off swimming in the opposite direction, the two following closely behind.

The three chased each other around the lake, ganging up on each other periodically or going free for all. Finally, Taya smirked as Sasha and Raina started kicking water at her, and she went under water, and with magic, created a giant waved that rose up, and swallowed the two then they were caught in another wave, and rode it to the shore, while Taya sat at the bottom of the lake, looking up with an air bubble around her head to allow her to breath. After a minute, when she saw the other two touch the sandy bottom she shot towards the surface, and came up grinning madly

"What in the _world _was _that_?" Sasha exclaimed, ringing her blond hair out as Raina almost yelled

"That was _so _cool!!"

Taya laughed, and replied, "_That_ was an example of what I can do." She knelt and laid her hand over the ground, and with a few short words, a pure white lily bloomed from the ground.

Raina and Sasha froze, and stared at her as she stood back up.

"You're a magician…" Sasha breathed.

"The ability runs in my family. My mother had the talent, but she never used it and Galbatorix is where he is because of it."

"How did you learn it?" Raina asked, and she touched the lily's petals questioningly

"Well, I found out I had the talent by accident. That's how it usually happens, with people who are not elves or dragon riders. Their first experience is by accident and if it doesn't kill them, they can become incredibly powerful."

"What was you're first experience?" Raina inquired curiously

Taya laughed, "I lit the cloak of one of Galbatorix's bodyguards on fire in a hallway. No one knew it was me except my mother. She told me I had an incredible talent, as I didn't even feel tired, but warned me not to use it until I thought I was ready. When she died, I knew it was time to pursue my talent. I was already fluent in the ancient language, and for me, it wasn't all that hard to hone it."

She picked up a smooth stone and threw it to Sasha, who caught it, and arched an eyebrow at Taya. "Concentrate on the stone as hard as you can, and say 'Stenr Reisa.'"

She almost laughed as Sasha practically bored her eyes into the stone and said commandingly "_Stenr reisa_!"

Taya felt something around them shimmer, and expected the stone to fly upwards, but it did not. It didn't even twitch. Sasha frowned, causing Raina to split up, and the girl sat down on the ground, laughing.

"Don't worry Sasha. There's still hope." Taya laughed with Raina.

It was mid afternoon by then, but none of them had any want to get back to the city yet, so they sat under the sun, allowing them selves to dry off. Raina was quickly drawn from her shell and got so talkative Sasha would randomly burst into hysterics. She talked so fast, as if she couldn't talk fast enough and would never be able to get her sentence finished.

Finally, after having been outside almost all day and clouds began to roll in, they packed their finished lunches and the blankets that had been on the ground onto the horses and rode back to Dras'leona. When they entered the city and headed for the _Tempest's Shelter_, Taya happened to look to her left and suddenly went pale as parchment. Raina and Sasha looked over to where she was looking, and saw a handsome young man riding a lanky liver chestnut, with three other young men with him. He had black, windswept hair, with a sword at his side. Sasha cocked an eyebrow, knowing she'd seen him before and then she realized it was Sharac Katzia, son of Lord Katzia who owned a mansion and property on that side of the city.

She frowned when the men looked over at the three females and checked their horses, walking over in their direction. She looked over at Taya, and did a double take. Her hair had suddenly gone platinum blond and she had steel grey eyes, with her face far more angular than it had been with almost brown skin.

_I am Tanyel. _A feminine voice rang in her mind, and she saw the guarded look around Taya's eyes and she nodded slightly, along with Raina. The young girl didn't seem as surprised by the change as Sasha.

The three continued walking, talking about nothing in particular and the men soon overtook them

"Good afternoon, ladies." "Good afternoon, sirs." Sasha replied graciously. Sharac's company were all most likely in their early to mid twenties, their hair colors varying between each from deep brown to almost black to dirty blond.

Taya wondered how they'd caught the men's attention, until she realized with a chuckle that they were probably the cutest bunch of girls the noble's sons had ever seen riding in that part of the city.

"Where be you going, ladies? May we ride with you?" Sharac asked, his eyes rooted to Sasha, who almost growled.

"We are on our way home to the '_Tempest's Shelter'_. If you insist, I don't see how we can stop you." "Wonderful. I am Sharac, and my companions are Colt," he motioned to the black haired young man, "Dierik," the blond, "and Rycher." the brown.

Colt smiled at Sasha, who smiled back. He reminded her so much of Emerson, it was scary

"I am Sasha, and this is Raina and Tanyel. We are all cousins."

Raina grinned to herself, liking the sound of that. She could be Taya's sister, and Sasha their cousin. She wished to herself that it was actually true.

"A pleasure." Sharac bowed his head, and Taya almost wanted to groan. They just _had _to run into Sharac. There was a whole city out there and they ran into him. Just her luck.

Dierik and Colt moved in next to Sasha, while Sharac went next to Raina and Rycher next to Taya. Taya immediately struck up a conversation with the young man, and at first found him shy and quiet, but she finally got him to open up and start talking. Sasha was deep in conversation with Dierik and Colt, who were quite take to her, while Raina was listening to Rycher and Taya, leaving Sharac to try and insert himself in the conversations, but to not much avail. Taya simply ignored him, and Raina wasn't averse to talking to him, but he didn't really try with her, and Sasha was too intent on talking to the other two that she almost forgot about Sharac. So they were like this when they reached the inn, and Nacar came around the corner of the building to see the large group stop. He did a double take at Tanyel's appearance, but as she was still riding Chester he was only thoroughly confused by her transformation instead of alarmed by the presence of a completely new woman in the company of his daughter and servant.

Rycher and Sharac stayed mounted while Dierik and Colt dismounted and helped the ladies down, and the two mounted had to get back to their respectful houses and Taya said a brief, very friendly farewell to the former and a stiff farewell to Sharac. Raina waved to the two, while Sasha just smiled. As the two rode away together, they saw Rycher thrown back his head and laugh, then pat Sharac on the back, who leaned away from the gesture.

The five some went into the inn, Colt holding the door for them all

"Why, thank you, Colt." Dierik commented dryly as he walked through the door that Colt was holding open, and the girls laughed as Colt narrowed his eyes and tripped him. The tall blond caught himself, and Colt grinned with him.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Taya asked Colt, who smirked

"I've known him since he was born. You see, I'm older than him," "Oh, yeah, sure you idiot." Dierik turned to Taya "We are the same age, ma'am. Whether you'd believe it or not, we are twins, and I was born three minutes before him, no matter what he says." "Say whatever you like, bro, but I'm older."

Sasha snickered at their bickering, and Raina rolled her eyes. In a way, they were kind of cute. Taya smiled

"You must be the Silwona twins, then." "How did you guess?" Dierik asked, widening his eyes in mock surprise. They walked over to the bar, where Sasha slipped behind the counter and passed out Ale. Taya took a sip and replied carefully

"A good friend of mine mentioned two trouble makers, who were twins, which lived in Dras'leona that he knew a while back. He knew Sharac Katzia as well, so I took a guess."

Colt frowned slightly, while Dierik shrugged and grinned again, "You guessed correct, though. Say, this friend of yours, ma'am, what's his name?"

"Rel. Rel Erihks. He lives in Uru'baen now, where I and my sister know him." She motioned to Raina, who was sitting contentedly beside her next to Colt, who looked over at her and she in turned cocked her head at him.

"What does he look like?" "Well, he's about 6 foot, hilarious, brown hair and blue eyes."

Taya smiled into her ale. Raina was perfect. She didn't hesitate, which made Colt lean back in his chair, satisfied Rel Erihks wasn't Larel Katzia.

"So, are you two just visiting?" Dierik asked Taya, who nodded "Yes, and we are picking Sasha up and traveling to see another cousin of ours in Feinster. We probably won't head back this way for a long time."

"Well, I'd advise either against it, or to be extremely careful. Since we know the Katzia's well and they are high in the King's book, we've heard talk of a raid on the capitol, and the King is amassing another force to strike against the Varden. Not anytime soon, as his last army was practically annihilated on the Burning Plains, but he _is_ making one."

"Thanks for the advice, Dierik. We will definitely take it. We should have enough time to get to our destination before all hell brakes loose."

They laughed, and Colt looked slightly over at Sasha, who didn't notice but Taya did.

"I hope so." He grinned, looking back at Taya, who rolled her eyes and took another sip of her ale.

The party conversed for a long time, and even when the inn's bar and tables began filling, the two young men stayed, keeping Taya and Raina entertained. It was well after dark when Taya stood, and excused herself from the men and went to find Nacar Tatanya, who she found working behind the building, taking wood off a cart that his second horse was attached to. He stopped and greeted her when she came into his line of sight.

"Good evening, Mistress Cavrona. I hope you're day went well?" He inquired and Taya nodded "It was wonderful. I bet you saw the company we came back with. They came upon us just as we entered the city and we couldn't get rid of them."

"Ah, yes, the Silwona twins are a hard duo to get rid of, but they mean well. Their family is well respected around here and they are some of the best mannered chaps in the city, along with their friend Rycher Borel. Good, steady boys. I can't say the same for the Katzia's son, though. He thinks himself higher than everyone else because his family has been invited time and time again to the castle by the king. Bah, you couldn't make me sit at the Kings table unless my life depended on it, and even then maybe not."

Taya chuckled at the man's explanation, then she shifted her weight and Nacar looked up at her, wiped his hands on his working chaps and asked

"Is something bothering you, Tanyel?"

"Not so much bothering me, sir, as I have a request to make of you and you're wife."

Nacar paused, and proceeded cautiously.

"Well, I cannot say ye or nay unless you ask. I'm listening."

Taya had hoped he'd say that, so she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, the three lanterns hanging on the back porch causing her face to be slightly shadowed

"I would like you to free Raina."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please let me know. This is a revised chapter!! **

**Pronunciation:**

**Xor: Zor  
Chovaroff: Show-vuh-roff  
Dierik: Dee-air-ik**

**If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll see if I can answer them.**

**Dierik, Colt and Rycher do come back, I just won't tell you when or where.**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Truth

**Hey everybody! Chapter 7 revised is up! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Christopher Paolini's!**

* * *

Raina opened the door.

Even from outside, she could hear the argument between Nacar and Niera, and her skin crawled. She had never heard the couple fight, and Raina didn't really want to know what it was about.

Raina had been outside, sitting in the stable when Sasha had called for her. It was three hours after Colt and Dierik Silwona left the tavern, and it was nearly midnight. Raina usually never stayed up so late, but the day's events kept playing over and over in her mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. The fifteen year old found solitude in the stable, where no one was jostling her about, or throwing jeering remarks her direction. Honestly, the only thing bad about slavery for her right now was how other people outside of a few people she knew thought of her. The Tatanya's tried very hard to make her more than their slave, but Raina still felt apart from them, her slave brand like an everlasting barrier that kept her from being a regular human girl. And it did.

Most girls her age had a loving family, and siblings she could harass and a room to call her own, or just parents that doted on her. Raina had been raised in slavery, and remembered very clearly the day she'd been branded as a slave.

She shivered against the thought, rubbing her arm absently. She could never run from the brand. She was its slave.

Upon entering the hallway and inching her way to the bar, she noticed the voices had died down. Princess Taya Corsallen was the only one seated in the large room, and she was leaning over the table cradling a steaming cup of something in her palms. The copper haired woman looked up when Raina cam in, and smiled warmly at her. Raina walked over to her and sat down.

Taya leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you like living with the Tatanya's, Raina?" She suddenly asked, causing the young girl to jump. "I know you said this afternoon you would like to accompany me to Feinster, but do the Tatanya's treat you well?"

Raina picked her words carefully.

"It's not that I don't like them, really, they are wonderful to me. If I wasn't a slave I would feel like their daughter. But I don't feel like I belong here…but I can't go anywhere! I'm stuck."

Taya looked over at her, and noticed how tears had sprung into her eyes. Taya pushed her chair back, and gently drew a startled Raina into a hug.

After a minute, Taya broke the embrace and reached into her bag, pulling out a black brace with crisscrossed ties. Raina stared curiously at it, and Taya took her left arm with no explanation. She slid the brace over her hand and Raina's heart skipped a beat. Taya placed the brace over her brand, and proceeded to tie it tightly. The leather felt cool against her skin, and Taya's fingers were cool to the touch. When the older girl was finished tying, she let go of her arm and stepped back. Raina could only stare at her in shock, and Taya laughed.

"You're free, Raina. Nacar set you free."

Raina was speechless and she looked down at the brace.

How could it be true? Nacar… Mister Tatanya… He'd said before he wasn't willing to let her go, for various reasons… so why now, all of a sudden?

Her eyes traveled back up to Taya's eyes and she new.

"You…" She whispered.

"I hardly did anything, darling. Remember what Sasha said earlier today? It wasn't much of a decision for him. All I had to do was ask, and coax and he said yes. I never forgot my promise, Raina. You can now make the choice to come with me on your own. I kept my promise. You _are _free." Tanyel whispered the last sentence, and Raina shivered where she stood, feeling as if a heavy cloak had fallen from her shoulders.

She stood straighter before Taya, her green eyes burning for the first time.

"I want to go with you." She stated firmly, drawing a choked laugh from Taya.

"And so you shall, Raina." "Is Sasha really coming too?" Raina couldn't help but ask.

Taya flashed a wicked grin.

"Why else do you think the Tatanya's were all yelling at each other? Sasha told them only a little while ago, after I made my request, and her parents went berserk. I thought it wise to stay out of the conversation."

Raina couldn't believe it. She'd never forgotten Taya's promise, but it had seemed so… so unreal that she hadn't been able to believe it when they'd returned to the Inn. Now, she knew she would never doubt Taya again. She was going to accompany the princess of Alagaesia on her journey to the Varden.

Raina suddenly felt exhausted, and Taya saw her eyes beginning to droop. She chuckled and turned Raya in the direction of where her room was.

"Go rest, Raina. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The fifteen year old couldn't protest and meandered towards her room, and when she entered the hallway, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Taya had sat back down at the table, and had resumed her earlier position, and was taking a sip of her slightly steaming drink, her eyes closed. That image of her was forever burned into Raina's mind, and she fell asleep on her bed thinking about Taya and what lay ahead of them on the road.

* * *

It was two hours after telling Raina she was free that Taya finally went upstairs and lay down on her bed. But she still couldn't fall asleep. Something was bothering her, and she couldn't pinpoint it. It was a nagging feeling, as if she needed to do something or had forgotten to do something.

Taya's mind was utterly exhausted, and yet she couldn't force herself to fall asleep. She'd thought about sending herself into a magical sleep, but she'd discarded that thought when the question of how she would wake up arose. She'd then given up on going to sleep and set her weary mind to work trying to figure out what was bothering her.

After Taya had made her request to Nacar and told him Raina was to go with her, he'd relented just as Sasha had implied he would. Niera had been happy that Raina was finally going free and had scrounged up her sister's old brace that Lenya had worn to show she was a tomboy when she was a young girl. Taya thought it fitting that her mother's brace would free Raina from the cursed brand, and she made a mental note to erase it from the girl forever once they quit Dras'leona. Later in the evening, Sasha had bravely told her parents of her decision to travel with Taya and Raina, which led into a very heated argument that hadn't been resolved that night. Niera had called a stop to the discussion when she realized it was so late and they were probably disturbing their guests, and Taya had made up her mind to join in on Sasha's side in the morning. Nacar and Niera deserved to know just who their beloved daughter was going to travel with, and Niera needed to know her sister's fate. It would be cruel of Taya not to tell the woman, since she _did_ know all that had happened to the young Corsan.

On racking her brain, she'd remembered that at one time, years ago, Nacar had actually been the assistant stable hand of Uru'baen castles stables, and that was why his stable resembled the castles' so much. Granted, he'd never known about the Queen or the Princess, only tended their horses. Taya herself had only seen him once there, and that was from a distance. How was a ten year old supposed to remember every name she was ever told? But somehow Taya had, which made her proud of herself.

The princess sighed deeply, and her hand groped for her bag and she took out her mother's diary and the egg. Upon touching the diary, Taya received a shock that made her drowsiness disappear. She stared incredulously at the diary, and her mother's words came back to her

"_You will know when you are ready to read this. Do not open it 'till then." _

Taya undid the leather binding and flipped through the pages, reading tidbits from her mother's past with her family, the Corsan's. She smiled widely whenever her mother mentioned Niera, which was quite often. It was clear the older sister adored her sibling. Then she found the page dated 20 years before. Taya's blood ran cold as she began reading.

_September 12, year of the dual stars._

_I don't know where I am. All I know is there are stone walls around me, and a wrought iron door with a small window. It's cold, too, and I feel like I've been thrown into a semi-frozen lake. All I remember was walking home in the dark, with Niera's birthday present tucked under my arm when I saw a shadow to my left. I whirled around and was attacked from behind, gagged and blindfolded. I tried to scream and I fought against the arms that held me, but to no avail. Apparently they didn't want to deal with a kicking captive, and I was suddenly sent into oblivion. I'm sure I was drugged, because I have a massive headache and my right arm is sore. But none of that explains where I am... But I think I'm in the castle._

_And I don't think I'll ever leave it again._

Taya was frozen were she lay. Her mother had told her she'd awoken in a lavish room…not a barren, stone cell. Had it been to keep Taya from the unhappy truth that her father was so cruel?

_September 13, year of the dual stars._

_Last night I was taken from the cell, and brought to a room lavishly furnished with a roaring fire. It felt good to be warm again, but I fear my heart will never unfreeze. I know I'm in the castle. Why I'm here is still a mystery. What would someone in the castle want with a 15 year old peasant girl, I don't know. There was food by the fire, and even though I was starving I didn't touch it. I still haven't. But later in the morning, after I'd memorized the whole room and found no escape, two ladies came in dressed in maids' garments. They didn't speak, even when I asked them what was going on, and instead they tried to force me into a gown. I must say I fought them. They grew frustrated and one called out the door and a frightening man entered. His eyes were dangerous, and I could tell he was evil. I was frightened. I suddenly couldn't feel anything, as if all my will power had been bound by invisible ropes. The two women led me behind a dressing curtain. I couldn't protest like I wanted to. I could only watch and scream in my mind as I was handled like a dog. The man, who I knew was a magician laughed coldly at me, and his eyes were so frightening. I knew what he was thinking. When the women had put strapy sandals on my feet and done up my hair, the man took me by the arm. I was still unable to control myself. A malicious smile tugged at his lips and he led me from the room. To my horror, there were two other men waiting, and they too were like demons waiting to pounce on me._

"_He will be pleased." One rumbled, laying his hand on my shoulder, as if testing me. They took me down many long hallways, me following obediently beside them, with my eyes blank and expressionless. I was a puppet, drawn by a magical string to my doom. We entered two double doors and I wanted to stop and run away so bad. But the magic that held me was strong and I was forced against my will into the throne room of King Galbatorix. _

_The king stood when we entered, and I shivered when his black eyes swept over me, and I could tell he was pleased with my looks. He didn't seem to notice my predicament, and in fact, he acted as if I was there of my own will. He walked up to me, taking my chin in his hand, and he turned my face back and forth. I couldn't feel myself responding to him, I just felt his touch. I knew the king was older than men, like the elves, and so I wondered why he'd taken an interest in me. Even though he was not young, he looked like he was in his mid twenties. He was so frightening I thought I would faint. But something told me even if I fainted, I would still walk when told. _

_The king looked to the men, and I saw him nod, a strange, fiery light in his eyes. The men bowed, and I found myself turning and walking back to the room. When there, the first man went in with me, and I found the maids had not left. The man nodded to the women, and they once again took me behind the curtain. I was afraid the man would stay and the women would leave me with him, but instead the three turned and left, and I heard the lock on the door click and I was suddenly falling to the floor, released from the magic. I cannot describe how hard I've cried, just that tears have streamed down my face unrestrained and unrelenting. I've sobbed so much my throat and head ache as if a blacksmith is pounding open my skull…and I wish it so. I wish I could die. But I've found nothing in the room that I could kill myself with, except the sheets on the bed or the curtains, but strangling myself doesn't appeal to me... there would be no blood._

_To the world, I am lost forever. I know they will be back, and I will fight. And I will go through the whole procedure again. But I _will _fight._

A choked cry escaped Lenya's daughter. The cold, hard truth crushed her. It was almost too hard to comprehend. Taya clutched the book with trembling fingers and skipped the next pages. She couldn't read any more of that time…not after that. Taya knew what the pages would contain, and her mother's story of herself rang hollow in Taya's ears.

She stopped when she found the page with her birth date.

_December 6, year of the flame._

_It's a girl. Her name is Taya. Even as a newborn, her hair is red like flames. There is no resemblance between her and her father, save for something in her face. Her eyes are the brightest green I've ever beheld... she is so beautiful. __No dark angel came after she was born. She is mine to keep. My precious daughter… Somewhere out there someone holds the child, and I am thankful. __The King is not happy. He still hopes for a son, and a son I will not give him. In that I am cursed. Every son I bear will be stillborn. I have known this for a year. The King cannot have a son. And so it shall be. But any child of his, daughter or not, I know, will be cursed. Unless Taya can escape him when she grows up, there will be no hope. All I can do is raise her to be a sensible girl, and to teach her how to understand good and evil, like any mother, except my reason's for doing so are far more dire. __She will be great…I can feel it. I only hope I will live to see it._

Taya's mind whirled.

'_Somewhere out there someone holds the child, and I am thankful' _

What did _that _mean? The entry was confusing, as if Lenya had had hundreds of things to write down and no time to do it. There was almost no sense to be made of the entry, except that she seemed to think she could not bear her ungrateful husband a son, and even if she did, the child would not be alive. Taya could not understand her mother. It was almost impossible. The diary was a treasure chamber to Taya…a treasure chamber that housed secrets long forgotten.

Flipping again through the pages, she watched the dates of three years fly by, until the heading of and entry froze her hand.

_December 10, year of the star._

_Phyro save me, I have born a second daughter. __Her existence is unknown to all except Diane, who has helped me conceal my pregnancy in Gil'ead where I have spent the last 8 months away from the king with Taya, who has noticed almost nothing. I have named her Raya, which in the language of the Phyro means 'Star' for the year she was born, just like Taya means 'Flame'. But as Raya's existence will go unknown, Diane will take her. Bless her heart, she lost her child only days ago, and has agreed to take Raya as her own. Of course I will still see her, but she must and will never know her true heritage, lest the King find out and use it against her._

_Phyro_… Taya had heard that name before. It had been mentioned by her mother time and time again, but Taya had never known her name meant 'flame'.

But she knew one thing…She had a sister.

Her face paled as she flipped three years forward, stopping at a page that's edges were wrinkled and torn and read,

_April 24, year of grey mornings._

_I've lost her. _

_Raya is gone. She was kidnapped from Diane's backyard. I was late in coming to the house to see my three year old and when I finally reached the house, I found Diane in tears, Kyra wandering the house in a trance. When Diane could finally tell me what happened, I don't think I've ever been so shocked. I flew from the house, calling my guards who had accompanied me and ordering them to search the area for a little girl, three years old and red haired. Dan Merrick, Diane's husband and the captain of my guard sent back to the castle for more people to aid in the search. As it was his daughter that was missing, he had many people scouring the city for any three year old with red hair. But the search came up with nothing. The kidnappers were quick about their job, and had most likely already fled the city. Dan had over fifty men searching. He has a lot of influence in the guards, and with me, the Queen, backing him up, the King could not protest. __But it was all in vain... Phyro watch over my dear Raya. Help her. Keep her safe. _

Shivers ran through Taya's body as she read the entry. Was she wrong to think immediately of Raina? She said she'd been a slave for as long as she could remember, and she had Taya's and her mother's red hair and green eyes? Was there no such thing as coincidence any more?

Taya shook her head. So much was whirling around in her mind. Who were the Phyro that her mother spoke so often of? Was Raina her lost sister Raya? Why hadn't her mother told her about Raya?

Taya suddenly remembered the visits her mother and her had made to the Merrick's home, where her best friend, Kyra, lived. And she was suddenly remembering the young, red haired girl in the family of blonds. An image of the cute little girl filled her mind, and Taya gasped. She remembered clearly the green eyes and red hair, and the way her face was shaped. And her name was Raya.

No one would have stopped to think about the second daughter of the Merrick's, as Diane _had_ been pregnant and when she lost the child, she'd never told anyone. The name Raya wasn't a mystery either. Diane and Lenya were closest friends, so Diane and Dan could have named their second daughter Raya to match Taya, causing the women's bond to be stronger. And Lenya always took Taya to the Merrick's to play with their eldest daughter, Kyra, who was a year older than Taya. Taya tried to remember her mother on those visits, and realized just how much time her mother spent adoring the youngest girl.

Tears streamed down Taya's face and onto the paper to mix with her mothers. She had to know the truth how her beloved mother had died.

Finding the last entry, she found it was a long one that took up more pages than any other entry. And so the mystery of the death of Queen Lenya came to light.

_August 19, year of the dying moon._

_My story is ending. Even now as I write my life draws to an end. I give this diary to you, my dearest daughter, to know, when you are ready, my life in full. I'm sorry for all the lies I have told you, but please understand I did it for your own protection. I have placed a spell on this diary that will help you know when you are ready to read it. I am sorry I will not be there to help you grow up, like any other mother. I have been aiding the Varden against Galbatorix for 3 years now, and one of my letters was intercepted and taken to the king. Luckily, I sent two of the same letter but the first went into the king's hands. The only reason I know this is because I was walking by his study when he was telling the Rider Morzan the contents of the letter. When he'd finished, he swore he would end my life, I who am a traitor to him. I fled from there and came here, to my room, to write this explanation for my eminent disappearance. I have woven countless spells on this diary so if your father ever opens it, it will be blank and no amount of dark or light magic can change that. This book holds the old secrets of the Phyro. You will wonder, no doubt, what a Phyro is. I will tell you a little. _The_ Phyro are a race, as old as and older than the Grey Folk. The title means 'Flame to Heal'. Do not take this lightly, my daughter. The Phyro have waited thousands and thousands of years for the 'Flame'. __But the Phyro only have one, true line... and you and I are direct descendents. Even Galbatorix does not know of the Phyro. The elves remember them in only the oldest of songs, and even those songs do not reach back to their time. The Phyro disappeared before the Grey Folk, but they knew already what would happen to Alagaesia in the future. They made an agreement with the Grey Folk that they would select one of the Phyro's descendents to be the 'Bearer of the Gifts', meaning, the chosen person would in time hold all the knowledge of the Phyro, bringing the race back into existence. I cannot explain much more to you in this, because I must give the diary to you before it is too late. I'm sorry I cannot tell you all of this in person. But I want you to know I'll always be with you, no matter where you are. __I have a last request for you, daughter. Search for your sister, Raya. I know you will find her, by chance, coincidence, reason or because you've been searching for her. Tell her I love her. The Phyro legends do not speak often of the 'Star', so I cannot say what will become of her until her time comes to stand up. But there is one more thing I must tell you. You will love one man. I can already think of who it is, but I cannot say for sure. You will _never _love anyone else. That is who you are, and that is what happens to every Phyro woman or girl. I do not love your father. If you have read what happened to me, you will understand. But I have loved. I do love. Maybe someday you two will meet, but I do not know for sure, because I know almost nothing for sure. But listen. These words the Phyro left behind in a house that does not wither: "__Watch, daughter of the silent stars, as your love waists away before your eyes. Yet, you still have faith in his heart that still has even a little good in it. Can you call that good out or will you die as he does at the tip of your own blade?" __Perhaps you know already who they speak of. Do not let this stop you, because you cannot escape the feeling inside you. But be careful and remember those lines forever. __I love you, Taya. I always will. I always have. Be safe. Ever since the day you were born, before actually, I knew you would be great. What is left of my heart goes out to your sister. I fear she is a slave to the world, but I know you will find her, and you will free her. __Tomorrow, my life ends by the sword of the King. He is evil. And his reign _will _end._

_Queen Lenya Corsan, Daughter of the Phyro and Mother of the Flame and Star. _

* * *

Sasha Tatanya was sitting at the bar late the next morning, sipping a cup of hot tea. Taya had still not come down yet and Raya was still asleep. Nacar and Niera were busy with their duties, Niera cleaning and Nacar was off buying more feed and returning Anton Callel his hammer.

Last night had been a disaster. Niera had done exactly what Sasha had expected her to do. Go into hysterics. But she'd never been expecting her father to blow up in her face as he did. He had downright refused to let her go with Taya. That had only made the adult girl even angrier, because she _was _an adult and could take care of herself. She owed Taya her life, and was so attached to Raina she couldn't stay behind as the two ventured into the unknown without her. So the argument had turned ugly, and voices were raised. Nacar and Niera believed that Sasha would be beaten down and made to stay, but Sasha was determined. She would sneak out at night if she had to.

Just thinking about the subject made her cheeks flush and her face burn, her anger boiling inside her. She had no reason to stay here. Emerson Quetir was nearly lost to her, gone to war and glory and in the past few years she had received nothing from him. She still loved the dashing, humorous and lovable young man, but she couldn't wait for him any longer. It was time to move on. She had the feeling that Taya had described coursing through her.

She had to leave. She _needed_ to leave, otherwise she knew she'd go insane. Already the Inn was becoming claustrophobic to her. Taya had set something inside her on fire by coming here, and she new she couldn't run from it. She didn't want to either.

The door opened and Colt Silwona walked in. Sasha turned and smiled at him as he saw her and made his way over.

"Good morning, Sasha." He said, smiling.

"Well, good morning, Colt. What brings you here?" Sasha asked curiously. Colt fidgeted, and sat down beside her.

"I wanted to ask you about Tanyel." He said quietly, as if someone would hear him. Sasha, instead of growing concerned, replied,

"I see. Well, I can try to answer you as best I can. What's bothering you?"

"Well, it's really nothing but a feeling. But I didn't quite believe her and her sister about Rel Erihks. I asked Sharac Katzia, and he said he didn't know anyone by that name. I think they were hiding something."

Sasha looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And why is _this _particular thing bothering you?"

"You may have heard that Sharac's brother, Larel, joined the King's elite guard and was later killed in combat. Or so the letter that announced his death said, because the Katzia's never got the body. The King never answered their requests, even when they went to the castle. I just have this feeling Tanyel knows something about it. She lived in Uru'baen. She could have known him. She could know what happened to him." He sounded so desperate.

Sasha hesitated. She didn't know if Taya knew anything about Larel Katzia. She remembered clearly when the Katzia's received the news about Larel's death. Taya _was_ the princess, and could have personally known the young man.

"I don't know what to say, Colt. I don't know if Tanyel knew Larel, or heard anything about him in Uru'baen. All I can do is ask."

"Would you?" Colt brightened "Larel was a good friend of mine, and I was devastated by the news. It would be nice to know what really happened."

Sasha still hesitated, but she stood up.

"I'll go see if she's awake. Stay here."

She walked up the stairs, musing. She knocked on Taya's door, and heard a muffled "Hold On." A few seconds later Taya opened the door and Sasha gaped at the woman before her. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was paler than a piece of parchment. It looked like she'd gotten no sleep that night. She still had on the clothes she'd worn yesterday, except her feet were bare.

"What _happened _to you?" Sasha gasped. Taya smiled tiredly, a frightening, haunted look in her green eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Obviously. Come in." Sasha walked in, noting the bag on the bed, along with the open book. Taya closed the door behind her, and went and sat on the bed. She grabbed the book, locked it and shoved it into the bag. Sasha sat down beside her.

"What's wrong? Can you tell me?"

Taya put her face in her hands. "There's so much I _want _to tell you, Sasha, but so much I can't. My mind can't rest right now. The worlds changing…and I've set it in motion."

Sasha was incredibly confused. "How did _you_ set it in motion?"

"It's so complicated, _I_ don't even understand. I have so many questions, but no one to answer them. I feel like I jumped into a riptide and I am being sucked to the depths of the ocean, Sasha. And no one's there to pull me out."

"Are you well?" Sasha realized how stupid that sounded, but didn't care. It was an honest question.

Taya looked up at her, and Sasha saw the princess in her.

"In body, I am well. My mind though, is a tomb of dark secrets. Sasha…I don't know what to do."

"I came up here to ask you a question. Maybe you will have an answer instead of you having the questions."

"Fire away." Taya replied, and took a deep breath.

"Colt Silwona is downstairs. He didn't believe your story of Rel Erihks. He wants to know if you know anything about the death of Larel Katzia."

Taya froze. Her features changed, drastically, as if the question had wiped away her weariness.

"So the tides do change…" She growled, not unpleasantly. "Aye, I know about the death of Larel Katzia. I know his story better than anyone, even his family and the king. But I am not willing to divulge the true truth yet. The time isn't right for the world to know. Come, I'll talk to him. Then I will help you convince your parents you have to come with me, as I know you want me to." Taya stood quickly and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Sasha followed, incredibly confused. She had no idea what was going on. She never had been good at riddles, and Taya seemed to be made of them.

Colt turned in his seat when they came down, and he must've seen the look on Taya's face because he went pale.

"I will answer your question, Colt Silwona, because I feel it is my duty." Taya said softly, and sat down beside him, turned towards him. "May this relieve your mind slightly. I know much about what goes on in Uru'baen castle. Larel Katzia died a warrior's death, against the hands of his enemy. He fought bravely and valiantly against them, but once he fell the others respected him for his bravery and didn't leave the body. They took him themselves and honored him. That is why the King never sent the young warrior's body home. Because there _was_ no body. You must understand, Colt, that Larel Katzia left much behind. But you mustn't mourn him. He wouldn't want that. That is all I can tell you."

Colt stared at her, and then he nodded. Tanyel nodded to him and stood back up.

"Now, Sasha and I have something to discuss with her parents, so if you'll excuse us. Good day, Colt."

Sasha followed Taya into the back room, and then called for her mother. Niera came in, and said

"Good Morning, Tanyel. Have you changed your mind, honey?" she asked her daughter hopefully. Sasha's face turned stony. Nacar came in, carrying logs for the fire. He set them down and wiped his hands on his chaps like he had the night before when Taya had asked him to free Raya.

"Now what have you two planned?" He growled, but froze when Taya said in a low voice.

"Nacar and Niera Tatanya, I want to call your attention to something. My name is not Tanyel Cavrona. My name is Taya Corsallen, daughter of Lenya Corsan who was daughter of Vella and Chester Corsan, and your sister, Mistress. I am the daughter of King Galbatorix, what is more. Your daughter has trusted me, no matter who my father is and petitioned to accompany me on my way, not to a cousin in Feinster, but to the Varden, to aid them in the destruction of Galbatorix. I have agreed, and Raina will be coming as well. I do not wish to rob you of your daughter, but she is old enough to take care of herself and make her own decisions, and you should not stand in her way if you wish to retain her love. Let her go. I can swear to you, on my mother's grave, that I will never let anything happen to her, if I die along the way or not. This is my request to you, as your niece."

Niera and Nacar stood, speechless, staring at Taya with wide, shocked eyes. Sasha too was surprised. The look on her cousin's face was hard to explain, emotions of sadness, determination and weariness mixed with a queer fire in her eyes. The older girl knew she saw a little bit of the real Taya just then.

_I swear to you, on my mother's grave... _

Sasha shivered. It was one of her mother's greatest fears that her beloved elder sister was dead. And Taya had told them, straight faced and in no detail that Lenya Corsan was indeed dead. Sasha had never thought Taya would give her secret away like the way she just had, unless something had shattered a wall she had built long ago.

She remembered the open book on the bed that Taya had closed. What had it been?

"My…my sister… she's really dead?" Niera whispered. Taya nodded once, closing her eyes and opening them again.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Mistress Tatanya." Taya stared straight into Nacar's eyes "She died six years ago. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how."

"Why not?" Niera cried. Her face flushed and Nacar put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Because the truth would harm you more than you know, and the world cannot know the reason for her death, because it would destroy it."

"Those are not very convincing reasons, girl." Nacar said softly. Taya replied, "Not very convincing, but it's the truth, _my uncle_. I have no other reasons beside those, but those are what I believe."

"And we must believe you." Nacar said softly, but his voice was calm and understanding. Taya's eyes softened, and she sighed deeply.

"I may not know what happened to her and how she died," Niera said suddenly, causing them all to start, "But I know she'd want us to trust you, and love you. Which we do, Taya."

She walked up to Taya and took the girl into a hug.

Nacar nodded his head in agreement and then suddenly froze, as if something had just come to his attention.

"You said you were the daughter of the king." He breathed. Sasha held her breath. Niera broke away and looked at her niece carefully, who hung her head.

"I am. That is why the world cannot know of my mother's death, or even of her life. She was the queen, yes. And I am the princess. Do you still love me, aunt?" She looked back up, and Niera's eyes filled with tears.

"Of course. Of course I do, Taya. How could I not? You're my sister's daughter!" She hugged Taya again, and Nacar relaxed. If his wife trusted the girl, along with his daughter, he would too and he'd put his niece's father out of his mind.

He stepped up to Taya, and Niera broke her embrace, letting Nacar give his niece a hug.

Sasha smiled. Taya had won. It was clear. Sasha would go with her cousin. She'd see the world beside her cousin and they'd reap destruction on the empire…together.

"I have something else to tell you as well, something that I just discovered last night. I never had a clue about this until I read my mother's diary, and found out why we spent 8 long months in Gil'ead. My mother had a second daughter, who she named Raya. Raya was given over for safekeeping to my mother's maid, who had just lost her child and when Raya was three she was kidnapped. I have reason to believe that Raina, the girl you bought as a slave and the girl I freed last night, is my younger sister Raya."

Sasha's mouth dropped open, and Nacar's eyes went wide. Only Niera didn't seem too surprised by the possibility. Instead, she smiled through her tears.

"If she is, I do not think I could be happier. She resembles my sister so much from when she was younger and before she disappeared, that I sometimes saw Lenya instead of Raina. Something inside me told me Raina was related to Lenya…and I only dreamed of Lenya having children."

She suddenly grabbed Taya's arm, her eyes burning fiercely.

"Do you have to leave so soon? Must you leave this evening?"

Taya looked into her aunt's eyes, and smiled brightly.

"No, actually. Sasha, do you mind postponing our adventure for a while?"

Sasha's smile matched Taya's.

"Not at all."

Sasha leaned into Taya then and whispered

"I told you so."

Taya threw back her head and laughed. "So you did, my dear cousin. So you did."

* * *

**OK, so I know it's not the longest chapter ever, but it gives a little explanation for somethings. _Please _let me know what you think!**


	8. Everything Gets Tricky From Here

Chapter 8: Everything Gets Tricky From Here

Having officially decided to postpone their departure, Taya went to find Raina. Her search ended with the girl's room, and upon knocking and getting no answer, she pushed open the door and peeked inside.

Raina was sprawled on her bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes, and out cold. Strands of her hair were across her face, and she was lying on her stomach. Taya laughed to herself. Raina reminded her so much of herself, which fueled her belief that the girl was indeed Taya's lost little sister. Stalking quietly up to the bed, Taya leaned over and tickled the back of the girl's neck until she groaned and twitched. Then Taya pinched the girl's sides and jumped backwards, laughing as Raina flew up and off the bed. The girl was so disoriented that Taya grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling back onto the bed.

"Good Morning, Raina." Taya said brightly, grinning from ear to ear.

Raina blinked a few times, and her hazy eyes became clear after a second, which enabled the girl to glare directly at her.

"What was that for?" She asked moodily, causing Taya to laugh again.

"I guess you aren't a morning person either." She commented lightly, and looked around the room. There was a small, narrow dresser with a mirror hung over it, a bedside table with an oil lamp and a book, a small one door closet, a bed and a window. There was no desk or any other piece of furniture in the room, which was small itself. Taya prowled around, and Raina watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you wake me up just so you could investigate my room?" She asked, confused.

Taya smiled "Not really. Please tell me you have a change of clothes."

"Of course I have a change of clothes!" Raina defended, and then paused. "Actually, my other clothes need to be washed…" She trailed off, looking down at herself.

Taya sniffed the air, and sighed "It smells like fish in here, darling."

"It _always_ smells like fish in here." The younger girl grumbled, sitting back down on the bed.

"What are you doing sitting down for?" Taya scolded, and the girl stood up in a flash. "Just because _you _don't mind smelling like fish because you always smell like fish doesn't mean _I _don't mind you smelling like fish."

Raina raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh, but at a gesture from Taya she obediently followed her out of the room and up the stairs. Taya looked around, and then sighed. "I'll be right back." She was flitting back down the stairs before Raina could blink, and was back upstairs a minute later with a towel draped over her arm and a bar of soap in her hand.

"Well, come on then." Taya said, pushing Raina into her room and locking the door. She ushered the girl into the connected wash room, and fiddled around with a large, oversized bucket of water that was ice cold. Raina was afraid Taya would dump the freezing water over her head. It just seemed like something the older girl would do, her being in such a good mood.

Taya made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat and then picked the bucket up easily and dumped the water into the wash tub. Raina gaped at the vapor that came from the water, and then remembered Taya could use magic to heat the water to a warmer temperature.

_That is... strange, but cool. _She thought to herself. Taya then proceeded to pour some sort of salt into the water and the air suddenly smelled like a mix between lavender and roses. Honestly, Raina didn't like the smell but she didn't voice it. Taya grinned as if she knew what Raina was thinking, and then held the towel and soap out to Raina, who stared at the items with a strange look on her face.

"Wash up. Lakes smell like fish. And so do you. Unless of course you don't know how to clean yourself up…" She eyed Raina's dirty hair as if to make a point.

Raina stared into Taya's eyes, with an eyebrow raised

"I can do it fine myself. And how come you don't smell like fish too?"

Taya laughed. "I'll come in and scrub that head of yours, though. I don't trust you to clean it that well. And I don't smell like fish because I was smart enough to get cleaned up once we got back."

"No you didn't!" Raina retorted "You never left downstairs at all last night!"

"Wrong. After I petitioned Nacar for your freedom and he said yes I came up here and rid myself of the horrible fishy smell. So did Sasha, though she did it later. But you just went to sleep. No _wonder_ your room smells like fish!" Taya grinned, forcing the towel and soap into Raina's hands.

"I'll be in here in five minutes flat." She warned, and closed the door. Raina sighed.

She had so much to learn about Taya, so she guessed she had to start now.

Taya opened her travel bag, pulling out her clothes and surveying them critically. In a minute she had something for Raina to wear, and Taya knew they'd have to do a little shopping for the young teenager.

When the five minutes were up, she knocked on the door and went in, finding Raina buried by bubbles. Taya split up laughing, and Raina had to smile

"I didn't know the stuff you put in here was bubbles!" Raina defended. Taya just laughed and grabbed a stool sitting in the corner.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Raina queried, shifting in the water as Taya snatched the soap, still grinning ear to ear.

"Nope, I wasn't kidding. Prepare yourself!"

Taya proceeded to swab the girls red hair in soap, and while she did Taya told the girl about life in the castle, and a few stories from her childhood. Raina periodically tossed soap suds at Taya, who would retaliate by splashing water in her face.

When all was finished and Raina was in the clothes Taya had picked out for her, they both sat on Taya's bed, still talking. Then Taya finally changed the subject to more important matters.

"Well, I have some news for you, Raina. I convinced the Tatanya's that Sasha had to go with us, and in turn Niera convinced us to stay here for a little while longer. Most likely so she can question me about her sister and keep Sasha close for a little longer, no doubt. We decided we would stay for an extra month, which suited Nacar and Niera just fine. That will give us more time to prepare for our adventure."

Raina shrugged "Alright. That's fine with me, I guess. Have you told the Tatanya's what happened to your mother yet?"

Taya nodded "Yes I did. Like I said, Niera wants us to stay so she can question me further about what happened to Lenya. Although I will not tell them _how _she died. That is my secret. But Niera deserved to know what really happened to her beloved sister. Going almost 21 years without an answer is hard."

"Wow… that _is_ a long time. I can't imagine what that would be like." Raina paused, thinking. "What are we going to do for a month?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Nacar and Niera have offered to let us work here, under pay, until it's time for us to leave. Besides that, it is up to us what we want to do. You're free, so if there's anything you want to do that you couldn't do before, just tell me. We will certainly teach you how to defend yourself, among other things."

Raina sat still, thinking hard. Then she said quietly.

"More of this."

"Say again?"

Raina waved her hand around "More things like this. Talking, laughing, having a good time… like the lake yesterday. I'd never done anything like that before. But…"

Taya smiled. She knew what Raina meant. She too had experienced the same feeling when she was shackled to the castle. But with bodyguards at her disposal, her father had agreed to let her out of the castle at times, giving her a little freedom.

"But what?" She questioned softly.

"It sounds silly." The girl confessed, sighing.

"Come now. Silliness is a good thing sometimes. What is it?"

"I don't know how to be free." Raina looked back up at her. Taya's eyes froze on the girl's serious, pleading face. Her expression was mirrored in her green eyes, and Taya had a sudden, strange feeling run through her, which caused her to shiver.

"Being free… it's just like living. It _is _living. Being _you_ is being free. You have had a taste of freedom, Raina. Yesterday you were completely free. You were yourself. There is little you cannot do when you are free. But you have not been free, we know this. You have been shackled, but now you have a chance to fight for your true freedom. You must try, push, prod, and do whatever it takes to find yourself. Can you?

Raina contemplated what she said, and then nodded.

"I can try."

"You _do _that, darling. And no one is going to stand in your way."

Raina smiled.

Taya smiled back, and then after a pause she after softly,

"Raina, have you ever wished to be a princess? Or someone of great importance?"

Raina gaped at her. "Of course not! I couldn't imagine it, so I never wished it. I don't think I'm pretty enough to be a princess, anyways."

Taya shook her head furiously, and her eyes flickering with intensity.

"You are far prettier than many princesses, Raina. Besides, that is certainly _not_ what counts. It's true, so don't try to deny it. If you are going to travel with me as my sister, you are going to have to come to the realization you _are_…" She stopped suddenly.

Raina stared at her suspiciously. "I am what?"

"Do you actually want to be my sister, Raina?" Taya asked.

Without hesitation Raya replied, "I want with all my heart to be your sister, to have a family. But I know I'll never have that special bond between us that other sisters have."

"How do you know that? And why not? It's been done before."

There was pause, in which time Raina suddenly realized were Taya was going.

"I don't know that." She replied cautiously.

"Exactly. Now, I am going to answer the question you are dying to ask by telling you a story. Just know that I am making nothing of this up. Please _try _to understand. I will say it like a riddle."

Raina braced herself. Riddles, to her, were things people shot back and forth to each other so fast she couldn't figure out what they were saying or how the riddles were answered. So when Taya started speaking in a soft, story like voice, she found herself carried to another world.

"Once there was a young queen, who had had no choice but to marry the King. Not many knew of her existence, much less the existence of her first daughter. Now, she feared for that daughter, because she did not trust her husband, who was an evil king. When she gave birth to a second daughter in secret, she knew she couldn't keep the child as her own unless she wanted the girl to grow up around evil. So she hid her away from the world. The little princess began to grow up as a captain and a maid's daughter. The beautiful queen visited often with her oldest daughter, and all seemed to be just as it was supposed to be. But three years after the little girl was born, she was kidnapped. And no one could find the kidnappers or the little girl. And so the queen was heartbroken. Her eldest daughter grew to be a beautiful princess, and many men wished for her hand in marriage and tried to court the girl. But men and riches and gold held no interest for the princess and she preferred to train with a sword and learn to shoot a bow and ride horses. There came a time when the princess was twelve years old, and her beloved mother came to her one night and said goodbye, giving her a diary that she was not to open until she knew she must read it. No one ever saw the kind queen alive again. So the eldest princess grew up, and her family was the people who guarded her. She loved one man, but in the later years he was corrupted by power and she was afraid if he continued on his dark journey he would be lost forever. She turned eighteen and her father began to realize she was useful to him. So with her horses and her mother's diary and a treasure she fled. Now throughout these twelve years, no one knows anything about the youngest princess. What happened to her? Is she still alive? The eldest princess stops for a few nights at an inn and one night she picks up her mother's diary and reads. In that diary is all her mother's secrets, how she lived, how she died, and about the second daughter she feared for with her whole heart. So the eldest princess now knows she has a sister. But where is her sister? Is she far away, or is she living in the same inn as her?"

Raina stared, open mouthed at Taya as all this began to sink in. When Taya stopped talking, the air felt like it had just rained. Cool and damp, and full of mystery.

What was Taya trying to say? Raina knew the answer to the riddle, which was more like a fairy tale, was in front of her face. It was all too clear that Taya thought Raina was the queen's lost second daughter and Taya's little sister. Raina couldn't bring herself to believe it though. And yet, why was she so averse to being a princess? And why did it matter if she was a 'princess'? Was it because her father would be the most evil man in the world? That wouldn't make sense because his evil would be blotted out by the fact _Taya _was her sister.

"Do you see what I ask, Raina?" Taya asked softly, staring into her eyes.

"I do… but I don't know what to think."

The older girl drew Raina into a tight hug.

"It's clear to me who you are. I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were not just any ordinary girl, someone who wasn't meant for this life. Niera also had a feeling that you were more than just a young slave her husband had bought. She said every time she looked at you, she would see her sister. You can still refuse, you know, but I will beg you on my hands and knees if I have to, to come to the realization you _are _a princess, _my _sister. Look at me. I am a princess, but do I _act _like one? Being a princess doesn't have to mean you adore fancy dresses and flirting with men or parties and girly things. In fact, 'princess' is just a title. You are really no different from any other person. A lord can call himself a lord, but he is really just a human being, like the lowliest slave he owns."

"I…I want to be your sister with all my heart…I just don't know if I can be what everyone would want me to be." Raina said hesitantly. Suddenly, Taya realized what was holding Raina back. 'What everyone would want me to be'.

Taya held the fifteen year old at arms length and lowered her head so she was looking straight into Raina's eyes.

"You can be whoever you want to be, Raina. What other people think of you is irrelevant, just as long as you make sure you don't lose yourself and that you listen to people's advice. You can act like a crazy, insanely hyper fifteen-year-old and although some people will look down on you, others will not. Everyone should respect what you do and how you live your life, just as long as you live your life well and care about others. Do you see? You be who _you_ want to be. Do not let anyone control you. If you give in and be who everyone wants you to be, you are a slave. That is what a slave is. Someone who becomes what someone else wants them to be, and they do everything they are told because that is who they have become."

Raina took all of what Taya said to heart and nodded.

"Does that nod mean you have come to the realization that you _are_ my sister?" Taya asked hopefully, smiling at Raina.

"Yes."

"I don't think it has sunk in yet, my dear little sister. Also, I know that you were named after the rain by Nacar, Niera and Sasha, but as you know, 'Raina' is not your real name, although it is quite similar to it. Your mother, _our_ mother, named you Raya after the stars in the sky and the year you were born. All ties to the world you lived in now have fallen from you. Don't look back. Look ahead."

_One thing right after the other._ Raya thought to herself. Now she had to have a new name? But Taya was right, her real name wasn't much different from her old one. And to make it even more appropriate, her name was almost exactly like Taya's. Raya Corsallen…

Taya hugged her sister again and whispered in her ear.

"Sister."

Raya suddenly shivered, and everything began to sink in.

Now she was truly free.

Could life get any worse?

Melcar Di'Acor thought to himself as he walked down the deserted corridor to his room on the west side of the castle.

Apparently so.

Not only had Taya disappeared after a 'raid', but Zen Drayson had gone off the deep end. It had been only a week and a half since Taya had suddenly vanished, leaving the _Hljodhr Evarinya _bodyguards_, _the_ Silent Stars_ floundering. Once the word that the princess had disappeared had spread through the castle, everyone had a hard time being able to stay calm. Luckily, the _Hljodhr Evarinya _had not been blamed, as they had no more ideas about what had happened than anyone else. Only one man was missing from the castle that Melcar knew of, and there was a good chance he was a Varden spy, but one man could not have subdued Taya Corsallen. There was no way.

Even though the armory and Taya's chamber were in total disarray and it looked like a war -zone, Melcar was the only one at the moment who believed that Taya had purposefully done it all and had left on her own. He had yet to tell this to any of the _Hljodhr_ _Evarinya_, for many reasons. One of the main reasons was that he had a feeling no one would believe him. Taya had done such a good job of covering up her escape that she had almost fooled _him_. She had even taken more than 5 horses from the stable with all their tack. That could have been done easily by tacking the horse, mounting and riding out of the castle grounds and selling horse and tack somewhere in the city. That also went for the stolen weapons from the armory. But what made the king so furious was that the last dragon egg had also been taken, and its guards killed or wounded. And it had all been done under Murtagh's nose. The king had been visiting his domain when this all happened and had returned that night when Murtagh informed him of what had happened. Needless to say, he had not been happy.

Melcar sighed deeply and when he reached his room, went in, lit the lamp and sat down on the bed.

He had always known being the Captain of a bodyguard group was hard, but it was even more difficult when the woman they were supposed to be the bodyguards of vanished.

Zen Drayson, who everyone knew had a deep soft spot for Taya, had pulled away from the _Hljodhr Evarinya._ Just in the last two days he had looked different, and he hardly said a word to any of them, even Weston, who was his best friend. Melcar was uneasy about the new Zen, and said so to everyone else. They, mostly Ayda and Weston, said it was a phase and it would pass, but Melcar had a gut feeling that the only way this new 'phase' of Zen's would disappear would be if he was killed, or Taya herself came back and convinced him she was alive.

Melcar kicked off his boots and picked up a book beside his bed, but found it next to impossible to read. He and Ayda had had their first fight in nearly a year that evening. Melcar, being uneasy about Zen, had threatened to cut him directly off from the group, discharging him from the _Hljodhr Evarinya_. Ayda, who was almost as good a friend to Zen as Melcar was, had protested. She had said he didn't have a heart… that he was going to ruin Zen by tossing him out of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_. Melcar, who cared about Zen as a brother would, couldn't take anyone saying he didn't care about the young man, even if it was the woman he loved. It had gone downhill from there and had ended with Ayda bursting into tears and Melcar pounding his head against a wall. All the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ had heard it, except Zen, and Melcar wondered who was on whose side.

Could Ayda not understand that by being the Captain, and with no Taya to lead them, he had the fates of every one of them weighing on his shoulders?

He let out a frustrated sigh.

He stood up and went onto the balcony, leaning against the stone railing and breathing in the cool night air. He was out there for almost a half an hour when he noticed someone down in the courtyard. Frowning, he looked closer. No, it was two people now. That wasn't too odd, as it was Taya's courtyard and it could be any of the Hljodhr's down there, but he knew for a fact it wasn't.

Going back into his room he pulled his boots on again and slipped out into the hallway. He jogged down the hallway and to the stairs that led down to the courtyard. As he got closer, he heard soft voices and he slowed down, not wanting to be heard. When he entered the covered awning, he hugged the wall and snuck behind a tree close to the two speakers. His blood ran cold as he recognized the voice of Sen Karees, Galbatorix's captain who had nearly tortured Melcar to death a few years ago.

"You are sure no one knows of this meeting?" Karees growled softly, and Melcar almost groaned when he heard Zen's cold reply,

"Would I have told you to come here if someone did know of it?"

"One can never know with a _Hljodhr Evarinya_." Karees spat and Melcar heard Zen growl in answer.

"Very well. The king agrees with you, that the _Hljodhr Evarinya _ should be left alone. For now. They weren't responsible for Corsallen's disappearance, and so they will not undergo any examination. But you know they cannot stay here, in the castle, forever. Also, the King has decided you are right about what needs to happen concerning the princess, and is working on the details. Apparently you have found favor with him, _Drayson_."

"Perhaps it's the fact that I managed to stay alive and have been living under his nose."

"You've been hiding behind Corsallen's skirt, that's what you've been doing." Karees growled. Melcar wanted to cringe when Zen laughed.

"Hiding is not what I would have called it. Biding my time maybe. I still have not forgiven you for what you _tried _to do."

"I regret not making sure you were completely dead." Karees snapped.

"Continue regretting it. It gives me a tiny sliver of pleasure to know you are irked by the fact I am still alive."

"You'd better be thankful the King won't allow me to kill you, Drayson, because I'm sorely tempted."

"You can try, but I doubt you could. I've learned a lot in the past few years, Karees. If the King has _any _news, tell me. The others don't know what's going on, so keep it quiet."

"I might if you stop ordering _me_ around, _lieutenant._" Karees growled again. It was clear to Melcar that Zen was goading the man, and Melcar wished Zen would remember who he was, grow up, and get out of there.

To both men's surprise, Zen laughed heartily at this.

"Don't give me that rubbish, Karees. I get enough of that as it is."

There was a stony silence, as if the two were glaring at each other.

Then Sen said in a low, calculating voice,

"Until next time then, Drayson. Make sure no one heard this conversation or else I _will _kill you."

"How could anyone know of this conversation? I am not that stupid."

"That depends."

Zen snarled, but Melcar heard the sound of retreating footsteps and he realized Sen had left. Knowing staying where he was would be a bad thing, he snuck around the way he had come, and as he melted into the shadows of the stairs he heard and intake of breath and quick footsteps behind him.

_Shoot. Curse me for teaching Zen to be so aware._

The captain shot up the stairs and through the corridors and skidded to a halt at his room door, opened it quickly and shut it behind him without a sound. He turned around and saw Ayda standing by the fire, and he quickly walked over to her and took her hands in his, saying quietly and firmly,

"I have been here a long time."

Ayda frowned, but nodded slowly. "You have been here a long time."

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door and Melcar raised his hand and counted to five, then walked over to the door and opened it slowly and casually. Zen stood there, cloaked in his black and silver _Hljodhr Evarinya_ cloak and he had a very grim, stony expression on his face.

"Melcar." He greeted.

"Hello Zen. What brings you by at this time of night?"

Zen peered at his face, but only saw curiosity.

"You didn't happen to hear anyone running down the corridor just now, did you?" He asked softly. Melcar frowned. "No, I can't say I did. Are you after someone?"

"I thought I was. It was probably just some servant girl running to her chores."

"I hope so. We don't need anymore good-for-nothing's running around the castle unchecked." Melcar mused. Zen nodded, and when Ayda came into view behind Melcar he seemed to give up and he bowed his head, saying,

"Thank you, Melcar. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zen." Ayda called and Melcar said softly as the man walked away down the hall,

"Goodnight."

He shut the door and they stood silently for a full two minute and Melcar opened the door again and looked out, extending his senses. Zen was nowhere near. He shut the door again with a sigh and turned to Ayda, who took his hands in hers.

"Please tell me what this is all about. I came to apologize for what I said to you earlier, it wasn't right of me to accuse you. I realized afterwards that, since you are our captain, all responsibility has fallen on your shoulders and you care for everyone like family…I wasn't thinking. Will you forgive me?"

She looked so beautiful and hopeful that Melcar had to chuckle, then he bent down slightly to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course you are forgiven, dearest Ayda. Everyone is under stress of late… but I need you to know that, now more than ever, we must be wary of Zen. He's taking the situation worse than any of us could have dreamed."

He proceeded to tell her everything that he had heard, and Ayda was so shocked she had to sit down on Melcar's bed.

"How _could _he?" She whispered despairingly.

"I don't know. _I really _don't know. It's like he's possessed by something… but I know he's done all this on his own. The only thing we can hope for is he will come to realize what he's doing is wrong… but we have to brace ourselves because there may come a time when I _will_ have to separate him from the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ and he will cease to be anything like the man we know, and love."

"Do you think Taya knows what is going on?" Ayda asked softly, looking up into his eyes. Melcar sighed and said,

"I highly doubt it. How could she? But I know she hasn't forgotten us, wherever she is."

The next day was full of fun for the united family, and Sasha, Raya and Taya once again rode their horses to Leona Lake and spent the whole day in the sun. The two older girls made sure Raya had the best month of her life before they set out on their journey to the Varden, and Raya was thankful for that.

One evening, a week after Taya had arrived in Dras'leona and two and a half weeks since she left Uru'baen, the girls were busy downstairs. It was some sort of holiday in the city, which caused the inn to be bustling with people eager for a drink. Taya and Raya were waiting tables while Sasha and her mother manned the bar. Nacar was in and out, working with his new stable hand to settle horses for the night and going between customers. The new stable-hand was Jerdan Caldell. He had turned out to be an old friend of the Tatanya's, having grown up with Sasha.

Most people who came to the inn didn't know Raya had been freed, so every once in a while someone would start talking smack about the teenager. But Raya took it all lightly, brushing it all off until the person didn't think it was fun anymore. But that night was different. One over-boisterous man yelled over at Raya as she passed by, even though she was right next to him,

"Hey, you! Refill my cup before I give you a good lashin' for your slowness!" Everyone around the man roared with laughter and echoed him.

Raya froze, and Taya watched as the girl's face suddenly hardened and she rolled her eyes, turning around stiffly and walked up close to the man. He stared at her and asked with a wild hand gesture,

"Well? Are you comin' for that lashin'? I'd gladly give it ya, _slave_. Your master is treating you too well, he is. Eh! Na-" He was suddenly cut off as Raya backhanded him hard across his face and he fell over backwards with a crash. She kept her hand in the air, and everyone gaped at the black brace that marked her as free person.

The room had gone silent, and Raya spoke down to the man in a cool voice,

"I am no longer a dog to be ordered around. No person should be treated as dirt and whether you would think so or not, the people who you call _slaves_ are usually more human than you are." She glared around at anyone in her line of sight, and Taya couldn't hide her smile and her admiration.

Raya turned on her heel and continued back to the bar, where she deposited her dirty mugs. Taya turned and watched as two of the men at the table stood and heaved their companion up, supporting him fully. He was mumbling something, but no one heard what he said. His companions apparently had decided it wasn't worth it to stay at the inn any longer. Taya was glad they took the initiative of leaving, and wished them well as she opened the door for them. Hopefully they would find their way home.

She then shut the door and made her way back to the bar, where Sasha, Raya, Nacar and Jerdan were. Taya put an arm around Raya's shoulders and smiled widely at her.

"You were _magnificent, _Raya. I'm glad you were able to stand up for yourself. That was… unexpected and very dramatically done!"

Raya laughed, shaking her head.

"What is sad is that it was easy to hit him. I've never had the urge to do that, or the strength. I think I'm a little shocked."

"Don't worry. Change itself is shocking, and sometimes it happens quickly. Just don't go making a habit of smacking people. Most will hit back, and hit back harder."

"Believe me, I won't! I feel bad now that I did hit him."

"This may sound cruel, but don't. He had it coming, and you happened to be the one strong enough to check him. Hopefully he will have learned something. I doubt we will ever know that though." Taya gave her shoulders a squeeze, and then turned to Nacar.

"Is there a chance I can be finished down here? I'd like to check something upstairs."

Nacar nodded. "That's fine, Taya. We can hold down the fort. It's late, so I doubt many more people will come in, and we will close up pretty soon. I'll let Sasha and Raya off in a couple minutes."

"Thanks you! I'll be right back." Taya turned and headed towards the stairs just as Colt and Dierik Silwona walked through the door.

"Come to join in the festivities?" Taya asked jokingly, and Dierik rolled his eyes.

"You could say so…" He said, and then he and Taya watched as Colt made a beeline to where Sasha was. Dierik shook his head.

"He has been chomping at the bit to get here all evening. I swear he doesn't shut up about your cousin. I don't want him to get his feelings hurt, but I can't control who he likes any more than I can control the elements. I don't think he knows that Sasha had a relationship a few years ago. I don't know much about it myself, but I understand that the two were very close until the man was conscripted into the army. He has hardly been heard of since. Colt is a good guy, and I'm not just saying that because he's my twin. It's true."

Taya's ears perked up about Sasha's mysterious relationship. She knew Sasha had had a relationship with someone, but she'd never stuck her nose into the subject. If Sasha wanted to confide in her, she would. But the subject always aroused her curiosity.

"I believe you, Dierik, I believe you. I'm going up to my room, but I'll be back down in a little bit. Will you two stay long, do you think?"

"Well, considering the fact I'll have to drag Colt out of here, yes we will be here a while. Mister Tatanya may get fed up with us and have you send us on our way."

"Yes, I'm so sure he would." Taya snickered, and then bounded up the stairs. She'd had a good reason for coming up here, away from all the commotion. Silence was glorious, but now she wondered what her real hurry had been. She sighed, and sat down on the bed and took out her mother's diary. For a long time she merely stared at the leather binding, her mind miles away.

_Oh Melcar... I've left you with the whole Hljodhr Evarinya to look after... was it right for me to leave you with such a huge responsibility? We've shared the leadership for so long... what if something was to go wrong? Oh how I wish I knew what was going on in Uru'baen..._

As Taya stood to get a bowl of water, she paused, thinking she'd heard something. The hair on the back of her neck slowly stood on end and Taya cautiously walked to the wash room, retrieved a bowl of water and sat back down on her bed. There was silence in the room. Still, Taya felt suspicious as she whispered into the bowl the 'dream stare' spell and when it went black, she jumped when a loud 'clunk' shattered the silence.

Unnerved, Taya forced herself to watch the water as it swirled and shifted, revealing Melcar standing in front of Ayda, Weston, Xackzan, Larel and Larton. All had stony expressions on their faces. Melcar's lips moved, and Weston suddenly sprang forward, looking as if he had half a mind to strike at Melcar. Ayda jumped in between the two men, her eyes smoldering. Taya could only imagine what she was saying, but whatever the meeting was about it was about something serious. Weston squeezed his eyes shut and stepped back.

But instead of looking at the water in the bowl, Taya's eyes were riveted on her satchel, lying a few feet away from her bed. The bag was shaking. Taya shook her head furiously and looked intensely back at the bag, only to find it still shaking. Realization dawned on Taya, causing her to begin hyperventilating. This wasn't happening…. _She _couldn't be…

Cautiously Taya undid the buckles on her bag and extracted the shaking dragon egg. When her hands touched the egg though, it let out a high pitched screech, causing Taya to drop it. The egg went still, and she eyed it warily. Maybe it was a false alarm… Taya'd never had a staring contest with an inanimate object before, but there was no other way to describe her intent stare. When the egg jerked suddenly, Taya jumped.

The egg shivered… and then shattered.

Taya yelped as little fragments of emerald egg flew in all directions, and in the place of the brilliant egg was the cutest, most beautiful creature she'd ever seen, if you could call a baby dragon cute.

Even now its head was majestic, its wings nearly twice as large as its body. The creature shivered from head to tail, falling over with a squeak. Shaking its head indignantly, it started licking itself, looking incredibly funny as it stretched its head around to reach the little glistening white spikes on its back. Only when it'd snaked its head all the way around did it see Taya, who was watching the little creature with admiration and awe. Upon seeing her, it let out another squeak, this time in surprise. It did a little circle, and then cautiously, very slowly, approached her with a curious light in its eyes. It stopped a little way from her, cocked its head to the side and grumbled oddly.

Taya frowned, and the dragon jumped back a step. She realized he was surprised by her change of expression, and so she wiped the frown off her face. She had no idea what to do… Murtagh had told her that when Thorn had touched him, it had sent a mind numbing shock up his arm, knocking him down and unconscious for an hour. She knew that first hand because she'd been the one to bring him out of it.

She took in a deep breath, and slightly stretched out her hand. The baby dragon cocked its head the other way, then with a swish of it tail, it reached out its neck and touched the tip of her finger with its nose.

Searing, white hot pain engulfed her whole body, and she let out a moan. It felt like someone had branded her and then tossed her in icy water. But that was all she felt, because a second after the dragon touched her, Taya was a heap on the floor, knocked unconscious by the force of the dragons touch.

The emerald dragon tiptoed up to her and nudged her with its nose. It squeaked, and when Taya didn't respond it nudged her fingers. Still nothing happened and the creature curled up beside her, watching her with intense green eyes.

Taya awoke with a jerk, finding herself on the floor. It took her a second to remember why she was there, but when she did she froze. She felt the strange pressure against her side and slowly turned her head to stare at the little creature. She met its calm green eyes and smiled slightly. She remembered when Thorn was that small…

"Hey there." She whispered, reaching out to touch the baby dragon. She knew there wouldn't be a second shock. She didn't have to look at her hand to know the _Gedway_ _Ignasia_ was imprinted there. But the fact that she was the last dragon rider scared her. The green dragon pressed its little head into the palm of her hand and then yawned. It looked around, sniffing the air. Standing, it waddled over to Taya's bag and began to sniff around.

"I bet you're hungry." When Taya spoke, the dragon whirled around, cocking its head at her. "You know hungry? Food? Eat? Hungry is that funny feeling in your stomach." Taya joked. Then she realized she had no food in her room and it would look slightly odd if she went downstairs and took a couple slices of meat with her back upstairs.

"Well, I blew this one. Except I didn't know I'd have a baby dragon hatch in my room, otherwise I would have stocked up on provisions!" She stood, feeling slightly dizzy and headed for the door. However weird it looked, she had to feed the creature. As she was putting her hand on the door to open it, the baby dragon squeaked loudly and with a clatter barreled over to her and climbed up her leg.

"Ouch! Down, you crazy lizard! One thing has to be made straight… I am not climbable!" She grabbed the dragon and set it down on her bed.

_Stay here. I'll be right back. There's no need to be frightened. I'm going to get you some food._

The dragon jumped and stared into her eyes with such intelligence that Taya chuckled and scratched its head.

"See, all is well." This time when she went to the door the dragon stayed stock still, watching her as she left. Taya shook her head as she closed the door, and suddenly it all came crashing down on her.

_She _was the last dragon rider. The last dragon had hatched for _her_ in Dras'leona, one of the king's cities. More than that how was she, Taya, supposed to continue feeding the dragon without being noticed by everyone? She couldn't raise the dragon in the room… it would grow too quickly. So she needed to tell Sasha and Raya… no one else needed to know. What would they think? Taya was putting them all in even more danger because she was now the last dragon rider.

They had nearly a month to decide what to do. So when would she tell them?

"This has been the most interesting few weeks of my life… and everything will only get more interesting. I have a huge responsibility on my shoulders now… the lives of millions count on me, can I do it? Can I save Alagaesia? Will anyone accept me because of my father?"

She whispered all this to herself as she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and as she did so she spotted a few pieces of jerky on the counter. Stealing a glance around, she stepped forward and snatched all but two and went back to drinking her water. No one was close to her, so she was able to slip back upstairs without drawing too much attention to herself. Once upstairs she opened her door and was met by a fierce growl.

_Easy little one, it's just me. Good job on the growl. If it was someone else they would have fled for their life. Here, I brought you something._

Taya sat on the bed and held out a piece of the jerky. The dragon sniffed it and gingerly took it off her hand and then attacked it with a passion. Taya chuckled at the sight as the dragon wrestled the piece of jerky, tearing it to shreds with its sharp teeth and then swallowing it. She handed it another piece and this time it didn't attack the strip with as much ferocity.

"What do you think? Good stuff?" Taya questioned as the dragon finished the last piece. It looked up at her with its emerald eyes and sighed. "I agree. So much has changed now that it's hard to think." As she said this, there was a knock on the door. The dragon jumped up and growled low in its chest. Luckily the sound was so soft Taya could hardly hear it.

"Yes?" She asked mildly, glancing cautiously at the dragon.

"It's us! Can we come in?" It was Raya's voice. Taya was suddenly undecided. Did she want Raya and Sasha to see her dragon now? Or was it too early? But then again, why not? What could it hurt to have them see the baby dragon? They were going to find out soon enough.

"One second." Taya said and stood up. She looked down at the dragon, which looked up at her.

_They are friends. Their names are Raya and Sasha. They are my sister and my cousin. Would you like to meet them? We will be traveling with them soon. They can be trusted. _She sent her emotions across their link and the dragon nodded its head once and sat down, looking expectantly at the door. Taya frowned again. At this age Thorn had not been so… responsive. In fact, after Thorn had eaten he'd fallen straight to sleep. And yet her dragon showed no signs of falling asleep. Taya shook her head. She opened the door and stepped out. The look on her face must have been a serious one, because both Raya and Sasha seemed slightly taken aback.

"There is something you two need to know. I swear this has only just happened. Come inside and I can show you. Be prepared for something seemingly impossible." She slipped back in and shut the door behind them quickly. Their eyes caught sight of the magnificent little dragon sitting on Taya's bed watching them like a hawk. Raya's eyes grew to the size of saucers while Sasha gasped.

"You have got to be kidding." Sasha breathed, looking towards Taya, who shook her head.

"This is no joke. I am now the last dragon rider and this is my dragon… umm, he doesn't have a name yet."

"He _just _hatched…" Sasha caught sight of the egg fragments, and then she looked back at Taya in astonishment. The baby dragon growled softly, disliking her expression, but then it looked at Raya. Raya's eyes were riveted to the creature as if it was some sort of demon. The expression of fear on her face must've scared the poor thing because it whimpered once, confused by the conflicting emotions and Raya's unnerving stare.

"Raya, he won't hurt you. I know this is a lot. In fact I only woke up a few minutes ago." She lifted her palm for them to see the mark that identified her as a Dragon Rider. The silver mark was glowing softly and around its edges the skin was inflamed. Her hand ached horribly, but she did her best to suppress the feeling.

Sasha stared at the _Gedway Ignasia_. "You know this puts you, _us_, in even more danger?" She asked softly, already knowing her answer.

"I do. The three other dragons will know instinctively that he has hatched. Murtagh's search will be doubled. Maybe that will help us… He will be frantic to find the last dragon rider, me, which means he might accidentally skip looking here in Dras' Leona. We can only hope. But if we stay here for the rest of the month our odds of getting to the Varden safely are cut in half. And he," She motioned to the dragon, "cannot stay in my room forever, but I don't want him to be too far away. When he gets big enough, we can take him out to Leona Lake maybe, or somewhere close to it. He needs to learn to hunt for himself. But right now… I guess I can keep snatching jerky and meat for him."

"Had you ever thought he might hatch for you?"

Taya made a strange noise in the back of her throat. "Of course not, Sasha! Who would want the allegiance of Galbatorix's daughter, even if she was a Dragon Rider? This only makes everything more complicated." Taya sat down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. The baby dragon nudged her arm and wrapped its tail around her arm, as if trying to comfort her.

"He's so… cute." Raya suddenly whispered, having apparently changed her mind about the creature, and the dragon slowly turned its head to the sound of the new voice and he suddenly purred. Taya couldn't help grinning as she looked up at her sister. "I think he has decided he likes you, Raya."

"I hope he likes all of us. He's kind of stuck with us…" Sasha smiled.

"Just his luck. He has to live with three girls. The only male… I'm sure he will keep us in line." Taya stroked the baby dragons head, staring into its green eyes… green eyes similar to hers.

_I am the last dragon rider... I never even dreamed this would happen. For me it is a blessing and a curse. If my father wasn't Galbatorix the Varden would welcome me with open arms. Knowing that I am Galbatorix's daughter will make them wary of me being a spy or a traitor. What do you think we can do, little guy?_

The dragon's gaze softened and he nudged her arm again.

_Don't worry, we will figure something out. I am the last Dragon Rider, and we are somehow going to make it to the Varden in one piece. We may have to dodge Murtagh and Thorn and other obstacles, but we are going to make it and everything will be fine. I know it..._

"Now what, Taya?" Sasha questioned, dragging her from her thoughts. Taya looked up, away from the dragon and sighed. "Now we must be extra careful. This little guy is my life now, and we are all even more vulnerable to the enemy." _Now I know why Murtagh gave in to Galbatorix's torture once he started hurting Thorn... but I cannot do that! I will not give in. _"Everywhere we turn on our journey there will be danger; every step we take will be in defiance of Galbatorix. Are we ready for that? Are we ready to be hunted?"

Raya's eyes narrowed. "To be hunted? No. To go, yes. Whatever comes our way, we'll be ready."

Sasha nodded once. "I am ready to go too. We may be vulnerable, but it is easier to stay hidden and be more cautious when you are the one being hunted. And we knew there would be danger. Now we have a dragon, although a small one."

"Alright." Taya sighed, relieved by their display of strength. She knew it was not easy to face such danger head on. "I told Dierik I would be back down… but I don't want to leave this little guy up here alone. Hmm. I wonder…."


	9. Shadows and Strengths

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 9, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Taya shifted the bag on her shoulder, making sure the opening was large enough for the baby dragon to breath. The three of them had racked their brains, and Raya had come up with the idea of sticking Taya's cloak in her travel bag and putting the dragon inside, so the bag didn't outline the dragon's form and it could be close to Taya and never out of sight… the bag, anyways.

The creature had been miffed when they'd attempted to stuff it in the bag, and it had fought against them valiantly until Taya had gotten frustrated and told it with her mind if it didn't go into the bag she'd leave it behind. In a flash, the baby dragon was poking its head out of the bag, staring at them with mournful green eyes. Since Raya and Sasha hadn't heard her threat, they hadn't a clue why he'd jumped in there so quickly. That is, until Taya told them she could communicate with her mind.

The prospect fascinated Raya, but Sasha was skeptical.

"If _you_ can communicate with your mind, does that mean other people can, too? And if they can do that, what's to stop them from trying to manipulate you? Can you control someone that way?"

"Many people can communicate with their mind. It takes practice, and it is a very strange feeling. Effective, but still strange. Magicians can try to take control over you, yes. You have to train yourself and build a mental wall. You have to learn to never let your guard down, for anyone. Since you'll both be traveling with me and we'll be running from a very powerful magician, I'll have to teach you two how to build a mental wall and stay focused under the heaviest barrages." Taya replied, looking from one to the other.

This was just before they left Taya's room, so when they headed back downstairs, Sasha had a very thoughtful expression on her face.

Once downstairs they joined up with Colt and Dierik. Colt stayed close to Sasha, who gladly conversed with him, but Taya and Dierik knew Colt's motive and couldn't help laughing a little together.

As Nacar had thought, very few people came into the inn. The girls and the two Silwona's made the most of the peacefulness in the building. Raya was taught by Colt a vicious card game, and to his surprise she caught on so quickly that she won nearly every time. Sasha was engaged with Taya, Dierik and Nacar talking about horses, and Niera was busy cleaning up the kitchen. Soon though, everyone was forced into playing the game, and it usually ended up being a two player game against Taya and Raya. The former had learned the game back in Uru'baen, so the evening brought back good memories to her.

No one seemed to notice how Taya always had the bag in her lap or over her shoulder, and there had been a few gut-wrenching moments when she'd thought the little dragon would tear out of the bag. Only by insisting that he was endangering himself and her and he'd forever be ignored by her if he tried to escape, did he stop his attempts, but it left the little creature grumbling.

One time Taya couldn't help but shake her head when the baby dragon sniffed indignantly at her, faintly wondering if this was what it was like to have a naughty child.

Dierik paid her a great deal of attention, and she knew she was flattered. He was an interesting person to talk to, and it was easy to do so. There was only ever silence between them when they were both brooding over what card to play next.

When the game finally sputtered out, the five younger people decided to go outside and so Raya led the way out the back door, where they stopped. With her bag on her back Taya felt that the dragon was safe, just as long as she didn't lean up against anything.

"It always amazes me when I look up." Taya stated wistfully, looking up at the clear night sky. "There are so many points of light up there."

"Wow!" Raya gasped, nearly hurting her neck trying to look at all the stars at once. "I've never really noticed."

"Sometimes," Dierik said in a deep tone, as he too looked into the sky, "we forget to look up as we go along day to day. We forget to look around us at the land, and so we miss the beautiful things. Many people don't look up at night, but some don't want to, because they are afraid of such vastness. There seems to be no end to the night sky, no end to the stars. Most people like to see an end, to know there is an end in sight."

"How poetic, Dierik." Colt teased. The younger twin was sitting on the bottom step, twirling a piece of string between his fingers. "I still think you should be an inspirational writer, or a poet. Either one."

"Be quiet, Colt." Dierik growled, looking sorely tempted to knock his brother over the head.

"I actually thought what he said showed a lot of insight." Taya commented lightly, smiling down at Colt. "Some people _are _afraid when they cannot see the end of something. And even I am guilty of forgetting to look around. You can miss so much."

Taya eyed her sister, knowing that she, Taya, had missed a lot by not reading between the lines.

Colt turned to look up at her, his eyebrows raised. Half his face was in shadow due to the light from the lantern, and he looked strangely like someone else in the half light. Taya started in surprise. But the moment passed, leaving a very shocked looking Colt Silwona.

"I never thought I'd ever meet anyone quite like my dear brother. I mean, he's so… poetic, all the time, and somehow he can pull it off, but I never expected _you _to be…"

Taya chuckled softly. "So weird? Sorry to disappoint you, Colt. A few people I know say I can be a little over-dramatic sometimes."

"Really?" Dierik eyed her in mock surprise. Taya narrowed her eyes at him and she was itching to jab him in the side when she stopped herself. These people weren't the Hljodhr Evarinya. She wasn't in Uru'baen. She hardly knew this man.

"You haven't known me very long." She joked half-heartedly, hoping no one noticed how off balance she really was. Since there was not much light and everyone was amused by Colt, nobody was paying serious attention.

_Can I not get a grip on myself? I have to be so careful about what I do and say. But Colt... I swear I saw... _

A comforting presence nudged at her mind, and she suddenly remembered her little partner on her back.

_What should I do, little guy? _She asked questioningly, finding the dragons comfort soothing. Confusion rippled through their link from the dragon, and she felt like laughing.

_It's alright. I'll figure it out soon enough!_

"But seriously!" Colt interrupted her thoughts with his sudden outburst. "You sounded almost exactly like Dierik, Tanyel, that it was scary!"

"Why, for once, did I think that you might drop the subject, Colt?" Dierik asked, shaking his head. "I should know you better by now. Sometimes I can't believe we are twins."

"Pshaw. You would be lost without me, you know it."

"It is true, I don't know where I would be if you weren't in my life. Probably sitting in the mountains, writing poetry."

"That would kill father."

Dierik's mood plummeted, and he didn't respond. Colt didn't seem to notice and began talking to Raya and Sasha, leaving Taya to wonder what Colt had meant, and why Dierik had reacted in such a way. Sighing, Taya touched her sister on the shoulder and said,

"I'm going to go check on the horses. I'll be right back." She walked off before Raya could respond and entered the stables. The lanterns were still burning brightly, and she walked over to Chester's' stall. The black horse stepped towards her, and then snorted warily.

Confused, she held out her hand, and the horse shook his head.

She was unlatching the stall when she realized why the horse was acting the way he was:

The baby dragon on her back.

"You'll have to get used to it sometime, Chester." She grinned, holding out her hand again, deciding against going into the stall. "Come on, the smell isn't going to hurt you. It can't be much worse than the smell of blood."

"And he would be used to the smell of blood?"

Every fiber in Taya's body froze, as if a blast of cold air had hit her. She jumped, whirling around and brought her hands to her mouth to muffle her soft yelp. In her minds eye she was staring at a tall man with black hair and black eyes rimmed with red, and she clearly heard the distorted voice…

Dierik reached out and touched her on the shoulder, his eyes speaking his own surprise and confusion, and she slowly lowered her hands.

"I'm sorry! I thought you heard me come in. I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

Taya nodded, unable to speak. The picture was so vivid… She'd heard his voice instead of Dierik's. The possibility that he had found her nearly caused her to collapse with fear, and her legs felt shaky. She couldn't lean against the stall because of her bag, and she dearly hoped Dierik didn't try to be a gentleman and help her sit down.

Her hand shot out to steady herself, catching the door of Chester's stall.

"It's alright, Dierik. I can't believe I reacted that way!" But she could…

"We are all startled sometimes. But I did come in rather quietly and interrupted your solitude." He eyed her. "Why _would _your horse be used to the smell of blood?"

She hesitated. Why was he so curious? Yet why was she so hesitant? She knew she should tell him the truth.

"There have been times when Chester has had to carry wounded soldiers, and be calm at the sight and smell of blood." She said quietly.

"It is not every day that an ordinary girl owns a horse that carries wounded soldiers."

To Taya, his reply sounded more like a question than a joke, but she did not answer him.

_Who said I was ordinary? _She thought to herself, and the baby dragon nudged her thoughts. He was confused by Dierik, and was wondering why he was there.

_To talk, I suppose. _She replied calmly, and the baby dragon took her word.

"He is a magnificent horse." Dierik changed the subject, stepping forward to touch Chester's nose. The black horse reached out and sniffed him, still eyeing Taya fretfully.

"Thank you."

"How long have you had him?"

"Since he was a foal. My father's horse was his sire. Gypsie, my mare, is from my mother's horse. I raised and trained them both… can I ask you a personal question, Dierik?"

He paused in his stroking of Chester's head and glanced at her curious expression. "Of course!"

"What did Colt mean when he said you becoming a hermit and writing poetry would kill your father?"

"He didn't say hermit." Dierik was suddenly on the defensive, but Taya held her ground.

"That was what I got out of it. Can your father not stand to see you go?"

"No, it is not that." He sighed. "I had not realized anyone had caught that. Ahhh, Colt… No, Tanyel, it is not that my father cannot stand to see me go; it is that he wishes I was more like him. Colt may be my twin, but I am the older of us by mere minutes. So I am his eldest son. My father was in the army when he was young, and he was ambitious. He is now a general, and lives well. He made a few decisions that I dislike, and I have no want or love for war and battle. Chaos is not my strength, quietness is. Now Colt on the other hand is the spitting image of our father, in appearance and personality. But alas, he is not the oldest, and I am nothing like our father."

"I think I understand. Your father wishes you would join the army and win honor and glory in battle, so he can be proud of you, but he will not realize or recognize that that is not what you want."

The young man nodded glumly. "That is close to the truth of it. And it is not that he does not love Colt; he does. He just wishes that I would, in a way, be more like Colt." He made a funny noise in the back of his throat. "That is rather backwards, but that is how it is."

Taya smiled. "I think, like most fathers, no matter what you do he will be proud of you."

"Thank you for your support. Little did I know when I came in here to see if you were alright that you would be helping _me_."

"Of course I'm alright! I just wanted to check on the horses." Feeling suddenly flustered, Taya peered in at Gypsie, who nickered softly to her and stuck her quivering nose out to her, taking in the baby dragon's smell.

Taya checked her hay and water, patted her on the nose, and motioned to Dierik to follow.

"Now I have checked my horses, so it is time to be back with the others. Come on!"

They exited the stable to find Colt and Raya arm wrestling. Colt was clearly stronger, but Raya was so determined not to lose she was cheating and putting her whole body into it. Sasha was laughing and shaking her head at the two.

"She's strong, but not that strong!" Sasha told Taya, and then looked back at Raya, whose face was red and she was puffing with exertion. "Come on, Raya! Admit it, he's got you."

"I will… never… give up!" Raya cried, and Colt seemed to have pity on her and relaxed his arm a little bit, and then his arm was unceremoniously slammed to the ground by the ecstatic teenager.

"Aha!" She crowed. "I knew you'd do that! So all I had to do was wait for an opening. I win!"

"Why you little…" Colt was beside himself, mostly at his own weakness. He glared at Raya, which only made her laugh more.

"Another match!" Colt challenged, but to his surprise Raya shook her head, grinning wickedly.

"Uh-uh, no thanks! The ultimate trick is to know when your luck is run out and back out graciously."

Colt stared at her with his mouth slightly open, and both Taya and Dierik started laughing with Sasha.

"Women are tricky, Colt my boy." Dierik slapped his brother on the shoulder. "I think you should keep that in mind."

The twin batted his hand away, rolling his eyes, but he was laughing now too.

"I guess I am a stuck loser." He grinned crookedly, and Taya again saw a different young man in his place. This time she was not surprised. His memory would haunt her, as long as he hunted her.

"I think you'll live to fight another day." Dierik shook his head. "Come on, Colt, we should be getting home. These ladies need their rest."

"I am surely not going to argue with that, sir." Taya said slyly, smirking.

Colt looked rather disappointed, but nonetheless he stood and the two of them said goodnight. The three girls watched them go, and then looked at one another and then at the bag on Taya's shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Raya whispered, and Taya nodded.

"Yes, but he's very ready to be free. Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

"I'll get some food and be right up." Sasha said, and so they split up when they stepped inside. Taya and Raya went straight upstairs while Sasha went to the kitchen and found something for the baby dragon to eat.

Only when Sasha was in the room and the door closed and locked did Taya allow the dragon to venture forth from his confinement.

The three of them chuckled when he stepped out of the bag, because he began squeaking with joy. He twirled in a circle and then stared hard at Sasha, who held out a piece of meat for him. He took it gingerly from her fingers, but proceeded to attack it.

He was very amusing to watch, and so while he ate, they talked.

Taya told them about life in the castle of Uru'baen, the different things she'd had to do for training, and the different guests who would come there that she was supposed to cater to. She also told them the story of the Katzia's first visit there, which had a rather sad ending for the family. Raya and Sasha finally understood what happened to the youngest Katzia son, and why Taya had told Colt Silwona what she had about Larel.

"Colt lost his best friend when the family left for Uru'baen, and he's never seen him again. Larel Katzia thought he was doing the world a good thing when he stayed behind, but that was his mistake. Not everyone who thinks they are strong is really strong enough to live through Galbatorix. He did, with one of the _Hljodhr Evarinya's _help, but made the decision _not_ to inform his family that he was alive because Galbatorix could find out and threaten his family, to break Larel. So we've kept his secret and will continue to do so until he is ready."

"That really sounds harsh!" Sasha cried. "To let your family think you are dead, and then all of a sudden you decide everything is fine and show up on their doorstep?"

Taya shook her head. "It is not that simple. It is a hard feeling to explain, Sasha, but if you had the choice of saving your family's life by saying you are dead, wouldn't you do it? And then when the danger was gone you would go back to your family, and wouldn't you think your family would be happy to see you and when you had explained yourself, that they would understand? This is what Larel hopes. At first I thought it was a little harsh too, but I quickly realized that under the circumstances he was right. It wasn't time, and Larel only wanted them to be safe."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I guess I would do something of the sort…" Sasha looked sideways at Taya, a curious light in her eyes. "Lenya never told her family what happened to her. They assumed she was dead."

Taya sighed. "My mother sent a letter to her family, telling them to leave Uru'baen. They did, but I don't think they knew who sent the letter. The risk of her sending the letter was great, and there would have been no way she would have signed it with anything. So once she was gone, she was gone and never heard from again."

"It's kind of odd that my mother hasn't talked to you about her yet."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to seem pushy. And besides, we are here for a month. She has plenty of time. But not tonight! I think it's time to call it a night." Taya looked out the window. "It is very late, after all."

Raya yawned and stood up. "I hadn't yawned until you said that!"

Taya smiled. "It's true! So go to bed."

"I'm going." Raya grumbled. "Come on, Sasha."

"Goodnight, Taya." Sasha scratched the baby dragon's head and followed Raya out the door.

"Goodnight!" Taya said softly, and closed the door behind them, turning around to look at the little dragon. He was curled up in a ball on her pillow, his eyes half closed. He was trying to stay awake, but he was fighting a losing battle. Taya shook her head and after cleaning up she nudged him over and slid under the covers. The little dragon then curled up at her side, and she was strongly reminded of a cat.

_Soon we will find a name that fits you. _She whispered softly to him as her eyes closed. The baby dragon seemed to agree, but it was only slightly aware. Taya smiled, and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Even in her dreams, there was a shadow that she could not escape.

* * *

Three people sat around a small campfire under the stars, talking quietly to one another. Around them was their small camp, their horses picketed close to them. There was an odd shimmer around the camp, and anyone riding by wouldn't even have known they were there.

Two were men, and the other was a woman. They were all dressed in plain travelling clothes, and themselves looked plain, except the woman and one of the men seemed more graceful than the average person.

Yet despite their plain appearance, at the side of one of the men was a brilliant steel sword that no average person could own or wield. The woman too carried a sword, but it was smaller than and not quite as stunning as her companions. The last man, who was the rougher looking of the three, had a hammer tucked in his belt. At the moment he was talking.

"I don't see why we need the barrier. It's just a little… strange, and eerie. Everything is too silent."

"We can't risk our fire being seen, or freezing." The other man replied softly. "And if anyone comes near, which I doubt, they won't be able to hear us, but we will hear them."

"And if the Red Rider is scouring the land as our agents say he is?" The man with the hammer shot back.

The woman stared at him from across the fire. "He will not see us, or feel us. He is very powerful, but there is magic that he does not know."

"He must be looking for something important." The man with the sword said hastily, breaking up a potential argument. "The reports we've gotten say he is flying fast but _searching. _Now what could he be searching for?"

"Whatever it is, I doubt it will interfere with our mission, and we do not want an encounter with the Red Rider." The woman replied smoothly, and the man with the hammer could not argue with her there.

"I suggest we get some sleep." The man with the sword said, looking between his two companions. "We'll start just before dawn."

"No watch?" The man with the hammer asked incredulously.

"With the barrier, there is no need. If someone _does _pass this way, above us or on the ground, we will know. They will not." The woman replied, and moved to the side away from the fire.

"I find that-"

"Hush." The man with the sword whispered, silencing the other man. "She is right. Tonight we will all rest easy. We still have a long road ahead of us."

The other man nodded grudgingly and moved to his bedroll. This left the man with the sword still by the fire. He looked up into the starry sky and sighed, then moved to his spot and then the only sound was the horses and the low burning fire.

* * *

The next few days passed by rather slowly for the three young women. This was mostly because they spent a lot of their time planning. What to do with the baby dragon, how to get out of the empire unseen by the Red Rider, and travel as quickly as they could to the Varden in Surda.

Taya had yet to come up with a name that fit the little dragon. Anything she, Sasha or Raya came up with was rejected by everyone. The little dragon seemed amused whenever they would sit down and think of names that might work for him. While some names seemed to sound alright, they just didn't fit the intelligence of the little dragon.

What astonished Taya about him was how fast he learned and reacted. She remembered Thorn when he hatched, and it had taken a week or two before he had really started to communicate or pay much attention to learning. Her dragon on the other hand was attentive at all times, watching with intense green eyes. He never complained about being in the travel bag anymore, and seemed to rather enjoy it after finally getting used to it.

On the second day after he hatched, the three rode out to Leona Lake and stopped only when no one from any direction could see them. Then Taya let the little dragon out of his bag, and he stood as if frozen on the grassy ground. Then he cautiously nosed around, taking a few steps, and then he bounded forward, spreading his wings. A slight breeze picked him up and he let out a terrified squeak and fell the couple inches to the ground.

This made the three of them laugh, and the dragon, sensing their amusement, tried again, only this time to _let_ the wind pick him up.

Taya watched in fascination as the little dragon thought about it for a minute, and then slowly stretched his wings again, crouching. He cocked his head to the side, and his body quivered. He leapt forward and jumped high, and this time he kept his wings stretched out as the breeze lifted him up off the ground. He wobbled and nearly fell, but he strained his wings to steady himself, and he did a full two circles above them and then he banked around and headed straight to Taya.

Her heart was racing with adrenaline as if she was the one flying for the first time, and she was really. Through her bond with the little dragon she could_ feel _the exertion he was putting forth.

Then the little dragon wobbled again when he was almost to her, and she lifted her arms just in time to catch him as one of his wings seemed to lose its strength, causing him to fall.

"Wow!" Raya exclaimed, her eyes full of wonder. "That was incredible!"

"Especially since he is so young." Sasha agreed. She was smiling widely at the little dragon, which was breathing heavily in Taya's arms. "I don't know anything about dragons, but that seems like a lot for one so young!"

The little dragon vibrated in Taya's arms, and she laughed.

"He's a fast learner. And he's smart. All dragons are, but there is something different about him, or at least I feel like there is. That could just be because I'm bonded to him."

"He's strong, at least. And he's going to have to be. He will be growing up in the wilderness, on the run."

The little dragon lifted his head and looked at Sasha, who stared back. He arched his neck, and snorted.

Taya's eyes widened and her heart started racing. The dragon slowly turned his head and locked his green eyes with hers.

"We will be strong…" Taya whispered, transfixed.

"What is it, Taya?" Raya asked cautiously, looking at Sasha in confusion. Sasha was watching her cousin and the little dragon with narrowed eyes, trying to understand what was passing between the two of them.

"We will be strong." Taya said a little louder, and she looked up at the other two with sparkling eyes.

"We will be strong together, and grow with one another. He told me so. I could see the words in my mind, and hear a thought without words. He _is _different, very different from most of his kind."

"And he still does not have a name." Sasha pointed out, but it was obvious she was astonished.

Taya smiled. "Don't worry, he will. The name will come in time."

* * *

Melcar Di'Acor walked down one of the long dimly lit hallways of Uru'baen castle, his strides long and purposeful. He passed no one, as the only people that lived in the wing of the castle he was in were the _Hljodhr Evarinya_, a few castle guards and a handful of maids. The castle guards had been stationed elsewhere since Princess Corsallen's disappearance. The maids had been hers, and they too had been sent to other parts of the castle in the last week. So Melcar was alone with the rest of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_, alone with the memory of Taya wherever he looked.

But that was the last thing on his mind as he walked along.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked. There was silence from within, but he didn't move. He knew the door was locked, so he did not try the handle. He knocked again, and this time he heard a rustle from inside. Then, from the door a husky voice asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's Melcar, Weston. We need to talk."

The man on the other side growled. "I don't need to talk to you. Leave it alone."

Melcar heard the faint sound of retreating footsteps and knocked louder. His patience was thin, but he knew if he lost his temper he would get nowhere with his friend.

"I said leave it alone!" Weston Kliviyan suddenly flung open the door, and Melcar stood his ground against the slightly bigger man.

"How can I when it is my duty to keep us together?" Melcar shot back. "I need you, Weston, as much as you are wishing that I didn't. Will you hear me?"

Weston glowered at him for a minute, and then turned and retreated into the room, Melcar following behind. He took a deep breath, and watched his friend turn towards him in the middle of the room. Melcar noticed the few things spread out on the bed and cold fear froze him where he stood. He nodded to the travelling gear.

"Going somewhere, Lieutenant?"

Weston stared back at him, his face expressionless. "How could I, Captain?" He said quietly, and Melcar knew that he was talking to the real Weston. He breathed a sigh of relief, and he noticed that Weston looked sharply at him.

"Are you alright, Melcar?" Weston asked, taking a step forward. Melcar shook his head and said slowly,

"How can I be when my people are turning on one another?"

Weston's face darkened. "You were looking for Zen all night, weren't you?"

Realization hit Melcar. So, Weston had been out that night too. That was why his gear was laid out like it was, not because…

"I never found him either. He was always a step or more ahead of me, but I doubt he knew anyone was searching for him. I lost him completely halfway through the night, but kept looking. I don't understand… I never found out what he was doing." Weston looked at his gear, and then stared back at Melcar incredulously.

"Did you think I was _leaving_ Uru'baen?" He asked in surprise.

The Captain of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ nodded sadly. "The thought did cross my mind, Weston. Since the other day when you walked out I've been worried you were angry enough to do something of the sort, and then when you brushed off Ayda and disappeared from sight I thought I had actually lost you too. I can't tell you how relieved I was just a few minutes ago when Raneck told me that you were here. I came here to lay the whole thing out to you and hope you'd… well, I don't really know. I was so mad when I set out, I don't really know what I was going to do. Now, I'm just thankful you are _here_."

Weston stared at him, and then shook his head. But instead of explaining anything to Melcar, he said instead,

"Sit down before you fall down. I'll get you a drink."

Melcar raised his eyebrows, but did what he was told and sat down on one of the chairs around the fireplace. Weston came over and handed him a glass filled with a dark liquid, and Melcar took it without hesitation.

Weston sat opposite of him, on the edge of the cushioned chair so that he was leaning his elbows on his knees. He took a drink, and then set it down, staring at it.

"When you told us," He began slowly, still not looking at Melcar, "that Zen had met with Galbatorix and with Sen, I thought for some reason that it was some sick joke. Why, or how I could think that _you _would do something of the sort, I don't know. I felt like Zen was being picked out from the lot of us because of his love for Taya, and he was being blamed for things and _that _was making him distant. And since it was coming from you, and you wouldn't tell us what you thought happened to Taya… It's hard to describe what I thought that night. And when Ayda tried to get me to talk to her, I couldn't talk to anyone. And to top it off, I ran into Zen and he acted exactly as you said he would. I couldn't believe it. His coldness hit me like a brick wall, and then he said something about finding someone and revenge. I came back here immediately and packed my stuff, determined to follow him. I saw him just as he was leaving the stable."

Weston paused for a moment, and then continued. "I know earlier that I was angry at you for being right. I just never could believe that Zen…"

"I know, Weston. I know. We know the Zen who can hardly keep a straight face, and his personality acted as a shield for his darker side… and Taya's disappearance is what unlocked that man. Zen allowed those darker thoughts to eat at his mind. Taya is his ultimate weakness and that always, _always _worried her. But it was never so obvious that she meant so much to him until now, when she is gone."

Weston nodded. "I'd never dream of actually leaving Uru'baen and the _Hljodhr Evarinya_, but the way you put it has made me realize how my actions did make it look like I might. And as we are all off kilter because of Zen's actions, it is easy to question everyone else. And the fact I was angry with you, Melcar, was ridiculous. If I'm having a hard time dealing with Zen, I can only imagine what you are going through with the lot of us."

Melcar sighed. "Ayda said something of the same sort the night I caught Zen in Taya's garden. I hope I don't have an argument with _everyone_."

"You won't. Raneck tried to talk to me about it when he saw me this morning, so I know he's on your side, and I know he's really worried about it all because of Kyra."

At the mention of Kyra, Taya's personal maid and best friend, Melcar's expression darkened and he glared angrily at the half empty glass in his hand.

"So you heard?" He asked quietly, and Weston nodded.

"Raneck told me when he was trying to get me to listen to him. Where was she sent?"

"For now she is in the kitchens. I hope with all my heart she stays there… but something tells me she won't."

"Don't say that! Not everything has to turn out for the worse."

Melcar barked a laugh. "I only hope that's true, for all our sakes. But I know Galbatorix well enough to know that he won't ignore the rest of us for long. The_ Hljodhr Evarinya_ has never, except at the very beginning, answered to him, and with Taya gone there is absolutely no way he can or will use us now. He will want to be rid of us. All of us."

"Even Zen, if he truly is on Galbatorix's side?" Weston couldn't help but ask. He was curious as to what Melcar would say, especially with his previous statement.

"Zen may have gone to Galbatorix, but there is small chance that he actually went to his side. You said he mentioned something about 'finding someone and revenge'? I think Galbatorix is fueling Zen's weakness and using him to either find the person who stole the egg, or tear the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ apart. Of course, Zen will be looking, fueled by Galbatorix for the person who took or killed Taya. He will certainly never find that person, but Galbatorix will never tell him that and Galbatorix knows Zen will never listen to one of us. When Zen is of no use to him anymore, he will be tossed aside just as others have. It is simply Galbatorix's way."

"So if we go, he goes."

"Or vice versa. Zen is still considered an _Hljodhr Evarinya_ by Galbatorix, I am sure. He was with Taya for so long when Galbatorix thought for sure he was dead…" Melcar stopped suddenly, and a small smile wiped the dark look off his face. The change of expression greatly relieved Weston, because he never liked to see Melcar stormy. Melcar was completely disconcerting when he was in a dark mood, especially when he looked straight at someone with his black eyes with their swirls of gold.

Weston cocked his head to the side, waiting to hear what had made Melcar smile.

"You know Weston, it is truly amazing to think of all that has gone on in this castle right under Galbatorix's nose." Melcar finished his drink and set it on the table. "Everyone thinks he in invincible, and he is inhumanly powerful I know, but he is _not _all knowing, and he does not control everything. He may try to, but one thing Taya taught me was that nothing is certain. I thought for sure I was dead when I refused to kill my brother so many years ago, but Taya found me and healed me. Larel thought he was dead when Sen tried to kill him, but Zen and Taya didn't let that happen. And we do not know for certain what really happened to Taya. And we do not know for certain what will happen to us."

Melcar looked directly into Weston's eyes, and said softly,

"We have to hope that we can make it through whatever Galbatorix throws at us, and to do that we have to work together. We have all made hard decisions in our lives, Weston, and there are hard decisions coming our way again. I was wrong to think that you would ever leave us, and I am sorry I ever did. As you said, Zen's actions have caused us to question one another's loyalties. But now, we know where those loyalties lie, and we know who we can count on."

Weston smiled. "That we do."

Nodding in satisfaction, Melcar stood and Weston followed suit. They walked to the door, and then Weston asked,

"What should we do about Zen, Melcar?"

"Keep an eye on him, that is about all we can do for now. I'm worried about his mission, but I can't always be watching him myself, not with the rest of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ counting on me to keep us together. Would you…?"

"I already am. Don't worry about it."

"I will anyways, and I won't lose track of him myself. But I appreciate it. Thanks, Weston."

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

Melcar chuckled. "The sense was already there. You just didn't realize it until I came along and braced you. Take care Weston, and I'll see you later."


	10. Learning Curve and Family

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 10, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Taya stood in the doorway of the Inn, her hand outstretched to catch a few raindrops. The sky was grey with clouds threatening rain, and the weather was playing with the people of Dras'leona by sprinkling for a few minutes and then stopping and then sprinkling again. The grey day was not something Taya had planned for, as she had planned to take Raya and the baby dragon out to the lake to let the baby dragon fly.

She narrowed her eyes at the sky and shook her head. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm going to have to call your bluff." Taya turned around and went back inside. Raya was sitting on a table, reading a book that Taya had given her. She looked up when Taya entered.

"So, what's it like out there?" She asked eagerly.

"Well," Taya rolled her eyes. "The weather has decided to play with us; it's sprinkling again. I say we go anyways. It's quite light, and I doubt it is going to do much more than continue to sprinkle. Besides, we need to get outside."

"Let's go!" The fifteen year old hopped off the table. "I'll go saddle the horses."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

Taya took the steps up the stairs two at a time and slipped into her room. The baby dragon was perched on the stool in the corner, its tail twitching madly. But he didn't growl at her. Instead, he jumped off the stool with his wings spread out and glided to her like a bird of prey. With a chuckle, she caught him.

"Eager, aren't you? Well, me too. Into your bag, little guy, and off we go!"

The baby dragon crawled into his traveling bag, and Taya carefully picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. Leaving her room, she stopped in the kitchen to pick up their picnic lunch, and met Jerdan Caldell, who was coming in from outside. He grinned at her.

"Raya told me you are going to brave the elements! It's mighty windy out there, but the sprinkling has stopped… for now. Raya seems extremely happy."

Taya laughed. "She's wanted to ride alone with me for the past week. And since Sasha went with Nacar and Niera for the day, she finally has her chance. And all her pent up energy from being stuck inside for the past two days is starting to show."

"I never knew Raya had so much energy until you came along, Taya." Jerdan said softly. Taya had made the decision to tell him her real name when it was found out that Raya was her sister. She had, however, refrained from telling him who her father was. He'd taken the name change with grace, and remembered to call her Tanyel in other company.

"It's astounding to see the change that has come over her. Our friend Emerson tried and tried to bring her out, but to no avail. He never gave up, but that was just Emerson. When you found her, Taya, you set her free and she found herself."

Taya smiled. "And I found a sister I only dreamed I had. Tell me, Jerdan. Who is Emerson?"

Jerdan raised his eyebrows. "If you really don't know, I don't think it is my place to tell you. I'm surprised Sasha hasn't told you yet."

"She's never even mentioned a man named Emerson. Other people drop a comment about him like you just did, but it isn't my place to ask or pry into her personal life."

"A good call. It's a sad story, really. He was my best friend too, and he just dropped off the map. I sincerely hope that doesn't mean he's dead. He was a good man. But Sasha will tell you about him when she's ready, or when your curiosity gets the better of you."

"Alright. Thanks, Jerdan. We'll see you later!"

"Have fun! May the weather cooperate for you."

"It had better!" She called over her shoulder as she exited the Inn and hurried into the stable. Chester nickered to her when he saw her. The black horse was tied in the aisle with his saddle on, and on the far side of him was one of the Tatanya's paints, which Raya was in the process of putting the saddle on.

"My goodness, you're quick!" Taya exclaimed, grabbing up Chester's bridle. Raya grinned.

"I guess I'm just ready to get out of here."

"Us too." Taya winked, slipping the bit easily into her horse's mouth. "Of course, I started talking to Jerdan."

"I figured as much, since he went in after I came out here. I never really noticed, but he is really funny!"

"Yes, he is." Taya fiddled with Chester's bridle, thinking of the strange man named Emerson who had tried before she'd come along to help Raya. She felt the baby dragon nudge her mind, his eagerness to get out and stretch his wings overpowering her thoughts about Emerson.

_Almost, almost. _She soothed, stroking Chester's forehead softly as Raya strapped their lunch to her saddle and untied her mare.

"Ready?" She asked Taya, who nodded and followed Raya's lead.

Taya laughed as she mounted. Raya glanced at her curiously, and Taya indicted her bag. The little dragon was so excited.

"You're not the only one bursting with energy." Taya whispered to Raya as they headed down the dampened streets. They passed a few people who were familiar, but most everyone was inside.

"Who knew sprinkles could have such an affect! Dras'leona is almost deserted." Just as Taya said this it started sprinkling again, this time a little harder. Taya glared at the sky. "You wouldn't dare." She growled, shaking her head.

"Scattered showers." Raya snickered. "So, when are you going to start teaching us to fight? I mean, use a sword and all that."

"And all that, huh?" Taya raised an eyebrow, and then turned slightly towards her. "It isn't easy, Raya. And if I teach you how to fight, you have to be ready to use what I teach you for anything. That might mean killing someone. Don't be so eager to have someone's blood on your hands, because it is not something to be proud of. I have to teach you to defend yourself, in light of what we are doing and where we are going. No doubt since you are a Corsallen you will pick up what I teach you quickly. But still I hesitate."

Raya's eyes were wide. Clearly she had not expected such a heartfelt answer to her simple question.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know, Raya. And now you are aware."

The guards at the gate nodded to them as they left, recognizing them immediately.

Once away from the gate they started trotting, and the horses pushed eagerly forward, wanting to race. Taya didn't want to jostle the baby dragon too much, so she kept Chester at a slower pace as Raya let her horse charge forward. The paint mare flew across the ground on the deserted road, not seeming to notice that Chester was not with her. After a minute Chester calmed down and settled into a powerful distance-eating trot that was extremely smooth.

A single word flashed across her mind, put there by the baby dragon.

_Fly. _

Taya projected back. _Soon. _

There was a grumble from her bag in reply. She laughed, and Raya trotted up to her, her face glowing.

"That was awesome!" She cried, patting her mare's neck.

"Alright, time to veer off the road. Our little tag along is about to rip out of the bag, and I want to be at our spot before he gets out."

They veered off the road, and after riding for nearly ten minutes they found the spot they'd gone to before when the baby dragon had flown for the first time. Taya immediately dismounted and handed the reins to Raya, and then walked a little ways from the horses. The prey animals had yet to get used to the dragon.

"Alright, you." Taya said softly as she opened the bag. "Control yourself, and show me what you can do today!"

The green dragon came out painfully slow, over exaggerating his movements while looking at Taya meaningfully. But once he was fully out his attention was diverted by his surroundings. With a joyful squeak he jumped forward, causing the horses to shy and snort.

Taya stood and watched the baby dragon investigate, and then turned around and went back to the horses to help picket them. It had stopped sprinkling by then, and the sky was a very light grey where they were. The wind was blowing slightly, adding a chill to the air, but the landscape itself was beautiful.

"Do you think he'll catch anything?" Raya asked, watching the baby dragon keenly. Taya looked back to see him stalking something, and she shrugged.

"It depends. He should catch on fairly quickly, but I bet it will take him a few tries."

They watched him for a minute, but he lost whatever he'd been stalking and moved on. They lost sight of him in some bushes, and when Raya looked worriedly over at Taya, the older Corsallen shook her head, smiling.

"He's fine, Raya. Relax. He'll be around."

After a minute Taya felt the baby dragon nudge at her thoughts, and she walked over to the bushes were she'd last seen him. He wasn't there, but when she looked up she saw him sitting on a little incline, watching her.

Slowly, deliberately, he unfurled his wings and lifted his head. The wind moved his wings a bit, but he stayed where he was, and then with another gust of wind he pushed down hard and jumped. He was successful in catching the gust of wind, and he flapped his wings to gain altitude, but the wind was just a bit too strong and sent him head over heels. He almost hit the ground, but just at the last second he righted himself and pushed his way back up into the air. This time he rode the wind, gaining speed and slowing down when he thought he could.

Taya watched him in admiration. He was not very far from the ground, and he was incredibly wobbly, but he was in the air and flying.

_A name… _She thought. _He needs a name, but it just isn't coming! _

Then all of a sudden he dove, and there was a startled squeak from the ground as he landed with a thump. The feeling of surprise and joy came flooding across Taya's link as the baby dragon gloried in his first catch.

Taya sent her own happiness at his success to him and then went back to Raya. "Well, he made his first catch, and he is incredibly proud of himself. Dragons are hunters of the sky, after all."

Raya grinned. "The sky and the ground are no longer safe, then. We'll have to be careful now."

Taya laughed with her and sat down. "For sure. Maybe it's a good thing he can't talk quite yet; he'd never let us forget his first catch. He probably won't let us forget it anyways." She looked over towards where the little dragon was, and saw that he was back in the air, swooping back and forth.

"Sasha's going to be so annoyed." Raya snickered, handing Taya her sandwich. "She was already annoyed when she found out she couldn't come out with us today."

"Yes, she was, but she knew we wouldn't call it off. She'll be fine. After all, it sounded like this wasn't just some ordinary excursion. Didn't Sasha say a friend of theirs had a baby?"

"Yes, she did. She's Sasha's age, and they've grown up together so both families are really close. This is her second baby, too."

Taya cocked her head. "What about you? I was sort of surprised you didn't go."

Raya shrugged her shoulders. "I've never gone with the Tatanya's. I always stay behind whenever they go somewhere, unless I have to. And even if Sasha had asked me today, I wouldn't have gone, especially since you were here. I was surprised Sasha didn't ask you if you wanted to go!"

"She knew I wouldn't because of him." Taya motioned towards the baby dragon, "I can only take him so many places, and I would never venture further into the city with him. At any rate I'm glad you came with me because I _will _start teaching you how to defend yourself, and it's much easier for me to start teaching you by yourself. Ready?"

Raya grinned and jumped up. "You bet!"

Taya chuckled, shaking her head. "I hope you're still that enthusiastic at the end of the day."

* * *

When Taya and Raya returned to the Inn it was only a couple hours before dark, but the sky was nearly black. A massive storm was blowing in, threatening to hit Dras'leona sometime that evening. There was the smell of rain in the air, and the wind was blowing hard enough to make it difficult to stand straight.

The baby dragon was huddled in his bag against Taya's back, and Taya's teeth were chattering by the time they dismounted at the stable and quickly led the horses into the safety and shelter of the building.

"Whew!" Taya cried when they were suddenly released from the wind. "That is insane!"

Raya nodded her head, took a couple steps, and groaned. Taya couldn't help laughing.

"What happened to your enthusiasm?" She teased, and received a death glare in response. Shaking her head and still laughing, Taya tied Chester to the hitching rail and began un-tacking him. She had gone easy on Raya all day, but she had not learned as quickly as she thought she would. Using a sword, or rather a stick was a lot harder than Raya ever imagined. Taya after a while put aside the sticks and went after Raya with her hands. They both found then that Raya was a very fast runner, but Taya finally caught her and made her use her hands and her body for defense and attack. Raya had not been thrilled, but she'd fought back until she couldn't anymore, and then Taya called an end to the lesson and packed up. The sky was getting darker and all three of them, the baby dragon included, were tired out.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight." Raya mumbled, stripping off her horse's tack.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Taya motioned to Raya's horse. "I'll put her up for you. Go get some water and go to bed. You won't last very long. And Raya… good job today."

Raya smiled widely at her and gave her a hug, then left the stable. Taya watched her go, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. The baby dragon nudged her from his bag, letting her know she needed to hurry up. Taya quickly put both horses away and gave them hay, then picked up the stuff and dashed out of the stable into the Inn.

"There you are!" Sasha exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and taking the saddlebags from her. "Raya came through here like a whirlwind, and headed to her room like one too. What did you _do _to her?"

"She wanted me to teach her how to fight, so I taught her how to defend herself first. She got quite a workout today; we all did." She winked at Sasha, and her cousins eyes glowed. She knew what Taya meant.

"You'll have to tell me all about it later." Sasha said meaningfully.

"And you'll have to tell me about your trip! Want to come up?"

"Of course! Let me put this stuff up. I'll be right there." Sasha hurried off, but Taya lingered for a moment, listening. Then she heard the distant rolling thunder, and smiled.

Once in her room, Taya let the little dragon out, and he immediately curled up on her bed and closed his eyes.

"Raya's not the only one completely exhausted." Taya said softly, and the baby dragon grumbled softly, too tired to reply any other way. She set a pillow over him like a tent and quickly changed into something clean, and then there was a knock at her door. She opened it slightly, and instead of Sasha, it was Niera Tatanya. The older woman smiled at her slightly surprised expression.

"Hello, Taya. Sasha told me you were back. Do you have time to talk with me this evening?"

Taya nodded automatically, caught off guard. "Of course, Aunt Niera. Sasha and I were just going to talk about the day for a little while. I can be downstairs in an hour."

"Alright. Thank you, Taya."

Taya watched as her aunt turned and made her way downstairs. She must have met Sasha on the stairs, because Taya heard Sasha's voice and then Sasha appeared.

"You know, Taya," Sasha said slowly, "you should probably go talk with her now. We can talk later or tomorrow and we know my mother has wanted to talk to you since you arrived. It's not really fair to keep her waiting."

Taya turned and went into her room and picked up her mother's diary from under her mattress. She held it up for Sasha to see. "This will help her more than my memory. No no, I am not letting her read it, goodness no! But I will read something to her that Lenya wrote. If you want to stay here…"

Sasha nodded. "I'll stay."

"Thanks. I'll be back… sometime."

Sasha sat down in a chair and picked up one of Taya's books. "See you later!"

Taya shook her head as she left her room and shut the door, and then proceeded downstairs. Niera was sitting at a table by the fireplace, and there were two mugs on the table. She looked up when Taya entered the room and smiled widely. "That was a fast hour."

Taya laughed. "Obviously you were expecting me! But I agree with Sasha, it wasn't fair to keep putting you off." She sat down beside her aunt and took her drink. Niera was staring at the leather-bound book she'd placed on the table, and tears sprang into her eyes. Taya watched her for a moment, and then said softly,

"I thought it would be best if I started out by reading something to you. My mother knew from the beginning she'd never see you or the rest of her family again. Not that she ever gave up hope, but she knew there was too much danger. I don't know if you remember, but she managed to send one letter to you, telling you to leave Uru'baen."

Niera nodded. "I remember very vaguely, but we had no idea who had sent it. None of us recognized the writing, but my father took it seriously and we were gone the next morning, and we settled here. It broke my mother's heart because she still had a hope of finding Lenya, but my father took the letter as a warning, maybe not from Lenya herself, but from someone who knew Lenya was gone and knew something else would happen to our family. Lenya was very, very dear to him, and he couldn't stand to lose anyone else."

Taya sipped her drink, feeling its warming effects, and then she picked up the diary and unlocked it. She opened it to a bookmarked place, and then looked back up at her aunt.

"She wrote this entry two days after she was chosen by the king. May I?"

Niera took a deep breath and nodded for her to start.

Taya looked down and read a line to herself before she started. When she started reading out loud, her voice was low, and her tone carried all the mystery of the past in it, taking both of them back to that time when a lone woman sat at a desk and carefully put her inner thoughts into a book, knowing that someday, _someone _would read those thoughts.

"_There are so many things I want to say… I have all the time in the world to write them, but if I wrote them all down they would take up the whole book._

_So many things have changed in these past couple weeks. I never dreamed this could happen. I'm now shackled to the black King as his slave, destined, condemned to be his wife. The strength that my father said I was gifted with has been my undoing, it seems… but it will also help me survive, and his memory will remain with me to the end because of it. I will not be broken to the black King's will, no matter how hard he tries to destroy me. I could not bear to look at my father again if I did give in… but what is there to give in to? Death? I thought of ending my life in the very beginning, but only for a second. What a wasted second of my life. Really, I could accomplish nothing if I was dead, and there's so much that I can do in my situation to thwart and nibble away at the black King's power. It sounds ridiculous, and I hate being here, but that doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me though is that I don't hate the man who kidnapped me. He is twisted and as dead to the world as a rock, which makes there little to hate. He is cruel, yes, very cruel… but dead. I have never seen eyes so empty, so haunting. I can only begin to imagine what the black King did to him, and who he once was. I doubt I'll ever know, but the curiosity remains._

_I sent a letter to my family today. At least, I hope I sent it. I risked everything, even my family by sending that letter. The little girl who brings me my meals cannot speak, but she can hear and write. I gave her the note and told her where it must be sent. I know there is a possibility that she will take the note to the black King and I will be severely punished, and my family possibly killed. So I pray she will send it on. But my family must be safe! Hopefully I disguised my handwriting well enough that no one in Alagaesia would suspect me of writing it… my grandfather would be horrified if he knew I could write so atrociously. I told them to leave Uru'baen, to go far away and not to come back, and not let anyone know where they went… they must disappear. I know the move will hurt them, because they will not want to leave because of me. But I am lost to them, and they must go. My father knows this, and he will see that they are kept safe. My dear father…_

_I still have a hope that I'll see them again one day, but I know deep down that I will not. I regret not being there to help Niera and Corrine grow up. Niera, with her sweet smile, will be loved wherever she goes, but I feel like an older brother who has to constantly watch out for her. And Corrine… who is so much like me it is scary, will need someone very wise to guide her as she grows up. For her age she is so smart and precocious it's unnerving… I don't doubt father will soon see that he has another me on his hands, and that he will be able to keep up with her. O how I hope they will be safe, and grow up to be beautiful and happy women. _

_In all my worrying, I am glad for one thing; that my grandparents do not live in Uru'baen. I doubt they would move if they did, as they are both old and cannot travel well. I cannot imagine their shock upon learning that I disappeared… _

_All that I once had is gone. Any life I dreamed of is a ghost now. All I have left is this diary, which I am fortunate enough to have taken with me on my trip to Orina's, my necklace that grandmother gave me on my 13__th__ birthday, a flower Corrine gave me that afternoon, and the pen I use now from father. Little things, but things I will cherish forever. Even the flower, which is now wilted, but Corrine's memory remains in that flower. _

_I knew that I would have to make my way in the world someday, and now is my chance. It will be hard, but when is life not? This is just another adventure… another nightmare. Who am I kidding? I am a girl stolen from home and forced… forced to be the wife of a man whom I despise and who has killed hundreds and caused many more to suffer. Yet despair will only make me lose hope, and without hope I am like the man, who seems to be the black King's captain, with his empty eyes and cruel mind. _

_There. Those are my thoughts, or at least some of them. We will see what tomorrow brings, if anything at all. _

_All my love goes out to my family, and I wish them all to safety and that they will not mourn for me too terribly… I miss them, and I always will. But they cannot know what has happened to me, it would kill them. Indeed I wish I didn't know what happened to me, but that is impossible and I will not hate my life. _

_Do not think that I am not afraid, because I am petrified. I have never been so scared in all my life, but I believe I have the strength to stand up against my fear, and to stay strong until the end._

_Lenya Corsan."_

Taya's voice faded away, leaving an empty silence in the room. Outside the storm had begun to pound the earth with rain, and thunder rumbled loudly, heralding the storm. This only made the entry of Lenya Corsan's all the more mysterious and all the more meaningful. Taya withdrew a piece of folded up paper from the back of the diary and handed it to her aunt.

"This is for you. It was tucked in the middle of the diary. I didn't read it."

Niera took the paper with a shaking hand, but did not open it. Taya looked into her eyes, and Niera said very softly,

"Thank you, Taya. I'll read this later. That sounds exactly like the sister I love and remember."

"Aunt Niera… what happened to Corrine?"

"Corrine died in childbirth at the age of 22. She looked exactly like Lenya, except her eyes weren't green and she was her own person. Lenya was right, though, in that Corrine was so much like her… they had the same personality. She met her husband when she was 17, and they married three years later. I don't know where he is now, but he was a wonderful, wonderful man. And no, the baby did not survive either. It was a very sad day, and we all were reminded of Lenya. And before you ask, the grandparents she mentioned were our father's parents, and they both died four years after she was kidnapped, very close together. Now, do you know who the man was she kept mentioning? Did she ever find out who he was?"

Taya frowned. "I don't really know. I certainly don't know of anyone meeting that description when I was growing up. And she never mentioned anything about herself to me. I was only twelve when died."

Niera took a deep breath. "Why does death seem to follow our family so closely?"

Taya froze. "I don't know, Aunt Niera. I don't know. But we can't worry about that. We can't. It would be the most wasted minute of our lives." Quoting her mother made Taya smile, and her smile, but more likely her words made Niera smile back.

"You sounded just like her, Taya. And you've helped me understand this all a little bit better. Thank you for reading that entry to me… now I think I will read her letter, and let you go back to your room to sleep. You look exhausted."

"Just a little tired, that's all. It certainly was an interesting day. Goodnight, Aunt Niera."

"Goodnight, Taya. See you in the morning."

Taya stood and with the diary left Niera sitting at the table, staring at the folded piece of paper written to her so many years ago. Taya looked back at her when she reached the stairs, wondering. Why did death seem to follow her family so closely? She'd lost her mother, an aunt, a cousin, and her great-grandparents. She had not asked her aunt about her grandparents, Niera and Lenya's parents. She would find that out at some other time, but she thought she knew the answer.

With a sigh, Taya shook her head to rid her mind of her dark thoughts, and walked up the stairs. She knocked, and Sasha opened the door. Her cousin looked tired, but she smiled.

"You were gone a while, but that was expected."

Taya walked in and sat on her bed, staring at the sleeping baby dragon. But before she could say anything, Sasha walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. Taya looked up into her tired, understanding brown eyes.

"Don't worry, we can talk tomorrow. I know it is better to sleep on it sometimes than talk about it immediately. Goodnight."

Taya stood and gave her a hug, then closed and locked the door after Sasha left. She looked at the sleeping dragon again.

'_There. Those are my thoughts, or at least some of them. We will see what tomorrow brings, if anything at all.'_

Lenya's words came back to her, and Taya smiled.

_Yes, we will see what tomorrow brings. _


	11. The Beginning of Something

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 11, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Taya woke up early the next morning, coming out of one of the most vivid dreams she'd had in a long time. Staring at the wall, she heard the two names that had been spoken to her just before she'd woken up.

_Hawka… Galiay…_

She could see the faces of the two girls the names belonged to, could hear the one girl's voice as she introduced herself and her friend. Taya shook her head and rolled over, feeling the baby dragon by her shoulder.

"Too bad my dream didn't reveal a name for you." She mumbled, causing the dragon to stir. "Unless you want to be called 'Hawka' or 'Galiay', but I don't think either will work. Too girly."

The baby dragon grumbled, his eyes still closed. Taya laughed and crawled out of bed, pulling back the curtain of her window slightly to look out. The storm had passed, leaving the streets muddy and the sky a pure blue. There was not a cloud in the sky, and by the looks of the plants outside her window, there was no wind to speak of. Taya released the curtain and turned back to the baby dragon, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

The little green dragon lifted its head and yawned, showing its glittering pearly white teeth. Then he stood up and stretched, then looked right back at her. But Taya's mind was miles away, thinking of the people she'd left in Uru'baen, and what she was going to do with Sasha and Raya that day. The events of the day before came back to her, and then she thought of their upcoming trek to the Varden.

She sighed heavily and sat down. Too many thoughts at once…

Thoughts…

Taya stared at the opposite wall with wide eyes. Then she looked down at the dragon, reaching out with her mind to him. The dragon blinked and reached back, putting a question in her mind.

"That's what we have to do today, little guy." She said softly. "In light of where we are going, who we are running from, those who we are protecting, it's time I teach Sasha and Raya how to block their minds…how to control their thoughts behind a mental wall and to communicate with their minds. This isn't going to be easy at all. We'll have to do it later today; do you think you can help me?"

The baby dragon blinked his eyes once and sent a confident feeling to her across their mental link, and she smiled.

"Good. This will probably help you communicate too… although you did come up with the idea of implanting thoughts in order to communicate all by yourself." The little dragon growled appreciatively at the compliment. "Let's hope Sasha and Raya can pick this up easily, otherwise this is going to be difficult, but hopefully not _too_ difficult. How hard _can _it be?

* * *

In the castle of Uru'baen, Melcar Di'Acor and Larel Katzia were on their way to meet with the other _Hljodhr Evarinya_ on the sparring fields when they were hailed by a guard. They both stopped and turned, watching him in anticipation. They both knew that whenever they were looked for, something was up. Usually they were left alone by everyone, except for Murtagh.

The guard stopped and saluted, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sir," He said, speaking to Melcar, "You are ordered to report to the Red Rider in the map room for your new assignment."

Melcar froze. Larel drew in a sharp breath and asked rather roughly,

"What do you mean 'new assignment'?"

The guard glanced at Larel. "All I know is that the captain of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ is supposed to report to the Red Rider for the _Hljodhr Evarinya's_ new assignment." He saluted and turned away, walking fast.

"Guard." Melcar's voice was low, but easily heard. The man stopped, his body tense.

"You are sure it is the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ being assigned? Not just me? You said 'your new assignment' when you looked at me."

"I meant sir, the whole _Hljodhr Evarinya._ I apologize for my mistake."

"Accepted. Thank you, you may go now."

"Thank you, sir." The guard had not turned around, so he resumed walking, this time faster than before.

Melcar turned to look at Larel, whose eyes were narrowed.

"What do you think this means, Melcar?" The lieutenant asked softly.

"It means," Melcar replied slowly, "that Galbatorix has decided he no longer wants us around. Come on, let's go see what our sentence is."

"You think it will be that bad?"

"Knowing Galbatorix, I will not be surprised if our 'assignment' is something rather unique and probably deadly. He knows how strong our loyalties are, and to who they belong."

Larel grimaced. "Believe me, I know."

They started walking, taking their time. They were in no hurry to see what was going to happen to them.

"Whatever this is, do you think Zen will be sent with us?" Larel asked. Melcar frowned.

"I feel like this is too soon. It _has_ been almost a month since Taya disappeared, but I was expecting Galbatorix to wait longer. I can't imagine him sending us without Zen, but it's hard to know now."

"Especially with Zen being so unpredictable." Larel mumbled, glaring at the wall.

"_Especially_ with Zen being so unpredictable." Melcar repeated with emphasis. "I don't like it… not one bit."

As they approached the map room they began to walk past more people and more guards, and once the passersby noticed the insignia on the two men's cloaks they gave them a wide berth and careful glances. But the two didn't seem to notice and kept on at their leisurely pace until they entered two double doors and entered a wide hall filled with people. Quickly they moved to the side to avoid attention, and turned off down a winding hallway until they entered a corridor with one door along it. There were two guards on either side of the doorway, and when they say the two _Hljodhr Evarinya, _they snapped to attention and one knocked three times on the door and on opening it, motioned them both inside.

The room was devoted completely to maps, just as the library was devoted to books. Maps of Alagaesia, the distant islands and the oceans were pinned to the wall except where they were shelves, which were filled with rolled maps, ranging in sizes. There was a long table in the room, which had only one map on it at the moment, and leaning on the table surveying the map was Murtagh Morzansson, the Red Rider and King Galbatorix's henchman.

When the door shut behind Melcar and Larel, Murtagh turned around slowly and met Melcar's icy stare. Larel watched them both uneasily, knowing what could happen between the two.

"It's nice to see you too, Melcar." Murtagh said matter-of-factly after a long minute. Melcar's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I never said it was nice to see you, Murtagh. On the contrary, I wish you were nowhere near and that the _Hljodhr Evarinya _would be left alone."

"You have been left alone, Melcar." Murtagh replied coolly. "Be thankful it is me and not the king himself. If you talked to him in that tone you would not be in one piece."

Melcar made a noise in the back of his throat. "I have already used a worse tone of voice on him before, and I am still in one piece. But enough of this. What is this about a new assignment? We are not pawns of Galbatorix's to be sent wherever he wishes."

Larel winced at Murtagh's expression.

"I didn't know." Murtagh said smoothly, and then turned back to the map. Melcar stepped up beside him, remembering a time when they were not at each other's throats. But that day was past, and he knew dwelling on it would get him nowhere… if only it was that easy though.

Murtagh put his finger on a large dot on the map, with Elvin runes above it.

"This is Uru'baen. The King has a mission he wants carried out by a strike force. The destination," his finger traced the map across a lined section into another section and stopped on another large dot. Melcar caught his breath, his insides churning. Murtagh continued, "Is Surda's capitol, Aberon. I am leading a thousand hand-picked men, and the _Hljodhr Evarinya _are a part of that number. You, Melcar, will be in command of your own people plus a section of the troops. You will answer directly to me, no one else. Besides, no one else knows what you and the _Hljodhr Evarinya _are capable of." At this, Murtagh smiled slightly.

Melcar couldn't take his eyes off the map, his mind racing. He had dearly hoped he was wrong, but in fact he was spot on. Unique and deadly… suicidal, more like. He thought of Ayda trekking across the desert on a mission that would surely see her killed, and a growl escaped his throat. Murtagh looked sharply at him, and met his cold black eyes.

"Suicide, Murtagh." The _Hljodhr Evarinya _captain growled. "I knew the King wanted us gone, but to send a thousand men into Surda to strike at the heart of the resistance is suicide! He knows he will lose a thousand good men… and I think I know what you mean by 'hand-picked'. This is as bad as the spells he wove around those men so they could not feel pain!" He was furious, but Murtagh did not back down. He couldn't, nor did he want to, but he knew how the captain felt.

"Does he even think we will make it as far as Aberon? A thousand men are not easily missed. The chance of being challenged along that route is just as high as the chance of death, which is not comforting, Murtagh. I cannot let you do this, I _will _not!"

It was Murtagh's turn to growl. "You have no choice, Captain Di'Acor. I would like to see you say all that directly to the king."

Melcar raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Do you think I wouldn't?"

Murtagh suddenly hesitated. Larel could only imagine what he was thinking, because Larel knew Melcar well enough to know he would say what he'd said to Murtagh, to the King and he would not hesitate.

The Red Rider met the captain's eyes. "I doubt you would refuse a direct order, actually, and-"

The captain laughed, cutting Murtagh off and catching both men off guard. Melcar kept laughing, until Murtagh was fed up and snapped,

"What do you find so funny about that?"

"You, Murtagh. You're what is funny. Don't you remember that I've already refused a direct order from the King? He was standing right in front of me and I refused to his face in front of a large group of people. I do think that you said that just to see how I would react, but that was hardly thought out well."

Murtagh's expression did not change, but on the inside he was berating himself for speaking without thinking. He _was_ talking to a man who was supposed to be dead… two men who were supposed to be dead, actually. For the first time he looked over at Larel Katzia. The blond young man looked worried, as he should. But he too had escaped death at Galbatorix's hand by the aid of Taya Corsallen.

"The fact remains, Melcar, that you and the other _Hljodhr Evarinya _have no choice." He reached inside his vest and drew out a sealed envelope. "These are your official orders, Captain. You are still military, and a part of the empire, no matter who you truly serve. All the _Hljodhr Evarinya _have been assigned to the strike force, and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Murtagh took the orders, dread growing inside him. He looked at the paper, and then back up at Murtagh.

"What about Zen?"

Murtagh's expression turned to one of curiosity.

"Is Zen _still_ a _Hljodhr Evarinya?" _

The question caught Melcar flat-footed, and he hesitated, feeling all of a sudden very small and helpless. Larel winced. Murtagh noted their reactions and answered his own question.

"His name is on the list. He will be going… he actually volunteered."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Larel growled softly, speaking for the first time.

Murtagh was taken aback. "You a_ren't _surprised?"

Larel shook his head. "That he volunteered for such a unique and deadly mission? Not at all."

Murtagh surveyed him for a second, and seemed to decide not to take it any further.

"All right, then. You have your orders, you have seen the route, and you know the risks. That is all I have for you at the moment. I want you ready by the end of this week."

Larel stared. "The end of this week?" He said, more to himself. But Melcar only nodded. He didn't seem surprised at all, which worried Larel.

Melcar saluted Murtagh. "I'll report to you when we are ready. Murtagh."

"Melcar."

Larel saluted quickly and followed Melcar out of the map room and past the guards at a quick pace. Melcar didn't slow down once they entered the hall, or even when they reached Taya's wing. Abruptly, Melcar stopped, causing Larel to almost bump into him.

"Everyone should still be at the sparring fields… probably wondering what happened to us. That took us a long time. Hang it all, this is the worst thing that could happen right now…"

"Melcar!" A new voice resounded through the hall, causing them to whirl around. Ayda Sen'Dala was jogging towards them, Weston Kliviyan on her heels.

"Where the blazes have you been!" She cried, letting them know how worried she had been. "We've been waiting and waiting with no word, I finally had to come back to find you. Everyone else is right behind me."

"Good." Melcar said darkly, startling the two newcomers. "Larel, I want you to stay here and wait for the others. We are going to meet in Taya's room."

Ayda's eyes were wide. "Melcar, what is it? What's going on?"

The Captain couldn't look at her. He turned around and started walking again. "We've been ordered on a suicide mission, and there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

Taya began that night to teach Sasha and Raya how to control and block their minds, and it was no easy task to teach or to learn. While Taya struggled to explain it to them, the other two struggled to do what she said. The whole idea was foreign to them, and it took a lot of effort just to stay calm when they became frustrated.

Taya had never realized how hard it was for an ordinary person with no training to do things she found to be easy. Yet she had had the training from an early age, from people who had taught others before. While she _had_ taught a few of the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _those she had taught already had at least a little bit of experience at it.

When they first started, Sasha and Raya understood the concept of what Taya wanted them to do. Once they started trying to do it, they both literally could not wrap their minds around it, leaving them all in dispirited moods. However, Taya did not give up and kept them at it until finally Sasha, out of desperation, managed to block Taya for a split second with a mental image of a stump. Taya started laughing, at which time Raya blocked her for a second. This tiny bit of progress boosted their resolve, and so they kept at it. But their little bit of progress only lasted so long and then they were back at square one. Only this time both Sasha and Raya knew what they had to do, they just couldn't do it.

The whole time the baby dragon watched them curiously, but after almost two hours he became completely bored and suddenly brushed his own consciousness up against Raya's mind, and then Sasha's. Startled and afraid it was someone else because of the foreign feeling and being so used to Taya's consciousness, Sasha and Raya both yelped. Taya stared at them in confusion, looking from one to the other. She hadn't done anything…

The baby dragon found their reactions to be quite funny, and with a glance at Taya, he brushed his mind up against Raya's, retreated, and did it again. He repeated this over and over again. Taya glanced sharply at Raya when she gasped, and then she suddenly understood.

"Block him, Raya." Taya whispered, realizing what the baby dragon was doing. "Do what I told you to do and _block him_ with your mind. This is _your_ mind he is accessing, so block him out!"

Sasha's eyes widened as she stared over at the little green dragon, which was staring straight at Raya, who was staring right back at him with a determined look on her face.

Taya could have sworn the dragon smiled, and all of a sudden Raya's face went ashen. Taya felt her sister straining as hard as she could to fight him, to push him away, but the baby dragon kept increasing his strength, probing the outer reaches of her mind easily.

Then they all jumped as Raya cried out, and then there was silence. The baby dragon blinked, and then blinked again, staring at Raya, as were Sasha and Taya. The younger girl was breathing hard, clutching the bed frame with both hands until her knuckles were white. Her eyes were closed, and all together she looked like she was in pain.

"…Raya?" Taya asked after a minute of complete silence. Her voice sounded intrusive into the silence. She felt the little dragon probe out at Raya again, but he was met with a fiercely strong barrier of blackness.

"He… he accidentally found the memory of when… when I was branded." Her words came out in a whisper. "I never wanted to remember that moment again…" She slowly opened her eyes. "I couldn't let him see it, I wouldn't. So I shoved him out and focused on what came next that day. Now I think I truly know what you wanted me to do, Taya."

"Does that mean he will have to run across one of my worst memories for _me _to be able to block him?" Sasha asked in alarm, thinking of a dozen horrible memories at once. Then she made a startled, angry noise as the baby dragon pushed at her mind, taking advantage of what he'd just done with Raya and knowing she would be thinking of something she would hate for him to see.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasha hissed, panicked but determined.

The dragon sat up and narrowed his eyes, his wings twitching.

_Oh yes I do! _

They all froze in astonishment, including the baby dragon. The pressure on Sasha's mind disappeared as the dragon slowly looked over at Taya.

_Did I just…? _He asked her in total amazement. Taya's heart leapt as his words came to her in a gravelly voice that was slightly scratchy, but obviously male.

_Yes… yes you did. _She replied with her mind, and the dragon growled with pleasure.

"He just spoke!" Raya cried. "I heard his voice… didn't I? I wasn't imagining it?"

_No, Raya. _The dragon looked at her, focusing completely on forming the words and speaking them to all of them at the same time. _You were not imagining it. It seems… um…_

"I think that using his mind to help you both learn to use yours enabled his ability to speak to grow, tearing down the barrier his age and size have built and strengthened his mental capacity to learn. Does that sound about right?" Taya watched the dragon, finding herself once again amazed to be a rider, especially of this particular dragon.

_Yes, it does. Thank you. My thoughts… ex…. Exactly. _

_Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it. _Taya said reassuringly. The dragon nodded its head, and then looked over at Sasha.

_Oh yes I do. _ His gravelly voice came out a little too smug for Sasha's liking. She stared back at him warily.

"'Oh Yes you do' what?" She asked suspiciously, and all of a sudden she realized the dragon was pushing against her mind, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

_See? That's not too hard. _The dragon said smugly.

"How?" Sasha was amazed, unable to figure out how she'd done it. The dragon tilted his head, trying to come up with the words, but he couldn't get the right ones out. So he sent his thought pattern to Taya for her to decipher and explain. Taya thought for a minute, and then said,

"From what I gather, when he spoke the first time he was in the process of accessing your mind, and the suddenness of his unfamiliar voice caused your mind to react and instantly block him. So when he said those same exact words to you just now, not only wereyouwary of him trying something, but that wariness acted as a trigger to your mind and so you very carefully and quietly were able to block him."

The dragon nodded. _Pretty much my thoughts exactly._ He said. They could tell by his tone that he was thoroughly enjoying his newfound ability.

Taya sat back in her chair as the dragon worked with Sasha and Raya some more. He was relishing being able to speak, to be able to do something to help. By getting Sasha and Raya to block with their minds, he had done what Taya could not, while they in turn had helped him begin to speak for himself. Taya knew she would only be his translator for a day or two. His intelligence was so high that now that he'd made this breakthrough, his vocabulary and ability to talk would grow.

Taya thought back to some of the books she'd read in Uru'baen, wracking her brain for a name that would even slightly fit him. She thought back to the day before when he'd made his first catch, and then she remembered what she'd said to Raya.

'Well, he made his first catch, and he is incredibly proud of himself. Dragons are hunters of the sky, after all.'

Her expression became thoughtful as she thought of the last sentence. 'Hunters of the sky.' She tried to think of a dragons name she'd run across in one of those books that meant either 'sky' or 'hunter', but nothing jumped out at her. She sighed, stuck at a dead end once again. She looked over at the dragon, and grinned.

"What are you grinning for?" Raya asked curiously.

"Oh, just thinking about what to name him. It has me stumped, as usual."

_Do you have any ideas? _She asked the dragon. He shook his head. _Oh well, worth a try._

"Now that you two have learned the art of blocking your minds, I have a quick little thing I want to do with Sasha." Taya reached down and picked up a book, tossing it to Sasha, who opened it and stared at what she knew to be words in the Ancient Language. She looked up at Taya, who explained.

"Someone needs to know the Ancient Language besides me, and I also want to try you on a different piece of magic besides trying to raise the stone. That is very, very original. My first bit of magic was with fire, so see if you can't concentrate on an image of a flame and then read the word for fire. Concentrate on the image and the word, and then speak it."

Sasha nodded, and focused on the book.

Taya thought she felt a sudden warmth spark around Sasha, and then her cousin's lips moved, and she said with feeling,

"Brisingr."

Taya expected a flame to catch somewhere, but there was no spark of warmth anywhere in the room, not even around Sasha where Taya had thought she'd felt it. Sasha stared incredulously at the book as if it had failed her, and then she looked up at Taya to find her grinning madly.

"What? I didn't do it!"

"It's the thought that counts." Taya winked, and Raya laughed.

"Yes, the thought. How original."

Sasha shook her head. "You two…"

"Have no fear, Sasha. If you have the ability and the mindset, you'll get it. Sometimes it takes a while, especially because you have to do it on your own. Something might aid you when you least expect it, so just be careful, and be easy about it." Taya thought about her first magical experience. The only person who had known what had happened was her mother, who had been astounded. Remembering her mother's expression made her smile.

"Besides, Sasha," She said as an afterthought. "There is certainly no rush for you to do magic, if indeed you can. What matters today is that you are able to defend your mind, both of you, which is no small feat for only working on it for a few hours in a single day. We'll keep working on it, don't you worry."

Raya suddenly stood up and dragged Sasha up off Taya's bed.

"Now that you've done your 'quick little thing with Sasha'," the younger Corsallen said with mock-authority, "I am going downstairs to fall onto my bed and not wake up until late tomorrow. I am dragging Sasha with me, so we will leave you to yourself… and the dragon."

Taya laughed, and opened the door for them. "At that, I have no way of making you stay longer, so I bid you both goodnight and good dreams, and I will wake you up early in the morning."

"Ha! Hardly!" Raya rolled her eyes, and marched out of Taya's room, followed by Sasha, who was staring at the book and shaking her head. Taya heard her mumble as she stepped out the door.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

_Not nothing. _Taya thought to the dragon as she shut the door, thinking back to the spark of warmth she'd felt. _There was something. There was something._


	12. A Name in the Dark

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 12, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

"_His name is Thorn, Taya."_

"_How _could _you, Murtagh? How could you give in to Galbatorix? After all that's happened-"_

_Murtagh glared at her and pointed at the little red dragon. "_He _happened, Taya! I never dreamed of _giving in,_ and then Thorn hatched and I had no choice… you wouldn't understand, Taya, because the bond between a dragon and a rider is so strong, and he was so small, I couldn't let Galbatorix hurt him!"_

_Taya stared at him with wide eyes. "He would never kill a dragon, Murtagh." She said softly._

_Murtagh snorted in disgust. "That didn't matter. As a rider your mind is no longer your own. You share your thoughts; you share each other's pain. And you would do anything for your partner."_

"_Which includes binding yourselves to a madman?" She was furious, and while she knew she didn't understand his situation, she knew she would never do such a thing… even if she was a rider._

"_Yes." He replied easily, and Taya's heart sank._

"_Taya, do you want to know why he's named Thorn?"_

"_You want to tell me."_

_He took that as a yes. "Yesterday, while I was thinking of what to name him, he accidentally stabbed me with one of his talons. It hurt, and then I thought about how much we would hurt our enemies, even with a little wound like he'd given me, and I thought, we will be like a thorn in the sides of our enemies. I've learned that is often what reveals the name of a dragon. I was tired of looking in the history books, trying to find a good name from the past. I thought I'd never find a name that fit him… and then that happened." He seemed incredibly proud of himself, but Taya shivered at the thought. _

'_We will be like a thorn in the sides of our enemies'. This statement rang through her mind over and over again. Galbatorix was succeeding in creating a monster out of her best friend._

"_I wish I could say I was glad you found the perfect name for him, Murtagh." She said quietly, looking at the baby dragon, which was not as small as it should have been. Her skin crawled. She knew he would be able to catch his own food sooner than normal. His wing span was already huge, so she knew he would have no trouble hunting from the sky…._

Taya awoke with a start, her skin tingling, and a single word etched in her mind. Her room was completely dark, and slightly cold. She sat up shivering, forming the word on her tongue before she spoke it.

"Kabarak."

Beside her the little dragon started awake, and there was a thrill in the air around them. She felt the dragon's eyes on her, and then he asked in his gravelly voice,

_What… what did you say?_

Taya's heart began racing as she realized what she'd said, and said it again a little louder.

"Kabarak."

The little dragon shivered from head to tail and growled suddenly.

_Kabarak. _He said, testing it, and Taya held her breath, waiting. Her own emotions mixed with those of the dragon, creating turmoil across their link, and then the dragon touched her hand with its nose, and the mark on her palm began to glow ever so slightly.

_That is my name, Taya. _He said proudly, arching his neck. _My name is Kabarak. _

They both shivered, and between the two of them they could feel a powerful new strength flowing around them, bonding them closer together. To Taya it felt like a shockwave, and the mark on her palm glowed almost as bright as it had when he had touched her for the first time… when _Kabarak _had touched her for the first time. The naming of the dragon was nearly as important as their bonding, and it bound them tighter to one another, for she had created the name and he had accepted it, just as she had found his egg and he had accepted her.

Kabarak looked at her with his deep emerald green eyes, and Taya detected a new light in his eyes.

_Never doubt why I chose you as my rider, Taya, because in you there is such a beacon of strength and hope that people will rally to you as they have to no one else. You are a natural leader, and when I was in my egg and Galbatorix would bring people to touch my egg I could sense only petty feelings, even if they were strong in spirit. Some only wanted, some were afraid, some were unaware of the possibilities, and some just did not care. Murtagh touched my egg before he touched the red egg, and I felt his hesitation, his hatred, his pain, his inner most thoughts of grief and anger, and an awareness of evil, among other things. I shrank from those feelings. Why would I want a Rider who would possibly take me down a road I never wanted? I wanted to build my strength with a partner who valued life, who valued others, who wanted no pity, who did not want such power as I would give him or her. When you took me from Uru'baen, it took a little time for Galbatorix's spells to wear away from my egg, but I had a feeling from the moment you touched my egg, that _you _were the one. There was such urgency for good in you that I had never felt in anyone before, and it made me want to hatch more than anything, to help you, to defend you and stand beside you in whatever came at us. That urgency began to mold me even before I hatched. I developed far more quickly than my kin usually do because I knew you needed me, and you needed me to be as strong as I possibly could. Now, I have a name that describes me, that makes me who I am, and that ties us even closer together. There is already such an understanding between us, and I think we can take what it means to be a Rider and Dragon to a whole new level of understanding… do you agree?_

Taya reached out her hand and touched his head, awe flowing from her. How many times would she have wondered why such a creature had hatched for _her? _His words wiped away any doubt or uncertainty that might have been growing inside her, and replaced those feelings with joy and a certain amount of determination. He was right; she'd never wanted the power of being a Rider, nor had she ever really wanted to be one. She had stolen his egg from Uru'baen to bring it to the Varden, for the good of Alagaesia.

She smiled widely. "I do, Kabarak. I really do."

Something had begun that could not be undone.

Taya looked up into the darkness towards the door, suddenly excited. He had a name! She had to go tell Sasha and Raya. Who cared if it was the middle of the night?

Kabarak knew what she was thinking and so he curled up on the bed, knowing he must stay in the room.

_I'll be right back! _She said, bouncing up and stepping lightly to the door.

_Be careful. _Hereplied, but she could feel his own excitement at her venture. Grinning to herself, she slipped into the hall way and avoided the noisy spots on the wooden floor, gliding down the steps like a ghost. She'd turned the corner and was about to enter the back part of the Inn, which was the Tatanya's house, when she stumbled in surprise and sudden fear as she felt an all too familiar consciousness reaching out past her, and she was dragged into the probing thoughts of the dragon Thorn.

_Murtagh, I felt… I felt another dragon. A powerful dragon, but a young one. It's out there somewhere… where? How far could it have gotten? And what could possibly cause such a shock, such a feeling inside me? What has happened? What-_

In a panic Taya threw up all the barriers she could imagine around Kabarak to shield his presence, his feelings, his thoughts and life from Thorn, from anyone searching for the young dragon. Her action was so sudden that it accidentally left her unguarded and she was vulnerable to Thorn's probing thoughts for a brief second. Frantically she restored what barriers she'd had around herself, hoping beyond all hope she had been fast enough and he had not detected her presence.

Taya leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes, her breaths coming short as her heart raced painfully in her chest.

Something had begun that could not be undone.

She felt Kabarak reaching out to her from upstairs, and she reached out to him.

_It was Thorn, Kabarak. He somehow felt you when you took the name. I don't know how he could have; there must be some sort of link since you were both close to one another when you were in Uru'baen. He was trying to find you… I shielded you from him. I am positive he never even came close to finding you._

_And you? Did he feel you?_

She hesitated. _I don't know. I do not think so, but what I did was so sudden I was not protected for a second. I didn't feel any surprise from him, but I could feel little once I had my barriers up. That was close._

_Very close. And we do not know if the other two dragons felt anything. I will be extra careful now, I promise._

_As will I. It will do us no good to let our guards down, especially now. We are not safe until we reach the Varden, and even there we will not be completely safe. Now I really have to talk to Sasha and Raya, not just to tell them the good news, but to warn them as well. _

Taya pushed off the wall and entered the back part of the Inn, going to Raya's room first as it was closer. She pushed open the door soundlessly, and crept over to Raya's bedside, and whispered in her ear,

"Kabarak."

"Wha…?" Raya groaned, rolling away from her, still asleep. Taya grinned and touched her shoulder, causing Raya to jerk into an upright position. The room was totally dark so Taya couldn't see her sister's expression, but she knew it would have been priceless.

"Kabarak." She said again, sounding very matter-of-fact.

"What? Kabarak? Taya? What _time _is it?"

"Kabarak."

"Stop saying that! I know it's you, Taya, so help me I will…" Raya trailed off and then gasped.

"_Kabarak!" _She hissed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, hitting Taya. "You mean… his name?"

"Kabarak." Taya said simply, and Raya made a strange high pitched noise of excitement. Taya shook her head, grinning madly.

"It's perfect!" Raya's voice was not so quiet, so Taya shushed her. "Oops, sorry…"

"That's alright. It is the middle of the night, though, so we don't want to be loud otherwise we'll wake someone up. I wanted to tell you immediately after we chose the name. We agree; it is a perfect name."

"Wait… it's the middle of the night and you came up with a name? How?"

"I had a flashback while I was dreaming of when Murtagh named Thorn, when he told me what had helped him come up with the name, and then I had a thought, and that was Kabarak. I woke up with that name, and Kabarak accepted it. Speaking of Murtagh and Thorn… Raya, Thorn felt Kabarak. He was trying to reach out and find him, but he accidentally went past me first. I blocked Kabarak, and then me, but now we just have to be extra careful. So, use what we taught you and guard yourself."

"Right… ok. Have you told Sasha yet?"

"No, you were closer to the door."

"Yes! Aha, I was the first one to know! She's going to be so annoyed."

Taya shook her head. "Go back to sleep, Raya. I'll wake you up later… hey, I was right! I did manage to wake you up _early_ in the morning!"

"Oh, go away." Raya grumbled, crawling back under her covers. Taya chuckled softly, and touched her shoulder again before leaving her alone and creeping to Sasha's room. She opened the door, and instantly Sasha was half awake.

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Sasha, don't worry." Taya shut the door. "Goodness, do you sleep lightly."

"I have for the past couple of years… blazes, what time is it? Surely it's not even close to morning yet!" Sasha struck a match and lit two candles on her bedside table, casting a faint glow around the room, illuminating Taya standing close to the bed. Taya sat down in a chair next to the table, and looked at Sasha. Her cousin was bleary eyed, but awake.

"It's the middle of the night." She said simply, and Sasha closed her eyes and lay back down.

"What the blazes are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" She growled.

Taya's mouth quirked as she tried not to smile. "Don't worry, I woke Raya up first to tell her the good news."

"Good news? In the middle of the night?"

"You'd never guess."

"Certainly not. Tell me, before I fall asleep."

"It starts with a K, ends with a K, and now belongs to something green."

Sasha opened one eye and stared at her incredulously. "Oh I could just…" she growled, and then paused. "Something green?"

"Mhm." Taya watched in growing enjoyment as her riddle slowly began to click in her cousin's mind. Sasha turned over on her side slowly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You mean… he has a name?"

Taya nodded, and a brilliant smile lit up her face. "His name is Kabarak."

"Kabarak." Sasha spoke the name slowly, listening closely to it while trying to picture the dragon as she spoke it. "Wow… that _is_ his name."

"I knew I'd come up with it sometime, I just needed a nudge in the right direction. I had a flashback/dream with Murtagh in it, and it was back when he told me how he had come up with Thorn's name, and at the end I had a thought, and then I woke up with the name in my mind."

Sasha stared at the opposite wall, thinking hard. Or maybe she was just trying to stay awake.

"Sasha." Something in Taya's tone of voice alerted Sasha that something was not quite right, and she looked back at Taya questioningly. Taya met her eyes. "Thorn felt Kabarak when he accepted the name. There must have been some sort of shockwave of feeling from him, from us, and Thorn felt it. He was trying to reach out to find Kabarak, and he brushed past me. I saw his thought, and threw as many barriers as I could around Kabarak, and then around me. I do not know if he felt me… there was a split second where I was vulnerable, but he certainly did not find Kabarak. I want you to be aware of that, and guard yourself extra carefully."

Sasha nodded, worry in her brown eyes. "And if Thorn did feel you?"

Taya hesitated. She didn't want to think about that possibility, but it was staring her in the face.

"Then," she said slowly and softly, "they may be able to track me here, or look in this direction. If he was able to pinpoint my position, then it would not take long for Murtagh and Thorn to come looking."

Sasha shivered. "That would give us far less time here."

"I know… but don't think about it as the more likely possibility. I think I was able to block myself fast enough. Don't worry about it Sasha."

"Right. Now that you've told me, you expect me not to worry. Good luck."

Taya cracked a smile. "Yeah, right, good luck. Alright, I'll let you go back to sleep now. I just had to tell you two!"

"And you told Raya first! I know who rates higher in your book now." Sasha was totally joking, but remembering Raya's half asleep statement of joy, Taya laughed.

"Raya knew you'd be annoyed."

"I'll never hear the end of it."

"It is doubtful, very doubtful. See you in the later morning, Sasha."

"Yes, _later _morning. Don't go getting any ideas."

Taya shook her head and left quietly, and Sasha blew out the candles, settling back down into her bed. She lay awake for a few minutes, staring into the darkness up towards the ceiling. Her mind was miles away, in a city she had never been to, close to a man and a dragon she had never met and would rather not meet. More danger and fear, just what they needed, but maybe Taya was right and Thorn hadn't felt her…

Sasha Tatanya drifted back off to sleep with that thought in her mind, with a picture of a green dragon named Kabarak in the forefront of her mind.

Taya slipped back upstairs and into her room, quickly getting back under her covers. Kabarak curled up next to her head, putting his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth emanating from him, and she was asleep within minutes, completely content. The green dragon Kabarak watched his partner's face relax, and growled with pleasure and closed his own eyes, putting away his thoughts of any danger that might be close by. They would face it whenever they were ready, in their own time, and he knew they would win. Even thinking about Thorn didn't daunt him. He would be big enough to fight him sooner than later, and Taya was strong enough to win against Murtagh, in more ways than one. He was not worried, not tonight. He was Kabarak, the dragon partner of Taya Corsallen.

* * *

_E__ragon… did you feel…?_

Eragon Shadeslayer looked up into the dark sky, understanding Saphira's question. He was still shaking from the shock of the feeling that had come out of nowhere across their link. At first he had thought it was from Saphira, but she had obviously felt it too.

_What could it have been? _He wondered, looking around as if the answer would show itself.

_Eragon, do you not understand? _Saphira asked in surprise, and when he could not figure out what she meant, she explained.

_Eragon, we felt the last dragon. That feeling came from the _last dragon. _Only, it felt like it was someone other than just the last dragon… I cannot place the feeling, but it was so powerful. That you and I could feel it…_

_Do you think Murtagh and Thorn felt it?_

_I would not doubt it. Perhaps there is a connection between the three of us, since we were held together before the Varden recaptured me. But there is no doubt in my mind that they felt it. _

_I wonder if the last dragon knows that the feeling went so far._

_How could he?_

_I don't know, but I hope he does. We have to find the last dragon, Saphira. We have to find him before Murtagh does._

_Believe me, little one, I know. My race depends on him; depends on a free dragon._

_We'll get this job done, Saphira, and then we can really look for him. Who knows, maybe we will get lucky and he will find us. Have hope._

_I always do, little one. As do you. Now, go back to sleep little one. This puzzle can wait until later. _

_Yes, Saphira. Goodnight, again._

_Goodnight, little one._

* * *

The woman in the company of three listened as one of her companions sighed and rolled over, and she looked towards the dying coals of their fire, and then at her other sleeping companion. She sat up slowly, staring into the starry sky, wondering. She had awoken to the faintest feeling that something very important had just happened. But on reaching out with her mind, she could sense nothing more. The feeling lingered, but the meaning of it escaped her grasp.

Her eyes narrowed. Could it have been something related to _his_ restlessness? She looked over at the one man who had finally drifted into a comfortable sleep and she shook her head. She must ask him in the morning, when her brain was not addled by sleep.

She lay back down on her blankets, staring straight into the sky. Their destination was close. Soon, they would be in even more danger, risking their lives yet again in a ridiculous way for their cause. She knew she would wish to be nowhere but where she was, however. The danger mattered, but only in a slight way. Their mission was important, and would hopefully bring them one step closer to defeating Galbatorix.

Or maybe two steps closer. Who knew what the future might hold?


	13. Friend or Foe?

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 13, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Two days after the naming of Kabarak found the three girls wandering the street markets of Dras'leona. Their mission was to find weapons suitable for Raya and Sasha, and anything else that seemed reasonable and useful. It was a cool day, partly cloudy, and completely still. Because their venture was probably going to last most of the day, they all decided it was better and safer if Kabarak stayed behind at the Inn. No one was ecstatic about it, but it did give Taya and Kabarak the chance to make the link between them stronger from a distance. In this way the separation was positive.

To Taya, who had grown up with a knowledge of weapons, it was interesting to see how Sasha and Raya, who had never had anything larger than a dagger, reacted to the different, bigger swords they were looking for. More than once Taya had to drag them away from a sword that was no good for them, but they absolutely loved. What tickled her was she didn't mind being the 'bad guy', because being picky and finding the right weapon could save your life. Finally, after a couple of hours, Sasha and Raya's enthusiasm had died down and they took less time at the different venders because they knew more of what they were looking for.

Finally, at the same vender, Taya found the perfect swords for the both of them. For Raya, it was a medium length bright steel sword that was a lighter weight than normal, with a dark wood grip and curved-down cross-guard. The pommel was shaped rather like a ship, a solid half circle with a raised bump in the middle. The scabbard was plain brown leather, and when the sword was sheathed and attached to her belt, the sword was just the right length. Raya had an instant liking for the weapon, and was ecstatic when it passed Taya's inspection. In the meantime, Sasha had been perusing the merchandise, and picked up a sword from underneath another, and stared at it for a moment, then unsheathed it.

Taya glanced over at her, and then looked again, measuring the way she held the grip and the length of the sword as she held it before her, and a small smile lit up her face. It was a hand-and-a-half sword with a black ridged leather grip, a simple, straight cross-guard, and the pommel was solid steel with four corners, and a purple gem inlaid on the top. Sasha tested its weight, unaware that Taya was watching, and fiddled with the scabbard, which was black and silver.

Taya motioned to the vender that she'd be right back, and walked over to her cousin.

"May I?" She asked, reaching out her hand. Sasha grudgingly handed it over, and Taya inspected it closely. After a minute, she handed it back to Sasha with a smile, and then went back to the vender.

"I believe we have found what we were looking for." She said with dignity, and the man smiled with pleasure.

"I am very glad I could be of service, ma'am, and you certainly chose very wisely. Those are both excellent weapons. I believe the young lady's sword was made in the east, perhaps by a nomadic tribe. You see the little emblem on the sword, just beneath the guard? I had never seen such a sign before, but another sword dealer said he'd had a sword like it and was sure it was nomadic."

Taya thought about Xackzan and his two –handed sword, and remembered the emblem it had. It was not unlike the one on Raya's sword, or at least in the way the emblem seemed to flow. There was an elegance to it that showed how the maker of the sword had been proud of his work.

"It is possible." Taya agreed, and then when Sasha and Raya had turned to look at the bows on the opposite side of the stand, Taya produced four small curved sticks and a very small but long sheathed knife, saying softly,

"I would like to purchase these as well."

The man's eyes glowed with admiration. "You are, ma'am, the second person who seems to know what those are." He said, motioning to the curved sticks. "I commend you. You certainly do know what you are looking for."

Taya smiled in return. "I was surprised you had them, and I could not pass up the opportunity. I lost mine a little over a year ago and did not think I'd see another one. Here then is your money sir, and we will be off to practice."

"Thank you, ma'am. Good day to you!"

"And to you as well." Taya pocketed her small purchases and ushered Raya and Sasha out before they could try to buy anything else.

"Come on you two, it's time to get back."

They didn't argue, and quickly set out back to the inn and to Kabarak. Taya had been feeling the smallest bit of worry over their strained link, and it was already midafternoon by the time they reached the inn.

Taya ran up the stairs to her room, and Kabarak flew into her arms once she'd shut the door. She laughed, relieved to be close to him again.

_You were gone longer than I expected. _Kabarak huffed, staring at her with calculating green eyes.

_You knew we would be gone for a while! We were lucky to be back this soon, so count your blessings. But I am very very glad we are back. Do you think it is safe for you to come down and stealthily observe us practice?_

_Hmm, to watch you hack at each other with steel sticks and possibly wound each other... I don't know about you, Taya, but I have had a strange feeling growing inside me for the past couple of hours. That was mostly why I was worried. I think, although it drives me crazy to do so, I will stay up here and watch through you. Only, I'm starving!_

_I felt something too, but I thought it was just being away from you… I'll have to pay more attention. Alright, I will bring you up something. Then the three of us will go to work._

_Something filling, please._

_I'll see what I can do. I can only smuggle so much at one time!_

The dragon huffed and jumped back onto the bed, staring at her with mournful eyes. Taya shook her head and ran down to the kitchen. She found Raya fixing sandwiches, and Sasha putting a few things in a sack. At Taya's questioning look, Sasha folded the bag up and handed it to her.

"Upstairs." She said simply, and then snatched one of Raya's sandwiches. Taya nodded, grinning, and went quickly back upstairs.

_Sasha was already ahead of me. _She explained to Kabarak as she slipped into her room.

_How very thoughtful of her. I'm glad to know someone thinks of these things._

_Oh, of course. I forget all the time!_

Kabarak gulped down the meat that Taya handed him, and then stuck his head in the bag once she set it down.

_You can go back down now. _He said with his head still in the bag. _Thank you for bringing up the food for me._

_I can tell it is much appreciated. Enjoy, Kabarak._

_Of course. You go and enjoy beating the others with steel sticks._

Taya laughed and shook her head.

_I suppose I shall. _It wasn't necessary to say goodbye, so Taya just left the room, feeling Kabarak's reassuring presence in her mind. She locked the door with the key and with magic as usual, and then went back to the kitchen. Sasha and Raya were eating slowly, talking about different things, trying to pass the time until Taya got back.

"Before you say anything about how long it took me," Taya teased as she picked up her own sandwich and sat beside Raya, "it took me only five minutes. And a short five minutes at that!"

"I was actually going to say that. How did you know?" Raya demanded.

"The _Hljodhr Evarinya _said it plenty of times to me, or me to them. It was one of the easiest ways to tease each other, and everyone could do it for one reason or another."

"Were they all like that? Teasing all the time, telling jokes and such?" Sasha asked curiously, knowing Taya could talk about her friends for hours. Taya knew this too, but didn't want to sit there for hours even though she'd enjoy it. But she humored Sasha and replied,

"They all would, just not some of them to the extent of some of the others. There are three who are serious most of the time, and one who is joking most of the time. Everyone else is somewhere in between. But then you never know when someone is going to have a crazy day." Taya smiled widely, remembering something. In her mind's eye she saw Zen Drayson grinning madly about some joke, and Marthl Duven staring at him with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"We were a very well balanced group. All of us had our issues, but each of us could count on someone to always be watching our back. I hope they are doing all right…" Taya fell silent, and Sasha and Raya looked at each other, not quite worried but knowing that it was best to get on with their day.

Sasha stood up and tapped Taya on the shoulder.

"Alright, come on! Let's go practice."

Taya looked up at her and grinned. "Good idea." She stood, and picking up the weapons went out into the yard next to the stable, followed closely by Sasha and Raya. She set her sword down, and then handed them their newly purchased weapons.

"Now, starting out we won't actually strike the blades together. We will work on drilling first, and getting you used to your new weapons. Believe me, it will be very difficult starting out, since fighting with a sword is foreign to you. So," She picked up her sword then and unsheathed it, and then stood in a defensive stance, "copy me."

Raya and Sasha did so, and Taya began her first actual lesson. She'd helped teach Zen Drayson a new fighting style, but she had never started anyone from scratch. Now she was teaching two people who knew nothing about the art of sword fighting, and she realized very quickly that she was a terrible teacher. She could fight very well, but she couldn't teach to save her life.

Sasha and Raya realized this as well, and they all prepared themselves for anything.

Throughout the lesson, Taya found that the best way to 'teach' was to slowly fight an invisible opponent, with Sasha and Raya trying to follow her every move. To their surprise, it worked. Then they began making progress, knowing they were starting somewhat to get the hang of it.

After an hour they took a break, but were right back outside drilling again. Stamina they found out was their weakest link, at least Raya and Sasha's. The swords quickly grew heavy in their hands and it was a chore to hold them up and move with them.

They'd only been working for a half hour after their second break and Taya was now drilling Raya as if they were in a real fight, except they still did not strike each other's sword, when they were hailed from the street.

Taya looked up, straight into the chocolate eyes of a young man, and she felt a chill run down her spine. They stared at each other for a long minute, and then Taya had to break the contact. His eyes unnerved her, and there was something else… she looked at his two companions, and she shivered. Taya did not know why these strangers had such an effect on her, but something was not right about them.

The two men smiled warmly at them, but the woman's gaze was chilly, and Taya felt as if she was standing on trial.

Kabarak… She suddenly realized why she felt this way. These people were strangers, and it was only two days after Thorn had tried to find the baby dragon. Was she paranoid? Probably, but she carefully hid any leftover trace of Kabarak in her mind, any feeling someone might detect.

The man with the chocolate eyes cleared his throat.

"Good evening. We would like to put our horses up here, and stay the night."

Raya handed Taya her sword, and then stepped forward. "I'll put your horses away for you, sir."

"Thank you. What may we call you?"

Raya blushed at his soft voice. "My name is Raya, sir." She took his reigns and the man dismounted, followed by his companions. The woman glanced at Taya again, and the latter did her best to hide her discomfort. On the outside she looked friendly and relaxed, but on the inside she was calculating every feeling running through her and those coming from the three strangers. The chocolate eyed man dropped a coin into Raya's hand, and the teenage girl quickly took the reins of the other two horses and led them away to the stable. Taya and Sasha stood facing the three, and Taya was the first to introduce herself, for the sake of breaking the awkward silence.

"I am Tanyel Cavrona. Raya is my sister. This is my cousin, Sasha Tatanya. Her father is the owner of The Tempest's Shelter. Welcome to Dras'leona."

The three bowed their heads, and the chocolate eyed man, who seemed to be their leader, replied.

"Thank you, Miss Cavrona. I am Eric, and my companions are Randen," he motioned to the man beside him, "and Aryana." The woman.

Taya smiled kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. How long will you be staying here in Dras'leona?"

"We are here on business, so we will be staying a few weeks at the least. Tell me, Miss Cavrona. Do you live here?"

"No, Raya and I do not. Our home was in Uru'baen, but we traveled here to see my family and pick up our cousin to visit more relatives in Feinster. Why do you ask?"

"Merely curious. You seem to know how to use your sword, miss."

Taya's smile did not go away, but her expression must have hardened because a shadow seemed to cross his face.

"When one travels, it is best to know how to defend yourself, sir. There are those around who know the art of sword fighting. You yourself carry a sword, so I would expect you know how to use it?"

He seemed slightly taken aback, but he took her retort well. "I meant no offense, Ma'am. I was trying to compliment you, but it seems I did not come across well."

Taya forced herself to relax, but the woman, who was dark haired and beautiful, was eyeing her strangely, keeping Taya on edge.

"I beg your pardon if I took your meaning wrong and came off rather harsh in my reply. I have met those who think women should not fight or carry a sword, and I am proud of being able to use one well." Both of his companions wore swords at their hips as well, and Taya thought they could use them as well as she could. These three were not ordinary, but she could not tell if they were friend or foe. Were they from the empire? Were they searching for her, and the only thing that had saved her from being recognized was her different hair and eye color?

Or were they Varden?

Eragon watched the blonde woman with the grey eyes, every part of him telling him she was what had drawn Arya and him to this place. They'd entered the city on the complete opposite side, but both he and Arya had the same strange feeling drawing them towards this side of the city and this particular Inn.

She said her name was Tanyel Cavrona, but he thought the name did not quite fit her. He didn't really know why, it was just a feeling.

She was tall and composed, with shaded grey eyes and long blonde hair. She held her sister's weapon, now sheathed, under one arm along with her own. She was striking, but not overly pretty. Nor was she plain. There was something foreign about her which he could not place. His instincts told him to tread carefully, but he knew she was why they were here, and he had to find out why.

Roran had grumbled slightly when he and Arya had refused to stop once inside the city, especially when they could not give him a good answer as to why. The relief they had all felt once they were past the gates and in the city was great, as that was one of their most difficult tasks. The danger increased the longer they stayed in the open, and gallivanting around an enemy held city looking for something completely unknown was not a risk he liked taking. But he had no choice but to follow, as his companions were an elf and a dragon rider who could both use their minds and magic.

Now Eragon could sense his cousin's curiosity. Roran in his own simple way must have picked up on whatever it was surrounding this blonde haired swordswoman. They had observed the spar for only a minute or two, but it was clear that Tanyel Cavrona knew how to fight. He'd have to find out just how well.

Tanyel Cavrona was watching Arya acutely even as she spoke, and Arya had hardly taken her eyes off her, studying her carefully. Eragon wondered what Tanyel Cavrona was thinking. He could hardly detect any emotion behind her eyes, which was puzzling.

Eragon looked over at Roran, who looked back, and Eragon cleared his throat.

"Well, I think we will go in and set our rooms up. Would you care to spar with me a little later, Miss Cavrona?"

Arya seemed to stiffen, but he made no notice of it. Tanyel Cavrona looked over at him slowly, and he detected surprise. Her cousin Sasha seemed even more surprised, and she threw a quick glance at Tanyel. Tanyel thought about it for a moment, and then replied easily.

"If you'd like to, Eric. And please, just Tanyel will do. I will be here, so whenever you'd like. Although, it will be dark soon."

Eragon nodded, and motioned Arya and Roran to follow. "I look forward to it, Tanyel."

She didn't reply, but cocked her head slightly to the side as she watched them troop inside the building. They waited until the three were inside, and then Taya looked at Sasha.

"What do you think of them?" She asked quietly.

Sasha frowned. "I don't know what to make of them. Especially the woman, Aryana. Whoever they are, I don't think they are here by accident. Do you really want to spar with Eric?"

"I think it will give me better clue as to who we are dealing with. I think all three of them are fighters, and good ones at that. We will see how well I compare. If he gives me a hard fight, and doesn't go easy, then that will narrow our options down as to who they are. I know what you mean about Aryana… there is something substantially more different about her than even the other two."

"I just thought she was too focused on you. What do _you_ mean?"

"Just that I get the feeling I'm not seeing everything there is to be seen. But you're right. They aren't here by accident."

At that moment Raya came out of the stables. "So, who are they? They had really nice horses."

"They are here on business, or so they say. They are coming back out in a few minutes and I am going to have a spar with Eric, the one you talked to. He asked me first."

Raya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why would he do that?"

Taya looked over at the door, her eyes narrowed. "Maybe he is searching for answers just like I am."

Eragon walked up the stairs to the second floor, turned the key in the lock on one of the doors, and tossed his bag on one of the beds. After one look around, he knew where the little cracks in the boards were, the little specs of dust on the window sill and the floor, and the smudges on the glass lamp. His senses were finely tuned, and he could hear the rustle in the next room, which was Arya's room.

Roran entered behind him and put his bag on the other bed, and then said,

"If she's smart, she'll think something is in the wind, Eragon, with you asking her if she lives here and if she wanted to spar. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking she might want a real sparring partner." Eragon retorted, going to the window and looking out. The view was towards the street, so he watched a few people walk by the Inn before he turned back to Roran, who was looking disapprovingly at him.

"Eragon, have you ever heard of keeping a low profile?"

Eragon waved him off, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Arya came in. Her face was impassive, and she answered Roran's question for Eragon.

"_Eric _has a good idea. This Tanyel Cavrona is the reason we came to this side of the city, to this Inn. I think we all realize that now. I actually think Eric did a pretty good job of acting as if he was interested in her." She eyed Eragon with the slight smile on her face. "But we will see what she thinks of it all. She is intelligent, that much is certain."

"I think the moment she saw us she was cautious, almost anxious." Eragon added. "Her cousin too."

Arya nodded. "We must really do our best to play our parts, better than we thought. The best way to learn who this woman is and what drew us to her is by getting to know her and her cousin and her sister. That shouldn't be too hard."

Eragon ignored her underlying meaning and fingered his sword hilt. "I'll be heading back down now."

"One more thing." Arya said, looking directly at Eragon. "Do you think we should find our contact tonight or wait until tomorrow?"

Eragon frowned. "I think it would be best to wait until the morning. Although what we came to do is urgent, now we cannot for the sake of Tanyel Cavrona and our cover make it look like we are rushing. We must make them believe we are comfortable… even though we are in our enemy's very claws."

The other two nodded and Roran started out the door first. As Eragon was about to leave, Arya caught his arm and said in a soft whisper,

"Do you feel that?"

Eragon froze. "What?"

"There is darkness here, Eric. There is also magic. Be careful."

Eragon's muscles relaxed, but in a ready sort of way. He felt deeper into his surroundings, probing out with his mind. There it was, somewhere around. Not so much darkness, but a blankness that spoke of something being wiped away. What it meant, he could not fathom, but he would bet almost anything that it had something to do with Tanyel Cavrona.

"I will, Aryana. I will."

Taya smiled warmly at Eric as he stepped outside, followed by his two companions. He smiled back, and then looked up at the darkening sky.

"Well, we have a few minutes at least. Ready?"

"Very much so." Taya replied. Sasha and Raya went and sat on the fence by Randen and Aryana, and the two began a conversation with the former. Aryana kept to herself, watching Tanyel and Eric with narrowed eyes. Every once in a while Raya looked over at her curiously, but Aryana never seemed to notice.

Tanyel and Eric unsheathed their swords, and took stances opposite each other. Tanyel wasted no time, and moved in quickly. Eric met her with ease, and they tested each other for minute and then backed away. Eric started then, and they went at each other for a couple minutes before breaking away. The thing was, they were both very good and they knew it, but both of them weren't trying their hardest, or doing their best.

They had an audience, as the other four had their full attention on them, and Taya felt the most uncomfortable because of the woman Aryana. Her dark eyes followed her every move as if she'd seen them before, as if she could tell exactly what Taya was going to do at exactly that second. Eric seemed to be that way as well, because he was always right there with her. But then, she was always right there with him. They were even at an easy spar… but she wondered what she'd be like if they ever went farther.

Her ankle twisted on a rock, and she fell a little bit, and then side stepped on her bad ankle and stopped her sword an inch from Eric's leg, and then swung again and did the same to his wrist. The surprise on his face made her smile, but then she found his sword close to her side and she sprang back as the blade reached for her neck. She retaliated, but they were back to square one again, stopping each other before they could get anywhere.

Eric did manage to snag her once or twice, but she had been prepared for it. She knew if she seemed too good, they would be even more suspicious… but she knew she had to do her best job of faking her skill. Luckily, that wasn't too hard, since she'd been doing just that earlier with Sasha and Raya.

Their spar lasted close to twenty minutes, and by then it was getting difficult to see, even with the lanterns Sasha and Raya lit a few minutes before they stopped.

"You certainly do know how to use your sword well, Tanyel. That was a good spar. Thank you."

"Thank you, Eric. You're a good fighter, too. How did you learn? I had a bunch of friends back home, and we've all sparred since we were kids." This was true; they just had not necessarily sparred together when they were kids.

"My father taught me as we moved from town to town. He was an excellent man and a superb swordsman. He was a good teacher."

"I would say so. We'll have to do this again. I enjoyed it very much."

"As did I. We will be here for a little while, so how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Unless something unexpected requires our attention tomorrow afternoon, I think that could be arranged Eric. I am helping teach Sasha and Raya, as you saw earlier, so if you had any interest in helping me, it would be appreciated. I'm not a great teacher." Taya shrugged, smiling slightly.

Eragon grabbed at the chance. "I would certainly be able to help you any way you needed me to, Tanyel. Randen is also a fair swordsman, so I can volunteer his help as well."

Randen's eyes widened in surprise at this, but Taya gave him no time to object.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you. We can use all the help we can get."

There was a momentary pause when everyone was somewhat at a loss for words, and then Taya asked,

"Would you all care to join us for supper? There's no use standing out here in the dark, and I know the three of us are famished and the food of the Inn is very good."

"Thank you, Tanyel. That would be wonderful. Lead the way."

Taya bowed her head slightly, and with Sasha and Raya with her she led the way inside, feeling rather awkward on the inside. Sasha and Raya went back into the kitchen, and Taya led the three to a table, where they all sat and Eric immediately began asking her questions about herself, and her home and other such things. She found him amusing and rather funny, and he almost seemed like he was trying a little too hard. Randen broke in a couple times, each time casting a meaningful look at Eric which Taya thought she wasn't supposed to catch.

Just before Sasha and Raya came out with the food, Taya looked over at Aryana, and asked,

"So, Miss Aryana, where do you come from? You've spoken very little since we've met. I'm curious." She noticed the way that both Eric and Randen paused and slightly looked over at Aryana, but this too she acted as if she hadn't seen.

Aryana held her gaze coolly for a long minute, and Taya was able to glimpse something of the woman behind her emotionless expression and her dark eyes, but it only confused her more and made her even more wary.

"I come from the north, Miss Tanyel. I am the diplomat of my group, and I rarely speak unless it is required."

Eric looked slightly taken aback by her answer, but Taya merely bowed her head and replied,

"I will respect that, Miss Aryana."

Aryana bowed her head in return and then Sasha and Raya came up, each carrying two plates. They set them down and disappeared again, and Taya began asking Eric questions, and sometimes Randen. So by the time Raya and Sasha came back and sat down with their own supper, Taya knew quite a bit more about Eric and Randen. They never told her what their business was in Dras'leona, and she never asked. Eric did say they had come from Gil'ead.

They stayed at the table for a little while after they were finished eating, but Aryana left fairly soon, and was followed a little later by Randen, and then lastly Eric, who promised to be outside in the yard the next afternoon. When he was gone, Raya started snickering, and Sasha had a bright smile on her face.

"What?" Taya demanded, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"I think he likes you." Raya grinned widely, and Sasha nodded.

"I agree with Raya. I think he likes you a lot."

Taya leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, staring in the directions of the stairs. In her mind's eye she saw every smile he'd given her, heard most every word he'd spoken to her, and she was skeptical.

"Perhaps." She said without emotion, and Sasha gaped at her.

"What, you don't think so?"

"I'm thinking that you two need to get yourselves together. These strangers who say they are from Gil'ead… there is more to them than you would believe, just as there is more to me than most would think. Understand this, you two." She stared them down, and they recoiled slightly. "They are not to be underestimated. They are dangerous. I will not put anything past them, and that includes any attention from Eric. You should consider this, and do the same."

"Do you think…" Sasha leaned closer, whispering, "Do you think they are from the Empire?"

Raya's eyes were wide, and she was no longer smiling. Taya looked back towards the stairs.

"It is possible, but I do not know for sure. I will find out though."

There was silence, and then Taya stood up. "I'm going to my room, and I'll probably fall asleep, so if I'm not back down tonight, I'll see you two in the morning. Be careful." She gave them both a hug and went slowly up to her room. Once inside and with her wards and shields firmly in place, Kabarak jumped into her arms and she fell onto her bed, stroking his wings.

_You've had quite the day, my dear Taya. _He said, slightly teasing.

_You would know. What do you think of it all?_

_I think you are wise to be skeptical, and not to trust every appearance of sincerity. Granted, this Eric does seem to be quite taken with you, but there is that something about him and his companions that is not to be scoffed at. I'd say keep doing what you are doing, and sooner or later the answer will present itself. I just wish you'd been up here with me for more of the day._

_Sorry, Kabarak. I'll try to be here more tomorrow. We have nothing really planned, except sparring in the afternoon/evening. If they are gone in the morning, I think we'll take you out to the lake so you can hunt and stretch your wings. But we'll have to be extra careful. If I could guess, I think at least Aryana can use magic, and it's likely that Eric can too._

_I agree. Try not to worry about it too much tonight, Taya. They'll still be there to worry about tomorrow._

_Thanks, Kabarak._

_You're welcome, Taya._


	14. One Thing after Another

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 14, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

The next morning Taya went out to the stable to check if the three strangers were gone. Sure enough their horses and tack were missing, and when she asked Jerdan Caldell how long they'd been gone he said they had left only a few minutes before.

Feeling lucky and strangely excited, Taya went back in and aroused Sasha and Raya, and they hurried to get ready and go to the lake.

Kabarak was more than ready to get out and stretch his wings, and especially hunt. Being cooped up in the room was incredibly unpleasant, he said, and as he was growing it was that much more unpleasant. Plus he was rather grouchy, which they decided was due to the fact that he probably wasn't getting enough food to sustain him and his growing. It would look strange if half the contents of the kitchen suddenly went disappeared, so Kabarak was on something of a diet.

Once they were a good ways away from the city they let Kabarak out, and he immediately flew high above their heads and performed all sorts of maneuvers, really stretching his wings and putting himself through his paces.

"I think he's serious about this growing thing." Raya commented lightly. "It almost looks like he's trying to get his wings to be longer, the way he's straining them!"

Taya nodded, and then said privately to Kabarak,

_Don't hurt yourself. Having you strain your wings and accidentally pull something is not on my agenda for the day._

He merely grunted a reply to her and then sped away, closer to the ground this time, and the girls went back to talking as he went off to hunt. They weren't worried about him running across anybody, and they knew that Kabarak could easily hide himself. He was still on the small side.

"So, what do you think Eric and his friends' business is here? I know it could be anything from trivial to very important, but if you're right Taya, and they are important people, what do you think they could be doing?" Sasha asked curiously. Taya frowned, thinking about it for a long minute.

"Well, I guess it all depends on which side they are on, if they even have a side. They could be hired mercenaries for all we know. Dras'leona is sort of a halfway point in Alagaesia, and you have a bunch of lords who have direct contact with the King living here. The Katzia's, for instance. But you also have a strong band of underground people who are against the King. That is, a number of people who disagree with his rule and not necessarily a band of people like the Varden. There is something far too different about Eric and his friends for them to be here on trivial business, I'm thinking. But as of today I cannot imagine what their business is here. I just know that I don't trust them."

"I can't wait until we get to the Varden. Hopefully it will be easier to trust people." Raya said quietly, looking off towards the south with a longing expression. Taya kept her face impassive. She was thinking; thinking of what the Varden would think of her, do with her... especially since she was Galbatorix's daughter _and _the last rider. Things could get very tricky once they reached the Varden. Of course, that wasn't going to stop her or sway her from her ultimate decision, but it was certainly something to think about.

Sasha looked over at Taya and easily read her blank expression. It was not hard to guess what she was thinking about, with her silence after Raya's comment. Suddenly Taya returned her look and smiled brightly.

"Not to worry. We'll get there in due time, no matter what. In the meantime, we have things to prepare for."

"Right… like what?" Sasha queried hesitantly.

"Like trying not to make fools of ourselves when sparring against Eric and Randen, traveling through the wilderness, fighting, things like that. There's a lot more to learn before we go, so we can be prepared for whatever comes our way."

"Of course… whatever comes our way?" Sasha repeated.

"The future is uncertain, my dear cousin. We must be prepared for anything."

* * *

Eragon, alias Eric, stepped into the saddle of his horse beside Arya and Roran outside of one of the Dras'leonan mansions, and shook his head in wonder.

"That was a lot easier than I expected. I had no idea a man so close to the King could be so sympathetic to our cause."

"It is hard to know a man's heart, Eric. From what I know of this man and his family, he has not had such a good relationship with the King, although there is really nothing to point to it except his willingness to meet with us and discuss an agreement with us." Arya said from beside him. Her expression was clouded, and he wondered what she was thinking.

"From what I can tell he is a very intelligent man." Roran commented from Eric's other side. "But there's something else behind this move of his, I'm thinking. I doubt we'll ever find out though."

"Who knows? But at this rate our visit here will take a lot less time than we'd thought, which is good. It means less time to figure out who Tanyel Cavrona is, but it is better that we return home as soon as may be."

"I agree, Eric." Arya nodded. "You will of course keep up your offer to help her teach her cousin and sister?"

"Every chance I have."

"Good. I think I am more than capable of handling the proceeding negotiations on my own, except for when I need you for the details and the final decision. You and Randen may stay at the Inn when I don't need you and get to know her and her family." At their skeptical looks and before Eragon could protest, Arya continued softly. "She is hiding something, Eric. I think she is hiding something very important, or _she_ might be what is so important. You are the best out of us who can find out what we need to know. Besides, negotiations like this are usually tedious and boring. This man certainly may not take as long as most, but I have a feeling you would much rather be doing something other than negotiating. And I can take of myself. It is not too far from the Inn, and we can still communicate."

Eragon was reluctant to agree, but he finally did and all the rest of the way back to the Inn they were silent, each of them thinking privately to him or herself. It was midafternoon by the time they dismounted outside the stables, and on leading their horses inside they found Raya Cavrona and Sasha Tatanya brushing their horses. Tanyel Cavrona was nowhere in sight, but her black horse stood in the aisle, un-tacked.

"Good afternoon!" Sasha greeted, turning to them with a smile. "How are you all?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?" Eragon asked, looking around for any sign of Tanyel.

Sasha seemed to notice who he was looking for. "Oh, I think we are all doing very well. Tanyel just went to put away our stuff."

At Eragon's questioning look, Raya piped in.

"We went for a ride and a picnic."

"Ah. And you're just now getting back?"

"Yes. It was a long, fun day. And how did your day go?"

"Very smoothly." Eragon replied as he tied his horse to its stall and proceeded to un-tack it and rub it down. "Actually, it went so smoothly that we might not be here as long as we thought!"

"Really?" Raya truly sounded disappointed. "How long do you think you'll be staying now?"

"For a week at the least, I think. It's always nice when business is easy."

"Oh… that doesn't seem like very long."

"No indeed. But that means we will be able to go home sooner, which is very good."

Eragon was feeling the two young ladies out, trying to get them to say something that could give him a little bit more information about them, and Tanyel Cavrona.

"Do you have much family in Gil'ead?" Raya asked innocently. She was feeling slightly awkward, especially with the way Eric was talking. She didn't really know what to say. She was wishing Taya would come back out and take over the talking.

"Some, but most of my family is spread out over all of Alagaesia." Eragon hit a stalemate on how to continue. He'd left himself wide open for her question, but he didn't know if he should also answer for Roran and Arya. He decided not to, since she'd seemed to specifically ask him.

And then, to the relief of both, Tanyel walked into the stable.

"Good afternoon, Eric, Randen, Aryana." She said kindly. "I hope your day has been a good one?"

"Yes, it has, Tanyel. I hear that yours has been as well." Eric replied.

She smiled widely and chuckled. "Yes, it certainly has been! It is just so nice to get out and be free. There's so much in life that has a habit of weighing us down. Are we still going to spar this afternoon?"

"I was planning on it."

"Excellent! I am very glad you offered to help us out. You'll probably want to take it easy for a little bit before we get started, since you've been gone all day. And since it's a little hot still, what if we started in an hour or so?"

Eragon was taken aback by her enthusiasm, but did his best to match it.

"That will work quite well." Eragon closed the door of his horse's stall and hung the halter up before he turned back to Tanyel. "I'll meet you in the back in about an hour, then."

"We will be there."

Eragon nodded, and left the stable. Arya had already gone in, and Roran left with him. As they walked the few steps to the Inn, Roran asked quietly,

"What do you think has her in such a good mood?"

"Probably what she said, about it being nice to get out and be free. I certainly know what that feeling is like." Eragon's expression changed, and Roran noticed. He decided it would be better not to pursue that topic. It was easy to remind Eragon of just how far away from Saphira he was, and Roran had a feeling that was what his cousin was thinking of now. So he slapped him on the shoulder and entered the building, Eragon close behind him.

"So how are you going to help her teach? I'm curious." Roran suddenly inquired. Eragon paused, and then shrugged.

"I don't really know. Just however I can help I guess, but it all depends on their skill level and how fast they learn. Tanyel is a good fighter, and I am wondering how much she was able to pass on to Sasha and Raya before we arrived. I can't see her being a horrible teacher."

"I guess we will find out soon enough."

"Yes we will."

* * *

They met as planned in the back behind the Inn an hour later, Tanyel with Sasha and Raya, Eragon with Roran. Arya had stayed up in her room, which hadn't really surprised Eragon or Tanyel for that matter.

They all stood there in silence for a minute, and then Eric asked,

"So, how do we start?"

Tanyel chuckled. "Well, actually I was waiting to see how you would start, since you offered to help me teach them. How would you like to start out?"

Eragon frowned, and then shrugged and looked at Sasha and Raya, who looked very much put on the spot.

"We'll start off by you two showing me what she taught you, and then we'll go from there. How about that?"

"I think it's a good way to start, Eric." Taya nodded, and drew her sword. Sasha and Raya did so too, and Taya led them in a pattern she'd taught them the day before, and then Eragon jumped in and partnered up with Raya and had everyone else watch the way he moved his feet while he fought the same pattern against her.

"Did you already know that pattern?" Tanyel asked curiously, and he shook his head.

"No, it was just that easy to pick up on. Once you're a skilled swordsman, or swordswoman, it becomes very very easy to pick up on most patterns, especially when you've fought in a real battle, because there is hardly any place to use a pattern. It's mostly freestyle."

His back was turned to Tanyel, so he didn't see her eyes narrow and her quick glance at Randen.

Taya's mind was working fast. Eric hadn't realized it, but he'd just given her a clue. He'd been in battle. That was someplace to start in her investigation.

After a little while it was very clear that he had taught people to fight before, and when Taya was able to watch, she saw how easily Sasha and Raya picked up on what Eric was showing them. They were intent on him, soaking up anything and everything he said and showed to them. Taya admitted to herself that she learned a few things from him too.

But the main thing she noticed about him when she watched him move was that he almost seemed too agile. She knew that swordfighters had to be swift on their feet, and she herself certainly wasn't slow, but Eric, compared to Randen, was fantastic.

Eric incorporated her into the sparring lesson a lot, and she began to pick up a little on his own personal style of fighting, and it was different from anyone she'd ever fought in Uru'baen. There was a certain grace to it that told her not only was he very good and had experience, but he was also taught by the best. How would she really compare to him if they went all out? The thought made her uneasy. She had a feeling she would be outmatched, which was not usual. Who were these people?

Randen was not a swordsman. This was obvious by the way he handled his sword and that told her he was accustomed to a much different weapon, probably something like a mace… but he really didn't seem like the kind of man who'd fight with a mace. Looks could be deceiving, though… this she knew.

"So, Tanyel, when did you learn how to fight with a sword? You are a fair swordswoman." Eric asked inquisitively once they had ended the sparring lesson. Taya shifted her sword to her other hand and replied truthfully,

"I've been using a sword since I was very small. My father wanted me to be able to defend myself."

"And yet Raya does not know how?"

Taya was caught flat-footed. How could she have not seen that one? Raya was her sister and they'd come from Uru'baen together to pick up Sasha. How could she _not_ know how to use a sword? Trying not to seem too taken aback, Taya answered him slowly,

"Well, our mother took us to another city when we were younger, and where we were it wasn't proper for women or girls to fight, and by the time we returned home our mother was becoming ill and our father had lost interest in us, especially since we were girls and we were older. So Raya never had anyone to teach her, and we've been slightly separated at home. Our mother is now dead and for the last couple of years our father has been doing more with me, but it's like he has completely forgotten that Raya exists. And as we know, this is my first time trying to teach anyone."

Eric merely stared at her for a long minute, and she stared back, trying to seem confident of her story, which in a way was true, if you looked at it from a rather twisted angle.

"Well, I guess that makes a little bit of sense. Forgive me if I seem taken aback."

"It's alright, Eric, it is a rather strange situation." Taya shrugged, very thankful that he had dropped the discussion instead of working out the details.

"Well," Randen cleared his throat, "since we are finished out here, shall we go inside now and meet up for dinner? We have no fixed plans for tonight."

"That's a wonderful idea." Taya agreed. "Do you think Aryana will join us?"

The two men looked at each other, and Eric answered.

"I highly doubt it, but we will ask her. We will meet you down here in say, 10 minutes?"

"Ten minutes starting at the stairs. I have to check on something in the kitchen."

As they were trooping inside, Taya paused in mid-step as Colt and Dierik Silwona came in through the front door. She thought when they saw Eric and Randen that they did a double-take, but when she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything so she discarded the thought. The Silwona twins went over to them immediately.

"We are meeting for dinner in ten minutes. Would you two like to join us?" Sasha asked after she'd introduced them all.

Dierik shot Colt a calculating look, and Colt sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately we can't. We are meeting with the Katzia's tonight, and we really only stopped by to see how you three are faring, since we haven't seen you in a while."

"I was thinking about that just today. Why haven't you been coming around?" Sasha inquired to Colt.

"Well," he replied, "things have just been hectic. Rycher is moving from Dras'leona, and we are helping him get ready, and Lord Katzia is making ready to make his annual trip to his country lodgings. Dierik and I will be going along with them, since we are Sharac's friends and their ultimate helpers."

"Ultimate helpers, indeed." Dierik snorted in slight disgust, and then he grinned at Taya. "I'd say we were more like servants, but nothing I say ever matters."

Taya laughed, and then stiffened slightly as she felt someone or something try to touch her mind. It almost felt like someone was trying to scry her, but she had safety precautions against that. Involuntarily she looked over at Eric and his expression told her something was going on with him too.

No one else seemed to notice, and Dierik continued talking.

"But, no matter what we are, we must go now. We did just drop in to see how everything was going. We'll be around more often now, hopefully. It was a pleasure to meet you." Dierik bowed his head to Eric and Randen, who did likewise, and then the three parties split. Colt and Dierik left the Inn, Eric and Randen went upstairs, Raya and Sasha went to their rooms, and Taya went to the kitchen to get something for Kabarak to eat.

The funny sensation was fading away, but she would bet anything that it was Murtagh trying to scry her, or maybe Aryana. But why had Eric felt it to, or something like it?

Taya thought about that and what the rest of the week would reveal, and she worried about Murtagh. It would do no good to let her guard down, especially now. And what about the Silwona twins? There had been something there which she'd seen at the very end. What it had been, she didn't know. As with many other things, she intended to find out.

* * *

Eric, Randen and Aryana stayed for a whole week, in which time the six of them spent a fair amount of time with each other. On the third day after they arrived, Aryana came and watched them spar, and made a comment to Taya that the other two were very quick learners, and they were good with their weapons. She and Taya talked for a few minutes before Eric called Taya into the sparring fray, and after that Taya could actually have a somewhat normal conversation with the other woman.

But Aryana was mostly gone, doing whatever they had come to do, and so Eric and Randen spent most of their time with Raya, Sasha and Taya. This didn't do any favors for Kabarak, who was mostly cooped up in Taya's room, but he kept on top of everything through Taya, and with his helpful analysis of everything the three did, Taya came to the conclusion that they were not from the Empire but from the Varden; and that they were very important people was becoming even more obvious, especially by the way they each acted around each other and the way they talked.

What gave them away to Taya most of all was that the more they spent time around them, the more she began to feel a magical talent in them, or at least Eric and Aryana, and the feeling was becoming stronger and stronger. So the reason why they were in Dras'leona could only be something involving the downfall of Galbatorix.

Arya, who at Eragon's urging began trying to pay more attention to the group, found being around Tanyel almost dizzying. They worst part for her about it was that she couldn't identify why Tanyel's presence was dizzying to her, and this made her begin to think she could use magic and was disturbing the energy field around her while trying to hide something. That she was hiding _something _was obvious, because not only was she very good at sword fighting, but she also had an eye for tactics and solving problems. These things and more told Arya that Tanyel Cavrona was someone of a higher rank than others, and she and her sister and cousin might be valuable assets to the Varden, a feeling which Eragon shared with her one hundred percent. The only thing was, was it a trap? Because they still didn't really know who Tanyel Cavrona was, and Taya still didn't know who they were.

It was a very interesting week for both parties, and everyone was still skeptical of one another until the end of that week, and even after that the feeling did not go away. But some things did resolve… just not in the way expected.


	15. Of Truth and War

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 15, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Eragon was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed, and his mind open, thinking.

They would be leaving soon, and his self-assigned mission was far from completed, as mystery still completely shadowed Tanyel Cavrona. There was so much he had learned in the past week, but he knew he had but scratched the surface of her character.

Yet he could not, and would not, delay their departure. The Varden needed them back, and he needed Saphira. Especially since the day someone had tried to scry him, and he was positive it had been Murtagh. But he needed Saphira's reassuring presence more than anything, her wise, calming words… especially when it came to Tanyel. There was only one thing now that he could do when it came to Tanyel. One more, very important thing before they returned home.

He was beginning only now to understand her strength, but he had seen some of her weaknesses too, and because of that he could sort of see a little of the woman beneath the surface.

Arya agreed with him, as did Roran. All he could do was ask her, and the answer he received would tell him the most important thing about Tanyel Cavrona;

Whose side was she on?

* * *

It was evening before Eragon collected himself and went looking for Tanyel. His search did not last long, as he found her sitting downstairs at a table with Sasha and Raya. She had a needle and thread in her hands, and she was stitching up a tear in a shirt.

"I never thought of you as a seamstress." Eragon commented lightly as he walked up to them. Tanyel looked quickly up from her work and flashed a brilliant smile. Eragon was suddenly uneasy, as he finally recognized the feeling that had been keeping him from talking to her all day. He was afraid of her answer. He had come to like this mysterious woman and her sister and cousin, and he was afraid she would be on the wrong side.

"Nor I, but when we were back in Uru'baen I kept tearing my clothes on the sparring field, so a very good friend of mine decided it was in everyone's best interest to teach me how to sow. Now, all I can really do is stitch up tears, and I have even stitched up wounds before, but when it comes to making something, I am not the one for the job. How are you today, Eric? We haven't seen you all day. I know you said you wouldn't be able to spar. How is your business coming along?"

"I am doing well, and it seems you are as well. I have just been thinking and yes, doing business." He hesitated, and at her curious glance, he asked softly,

"Tanyel, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

All three of them looked at one another in surprise, and Tanyel slowly put down her project and stood.

"You may, Eric. What is it?"

He turned and led the way back into the kitchen, and surprisingly no one was there. When he turned back to Tanyel, he noticed that she was a little tense, and he tried to force himself to relax.

Tanyel searched his eyes with her own, as if she was trying to read his thoughts. "What is it, Eric? I can tell that whatever it is, it is important."

He tried to find the words to say, but his mind had gone blank. Her expression clouded over, and she prodded him with words.

"I do not like it when you act mysterious, Eric. I know enough about you, I think, to know that whenever you cannot say what you want to, something is wrong… or at least something is seriously troubling you. Please, tell me."

Eragon steeled himself for whatever might come, and managed,

"Aryana and Randen are picking up supplies from the city. Tanyel, we are leaving in the morning. Our business concluded yesterday, and we are all very eager to return home. Our people need us, and I hope that we have not been gone too long already."

Tanyel did not move. She only stared at him in surprise, and he realized how abrupt their departure must seem to her. He was thankful he added that last part in there, not just as the beginning of a clue.

"I know it has only been a week, and I am surprised our business took so little time. I have enjoyed helping you teach Raya and Sasha to spar, and you are all wonderful people." As soon as he said it, he kicked himself for not coming up with better words, but he kept on going… adrenaline would do that to you.

"Tanyel, there is something I need to ask you, something that is incredibly important. Please, hear me out? I consider you a very good friend, even though we met as strangers and we've only known each other for a week."

Tanyel eyed him, but he could not read her expression. If she thought he was crazy, or if she thought he was going to profess something, he could not tell, but she was wary. But she was not unwilling to hear him out.

"Whatever it is you need to ask me, ask it Eric. I will answer as best I can."

"Where do your loyalties lay, Tanyel Cavrona? What do you think, what are your views on this war that rages across Alagaesia? We have never discussed this while we have been here, but I need to know. Tanyel, we do not come from Gil'ead. We come from Surda. We are Varden."

Tanyel took a step back, and he knew that he had astonished her, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As she could make no immediate answer, Eragon continued, but only this time he made his request.

"Tanyel, would you come with us to Surda and join the Varden? You have great talent, you all do! We need people like you, your sister and your cousin. I know this is all a huge shock, but I want you to come with us." He lowered his voice, hoping he wasn't pushing it too far. "Galbatorix cannot win. Almost all of Alagaesia is against him, and the Varden is growing stronger every day. Please, Tanyel. I trust you."

Eragon froze. Where had those last words come from? He had never even thought about saying them, but he knew they were true. Here was a woman who was strong, but human. She was talented, and she was kind. He had never seen her angry, and she had only ever treated him and his companions with the utmost grace and civility. He did trust her. He didn't know why, except for those reasons.

Eragon looked into her emerald green eyes, and hope flared inside him. He thought he could hear her saying yes…

And then that hope was snuffed out like a candle in the wind.

"We barely even know each other, and yet you are asking me to go with you and to join a certain side of a war? There are some things that should not be spoken of to those who are strictly acquaintances. I guessed sometime this past week that you were Varden, because you are not the types to be a part of the Empire. But you never told me who you really were and I honored that, doing the same thing. And now I feel no obligation to tell you whose side I am on or what my views are, and I am afraid I must decline your offer. We are by no means ready to travel, Eric, and we would keep you here longer and most likely slow you down. I appreciate the offer." Her defensive yet composed tone matched her steely expression, and she stood completely ridged before him, her head held high.

Eragon was speechless, surprised he had been turned down, and aghast at the truth she seemed to allude to. How…? Who…? Why?

As he looked at her, he recognized her expression, and his blood went cold. He was reminded of a close friend, who he had thought to be dead, but who had actually betrayed him. As Eragon looked at Tanyel Cavrona, he saw the shadow of his half-brother, Murtagh Morzansson, and he saw death and hatred there as well.

How could he have been so blind? How could he have been stupid enough to tell this woman, who he hardly knew, that he and his companions were from the Varden, to ask her to go with them, and tell her that he trusted her? At that, what was trust? Who could he trust?

Betrayal was brutal, and it left an invisible mark on you. Eragon knew that mark could be wiped away, but that was the most difficult thing because wiping away the feeling of betrayal was learning to trust again, or trusting again period. Who was this woman who seemed to be able to play with his emotions? It was better that she had refused, especially now… now that he understood.

"I see." Eragon stepped back, all friendliness gone from his expression. "Well, I am very sorry I took up your time, Miss Cavrona. As I said earlier, we leave in the morning, so I doubt we will see each other again. This is goodbye."

Tanyel's steely expression suddenly faltered, pain flashing across her eyes, but he was too angry to notice. He bowed his head and then brushed past her, out of the kitchen and back upstairs. He was mentally kicking himself the whole way, and he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he did not directly feel the darkness around the Inn dissipate for the smallest second and an inquiring thought prod his own. When he did notice something strange, it was only the after-feeling, and he attributed that to his own jumbled mind.

Eragon sat down on his bed and glared at the wall. He had his answer, and he had once again made himself a fool.

* * *

Downstairs, Taya was leaning against the counter, staring at the door through which Eric had exited, her own mind a jumble of confusion and regret. But what frightened her most was the vision of the man who had _really_ walked out that door. She had seen him many times before, had spent hours in his company, had been there when he needed a friend…

But Murtagh was not here. Eric was not Murtagh… they were not even related!

Taya shook her head, trying to get his voice out of her mind. Why had she suddenly become so defensive? Why had she responded to Eric the way she had? Did she not consider him a friend? It certainly didn't seem like it, the way she had replied.

Taya hung her head, closing her eyes and one hand covered her face. How could she have done that to him, especially since he had been finally willing to confide in her that they were from the Varden? Why…

Taya's breath caught suddenly as she remembered something from the past, and her hand dropped to her side, her eyes opened and she looked back at the door.

_There is no justice. Only death._

_"Your father is worried that you are changing your mind about the empire. He has noticed that you are resisting his attempts to involve you in different meetings and things like today. He needs you to help keep the empire intact, Taya. Soon Thorn and I will be ready to fight and when we do I will not always be here to stand by his side and enforce what he says. He's worried that you might try to disobey him and… side with his enemies. I told him that was preposterous, but he has this idea that because you are resisting him you are starting to think against him. Unless you do what he wants, Taya, he will consider you as a traitor and send you to the dungeons as a threat. I don't want to see you hurt, so I told him I would come talk to you about it."_

"Oh my…" Taya's hand went to her neck, where her emerald necklace was clasped. "Murtagh… you wanted me to stay with you, to give in to Galbatorix… you trusted me. What have you done to me, Firestone? I am seeing you, hearing you wherever I go. Will I ever have peace?"

In every way Eric had reminded her of Murtagh when he had come to try to convince her that Galbatorix was right, that she should serve him as he, Murtagh, did. Even his expression and his tone of voice had seemed the same…

Magic…

_Look beyond what you see on the outside, and you will see what is beneath. Sometimes it is rather shocking. _Her mother's words from when she was 11-years-old flitted back to her and Taya gasped.

She knew where she had seen Eric before. No, she'd never seen _him _before, but she had seen and knew his half-brother better than anyone would ever know.

_Eragon Shadeslayer…_

"I'm sorry, Shadeslayer, but now is not the time for you to know who I am. Safe travels to you and your companions, and fair winds to Saphira Brightscales. I know we will meet again. One day, we will fly together." Taya whispered to the empty room, and then she shivered.

_Kabarak, what am I to do?_

_Go back to Raya and Sasha, Taya. And do not worry. Let him think whatever he likes, for he already had you wrong before he went looking for you. You are right; now is not the time for him to know who you are… who we are. _

_Thank you, Kabarak. We are both right. _

_Who would have thought that he was Eragon Shadeslayer? I'm even more curious to know what their business was here, for the Varden's only Rider to be sneaking around in one of Galbatorix's main cities._

_Whatever it was, Kabarak, we already know it was important, and unfortunately we may never know what it was._

_Don't be so negative. He will forgive you once you tell him what you just remembered._

_Kabarak!_

_What? I want to see his expression when he finds out that you recognized who he was because he reminded you of Murtagh. Besides, that was a pretty good reason to unconsciously be defensive. Granted, Eragon straight out asked you to go with them and Murtagh implied certain death and torture if you did not, but it was rather the same proposal._

_That certainly is an interesting way of looking at it all, Kabarak. Remember that argument when we have the chance to talk to Eragon about this evening. _

_I will. Like I said, I want to see his expression._

Taya couldn't help but laugh, and then she quietly left the kitchen and went back to Raya and Sasha, who looked exceptionally relieved and worried. Taya sat down and picked up her sowing project, and the other two wisely waited for her to begin explaining.

"Our friend asked if we would want to join them on their way back home." She said simply, and Sasha raised an eyebrow,

"Gil'ead is almost the other direction!"

"They do not come from Gil'ead, Sasha my dear. The strange, amiable, kind man we know here as Eric is actually one of the most important people in all of Alagaesia, and his home is in Surda at the moment. I know his half-brother very well."

Sasha and Raya's eyes widened to the size of saucer's. "You mean…" Sasha whispered, unable to finish. Taya nodded, keeping her expression unreadable.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I declined, because we are not ready to go and now is not the right time to tell him. Eric and his companions will leave in the morning, and I doubt they will want to see us before they go. I am afraid Eric may think I am on the wrong side of the fire. But, we should not worry, and we will not. Our journey is of a different kind, and we would only slow each other down."

Sometimes, being cryptic was fun. Especially when someone understood what you were saying, and both Raya and Sasha did.

"He must really have trusted you, to tell you that and to ask you that." Sasha mused.

"He did trust me, very much. Now he does not, or at least he thinks he doesn't. I wish I had never responded the way that I had! It makes me feel so naïve…"

"You're still a teenager, Tanyel. No one is perfect." Sasha picked up her own project and then stood.

"Come on, let's go get something for our little friend and go upstairs. We can finish this conversation up there, with a little more privacy."

"Right." Taya and Raya followed suit, and from Kabarak's end in Taya's mind she could feel that he was very happy she was returning.

_You know, I bet you're about to grown again, Kabarak. You've been eating like a horse! It's a good thing we are leaving soon, otherwise we would really have to come up with an ingenious way of smuggling you out of here and through the first stage of our journey! You have my permission to grow as fast as you can once we are out of here._

_I'll do my best to oblige you, Taya._

"You didn't happen to figure out what Eric and his friends were doing here, did you?" Sasha asked as they entered the kitchen.

Taya looked at where Eragon had been standing, seeing his shocked expression when she had shot back defensively. "No, I never did. Maybe someday."

"Yeah, maybe." Sasha snatched a full medium sized bag and handed it to Taya.

"I'll at least be glad when they are gone so we don't have to worry about leaving the city for a picnic. I'm afraid my parents will start to wonder about the scraps and everything else that has magically disappeared!"

Taya chuckled. "It'll be fine. I think we will go out tomorrow afternoon anyways, to get out and stretch. Come on."

They were just about to walk up the stairs when Raya asked quietly,

"Do you think we'll see Colt and Dierik before we go?"

Taya looked back at Sasha, and Sasha stared back.

"I don't know, Raya. I hope we do."

_Quit stalling and get up here! _Kabarak insisted to all three of them. _Every time I think you three are almost here you stop!_

_Coming, Kabarak. _Taya shook her head, and they made it to her room without any more pauses.

Thank _you. _Kabarak emphasized as Taya opened the bag and put it down for him. _I was worried for a few minutes there._

_Oh hush. _

"Well," Raya said lightly as she sat down on the floor against Taya's bed, "at least some of the mystery around Eric is gone. We know who he is now."

"And I wouldn't doubt that Aryana is an elf, actually." Taya replied just as lightly, and grinned at their surprised exclamations. "Yes, I do think that. It makes sense, once you think about it. And the energy coming from her is far different than from Randen or even Eric."

"That sure puts things into a different perspective. No wonder she never sparred with us. It could have given her away."

"Exactly. And now Eric makes more sense because when Murtagh last mentioned him, he said he looked like a half-elf. That would explain the extra cat-like grace to his movements that kept bothering me. It makes me feel better, for sure. I can hold my own a little against a half-elf, so I must be a pretty darn good swordswoman for a human."

"She's not humble at all." Raya muttered, but she was grinning.

"Anyways, now that we know who they are, I don't feel quite so conflicted or skeptical about them. I can't say the same for them about me, but as I said, we won't worry about that. We have our own adventure to think about."

Sasha did her last stich on her project, and set it aside. "What more do you think we have to do before we leave?" She asked seriously.

"Spar more, spend more time with your parents, condition the horses and have Kabarak fly more… I'm sure he won't mind that. We'll gather the supplies from the list we put together a day or two before we go."

Taya fell silent, working over her shirt while thinking about Eragon, Murtagh, and the Varden. All three were not very happy things to think about, since Eragon must feel like she betrayed him, Murtagh being Murtagh, and the Varden's reaction when they found out who she really was.

She smiled suddenly.

_If only life was easy. _She thought, and then dismissed her gloomy thoughts. They weren't worth her time; not now.

* * *

"So, what did Murtagh say?" Larel Katzia asked from his perch on the table in the middle of Melcar Di'Acor's room.

All of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ were assembled in Melcar's room, all of course except Zen Drayson. Melcar himself was leaning up against the fireplace, his arms crossed and his head bowed. He was apparently thinking hard, and Larel was the first to speak since Melcar had taken his position.

Everyone looked expectantly at Melcar, but his position did not change. Ayda Sen'Dala exchanged a worried glance with Weston Kliviyan, but neither moved.

They were beginning to think that their captain had dozed off when he finally answered Larel's spoken question.

"Our moving out date has been set back. Murtagh has a new, more important mission, and he gave me no details except that when he returned was when we would leave. He did not have to say that he was unhappy with this decision, it was obvious. I doubt that I have ever seen our esteemed rider so agitated, except maybe two times. In the meantime we will keep our eyes open, and be prepared for anything… and I want all eyes on Zen. He will not move without someone knowing, understood?" Melcar lifted his head and looked at each of them in turn, and they all nodded. Since they had found out what Zen had been doing night after night, he had become their charge in Taya's place. They watched him like hawks, and he knew it, and he hated it.

Melcar looked between the two oldest _Hljodhr Evarinya_, Kell Arder and Sade Feist.

"How are your families faring? I am sure the idea of moving was not heartily embraced."

Sade grimaced, but Kell shrugged.

"Well," Kell said with a sigh, looking sympathetically at his friend. "Myra didn't even seem fazed and began putting a list of everything they would need together, but Shiana is not happy. She was born here, and this has always been her home, so it is understandable that she would be loath to leave it. But she does understand the necessity, and the danger of remaining here. Surda is their only option. The Varden are their only option."

Sade agreed. "Shiana knows the risk we are taking, and she knows the consequences of our… mission. She understands it is best. I only wish they would have better protection."

Kell and Sade's families would be leaving Uru'baen at the end of the week, heading directly to Aberon and the Varden, where they would be safe and behind the right line of the war. Kell's oldest sons, Lewin and Tyrell, and Sade's second oldest Onir, nicknamed Honor, would be the men of the families, including a good friend of Kell's, whose name was Caspa Torin.

"I know what you mean, Sade. But I know they will be fine." Kell rested a hand on his friends shoulder, and turned back to Melcar. "I'm not usually one to ask for anything that involves magic, but I want to ask if you would be willing to place a few wards around our families? I know the risks of asking this of you, but it would be comforting to know they had a little more protection than most."

Melcar nodded. "I know the risks as well, Kell, and I will certainly do that. I want them to be safely in Aberon as soon as possible as well. They are _Hljodhr Evarinya _too_. _I will place the wards just before they leave."

"Thank you, Melcar." Sade looked slightly relieved, and everyone understood. The whole idea of moving was difficult… but then, the _Hljodhr Evarinya _had their own 'move' to worry about, and no one was very happy about that.

"Now we have to wait." Raneck Katifa grumbled from his position by the balcony doors. "Wait to march… never mind, there's no point in saying it."

But they all knew what he meant. Now they had to wait longer to march to their certain deaths. Melcar looked at each of them again and even though he did not want to die, or to see any of them die, he would never have chosen anyone else to go out fighting beside. These people were his family, and his responsibility… and his friends.

A small smile brightened his expression. For some reason at that moment he felt as if they would survive this plan of Galbatorix's. He just hoped that feeling would be the outcome of their mission.


	16. Warning

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 16, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

It was a little less than a week before Taya, Sasha and Raya would leave Dras'leona for Surda, and that morning Taya had awoken with a feeling of dread inside her that she could not ignore or understand. The feeling was strange, and she decided it would be best to get the day started and try to dismiss it.

Kabarak yawned widely and opened his eyes as Taya swung her feet over the bedside and stood up, and he watched suspiciously as she took a few steps towards the door. Taya paused as her head started to swim, and when she tried to move forward again, her legs became very weak and she stopped abruptly. She looked down at her hands and was surprised to see that they were shaking.

_Are you alright, Taya? _Kabarak asked worriedly, coming to his feet.

_I don't know, Kabarak. I don't feel so well. _She sat back down on her bed, trying to keep her eyes open, but a wave of exhaustion hit her and all her energy seemed to leave her.

_I think I will try sleeping this off, whatever it is. Hopefully it is just a temporary thing._

_I will tell Sasha and Raya what is going on if you are not awake by the time they are. It is still quite early._

_Thanks, Kabarak. _Taya lay back down again and closed her eyes, and before she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard someone laugh, but she was asleep before she could wonder who it was.

Kabarak watched her for a long minute, warning bells going off in his mind. He too hoped it was only temporary… he also hoped it had nothing to do with their upcoming departure.

* * *

Taya awoke with a start, and gasped as her vivid dream came crashing back to her.

Murtagh…

For a moment she felt as if she couldn't breath as fear caught her in its merciless grasp, and then she quickly got out of her bed and pulled out her maps of Alagaesia. She didn't notice when Kabarak woke up, and she didn't notice when he tried to speak to her.

She jumped when something green landed beside her, and she tried to relax as she stared into Kabarak's calculating eyes.

_Taya, what is going on with you? _He asked furiously. _I can feel your emotions burning like wildfire, and I felt them also in your dreams. If you do not speak to me, I will find out. You cannot continue to ignore me._

With an effort Taya looked away from him and said softly,

"We must leave early, Kabarak. If we do not, we will die."

Her explanation caught him off guard, and he did not reply immediately. Taya reached out with her mind to Sasha, and said before Sasha could say anything,

_I need you and Raya to come up here right away. Something has come up and it cannot wait._

_We are on our way. _Sasha replied immediately.

Taya looked back at Kabarak and he asked matter-of-factly,

_It is Murtagh?_

_I am afraid so. _

_Then you are right. We must leave early if we are to escape him. A dragon can fly faster than any human can ride._

There was a knock and Taya went to open the door for Sasha and Raya, who entered with questioning looks. They noticed Taya's maps spread out over the desk, and Kabarak perched on the back of the desk chair.

"Sasha, how soon can we be ready to leave?" Taya immediately asked, and Sasha frowned.

"Three or four days, I think. Three if we really try hard. Why?"

"We must leave the day after tomorrow, and I think we should go the way that goes through Belatona and then Feinster, instead of Melian. Dauth is a good city to pass through. I know that road will take a little bit longer and that it is more roundabout, but it is a safer road."

"The day after tomorrow!" Raya gasped. "Why in the world?"

Taya held back a sharp reply and calmed herself. She did not want to frighten them, but there was also no way not to tell them, and they had little time.

"Murtagh and Thorn are on their way here. My link with Murtagh is still strong, and the magic I placed in the ruby he wears around his neck can sometimes, when his emotions are very strong, enables me to feel them. I am sure they are coming here."

Raya's face went white, and Sasha took a deep breath.

"If you think Belatona is the best way, then we will go that way. As for the day after tomorrow, we can make it happen. My father can help us if we need him." Sasha stepped forward and put her hands on Taya's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Do not be afraid we cannot handle something, Taya. If we do not know what is going on or what we are facing, we cannot be any help. Hang in there. We'll get through."

Taya only nodded, and while Sasha's words were comforting, she was still worried.

Sasha stared at her for a few more seconds and then nodded once. "Alright Raya, come on. We have work to do. We will go get the supplies and when we get back you and Taya can pack them up and I will see to the horses. Taya, you get some more rest if you can. You look terrible."

"Be safe." Was all Taya could say in reply, and Sasha eyed her, and then she shrugged.

"You too."

Raya followed Sasha out, and when the door was closed Taya sat down on her bed, her chin resting on her hands. What could she do to protect them all? She had raised the stakes, since she was now sure that Thorn _had_ felt her instead of finding Kabarak, and that was what was leading them to Dras'leona. There was no way she was going to let them find Kabarak, Sasha or Raya if they flew fast enough to get there before they left…

Straightening, Taya closed her eyes and drawing on her magical ability, she began weaving wards around Kabarak, who was beside her now, and around Raya and Sasha. Her strongest wards were at the core, and she built on those to create a magnificent shield. Kabarak stared at her the whole time, feeling her energy slowly sap away, and when he tried to add his own, she batted him away. After a little while he grew annoyed, and in response to her action he put his own wards around Taya, without her knowing it. It did little to his energy supply, but he knew that since he was a dragon, his wards, his protective shield around her would be very strong.

When she could handle it no more, she released the magic and let herself sink back onto her bed, and through a haze of exhaustion came a trickle of energy from Kabarak, and she looked over at him to see him staring at her sadly.

_What, Kabarak? _

_You will not always be able to be the hero, Taya. I do not want you to always be the hero. You have done what you can, and we are grateful. Now, focus on yourself for once, because you are as important to us as we are to you. And we outnumber you three to one._

Taya groaned.

_Why did you have to say that, Kabarak?_

_Because, Taya, you are as much my responsibility as I am yours. And that will never change._

* * *

Sasha Tatanya stood against one of the barn stalls, facing her big grey horse, which was staring at her with large brown eyes. One of her hands lifted and she rubbed his face gently, and the horse closed his eyes contentedly.

"What do you think, Shacour? Are you ready for a long journey? I hope I am. Now that the time to leave is so close, I'm not so sure anymore."

"You sound like Emerson." A voice from the other side of the stable said calmly, and Sasha jumped. She pushed herself off the stall and looked under Shacour's neck to see who it was.

"Jerdan! What are you doing here?"

Jerdan Caldell came around behind Shacour, a hint of a smile on his face. "Your father and I went to buy a supply of wood, and we have just returned. He will be in here in a moment with the horses. Not deliberating on backing out of going with Taya, are you?"

"No! Not at all… What did you mean when you said I sounded like Emerson?"

The young man sighed, and put a hand on Shacour's back, rubbing the horse slowly.

"You just did." He said, as if it explained everything.

"Jerdan." Sasha frowned at him.

"What do I tell you, Sasha, that you do not already know?"

"I know that he left, and he is gone... and that is all."

"And you do not care anymore?"

Sasha froze, and her expression must have answered his blunt question. Jerdan shook his head.

"Emerson said exactly the same thing you did. 'Now that the time is so close, I am not so sure anymore.' Word for word, Sasha. In the end, Emerson didn't want to leave. On that last day… I know I have never seen a man more unhappy than he was."

"But he left."

"And he had no choice."

Sasha looked away from him, and at Shacour. It had been a long time since Emerson, and she had been young and naïve… now that he would be brought up again just before she left home…

"I will not preach to you of all people Sasha, but I will say this. You cannot run forever. With that said, I know that this journey of yours will be incredible. We will miss you, all of you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Jerdan, I have something to tell you. We are leaving sooner than we thought. We have to. Tomorrow will be our last day here."

It took a lot to surprise Jerdan, and what she said certainly did surprise him. He stared at her for a long minute, as if going through some calculation in his mind, and then he let out a soft whistle.

"That does not give you much time. That does not give your family much time."

Sasha nodded, and then she shrugged. "Maybe an unexpected break is what we need. This is not easy for any of us. Luckily though we are more ready than I thought we were. All we have to do is ready the horses and the supplies, say our goodbyes, and go. Taya and Raya are packing the supplies as we speak, and I came down here to make sure that all the equipment is ready to go. Tomorrow all we have to do is get the stuff down here, and the next morning we will pack it all onto the horses."

"Then I will be of any help I can then. I wish you well, Sasha. All of you. I hope it will not be too long before we meet again."

"Maybe you can join us someday."

Jerdan laughed. "We shall see."

Just then the barn door opened and Nacar Tatanya came in, leading their two draft horses. He saw the two of them talking, and smiled.

"Sasha! How are you?"

"Well, father. Here, let me get Tira." She walked swiftly over to him and gently took one of the draft horse's lead lines.

"Thank you. What are you doing here by yourself? Where are Taya and Raya?"

"They are in the house, packing our supplies."

Nacar paused for a moment, and he looked at her calculatingly. "You are leaving early, then?"

Sasha took a deep breath. "Yes, father. The day after tomorrow."

"That is early. Three days early."

"We must, father. Taya-"

"I am not arguing, Sasha. Nor am I saying you should not. In fact, I am not surprised you are leaving early, although I do not know your reasons. For sure it is not wise to drag out your departure."

Sasha stared at him, unable to speak. Out of everyone, she had not expected him to take her news so well.

Nacar looked over at her and laughed at her expression. "Taya, it seems, has had an effect on me. She has helped me to become a much more reasonable man. And for that, I am grateful. Put Tira and Shacour away, and come inside. We will tell your mother together, and she will undoubtedly agree with me. Jerdan, I will be back out to help you unload to wood. If you would please make sure these two hard workers receive a reward for their good work?" Nacar patted his horse on the rump as he let it go into its stall, and then he hung the halter on a peg by the stall door.

"I will do that, Nacar." Jerdan headed down the barn aisle to where they stored the hay as Sasha untied Shacour and put him back in his stall, and with Nacar went back into the Inn.

As she went, Sasha thought about Jerdan's words, and reconciled herself that he was right. She could not run forever. Unfortunately with Murtagh on their tail, all she would be doing until they reached the Varden would be running, and who knew if she would be able to stop there? She thought of Taya and how distraught she'd looked earlier, and a little warning bell began to sound in her mind. She knew that something more was bothering her cousin, but she didn't know whether to attribute it to her not feeling well, or Murtagh's approach. Or maybe the former correlated with the latter…

Sasha frowned as she followed her father through the door. Could Taya really be so connected to Murtagh that the closer he was to her, the worse she became? It certainly was something to keep in mind. She would have to run it by Kabarak and Raya when she was finished talking with her parents.

* * *

_Are you ready?_

_No._

_Neither am I. You know that she will not be easy to bring back with us._

…_That is not his plan._


	17. Beginning of the Storm

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 17, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

The next morning seemed to come too quickly for Taya, so when she slowly drifted into consciousness, she attempted to fall back to sleep, but to no avail. It felt like she had been waking up every hour all night, and with a moan she realized she hadn't been dreaming and she actually had woken up every hour.

_Kabarak? _She asked groggily.

_I'm here, Taya. Are you any better?_

_No, not at all. Very much worse, I think_

_That's what I was afraid of, in more ways than one. Sasha told me of a thought she had last night, which was with you being connected to Murtagh so strongly, might you get worse as he gets closer to you? It seems so._

_Oh, Kabarak, I could have told you that myself. _Taya tried to joke, but it hardly helped the circumstances. Kabarak snorted, and a puff of smoke came out of his nostrils.

_You were neither in the mood to tell me or the physical state to reply. Don't you dare try anymore wards today, or you will have no energy whatsoever. Murtagh and Thorn are travelling very fast, Taya. I may be apprehensive, but I can almost feel another dragon._

Taya's eyes flashed open, and she bolted upright, her skin tingling. Her body was so tense, she felt as if she could snap at any moment. She suddenly wished Murtagh would take off the ruby, or that the magic she had set in the gem would break. She had never counted on it to be used as a warning to her doom, just to know if he was near and alright. He was coming closer, and he was not alright. She hoped she wasn't right and that the magic was not trying to compensate for his dark emotions.

When Taya went downstairs a little while later, there were quite a few people gathered in the Inn, and it became quickly apparent that it was a meeting. Taya went back into the kitchen where she found Raya and Niera.

"What's all that about?" She asked once they'd exchanged good mornings. Niera sighed heavily.

"It's not something really important. Nacar is a part of a group created to evaluate the decisions of the town's hierarchy, and they meet here twice a month if they can. The hierarchy does not necessarily like the group, but they have no choice. The city is a better place because of these people. You look tired, Taya. Are you sure leaving tomorrow is the best idea?"

"Mother, we've already discussed this." Sasha came into the kitchen with a stern expression on her face. "We are leaving tomorrow, and it is the best idea. We may have delayed too long already."

Taya caught Sasha's look towards her and she nodded her head once.

"Sasha is correct, Aunt Niera. And I will be fine. I know I will be better once we are on the road. Is there anything I can do to help in the kitchen?"

"Well… if you would really like to do something, there are dishes that need to be washed."

"I'll do that." Taya moved over to the implied dishes, and Raya said,

"And I will make some breakfast for you, Taya. Sasha and I have been awake for a while, and I'm hungry again. Food will do you good."

"I'm glad that you are watching out for me, Raya. Food does sound good."

Someone raised their voice in the other room, and Sasha went to investigate. When she came back, she was shaking her head. "Someone raised their voice about the Katzia's." She said, answering their questioning and curious looks.

"Again?" Niera asked incredulously. "They tried that last time. Lord Calveen is on 'our' side!"

"That's what I said." Sasha replied, rolling her eyes in the direction of the door.

"Sasha, you know you are not supposed to interject!"

"It was time for them to stop acting like the fools they are, and I told them that too. Then father stood up and said the same thing. I don't think that topic will come up again."

"I hope it does not. Lord Calveen is a good man, and besides, he very rarely moves in the same circles as the other nobles of the city."

"And for that he is different, and being different to most people is almost as bad as being the same. Don't worry about it, mother. They've moved on to different things now. I won't be sorry to leave that group behind. Their cause is good, but they sure bicker a lot!"

"As it will be with politics wherever you go." Taya said sadly. "It will follow you."

"That's encouraging." Sasha grumbled, and Taya laughed.

"I know, it certainly is. But that is life."

There was a knock on the kitchen door, and Sasha went to see who it was, frowning.

"Well! I certainly didn't expect to see you two on the kitchen doorstep! Why didn't you come through the front?"

"We remembered that today was the evaluation meeting, and decided since most of the people who come are not too fond of Lord Katzia we would just come around back and not be conspicuous." Dierik Silwona's deep voice replied, and Sasha suddenly appeared with Colt and Dierik behind her.

"Colt! Dierik! How are you?" Taya greeted, smiling but not getting up. She hoped she didn't look as bad as everyone was making it seem. From Kabarak's link she felt a burst of energy, and took a deep breath.

"We are well, Taya. And you?" Dierik replied, but he was eyeing her with narrowed eyes, and she knew he could see that she wasn't all that well.

"I'm alright, just very tired. What are you two doing here today?" With luck her question would draw attention away from her, and it was obvious that they would tell the Silwona twins about their early departure. That would definitely draw attention away from her.

"We knew that you were leaving in a few days, so we wanted to stop by and hopefully spend some time with you if you weren't busy, and we would also like to extend an invitation to dinner for you three tonight."

Taya could have groaned, but she didn't. She caught the look Sasha gave her, and knew what her cousin was thinking. Taya would hardly be up for a night out, especially just before they left Dras'leona.

"Well," Niera said almost sourly, "it's a good thing you two came today!"

Dierik raised his eyebrows, and Colt turned to Sasha with a look of confusion. Sasha sighed, wishing her mother hadn't said anything, and proceeded to carefully explain.

"Our plans changed yesterday, quite suddenly. So instead of leaving in four days, we are leaving early tomorrow morning. That's the way it is." She said this also for the benefit of her mother.

"Then I am very glad we did come today, because we would have been sorry not to say goodbye. I take it then that you will probably not want to come to dinner tonight?"

"We didn't say that." Taya said easily, drawing two incredulous looks from her sister and cousin. "It wouldn't be fair to say no right away. We are not busy today and would gladly welcome your company. When it gets closer to that time, we'll put our heads together and decide. How is that?"

Everyone nodded and they all gathered around the table where Taya was, Colt immediately striking up an animated conversation with Raya and Sasha, which Taya and Dierik chimed into every once in a while. They whiled away the hours of the day by playing cards and talking, and to the rest of the group Taya seemed as energized as the rest of them, except she stayed in one place as often as she could and she would every once in a while be caught staring at a wall with her eyes unfocused.

About halfway through the afternoon, Jerdan Caldell came in and informed them that the day was beginning to darken and that they should expect rain that evening. About that time Taya felt a gnawing feeling of apprehension inside her, and Kabarak felt it too. Along with that feeling a thought began to form in her mind, and while she did her best to push it away it still kept coming back to her. She put up her best act, trying to seem full of energy, but she was far from that state. By the late afternoon/early evening she was feeling so drained that she just wanted to go up to her room alone and sleep. That's when something sharp and evil attempted to touch her mind and she realized that they were too late, and out of time.

Taya looked out the window behind her, and saw the scattered raindrops that were hitting the ground. She made up her mind then, and turned to Sasha, who was beside her.

"I think you and Raya should go to the Silwona's, Sasha. No, I'm telling you that you should go. There's no sense in you two not going out just because of me."

"We wouldn't dream of leaving you here all by yourself!" Raya defended, looking almost hurt. Sasha nodded in agreement, and then Dierik spoke up.

"We can very easily just stay here, if you don't feel up to coming along. Our parents were looking forward to meeting you, but I know they would understand and hopefully you all will be back and you can certainly meet them then."

Taya smiled and shook her head. "I will not have it. I would love to meet your parents sometime, Colt, Dierik, and please tell them that I am sorry I could not this evening, but I won't let you two not go." She looked directly at Sasha and Raya. "You will have to live without me for a little while. I cannot go tonight, for all our sakes. I would only be a burden! I will rest here and get the last things ready for the trip. We must leave early tomorrow morning, no matter what, and I am certainly not good company tonight."

They protested loyally to that, but after a little more urging Sasha and Raya gave in, recognizing Taya's want to be alone. Colt and Dierik seemed a little miffed, but they promised her that they would be back in the morning to see them off, and Taya made sure to thank them for the gesture and say that she was glad they had come. She certainly was.

Nacar and Niera were informed of the plan, and they seemed to understand why Taya was staying behind well enough. Taya followed the foursome out to the stables, pausing in the open to be sprinkled on for a moment.

"Are you positive you want us to go, Taya?" Sasha asked quietly as she took Shacour from his stall and proceeded to tack him. Taya nodded.

"I am positive. You will have a good time. Just don't be gone too long."

"That is a given, since we are leaving you here. I'm still not too happy about it."

"I know you aren't, Sasha, and I am happy that you are thinking of me. But it's better this way! Be careful, especially if it starts raining hard."

"We will be, Taya. You be safe here by yourself. You're making me suspicious that something is going on."

To Sasha's surprise, Taya laughed.

"There is always something going on, Sasha dear."

"That is true." Sasha led Shacour outside, followed by Raya, and before Colt and Dierik mounted Taya gave them each a quick embrace, and then Raya gave her a hug before she got on her horse. Taya waved as they walked away, and then stood in the slight rain until they turned a corner and were gone. She saw Sasha look worriedly back, and Taya was comforted by that one backwards glance. Sasha did know when something was going on, but thankfully she trusted Taya. If she ever did again, that was another thing.

After a minute of standing in the rain, Taya looked up at the still darkening sky, and then turned and raced back inside. She took the stairs to the second level and her room two at a time and barreled into her room and nearly slammed the door shut. Rain started pattering against the glass of her window, and Taya stared at the closed door, almost waiting for it to open, her heart racing.

She had to face Murtagh alone. What was more, she didn't know if she would live through the encounter. Her chance to run was gone, and she did not have the strength to run anyway. She knew that the many wards she had placed around Raya, Sasha and Kabarak were the reason she was like this, almost just as much as her connection with Murtagh.

Now, she could not and would not risk her sister and cousin's lives. She hated to do what she did, and she had no idea what they'd think of her, but Murtagh _was_ coming, and only she could face him. Only she could send him away, leaving them and Kabarak unharmed.

_I know you said I don't always have to be the hero, Kabarak. _She said as she continued to stare at the door. _But this decision is so much more than just trying to be a hero. This I know. _Taya turned to the green dragon, which was sitting on her bed with wide and sad emerald eyes.

_And if he kills you? _He demanded softly. Taya looked back at the door.

_Then Galbatorix loses a battle that he ultimately cannot afford to lose. Promise me something, Kabarak?_

_Only if you promise me not to die._

_That is not something I can readily promise, but I will do my best. Promise me you will stay strong, Kabarak, and keep Sasha and Raya strong as well. If you are strong, so can I be, no matter what._

_That I promise._

_Good. Now, you cannot interfere, and I cannot stress that enough. If Murtagh finds you…_

_I know what will happen. I understand. _

_Then now you must hide, and I will mask your presence with magic, something you must help me with, strength wise. You must fall asleep, and not wake up until Murtagh and Thorn have left Dras'leona. There is a possibility that they could feel you if you wake up too soon. When you do awaken, get Sasha and Raya here as fast as possible, unless of course they are already back, which I doubt will be the case. You MUST leave before dawn and follow the road I have sketched out. We've already discussed this, so all that is left is for you to climb into your hole._

_I will tell everything to Sasha and Raya once we are away from Dras'leona. _

_Tell them everything, Kabarak. Everything I am thinking, everything you are thinking. They deserve to know it all. Kabarak…_

_I know, Taya. _The dragon stretched his neck out to her hand, and touched her rider's mark with his nose. It glowed red for an instant, and then faded completely to her skin color. Only if Taya inspected her hand closely would she be able to see the mark.

_You are my rider. I will keep you safe, just as you keep me safe. I love you, Taya, and whatever comes, whatever danger we all face, we are one._

Taya nodded, and stroked his head for a moment, and then said quietly,

"Go, Kabarak."

Kabarak glided to the ground and crawled under the bed, disappearing. He had made a hole inside the bed's mattress, as it was a warm and safe place to hide. He curled up into a tight ball, afraid and anxious for his precious rider. He hated to leave her alone, he hated her whole plan… but he had no choice and he knew it. Slowly he made himself fall asleep, and then magic from Taya washed over him, completely hiding his very existence. Only if Murtagh tore the bed apart would he notice the dragon, and that was something Taya would never let him do or try to do. Besides, Murtagh was coming for _her, _and once he found her, his quest, his reason for being in Dras'leona, would be gone.

Taya hung her head for a moment, and then walked over to her desk and took out her quill, starting to write a note for Sasha and Raya, but after the first line she stopped because they would be told everything by Kabarak.

She could plainly hear the rain pounding on the rooftop, and it was now completely dark outside. Taya put the saddlebags by the door, and then turned to the window, staring into the blackness. She closed her eyes, and felt a dragon's presence beyond the city…

Murtagh and Thorn had arrived. Murtagh was here.

_Hello, Thorn. _She said softly with her mind, gently brushing the dragon's consciousness, and retreating immediately. She knew he had only caught her words, and that comforted her.

She froze as she heard a footfall outside her door and from the hallway there was an annoyed growl as whomever it was their entry had been halted by the magical barrier she had around the room.

Taya felt herself shaking, and before her eyes flashed a picture of Sasha and Raya and Kabarak. She was afraid. She was petrified, because she didn't know what was going to happen to her and she did not want to die. And Murtagh's finding of her spelled out her fate. A tear ran down her face, and the fingers of her right hand grasped the dagger at her side, but it was only for comfort, to know it was there. It would be no use against him.

There was an audible hum in the air, and then not even making a sound the door opened easily and in walked the Red Rider. Taya was still facing the window, and her back was directly to him, but she heard his intake of breath and somewhere inside of her there was a sharp, excruciating pain. She heard the door click shut, and she took a deep breath.

Taya Corsallen did not turn to face Murtagh Morzansson, but instead greeted him in a low, calculating tone that expressed every emotion coursing through her, and her voice seemed to chill the air around them.

"Hello, Murtagh." She said quietly. "I have been expecting you."


	18. Third Choice

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 18, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

_**"Blown Away"-Carrie Underwood**_

* * *

Taya turned to face Murtagh, and by his expression she knew she had surprised him. All the better. They stared at one another for a long minute, and Taya noticed the exceptionally dark circles under his eyes.

"It's been a while, Murtagh. You don't look so good." She said to him matter-of-factly.

His eyes scanned her face, and then he replied in a low tone,

"Neither do you, Taya. Dras'leona doesn't appear to be agreeing with you."

Taya cocked an eyebrow. "That seems to be so. Actually, I wasn't planning on staying any longer. You seem to have found me just in time. Delaying my departure was a mistake… I really could have lived without seeing you on this trip, Murtagh."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes, and did not answer. Taya thought she could see conflict behind his eyes, and she wondered what was going on in his mind and how he had taken her comment.

"Now what?" She asked innocently. "You are here, I am at you mercy, or so it looks. What are you _doing_ here, Murtagh?"

"Murtagh… is here by my order, of course, daughter. You should have known that you would not escape me so easily."

Taya froze, fear catching her breath in her throat. With an effort she forced herself to breath, but there was no containing her fear. Galbatorix stared at her through Murtagh's eyes, which had slowly changed to a solid black, and the malicious grin distorted the Red Riders face, telling her that Murtagh had once again been taken control of by Galbatorix.

"Murtagh…." She whispered desperately, and she clutched at the pendant around her neck as she stared at the man who was neither Murtagh nor really Galbatorix, but both of them together.

"He can't hear you, at least not right now. And what makes you think he would care, Taya dear? Murtagh is mine, and always will be."

"And I always knew that you were a sadistic, murdering coward!" Taya snarled. "Hiding in your dark halls, everything surrounded by twisted blackness, with magic controlling every one of your servants. You destroy everything that is good and use it for your dirty tricks! Like my mother."

Galbatorix raised an eyebrow at her tirade, and his grin did not waver. "Ahh, temper temper. You try so hard to hide it, but you really are beautiful when you are mad… I will say that you look exactly like she did when my captain brought her first to me. She had strength, Lenya did. But not enough."

"You know _nothing _about my mother." Taya spat, taking a step forward, clenching her fists and staring at him with fiery green eyes. "You think you are so all-knowing, but you aren't. One day you are going to find that you have been deceived, and by then it will have been too late. I know that you cannot win."

"Perhaps…"

There was a pause, in which time Taya began to feel incredibly exhausted. Galbatorix was searching, trying to find something, and she suddenly felt his evil, very powerful presence brush against her mind. With all her willpower, she threw a vivid image of her mother when she was alive towards him, and he instantly recoiled, having felt the ferocious mental strength behind the image, and the emotion of the memory.

On the outside, Murtagh's person remained cool and aloof, and then he reached his ungloved hand into his tunic and extracted a small glass vial, filled halfway with a hazy bluish/yellow liquid. Taya stared at it in confusion, and Galbatorix asked very softly, as if savoring the moment,

"Do you know what this is, Taya dear?"

"I do not. And _stop _calling me that." She growled, flinching as she heard Murtagh's distorted voice say her name. Galbatorix chuckled darkly, and glanced at the liquid, and then back at her.

"You really should never have betrayed me, Taya, by running away. And the egg… if you tell me what you did with it I might spare you a little bit of the pain you will experience… but a betrayer must be dealt with, especially one so close to me. I can assure you that what you will suffer will be far worse than a slow death… and I will relish every moment that you are in pain. We are linked by blood, Taya. I will gain strength through your pain. This is your punishment for leaving me. What did you do with the egg?"

Taya's heart leapt, because that meant he would not kill her… yet. But pain worse than a slow death?So that was what he had in store for her… an excruciatingly slow death.

"There is no egg." She spat, and she did not lie.

Pain…

* * *

"_Murtagh? Murtagh!"_

_A groan escaped the young man's lips as he slowly came back to consciousness, and Taya stared worriedly at him through the bars of the cell he had been tossed into._

"_Taya… you shouldn't be here!" Murtagh exclaimed, and then he grunted in pain. His hand shot to his side and he hissed as touched what she guessed to be a broken rib._

"_You think I wouldn't be?" She scoffed. "This is the fourth time we've had this exact conversation. I know what kind of pain you are going through, Murtagh, and-"_

"_No, Taya…" Murtagh lifted his head to look into her eyes, and she cringed at the emotion she saw there, "that's where you're wrong. You don't know what pain I am going through… and I hope…" he winced again, "I hope that you never do."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. He would never understand that her pain was a different sort from his. She was able to help him, to heal him, but she could not. She could reveal the secret of her strength to him by healing something so important inside of him, but she could not reveal her greatest strength. Her pain was to watch him go through everything that Galbatorix put him through._

_Taya reached through the bars of the cell and grasped his hand, and they sat there in that fashion for a long time, two friends trying desperately to console the other. _

_Pain…_

* * *

"Murtagh, please. You're strong enough to fight him! Don't let him just be able to take control of you! Don't let him do this to you, please Murtagh! Not by your hand… You can stop him, but you have to try! Murtagh!"

"Pleading for your life?" He whispered, and Taya froze. He stepped up to her until he was mere inches from her, and with his gloved hand he caressed her face. If she could have, she would have jumped away from him, but she was unable to move. She was frozen where she stood, and her green eyes were wide with horror as she realized what was happening. On the inside she was shaking with fear, on the outside she was as still as a stone, her eyes riveted on the eyes of the man before her.

As he traced a line down the side of her face with one finger, Galbatorix whispered,

"It is a pity, really. You would have been so useful to me. But now you are only a liability to me and to my servant. Just like your mother. Nothing can save you now, Taya Corsallen. Your life is in my hand." As he finished speaking, his hand reached her neck, and ever so gently his fingers clasped her throat and began to tighten.

She had never even heard him say anything but what he had just said to her, but nonetheless he held her unmoving with magic. Any sound she tried to make never escaped her, never made it past her throat. Her ability to scream was gone, and she could not even grasp at his hand to try futilely to stop him. After much effort, she gasped, somehow catching one breath, but his grip was strong and unflinching. And on top of not being able to breath, Taya felt sick as her skin began to burn where he had touched her.

The liquid…

A grin spread across his face once again, and Taya's vision began to dim as she could not breathe, and as everything became a haze she felt his magic release her body and her hands flew up to grasp at Murtagh's hand, which was still gripped tightly around her throat. His eyes were slowly returning to normal as Galbatorix released his hold on Murtagh, and confusion swept across his face, and he stared at her in surprise and growing horror, but he was unable to move.

"Murtagh." Taya managed to gasp, and then her body went suddenly limp in his grasp. In shock and terror Murtagh released her as if his hand had been burned, but he caught her before she hit the floor, and he gently laid her on her back and knelt beside her. In horror he stared at his gloved hand, and realized the danger of the wet shininess on the glove. He tore it off to where it was inside out, and looked down at Taya, and he realized that he was shaking. Slowly he reached out his hand to check for a pulse, but his hand paused before he touched her, as he realized that _he _had done this.

Fear, anger, horror, frustration, pain… his emotions were in such a fray that he could not justify touching her until he had come to terms with himself, and that is when he remembered something…

* * *

"_I saw that look, Murtagh. What are you thinking?" Taya asked him, leaning against the railing of her balcony. Murtagh stood beside her, resting his elbows on the railing. He looked sideways at her._

"_Thinking? Everything. I _feel _as if something is going to go very wrong. Galbatorix… he is just _so _powerful! How in the world am I supposed to escape? And what will happen to you when I am gone?"_

_Taya for some reason laughed. "I will have the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _and Galbatorix will never know that I helped you. He just won't. I have faith in you that you will be strong enough to get out of Uru'baen and stay hidden. I trust you to stay strong."_

"_I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, Taya." He said softly, looking out over the balcony. "I hope this works, and I never have to stand beside Galbatorix again. Every time I do, I feel as though I am suddenly sucked into a black abyss, unable to control myself, and there is overwhelming fear there. I don't know who I would be if I ever did go to his side… or what I would do; what he would make me do." _

_Taya looked over at him sharply, and he looked back, saying, "What if he made me hurt you and I had no way of stopping him?"_

"_I would have to hope that you would be strong enough to fight him. And I hope even more that it never comes to that. Murtagh, you are meant for something far greater than being a slave to a madman. And don't say anything about heritage. That has nothing to do with this, unless it is to make up for your father. In that case I would have to save the world, as my father has instigated its destruction. Just tell me that you will be strong in the face of power?"_

"_In the face of power? Would I have a choice?"_

"_You always have a choice, Murtagh."_

_Murtagh smiled slightly. "Your ever present third choice, your shade of grey."_

_Taya smiled back. "Exactly. Strength, Murtagh."_

* * *

"_Murtagh, please. You're strong enough to fight him! Don't let him just be able to take control of you! Don't let him do this to you, please Murtagh! Not by your hand… You can stop him, but you have to try! Murtagh!"_

His fingers pressed against her neck, searching for a sign of life, and he held his breath. Something…

He second later he breathed a small sigh of relief. She was still alive. She had a pulse, but it was a weak pulse, but she was still alive.

"Oh, Taya. I'm so sorry." He put his hand on her forehead, and noticed the faint line down the side of her face, and he suddenly cursed. Where his hand had practically crushed her throat a bruise was appearing, marking where the poison had dissolved into her skin.

Guilt overrunning him, Murtagh picked her up and very gently laid her on her bed. For a moment he held onto her hand, her words from the past echoing in his mind, and then his eye caught on something bright green near her throat, and he hesitantly touched the emerald around her neck, thinking of his own pendant.

It was then that the good side of Murtagh suddenly realized what she'd meant earlier.

'Don't let him do this to you, Murtagh!'

"_What if he made me hurt you and I had no way of stopping him?" _

Murtagh bowed his head and closed his eyes. She knew, and she remembered what he'd said to her. And exactly that had happened… Galbatorix had taken control of him and made him harm Taya, and Murtagh had no way of stopping him.

_Come, Murtagh. _Thorn's sad voice reverberated through his mind. _It is time for us to leave. We can do nothing for her now._

_Why, Thorn? Why?_

Thorn had no answer for him, and Murtagh lifted his head and opened his eyes. He leaned over slightly and kissed her forehead. He stood, looking around the room with a dull expression. With one last look at Taya, who looked as if she was only asleep, Murtagh walked to the door and exited the room, closing the door silently and disappearing like a shadow into the night. Behind him he left tragedy and a faintly beating heart, and with him he took a deep rooted pain that seemed to try to choke him as he walked away from Taya Corsallen.

When Murtagh's presence had disappeared, and Kabarak could no longer subconsciously feel Thorn, he slowly came out of his coma-like state, and he crawled out from his hiding place and stopped. Every part of him was in pain, as if he had flown a hundred miles without stopping, and his head pounded heavily. Slowly and painfully Kabarak left the darkness under the bed and laboriously jumped up next to Taya. Murtagh's smell was potent on her, as was a sickly sweet scent around her head.

He whimpered as he saw the bruise on her neck, and the line on her face. He knew that she had been poisoned, and pushed to the brink of death. He tried to reach out and feel her consciousness, but there was nothing. Her mind was still shielded, but it was far stronger than normal. Taya had retreated into her mind, blocking any entrance from anyone, but there had to be more to it. She was completely unresponsive to his attempts to awaken her and she never even stirred.

Desperately Kabarak shoved against her mental barrier, and was suddenly faced by an image of a beautiful, fiery red haired woman who looked almost exactly like Taya. They had the same green eyes, the same body structure, except that her face was different from Taya's. Lenya Corsan's strong image guarded her daughter's mind, and her fierce expression made Kabarak retreat. He knew she was only an image, but there was so much feeling in her memory. Kabarak could not know that that image of Lenya Corsan had driven away Galbatorix as well.

Kabarak curled up beside Taya's head, and carefully reached out to find Sasha. It was dark outside, and the rain was pounding heavily against the window pane, but it was time for them to be back.

Kabarak gently brushed his mind against Sasha's, and said quickly,

_Come back, Sasha. You and Raya are needed here… now more than ever._

_Kabarak? What is it? _Sasha questioned worriedly, sensing his conflicting emotions. Kabarak took a moment to reply, in which time fear blossomed inside Sasha Tatanya. Then Kabarak replied very softly,

_He found her. _

Kabarak felt Sasha's reaction, and saw in her mind Raya's startled look at her. Kabarak continued just as softly, with a hint of bitterness in his tone,

_She made her decision. She still lives, but I am afraid that we have little time before her decision is set in stone. _

_We are coming, Kabarak. _Sasha replied. _We will be there soon._

_Good. Be careful, though. The storm outside is raging violently._

Sasha's tone was dark when she replied.

_No worse than the storm that is raging inside now._

Kabarak then severed his connection to Sasha, and looked at Taya's still face, whispering,

_Be strong, Taya. _

Outside in the darkness, the storm raged relentlessly, the wind moaning and rain pelting the ground. The strength of the storm was magnificent, and it seemed to define the events of the evening for the young dragon. Little did Kabarak know that the storm would continue raging until they were far away, and even then it would follow them until the end of their journey. Their strengths would define them along the way. So would their weaknesses.


	19. Discovery and Departure

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 19, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

"Are you sure you must go?" Mrs. Silwona asked worriedly as Sasha and Raya retrieved their cloaks from the hall by the front door. "It is still storming, and you will be completely drenched by the time you get home!"

"Yes, Mrs. Silwona, we must go. We promised Taya that we would not be too late, and we _do_ leave early in the morning. Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner, it was absolutely lovely." Sasha said, trying her best to act nonchalant. Yet Kabarak's words filled her mind and left her numb.

_He found her. _

Colt and Dierik's father put his arm around his wife's shoulders and smiled at the two girls.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both. Please give our regards to your cousin, and we hope she is feeling better. When you come through Dras'leona again, please don't hesitate to stop and visit us."

"Elrin! You are just going to let the two of them go out there in that storm?"

"Well, Maira, they are determined to go, and I see no way of stopping them. Besides, they are young and don't mind a little drenching."

"And they won't be going alone." Colt said determinedly, smirking at Sasha. It was all she could do to keep from protesting, because she didn't want them to go with, but then she did at the same time because they would be wonderful company and protection. Just as long as they did not want to go inside or try insisting on seeing Taya, she would enjoy their company…

Maira Silwona frowned, but then sighed in defeat. "Alright, if you boys go. Just come home right away. And let's hope that the storm does not worsen. It was lovely meeting you two, and as Elrin said, don't hesitate to stop and visit us again."

Maira gave each of them a hug and the girls quickly picked up their cloaks and with Colt and Dierik following they ran to the barn.

"Sorry about our mother. She's a little protective." Colt grinned as he led his horse out and began tacking it. "But we love her to death."

"She was wonderful!" Raya exclaimed. "I can see almost anyone not wanting us to go out in that." She gestured up just as there was a loud thunderclap.

Once they were all mounted they rode out into the rain, walking their horses because the street was muddy. They rode close enough to talk and to hear one another, and Sasha noticed that Dierik was strangely silent. She wondered at his silence, but she couldn't come up with a reason for it so she dismissed it.

Sure enough they were drenched only minutes after leaving the stables, but the rain felt good. Its soothing effect helped Sasha calm down, at least until they reached the inn and then she became very on edge.

"Thanks for riding with us, Colt, Dierik. I appreciate it." Sasha said as she and Raya dismounted under the barns awning.

"Certainly, Sasha." Dierik replied, speaking for the first time since they'd left the Silwona's house. "It wouldn't have been gentlemanlike to let you ride home in the rain without company. We'll be back by in the morning to see you off." He said it as a fact, and Sasha inwardly cringed. She found herself unable to tell them not to come in the morning, even though their departure counted on secrecy, especially now…

_He found her._

"Goodbye, Colt, Dierik." Sasha replied with a slight smile, and the two young men turned their horses and disappeared into the rain. Sasha and Raya looked after them for a minute, and then looked at each other. Next moment they were racing to untack their horses and put them in their stalls, not even giving them hay before they ran inside the building. Bracing themselves for anything and trying to act composed, Sasha stuck her head into the kitchen, and then they both walked quickly to the stairs as softly as they could and then bounded up to the second level. They didn't see Niera look out of the kitchen after them with a curious and worried expression.

At Taya's door, Sasha reached out and touched Kabarak's mind, and he responded with his own touch, and she could feel how afraid and worried he was.

_Are you alright, Kabarak? _She couldn't help but ask, knowing it was a ridiculous question at such a time.

Kabarak did not respond immediately, but when he did his voice was laced with bitterness.

_No, Sasha. I am not._

_Did he… kill her?_

_Come in and see for yourself._

His response scared her, and she hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob and it turned easily under the hand. They entered and Sasha quickly shut the door and locked it, and then a sight she had not expected met her eyes. Raya was frozen to the ground, staring at Taya's motionless form on the bed, and Kabarak was staring at them with sad green eyes from where he lay by Taya's head.

Sasha looked around, not sure what she had been expecting. More blood, more signs of a struggle, Taya's crumpled form lifeless in the middle of the room…

_There was no struggle. She would not have, but she also could not. The combined power of Murtagh and Galbatorix with their dragons was enough to crush her weak resistance. Galbatorix did not kill her… at least not outright. He poisoned her. _

"What do you mean,' she would not have'?" Sasha asked as she stepped forward and knelt beside Taya, reaching out and feeling for a pulse and looking at Kabarak.

The dragon growled. _She believed that if Murtagh found her that he would kill her or mortally wound her, and then leave. She did not want him to find me, or you two. The consequences of that were terrible. So she let herself fall into his grasp, and he did exactly as she thought he would. Now it is our job to get her to the Varden as soon as possible, and they will undoubtedly be able to heal her._

The girls were speechless.

"Had she known this was going to happen when we left?" Understanding flooded Sasha, and her first and strongest emotion was anger. She'd promised herself that she would stand beside her cousin no matter what, through any trial Galbatorix put them through, and now Taya had thwarted her so easily… that Sasha had actually trusted her when she had said she only needed some rest… never again, and never so easily.

_She did. She realized that the closer Murtagh came to her the worse she was. She was certain he would come today._

"How could you let her do this, Kabarak? What would have happened if he _had _killed her?" Sasha asked angrily, glaring at the dragon.

Kabarak narrowed his eyes and growled again, very softly.

_Do you think I had a choice? Taya had made up her mind, and there was nothing you or I could have done to make her change her decision. If you think I could have, I beg you to think again. She did what she did to save us, to give us a chance. And we will never know what would have happened, nor should we dwell on it. Blame me if you wish, but you both believed her even when the signs were clear. Argue with me if you like, but that will not change anything that has happened. _

Sasha looked down at her cousin, seeing the strange, discolored lines on her face and neck, but she also recognized that Murtagh had been thoughtful, perhaps even remorseful, and put Taya where she was instead of leaving her where she'd fallen. What had passed between them, if anything? If Taya lived would she ever forgive him for trying to kill her?

She looked out the window as there was a flash of lightning, thinking apprehensively of the road ahead of them. Would anything be easy? How would they even survive without Taya, who was the instigator of the whole adventure?

"I hope she's happy." Raya grumbled, drawing curious looks from Kabarak and Sasha.

_Explain, Raya, if you would._

"Well, because of her little plan, she's now a burden and a liability to us, and we are going to worry ten times more now and not be able to travel as fast. I hope she's happy. But, and I hate to admit it, we are safe and alive because of what she did. Now we have more important things to do. It's going to be difficult to hide her from your parents, Sasha."

Sasha cringed. "And we have to leave earlier tomorrow, to avoid a confrontation with Colt and Dierik."

_The latter is indeed what we must do, but as to the former, we should not hide what has happened from Nacar and Niera. Nor can we. They will be important in our departure. And they have a right to know about everything._

"…Everything?" Raya asked incredulously. "But Kabarak… even about you?"

The dragon nodded his head once.

_Especially about me. Sasha, you must bring them here._

"Now?"

_Now._

She hesitated, looking at the door. Not sure if she was doing the right thing, she turned and reached for the door knob, and jumped back when there was a knock.

"Yes?" She asked in a shaky voice, her heart pounding rapidly.

"Sasha, can I come in? Are you all in there? I want to ask you something." Her mother's voice replied. Sasha quickly opened the door and stepped out into the hall, surprising Niera.

"Mother, something has occurred, and we are all going to need yours and fathers help, now more than ever." Sasha's tone was completely serious, and Niera paled slightly. "I need you to get father before I tell you. None of this will be easy… those days are gone."

With a nod, Niera turned and disappeared down the stairs, and Sasha only had to wait a minute before she returned with Nacar right behind her.

"Alright, Sasha. What's going on?" Nacar asked quietly.

"Something has happened, to Taya. She had a visitor while we were gone. Did you see anyone out of the ordinary this evening?"

Niera's face paled even more, and Sasha knew she was thinking of the worst.

"I never did, and I was back and forth between the eating room and the kitchen all evening." Niera replied shakily. Nacar frowned.

"No one ever stabled their horse or left one standing outside. It's been quiet with the storm."

"He wouldn't have had a horse."

"Who is 'he'? And why would he walk?"

"'He' is the Red Rider. He finally found Taya."

Niera gasped and covered her mouth, as Nacar asked hesitantly,

"Is she…?"

"Come in, but I beg you not to make a sound. There is something else which we have hidden from you for all our safety. I am not even sure if this is the right thing to do, but I have no say in the matter." Sasha opened the door and followed her parents inside, closing the door and nearly turning around into her mother, who had stopped in her tracks and clung to Nacar in fear as they stared at the small green dragon that was perched on top of a motionless Taya.

Kabarak's tail twitched back and forth as he watched the Tatanya's with intelligent eyes, his gaze intense upon the two.

To everyone's surprise, Nacar began to chuckle. "I should have guessed as much. All the signs make sense now."

"What do you mean?" Sasha was aghast that they had slipped in being secretive about Kabarak. The thing was she couldn't figure out how they had.

"You'd think with all of the meat in the house disappearing that we had more than one extra mouth to feed. That or we had a thief, and I will admit that I have sat by the kitchen door and waited for a few hours just to see. It seems though that we did indeed have an extra mouth. When did he hatch?"

Sasha stared at her father for a moment, and then began laughing at herself. Of course he wasn't blind! Naturally he would notice something as important as meat disappearing. And they'd all thought that they were being clever and not taking too much. Hah.

"It was about two weeks after she arrived."

"Well, I didn't notice something was strange until a few weeks ago, so you did a fine job of hiding it until he began growing. I always wondered if she'd managed to grab the last dragon egg during her escape. Being who she is and all… although her being the last rider is a surprise."

"What's his name?" Niera asked hesitantly.

"His name is Kabarak." Raya said quickly, and Kabarak bowed his head in greeting.

"Well met, Kabarak. It is an honor to meet you, and to see you hatched." Nacar stepped forward, and looked down at Taya, frowning. "But I wish it was under better circumstances. What happened here?"

_Murtagh, the Red Rider, was able to locate her when she blocked my existence from his dragon Thorn over a week ago. She is not dead. He poisoned her to make her suffer longer than just killing her outright. But we must leave and get her to the Varden before the poison does kill her, because she did not know what it was and there is very likely no specific antidote. Magic is what most likely can heal her._

"What can we do?" Nacar asked.

"We have to be out of the gates at dawn, just as the gates open. Our departure must be swift and unnoticed. Dierik and Colt said that they would come to see us off, but with Taya like this that is out of the question. They cannot know." Sasha looked at her mother, who made a face at her.

"I understand the need for secrecy, Sasha dear. It is not as if I would tell Colt and Dierik everything that transpired in our family… I just hate to see you leave them like that, but I know it must be done."

"Yes, it must. I see that Taya readied everything, so it will take very little time for you to pack everything and leave. We will assist in every way possible, and for your sakes I will ready your horses in the morning. You have a long journey ahead of you, and after tonight's events it will be even more difficult… this I am sure you already know." Nacar turned and picked up the bags Taya had set by the door and turned back to the others.

"My advice to all of us is to get some sleep. Rest is what you need, and I expect it of you. Niera or I will wake you when it is time, unless you do so yourselves." He looked at Kabarak for a moment and smiled ever so slightly. "Do not worry too much. There is always hope, and nothing is certain. I will say though that Galbatorix's side in this is looking rather bleak now. Goodnight, you three."

Niera gave Sasha and Raya a hug and the two adults left quickly, slipping out the door quietly. After a moment, Raya left to gather extra blankets, and when she returned they spread the things on the floor and even though it was hardly comfortable, they felt better about being there with Taya and Kabarak.

Outside the storm still raged and it showed no signs of moving on, but only the dragon noticed because the two young ladies were soon asleep, leaving him awake and watchful.

_There IS always hope, and nothing is certain. _Kabarak thought to himself as he rested his head on Taya's arm. _We can only hope that the most certain thing is Galbatorix's downfall and Taya to be healed. We shall see._

* * *

_I didn't want to do it, Thorn._

_I know, Murtagh. But in this we did not have a choice._

_Would she see it that way?_

_What do you think?_

There was a pause before Murtagh responded, and when he did itwas very softly.

_I would hope that she would not blame me, and might someday forgive me. She still has a chance._

Thorn snorted, enveloping Murtagh in a plume of smoke which quickly dissipated in the wind.

_Slight, Murtagh. Very very slight. The poison is unlike anything we have learned about. You know this. She does not have much time._

Murtagh looked up at the stars, flexing his hand. Instead of seeing the stars, he saw her expression when Galbatorix had released him. He had a feeling that expression would haunt him forever.

_We can only hope in the impossible, then. _

* * *

Sasha awoke with a start, having heard Kabarak growl, and she quickly sat up and listened. There was a soft tap at the door, and her mother's muffled voice barely filtered through to her.

"Sasha? Raya? I have breakfast for you. It is before dawn."

"Alright. Thank you." Sasha replied, just loud enough to be heard, and then she nudged Raya.

"Time to wake up, Raya. Mother has breakfast, and we have to move quickly."

To her surprise, Raya practically jumped off the floor, and the younger girl searched around until she found the candle on Taya's desk and lit it.

"How are you so awake?" Sasha demanded quietly as she stood and gathered up the blankets. Raya widened her eyes at Sasha.

"Awake? Hardly. I barely slept. I was just waiting for you to 'wake me up' to actually get up. My mind has been moving too fast."

"I know what you mean." Sasha mumbled, shaking her head. She hadn't slept well either, having dreams right and left about Taya and a shadow figure who was chasing them. It had not been her best night.

They quickly slipped downstairs into the kitchen, and felt a little more wake when the aroma of food hit them. Niera was standing by the stove when they went in, and she was alone.

"Good morning girls. Nacar is still seeing to the horses. Here." She handed them each a large plate of food and they all sat down at the table. Raya looked at the pile of food in front of her, and then at Niera.

"Aunt Niera, it's too early for this big of a breakfast! I hardly eat breakfast anyways."

Niera narrowed her eyes at both of them. "Eat all you can, and I mean _all _you can. I think you will find yourself hungrier than you thought. You have a long road ahead of you, and I plan to send you on your way quite satisfied."

Sure enough, Niera was right and soon there was nothing left on either plate. Sasha looked up at her mother and asked,

"Will you be alright, mother?"

Niera took a deep breath and stood, gathering up the dishes. As she turned away she said,

"I will. Now, go get yourselves ready. Your father will be up soon to help."

Without another word the two complied and they slipped back upstairs, Sasha with a plate of food for Kabarak. Just as the girls had, the dragon hesitated before eating, but not for long. When he had finished they had each just grabbed up their last bag when there was another knock, and this time it was Nacar, asking to enter. Sasha let him in, and after giving his daughter and niece each a hug, he went over to Taya. When he reached down for her, Kabarak growled out of reflex, and Nacar eyed him warily.

"Do you think I would hurt her?" He asked almost humorously, and Kabarak merely stared at him, but then allowed him to pick Taya up. Then Kabarak crawled into his travelling compartment, which Sasha picked up. Raya led the way out, opening and closing doors for them.

Once out in the stable they found Taya's horses and Shacour tacked and ready. Most of their gear was packed on Gypsie, with Chester and Shacour carrying saddlebags too. To Sasha's relief, Jerdan was not yet awake. When she asked her father about the stable hand, Nacar merely raised an eyebrow at her as if the answer was obvious.

"You wanted your departure to be in secret." He said matter-of-factly, and with a little bit of effort and Sasha's help, he lifted Taya onto Chester's back. The horse looked back, as if wondering what was wrong with his rider. Taya slumped forward, causing Sasha and Raya to flinch. They then fastened Kabarak's rig to Shacour's saddle, and once they had their last things on Gypsie, it was time for goodbyes. Sasha stared at the building she had called home for a long time as Nacar gave Raya a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead, and Sasha had to fight the emotions building inside of her. It was not as easy as she thought it would be, leaving home.

Niera came out of the building then and went to Raya, while Sasha and Nacar faced each other and stood silently for a moment. Then Sasha embraced him, and he whispered,

"I love you, my darling. No matter what becomes of us all, know that. I know that you must leave and become your own person. Just be careful, and keep going when you think you cannot go any further. You are a blessing, Sasha. All three of you are. All four of you."

Sasha smiled, and hugged him tighter. "I love you, father. I always will."

They released each other and Niera wrapped her arms around her, tears streaming down her face. "Be safe, my dear. Come back to me, one day. I love you."

"I love you too, mother dear." Sasha said, and she couldn't think of anything else to say. At that, her mother released her and with Nacar's help they led the horses outside the stable and Sasha mounted first, behind Taya on Chester. While Raya mounted Shacour and took Gypsie's rope from Nacar, Sasha did her best to position her unconscious cousin in front of her. She realized quickly that adjustments would have to be made along the way, but for the time being she said nothing, especially to her parents. They had enough to worry about, as did Raya. And it would certainly look awkward if they tied Taya over a saddle, and it surely wouldn't due her any good. So Sasha would bear the uncomfortable arrangements as long as she could.

Nacar put a hand on her bridle and looked up at her, then at Raya and back.

"May you reach your destination in safety, all of you. The road before you is dangerous, and you are not experienced in the games of the outside world. Stay cautious, every moment. Never turn your back, and do not trust anyone. Anyone at all. I know you discussed all this with Taya, so all I need say now is good luck, and speed to your horses. Goodbye, girls. Our love goes with you."

Sasha nodded, unable to speak because she was doing her best to combat the tears. Raya, who was beside her, put a hand on her shoulder and smiled ever so slightly at Nacar and Niera, even though they could barely see their faces,

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered. "Goodbye."

Raya turned Shacour around and led the way, riding tall in the saddle. Sasha had her arms wrapped around Taya, to hold her in place and to hold onto the reins. Luckily Chester was the best horse she had ever ridden, and he seemed to know that something was very off, as he was quite calm and almost lazy, which she had never seem him be like.

Sasha looked back once, as the Sun began to peak ever so slightly over the horizon, and she saw the outlines of her parents, standing by the stable door, her father's arm wrapped around her mother's shoulders. She could only imagine what they were thinking, or what they were saying to each other. She could not wave, so she turned back forwards and followed Raya, and her emotions hardened once again as she contemplated the road ahead.

It would be difficult. She knew that they knew hardly about anything that they were getting into, but this was their choice, and she felt that they would pull through it… all of them. She looked down at Taya's hanging head and frowned. They had little time.

They reached Dras'leona's gate just a little before it opened, and they had to wait a few minutes with a gathering number of people until a horn sounded, resounding through the city, and the iron gate began to rise, and the wooden outer doors swung open. There were eight guards total, four on the inside of the gate and four on the outside, not including the men on the wall. Luckily by the time they began moving, there were many people leaving the city, and Sasha only received a funny look from three of the guards, which she returned with a raised eyebrow, almost daring them to question her. But she thought she knew what they were thinking, or she could imagine how they saw her, with Taya slumped before her.

Thankfully they were not stopped, and almost immediately the road began to clear as people went different directions, out to different farms and estates, or adventures of their own. Once a little ways away, Raya picked the pace up to an easy jog, and once they were a good way from the city and there were only a few people and houses in sight, Sasha was able to breath freely again.

They were out, and the first part of their journey to the Varden had just begun.


	20. Thoughts for the Road

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 20, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

"It's hard to believe that there is so much nothing out here." Sasha commented.

It was evening on their first day of travelling, and they had stopped at sunset to set up camp, as they were not used to any routine and they had the extra hassle of their unconscious companion to get used to. Their camp was nestled at the bottom of a hill, where they had found a little pond and wispy trees surrounding it. Kabarak had immediately gone off to hunt, keeping close enough for contact with Sasha and Raya, and the two had proceeded to dismount Taya and set up camp. It took a while, as the whole process was foreign to them, but by the time Kabarak flew back with their dinner Sasha had succeeded in building a tiny fire and Raya had set up their tent and the horses were un-tacked and watered.

_Yes, it is. And we have much more to see before our travels end. _Kabarak replied lightly as he crunched on a bone. At first the girls' reception to his idea of dinner had been of disgust, but his argument was that they might as well eat what they could hunt and catch and save their packed food for when there was nothing to hunt. After that he had to encourage them to skin the rabbits he'd caught, and he mentally thanked Taya for teaching them such a task before their journey.

Now, their dinner was over and they were sitting around the fire, all of them tired and sore, but satisfied.

"How far do you think we've come?" Raya asked Kabarak, and the dragon paused.

_That is something I cannot tell, as I was in my cramped travelling compartment most of the day. That will not be the case tomorrow, however. I refuse. I do know though from my observation while hunting, that we are nowhere close to other living humans. We are very much alone, which is good. Our direction is on point, but I do not know how long it will take us to get to the next town. Hopefully our sense of distance will heighten, or we will be very much caught off guard when we pass civilization._

Raya raised an eyebrow at his long response. "You don't even have a guess of how far we went?"

The dragon turned his head to stare at her, and she held up her hands in defense.

"Alright, never mind. Sorry I asked. So, now what?"

"I think Kabarak should tell us everything he needs to tell us, especially what he knows about Taya's decision to let _this_ happen to her." Sasha replied, her tone almost angry. Kabarak's jaws cracked loudly on the bone he was chewing on, and both girls jumped at the noise.

_I don't appreciate that tone any more than Taya would, Sasha. You are just sore because you believed her when she said she was fine yesterday. But you are right; it is time for me to tell you everything._

He scooted the bone fragments away from him and curled up closer to Taya's side, laying his head on the ground and looking at Sasha and Raya with his green eyes intensely fixed on them.

_You both know that since I was named, Taya's strength began leaving her. At first we thought it was due to stress and lack of sleep, but then she realized that through her link with Murtagh, which is actually quite strong, she could feel him coming closer to her, and to us. I believe from the time she blocked me from Thorn she guessed something like this might happen. I could do nothing as Murtagh came closer and closer, except help her through it. She spent much of her energy on weaving wards around all three of us, once she knew we would not be able to leave before Murtagh found us. _

At this Raya and Sasha gaped at him, but he continued without pausing.

_This made her very weak, obviously, but it accomplished what she needed it to, which was extra protection around us if something was to befall her. She knew yesterday morning that Murtagh would arrive that day, so when Colt and Dierik invited you to dinner, she saw that opportunity and made you take it. What better way to get you both out of the picture and away safely for enough time? She didn't think Murtagh, or Galbatorix would kill her. She'd caused Galbatorix too much grief to merit a quick death. What neither of them realized or knew was her connection to you, and her bonding with me. She is counting on us to get her to the Varden, more specifically to Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular. _

"Did she honestly think that he would do anything for her after the way she rejected him?" Sasha asked incredulously, catching the other two off guard.

_Explain, Sasha. _

"It was only a few weeks ago that Eragon was here and somehow ended up at the Tempest, and when he asked her to travel with him to the Varden, she refused in a very slighting manner. Do you think he's just going to heal her after that?"

"Now wait a second." Raya frowned at her cousin. "What makes you think he won't? She's the Last Rider, for goodness sakes! She told him the time wasn't right for her to leave. That was the truth, although now I wish we had left with him. He couldn't push the subject because he was surprised by her refusal. Besides, he's the free Dragon Rider. Peace is his primary goal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he would have no peace from _anyone _if he didn't save her life. And he can't afford not to."

"What if his business had taken two more weeks? Or what if they had stayed in Dras'leona longer? He could have stopped Murtagh and none of this would have happened! But no, he had to leave... what if his being in Dras'leona also had to do with Murtagh coming so quickly? Someone could have found out about him being here and-"

_Sasha! _Kabarak snapped, lifting his head and shaking it angrily. _Listen to yourself! You are speaking nonsense. I cannot believe you are laying blame on a person who is wholly on our side, and is one of the only people in Alagaesia who can save Taya! Perhaps we should just leave you behind, we'd probably be better off without having to listen to your moody nonsense. _

Sasha looked as if she'd been slapped in the face, and Kabarak slowly lowered his head back to the ground and said softly,

_Enough of this. It is time to rest._

They heard the sadness in his tone, and Sasha suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Raya asked with concern as Sasha walked away, out of the firelight.

"I'll be back." Was Sasha's reply, and Raya looked back at Kabarak as if for help, but the green dragon had closed his eyes. Raya sighed and lay down on her back, looking up at the stars, thinking. Surely that wasn't all Kabarak had to tell them, but with the way the conversation had gone… well, Raya hoped she was right.

* * *

Sasha didn't walk far before she stopped and stared across the vast expanse of land before her, shadowed by a half moon and lighted by the stars.

How _could_ she blame Eragon Shadeslayer for her cousin's condition? He had not even known who she was, had no idea that she had such ties to Galbatorix and to Murtagh, and his business was nothing that had to do with them. It was chance that had brought him to _The Tempest's Shelter_, and chance that Taya had even recognized him for who he was. She could not judge him for leaving when he had. She could not even judge him for his reaction to Taya's refusal to accompany him and his companions to the Varden.

Yet why had she?

Sasha hugged herself, closing her eyes tightly. She knew the answer. Because she had left Taya to herself when she had known something was wrong. Sasha blamed herself for what had happened. But one does not easily blame oneself in situations like the one Sasha found herself in, and so she was trying to outwardly lay the blame on someone else, someone close and important but wholly unrelated to it all.

Sasha opened her eyes as a new thought came to her, and she shuddered. Memories were a powerful thing. Losing Taya reminded her of someone else she had lost, and she remembered clearly the blame she had laid on herself during the following weeks and months. Only, she had not lost Taya completely…

'_She is counting on us to get her to the Varden'. _Kabarak's words echoed through her mind, and Sasha knew what she had to do. She had the ability, the strength to save her cousin when she had previously failed her. She could take the blame she was putting on herself and use that resolve to do everything she had to do to get Taya to safety, to healing hands. Taya trusted her, and was trusting that she would act as the adult, not the petty child. Sasha had to make sure she kept that trust and did not fail her cousin again… did not fail those she loved again.

Sasha turned and walked back to the fire, and Raya sat up on her elbows when she heard her approach.

"Are you ok?" The younger girl asked concernedly, and to her surprise Sasha smiled.

"Now I am. After a little soul searching, I realized what my problem was and figured out how to change it. Go to sleep, Raya. I'm right behind you."

Raya raised an eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulders and lay back down. Sasha looked over at Kabarak, who had not moved from his position next to Taya. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep, so she didn't disturb him. Sasha followed Raya's example and laid down on her bedroll, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

After a few minutes Kabarak opened his eyes and looked over at Sasha, noticing her even breathing. Satisfied that she was asleep, he stood and edged out of camp to hunt again. He had his own 'soul-searching' to do, and that was best done by flying and hunting.

* * *

Three days later they came in sight of the town of Belatona, a day or two earlier than they had thought they would. Raya rode by herself into the town to get a few supplies, while Sasha rode around the town as far from it as she could. Kabarak kept a clear mental connection with Raya throughout the day, making sure nothing happened to her. The risk of sending Raya into the town was small and Raya had grudgingly admitted that she had been in Belatona before and she remembered the different streets. Besides that, she knew how to be careful.

Sasha and Kabarak had only been in their hiding spot on the other side of the town for a little over an hour when Raya rode up.

"Well, there isn't anything on the town boards that I found about Taya, or us. Eragon and Roran Stronghammer's posters are still up, with a higher reward. A man I talked to while I purchased the supplies said he hadn't heard of any movement from the Empire or the Varden armies in a while. This seemed to worry him, and I can't say I blame him. So, if his intelligence is correct, our adventure should be fairly uneventful." Raya looked at her sister, who was still situated in front of Sasha.

"How is she?" Raya asked, causing Sasha to sigh.

"As I told you before you went into Belatona, she is the same. The mark where he choked her is getting darker, which I am guessing means the poison is working. Other than that, nothing is different."

"Well, let's go then. We can get a few more miles in before we have to stop again." Raya turned Shacour and rode off at a trot. Before Sasha followed her, Kabarak extricated himself from his travelling box and alighted on Gypsie's back, on top of the packs. The mare turned her head to look back at the dragon curiously, but Kabarak had done this before so she didn't seem to mind. All of the horses had become used Kabarak flitting around, landing on them, running around them and so forth, so hopefully if a tense situation was to arise the humans would not have to worry about the horses spooking at the dragon.

_If we continue to make such good time, we may be able to make it to the Varden with a few days to spare. _Kabarak said, but Sasha noticed his half-hearted tone and questioned him on it.

_I may try to be positive, but I am noticing something different through my link with Taya. It is… darker. The poison is burning inside of her, this I can feel easily. She is blocked from me, yes, but there are still things that I can sense… for how long, I do not know. I wish we knew how long the poison takes to kill its victim. _

"We'll get through this, Kabarak. Try not to worry about it."

_You're speaking to the King's court. _The dragon retorted, catching her by surprise. Sasha didn't reply, knowing what he was going through and knowing that comforting words would be useless. Who knew if they really were going to make it through this? They were all miserable, especially when they thought about the end of the road, because they didn't know where it would really end. But Sasha could almost sense something else driving them forward. Their journey revolved around urgency… to save the life of one they loved.

"_Love is a powerful thing. Sometimes it drives you to do things you never thought you could. There is more to it than we will ever understand. It is not something you give lightly. You give it to those you trust, those you care about strongly. It is rooted by the deepest friendship, and bursts forth in beautiful colors to light up your life. There is happiness there that no evil can grasp and shatter. Love is a journey, and it only grows stronger. It starts as something small, and then becomes something so much bigger._

_It is not something you give lightly. You give it to those you trust, those you care about strongly."_


	21. What Lives in a Memory

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 21, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Two days after their arrival at and departure from Dras'leona, Murtagh and Thorn were back in Uru'baen. The deed that they had been sent to do lay heavy on them, causing Murtagh to remain silent towards everyone he came across.

Immediately on their arrival Murtagh returned the vial of poison to Galbatorix, wanting to get the thing as far away from himself, wanting no more part of it. The pleasure on Galbatorix's face made him sick, and he only nodded his head in response to his master's praise.

"For once you have not failed me, Murtagh." Galbatorix said, in an almost pleasant tone. "She will die slowly and in great pain. Fire will consume her mind, and all the while she will be utterly helpless. Well done, Murtagh. Let this be a part of a lesson. Those who defy me will be punished accordingly."

Murtagh went away from the throne room in pain, whipped, when he should have left unscathed. He tried to tell himself that he could have done nothing, but that only increased the pain by reminding him of his servitude to Galbatorix and how easily he could be controlled. His hunger for power fought against his love for Taya, causing his mind to be turmoil of thoughts and emotions.

As he wandered the halls of Uru'baen, he found that his wandering had led him towards Taya's wing of the castle, and he stopped, wanting no part of the _Hljodhr Evarinya. _Only, they seemed to be following him everywhere and watching him like hawks, as they appeared to be now. As he stopped, two cloaked figures stepped around a corner ahead of him, and they were instantly recognizable as Captain Melcar Di'Acor and Lieutenant Larton Zax. The two stopped immediately, and after surveying the situation, Melcar raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're back." He said, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I am." Murtagh growled. "And I would prefer to be left alone."

"Ahh, so no social visiting." Zax said softly, and Melcar snapped at him.

"Enough!" The captain turned to Murtagh. "Does that mean we still do not have a departure time?"

Murtagh narrowed his eyes, disliking the situation and especially Zax's comment, although he and Zax had never gotten along quite well. They only tolerated each other, so his comment wasn't too unexpected. "I have only just returned. I will _inform_ you when we will depart." With that, he turned abruptly and stalked off, leaving the two _Hljodhr Evarinya _behind. He didn't see them exchange curious looks, nor did he care if they did.

To escape from people, Murtagh left the inside of the castle and retreated to the sparring fields. The sky was overcast and the air smelled of rain, but the weather fit his mood and so he found comfort outside, if only a little.

There were a few people on the main field, and they stopped when they saw him stalking towards them. But he passed them by and went to the secondary field, which was half hidden by buildings and a few trees.

He stopped by the back wall and sat down with his back against the wall, sighing heavily. He looked up at the castle, and was staring directly at Taya's wing and the balcony to her room. There was a garden separating the sparring field from the castle, and the garden was hers and it was where her two dogs still resided.

When they were younger, Murtagh had used to spar with Tornac in the secondary field, and was often observed by Taya from her balcony. Thinking that, he thought back to the most memorable time that had happened, which had been on her 16th birthday, and at that moment he felt the weight of her pendant he was wearing around his neck.

*_Flashback*_

* * *

_"Move your feet, Murtagh! You are being slow today!" Tornac yelled at Murtagh, swiping at his legs. Murtagh barely blocked his trainer, and he growled back._

_"You're going faster today!"_

_"I'm not being lazy, like you are." Tornac shot back, successfully causing Murtagh to retaliate furiously. After a moment of blows they both stepped away and circled each other._

_"It looks like your sweetheart is watching you from her balcony today, Murtagh." Tornac said evenly. Murtagh rolled his eyes but failed to look away from Tornac. He'd fallen for that trick too many times._

_He and Tornac were training on the secondary field, which was behind Taya Corsallen's wing of the castle, and she had a perfect view of the field from her balcony. Murtagh had a feeling that she stood there sometimes to attempt to distract him from his sparring, and that feeling included the thought that she and Tornac had some sort of deal. He only thought that because Tornac never stopped her or got angry. He just reprimanded Murtagh's focus severely._

_"Isn't it her birthday today?" Tornac asked as he struck at Murtagh, who in turn struck back at him._

_"Yes, it is."_

_"Are you doing anything special for her?"_

_"I got her something."_

_"When are you going to give it to her?"_

_"When we are finished today."_

_"Ahh"_

_Murtagh narrowed his eyes. "Why?"_

_"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too late. She looks pretty anxious up there."_

_Murtagh's head snapped up and his eyes locked on the figure up on the balcony, pacing back and forth. She paused when she saw him looking, and then Murtagh whirled to block Tornac just in time and deliver a surprising blow to Tornac's hip._

_"Well," Tornac said dryly, "maybe you should look up at her more often when she is there. That was the best reflex action I've gotten from you in a while."_

_Murtagh cocked an eyebrow and then shifted his sword, knowing another bout was inevitable. "Let's just get this over with."_

_"What makes you think I'll let you go anytime soon after that move?_

_Murtagh motioned towards the castle with his head. "She does seem pretty anxious." He said calmly._

_Tornac laughed, and lowered his sword, grinning at Murtagh's confusion._

_"We've been at this for a while. I think we'll end it on a good note today."_

_"That I don't believe." Murtagh stared at his trainer in amazement._

_"Believe it, kid. I told her that I wouldn't keep you too, too long today… What are you still standing there for?!"_

_Murtagh rolled his eyes at his trainer, but picked up his scabbard and belted it on, sheathing his sword quickly._

_"Thanks, Tornac." He said as he turned and jogged towards the castle._

_"I won't be so easy on you next time!" Tornac yelled after him, but Murtagh chose not to reply._

_Yes, yes Tornac. I'm sure you will. He thought to himself with a grin._

_Murtagh entered Taya's garden through a door that was rather well hidden by ivy, and was greeted loudly by Taya's two long-legged and scrawny pups, Danva and Shollana. Their chorus of yelps surely made his arrival known, but when he looked up at Taya's balcony she was no longer standing there._

_He made his way through the iron gate leading from the garden into the castle, and took the steps up two at a time. His muscles protested after being worked on the sparring fields, but that was the last thing on his mind. He rounded a corner and had gone only a little ways when ahead of him one of Taya's bodyguards appeared. Murtagh could tell it was one of the Hljodhr Evarinya by the cloak and the barely visible crest on the man's left collarbone._

_"Hello Murtagh." The man greeted, and Murtagh recognized the voice of Zen Drayson._

_"Hello Zen." He replied evenly, not surprised by his escort. Murtagh thought that out of all her bodyguards, Zen was the most protective. This could be for a number of reasons, he knew. One more than the others always came to mind, though._

_"I haven't seen you in a few days." Zen commented good-naturedly as he fell into step beside Murtagh. "We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you."_

_Murtagh raised an eyebrow at him, but Zen didn't seem to notice._

_"Training time has doubled apparently, at the king's request."_

_"So how were you able to get away so soon today?"_

_Murtagh frowned ever so slightly at Zen's question, and then realized that Taya must not have told him about her deal with Tornac. He decided not to be the one to tell the bodyguard._

_"I can imagine Tornac had an ulterior motive." He said casually, immediately following the statement with a question. "Has anything been going on the last couple of days?"_

_If Zen thought anything of his reply, he did not show it._

_"Well, besides the news that Galbatorix is picking some new 'personal guards', and news of the King's invitation to two influential lords to come to the castle for some special meeting, Taya has been rather reclusive and secretive. I am thoroughly stumped as to what she is doing, because we can hear her doing something in her room and she's gone to find some very random tools, but she hasn't told us what she's doing or let us investigate."_

_"That is odd. She usually can't keep a secret, not when it is really important." Murtagh said, more to himself than Zen._

_Zen laughed and commented dryly. "I think she has a few secrets yet untold."_

_"You know what I meant." Murtagh growled, and to his relief they approached Taya's quarters, so Zen didn't have a chance to reply. But he did look rather perturbed. Luckily they were friends… sort of._

_Before Zen could even knock, the door opened and Taya stood framed in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear._

_"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get here." She said matter-of-factly, looking at Murtagh. "I was afraid you had gotten lost!"_

_Murtagh merely stared at her in amusement, and she chuckled. "Just kidding. Come in!" She motioned them in, and Zen followed Murtagh closely and then stepped off to the side and positioned himself by Taya's desk. Murtagh looked around her spacious room, trying to see if she'd left any trace of her secret activity Zen had mentioned. The only things different that he noticed in the room was that her large table by her double bookshelves was covered with stuff, the curtains of the double doors to her balcony were a different color, and all around the room on the walls and on her desk were strange candle lights, which were shaded by a deep emerald colored glass. Regular candles burned too, but the green ones were very peculiar. He looked from Taya to the light on her desk and back to her, his expression asking his question. Again, Taya grinned._

_"It's called the Emara Light." Taya walked to her desk and gently flicked the glass of the candle, and it emitted a strange hum as the flame flickered higher for a split second and then returned to normal. "The glass came from Kuasta, and is rather rare. The Light supposedly flickers higher when there is danger." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she looked from Zen to Murtagh as she spoke._

_"So how did you come by such fascinating decorations?" Murtagh asked curiously._

_"The glass and candles came from Lady Elrina Vertila, who remembered, somehow, my love for the color, and as she knows who I am, I guess she thought that they might be somewhat useful."_

_"Do they work?" Zen asked._

_"Well, usually it makes a funky sound like it just did." Taya shrugged, but Murtagh noticed that the twinkle in her eyes seemed to brighten, especially when Zen's expression hardened. "But I have come to think it only does that with contact to the glass. I only got it to make noise without me touching it once."_

_"How?"_

_Taya motioned to one of the lights on the wall, and the two of them noticed a little spot an inch or so away from the light. "I threw a knife at the wall." She said simply._

_"Oh." Was all Zen said after that, and Taya stared at him for a long minute, and then made a shooing motion at him with her hands._

_"Go stand outside the door or something, Zen. You're beginning to worry me. But don't you worry, because if there is danger, my 'fascinating decorations' will alert you."_

_Murtagh hid a satisfied grin as Zen hesitated, but after a moment he nodded and left the room rather stiffly. Once he was gone, Taya slapped Murtagh on the shoulder._

_"Don't look so smug!" She hissed. "You'll only make him worse! He'll stand at the other side of the hall until you leave, I know it."_

_"That makes me feel special." Murtagh drawled, and Taya shook her head with a grin._

_"You should, but he does this with everyone… usually. But you really do look too smug. So knock it off or I'll kick you out. With that said, I'm glad Tornac kept up his end of the deal!"_

_Murtagh laughed, but took her comment beforehand seriously. "Yes ma'am. Only you could make a deal with him that involved getting me out of training for a day. How-"_

_"No, don't ask me how I did it. I might be able to pull it off again. That's unlikely, but there's still a chance. But you didn't look too bad out there today."_

_"I didn't feel too bad either, but you looked rather anxious, if I may say."_

_"I admit I was getting rather impatient."_

_"Might I ask why?"_

_"You might, but I won't answer you yet."_

_Murtagh gave her a humorous stare, and then untied a pouch from his belt. Taya looked at it curiously, trying to guess its contents, and then she gently took it from him when he held it out to her._

_"Your present." He said simply, but he was rather excited to see what she thought. Her face lit up and she was obviously trying to contain her own excitement as she untied the leather binding the opening end._

_Her eyes widened as she pulled out a sleek, ivory hilted knife, sheathed in a brown leather scabbard with beautiful ivy patterns tooled on it._

_"Murtagh!" She exclaimed. "How did you know? I thought he wasn't going to sell it!"_

_"I knew you would like it." He said smugly. "I didn't know if you would remember it. And it might spoil the gift if you knew how I got it."_

_"What did you do!?" Taya gasped, almost glaring at him._

_"Nothing to speak of."_

_"Murtagh…"_

_"You'd never believe me."_

_"I can hardly see you pleading with him either." Taya said sarcastically. "I distinctly remember him saying that he was saving it for someone special and it was only displayed to see if there was any interest in the design."_

_Finally he couldn't hold back a smile. "He was saving it for someone special. The knife was made especially for you."_

_"…what?"_

_"Now I really won't tell you how I managed it."_

_Taya narrowed her eyes and sat down on the arm of her couch, folding her hands on her lap. "I am all ears." She said pointedly. "I don't think I have seen you in such a good mood in a while, Murtagh. I'm going to remember this day."_

_He ignored the last part of her comment and leaned against her desk. "If you must know, I got your hand measurements from Kyra, and Tornac recommended this man for the job, who turned out to be a very hard man to work with. I don't think he cared for me in the beginning, especially when I demanded that particular ivory. We argued for a while about it, too. I think he was going to do it from the start, looking back, but I also think he wanted to see what I'd do, and if I'd stick with him. Of course, Tornac warned me that he might be difficult, and I obviously did not give up."_

_Taya was looking down at the knife, so he couldn't see her reaction to his tale. He watched as she turned the knife over and over, and he knew that he had done well._

_"Thank you, Murtagh." She looked up, beaming at him. "It is absolutely wonderful." Taya stood and before he knew it she had given him a hug._

_"Now, I have something to show you." She said mischievously, and went around to the other side of her desk. Murtagh watched as she unlocked a drawer and pulled out a light colored wooden box with gold designs and a lock. Taya positioned herself beside him, and with a smile she opened the box._

_Inside were two gemstone necklaces side by side, one a dark ruby and the other a deep emerald. Each gem was encircled by a silver band, which attached to a silver chain. The gems were not large, but they were not small either._

_"That one," She said, pointing at the ruby, "is yours."_

_"Mine?" Murtagh stared at her incredulously._

_"Yours. I tried to make it look more masculine so you wouldn't feel too weird about wearing a necklace."_

_Hesitantly he picked it up by the chain, and froze when he held it up to the light and he watched as it slowly changed colors to match the other gem, the emerald. He slowly looked back at Taya, and still smiling she picked up the emerald necklace and held it up beside his, and it too slowly changed color, to ruby._

_"That's… impressive." He managed, and when he removed his gem from the light it quickly changed back to ruby. "You said that you made these?"_

_Taya looked quite proud of herself. "I did. I've been working on these for a long time. Oh, I have had a great deal of help. I had to tweak the gems cuts to change colors in the way that they do, which was not easy. I did work with a jeweler for a while so I wouldn't mess it up."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you make these? And why give it to me on your birthday?"_

_"What, I can't give a gift on my own birthday?" She scoffed, and then at his expression she became more serious._

_"The gems are from the same rock. No matter what happens in the future, I wanted you to have something to remember me by, and when I found this stone I thought it was perfect. It's something to say, when I cannot personally, that I care." She said the last part so simply that he almost missed it, but he caught it and knew exactly what it meant._

_"Thank you, Taya."_

_"You're welcome, Murtagh."_

_Without hesitating he took her emerald necklace and clasped it around her neck, and then ignoring the fact that he was putting on a necklace, he clasped his own around his neck._

_Taya was beaming when he looked back at her. "You get high marks for refraining from saying what you were thinking." She teased, causing him to laugh._

_"Only you could compel me to wear anything like it."_

_"Then you will be happy when I tell you that it looks perfect."_

_He looked at her necklace, the color of which made her eyes stand out dramatically._

_"Perfect is certainly the right word to use." He said seriously, and he hugged her._

* * *

*_End Flashback*_

Two and a half years later they were both in the position to not care at all, but Murtagh still wore the ruby around his neck. He took it off then and stared at it, moving it back and forth in the light, watching it change colors. It had never tarnished or scratched, and he didn't know if that was just the properties of the gem and metal, or if there was something more to it.

Staring at the stone, he once again saw her expression as he had regained control over himself and found that he was choking her to death.

She had known that he was coming. She had even been waiting for him. How, and why? Why had she not tried to run, to save herself? She was stuck, poisoned and dying in Dras'leona.

There was an image in his mind of her when he'd first entered her room, of her turning towards him. She had been afraid, but there had also been confidence… which he had shattered by letting Galbatorix take control of him and by his hand he had become her executioner.

_Murtagh! _Thorn suddenly protested angrily, causing Murtagh to jerk, and he could feel his dragon smash his tail against the floor of the dragon hold. _Enough of this wallowing, you are making a fool of yourself! I will not have my rider acting like some beaten, good-for-nothing, unimportant human child. This was not your choice, and unless you tarnish your memory of her so much, she will know that. You and I do not know what passed between her and Galbatorix, but do you think she wouldn't notice what was going on?_

_You saw her expression, Thorn. I will never forget it. I did that to her._

_Nor should you forget it. But you should not call yourself her executioner. She is not dead._

Murtagh leaned his head back against the wall, looking into the cloudy sky.

_She may not be dead, Thorn, but her chances of surviving are almost non-existent… _A sudden thought occurred to him as he said that, and he straightened. He had thought it before, but it meant something to him now.

Why _had _she been waiting for him, in a place where she had no friends and where she would be stranded and poisoned, with no chance of worthy help?

His eyes narrowed.

_She had to have help. Taya would not have stayed in Dras'leona for so long without a good reason. _He said to Thorn, and the dragon agreed.

_Only, _Murtagh continued thoughtfully, _there was no one else there… I couldn't feel any outside fear, and Taya was scared, but not as scared as she would have been if she was worried about someone else. _

_Do you think she could have hidden this person or these people from us?_

_She must have, Thorn. That's the only way any of this could make sense._

_Then there is a chance that these people could get to the Varden before the poison kills her?_

Murtagh sighed. _She has hardly any time. They couldn't make it fast enough, not with her in the condition she is in._

Thorn snorted. _I thought you learned a long time ago not to underestimate Taya._

_I am not underestimating anyone, Thorn. I am estimating her companions, whoever they may be._

_And how do you know they are not as tenacious and determined as Taya?_

_I doubt it, Thorn. I doubt it._

_Then you doubt Taya, because I cannot imagine Taya entrusting her life to anyone who was incapable of protecting it._

Murtagh felt a chill go up his back.

_The Hljodhr Evarinya. _

If they knew… if they ever found out about what he had done, willingly or unwillingly…

_They were always there for her, no matter what. Now look what has happened. She may have been thinking that she was doing something good by escaping, Thorn, but I don't believe she was right. Everything is worse._

_And what if she had stayed? We do not know what would have happened, Murtagh. But like we cannot doubt Taya, we cannot doubt the Hljodhr Evarinya. They are a strong group of humans. But I agree. It would not be wise for them to know what has happened. Taya was right to leave them in the dark about her escape, for them not to know her fate. _

_Now I must lead them to their deaths… which is worse?_

_No one's death is certain yet. Stop thinking that. _

_I wonder how you can continue thinking like that Thorn, with all that is going on. I wonder how you _are _able to._

Thorn paused, seeing his underlying meaning.

_I may be his servant, Murtagh, but I can still state what is true. We all may die soon, but we have yet to. So therefore no one's death is certain… yet. We do not know the future, or what might have been._

Murtagh looked down at the gem still in his hands, and he slowly clasped it back around his neck and stood up. No matter what Thorn said, now that he had returned from his mission, he had to gather his forces and prepare them to move, to whatever end that awaited them.

_The Hljodhr Evarinya. _The title continued playing across his mind as he made his way back into the castle, and he kept seeing those bodyguards who had faced death and survived, with help.

'_Then you doubt Taya, because I cannot imagine Taya entrusting her life to anyone who was incapable of protecting it'. _Where was Taya and her mysterious companion, or companions? Did they really have a chance?

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Melcar Di'Acor went to open it.

"Ahh, thanks for getting here so quickly, Larel." He said, allowing Larel Katzia to enter. The young man nodded.

"I wasn't far. I hear that Murtagh is back."

Larton Zax nodded from where he was by the fireplace. "It's true. And it was quite the return."

"Larton, I told you, enough! This isn't the time to be a smart-aleck." Melcar snapped at him for the second time that day, and Larton leaned back in his chair.

"I was merely commenting on what I heard. I wasn't _trying _to get you worked up into a dither, Melcar, but it seems I have. My apologies. I'll shut up now."

"First, before you shut up," Larel said with a raised eyebrow, "tell me what's going on so that I can be on the same page. Obviously I missed something, and obviously I am a part of something. All I heard was that Murtagh had come back and had almost the whole castle stepping lightly. He apparently didn't seem very happy."

"And when our glorious Red Rider isn't happy, no one is happy." Larton quipped, and Melcar growled.

"And when your captain isn't happy, neither should you be."

Larton quieted down at that, and quickly went back to the main topic. "No, Murtagh was not happy. I heard from one of the servants that Galbatorix was quite pleased with the results of Murtagh's mission, but Murtagh failed to be so pleased. The servant said he looked as if he had been condemned, not congratulated."

Melcar sighed heavily, and then explained to Larel. "Larton and I ran into him in Taya's wing. We'd heard that he was back and decided to go see where he was. When we turned a corner there he was, looking like an angry, condemned and lost man. His mission was not to his liking, and there are very few things that would make Murtagh like he was."

Larel stared at him with wide eyes. "You don't think…"

"I don't know, and I won't think about it. I highly doubt it, mainly because of the timing. He was only gone for a few days. But Galbatorix was indeed very pleased. And that is not good for us. Murtagh was abrupt when I inquired if we didn't have a departure time. Just the look on his face made it very clear that was the last thing he wanted to think about. This whole ordeal does not sit well with me."

"When has it?" Larton retorted, and to Larel's surprise Melcar didn't reprimand him, but sighed again.

"Sadly, you're right Larton. It never has, not from the day Taya escaped." He could really only say this in Larton and Larel's company, with the exception of Xackzan and one or two others, as they thought as he did that Taya had actually escaped instead of having something else happen to her. "My guess is that when Murtagh gets a hold of himself he will start preparing for the next mission, which involves us. That means we have to be prepared as well. Everyone else will hear that Murtagh is back soon enough. I want you two to make sure that they all realize how soon we will leave. Thank goodness Myra and Shiana have already left."

"They should be close to halfway to Dras'leona by now." Larel mused. "While I see Kell's skepticism about them going to Dras'leona, Furnost would have been too far, too much off the beaten path… and too close to where we will be."

"We couldn't travel fast enough to catch up with them." Larton protested, but Melcar shook his head.

"We are trained soldiers, Larton, and they are two families with provisions. I do not think that Murtagh will go slow with us. I think he will push us to the brink of our strength."

"That doesn't sound smart." Larel commented dryly.

The comment made a ghost of a smile appear on Melcar's face. "No, it certainly is not. If only mutiny was so easy."

Larel made a weird face. "If only you couldn't read my mind so easily."

Larton cleared his throat. "Back on topic."

"Right." Melcar said, and he looked between the two men, hoping for some miracle that would keep them all safe. "At that, you know what you have to do."

They nodded, and quickly left the room together, leaving Melcar to himself.

The order would come that evening, he thought. He did not expect them to still be in Uru'baen in two days. Murtagh's small strike force was on alert, knowing what would happen when he came back from his unexpected mission. They were as ready as they would ever be.

Melcar walked over to the window and opened it, and a few sprinkles landed on his face. The sky had darkened in the last hour. There would be another storm that night, undoubtedly. He looked out, seeing a good portion of the city and beyond, shadowed by the grey clouds, and he wondered for the first time in a while about his only living family, his older brother Raelack. He thought about it, and didn't think it was so odd that he hadn't thought of him in a while. It had been years since he'd seen him, and their last meeting had not been under the best circumstances. He didn't even know if Raelack was still alive. Melcar had a feeling that he was still alive, and he wondered how he was faring, wherever he was. He hoped better than he, Melcar, was.

His thoughts turned back to the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _and he closed his eyes. They were good people, the best he had ever known. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He would not lose his family all over again. Taya's escape struck a chord somewhere inside him, and he longed to know if she was safe.

_We will find you someday, Taya… or maybe you will find us._


	22. Along the Way

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 22, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

They were eight days into their journey, eight days from Dras'leona, but it felt so much longer for the three travelers. The days were warm, and the farther they travelled from the eastern cities the less rain they had and the climate gradually turned drier. The landscape was changing drastically too, with more dunes and flatter terrain.

It was evening, and at that point they couldn't decide where they were, as they knew that they were ahead of their estimated travelling time. All they really _knew_ was that they were following the Jiet River until they found a bridge with a road towards Feinster. None of them knew when that would be though. But none of them would say they were lost, because they weren't really lost. But they all agreed that it would still take a few days to reach Feinster.

Taya had not noticeably worsened, but they could only go day by day with her conditions, and they were still only eight days from Dras'leona, nine days from Murtagh's attack. They had a long way to go yet.

As the sun began to set, Raya suddenly pointed ahead, and their eyes focused on distant lights and structures. It was far enough away that they couldn't tell the size of the structures, not with the growing darkness. Sasha frowned.

"What, or who, in the world would be this far out from civilization?" She wondered, almost annoyed because the settlement, or whatever the lights were associated with, was directly in their travel path and made them go off their beaten track.

"There are probably lots of people who do, Sasha, especially in this part of the country. When you think about it, it's almost directly between Belatona and Feinster, if we are as far along as I think we are." Raya said matter-of-factly, and then turned her horse west.

Sasha hesitated. "Are you sure that we should go west, Raya? We should probably continue following the river. There is more chance of us getting lost heading west." Sasha looked east, the direction they knew the Jiet River to be in. Raya hesitated, not really liking the idea. A river seemed much easier to patrol than the wilderness. But seeing Sasha's expression she conceded and swung her horse east, falling in beside her cousin.

"Besides," Sasha began, "we run into the main road that way."

It was Raya's turn to frown. "No we don't. The road is closer to the river's edge."

"Have you looked at the map?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow, and Raya's expression grew stony.

"I've been this way before, going both directions and yes, I have looked at the map. Have you?"

Sasha hesitated in her reply, having heard something else in Raya's tone besides forced calmness. "We'll make camp soon, and then we will look at the map again together, how does that sound to you?"

Raya relaxed. "Good idea. Maybe we can find a good place by the river for a fire. It's starting to get chilly."

The ground started to decline slowly, and after a little while they could no longer see the lights from the settlement because they were behind a ridge. Kabarak had remained quiet through their discussion, and remained so. Raya thought he was listening, to what she didn't have a clue, and she would wait to find out until he said something.

Gradually they began to hear the sound of rushing water, and then the horses' footfalls suddenly sounded different. The girls looked down, and sure enough, they were crossing the road. Sasha's eyes were wide, and she looked to Raya, realizing something.

"Go and see where those lights are now compared to the road, Raya. I'll hold Gypsie."

Raya nodded, almost seeing Sasha's thought process. She handed off the lead rope and with Kabarak flying silently beside her, she rode a ways up the ridge and stopped when she could see over.

_It's as I thought. _Kabarak said softly. What they saw was a large camp with a few huts and buildings off to the side, in between the road and the river. It seemed that the Empire had found one of the easier crossings and set up a patrol headquarters there.

_Continuing this way will do us no favors. We must go back the other way. _ Kabarak relayed to Sasha. _We must circle around west beyond this ridge if we still wish to be warmed by fire this night. Any light tonight will be seen from a long ways. _

_Alright. _Sasha replied evenly, but it was easy for them to pick up on her feeling of self-annoyance.

_It's not your fault Sasha, even if you did say that we should go this way. No arguing. We will be there in a moment and then we should ride fast. We are all tired. _

"I don't blame her for wanting to go this way." Raya said to Kabarak. "It would be really easy just to follow the river. In a perfect world."

_Yes, in a perfect world. But it does seem that we should consult the map more often. Not that it would have made much of a difference, but at the least to keep track of the roads._

They were all silent when they met up with Sasha, and they rode on directly west, urging the horses to a faster pace. There was a hint of fear around them, by being so close to an imperial post. The chance of running into a patrol was especially high, and in the dark, and not really knowing where they were, the very thought set them on edge.

After what Raya thought to be an hour Sasha stopped her horse and motioned forward, to the dark shape ahead of them, which was most likely a lone tree.

"If you two don't have any objections we'll stop here tonight. We can't go any further."

"Alright, I agree." Raya replied, exhaustion coloring her voice. The horses, sensing their riders tiredness and a stop ahead, picked up their pace towards the tree.

They dismounted, and Raya said,

"I'll untack the horses if you get the fire going."

"Deal." Sasha replied, carefully pulling Taya from the saddle and laying her down away from the horses, and then she grabbed the bag with their fire starter. Raya walked the horses up closer to the tree and as she untacked the three animals she talked to them softly, all the while hearing Sasha searching around in the dark for wood.

After a little while Sasha sat down and tried to light the fire, and to her dismay the wood would not catch. Her first reaction was dismay, then resignation that it was going to take a little bit. But no matter what she tried, nothing worked.

Raya looked over a couple times while she took care of the horses, but Sasha was having little success. She'd managed to get a flame going, but after a few minutes it flickered out and Sasha's frustrated exclamation made Raya sigh. It was apparently going to be a long night.

"How's it going?" Raya ventured a little while after Sasha's exclamation.

"Fine." Sasha tried not to snap her reply, and barely succeeded. Her pride was being battered by nothing but a spark. Raya shrugged to herself and finished brushing and feeding the horses, and then she brought over Taya's bedroll. Luckily their eyes were well adjusted to the dark; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to find where Sasha had put Taya.

"Grrr!" Sasha growled, glaring at the scorched wood. The leaves she'd tried to use hadn't done anything at all, and she was losing her temper. It had never been so hard to light a fire!

"Calm down, Sasha, you'll get it." Raya said softly, and her only reply was a grunt. Raya smiled slightly, and stood from Taya's side and began walking back to the horses to get another bag, when she paused and turned to suggest something to Sasha, just as Sasha angrily threw a stick onto the pile in front of her and said viciously,

"Brisingr!"

It was as if the world stopped moving as a bright flame exploded to life inside Sasha's pile, and then they had a fire. Just like that.

Sasha sat back, gasping for breath, her eyes wide in astonishment. Raya was frozen in surprise, staring at the crackling and flickering fire.

"Sasha… you just…"

"I know." Sasha gasped out.

"Used magic!"

From Taya's side there was a satisfied '_hrmph' _and Kabarak stated in a bored tone_. It's about time. It seems that you just needed a little push in the right direction. _

"Why do I feel as if someone hit me in the chest?" Sasha gasped out, trying to control her breathing.

_Magic, as you know, requires energy. I believe Taya told me once that it would even be likely for you to pass out the first time you used magic, but it was such a small flame anyways._

"It sure didn't feel small." Sasha grumbled, unable to understand if she was excited or afraid. Kabarak's statement didn't help.

"I can't believe that you just did that!" Raya exclaimed softly, and she sounded far more excited than Sasha felt. "Taya was right; you sure do have the talent!"

Sasha looked over at her unconscious cousin, who was illuminated by the light of the fire. She frowned.

"Maybe I do, but how does that help her?" She said quietly, not looking at Raya. "Does this bring us any closer to the Varden?"

_Well, we won't freeze to death before we get there, so that at least is something. Thank you for the warmth, Sasha. _

Sasha took a deep breath, but couldn't help but smile slightly at Kabarak. He could be a pain sometimes, but he always made up for it later.

"And it brings us closer to being better when she's healed, because we will be able to do things well without having caused her much grief along the way." Raya was trying to act light hearted, but the whole subject was gloomy and so Sasha didn't reply for a long minute, waiting for the moment to pass. Besides, Raya's comment was rather strange.

_I believe that is the kind of grief she does not mind. _Kabarak broke the silence, and Sasha winced, wishing he wouldn't continue the subject. But Kabarak had different plans.

_I am going to hunt. If you two want to keep chattering, go ahead, but now that you have a fire I suggest that you use it. _With a couple strokes of his wings he was in the air, and they only heard a whisper as he flew away. Sasha looked at Raya, who looked back.

"You get the food, I'll see to Taya." Sasha said, to which Raya replied,

"Deal."

Sasha moved away from the fire to Taya's side, and gently felt her forehead. She shivered, not from the night air but because her cousin was burning. And there wasn't anything that she, Sasha, could do about it.

* * *

Fire surrounded her.

Everything was burning.

She couldn't move… She couldn't scream… She couldn't cry out for help.

Her body was burning; her head felt like someone was pounding it with an anvil.

Memory's choked her… Good ones, bad ones… Happy days and sad days… She couldn't get rid of them… There was no escaping them.

Why was this happening to her?

_Don't surrender_… a voice echoed painfully through her mind… yet still the fire raged on.


	23. Don't Surrender Part I

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 23, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Fire Surrounded her… Burning Everything… She couldn't move…She couldn't scream…Her body was burning…Head throbbing…

Memory's choked her…Good…Bad…Happy…Sad…

She couldn't get rid of them…

_**Don't surrender**_… a voice echoed painfully through her mind… _**You can do this, Taya… just hold on.**_

* * *

Taya was walking down a hallway of the south wing of the castle, humming softly to herself. She had forsaken her wing of the castle for some quiet, slipping through a secret door so she didn't have to bring one of her faithful bodyguards with her. She knew that probably wasn't the best idea, but her independent side had gotten the better of her… as usual. Her only other option for the day would have been driving her best friend and maid, Kyra, crazy, and Taya had decided to have pity on her.

Taya stopped by a window and looked out to the world outside of the castle. It was grey, with clouds threatening rain. With a sigh, Taya moved on, deciding to visit her horses. Sooner or later one of the Hljodhr Evarinya would find out she had slipped past them, and that would undoubtedly be the place the find her.

On second thought, she should probably go get one of them so they didn't worry.

Taya turned around and was about to go back when she heard voices from behind her. She paused, hesitating. That was the way to the stables, and it was unlikely that a group of people would have been out riding with the threatening rain. Curious, but with uncertainty she stayed where she was, bracing herself for whoever might turn the corner.

But she was still surprised when an entourage of Galbatorix's guards came walking towards, a few of them talking animatedly and another laughing. The man in the lead saw her and frowned, and then stopped. There was sudden silence as the men's attention caught on her lone figure blocking their path. Taya stood tall and unswerving, even though her heart was beating rapidly. She wasn't too excited about being caught alone with this particular group of men. Especially not the leader.

After a moment's pause, the man in the lead bowed almost mockingly, saying softly and patronizingly,

"Milady. Fancy seeing you here… alone."

Sen Karees, captain of Galbatorix's guards, had never liked Taya, and vice versa. He was tall, blocky, and as black hearted as they came. At least Taya thought so. He was hardly good looking, and his pale brown eyes looked almost if they were tinted with orange. He always reminded her of one time when she was a little girl, she was racing around her mother's wing of the castle when she stumbled onto a lone man walking away from her. When she called out to him, he had turned his head and his eyes stopped her in her tracks and froze her to her core, because they were the scariest, reddest-orange eyes she'd ever seen. She'd turned and run the other way, and was found quickly by her mother's bodyguard and brought safely back to her mother.

But every time she looked at Sen she was reminded of that man. Lucky for her, these men were sworn by oath not to touch her, or else she was sure she would be dodging at least Sen's hatred. The other guards just followed along like puppies.

"Not quite." She said evenly. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking." Sen replied just as evenly, trying to stare her down. He had no success. She merely glared at him and he grudgingly answered with a stony expression, except as he spoke he almost smiled.

"We have just returned from the King's business. That's all you need to know, of course."

Taya narrowed her eyes. "Not quite." She growled, and for the first time she really looked at them, and she frowned, counting three less guards than usual, which was unusual. And these men were damp and muddy, so they had been out some time. "You've been in the city?"

"That is where we took care of the King's business, yes. If you must know, we were on the far side of the city."

"Where are Gannon, Trier and your other new puppy?"

Sen's eyes narrowed. "Dead, wounded and… well, gone."

Today was the last day of the tests.

Taya froze, suddenly feeling the cold air around her and she shivered. "What have you done?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but it had a slight quiver as she spoke.

Sen started, and then his expression went neutral. "So, you're quick today. How unfortunate for you. It will weigh heavy on _your _mind now, as you can do nothing… I don't mind, honestly. And it isn't my fault. You figured it out without me saying anything."

"Sen." She growled, trying not to let her fear flare her temper.

"He failed." Sen said simply, staring at her disconcertingly. "And he paid the price for his failure. Now if you will let us by."

"No, if you will let _me _by." Taya brushed past them and they stepped to the side in a hurry, and as she practically ran down the hallway, Sen called after her,

"You'll never find him, Princess!"

Taya nearly tripped and fell down a flight of stairs in her haste, and then nearly ran into one of the castle servant girls.

"My lady!" She exclaimed, and Taya waved her off.

"Please go to my wing and send the guards at the doors to the stables. Quickly! Tell them it's very urgent."

With a quick bow the girl raced off, and Taya sped on. By the time she reached the outer doors she was out of breath, but she kept going until she reached the stables, and then leaned up against the wall to catch her breath. Before she fully recovered she went in, and when the head groom saw her he rushed over.

"What can I do for you, Taya?" He asked almost worriedly, taking in her appearance and assuming the worst.

"I need Antara and Rhys saddled as quickly as you can."

"Of course." Luckily he was used to such occasions as this, especially from Taya. He hurried off and Taya went over to her horse Chester and took him from his stall. As quickly as she could without worrying the horse she tacked him up and bridled him, and then helped the groom saddle the other two horses.

They were leading them out of the stable just as two men with black cloaks jogged up.

"If I wasn't curious as to what is so urgent I would be berating you from sneaking off without one of us." The shorter one said to Taya with a pointed look as he took the reins of the horse named Antara.

"I know you would be, Zen." Taya replied evenly, and then they all mounted as one. As they rode towards the gate, Taya continued. "But if any of you had been with me I never would have known what happened today."

The two bodyguards looked at each other, and then back at Taya expectantly. Taya almost smiled. Zen Drayson and Westen Kliviyan were two of the best people she knew, and could read her better than anyone else except Murtagh and Kyra. They were the mischievous pair of the Hljodhr Evarinya, and made boring days entertaining. But now was not the time for it.

They were allowed out of the gates and Taya picked up a trot, and then explained.

"Today was the last test."

Both men paled, suddenly understanding all too well.

In order to be accepted into the King's guard, there were a series of initiation tests a person had to go through. They were hard tests, mostly mind games to see just how many horrible things you could do and handle. Death was not necessarily a penalty for failure… but it could be depending on the person. If someone was exceptionally talented but failed towards the end of the tests, Galbatorix would rather see that no one else got that person's talents if he could not. Really only twisted or easily morphed people managed to pass.

There had been three men taking that test, and the Hljodhr's and Taya had profiled each of them. Two of the three were usual 'die for the King' sorts, but the third, the youngest, was different. He was quiet and kept to himself, but he also clung to Sen as if there was some sort of need in him. And yet they thought there seemed to be more good in him than bad, but it was hard to tell as it was just a feeling. They didn't know his name, or where he came from, or why he was there, but they'd watched him fight, and someone had taught him well. He was young, but strong. There was a calculation to his movements that told of training and experience.

"I was on my way to the stables, but about to go get one of you when I was interrupted by Sen and his minions. Three men were missing, Gannon, Trier and that young trainee. Sen, when I asked, said that they were dead, wounded, and gone. Something happened today that was not supposed to. The guards had just returned from the far side of the city, and Sen said that he, the young trainee, had failed and paid for his failure. That's what we are doing now. We are going to find him, and hopefully it won't be too late."

Both men stared at her in shock, processing the whole situation. She knew that they were both horrified at the thought of her being alone with Sen and the other guards, but the surprise of the news about the test and its mysterious proceedings and aftermath with their current mission was nearly equal to it.

"And Sen told you all this?" Westen asked softly.

"He had no choice, nor could they hurt me. Quite the contrary. They do have orders to obey me, you do realize. But Sen knew that I'd go look for him."

"Then why are we? What if we do find him?"

"He said we never would, and he was sure of it."

"Then why are we looking?"

"Because, Westen, we are going to find him."

"Taya, it doesn't make _sense. _You know they are capable of murder. What do you hope to find, or gain, by finding this kid? What if he's dead? How will that affect you?"

"At least he will have someone to mourn him." Taya replied stiffly, and fell silent.

Zen eyed her, and then commented,

"What I want to know is what happened. How did he 'fail'? He seemed ready, willing and perfectly able to pass the whole test with flying colors. What happened?"

"Maybe the good side of him won." Taya responded, to which Zen immediately replied,

"Resulting in Gannon dead and Trier wounded? _How?_"

"We won't know until we find him will we?"

"Perhaps not… even then, I'm not counting on it. We are trying to find a needle in a haystack."

The farthest side of the city was to the west, and the further they went from the castle the poorer the city became. The closer to the edge of the city they got the more frequently Taya stopped to ask people if they'd seen the King's guard, but no one had. Finally, Taya was almost about to despair when a young peasant boy informed them that he'd seen them pass that way and ride towards an abandoned area of the west side. Fueled by this, they picked up their pace in the direction the boy indicated, and two more people told them that the guard had passed that way.

And then they reached the abandoned area, which was a group of old, old buildings. The ground before them clearly showed them that the guard had indeed been there, as horse sign was everywhere, mostly centered in front of one building in particular. Taya's heart was already beating fast, and her body was tingling with anticipation. They stopped in front of the building in question and sat there for a moment, and then Zen 'hmmmed' from beside her.

"Well, this is it. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, or I thought it would be. Maybe Sen didn't really think you'd get this far, because he didn't hide their tracks very well. Unless he thought no one had seen or cared which direction they'd gone."

"He certainly thought that I'd never find it…"

"But is the person we are looking for actually here, or somewhere else? They could have moved him if they thought someone would get curious and check out where they went." Westen said worriedly, but Taya shook her head.

"They would leave him here, and if anyone came around he would be a sign of what the guards are capable of doing. Come on."

They dismounted their horses and tied them to the building's porch railing, and carefully followed the footprints up the steps and into the building, which was a house. Inside it was dark and stuffy and damp, and the three of them split up to search the house, but they found nothing. Taya hesitated before walking to the side room windows, and when she looked out, she found there was a sort of enclosed yard between the house and the one next door, and both ends were high walls of stone.

"Let's try out here." She called softly to the other two, who came immediately. She didn't really want to be alone going out there. Then she finally saw the footprints leading outside. It had been too dark and she honestly hadn't thought about a light. So they stepped outside, and the door creaked eerily open. Taya shivered, and she knew without having to see him that the man they were looking for was there. She walked onto the muddy turf, and looked around, and then she fully turned to the side with a horrified gasp, causing Zen and Westen to jerk ever so slightly and whirl in the same direction.

Sagging by his wrists from the wall was their mysterious young man, or what was left of him. His feet easily touched the ground, so when he had been conscious he could have supported his weight.

"Let's get him down from there." Taya said quietly, not trusting her voice. She stepped towards him, but Westen put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. So she stayed where she was while Zen and Westen carefully cut the ropes binding him, and as they hoisted his dead weight between them, they all froze when he let out a nearly inaudible moan, but there was no mistaking it.

"Would you believe that?" Westen breathed. "He's still alive"

"But for how long?" Zen grimaced. "Undoubtedly among other things, he's been flogged, and not for a short amount of time. He's probably already lost too much blood."

"We have to get him back to the castle. I'll be able to heal him there."

"Taya… how are we going to do this? He's rather conspicuous." Westen asked pointedly, but surprisingly Zen shushed him.

"Hush, you. I have an idea."

"I hope it's a good one."

"Aren't my ideas _always _good?"

"No." Taya and Westen said at the same time, but Zen only grinned. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As she turned, something in the mud caught her eye, and Taya turned back to investigate. Trying to ignore the blood stained wall, she reached down and pulled a dagger from the mud. Its hilt was jeweled and rather small, so she doubted it belonged to one of the other guards. The blade was caked with mud, but also blood. Looking on the ground for anything else discarded, she found a long piece of rope. With it she wrapped the dagger so as not to cut herself with it, and she hurried after the bodyguards.

"Put him on Chester." She told them firmly as they reached the horses, and when both men hesitated, she sighed and explained,

"One, I am not finicky about blood, and the gate guards will have less to say if I'm carrying him. Now come on and stop stalling."

Grudgingly they complied, and after Taya had mounted they hoisted him up in front of her. "So, what's your idea, Zen?" Taya asked as they mounted and they started back the way they came."

"It involves a poor, starving and sickly child from off the street."

Taya and Westen looked at each other, and then slowly at Zen, who still only grinned at them.

"I hate it when he does this." Westen growled, rolling his eyes. Taya shrugged, knowing that they'd find out sooner or later.

As they were passing the place where the boy had pointed them in the right direction, Zen suddenly broke away from them and rode down the street, ignoring Westen's exclamation. Taya watched him curiously as he asked someone something, and then he went across the street to a group of kids, and waved at one of them, and the same boy from earlier jogged over to him. Zen leaned down and the two talked for a second, and then Zen reached a hand down and swung the boy up in front of him and trotted his horse back to them.

"Zen?" Taya said pointedly, smiling at the boy, who grinned back, and then his eyes widened when he saw the person in front of Taya.

"_That's _who I'm supposed to act like? He looks… dead."

"Taya, Westen, meet Izaak. Izaak, meet Taya and Westen. And yes, that's who you are supposed to act like, except your role will be much easier than his. And he's not dead, just close to it." To Taya and Westen he said, "I have hired Izaak to play the part of our charge here. The story is for the moment that you, Taya, since you are such a kind hearted person, picked these two kids up from the street and are taking them to the infirmary. The young man you are carrying either dies or is a quick healer, and Izaak here plays the part of whichever, and is the one people see. He told me that he has an aunt in the kitchens, so he can go see her. This is all so that if Sen learns about you bringing someone back from your escapade into the city, there's a fairly solid background to hide the evidence."

"And how much are you paying this young man for sticking his neck out for someone he doesn't know?" Taya asked thoughtfully, trying not to let on how brilliant she thought Zen's idea was. Too much praise and it would go to his head.

"Several crowns… and he asked for a horse."

Izaak grinned at Taya, who grinned back. "I think that's fair enough. But you do realize what you are doing, young man? You _are _sticking your neck out for someone you don't know."

The boy sighed heavily. "It seems a rather easy way to get a horse, actually."

Westen barked a laugh, and Taya smiled widely, but Izaak continued seriously. "Besides, I live on the streets. I'm always sticking m neck out farther than I should, especially for other people. I'm one of the fastest kids in the city, too."

"Something tells me that you and Zen will be best friends before the day is over." It was Taya's turn to sigh heavily, and then she started Chester forward. "Alright you three, let's get home."

Their little party earned a few interested looks, but other than that they were ignored. Taya wasn't exactly recognizable as the Princess, and there were so few who actually knew what she looked like or that she existed that she wasn't worried about the people in the city. It was the castle guards and the people inside the castle she worried about talking.

When they rode across the bridge before the western castle gate, the guards at the gate looked at them in surprise and halted them.

"Milady? What is this?" The captain stepped forward, eyeing Izaak and the form in front of Taya, whose face was hardly visible beneath his hair.

"I'm taking these two young men to the infirmary, Captain." Taya said firmly, staring him down. The captain hesitated.

"Is that wise, Milady, to pick up to kids off the street and bring them into the castle?"

"Is it wise to let them die?"

The captain sucked in a breath, and nodded slowly. "You're right, Milady. Welcome back to the castle, I hope your ride was a pleasant one."

"Thank you, Captain." She replied lightly, and they rode on past the guards and trotted to the stables. It was just starting to mist as the dismounted under the barn overhang, and Westen went to find the groom as Zen helped Taya take her charge down.

"Well, that's lovely. I don't know how you will explain that." Zen said, looking at Taya. Her saddle was stained with blood, as was the front of Taya's shirt.

Chester flared his nostrils and tossed his head, rolling his eyes at the smell of blood, and Taya put a hand on his neck to soothe him.

"You're alright, boy. There's nothing to worry about… or to explain." Taya took up her cloak and wiped off the saddle, and shrugged at her shirt. "That's what I have a cloak for."

Izaak was staring at the limp form Zen was half holding up with wide eyes, seeing his condition for the first time.

"What _happened _to him?" He asked quietly, and Taya hesitated. "I'll tell you in a little bit, Izaak."

Westen came hurrying back. "Alright, he's on his way. We'd better hurry inside before he does come, because he'll be the first one to spread the rumors."

Taya nodded, and deftly tied Chester to a tie ring, and then with an arm around Izaak's shoulders, she started the group off as quickly as they could manage.

"Why are you holding me around my shoulders?" Izaak whispered.

"You're supposed to be sick, kid. Would you rather I carried you?"

That shut him up.

They were safely inside the castle, and Taya was taking a short cut to go through her garden, which would give someone less opportunity to stumble onto them, but as they neared the garden, someone hailed them from behind, and Taya stiffened, then slightly relaxed as she recognized the voice.

"We are kind of in a hurry, Murtagh. Try to keep up."

"Taya, what's going on? I have to tell you… what are you three doing with that kid?"

Taya rolled her eyes. "Going to try to save his life. Do you have a problem with that?"

"You're going to _what?_"

"Not helping, Murtagh." Zen said patiently as Taya held the door to the garden open. "Keep moving, Murtagh. You're a part of this too, now. Quickly quickly!"

Murtagh made a face but didn't say anything, and followed them the rest of the way quietly. Once they were safely in her wing where no one but her people could be, Taya let go of Izaak, and tousled his hair. "Step one complete. Good job, Izaak."

"Who is he?" Izaak motioned with his head to Murtagh.

"That, my young friend, is Murtagh. He's my best friend. He can know what's going on. I trust him."

"Ok, good. Just making sure he wasn't some creep. He kind of looks like one."

Taya snickered. Murtagh straightened as if slapped, and even though she couldn't see his expression, she could imagine it.

"How old are you, Izaak?" She asked as they neared her room.

"Twelve."

"That's kind of what I thought." Taya jumped up ahead of Zen and Westen to her room, and knocked, then entered. Kyra was sitting on her bed, reading a book, and she looked up with relief when Taya burst in.

"Taya! Thank heavens! Where have you been? Raelack came to tell me that you called off Westen and Zen from the wing doors, but he didn't know why."

"Kyra dear, brace yourself. We have a new charge."

"We have a new… Oh my word." Zen and Westen entered, carrying their mysterious young man between them, and Kyra's face went as white as a sheet. "Is he alive?" She asked almost in a squeak.

"Barely. He was one of Galbatorix's trainee's."

Murtagh's eyes widened and he leaned against the door frame, staring at her almost in admiration. As Taya hurried to the bedside and began stripping the covers and the pillows off, Izaak joined her and Kyra looked ready to go into hysterics, but she calmed herself and rushed out to find some more help and the things they would need.

"Is she always like that?" Izaak asked after Kyra was gone.

"Come now, who wouldn't be a little freaked out if someone brought a nearly dead man to them?" Taya replied. "Kyra's fine, it's just a bit much for one day. I hope she finds Shalla and Mari, though. They could handle this better than anyone else."

"Before I forget, Taya, I really do need to tell you that Sen has been scouring the castle looking for you. Not that he ever seems happy, but he really didn't seem happy when I ran across him. I'm glad I found you first, considering the purpose of your spontaneous jaunt into the city."

Taya frowned. "Why would he be looking for me?"

"I think it has to do with the king."

"Oh dear… It's all too close together; I doubt it's related, but still… I don't want to leave here now, though, so Sen and my father will have to wait a little longer."

Izaak froze as he was tossing the discarded sheets onto the couch.

"Who?"

"No one told him?" Murtagh asked incredulously. "I don't think I know enough to understand the depth of what is going on."

"You don't, that's for sure." Westen said seriously. "We will fill you in, just not at this second."

Taya turned from what she was doing to Izaak, who was staring at her.

"I'm not just some girl who lives in the castle, Izaak. I'm the princess. Zen and Westen are two of my bodyguards, and Murtagh is the son of Morzan. Are you sure you want to stick your neck out further?"

"You had to tell him exactly who I was? Now do I not only look like a creep, but I am a creep." Murtagh sighed, looking sadly at Taya.

"He has more cause to be frightened for his life by _my _father, not yours. Yours is dead, for goodness sakes! Mine is ruling the world."

"I guess I'm not really all that surprised." Izaak startled them all with his calm statement. "I mean, what _girl _tries to save a beaten-up-guy's life and practically waltzes into the castle without the guards freaking out? And I guess it just makes sense that you and he would be friends. So, I'm not really surprised." The twelve-year-old went back to helping Taya, blowing them all away. Taya smiled, and shook her head.

"Yep, best friends." She opened the closet and pulled out a pile of faded and slightly stained linens, and placed them on the bed and started to remake it.

"Those look like blood stains." Izaak commented as he helped her layer the sheets.

"They are. This is not the first time I have accommodated a wounded man… just not one so beat up."

"Hurry, Taya. He's getting heavy, and he's not doing so well."

"Alright, set him down on the bed." Taya stepped back and let them lift him onto the bed. Murtagh stepped up beside her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do your best, Taya, and more. Just don't hurt yourself. I'll be back. I'm going to tell Raneck and Kell you three are back and to make sure they tell Sen you will be along as soon as you can. I'll make up some excuse."

"Thanks, Murtagh. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." He turned and walked out quickly, and when he'd left Zen asked,

"What do you need us to do, Taya?"

"I need you two to follow Murtagh and tell Raneck and Kell that absolutely no one is allowed in without my express permission. Obviously that means Murtagh can come in. But that's about it."

"Alright. We'll be back to check up on you."

"Thank you."

Kyra nearly ran into them as the exited the room, and behind Kyra came two other women. The first was a tall brunette and the second had long midnight black hair.

"Shalla, Mari." Zen greeted and let them by, and Shalla, the brunette, replied.

"Hello Zen, Westen."

Mari just nodded her greeting, but she was busy balancing two water bowls. The bodyguards left, leaving the four women and Izaak to take care of the new 'charge'.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Izaak asked, looking between the four girls. Taya made a face, and then asked,

"You said you had an aunt who worked in the kitchens?"

He nodded.

"Ok, Mari, if you'd go with Izaak to the kitchens and bring some food up here, that would be much appreciated. This is going to take a while."

"Of course, Taya. Come on, Izaak." Mari grinned at him, and he grinned back. "Oh, and by the way," He said as they walked out the door, "I'm supposed to be really sick."

Taya smiled to herself as she heard Mari's reply before the door shut all the way.

"I'm sure that was Zen's idea. I'll remember to keep a healthy distance between us."

"Izaak was Zen's idea." Taya explained to Kyra and Shalla, and then they got to work. They worked over their patient for hours, taking breaks when they needed new bandages or medicines. Theirs was not an easy job, because there should have been no way their patient should have survived the beating he got. By the time they were finished cleaning his wounds and bandaging them, he was mostly covered in white. What had Taya worried the most were the gashes on his head and chest, and the wound to his abdomen, which she was fairly certain was made by the jeweled dagger she'd found. The most curious thing they'd discovered was a massive black and green bruise on his right forearm, with a tiny dark spot at the very center. It had Taya worried because she had a feeling it was tied to a drug, but what she didn't know. Yet.

They'd reset a bone in one of his legs, and relocated a shoulder. With her slight magical ability Taya had healed a few of the less fatal wounds, but she knew she didn't have enough energy to heal the major ones. This annoyed her, but she was too worried to think too much about it.

He had a fever, but at that moment it wasn't too high, and with all the care he'd received he was actually sleeping. He hadn't stirred or made another sound, but his heart was still beating and he still breathed. It seemed Taya had won the race against time, for the time being.

Taya, Shalla and Kyra sat down altogether on Taya's couch, and Shalla commented,

"And I thought what happened to Zen was bad."

"Our patient makes at least three of him." Kyra agreed.

Taya nodded, thinking. She was thinking about the bruise on his arm, the curious one. If it was where they'd injected a drug, what drug was it that would cause such a hideous reaction? And what were the drug's effects on his body?

"What are you thinking, Taya?" Shalla asked quietly, seeing the look on her face.

"I'm thinking about what drug Sen would have used on him. What's the cruelest drug you can think of?"

"You're asking me?" Shalla asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just one of your maids."

"Shalla, hardly. You also work in the infirmary, the kitchens, and countless other jobs around the castle. You must have heard something."

"I could say that you're the King's busy-body daughter. Can't you use magic to find out what sort of drug is in his blood stream?"

"I could…"

"It would save a lot of trouble."

"Fine, I'll do it, but only because you're not being helpful." Taya stood back up and went to sit beside their patient, and she put her hand over the bandage that was wrapped around the bruise and closed her eyes.

"You know Shalla, she's pretty tired. This might take too much out of her." Kyra said quietly, but Shalla replied with faith,

"Taya's stronger than we give her credit for sometimes. She can do it easily, especially if it means finding out what else is the matter with him."

Taya tuned them out, and then there was complete silence for a long few minutes. Then Taya stiffened.

"What is it?" Shalla asked her softly.

"_Salcosa_."

"Oh, that's not good at all." Shalla slumped back on the couch, and Kyra looked in growing apprehension between the two of them.

"What's _Salcosa_?" She asked timidly.

Taya stood and crossed her arms, staring at the ceiling.

"_Salcosa _is a mixed drug. Not only does it attack the muscles in your body and cause your nerves to spasm, it keeps its victim conscious, at least until the main ingredients breakdown in the blood stream, and then the victim is supposed to slip immediately into unconsciousness, and IF he or she wakes up again, they momentarily forget all that's happened. I don't know if there are any lasting effects, because I just learned about it a few weeks ago. There's… there's a very high possibility that he went through all of this, or most of this, conscious."

"Oh… my…" Kyra stared at the floor, grasping the horrible thought.

Shalla stood. "I'll go to the infirmary and see if there is something that can counter its effects, unless you don't think that's a good idea because it could hinder his immune system from fighting it."

"No, that would be good. We might not use it, but it would be good to have just in case."

"Alright, I'll be back, but I don't know when." Shalla hurried out the door, and they heard he speak to someone, and there was a knock on the door and Murtagh entered with Mari and Izaak. The three looked immediately to the still form lying on Taya's bed, and then they looked at Taya.

"How is he?" Murtagh asked first.

Taya sighed heavily. "Good and bad, more bad than good. He was in terrible condition and in all honesty he shouldn't be alive, but he is. But I just found out that he was drugged. Shalla's going to see if she can't find an antidote in the infirmary."

Murtagh nodded, catching her avoiding explaining the drug itself. "I'm glad to hear that he's still alive. I came back to see if you can spare an hour to satisfy the wolves before they come tearing in here. The 'she's ill' excuse is only making them angrier… although, you don't really look too good."

"I don't feel too good, either." Taya half smiled and then sighed. "If Mari and Izaak stay with Kyra and watch out for him, then I'll feel a little bit better about leaving. I'll send one of the guys in here just in case something happens, and then he can alert me."

"We'll stay, Taya." Mari bowed her head once, and Izaak nodded his head vigorously.

"Good. I think this won't take very long. The hurry is probably just Sen. The King doesn't usually care too much how long it takes me, as long as I get there. You could probably start a fire in the fireplace, if you wanted too. Unless it's just me thinking it's chilly in here."

"No, it's not just you." Mari said, and she walked over to the fire, Izaak following closely behind like a shadow. "Go on, Taya. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back."

Taya grabbed her cloak, and with Murtagh they left her room. Once they were away from the door, he asked quietly,

"What drug did Sen use?"

"_Salcosa._"

"Oh Taya." He said, and then fell silent. He'd learned about the drug at the same time she had, and they'd both been horrified. Now it was worse, but Taya was glad she knew what it was.

"He's a strong person." Murtagh commented. "I can't even imagine what he went through. If he survives, and doesn't take a turn for the worse, we should probably save his horse at least. Someone will claim it soon. It's a magnificent animal, a big black stallion with one white sock on its left hind leg."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"The horse or the person?"

"The person."

"Actually, no. It's as if it was a secret. I don't know the other trainee's names are either, but there is a certain mystery about this kid."

"We should find his sword too, at that."

"So, to satisfy the wolves and a treasure hunt?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long, Murtagh."

"I can continue looking if we haven't found everything by the time you need to get back. The horse and the sword are easy. You should probably ask the King personally for the horse."

"That's not a bad idea; I think I'll do that. That way no one can dispute my claim."

They reached the doors to her wing, and Zen stepped up beside her, with Westen close beside him. Looming behind them was another Hljodhr Evarinya, a man named Xackzan. He was from the desert, from the Nomadi, and not only was he large in stature, but he was 6'6".

"He'll live for now." Taya said before they could ask. "But we found he'd been drugged with _Salcosa, _so Shalla's gone to find an antidote. I'll go see the King now, to stop Sen from hounding us, and then we are going to claim a horse and other personal items of our friend."

"So, he's our friend now instead of our charge?" Zen asked with a stoic expression. Taya shook her head sadly.

"He's _my_ friend, at least. He has no choice in the matter. And I thought that _I_ was your 'charge'."

Zen made a face, causing them all to laugh.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going so she can get back." Murtagh motioned Taya forward, and Zen stayed behind while Westen and Xackzan fell in beside them. Taya stopped however, and turned back to Zen.

"I need you to go back to my room and stay there, just in case something happens while I'm gone so you can relay it to me. Just don't cause too much trouble."

"I'll try not to, Taya."

"I'm sure." At that she turned and started walking again, and the two guards on the other side of the door, Kell Arder and Sade Feist, her first bodyguards, had heard the whole exchange and so didn't ask any questions but merely saluted jauntily.

Halfway to the king's throne room Murtagh cleared his throat. "Actually, I think I'm going to go search for the sword right now. No, I'm not abandoning you, Taya, I promise. I get this feeling though that to get it I'll have to get there before someone else does. It's part of the mystery."

"Alright, hurry back."

"You do the same." Murtagh turned down one of the corridors and disappeared, leaving Taya, Westen and Xackzan to walk to the throne room alone. They didn't talk about their other 'charge', but about other things, completely random things. They passed a number of people, mostly servants, and they all moved out of the way for the trio.

When they approached the throne room, three of the king's guards intercepted them.

"His Majesty is awaiting your presence in his library, Princess."

Taya frowned, and then shrugged. "Alright, thank you." They changed direction and kept going. Luckily the King's library wasn't much farther than the throne room, but Taya wondered at this. Not that the King was always in the throne room, but he usually was, especially when he wanted to see her.

When they reached the library, there were only two guards stationed there, and they knocked on the door, and it opened. Taya glided into the massive library, which adjoined to the main personal wing, which was the King's. She stopped by the polished oval in the center of the room, and bowed her head to the King, who was sitting opposite her in a high-backed chair, his chin resting on his hand, watching her coolly with dark eyes. She'd become used to the cold stare from those haunting eyes, but for some reason she was always reminded of her mother when she looked into them. When she was little he would stare at her mother the same way he was looking at her now, so maybe that was why. And her mother was always tall and strong and never bent under his gaze, so she would not.

"Hello, daughter." He greeted softly, and she suppressed a shiver.

"Father. You wished to see me?"

"I did. You were a while in coming. But, I see that you do not look well this evening."

"I do not feel well, sir."

"Hmm." He looked thoughtful. "For once it seems your bodyguards told the truth."

Taya narrowed her eyes and replied coolly. "They've never lied."

He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I will have to reconsider my opinion of them. But that is not why I asked you to come here. It was for a much more important matter that I wished to speak with you about."

"I will listen, but I'd like to ask you something first."

The King sighed, but with a wave of his hand he allowed her to continue.

"There is a black horse in the stables, a large charger. I was wondering who had a claim on him."

The King frowned, and then his expression softened, if it could.

"Actually, if you are speaking of the horse I think you are it's the black horse with one white sock on its left hind leg?"

Taya nodded, mentally thanking Murtagh for his description of the horse.

"Hmm. That particular horse's owner came to a very unfortunate demise not very long ago. Are you interested in him?"

"I am."

"You already have two black horses, Taya. Do you need another?"

"Actually, I think I do. I have something particular in mind for this horse."

"Then it is yours. Is that all?"

"I believe so, for the moment."

"Good. At the beginning of the coming week we will be hosting a few guests for a time, for a week or so. Lord Calveen Katzia and his two sons, Sharac and Larel, come from Dras'leona and provide a great deal to the army. Lord Nezir Bretton and his wife Emrita, with their son Tanan and their daughter Deyana come from Belatona. This is only partly a business trip. I would like for you to see that they are welcomes properly. They have been told of your presence, and I am expecting you to greet them and see them settled in."

"I shall do my best. When exactly do they arrive?"

"They arrive the day after tomorrow."

"Oh… I guess I lost track of what day it is. Hopefully that doesn't happen again anytime soon."

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes at her. "It had better not. I do not think I would be very happy with you."

"I will not forget. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No, I do not think so, Taya. You may go now."

Taya bowed her head, and with Westen and Xackzan turned to exit, and then she paused.

"Actually, father, would you call off Sen? His hounding is exhausting, and I have absolutely no peace when you send him to tell me something."

Surprisingly, the King chuckled. "I suppose I should shorten his leash a bit. Today has been a very unusual day. Consider it done."

"Thank you." She emphasized, and then they left the room. After a few minutes of silence, Taya said,

"Let's go to the stables and check out this new horse of mine."

"Wait, you've never seen it?" Westen asked in surprise.

"No, Murtagh told me what it looked like as we were walking to the main doors."

"Well. Will we meet him there?"

"If he found the sword, then yes."

"Good. And by the way, you _and _Galbatorix acted astoundingly civil towards one another. I'm surprised, considering the events of today." Westen glanced sideways at her as he spoke, probably trying to read her expression.

Taya huffed a little. "If I'd been anything else that meeting would not have been as short as it was. I was sorely tempted, but I knew it was better to be 'astoundingly civil'. Maybe it will throw him off track and he won't ask any questions later on. I want there to be no clues as to what is going on behind his back. There are some things he does not need to know."

Westen smirked, and nodded.

"Do you think he will really tell Sen not to bother you?" Xackzan asked quietly, and his deep voice rather soothed her.

"I think he will, with guests arriving soon. Galbatorix doesn't need me harassed, especially when he knows that I will retaliate…" She smiled wickedly. "Like last time."

Both men laughed. "Very true, very true."

They stepped outside, and were greeted by dark rain clouds, and hardly any light. Without pausing they hurried as fast as they could to the stables, feeling a few large raindrops hit them.

"Murtagh?" Taya called once they'd entered the stable, and her friend appeared from a stall halfway down, and he was carrying a second sword.

"You found it!" She exclaimed happily, and he nodded.

"Barely. I was not the only one admiring, or rather, seeking it. One of the guards came in a little after I'd found it and was practically tearing the place a part. It's a magnificent weapon. What about the horse?"

"Mine now."

"Good, because Sen of all people was in here looking at him, and I would have hated to have seen that horse in his possession. The horse's name is Adnarim."

Taya followed him to the stall he'd come out of, and was greeted by a large, soft black nose, intelligent dark eyes and a massive body of a horse.

"Oh my, he is gorgeous." She breathed, entering the stall and running a hand down the horse's neck and shoulder. The horse turned his head to look at her, and she laughed softly, touching him on the nose.

"I might not give him back." She said jokingly, and then exited the stall, and with Murtagh's direction she found the horse's tack and moved it over to her section of the saddle room. She wrote a note and placed it on the groom's board by the door, and it clearly stated that the black horse Adnarim, with the white sock on its left hind leg, was now hers by order of the King.

"Now, if anyone wants to argue, they know where to go." She said simply, and Murtagh handed her the sword he'd saved. She raised her eyebrows, and gripped the handle. It was a hand and a half sword and a tad big for her, but the grip was firm and she liked the feel of it. Along the cross-guard was some writing, but it was too dark to read. The sheath was black leather, well-oiled and in wonderful condition, as was the belt. She slowly unsheathed the sword, and they all admired the shining, grooved blade. Again there was writing, in the groove, but they didn't read it. They heard a door slam at the other end of the barn, and Taya sheathed the sword and they all quickly left the stable. It was barely light enough for them to see, and lanterns had already been lit in the courtyard and along the walls, even with the threat of rain. It still only sprinkled on them, and so instead of taking the way through the castle they cut around and through Taya's garden.

"So, what are you thinking about, Taya?" Westen asked as the ducked under the garden's covered walkway.

"I'm thinking sleep." She said determinedly. "It has been quite an irregular day, so I believe I can safely say that I am exhausted and not sound like I'm whining."

"You don't sound like you're whining. You're stating a fact." Westen replied with a grin.

They reached Taya's hallway, and she motioned at the two bodyguards

"Murtagh can walk me to my room from here. You two get to the front doors and tell the other we are back, and do the night rotation. You, Westen, and Zen if he has behaved can take the night off."

"Thanks, Taya."

They parted ways, and Murtagh said,

"I'll see what I can find out about our mysterious friend, but one of the Hljodhr Evarinya might have more luck. You would have said something by now if the King had mentioned him."

"All the King said was that he'd come to a very unfortunate demise not too long ago. I'm glad I am not the only one who thinks there is much more to him."

"Everyone thinks that, Taya. At least, all of us." He smirked at her. "You really put yourself forward today, Taya. It was a real risk, what you did in order to save him."

Taya sighed heavily. "Hopefully it isn't for naught."

Murtagh shrugged. "I doubt it will be. Hey, do you think Kyra won't jump down my throat when she sees me?"

Kyra wasn't Murtagh's biggest fan, although it was hard to understand why. Taya had never directly asked her because Kyra kept her dislike quiet and loathed him from a distance. It was almost as if sometimes she was trying to protect Taya from him, but separating them was impossible. Their friendship and mutual understanding was too strong, and so Kyra had backed off and treated Murtagh as if he wasn't there.

"I don't know. She didn't act funny earlier, but she was so preoccupied I bet she hardly noticed you. I guess we shall see what she does."

"You'd think she'd get used to me being around."

"Kyra? Never."

They both laughed, and knocked on her door before entering. Taya raised her eyebrows at the little group sitting on her two couches. Raneck Katifa, one of the Hljodhr Evarinya, was sitting beside Kyra, who was sitting beside Mari. Izaak was sprawled on the floor, and Zen and Shalla were on the opposite couch. Everyone was looking at the door when they walked in, and Taya, since she was looking for it, saw Kyra's very slightly annoyed expression when she saw Murtagh.

"Well, hello Raneck! Fancy seeing you here. If you're here, then who's watching the front door?"

Raneck shrugged. "Kell and Sade. I figured they could handle it. Besides, I'm not on duty tonight."

"Hmm…"

"Don't look at me like that! I wasn't going to let Zen stay alone with these girls, are you kidding?"

"Hey!" Zen cried indignantly, and Taya shushed him.

"I hope you haven't been this loud and rambunctious with our patient. If I was as bad off as he is and it was this loud in here I'd still think I was being attacked."

"Now, Taya." Shalla said soothingly, more joking than anything. "We aren't _that _bad. And he's actually seemed to be more relaxed when we are joking."

"Speaking of, how is he?" Taya asked as she walked to the bedside and sat down on the edge, holding out her hand to touch his forehead. He was sweating and very warm, but sleeping soundly.

"He seems to be doing alright. I changed the bandage on his head, and redid the poultice on his arm." Shalla said, getting up and walking over to her. She pointed out a jar on the bedside table. "I found a salve that should counteract the drug, but I don't know how effective it will be since it's been in his body for so long. Hopefully it will help. I snatched it from the infirmary after hounding one of the healers for almost an hour. Apparently it helps draw infection out of animal bites and stings."

"That's interesting."

"That's what I thought. They had a bunch of jars, so I don't think anyone will miss this one."

"Thank you, Shalla. You're amazing."

Shalla raised her eyebrows and grinned. "And you're tired. I also saw to it that Izaak has a clean bedroom right down the hall, and he's already approved of it."

"It was great!" The young boy bounced up off the floor, beaming at Taya. "I've never ever had my own room! This one makes up for it though."

"I'm glad you think so." Shalla said before anyone else could reply to him. "And now it's time to get you over there and ready for bed, you dirty street tramp."

Izaak looked down at himself and shrugged. "I'm not that dirty." He said coolly, and both Shalla and Mari laughed.

"You're still dirty, kiddo." Mari said, standing up and pushing him towards the door. "And we prefer that you're clean when you go to bed. Goodnight, Taya. We'll be back in the morning."

"Thank you, Mari. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Mari grinned wickedly and shot a glance at Zen, who was still on the couch. "Oh, not really, but it's apparent that we have a little double on our hands."

"What are you looking at me for?" Zen asked suspiciously, and Shalla merely shook her head at him.

"Maybe one day you'll see, Zen. Goodnight, all." Shalla turned and followed Mari and Izaak, and they could hear his indignant protests as they walked off down the hall.

"Alright you two, I think we are good here for now." Taya said to Zen and Raneck. "I know where to find you if I need you."

"Yes, you do. Come on, Murtagh, you can leave too."

Murtagh frowned at Zen, more surprised than anything. "Oh I can, can I? I don't think I've been released by the right person, though. Your rope is only so tight, Zen."

Raneck snickered, and Zen stared at him incredulously. Murtagh looked over at Taya who was smiling and shaking her head.

"Do you want me to go?"

"What an absolutely ridiculous question." Taya replied. "But, you know I'm exhausted so I guess you can go."

"Alright. Rest well, Taya. Come on Zen, Raneck, we've been dismissed."

Raneck stood with Kyra and he kissed her slightly on the cheek, and then followed Murtagh and Zen out. This left Taya and Kyra alone with their sleeping patient, and Taya watched her friend as she straightened the couch pillows and other little things around the room. Her expression was stiff, and the feeling radiating off of her was annoyed. Taya shook her head in wonder and asked bluntly,

"What in the world is bothering you, Kyra?" She already knew the answer, but with Murtagh's question earlier, she thought it was time that light as shed on the mystery. Kyra sat down, and then stood back up and went to the window.

"Murtagh bothers me."

"Ahh. Why?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Kyra turned to her, her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps, but Murtagh is not an apple, so what does that have to do with you not liking him?"

"I didn't say I didn't like him."

"No, you despise him. Answer my question, Kyra."

Kyra winced at her tone of voice, but she didn't back down.

"He's Morzan's son. That's enough for me to distrust him."

"And I'm Galbatorix's daughter. Your excuse is pathetic."

Kyra stepped back, staring at her. "You're different."

"I am not. I'm Murtagh's best friend. I don't like the memory of his father, who is dead and my father is very much alive, but that's Morzan, not Murtagh. I'm Taya, not Galbatorix. You don't have to like him, but you can at least be civil to him."

"Every time I look at him or hear his voice I think of Morzan. That is what is different about you two."

_There has got to be more than this! _Taya thought to herself angrily, but say calmly,

"Kyra, what did Morzan do to you? To make you despise his son so much?"

Her friend tensed, and said softly,

"He killed my father."

_Oh dear._

"That was Morzan, not Murtagh, Kyra! You're blaming his son for something he didn't do. He didn't choose his father, just like I didn't choose mine. Are we so different, really? Murtagh is not bad person, but you're making him seem like one. He's one of the best people I know, and I am not just saying that. You must understand that what you are thinking is wrong, and holding a grudge against someone's child is wrong. You know that. You should know that only too well. What about Raneck?"

"What… about him?"

"Weren't your father and his father mortal enemies? Didn't you not like him at first because your father had taught you to despise his father, and so despise his family? How did you work around that? I remember when you nearly strangled him when you found out who he was. Now you two are considering getting married? I'm not saying you should do that drastic of an attitude change towards Murtagh, but do you see what I mean?"

"I… can't…"

"He's not a bad person, Kyra. You're seeing and hearing someone who cannot hurt you anymore. Just think about it."

"And when I think of my father?"

"You think of your father. And when you see Murtagh, you see Murtagh."

Kyra hesitated, and then nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Taya said. She stood and walked over to Kyra and hugged her. "That's all I'm asking right now… except one more thing."

"What?" Kyra questioned suspiciously.

"That you go and get some sleep. I can manage here by myself, and you look as tired as I feel."

"If you insist…"

"I do. Strongly. In fact I will walk you to the door to make sure you actually leave."

"Alright, alright, alright! I'm going. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kyra." Taya said as Kyra shut the door behind her, and then Taya fell onto her couch and closed her eyes, finally allowing her body to relax.

"Well, that was interesting." She said to herself quietly. "I hope that helped…" She was just about to fall asleep when a pitiful moan escaped her patient, and she practically flew to the bedside and felt his forehead again. His fever had risen, and she was suddenly worried about the salve Shalla had put on his arm. What if it actually made his condition worse? He was twitching feebly, and she hoped he wouldn't hurt himself even more.

She forced herself to calm down, and placed a cool rag on his forehead.

"You're going to make it through this." She said softly. "You've come this far already and I am not going to let you give up now, especially not with all the effort I've put into you. I am going to figure out why this happened to you, and who you are, and I want to hear your version of it. So, you get better. And relax because you're safe, no one can harm you here. Rest and heal."

To her surprise he sighed deeply, and lay still. Taya sighed too, and stood up.

"Good man. Now, goodnight." She went back to the couch, but this time grabbed a blanket and a pillow and made herself comfortable. She was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

* * *

_Where a memory had been, there was only blackness. Somewhere in the distance someone laughed and there was intense heat around her. Taya looked around, fear rising inside of her, and then she jumped when a silky voice said from behind her,_

'_How does it feel, Princess? To see things from your life again, replaying in your mind as if they were happening right now? Watching as one of your dearest friends suffers unimaginable pain for _failing _to do his King's will? And what is it like to be at deaths very door, by the hand of the man you love? Tell me.'_

_Taya whipped around at the all-too familiar voice and she choked back a scream as Morzan advanced towards her, except this Morzan in her mind was mutilated, scarred and horrifying. As he would have been after Brom had killed him on the battlefield._

'_Leave me alone, you! You can't be here!' She yelled at him, backtracking. _

'_You can't run from me, Taya. I'm a part of the poison running through your veins, a very effective measure by your father. I'm here to help you remember why you're here, and to help make your death that much more painful. You're trapped in your mind as your friends, your puny little friends, try to save you, but they will all die in the end. Just as your precious friends in the castle have and will.'_

'_No! They aren't dead! And they will not die, I won't let that happen. I can't. This is my mind; I don't want you in it.'_

'_Yes, they _are_ dead, as you are dead to them. All except one… but his fate is sealed, and his life is once again your father's. The one who would give more than his life to save you, to find you? The one who you push away all the time? Here, I'll show you something.'_

'_No!' But a new image flashed before her eyes, of 6 men lying dead on the ground… all the men she cared about, the ones who cared the most for her, her faithful bodyguards… except one was missing._

_Zen…_

'_You are telling me lies, Morzan.' She growled, facing him, but tears were streaming down her face. 'Go! I want no more of you.'_

'_I'll be back. There's so much more to show you.' He disappeared without a whisper, and there was silence in the blackness, and Taya shivered. The warmth had gone away, and she wished it hadn't. It had been the only thing comforting about her mind. _

'_Will I survive?' She asked herself, and then she sank to the ground. Her voice was hard when she replied to herself. 'I must. And I will. I will not surrender my life without a fight.'_


	24. Don't Surrender Part II

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 24, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

_Taya's head was pounding, and her legs felt weak. She didn't let herself fall, even though the thought of sitting down was tempting. Something was happening to her surroundings… she could not rest. She could not give in…_

_Then suddenly before her what had been darkness turned into a garden. She found herself standing by a fountain, with blooming rose bushes lining the gravel walk. Before her, beneath a tree and among tall, lush grass stood a man, and at his feet was a still figure. Taya's heart seemed to catch in her throat and her hand went to her mouth to stifle her outcry. The figure on the ground was a woman. She had crumpled to the ground on her side, her brilliant red hair a tangled mess on her shoulder and the ground. She was wearing a white gown, and the gown was colored red with blood on her back. Not far from her head was a silver circlet that had been dislodged from her head when she'd fallen_.

_The man above her was turned away from Taya, and in one of his hands he held a dagger, and she could see the jewels on its hilt. He was tall, with black hair, and was dressed in a kingly fashion with a gold crown on his head._

"_Mother…" Taya whispered in horror, and jumped when a voice spoke from beside her._

"_Yes, you are correct. That is your mother, and your father. This was how it was when she died." Morzan said from beside her, and his different colored eyes burned with glee as he spoke, as he knew what he said broke her heart._

_Taya's legs gave out then and she fell to her knee's, staring at the scene before her in shock. She choked and several tears streamed from her eyes._

"_Aww, so the hard-edged princess can cry after all. How… pitiful, really." He paused, waiting to see if she'd say anything. When she didn't, he continued matter-of-factly. "She deserved it, you know, the little traitor. I don't know why she thought she could hide her treachery from the king. It does not pay well to be a spy… and he spared her no favors just because she was his queen. She _was_ rather worthless."_

"_Shut UP!" Taya yelled, looking up and glaring at him through blurry eyes. "Why… are you doing this to me? And don't you DARE say my mother was worthless! He only found out because of you!"_

"_And he molded me, so it was really him. I'll say whatever I wish, there's nothing you can do about it. And I am doing nothing to you. I am just the bystander. Of course I'll gladly tell you how he did this once you've died and joined me. The more scenes you see, the closer you are to deaths door."_

_Taya lunged to her feet, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She slammed her foot into the ground as she growled in his face, "I will NOT die, you worthless… DEAD coward. I know why Galbatorix is doing this to me. He knows that I despise him with every fiber in my body. Now I have even more reason too, since I know he killed my mother. He wants to see me suffer…. But then why not just kill me quickly and see it for himself? Why wait? Why give me the chance to fight back?"_

_Morzan laughed incredulously. "Fight back? You certainly are delusional, little princess. There is no way to fight back. But you're lucky that I am here, because I know the purpose of his poison, of your slow death sentence."_

"_Purpose?" She yelled. "What purpose?"_

_Morzan raised an eyebrow and considered something, and then he decided to oblige her._

"_So your little friends can watch you suffer and be completely helpless, unable to do anything at all to save you, and of course for you to suffer beyond their puny imaginations for what you have done."_

_Taya narrowed her eyes as cold shivers raced up and down her spine, thinking of Raya and Sasha traveling across Alagaesia without knowing if she would survive. An overwhelming urge to punch Morzan suddenly came over her, and she barely managed to stop herself from wiping the smirk off his face. After all, he was dead and merely a part of the drug, so it really wouldn't do any good. _

"_If that be the case," She snapped back, "why don't you leave me to suffer in peace? You're doing nothing here… and let me make something clear. I will never join you, even if I die. I will not give in to this poison, or to Galbatorix. There is still a race to run!"_

"_If you think you can somehow defeat him, you are sillier than I thought." Morzan scoffed. "He cannot be defeated. That is the truth."_

"_And when have you ever told the truth?" Taya snapped again, flexing her hands. "You could never tell the truth, Morzan. Your whole existence is a lie."_

"_Then so is yours."_

_Taya's fist clenched and she struck out, catching him in the face. To her glee her hand collided solidly, and he jumped back with a howl. And then he disappeared, and she stepped back as a brilliant white light appeared and then she was thrown into her earlier memory, only it had skipped ahead to the day after the next, the day the guests were supposed to arrive in Uru'baen. _

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Zen Drayson said slowly. Taya rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, but she was grinning ear to ear. She was facing Zen, Weston, Xackzan and Murtagh in the hallway by her bedroom, and she had just made a proposal to them. They were all relaxed, and in good moods, so she had a feeling no matter what Zen said, they would agree.

"You are giving us, or the three bodyguards, a day off, and then asking us to use that day off to technically guard you as we go to the lake outside of Uru'baen, ride around, and then come back in time to confuse the noble guests of Galbatorix, with the possibility of a huge storm coming and us getting drenched, and then giving us the option to take this precious day off and go into town and leave you all by yourself?"

"That's how I thought it sounded." Weston chimed in, looking sideways at Zen. "I think you should-"

"Oh shut up." Zen scoffed, "I wasn't finished yet." He turned back to Taya and asked incredulously, "What kind of options are those?"

"Your options, Zen." Murtagh answered, and Weston tried to keep a straight face. Xackzan shook his head, and said,

"I think I like Taya's proposal."

"I never said I didn't." Zen snapped.

"I think he sort of did." Murtagh drawled, and then he looked up at Xackzan. "I think I do too, Xack. What do you think, Weston? I'm game."

"So am I. Let's go before we lose any more light."

Taya and the three of them turned and started walking away, and Zen asked frantically,

"Wait, what about me?"

They all stopped, and Taya said slowly, "I thought you wanted to use your precious day off and go into town?"

Zen narrowed his eyes and said pointedly, "And leave you by yourself? What, are you kidding? There is no way I'm leaving you with these three either." He glared pointedly at Murtagh as he fell in beside them, and Murtagh just grinned.

They stopped by the kitchens to pick up a picnic lunch, and were helped by Shalla. She couldn't ask Taya anything for fear someone would wonder, so Taya answered her unspoken question as they packed her saddlebags.

"He's fine today. The salve seems to be working. He gave me a scare last night because his fever went up, but it came back down early this morning. I don't think he's out of the woods by a long shot, but there's hope. If you have time, come by this evening. Izaak would love to see you. Mari's been sticking it out with him."

Shalla smiled at her. "I think I will. You might be tied up for a while today, though. I heard a rumor in the kitchens that there's going to be some sort of private dinner for the arriving guests?"

Taya groaned. "I wish he would have told me. Gah, that's annoying! Thanks for being informed, Shalla, you are amazing!"

Shalla rolled her eyes and put the last item in the bag and buckled it up. "I'm glad I can make your life just a tad less hectic. Have fun today." She looked at the three waiting men and raised an eyebrow, pointedly looking at Zen. The blond haired bodyguard raised an eyebrow back, and Taya laughed.

"Thanks, Shalla. See you later." Taya led the way out and to the stables, and once there everyone split directions to their horses. Taya paused to pet Adnarim, her mysterious patient's horse, and then took Chester from his stall. A little down the aisle Weston and Murtagh were laughing about something, and she saw Zen glare at them, and then he disappeared outside because his horse, Antara, was in an outdoor paddock that day.

"What's so funny?" Taya hissed when Zen was safely outside. Weston snickered like a little kid.

"We figured out why Zen couldn't let us go without him."

"He's too chicken to go off and do anything by himself." Murtagh said sadly, successfully keeping a straight face.

Xackzan shook his head as he came out of the tack room. "Give him some credit, you two. At least he's smart and an excellent archer. He could shoot straighter than either of you any day."

There was a pause, and then Weston replied, "Too bad we brought lunch."

He received three very confused stares and then he finished matter-of-factly, "Zen could've shot us a chicken for lunch."

Taya gasped, startling them. "Weston, how could you think of such a thing? He couldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Weston asked in confusion.

"Because he'd be shooting one of his own kind!" She hissed as the back door opened, and Zen was greeted by hoots of laughter. He eyed them suspiciously, which only made them laugh harder, and then he growled,

"Oh, I know you were talking about me. Continue, I don't care. Keep acting like 10-year-olds."

"You left yourself wide open, Zen. But we will refrain from being silly now, for your sake." Taya said, staring down Murtagh and Weston, who were having a hard time getting over her comment.

"_Thank you." _Zen drawled, saddling Antara quickly. "I feel so special."

"You should." Xackzan clapped him on the back as he headed outside, Taya right behind him.

"But I am glad that you're coming with us, Zen." Taya said as she mounted Chester. Murtagh and Weston exited the stable in time to hear her next statement. "Because you'll add some sanity to this group of lunatics."

Weston's jaw practically dropped to the ground, and Murtagh just laughed.

"Because he isn't a lunatic at all." Murtagh said, mounting in tandem with Weston. "I certainly am not the one who jumps into the fountain in the summer, or tricks people into-"

"Ok, don't even go there." Zen cut him off and glared at him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine, fine." Murtagh rolled his eyes, and then Taya led them out of the castle grounds and into the city, out of the city and towards the lake beyond the city and some of the outlying farms. It was one of their usual hangouts because it was out of the way and not many people travelled there. It was a fairly long ride but they all enjoyed it, as did their horses. It was a good way to escape, but that day it also tied into Taya's plan for receiving the king's guests. She hardly planned to be easy on them.

They spent most of the day around the lake, just relaxing and practicing sword fighting, and then the wind started picking up and grey clouds started rolling in at a magnificent speed, so they decided it was time to head back. They started off towards the castle at a brisk trot, watching the approaching storm warily.

Taya looked towards the road, and noticed two blurs in the distance. She pointed them out.

"I bet you that those are our esteemed guests, trying to beat the storm just as we are. Come on, I want to get there before we get drenched, and just before they get there!"

"See you there!" Zen yelled as he nudged his horse into a run, and Taya laughed, leaning low over Chester's neck and she spoke softly to him. The big horse's ears twitched and all of a sudden he leapt forward, stretching his legs eagerly across the ground. Behind her, Weston, Murtagh, and Xackzan let their horses enter the race, and the land echoed with the pounding of the five horses' hooves. Taya pulled ahead of Zen, but Murtagh's horse surged up beside her and they were running neck to neck, full tilt, along the path towards the castle. Weston was not far behind either of them, with Xackzan behind him. Antara, Zen's mare, was giving him some trouble, so he quickly fell into last place. They finally slowed their horses when they neared the gate, Murtagh and Taya tying for first, but no one cared.

When they reached the gate, they were barely ahead of carriages and their horses were prancing, ready for more, and everyone was grinning widely, exhilarated. Taya patted Chester on the neck and looked at her friends. They certainly looked like a motley crew, and she knew she didn't look any better. Between the lake, sparring, riding hard, and the humidity from the storm, she doubted none of them looked like bodyguards and she certainly didn't look like a princess.

Oh well. The guards knew them and their whereabouts that day, so why should she care?

"So, Taya," Murtagh asked quietly as they approached the gate just ahead of the carriages, "what _is _your plan? You hardly look the part of a princess, so I doubt they would believe you if you told them who you were. What's your game?"

Taya smiled. "Does a princess have to always look the part?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that smile. Don't be too mean, Taya. Your lighter side is much more agreeable to be around."

The guards saluted them, and Taya noticed that they were the same men that they'd passed on their way out, hours ago. She frowned and hailed the captain, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Captain!"

He paused, and turned slowly around and walked hurriedly to her side. Taya knew that she was holding up the carriages, and she saw out of the corner of her eye someone lean out of the second, but she kept her attention on the captain, who seemed rather nervous.

"Captain Rosen, what _are _these men still doing here? I believe that the guard was supposed to be switched an hour or two ago, yet these men still stand here, weary on their feet. Do not tell me we are expecting a full day's duty from them? Or that we have lazy guards who do not report on time? I do not think that you would like to work through the heat of the day and then through a storm. I cannot and will not sanction it."

The captain was obviously surprised, and he snapped to a relieved attention. "They shall be relieved at once, Milady. I will see that it does not happen again."

"Wonderful. Good evening, gentlemen!" Taya threw the guards a jaunty salute and entered the city, happy to see the relieved and thankful looks the men gave her. Well, she did care about people, no matter what other people said.

She was satisfied when she heard Rosen bellow "Where are those replacements?!" and then a scurry of metal as men shifted positions. She thought she heard a relieved sigh, and imagined that someone had thought that he was going to be relieved of his duty.

They stopped a ways from the gate on the road to wait for the carriages, and Taya glanced at her men. She frowned, looking at Weston, who at her expression finally allowed himself to laugh. Zen too was grinning madly, and Taya shook her head at them. Murtagh, who was beside Weston, rolled his eyes and whacked him over the head, causing everyone to laugh. Taya's confrontation with Captain Rosen apparently had been amusing to them all.

The carriages were stopped for an inspection, and there were some heated words from inside one of the carriages. Taya grimaced, and then sighed. She despised being the welcoming committee.

"Come now, Taya. Don't let a few lords and ladies get you down." Murtagh laughed, and she made a face.

"Easy for you to say, Murtagh. You aren't the one who has to deal with them."

"Not directly, no. When I'm around you, yes."

The carriages started on again, and Taya shot a half serious look at the guys, who straightened and tried to not look like they were amused, but there were still traces of laughter on their faces. Taya started whistling, and then waved the drivers to stop. The two carriages did so, and there was an exclamation from the first, and then someone spoke rather loudly from the second.

"Why in Tavron's name have we stopped again? Is there a second gate? And where is that blasted bottle?"

Taya tried to hold back a snicker. They apparently had a drinker in their company for the week. So much the better sometimes. A calm male voice answered,

"No, father there is not a second gate. I don't know why we are stopped, actually, but I'm sure it's for a good reason. And remember, you ran out of your drink halfway to the city walls. I am sure the King's grace will provide you with some once we are settled in the castle."

"If we ever reach the castle." The older man grumbled, and Taya heard someone behind her cough over a laugh.

The window of the first carriage opened and a young lady stuck her head out, and shot a disdainful look at the last carriage, and then turned to say something to the driver when she spotted Taya and her company in front of the carriages.

"You there! Why are you stopping us? We are expected at the castle, so I would warn you to move along."

Taya raised an eyebrow and leaned on her saddle. "I beg your pardon? Oh dear, you must be Deyana Bretton of Belatona. If I had not been told to escort you, I think I would let you get lost."

Deyana Bretton of Belatona, for so it was, obviously could not believe what she'd just heard. She stared at Taya in growing anger and astonishment. Taya knew she certainly did not look her formal part, but she hardly needed a formal appearance to make an impression.

Taya looked at the drivers, who both smiled slightly at her, wondering at her. "If you will follow me, good drivers, we will lead the way to the castle."

"Yes, Lady." The first driver said, with a very thick accent. Before Taya turned Chester, she noticed the young man sticking his head out of the second carriage's window to see what was going on. He seemed to do a double take at her, and then she turned and started off.

"How dare she say such a thing to me! What impudence. And to think, she knows who I am! I will not be treated with such disdain. And I thought we were supposed to be met by the princess, not some smart-mouthed servant."

"Shush daughter, before your tongue carries you away. We were told that the princess _might _greet us. That does not mean she will, and I did not expect us to have the honor of an escort. You were not too agreeable, besides."

Taya didn't hear if Deyana replied, because Murtagh sidled his horse close up next to her and said softly,

"Well, that was different. I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting week. I wonder what the rest of the characters are like."

"We'll find out soon enough. Prepare yourself, my friend."

Murtagh chuckled. "If I must. You seem to be already fully prepared. You're going to give them quite a shock, you know."

"I know of at least one person who deserves it."

"Easy, Taya. Your dark side is starting to show again."

Taya rolled her eyes at him, and then there was a mighty clap of thunder above that ended the conversation and had them urge their horses on a little bit faster as it started to sprinkle. When they reached the castle gates Taya waved at the guards, who saluted back and didn't attempt to stop them. They circled the courtyard and the head groom hurried out to hold Chester's head as Taya and the others dismounted. Taya turned to the carriage drivers.

"If you will, gentlemen, the groom will show you where you can put your horses and gear, and I will make arrangements for you in the castle. I will send a servant for you soon."

The drivers tipped their hats to her, and followed the groom and Xackzan to the stables. Then Taya turned her attention to the guests, and she waved them into the castle. The two guards at the door saluted her, and she bowed her head with a smile. Once inside, they were in a well-lit receiving hall, with tall pillars and a marble floor, with fantastic designs carved into the walls from the days of the elves. Yet to Taya, there had always been darkness associated with the designs, and in the whole room. She wondered what had happened here long ago.

Taya turned on her heel suddenly and faced the guests, forcing them to halt. She surveyed them silently, knowing that she was unnerving them. Deyana Bretton stood beside a young man who looked very much like her, who Taya guessed to be her brother, Tanan. He was tall, but he seemed young, especially about his features as there was still a hint of adolescence there. Their father, Lord Nezir, was tall and thick with thick brown hair and brown eyes, and a beard. His eyes were keen, and they watched her just as she watched him. His wife, Emrita, was of medium height with blonde hair, which both of their children had, and blue eyes. She looked like a quiet, pleasant woman.

The others were the Katzia's, and Taya's gaze was first drawn to the younger son. He was not looking at her, but around the room. He was lean, tall, and his fine features reminded her of an elf. He had very light chestnut hair, and she couldn't see his eyes. Almost reluctantly she looked at his brother, who was taller, more built, and he seemed at ease in the strange surroundings. His hair was as black as night, and rather unkempt. She was closer to him than anyone else, and was fascinated by his copper colored eyes. She could almost make out her own reflection in them, which was suddenly disconcerting and she moved onto their father.

Lord Calveen Katzia was as tall as his oldest son, heavier, and he looked rather intimidating, except it was obvious that he was a drinker which lessened the effect on her. His hair was dark and greying at the temples, and besides the look of a man who drinks a lot, he seemed worn to Taya, as if life had not been easy on him.

"Welcome, guests of the king, to Uru'baen castle." Taya said softly, but her voice echoed in the hall, adding mystery and command to her tone. Everyone's attention was riveted to her, and she couldn't help but feel rather smug. "I hope that you enjoy your accommodations and your stay here. If there is anything you need, a servant will see to it but please do not harass them." She looked straight at Deyana. "They do the best they can. I expect that there will be a dinner in your honor this evening, and so one of the king's servants will inform you."

As if on cue two manservants appeared, and Taya nodded to them. "Would you show our guests to their accommodations, please?"

"Of course, milady."

"Very good. Now, good evening, sirs and ladies." Taya bowed slightly, and then turned and with the others following, exited the entrance hall. From behind them they heard an exasperated noise, and Deyana Bretton's voice filtered to them.

"Oh! To think we would be treated so meanly on arriving here. She was positively horrid. I will be glad if I never see her again, and I'm sure when whoever is in charge of her hears of this she will be put in her place."

"For once in your life daughter, be silent!" They heard a touch of panic in Lord Nezir's voice. "There is more to that young woman than we know… far more than we know. So be silent!"

"Well," Weston commented softly, "at least we know that one of the guests is observant."

"He certainly gets points for that. But Lord Katzia is still my favorite. You know, if you look past the effects of drinking, I think he would be the strongest and most influential of them all. There was something about him… I'm curious to know more about their family." Taya mused, and then there was another loud crack of thunder that caused her to jump. They could hear the sudden downpour of rain on the castle roof, and everyone looked at each other and grinned. They all loved the rain.

"I heard that Lord Katzia's wife died a couple years ago from a disease. From what I understood he started drinking immediately afterwards. But even as a drinker, he is smart and invaluable to the king. He has a lot of military influence." Murtagh said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"That's not hard to believe. I wonder what his sons are like."

"Well, as you said there's probably going to be a dinner tonight, so I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. We will have to keep an extra careful eye on you, with those two around." Weston teased, and Taya whacked him on the shoulder and glared, but she laughed.

"I am not averse to that, considering we don't know them. Just give me a little space and I'll be fine. And to counter that, I'll have to keep my eyes on you guys with this Deyana girl around."

Zen's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head and he coughed. "Are you kidding? If she comes my way I'll turn and run the other way!"

"Good thinking, Zen." Taya smiled, but before she could say anything else they had reached the doors to her wing, and were greeted warmly by Kell Arder and Raneck Katifa.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. Again. Next time I'm going on this adventure. What's news?" Raneck asked curiously, having noticed their mixed expressions.

"We have 7 guests, one who is a slightly panicked, but very observant Lord, his prissy daughter and another Lord who is a heavy drinker with an imposing aura. Only time will tell about the others." Zen explained, and Kell raised an eyebrow.

"A prissy daughter? Just what we need. No doubt she was pretty, too."

Taya gave him a strange look, and he shrugged. "Usually the prettier ladies are the prissy ones, especially if they have an influential family. At least that's what I've found around here. You don't count in that category at all, dear Taya. I can only imagine your reaction to her."

Weston and Murtagh laughed. "You should have seen her, Kell." Weston said. "She had them going the whole time, and Deyana Bretton, the daughter, got the brunt of it. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out _Taya_ IS the princess."

Raneck widened his eyes. "They didn't know?"

"No, Taya never said anything and Deyana jumped to the conclusion that she was Taya's servant, or someone of the sort."

"Oh dear. That will be some dinner this evening. On that topic, one of Galbatorix's guards came by not too long ago and informed us when we said you were out escorting the guests about the dinner tonight. Same time as usual, and formal."

"Obviously it's formal. Did they say that it was raining, too?" Taya said sarcastically, and Kell tsked at her.

"No, they didn't. Be nice. On another topic, we've only had word from Kyra once, and that was to say that our friend was fine, just that his fever had kicked up a bit and she wanted to know if we'd heard from you. This was an hour or two ago."

"Thanks, Kell. Come on, troop, let's go see what's going on. I'll make sure that Sade and Larton are here to swift shifts with you two. You're coming with me tonight."

"Really?" Raneck said, slightly shocked. "Since when have you let me go to a party and not guard the darned door?"

"Since tonight." Taya shot back, and opened the door, and Zen said quietly,

"Now you can take Kyra on a date! She will be shocked."

"Ohhh shut up, Zen." Raneck growled, causing everyone to laugh. They hurried to Taya's room and slipped quietly in to find Shalla and Kyra sitting across from each other, concentrating on a game, and Izaak and Mari arm wrestling. The street kid was almost winning when his attention was broken by them walking in the door.

"Aha!" Mari cried, and Izaak groaned.

"Come on! Rematch!"

"No way, kiddo. Winner of the last game was over all winner. That was the deal."

"But they walked in the door! That's hardly fair!"

Mari grinned and ruffled his hair, then greeted Taya.

"Great timing, you guys. I was about to get beaten by a kid!"

"How did the day go?" Shalla asked, standing up.

"Let's just say it is going to be an interesting week." Zen said, and Shalla rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it always around here?"

"Hey, Taya, can I ask you something?" Izaak cut in, jumping in front of Taya, and she looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know… can you?"

"Can I stay here in the castle with you guys? I want to be a _Hljodhr!"_

The room went dead silent except for the sound of breathing, and Taya looked slowly at Mari and then Shalla.

"Why?" Taya asked softly, and Izaak looked confused.

"Because… well, you're awesome, and you care about people… and I've never really had anyone who cared about me. And you're not like what I thought a princess would be like, Taya. I can see why all the _Hljodhr Evarinya _stay with you. They're your family. And you're saving a person that you don't even know. Why would I want to go back to the streets? I'm just another nobody there. You all treat me as if I'm somebody."

It took Taya a minute to reply. She hadn't really thought about Izaak. He'd been randomly thrown into the picture because of Zen, but he was a good kid, and likeable, and now that she thought about it she couldn't stand to see him back on the streets. That was out of the question. But to keep him around, all the time?

"We would never send you back if you didn't want to go, Izaak. As for you second question, at this time you are too young to officially be a _Hljodhr Evarinya_. But, I am certain there is something we can find for you to do that is more agreeable to all of us. And if you haven't changed your mind by the time you're old enough and we all still get along, we will see about you being a _Hljodhr_." Taya looked around at the others, who all nodded slightly in agreement. Izaak nodded too.

"Fair enough." He said, and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Taya."

Taya couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, Izaak." She then turned to Kyra.

"Kyra my dear, you are going on a date tonight. Raneck is taking you to a formal dinner."

"Wonderful!... But then who will watch him?" Kyra motioned to the young man on the bed.

"I will." Shalla piped in. "I do not have anything else to do this evening. Izaak can watch him with me."

"I've been called to help with the dinner," Mari said almost sadly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's alright, Mari. Alright guys," Taya looked at the three men. "Off you go. You have to get ready too. And make sure Sade and Larton get to the front doors."

Murtagh nodded. "Oh the joy I am feeling in my heart at the idea of a formal dinner."

"Stop complaining! Get on with you."

"Would you like an escort?" Murtagh asked as he, Zen and Weston were shooed towards the door. Taya stared at him blankly. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll meet you in the receiving hall."

"Good. See you there." Taya went and sat down beside their patient and checked him over. His fever was very slight, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The ladies had just recently changed his bandages and poultices, so there wasn't anything for Taya to do except sit and watch him, and wonder. After a little while Mari and Izaak left, Mari to go to the kitchens and Izaak to go to his room for something, which left Shalla, Kyra and Taya alone.

"Alright, my dear princess and dear friend," Shalla said seriously to the other two, "it's time for you to get ready for this important formal dinner. I am at your service."

Taya smiled. "If you insist."

* * *

An hour later both Kyra and Taya were ready.

Kyra was dressed in a long blue and gold gown with low silver sandals and a silver tiered necklace that was clasped at her throat. Her strawberry blond hair was long with a silver headband pulling the hair out of her eyes, and there was a little extra color to her face.

Taya was wearing a floor length, V-neck emerald dress, the front of which was adorned with sequins in a vine pattern that twisted to the side and down to the hem of the dress. The sleeves went to the elbow and then split so the fabric flowed at her side. She wore black boots, and her long copper hair was half pulled up by a green and purple hair clip and resting on her head was a jeweled circlet of silver, and her necklace and earrings were matching green teardrop gems that sparkled brightly.

"If I do say so myself," Shalla said, looking them over with obvious pride, "you two look stunning."

"Thank you, Shalla. You did a wonderful job helping with the selections." Taya looked at herself in the mirror, and shrugged.

_Good enough. _She thought, and while Shalla fussed with putting a feather in Kyra's hair Taya went and sat beside her patient again and felt his forehead.

"Get better." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Don't worry, Taya. If he shudders, or thrashes, or anything I will send one of the guys running to drag you back here." Shalla said, coming up beside her. "But I think he will be fine. He has the best caregivers in Alagaesia. Now, you two get going or you'll be late, and we can't have that."

Taya sighed heavily, and stood. Kyra handed her cloak to her, and they quickly left, nearly running to the door, where they found Sade Feist, Larton Zax, and Xackzan.

"Hey, Xack, good timing!" Taya half hugged him, and he chuckled.

"My my, don't you two look beautiful. Raneck will be right along, he had to run and get something. I think the others will meet us at the dinner."

As he said this, Raneck appeared through the door, changed from his all black clothes to a maroon shirt and grey cloak, with black pants and boots. He had a little box with a bow in his hand, and after he'd stopped to stare in awe at the two women, he handed the box to Kyra with an excited smile.

"For you, darling." He said, and Kyra untied the bow and lifted the lid, and gasped.

"Raneck!" She cried, holding up a pair of dazzling turquoise earrings. "They're wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like them. I thought they fit the occasion."

"They do. They are lovely but," Taya agreed, "come on, we have to get going!"

With that they hurried off. They passed a few people, mostly servants, but a few lords and ladies as well, but they didn't even pause and so made it to the receiving hall with plenty of time to spare. There were a couple of the usual guests waiting there, who greeted Taya cordially. They had not long to wait before Murtagh appeared and hurried to Taya's side.

"I am not late." He stated seriously, and Taya smiled.

"No, you're not. We are now agreeably on time. Shall we?"

"Zen and Weston aren't far behind me. Do you want to wait for them?"

"No, they can blend in with the crowd better if they don't enter with us."

"Alright then."

Taya nodded to the herald at the door to the great hall, and she slipped her arm through Murtagh's as the herald bowed, opened the door, and a trumpet gave a clear, ringing sound.

"Princess Taya, daughter of the king!"

Everyone in the hall stood and watched her enter, something which Taya thought absolutely disconcerting, but as usual she kept her composure and a slight smile. Behind her came Kyra, Raneck and Xackzan, and the other guests, but all attention was on her, especially the eyes of the new guests.

Her gaze swept over Deyana and her family and then she locked gazes with Larel Katzia, and was caught by his stormy blue/grey eyes. His expression was one of recognition and surprise, but it was very subtle.

Then they were past him and they stopped before Galbatorix and bowed.

"Taya, Murtagh." Galbatorix greeted them, and Taya replied as cordially as she could,

"Father." They turned, and Taya noticed absently that Kyra and Raneck had blended in with the crowd. Xackzan, as her bodyguard, was now beside her. As was customary, the new guests came forward to be introduced to her. First were the Bretton's, Lord Nezir looking rather uncomfortable as he stood before her and bowed low.

"Princess, I am Lord Nezir Bretton. This is my wife, Emrita and my son and daughter Tanan and Deyana. We thank you for your gracious invitation."

Taya smiled and bowed her head. "It is my pleasure to be acquainted with you, Lord Bretton. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." She noticed that he flinched. Oh, he knew who their escort had been earlier, and undoubtedly his daughter's words and manner were ringing in his ears.

As Deyana Bretton moved past her, Taya said very softly,

"Smart mouthed servant, indeed, Miss Bretton."

The young lady suddenly shivered as she looked into Taya's green eyes, and somehow she managed to incline her head before she hurried away. Taya couldn't tell if she was scared stiff or indescribably angry. Probably a little bit of both.

"Milady," Her attention was drawn to Lord Katzia standing before her, his son's on either side of him looking very handsome. She was struck again by Calveen Katzia's manner, and her smile suddenly became far more pleasant.

"Lord Calveen Katzia at your service, Milady, and these are my son's, Sharac and Larel. You were most kind to escort us and welcome us to Uru'baen this afternoon."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Katzia. I welcome you once again to my home." She noticed that Sharac Katzia had not looked away from her and she mentally sighed. She knew that look, and the feeling of discomfort started creeping up on her.

"Thank you, Milady." Lord Katzia bowed with a flourish, and they moved away towards the table, and then the trumpet sounded again, this time to announce dinner. Galbatorix sat at the head of the long table, Lord Katzia and Lord Bretton at his right and left, and then Taya and Murtagh across from each other. Sharac and Larel Katzia sat beside Murtagh, and Taya found herself sitting beside Lady Bretton and her children. When the food had been served, Taya began a conversation with the lady, who at first was hesitant to talk, but slowly warmed up to her and became an animated conversationalist. Across from her, Murtagh was slyly fending off Sharac Katzia's questions and trying to make himself seem like a very dull person. Tanan Bretton tried to make himself apart of his mother's conversation, but an annoyed look from Taya silenced him. Deyana tried and failed to get Larel Katzia to even blink at her, although he politely answered her questions when he had no choice if he was to be civil.

Sharac finally gave up on Murtagh and turned to her and Lady Bretton, although the gist of his attempts of talking with Murtagh was that it was clear that he thought because Murtagh had escorted Taya in that he knew her quite well and was someone very important and Sharac should get to know him.

Taya smiled to herself. Easier thought of than done.

Periodically Taya would look at Larel Katzia, but he was always looking down the table or concentrating on his food. When the two Lords were not talking with the king they were talking to her, and Taya found that both men didn't seem to like the other very much. The king was the perfect mediator. Not that they argued or came close to blows, there was just a potent, underlying feeling of dislike between them. Taya wondered if the whole thing couldn't get any more complicated.

Dinner seemed to pass slowly, but then before she knew it the musicians struck a chord, announcing that dinner was over and the dancing and festivities were beginning. The table was soon deserted, and Taya found herself in a conversation between Nezir and another lord from Uru'baen. Their topic was military, and Taya suddenly wondered why in the world these two men were talking about the military. Neither of them had experience and they were both considered politicians. Their conversation was so biased Taya almost felt sick. She quickly excused herself and looked for Murtagh, feeling the rhythm of the music and hoping to convince him to dance. Instead, she came face to face with Sharac, and almost turned and walked the other way. He bowed, and she returned the gesture, her mind working quickly.

"Princess, I am honored to have this chance to meet you. I have heard so much about you, and could not wait to come to Uru'baen." His smile was genuine, but Taya was exasperated by his words.

"Really? What have you heard of me? I had not thought there was anything positive about me being talked about… and very few people know I exist." She was suddenly suspicious, but Sharac explained.

"You were in Dras'leona with your father, and you healed a young woman there. That action was not lost on some, and while only a couple people knew who you really were, I was able to find out from them and I was struck by what you did."

"You saw me there?" This was certainly a surprise to her. Why was she trying to avoid this young man who was very good at flattering her? Oh, right. Murtagh. Dancing. How would she get rid him?

"I did." Sharac looked around, and then back at her. "Would you like-"

Taya's eyes suddenly caught on a black shadow moving towards her and her glass of punch suddenly slipped from her hand, and she cried out ever so slightly and jumped back as the glass broke on the floor and the very little bit of punch splattered on the floor. Within a minute servants swarmed her and Taya had to shoo them off of her, and for a second Sharac was separated from her. When he got back to her she smiled shyly.

"Oops." She said, and Murtagh suddenly appeared at her side.

"Princess, are you alright?" He asked softly, and she nodded and waved a hand.

"Clumsy me, that's all. I lost my grip."

"Good, for a minute I was worried." Murtagh looked at Sharac and apologized,

"Sorry to intrude." He held out his hand to Taya, who took it. "A dance, princess?"

"Certainly, good sir. I am sure we will run into each other again, Sharac."

And they were gone, leaving the guest to meet someone else. Murtagh guided her to the other side of the dance floor, and when they were settled in a nice spot he asked with a slight grin,

"Did you lose your grip on purpose, Taya?"

"I had to at least give you a chance." Taya said with emphasis. "Did you know, Murtagh, that when you wear all black around me that you look an awful lot like a _Hljodhr Evarinya?"_

"No, the thought had not occurred to me. Poor Sharac Katzia. He looked a little lost when I stole you away from him."

"You really do, which helps keep your true identity safe. I'm sure you thought of that. He seems to be a fan of mine, which did surprise me greatly. I am sure for courtesy's sake I will have to dance with him this evening."

"I admit, I had thought of that. I prefer it when people do not run away from me screaming when they see me. So why did you give me a chance to get to you before he asked you?"

"And I wonder why they do that to you and not to me, hmm. Really, it hardly makes sense. He almost did, silly. And a girl has to do what she has to do when she wants something."

"I believe I have an answer to that, but this is hardly the right place to discuss such a topic. So you dropped your glass? I believe I owe you some punch."

"Come now, you can't leave me hanging like that. What else was I supposed to do? The idea of pretending to swoon did occur, but that seemed a little too much."

"Fine. My father's evil impression on people was rather more potent and visible than yours. Your father is all powerful and so people fear him and his rule is strong. But my father struck fear into people's hearts mostly by example, and he did not hold anything back. There, happy? I don't think you would have gotten your dance if you had carried out that idea. The glass was very clever."

Taya narrowed her eyes at him, but his explanation did make a little bit of sense. And he'd had years to think about people's reactions to him.

"I can't argue with that, not right now. I'll get back to you later. I agree, I would not have gotten my dance. So, now what?"

The dance ended just then, and Murtagh shrugged. "Now I go get you a glass of punch. I will be right back."

"Alright, but remember, I don't have another glass to accidentally drop if someone else comes along."

Murtagh laughed, and Taya stepped to the edge of the floor, and was confronted by Deyana Bretton, of all people. They stared at each other for a long minute, and then Deyana inclined her head.

"Princess, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted this afternoon. You are very different now than you were then."

Taya's eyes flashed. "Apology accepted, Miss Bretton. I have a few words of caution for you, especially while you are here in this castle. Appearances can be deceiving, and you have no right to judge anyone. I do not really care for those who place themselves so much higher than others. I may be a princess, but I hardly think I'm any better than the woman cleaning the floor in the hallway."

Deyana Bretton's eyes were wide, and Taya continued softly,

"I have known quite a few people a lot like you, Miss Bretton. You are not hard to pick out. Maybe this visit will help you understand your true worth and the worth of your neighbor. I am glad I was able to speak to you."

She turned and was about to walk away, but Deyana asked almost angrily,

"Why do you hate me, Princess?"

Taya paused and looked back at her. "I do not _hate _anyone, Miss Bretton." And then she walked away and slipped out the doors into the gardens and when she stopped under the awning she took a deep breath of fresh air. It was still raining, but the thunder and lightning had subsided for the moment. After another breath she turned and went back inside, and found Murtagh standing where she'd been, looking confused until he saw her.

"Thanks, Murtagh." She said as he handed her the punch and she took a sip. "I just needed a breath of fresh air. I had a little run in with Deyana."

"Ahh, I see. Well I wasn't waiting long."

"There you are, Taya." Xackzan walked up to her, looking relieved. "I lost sight of you for a moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry Xack." Taya shook her head. "I went outside for a second, just to get a breath of air. I didn't even think."

"It's alright, Taya. I'll pay closer attention next time. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine actually. It's already been a long evening. Have you seen the others?"

"Zen and Weston are here somewhere, they watched from the hall door until dinner was over and then came in. As for Raneck and Kyra, I have not seen them in a while."

"That's ok, that means they are having a good time. I am going to see if I can find Larel Katzia… that is one young man I want to talk to." Taya said, looking around. Both Xackzan and Murtagh looked at her sideways.

"Oh? Any particular reason?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"Not one that I can explain. I'll see you two in a little while." She walked off, leaving the two men behind. Only, she found herself waylaid during her search by the usual people found at parties who flock to the important people. She escaped after a little while, but was having no luck finding the youngest Katzia. She was almost about to give up when someone cleared their throat from behind her.

"You look rather lost, Princess."

Taya turned and found that she was looking slightly up into the face of Larel Katzia. She noticed that he sounded rather amused

"I rather was, but you were the lucky one to find me, good sir." She said courteously, suddenly relieved.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Your display this afternoon makes me rather dubious."

"Did I say you wouldn't be dubious, or even surprised? I am rather surprised that you are, and that you have not fallen down at my feet in awe and admiration. That adds points to your character."

At that he was rather surprised. "That was hardly the answer I was expecting from you. I do believe it is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Taya. May I have this dance?"

Taya smiled and nodded. "You certainly may. Please call me Taya."

He frowned at her. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I would rather not be called 'princess'. I get that enough as it is."

Larel nodded, understanding. "Then call me Larel. It really feels strange when I get called 'sir', especially by a princess."

Taya laughed. "Indeed. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For saving me from your brother."

Larel moved them in a circle and there was Sharac not far from where Taya had been. Larel chuckled.

"You're welcome, then. He's not a bad guy at all, but he is rather determined. But that wasn't why I asked you to dance. I wanted to meet you personally, one on one without someone listening to every word."

"Funny… I was looking for you for that same reason."

"That is funny, in a slightly weird way. Why did you want to meet me in particular?"

"Because you seemed different from everyone else, I suppose. There is something curious about you that sets you apart even from your father and brother. I have yet to realize what exactly."

"Interesting… on my part I wanted to see what you were really like, as I'm sure you guessed. I am pleasantly surprised thus far. So tell me Taya, what of your famous bodyguards? Are they different from the stories too?"

"It depends on what stories you have heard. They are even less well known than I am."

"That is true. I have heard that they are a ragtag group, sadistic, silent and radiating evil. But I'm a bit skeptical now."

Taya frowned at first, and then smiled. "I think your sources saw Galbatorix's guard and mistook them for the _Hljodhr Evarinya_. Although, they are rather a ragtag group but hardly sadistic… and them, radiate evil? Hah! They are silent in public usually, but so are most bodyguards. Every one of them has a unique background, but they are all honorable men, loyal and exceptionally witty when you come right down to it."

"So the two men who came in with you are _Hljodhr Evarinya_?"

"No, just one of them, although my escort does look like a Hljodhr. He knows it too. The taller, bigger man is a _Hljodhr Evarinya_."

"Then who is the other one?"

"That is my best friend. Murtagh."

Larel Katzia's eyes widened and he stiffened ever so slightly. "Son of Morzan?" He said quietly, and Taya looked at him with understanding, sorrowful eyes.

"Is it so hard to see, Larel Katzia?" She replied sadly, and Larel hesitated.

"There is good in people Larel that cannot usually be seen on the outside by strangers. Murtagh and I are much alike. People can be deceiving, especially in this place. Thank you for the dance." She said as the song ended, and she made as if to move on, but he did not let go of her hand. Taya frowned at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please do not think ill of me. Adjusting to this is not easy, but I am willing to do so. In the past five minutes you shattered more than half of my preconceived ideas of this place. Can you give me a second chance?"

Another song began, and Taya took his other hand again for the next dance.

"Alright, another chance. I have a feeling it will be worth it."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet. Now, it's my turn to ask. Tell me about your father. He bears a great weight on his shoulders and yet he has the feel of a king about him. He has me puzzled."

Larel sighed. "Ahh, my father. You are wondering as well why he is obviously a drunkard, considering his station? My mother died of a sickness two years ago. His loss was heavy and his mourning caused the drunkenness. He has learned to cope with the effects of the alcohol and appear alert and quick, which he is. Sharac and I are all that he has left, especially of our mother, and not only does he wish us to always be near him, but we do not wish to be far away. Sharac is much more like him than I am. I take almost completely after my mother."

"I am so sorry about your mother. I can imagine then that he especially wants you around, then." Taya said softly, and Larel nodded.

"That is so. But he knows one day we will leave to become our own persons. I think he fears it, but he would never let on. What gives me comfort is that there is too much pride in him to give up on life, even with my mother gone. She wouldn't have wanted him too, and wouldn't have been happy with him if he did. He knows that, so he keeps on, for her and for us. But that is what you see, or most of it. I am sure he keeps things to himself, but so do we all."

"That is good for him. I wasn't exactly told why you and the Bretton's are here. Do you know? I heard your father provides a great deal to the army, and that this is only partly a business trip, but that's all."

"My father is very influential with the army, yes. He has always been a leader. But I do not know why the Bretton's are here. My father and Lord Nezir are not on very good terms. They do not see eye to eye at all."

"Well, that's interesting. Contention is something that gives my father pleasure, so I am not too surprised to find that out. I suppose we will see what happens in the next few days." Taya said slyly, and Larel nodded.

They talked a little longer, about Dras'leona and Uru'baen, and they found that they knew a few people in common. Then when the song was over, she motioned Larel to follow her.

"Come, I want to introduce you to someone." She led him straight to Xackzan, who was not far away. She had an idea, but she didn't know if it would work.

"Xackzan, this is Larel Katzia. Larel, this is one of my esteemed _Hljodhr Evarinya_. I am going to let you two converse, and I am going to make sure that Zen and Weston are behaving themselves." She smiled at the both of them, and then nearly danced off. She soon found the two she was looking for, entertaining a group of young ladies known to them all from the castle.

"Princess!" One of the lady's exclaimed as Taya appeared beside them. "You look amazing tonight!"

"Thank you, Aurina, as do you. Now what sort of mischief have these two troublemakers been up to?" Taya said, raising her eyebrows at the two Hljodhr's.

"Us, my lady?" Westen replied, horrified. "How could you jump to such a conclusion?"

"Because you've been too busy doing _something _to find _me!_" She glared, but she was completely joking. "But as it is, I have found you two and I am glad that you are enjoying yourselves. There's one thing: I have found Larel Katzia to be a wonderful, charming young man, and I even was able to brighten his perspective of us all and of Uru'baen, if you can believe it. I left him with Xackzan. You two will like him, I think, so you should find time to meet him tonight. We will be seeing him quite a bit this week, I do believe."

"Well, alright, I'll mosey on over there right now." Zen said, and Taya smiled widely at him.

"Good. Thanks, Zen. I will see you all in a little while. I am going to go find Murtagh." She explained quickly, and disappeared back into the crowd, moving towards the drink table. If he wasn't there, she would then check the gardens and then the entrance hall. But to her relief, he was leaning up against the table, and everyone was giving him a wide berth. He looked up and grinned when she walked up to him, and picked up a drink and handed it to her.

"I was wondering if you were going to come find me or continue talking with our guest." Murtagh said evenly.

She took the drink gratefully. "Thank You. I was tempted, but I knew that you'd appreciate the company."

"You're welcome. So, what do you think of him? Larel, I mean."

Taya grinned. "I think he is Hljodhr material."

Murtagh glanced at her sharply. "Are you serious? Larel Katzia? That's unlikely."

"Why?"

"For starters, I hear that his father is extremely protective of him, and he seems to be one to stick close to home. Uru'baen is not his home. Come now, Taya, not every young man with a sad history is going to cling to you enough to stick around this place just to be a _Hljodhr Evarinya_."

"You never know. I think there's more to him."

"If you say so. But I won't expect him to stay. I see that Zen has joined him and Xackzan. Don't you think that you're trying a bit too hard initially? I thought you usually let them make the decision themselves."

"What, to have him get to know people? Especially the good ones? No, I certainly don't think I am trying too hard. Maybe one day he will thank me. Who knows?"

* * *

_The memory dissipated into darkness, and Taya shivered as she looked around her prison. Small flames flickered on the ground and high in the air, but she could not feel any heat. Yet._

_Then, with no warning, the ground seemed to disappear from beneath her, and her heart seemed to catch in her throat at the thought of falling into nothingness. Yet she did not fall, and instead found herself flying, or hovering, over a great expanse of land which she knew to be Alagaesia. Below, across the plains she saw four horses running, and three riders bent over their necks. And behind them, gaining on them was a dark shadow beast that was not a Lethrblaka. Taya moaned. Trust Galbatorix to find another terrifying creature to replace the Raz'zac and Lethrblaka. The Kcaros was a legendary, twisted descendant of the first wild dragons. Their homes were deep within the unknown mountains, answering to no one and having no cause to venture forth into a land it despised. But somehow Galbatorix had called one out to prey upon her and her family._

'_I must still have some link with myself and the others.' She thought desperately, unable to just sit back and do nothing while watching Sasha and Raya be hunted. She was about to try to tell them that they had to stand firm against the beast, let it know that they would fight, and when they did it would instinctively lose interest… but the scene disappeared and she was back in her burning prison._

'_MORZAN!' She yelled, whipping around and lashing out at the dead rider's memory. To her surprise, her hand collided with his face instead of passing through him as she thought it would. Then she remembered that she already knew that would happen. _

_He seemed surprised again as well, but he quickly masked it._

"_You were too close to actually helping them, young Corsallen. You are still too strong… but that was just to tease you. Do you really think that your family can escape the king's grasp, when you could not? They are just ordinary young humans against the might of a great king. And they have little provisions left. They cannot go forever. Neither can you."_

_Taya suddenly smiled. "Oh, Morzan, you think you know so much, when you actually know so little! There is more to them than just ordinariness. But how could you know that, after all? You are nothing but a poison and a memory. I have faith in them, and that is what they need."_

"_Ah, good, the poison is finally beginning to take its toll. You're surely delusional, Taya, if you think that your faith in them, when you're dying no less, is all that they need."_

"_I take that back, then. After all, I am small in the grand scheme of things. I have faith that someone is out there, watching over them and protecting them. They will escape." Taya's green eyes were narrowed with intensity, daring him to try to argue with her._

_Morzan growled. "If they somehow manage to escape from the Kcaros, Murtagh will find them, just as he found you. And there will be no mistake, no trusting in a stupid beast to do a king's wish. Faith and love will not stand against him!"_

_Taya laughed, shaking her head. "You are worried, Morzan. You are worried that somehow I will win. Keep worrying, because I am not dead yet and last time I checked, faith, hope, and love were greater than mortal man. And Galbatorix is mortal."_

"_You may not be dead, but you are not healed. We shall see what your 'faith, hope, and love' will accomplish against poison."_

"_Go, Morzan. Your time to gloat is past. I rather like the silence of my prison. You're not welcome here."_

"_I will go, but not because you told me to. Your memory awaits you." And he was gone._

_Taya sniffed. "Was that supposed to frighten me, I wonder?"_

_Then she froze, thinking back to Morzan's 'tease'._

**Four** _horses? _**Three** _riders?_

_Who? _

_And her burning prison began to change once more._

* * *

Taya walked into her room and nearly slammed the door. Not on purpose, and not because she was mad, she was just absolutely exhausted.

Once it had been acceptable for her to leave the party, she, Larel, Weston, Zen and Xackzan had gone to the top tower of her wing and talked and laughed for hours, watching the storm that had begun raging and throwing lightning bolts that split the sky and illuminated Alagaesia. Rain pelted the castle in heavy torrents and thunder seemed to shake the stone on which they stood.

Then they'd said their farewells, and now Taya felt like sleeping for a hundred years. She was glad that such events did not happen very often.

She tossed her shoes into a corner and was moving towards her wardrobe when she noticed Izaak spread out on her fluffy rug by the fire, and Shalla was asleep in one of the high backed chairs. Taya smiled, and shook her head.

An unfamiliar noise caught her attention and she turned slowly towards her patient in time to see his head tilt to the side, and a very slight moan escaped him. The sound broke the silence of the room and confirmed that Taya wasn't imagining it. She rushed over to him and slowly sat down beside him, pressing her hand against his forehead. She grabbed a cloth, and getting it damp she wiped away the perspiration on his face. At the touch, his eyes fluttered, and Taya held her breath.

It seemed too soon for him to regain consciousness, and she had no idea what the effects of the trauma and the poison were doing to him on the inside. It was likely that if he fully awoke he would just slip back into blackness.

She pressed the rag against his neck, and with a shiver his eyes slowly opened and immediately locked with hers. Taya caught her breath. The pain she saw there was almost tangible… but what was more, his eyes were the color of ebony, swirled with bits of gold…

Obviously he had never planned on waking up again. When it registered to him that he wasn't dead or dreaming, a look of horror flashed across his face and he moaned again, closing his eyes and cringing away from her, as if anticipating some new torture.

Taya couldn't imagine what was going on in his mind, but he undoubtedly thought that he'd been kept alive only to be tortured again.

"Rest easy," She said softly, repeating wiping the rag across his forehead. "You went through most of it conscious, but you aren't dead. You came close a couple times, and you had me worried. But you're getting better, surprisingly fast. I hadn't thought to see your eyes for another couple of days at least." As an afterthought she mused out loud, "Whoever you are, you're a lot stronger that many of the strongest men I know."

He opened his eyes again, and she was again shocked by their color. Now there was a look of guarded confusion, and Taya knew she'd said the right thing. His lips moved, but no sound came at first. Slowly she leaned closer, knowing he wanted to say something and she wasn't going to stop him.

"Who… are you?" He managed, barely able to whisper.

"My name is Taya. Some of my friends and I found you and brought you here to my home. Don't worry, you're safe."

Did he recognize her name? If he did it didn't show, and Taya doubted that he could hide emotions in his condition.

"You should…'ve let me die." He took a deep breath and suddenly coughed a brutal, deep cough that sounded as if it would rip his lungs out. His breathing was ragged for a long minute, and then he haltingly continued, looking at her intensely.

"Those… who did this, will find out… and… harm you. They will find… me… I'm not wo-worth your death…" His eyelids closed slowly as his voice trailed off, and Taya was sickened. What _had _this young man done to deserve this, and to _think_ that he deserved it? Who was _he _in this world? The implication of his words was obvious, but he didn't know yet who he was dealing with.

Her worry slightly lessened as she smiled ever so slightly. He probably thought she was lying and was actually one of Galbatorix's pets, keeping him alive so he could be tortured again and again and again. But that wasn't normally Galbatorix's style, especially not with recruited guards.

Now more than ever was she determined to keep him alive, to learn more about why this happened, but also to prove him wrong, to show him that there were good people in such a place of evil. She would protect him, even though she knew nothing about him, and she would keep him safe. She would not let Sen or anyone else harm him like that again.

She didn't know if he was unconscious or asleep, but those words had cost him dearly, energy wise. That he had managed them so clearly was astonishing to her. She had a feeling that she should get used to it.

Taya leaned close to his ear and said softly,

"I won't let that happen. I didn't use a whole afternoon, a night and a day patching you up and worrying about you only to see you taken and killed or tortured again. Trust me, please. I know you don't have any reason to, but you must. You're on the mend, but far, far from recovery. You will hurt, especially if you try moving and speaking anymore. Trust me to protect you and heal you, and I will trust you to heal. You are among friends in the castle of the enemy. Rest now."

With a small sigh she made to get up, but he slowly reached out and touched her hand, causing her to jump and her heart nearly to stop. She looked down at his face and saw that his eyes were half open.

"You must not like to follow orders." She said to herself, and she doubted that he heard.

Much like the whisper of the wind, his pained voice echoed in her mind like a falling rock in a deep cavern.

"Melcar." He paused, took a breath, and then squeezed his eyes shut. "My name is Mel…car Di'Acor. That…. at least you should know."

That was a name she had not heard in a very long time, at least the last name. But where? Important was apparently his middle name, and she was going to find out why.

"Taya Corsallen, at your service Melcar." She replied, but he was finally resting, and she breathed a sigh of relief and stood up.

Melcar Di'Acor…

It was time to get Izaak and Shalla out of her room and into their own beds. Her conversation could wait until morning to be told.

* * *

_Taya sat cross legged in the middle of a burning clearing, her prison, but this time there were trees. They were burning too, and while everything else around her continued to burn, Taya sat and thought._

_How much time was passing for Sasha and Raya? It felt to her as if it had hardly been a couple of days, but she doubted that._

_What was the point of a drug that trapped you in your mind, making you relive certain memories while the poison kills your body? In the beginning Taya felt as if she was being tortured, with the vision of her mother's death. But now… there was nothing terrifying about these memories, mainly because she knew exactly what happened and how they turned out. Was the poison specifically created for her? But… Galbatorix had not at first known that she had companions, so he wouldn't have known that there would be someone to worry about her and to try to get her to the Varden! Morzan had lied to her before… that wasn't very surprising though._

_Taya frowned as another idea came to her. The whole thing could be a way to extract information that Galbatorix never would have gotten from her otherwise. And Taya knew that she was not powerful or strong enough to fight it, and that was the point of the poison._

_She growled, and picking up a stick that was close to her and not to mention on fire, she glared at it and threw it as far as she could, and as it landed she looked at her fingers, which were slightly blackened as if she'd run her fingers through ash._

'_No Morzan this time?' She asked herself, and then she sighed. 'Probably a good thing since I know that I can hit him effectively… and I really feel like doing that right now.'_

* * *

It was the next day, and once Melcar woke up again, Taya tried to get him to eat something. Tried.

She also tried to get him to talk, but was losing the battle. He would only stare at her with a guarded expression, which caused her to wonder. When he refused to eat over and over again, she slowly became annoyed, and then she sighed in frustration and sat down in one of her chairs and proceeded to glare at him.

"You're worse than Drayson." She muttered, and she was satisfied to see his expression change to one of confusion. "Oh, don't worry, you're not the only one I've had to nurse back to health, or try to get food into. You're not unlike the others. You're just another dignified warrior who doesn't want to be fed with a spoon by a woman. If you'd like, you can try it yourself and see how far it gets you. You have to eat something at some point to regain your strength, and now is as good a time as any to do so. You aren't weak, if that's what I make you feel like… actually you are, which is why I'm trying to feed you."

He didn't say anything, but she thought she might have made some headway and went back to his side and lifted the bowl of soup.

"Do you want to know what happened to the other dignified warriors under my care? They ended up being fed with a spoon by me. I promise, I won't tell anyone."

She thought that he almost smiled, and she tried not to laugh as she put the spoon to his lips and then he didn't budge.

"Do you want to starve or not?" She said in exasperation, wondering what was so hard. He merely stared at her, and she put the bowl down again and stood, moving towards the door. "I'll just have to go get someone who can hold you down while I shove soup down your throat."

"Why would _Taya Corsallen_ want to keep me alive?" His voice was full of contempt.

Taya froze, sudden understanding flooding her. She turned back to him, wondering what her expression looked like to him.

"So you did hear me last night, after all." She said, and he nodded once.

"Who do you think Taya Corsallen is?" She asked, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You…"

"No, what do you think Taya Corsallen is like? I have never met you, so how do you know what I am like? Why _do_ you think I want to keep you alive? I meant everything I said last night. Obviously you know that I am Galbatorix's daughter, so did you automatically think that I am like him? You have much to learn. I'll be back with that person to hold you down."

She turned and left her room, thinking over what she'd said and wondering what he was thinking. His idea of her, of Taya Corsallen, was obviously what Sen and the others had painted her as. So now, how could she get him to trust her, to see what she was really like?

Taya walked down the hall for a little ways, and then Weston appeared at the other end of the hall.

"Weston! Just the man I need."

"Good morning, Taya." Weston drawled, grinning at her.

"Good morning. Our friend is awake."

Weston's jaw practically dropped open. "What? Really?"

"Yes, and I've been trying to get him to eat something but it's not working. I think he thinks that I'm trying to poison him. I need your help."

"Is he as bad as Drayson was?"

"I hate to say it, but I think he is worse."

"Oh, wow. That's hard to imagine."

"I know, but this guy is very headstrong. I don't really blame him though, after what he's been through. I can tell he has a lot of pride. But most of you young men do."

"As do you." Weston grinned at her, and she glared back, then they started walking back to her room.

"What do you want me to do? He might not like having someone else there so I might be more of a hindrance than a help."

"You're going to be my back up plan. I think just by being there you can embarrass him enough to get him to eat something. Don't ask me why I think that. I told him that I was going to go get someone who could restrain him while I force fed him. Anyways, have you seen Zen this morning?"

"That might possibly work. We shall see I guess. And Zen… I think I saw him yelling at your new guy. Apparently he stepped on Zen's foot or something."

"Ohhh Zen. I wonder how Larton took that. They will be an interesting pair to watch." She stopped a maid who was passing by, and the young woman nearly fainted when Taya addressed her. Taya tried not to sigh in frustration.

"Excuse me, would you please go to the wing entrance and send Lieutenant Drayson to my room?"

"Yes, princess!" The maid answered and with a hasty curtsy she scampered away.

Taya looked after her, and shook her head. "I wish people would stop thinking that I am going to hurt them."

Weston put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. There's no point."

"Thanks… I'll try not to. I just hope one day people won't always think that I'm evil."

They reached her room, and when she opened the door, she paused in surprise. Her patient, Melcar, had somehow managed to twist himself around and was trying, and also failing, to reach the bowl of soup on the side table. He stopped in mid reach when the door opened and he saw them both, and Taya noticed how terribly he was shaking. Then he lost whatever reserve of strength he'd dredged up and collapsed, hanging halfway off the bed.

Taya and Weston jumped forward, and Weston lifted him fully back onto the bed, and Taya growled, seeing that his stunt had reopened at least one wound on his side. He, Melcar, was breathing hard, and his jaw was tense as if he was trying very hard not to make a sound.

"That was really smart." She said in annoyance, but suddenly laughed, and both men looked at her in surprise. She shook her head, and proceeded to patch Melcar up again.

"I should have guessed that you would try that. But really, next time think about the consequences of doing something stupid without someone around." She said, smiling. "And I was right. You really are worse than Drayson."

"What? Who's worse than me?" Drayson asked as he walked in through the open door, and Taya almost laughed when Melcar moaned.

"Oh, Taya was just saying that someone surpassed your record of being a pain and being wounded at the same time." Weston chuckled, and Zen huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, that's unacceptable. Now I have to go hurt myself."

"Ohh, no you don't, Zen. That would mean that I'd have you hurt and being a pain on _purpose, _and I would have our friend Melcar here trying to be miraculously cured, but far from it. So, I would have a mental breakdown and be unable to care for you two, and so you both would suffer and possibly die. _That _is unacceptable."

"But that takes the fun out of it!" Zen exclaimed, and the three of them burst out laughing, half ignoring the fourth member of the group, whose look of utter confusion went unnoticed.

Suddenly Zen stopped laughing, and asked seriously,

"What did you say his name was?" He moved to the side to get a better look at Melcar. "When did you find out?"

"He told me last night when I got back from the party. He said that his name is Melcar Di'Acor. What is it, Zen? I recognize the last name, but I can't remember from where."

"I do too. I think that name belonged to an imperial lord, but I could be wrong. But he could tell us."

"Zen, he just nearly blacked out trying to feed himself. I don't think he should try to tell us, yet. He needs to _conserve his energy_." She said the last part glaring at Melcar pointedly. "And eat something. And don't you dare try to protest because you have no say in the matter. If you try to resist, these two will help me."

There was a pause, and then Taya reached for the bowl of soup, but she stopped when in a whisper Melcar asked,

"A minute ago… are you always like… that? Joking and laughing?"

Zen and Weston stared at him in surprise.

"Always!" Zen said, and Weston nodded. "There's never a dull moment around us, especially when we are _all _together."

"With the Princess of Alagaesia." Melcar stated, his tone almost dark, but laced with confusion. Taya's eyes widened and she suddenly understood. Just as it had been earlier, he did not understand her. He did not understand how Zen and Weston could act so brotherly around her, who was supposed to be ruthless and dark.

Taya looked slowly at Weston, who understood what she was thinking, also remembering what Taya had said in the hallway about the maid. She looked back at Melcar, her expression soft.

"Understand me, Di'Acor. I am not who others say I am. I would not be me it if were not for these guys joking with me and laughing with _and_ at me. I might actually be a little like what people say I am if they did not do that. They brighten up the darkness that surrounds us as we live in this place. Without the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _I don't know who I would be. Alright, so I act differently when I'm around other people, in the king's court, or in the king's presence. I can't exactly act as if I'm a nice person in those places. But that mask I wear in those places is not the true me."

"She's right. Not only does she act differently when she's away from the court, but she's almost a completely opposite person, period. She saved Zen's life when he was nearly killed by the king's guard, she broke another _Hljodhr_ out of the dungeons, took another one off the streets before he could be caught and hurt or killed by the king's guard… and she saved your life. That has to give you an idea of what she's really like." Weston added, and then he grinned. "I hope it does. She's rather tired of having people think that she's mean and uncaring just because she's the daughter of the king. No one outside of her circle knows that though."

"Exactly, Weston. I couldn't have said it better myself." Taya grinned. "Tell me, I'm curious. What would you do if I suddenly disappeared one day?"

Weston frowned, obviously wondering where the question came from, but he answered with a grin. "Duck, take cover and hope no one would come after me to figure out what happened. And I'd try to make sure everyone else didn't go berserk. _Especially Drayson._"

"Well, that works for a quick answer. Good plan. Now, since we've answered your question and explained…" Taya looked back at Melcar and found his eyes closed and his breaths were coming evenly, and he was sound asleep.

"What happened?" Taya asked quietly, taken aback.

"I think he had something worrying him, and we cleared it up for him." Zen replied seriously.

"That was wise, Zen, very wise." Weston kidded, and Zen rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Weston."

* * *

'_What did happen? You used to be screaming, begging these memories to stop. Something must not be right… can you not feel the flames?' Morzan appeared behind her, and she looked back at him from her sitting position and she laughed._

'_Me? Scream? You must be joking. I hadn't thought you could do that, Morzan. Funny. And actually, I cannot feel the fire. I think that it is too much a part of me.'_

'_What does that mean, 'too much a part of me'?' The memory of the forsworn rider asked, and Taya shrugged._

'_Just that. I don't really want to catch on fire, thank you. This is my mind. And these memories are hardly worth screaming about, I am only almost in tears because these are fun memories. It is hard to scream when Zen and Weston are being ridiculous. I think that would be counter intuitive. If you somehow chose this string of memories to break my will or suffocate me with misery, you did a horrible job.'_

'_I did not. I cannot. I am just a part of the poison.'_

'_So I am not really talking to Morzan's ghost? You're just in the poison.'_

_Morzan glared at her, and turned around and walked away._

'_Hey!' Taya cried indignantly. 'I'm not finished with you yet! This is interesting; it's helping me figure this poison out. Get back here! I am still alive, so I have authority over you!'_

_The dead forsworn rider paused, and then disappeared into the wall of flames surrounding the clearing. Taya 'hmphed' and rested her chin on her hand._

'_So sad. No one respects proper authority these days.'_

* * *

It was three days later, a bright morning and the sun was peeking through the curtains. Taya was sprawled on one of the couches, her pillow on the floor, and her blankets tangled around her. She was half awake, and aware enough to know that she was being watched. Her first thought was an assassin, but only because she'd had a dream with an assassin in it, and then she realized that it was Melcar Di'Acor. He probably hadn't guessed that she was awake and knew that he was watching her. But she was too comfortable to move, so she kept her eyes closed and almost went back to sleep, when suddenly there was a loud knock on her door that sent her flying off the couch.

Melcar jumped at the sound of the door and her instant reaction, but Taya didn't notice.

"So much for sleeping longer." She grumbled as she rushed to the door and stuck her head out.

"What in the world are you pounding on my door for at this hour?" She demanded, and Zen Drayson laughed.

"This hour indeed! It seems I caught you sleeping in, but your wakeup call could not be helped."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. What can I do for you this morning?"

Zen tried not to grin, but failed. "Well, fair princess," Taya glared at his mocking tone. She knew she hardly looked 'fair', having just woken up. "You received an invitation to lunch with the Katzia's in the main garden. We all thought it would be prudent to accept their invitation and wake you up, because we, your collective group of bodyguards, thought you would not want to miss this chance to speak with all of the Katzia's."

"Lunch!?" Taya gasped, "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Zen laughed again, shaking his head. "Because you have been going non-stop for a week, and we decided you needed the extra rest. We have your best interests in mind, Taya."

"Right, thanks. If you would find Kyra and send her here, I would appreciate it. I have to check on Melcar here, and get ready. I'll be down to the doors as soon as possible."

"Alright. See you in a little while."

Taya shut the door and turned to Melcar, feeling very frazzled. The feeling only mounted as she looked at Melcar, who looked at her and then quickly at the window. Taya sighed, and went to open the curtains, letting the full sunlight in. Since the other day, Melcar had refused to say anything, or eat or drink. They had all thought that he would trust Taya when he woke up again, but he'd done a good job of ignoring her attempts to help him. She could barely stand it, and over the last three days she'd watched as his features took on a scrawny appearance. And since then he never slept peacefully, as if there was something else bothering him, something haunting him but he wouldn't say what.

Taya knew trying was useless, so she just kept administering to his wounds, which were healing slowly, but not as fast as they could be. Kyra and Shalla had tried to talk to him, but he was the same towards them.

So, deciding to ignore him, Taya moved to her wardrobe and opened it, standing back and surveying her options.

"What to wear, what to wear…" She thought out loud, and then she jumped when Melcar answered,

"Try the blue one, on your left."

Taya turned to look at him, then took out the dress and inspected it.

"Hmm, who knew that I would have a fashion consultant recuperating in my own room?" She grinned, and was ecstatic when she got a small smile out of him. She went into the side room, and after a few minutes came out wearing a royal blue high V-neck ankle length dress, with short, flowy sleeves. It was without decoration except for the wide jeweled band around her waist, and the jeweled broach on each shoulder.

Taya smiled as Melcar nodded in approval, and then she brushed out the tangles in her hair, placed her small emerald jeweled tiara on her head, clasped a simple silver pendant around her neck, put on a pair of shoes and picked up her cloak. Then, as an afterthought, she went to her desk and picked up a small dagger with its sheath, and sitting down she tied the sheath just below her left knee. Satisfied, she walked over to Melcar and sat down beside him.

"Do you always tie a dagger onto your leg?" He asked quietly, almost mockingly.

Taya frowned. "Women have to get creative when they wear dresses. Men don't usually have to worry about that, so be quiet."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, and Kyra entered.

"You're still here?" She asked, and then surveyed Taya with an approving look. "Very nice. Not too formal for a lunch in the gardens, but every bit your part."

"Why, thank you Kyra. The dress was actually his idea." Taya looked down at Melcar, and then sighed. "I'll let you take care of him, Kyra. I'd better get going." She stood and walked to the door, but stopped as she opened it. She turned slightly and looked back at Melcar, and met his black and gold stare.

"I saved you, Melcar Di'Acor. I can't stand to watch you starve yourself after what I've done. I swore to myself I would never let anything or anyone hurt you again while you're here. But I never reckoned that you would want to hurt yourself." She paused. "I will find some way to earn your trust before you waste away."

And then she left, closing the door softly. As she walked she threw her cloak about her shoulders and clasped it, and made her way quickly to the entrance to her wing.

Weston, Zen and Kell Arder, one of her first bodyguards, were there waiting for her, and Weston commented,

"You're going to have to watch out for Sharac Katzia. He will be falling all over you."

"Oh, go away." She growled, and the three men looked at each other in confusion, and then shrugged. They started off towards the gardens, and Taya was silent, brooding over Larel Katzia and Melcar Di'Acor.

"Anyone know what's up with Taya?" Kell asked, trying to be quiet enough so Taya wouldn't hear, but she did anyways.

"No. She was in a good mood when I left her room earlier. Whatever it is, it must have to do with Melcar." Zen replied.

"I think we need to figure out more about him. Especially why Sen almost killed him. We know that he was taking the tests, and obviously something went wrong… but what?" Kell wondered, and Weston spoke up.

"I think Marthl went to do some digging this morning. He was bothered yesterday when Taya told us that Melcar wasn't cooperating, and switched shifts with Sade this morning and said something about sparring. Sparring with the king's guard, no less."

"He does know that isn't really a good idea, right?" Zen asked.

"He is hardly known at all among them. He'll be fine." Weston replied, and Taya wondered about her bodyguard. After lunch she was going to track Marthl down to see what he'd learned. Knowing a little about her quiet guard, she knew that he would find something, if not everything, out.

They reached the gardens, and then they stopped. "Alright guys, you blend in and keep an eye out." Taya said.

"Right… blend in." Weston chuckled.

"Go find a pretty girl to talk to, I don't care. Just be around. You know the drill." Taya couldn't help but grin, and then she walked away, heading to the spot where she knew the Katzia's would be.

Sure enough, they were there, at least Lord Calveen and Sharac. Her mood sank a little more when she didn't see Larel, but she thought he might still show up. The two Katzia's stood and welcomed her warmly, and Calveen pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you, sir." She said, smiling.

"And thank you for accepting our invitation, princess. I would have understood if you had not." Lord Calveen replied. "Larel will be along shortly. He went to spar with a new friend of his this morning."

Little alarm bells went off in Taya's head, and she tried to turn them off, but they only softened. "Oh? I wonder who that could be."

Lord Calveen's expression soured slightly. "One of the king's guards. I don't fancy him myself."

Taya suppressed a groan. Really?

Calveen was about to continue when Larel himself appeared, out of breath. Taya couldn't read his expression when he looked at her, but he bowed slightly and sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." He said apologetically.

"It's alright, I only just arrived a minute ago. Did you have a good spar?" Taya asked innocently, and Larel nodded.

"Yes, it was a good spar. I learned a few things, too."

"Good." Taya tried to smile genuinely, but her heart certainly wasn't in it. And was Sen nearby?

Then the food was served, and they talked mostly about politics and pleasantries. What were her views on slave trading, the Varden and their attacks, tax laws and other stuff that Taya thought was extremely boring, but she kept on, indulging the lord and his sons in history and points of view. After the main course was finished, they put aside politics and talked about horses and trading, different cities, and Lord Calveen told her about a few skirmishes that he'd been in charge of, which led to a conversation about the army. And then Taya asked about the Katzia's history, and what she'd learned from Larel about Lady Katzia was repeated by Lord Calveen.

"I miss her dearly." He said sadly, "She was the happiest person in the world, even when she was in pain. She held us together, and helped me immensely with my work. I think she would have liked you very much, Princess. As for the sickness that took her, there was nothing we could do for her in the end. But thankfully it took her quickly instead of dragging on. Larel was the closest to her at the end, and he certainly has taken on her traits and her looks."

Taya glanced sideways at Larel, but he didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he was looking away somewhere in the garden, and Taya followed his gaze. Her ears started ringing as she saw two people arguing a ways away, and she easily recognized Sen. She tried to spot her bodyguards, but they had managed to blend in well, thank goodness.

"Did you know that it took him almost three hours to convince us to leave him behind when we leave this week?" Lord Calveen's question brought her awareness crashing back to the table, and she turned to stare at Larel, who seemed slightly embarrassed by his father.

"No, I did not. Why?" She asked softly, and Larel must have heard something in her tone because he finally looked at her, but Calveen answered.

"Sen Karees made arrangements with him to stay here and become one of the King's Guard. I am not happy about his decision, but it is his decision. The King himself seemed unusually enthusiastic. He seems to think that Larel will be one of the best guards he's ever had."

Taya stiffened, and her gaze hardened. Larel quailed slightly, but held her stare.

"Interesting. He certainly is a good fighter. But I was hardly expecting this myself. I wish you luck, Larel. We _might_ still run into each other, then." Taya said, and then looked up into the sky. Clouds had begun to roll in, and she figured that she'd been talking to the Katzia's for at least two hours. She didn't want to seem rude, as Lord Calveen still seemed to want to talk, but she wanted to check on Melcar and find Marthl. Yet she stayed and talked for a little while longer, but grew increasingly on edge. And Sen did not leave, so she guessed that he was waiting for Larel.

After a while, Calveen seemed to realize how long they'd been there, and said,

"I realize that we've kept you for quite some time, Princess."

"Yes, but it has been a wonderful visit, Lord Calveen. Thank you very much for the invitation. I have a couple things that I must see to this afternoon, so I think that I will take my leave now." They all stood and bowed, and in parting Taya said, "I am sure we will see each other a few more times before you leave. Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Larel acted as if he was about to say something, but he hesitated and then did not, so Taya turned and slowly walked away, until she was out of sight and then she doubled back along another path and hid behind a tree between Sen and the Katzia's. The family of three talked for a few minutes, standing, and when the servants came to clear the table, Larel broke away from the other two as they walked towards the castle and he went quickly over to Sen.

"That took a while." Sen said mildly, and Taya bristled. His expression was rather disapproving.

"Yes, sir. I did not want to offend the princess or my father by leaving too soon."

Sen scoffed. "Never mind about offending the princess. She's a spoiled brat. Cunning, but spoiled and arrogant."

Taya couldn't see Larel's expression, but she noticed how his shoulders tensed. That gave her a little bit of hope.

"So we can _offend_ the _daughter _of the _king?" _Larel stressed the different words, half disbelieving and half mocking. Sen wisely chose to ignore that.

"She has no say in what we do. Yet neither do we with her or her bodyguards." Sen practically snarled. "And we have nothing to do with them. Period. That little twit and her followers are a nuisance. But that aside, the first test begins in two hours. Be on the grounds before then." With that, Sen turned and disappeared through the garden. Larel stood there for a while, and then turned and walked the other way, his head bowed, deep in thought. Taya was about to follow him when she jumped as Zen appeared beside her.

"Don't worry, I heard the whole thing." He said. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. I'm going to follow Larel, and talk to him, to warn him and maybe to relieve his mind a little."

"Taya, he made a choice. I don't want him turning to their side either, but…"

"Zen, I have to go after him, if only to clear my name. I can't let Sen ruin it. I won't have it."

Her friend sighed. "Ok. We are right behind you."

With that Taya ducked out from behind the tree, Zen following, and Kell and Weston melted out of their hiding spots and caught up with them. Taya followed after Larel, having to hurry before he got out of site. Just before he exited the gardens toward the stables, Taya was close enough to call out and stop him, and the _Hljodhr'_s scattered.

"Larel!" Taya said just loud enough for him to hear, and the young man stiffened and stopped, turning slowly just as she stopped behind him. He looked a little worried when she saw his expression, but he kept his composure.

"Princess." He replied gravely. "I…"

"I told you not to call me that." She said sternly, standing straight and tall, regal. "I don't know what happened, for you to meet Sen Karees and for him to convince you to join the guard. I thought you were better than that. When I went to lunch, I was hoping to ask you if you would like to stay and join the _Hljodhr Evarinya. _I was trying to give you space and time… but it seems someone else had their eye on you. You're a good man, Larel. But those men will drag you down, or kill you. They've done it before. I won't tell you how to live your life, but I will tell you that it might be shortened. Think of me how you will, but I will _not_ let Sen tarnish my name. He has a chip on his shoulder because I beat him to a horse the other day, but we've never cared for one another since the beginning. You can be the judge if I'm a spoiled brat or not in the coming days, but even I don't think I'm arrogant, but I do like to think that I'm cunning.

Larel, the tests that you are about to take are mentally and physically taxing. They will hurt you. They are tests. You will have to decide between your loyalty, however strong it is, to Galbatorix and your humanity. Being around those guards you will undoubtedly hear stories about past guards who failed in this way or that. They might say those men were worthless and weren't strong at all. They are worth more than you are at this time. They realized the truth of what they were doing. You'll hear tell of a man named Zen Drayson, who one day lost his nerve after seeming so hopeful. They might say that he was a coward, and tell you how he disobeyed his king. He chose right over wrong and almost paid for it with his life. They think that he did. He will always be better than you. Then they might tell you of a young man with astounding potential named Melcar Di'Acor, and how weak he was. He _was not weak. _He endured more than any man should be able to, and he did it with strength of will and character. I don't think any of us can ever match him, or go through what he did.

Think what I say over, Larel Katzia. Just this morning I counted you as my friend. Now, if you turn into one of them I will not be able to show you mercy in the coming days and we might just cross each other's path on the wrong side. I hope not. Goodbye, Larel."

He tried to call out after her, but stopped and quietly watched her walk away. Once out of sight the others joined her, and they walked in silence back into the castle. Then Zen wondered,

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell him that I used to be one of the king's guard? Isn't that supposed to be our little secret? And why go and tell him about Melcar? You did a good job of warning him, but you hardly relieved his mind."

"He won't tell a soul what he learned. I think I know him well enough to know that he won't breathe a word of what I told him. He's too good of a man to betray someone's confidence, and I know he likes you, Zen. He wouldn't turn you in. And I hinted at Melcar in past tense. Chances are he will think Melcar did die, and he will be left wondering how I knew about him. I know I gave him more to think about. _That _will be what relieves his mind. Maybe it will make him see sense!"

"Interesting thinking, Taya." Kell said, and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Kell. Now it's time to find Marthl and see if he learned anything about Melcar that will help."

They reached the entrance to her wing, and to their luck and Taya's relief Marthl was there, talking quietly with Larton and Sade. The tall, dark haired bodyguard turned when he heard them coming, and stepped up to her side, his face unusually grave.

"Princess, you will want to hear what I found about our friend, Melcar."

"Indeed I do, Marthl. What is it?"

Marthl's expression darkened. "He was going to be the best, maybe even better than Sen. The guard I talked to said in passing that he, Melcar, had a chip on his shoulder and was quiet and quite uncaring. He passed the first two tests with the highest standards, even higher than Zen's, but something happened during the third that no one expected. You know that the third test is the hardest, mentally. Well, Galbatorix was there to see it through personally and so were all the other guards. Melcar Di'Acor was standing to the side when two guards brought a prisoner to the king's feet, and he was charged with treason and plotting to kill the king. Galbatorix made this man's execution Melcar's last test. He was about to strike when the prisoner recognized him and spoke his name. Melcar froze and stood there poised for a moment, and then with an angry yell he turned his sword on the two guards holding the prisoner."

Taya gasped, everything finally making sense to her.

Marthl made sure that she was alright before he continued,

"He killed Gannon and wounded Trier, who died the other day in the infirmary, before Sen got to him and knocked him out cold. You know what Galbatorix is like when he is quietly raging. He told Sen to punish Melcar in every cruel and hideous way imaginable to make him pay for what he did, and after he knew what the pain of betrayal and treachery felt like, to kill him. The prisoner was taken back to the dungeons, and Sen and the others took Melcar and proceeded to find their poison of choice, _Salcosa_, and haul him to a place where no one would find him… and when he awoke, they tortured him. He was kept conscious by the drug and only when he was _almost _dead did Sen stop, and they left him to die alone and in agony, and the thought that anyone would find him before he died still has not occurred to them. Unfortunately the guard I talked to didn't know anything personal about Melcar, so I went to the record room in the library because I knew that I'd heard the name Di'Acor before. Lord Aron Di'Acor and his family were killed when their house caught on fire. He had a wife, two sons and three daughters. He was a very influential lord, with strong ties to the army and in politics… and he was apparently ruthless. Galbatorix commended him after a number of battles against the Varden. There was no reason given for the start of the fire, but I don't think that either of the Di'Acor boys died in that fire. But then why would one son join the Varden, his father's enemy? And why did Melcar join the Empire and then turn on it? I think that there is more to this… and that the prisoner is Melcar's brother. That I think is obvious."

Taya stared at him, processing what he'd told her. Her emotions were jumbled and frantic, but finally one clear thought formed in her mind.

"Larel's last test will be to kill Melcar's brother, if it is indeed him. And I think that Larel will do it. He has no ties to him, no reason besides mercy and pity to spare him, and at this time he has no cause to turn against Galbatorix especially when his life would be forfeit. But I will not let that happen, to Larel, Melcar, or his brother."

"And how are you going to do that? What are you thinking, Taya?" Weston asked hesitantly. Taya looked calmly over at him.

"I'm going to aid in the escape of a prisoner."

"Taya! Absolutely not." Kell replied sternly, and Weston and Zen nodded in agreement. But Marthl looked as if he was contemplating something.

"I broke Xackzan out of the dungeons. This man is no different. Except that by doing this I save two men's lives, and hopefully a third."

"Do you think Melcar will trust you if you help his brother escape?" Zen asked.

"It's worth a try. I'm going to ask him." Taya brushed past them, almost running to her room. She paused by one of the large windows and was glad it was the rainy season. The clouds she'd seen earlier were getting larger and darker, and the sunshine was being driven off by the storm clouds. They should have another rainy evening, and that would help them during the escape.

She startled both Melcar and Kyra by entering without knocking.

"What do I have to do to earn your trust?" She asked Melcar thoughtfully, and when he didn't answer, she explained.

"One of the _Hljodhr'_s found out your story today. We know why they did this to you, and we think we know _why _you did what you did. We also found out a little bit of your family history. You would sacrifice yourself in hopes that his life would be saved. What if I told you that his death has only been postponed, that his hours are limited? If you don't tell me who that man is you tried to save, you both will have gone through torture for nothing. Because you _know _that he thinks you're dead, and that itself must be torture."

Melcar stiffened, and held firm in his silence for a minute, but then he looked directly into her eyes and he hesitated, seeing something important there. Whether it was her want for the truth, or if he suddenly realized that she was trustworthy, she didn't know.

"He's…. my brother."

Taya nodded. "Thank you. I will see that he gets away safely. Do you want me to tell him you're alive?"

"What are you… how?" Melcar stared at her incredulously, disbelief coloring his features. "And why?"

"Why, because a good man I know holds the sword that would undoubtedly end his life, and your life depends on your brothers escape. I know that's what has been bothering you these past few days. And I aim to see you healed. You know that. It is in my power to free your brother, and I will see it done."

"You truly are not the person I first thought you were. I'm sorry." Melcar said quietly, and she shook her head.

"Save it for when I've freed your brother. We'll have time to talk then."

"His name is Raelack. He is my only living relative. The rest of my family was killed by a hired group of bandits and our home was set on fire. We escaped only because we were gone, hunting. That was almost four years ago. Raelack and I were separated in Teirm two and a half years ago… but I don't know how he came to be a prisoner of Galbatorix's." His voice darkened, and he spat the king's name. Whatever loyalty he had had to that man was shattered, never to be put back together.

Taya wondered, but decided to question him later. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you. I'm glad you finally decided to trust me. I'll be back soon."

She turned and left without a word, and to her surprise Kyra gave her no opposition, but Taya was glad of it. She decided to go the back way to the dungeons, thinking she could pull off the rescue better by herself. But to her surprise Marthl and Zen were leaning against the walls next to the side door, waiting for her.

"Did you honestly think that you could slip off on a dangerous mission without your loyal friends and bodyguards?" Marthl asked, trying not to sound smug. Taya couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"No, I guess not. Come on, then. Keep up you two."

Taya was happy as she walked with the two men down to the dungeons. Finally, her charge trusted her. He would be alright, and their friendship was just beginning. For safety and for secrecy she would not tell Raelack Di'Acor the true fate of his brother, but neither would she lie. She would avoid any questions from him, and see that he was away safely.

Outside sprinkles began to fall, hitting the window panes… the beginning of a storm.

* * *

'_And that was the beginning.' Taya said quietly, smiling. 'I wonder if we will ever meet Raelack again, since he probably went back to the Varden. We'll see.'_

'You _certainly won't.' Morzan said, and Taya sighed._

'_When are you ever going to realize, Morzan that I am going to win, no matter what? I know what it's like to lose, but it takes a lot for me to do so. Every second I am trapped in my own mind, Sasha and Raya are travelling closer to the Varden, and once there someone will know how to heal me.'_

'_Who said you would make it there in time?' Morzan sneered, and Taya glared at him._

'_Be careful, you. I might decide to get up and attack you, since I know now that I can do so effectively. We are in my mind, after all. I would keep my distance, if I were you. These memories might be good ones, but they also make me realize even more that I'm missing a lot that's going on. Just you wait, Morzan. Besides, I'm Galbatorix's daughter. That has to count for something in this. It will end soon enough.'_

_The forsworn rider laughed. 'Indeed it will. Enjoy the past, Taya, because you don't have much of a future.'_

_Taya kept her expression annoyed, but deep down something hesitated. Was she kidding herself? How could she go on…?_

'_Don't give in to him, Taya! You're strong enough to see this through. Don't you dare disappoint me. Don't you dare surrender your life to him. Fight it.' _

_Taya looked around slowly, but didn't see anyone besides Morzan. The voice that had spoken was clearly feminine. Where was she? Who was she?_

_She looked back up at Morzan, and laughed, catching him by surprise. "I'll fight, thank you. I don't quite like the idea of surrendering. It's not my style.'_


	25. Occurences Unforeseen

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 25, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

The next few days for the little group were thankfully uneventful. They were coming closer to Feinster and had seen one or two signs of bordering farms. They kept their fires very small, just enough to warm their hands and cook their food. The nights were still very chilly, but their bedrolls were warm. Kabarak advised Sasha not to try to use magic again for a little while, to recuperate and regain her strength. Sasha argued that she felt fine, but the dragon only laughed.

_You may feel fine, Sasha, but on the inside you are exhausted. You are not used to such a sudden tax on your energy. Be happy that you know you can use it and let it rest for a while. _

The green dragon had been growing steadily, now as big as a large dog. Raya told him that, and he sniffed at her, imploring her not to compare him with such a mongrel. But it was true. They all had no idea how fast a dragon usually grew, but they had a feeling that he was growing faster than normal. They were glad of it, but they still wondered at it.

Every morning before they would head out, Raya and Sasha would take up the sparring sticks which they'd brought along, and practiced as much sword fighting as they could. The combined efforts of Eragon Shadeslayer, Roran Stronghammer and Taya had stuck with the two, and they were sure that they were excelling. Kabarak took it upon himself to be their critic, and he was a good one. He wouldn't let them slack because he knew how important their training was to Taya, who had in the beginning no idea what sort of dangers they were following her into. Needless to say, besides being slightly sore from riding day in and day out, they were sore from sword practice as well. They did not usually practice with their swords, for fear of hurting the other and also of someone hearing the echo of the clash of steel. They would still practice with them by themselves, to get used to the weight and familiarize themselves with the blades.

"Maybe when you're better at magic, you can dull the blades like Taya and Eragon did." Raya commented one time to Sasha, who had been thinking the same thing.

When they thought they had time, such as when they stopped for a break during the heat of the day, Sasha would instruct Raya with her bow and arrows. Raya was already good at it, but Sasha wanted her to be as good as she was, which was very good.

Five days after Sasha's magical incident, they arrived at Feinster. Raya left Sasha with the horses, and they agreed to meet on the other side of the town. Sasha had to travel a certain ways away from the town with Kabarak so no one would accidentally catch sight of him, and Raya went into the town to buy provisions and see if she could find anything out about the Varden and the Empire.

She was stopped by the guards at the gate, and she was relieved when they looked to be men of the town, or soldiers of the town, and not dressed in imperial garb like the guards had been in Dras'leona. The two men eyed her skeptically.

"What are you doing, young lady, traveling all by yourself?" One of them asked, not unkindly. "I do not recognize you. You're not from these parts."

"No, I'm not." Raya conceded, trying to quell her fear. "And I actually have travelled this far with my cousin who left me only a little while ago and will not venture close to town. I have come to replenish our provisions."

The two men looked suspicious. "Why didn't your cousin come with you?"

Raya made a face. "We doubted you would have granted us entry. My cousin is a rather sickly person. I am immune, but we do not know if it is otherwise contagious or not. We were sent away by our family to find a healer we'd heard rumors about in Surda."

The men blanched, and stepped aside for her to pass. "By all means, make your way through, but please do not stay too long. We do not want an unknown sickness here. Safe travels, young lady. Just remember, these are not good times to be travelling abroad." The first man said, and Raya nodded.

"Thank you, sirs. Good health to you!" She put Shacour into a small trot, and went down the main street of the town, which was quite large and well-fortified by a wooden wall encircling the whole town, which had three gates. Raya saw two guard towers, but she thought there could be more. Some of the roofs of the houses were high, and it seemed to be a well-cared for place. Along the street people stopped or paused to stare at her, the newcomer who was obviously a traveller in dangerous times. A couple whispered to one another as Raya dismounted Shacour in front of the store and tied him to the hitching rail. Her hood was up, but her face was clearly visible to those who looked.

Before she walked into the store though, she looked at the board of announcements on the outside wall, and saw Eragon and his cousin's wanted posters there, right in the middle. To her surprise Taya did not have one, but she guessed that Galbatorix had his reasons for not having a reward out for her.

She walked into the store, and was greeted warmly by the storekeeper.

"What can I get for you, little lady?" The man behind the counter asked, and Raya handed him a list, and looked around the store. The man eyed her, and asked quietly,

"This is quite a list, young lady. You do not travel alone, nor do you travel a short way."

"No, I do not, sir. Is there a problem?" Raya asked, holding her ground. He was a big man, and she really didn't want him to be suspicious of her. But to her relief he laughed.

"No, no problem. You will have to go across the street to the butcher's for the meat, though. Everything else I can provide you with. It will take a little while."

"Thank you, sir. I will go over now and return."

Raya turned and left, leaving Shacour at his post. The big horse watched her with sorrowful eyes, and she laughed softly. She did not notice the cloaked figure in the shadows by the store, and she did not realize that she was being watched.

The butcher was a thin man, and very talkative. He chattered away at her as he readied her order, and Raya stood to the side of the window, watching Shacour. The butcher was quick about his work, and Raya paid him and said farewell. Once outside she paused, looking around carefully. Her senses had suddenly heightened, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Trying to act as if nothing was the matter she walked back to her horse and put the well wrapped packages into one side of her saddlebags. Then she looked sharply to the side, catching sight of a young man watching her from a couple buildings down. He was standing by a group of men who were having a very animated discussion, and someone raised their voice enough for Raya to catch 'Varden' and 'King'. Her ears pricked at that, so she hurried into the store to get her supplies.

"There's a group of men a little ways down the street," Raya said to the storekeeper, whose face went suddenly ashen, "who are talking quite animatedly. There's a young man with them as well, though he is not a part of the conversation. Do you know who they are?"

The storekeeper sighed heavily. "I know at least two of them. Hang you, Siranus." He growled, looking out the window. "Not again." He turned slightly to Raya. "The man with the longer black hair and the grey cloak, he is Siranus Liastrin. The young man you spoke of is his son, Sacar. They live here in Feinster. Siranus does not hide that he believes that the king and his empire are evil. He has not ever said that he is of the Varden but he might as well be, if he is not. He always manages to get himself into trouble. We just had a small group of men, military men, ride into town for supplies, and Siranus seems to have engaged them. I do not think they think like he does. It would be best if you were on your way, young lady. I hope it does not come to a fight, but I would hate to have you in the midst of it."

Raya frowned, and looked out the window. Besides Siranus Liastrin, there was a blond man beside him, two shorter men across from them, and a dark haired man clothed all in black to the side.

"Thank you, sir; I do think I will be on my way. Thank you very much." She paid him and took up her large bag of supplies, and he stepped outside behind her. The young man, Sacar, turned to look at her again, and she did her best to ignore him, but kept an eye and an ear on the conversation. One of the shorter men had his hand on his sword, and Raya's heart began to pound.

"Sacar, what are you doing?" The storekeeper said sharply, and Raya looked up quickly from tying the supplies to her saddle and found herself face to face with Sacar Liastrin. His expression was impassive as he looked at her, and then he began untying Shacour's reigns.

"Hey!" Raya cried, and he shushed her hurriedly, looking at the group.

"Not so loud! You need to leave. And fast. I doubt anyone can stop a fight from happening, and you shouldn't be around for it."

Raya bristled. "Why is everyone so concerned about my safety when I'm not even a part of anything?"

"Because it's usually the ones not a part of anything who get hurt." He retorted back, putting Shacour's reigns in her hand.

"Why do you care about me?" She blurted out, but she really wanted to know. The young man paused as he was turning, and shrugged.

"You aren't from around here. You're a traveller, and I don't like it when girls get hurt. So get going!"

Raya was beside herself. Who did this kid think he was? She would…. She would go. He was right. What had she to do with this? There was no point in getting up in arms with him about her safety. Sasha, Taya and Kabarak would have told her the same thing.

"Alright. Thank you, Sacar."

He jolted, and turned back to her, and he was surprised.

"What's your name?" He asked, and without thinking she said quietly,

"Raya."

The man all in black who was a part of the other conversation suddenly stiffened and whirled around, but Sacar was in his line of sight and so he couldn't see her. Her eyes widened as she saw the man stalk forward, and suddenly Siranus jumped out and caught the man by his shoulder. Sacar turned around just then, having seen Raya's expression.

"Don't you dare touch my son." Siranus said seriously, and the man backhanded him, flinging him to the ground.

"Father!" Sacar yelled as the two shorter men grabbed Siranus and hauled him ungraciously to his feet. The man in black stalked up to Siranus and stared him straight in the face.

"I wasn't going for your son. And you would not dare touch me if you knew who I was."

Siranus looked past him to Sacar and he caught sight of Raya, and then he laughed, surprising everyone. "Oh, I know who you are. You're of the empire. You're all alike."

The man laughed as well, but it was a dark laugh and caused Raya to shiver. "Oh yes," he said, "I'm of the empire, but no one is like me. And you may dare, but you will suffer the consequences." His hand came up, and all at the same time Raya, the storekeeper, Sacar and the blond man from the conversation all shouted,

"NO!" And Sacar ran full tilt at the man in black, pulling out a knife and jamming it into the man's side… only the blade turned on some invisible force and sliced Sacar's arm. The young man fell to the ground in a cloud of dust as the man skidded forward from the impact but kept his feet, and in anger he pulled his sword halfway from its sheath, but then let it slide back in as he pulled himself together. The storekeeper had disappeared, and Raya had turned Shacour in front of her and was peeking out from in front of his shoulders. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to do something, but she didn't know what… but Sacar had tried to help her, so she should try to help him!

"Whoa!" She yelled at Shacour, and the big grey horse stopped in his tracks, and she raced towards the group, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She whirled, drawing one of her knives, and saw that it was the storekeeper.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled. "You need to listen to us and get out of here!"

"This is my fight now, too." She said defiantly, jerking her arm out of his grasp, and she turned in time to see the man in black reach down and pick up Sacar by his shirt. Siranus struggled, and suddenly the blond man ran his sword through one of the two men holding Siranus. The wounded man gave a hideous yell, and suddenly everything was in confusion as out of nowhere a group of soldiers appeared, along with a few of the town's people. In the confusion, Raya dashed up to Sacar and drove her knife down on the hand holding him as hard as she could, and it slowed against some force, but penetrated and stabbed into flesh. The man jumped back with a growl, dropping Sacar. Raya barely managed to stop his fall, catching him as he fell backwards. Blood covered his arm and was staining his clothes, and Raya gently laid him on the ground and then stood in front of him.

"If you want to harm him, you'll have to go through me first." She snarled, on the inside hoping she sounded confident. Something caught her eye beneath his chin, and she watched as a green gem clasped around his neck slowly shifted to a deep ruby, and then the two colors split, half green, half red. She gaped at the beautiful gem, some memory telling her that it was very, very important…

The man stared at her in astonishment, frozen where he stood.

"You…?" His voice was filled with confusion, puzzling Raya, but she held firm. Suddenly his hand shot out, trying to grab her, but she jumped back and an arrow landed right beside his foot, causing him to freeze again. He stared at Raya intensely, and she stared back in defiance.

Siranus, wounded, rushed to his son's side, and then looked up at their defender. With a whisper to Sacar he stood, holding his sword in a defensive position and he stepped up beside Raya.

"Go, girl. Get away from here. And don't you try anything, rider, because she broke your wards once. I can do it again."

Raya's expression filled with horror as she stared at Murtagh, for so it was. No wonder he was surprised and wanted her so badly, she looked like Taya…

Murtagh lifted his gloved hand and it came to bear at Siranus's heart. "She's not going anywhere, except with me."

Raya jumped back suddenly, thinking that she would trip over Sacar, but he wasn't there. Murtagh jumped after her, but was blocked by Siranus, who got his sword between them.

"Weston! Grab her!" Murtagh yelled, and Raya screamed in fear and rage as big hands caught her, and she bit down hard suddenly and then whirled, the man still holding one of her arms. She struggled, and then spat in his face, but the man let go even before she got him, and she caught a glimpse of blood and an expression full of wonder and surprise. She turned and raced back to Shacour, hardly pausing when she realized she would be sharing a horse. The storekeeper was holding Sacar Liastrin up on the big horse and was waving frantically at her.

"Get him away from here, Raya." He said hurriedly, boosting her up behind Sacar and handing her the reigns. "Take him with you. You're good kids."

"What about Siranus!?" She hissed, and he shook his head.

"He will follow to the Varden. Now go!" He yelled and slapped Shacour on the rump. The horse, already frightened by the fighting, because it was a fight now between the townspeople and the imperial soldiers, and Raya's slam of her heels against his side, bolted forward, knocking a soldier that had gotten in the way down with his shoulder.

"No… father…" Raya barely heard Sacar's moan, but she couldn't pay him any attention as she held on to the racing horse and kept Sacar stationary before her.

"NO!" She heard a yell, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Murtagh, and then she heard another yell,

"GO! GO!" That was Siranus. And they went. Shacour weaved through the people on the street towards the other side of town, and Raya winced when she heard a scream of pain from behind them. Then, running full tilt they passed the guards at the gate, who jumped back to avoid the charging horse. Then Raya turned the horse in the opposite direction of where Sasha and Kabarak would be, and only then did she look back… and her heart nearly stopped. Flying down from the sky was a crimson dragon.

She knew that she could not hide easily from Murtagh, not on the open ground with a wounded boy and a grey horse. Was she yet doomed to be captured? Any visible hiding place would draw his attention… what about invisible? Feinster was close to the ocean, she could see it ahead of her. Maybe, with luck, she would find a ravine or a cave. But Shacour could not go on at a dead run forever, and he was too good a horse to lose.

Behind her, there was a terrible roar, and suddenly she turned the horse again towards a rise in the ground, but she was not ready for the decline when they went over it. They were weaving through foothill terrain then, and suddenly there were rocks everywhere. Raya's hopes skyrocketed and she slowed Shacour so she wouldn't miss a hiding place.

There… a rocky outcropping in the side of shelf of rock. It was all she had to try.

Shacour slid to a halt before the outcropping, breathing hard and trembling all over, sweat covering his body. Raya vaulted off and dragged Sacar down off the horse, and she was hit by his dead weight and lost her footing.

She bit her tongue to stifle an outcry as something nicked her leg as she fell, Sacar on top of her. After a second, gasping, she hauled him up and as quickly as she could she dragged him into the outcropping, suddenly surprised to find a small, twisty cave. It was really an impression in the rock wall, but it would be safe. She set Sacar down and clicked to Shacour, and the horse hesitantly followed her in. There was barely enough room, but they fit, and only if someone stood before the opening would they be seen. Raya repositioned a few medium sized rocks for extra comfort, and then stood, holding Shacour's head. She knew it wouldn't be long before Murtagh passed by on Thorn… She shivered, thinking of her sister. Nearly choked to death by that man…

And then she almost cried. Murtagh could use magic. He would find them anyways, sensing their energy among the desolate rocky ravines. Then, from somewhere up above, there was a screech, and she dared to look between a couple of the rocks. There was Thorn, flying low over the ravines, but the screech she heard must have come from the large birds diving at the rider and dragon. She had never seen the like before, but Thorn apparently had and was trying to avoid them. A few of them fell from the sky, limp and dead as Murtagh killed them with magic, but then the birds increased the intensity of their attack and the dragon veered off, and even then the birds were in hot pursuit. Raya breathed a sigh of relief and loosely tied Shacour's reigns around a rock, and she turned to Sacar, who was slumped against the wall, his chin on his chest and his dark hair covering his face.

She winced as she saw the blood on his arm and side, and she knelt beside him, checking his pulse and gently shifting his position so his head was up and back and she had clear room to work on his arm. Since his shirt was done for anyways she tore off a long, clean piece and got her water canteen and proceeded to wipe away the blood. Taya had not been able to teach her much of anything about cleaning wounds, but Raya had a few tricks up her sleeve. She'd learned a few things while in slavery.

Sacar moaned once when she lifted his arm to wrap it in a makeshift bandage and sling, and she chuckled slightly. She'd completely torn apart his shirt, only because she'd found that the storekeeper, whoever he was, had strapped a bag for Sacar onto her saddle. Apparently some quick getaway had already been planned, and the man had taken action when he saw that Raya was the quickest and the safest way of escape for Sacar. She hoped that he was right. So before she had wrapped Sacar's arm she had carefully changed his shirt and torn apart the dirty, bloodied one and used the scraps for the bandage and sling. All of their actual bandages and ointments were on Gypsie, with Sasha, so Raya had to improvise.

When she was finished tending to him, Raya stood and peeked out from their hiding spot, then ventured out and carefully climbed up the outcropping to see if she could see anything. Looking towards Feinster, she saw a column of smoke, and she winced. She looked around in the sky for any sign of Thorn, but there was nothing. She hesitated, wondering if it would be wise to try to contact Kabarak just in case Murtagh was still around. She decided to wait until dark to contact them, even though they would be going crazy with worry. But if Kabarak contacted her, she would feel a lot better.

Her best bet was to spend the night in their shelter and meet up with Sasha and Kabarak in the morning, when Murtagh and his imperial soldiers were on their way to wherever they were going. She didn't want to risk running into them in the light with no protection, and she didn't want to get lost at night, especially with Sacar. So, she needed wood for a fire to keep them warm. Raya went back down the outcropping and worked her way around the area, and to her surprise and relief there were lots of pieces of wood mixed with the dirt and rocks. By the time the sun was beginning to set, she'd explored as far as she dared and had a good sized pile of wood by the entrance of the little cave.

After getting a small fire going, with some trouble, she went and took out some of the supplies she'd bought, and then counted out how much money she had left. Sacar would need a horse. She frowned, wondering how she was going to manage that, especially if she went into Feinster. Maybe Sacar would have an idea, when he woke up… She looked over at him, wondering just how hard he'd been hit to keep him out so long. Raya shrugged, and put the money away and was about to prepare some food when she noticed the sunset.

Drawn by the brilliant orange of the sky, she left the hiding place and found a rock to sit on, and she watched the sun set, thinking of Taya and wondering about the road ahead, especially now that Sacar had been tossed into the picture. Aside from the fact he seemed caring and gentleman like to her, she had no idea who he'd turn out to be. She would just have to see.

It was getting hard to see when she went back in the little cave to tend the fire, and at first she was too deep in thought to look at Sacar. She began preparing some food, and then she nearly jumped out of her skin as Sacar groaned and shifted slightly. She froze, watching him, and after a minute his eyes slowly opened and he looked around groggily.

His eyes widened when they found her, and he stiffened, and tried to sit up but winced when he moved his arm. He looked up at her, asking a thousand questions with his eyes. She smiled hesitantly.

"I'm Raya, the girl you tried to help in Feinster. We are in a cave by the ocean, in the ravines, in order to escape Murtagh and his dragon. You're with me because the storekeeper put you on my horse and there was no point in arguing with him. I patched you up as best I could, but all of the good supplies for that are with my cousin. Your arm isn't too bad, thank goodness. It was a clean cut, and not too terribly deep. You lost a lot of blood though, and were tossed around quite a bit." She fell silent, not wanting to overwhelm him. He stared at her, his dark eyes wide, and then he asked softly,

"My father?"

Raya winced. "I don't know. The storekeeper said that he'd follow to the Varden, so I can imagine you all had some sort of plan of escape."

Sacar closed his eyes and nodded. "We knew we'd have to leave sooner or later. I just never imagined…" His eyes opened again. "Did you say Murtagh and his dragon?"

She nodded. "The man you attacked was the Red Rider."

"And you did too. You came to my aid when he was about to kill me. Why? You didn't have to."

Raya looked out into the darkness, searching her motives. "Yes, I did. You tried to help me by telling me to go, and because of me havoc broke lose. I couldn't leave and let you be killed."

Sacar frowned. "You don't know me, though."

She looked back at him. "You didn't know me and yet you cared enough to tell me to get out of danger. That's enough for me. At that, neither of us knows one another."

"Thank you. For standing up for me, and patching me up. But I don't have to be a tag along. I can go back."

Raya shook her head. "No, you can't."

"Why not?" He demanded, and again she hesitated. Why not, indeed?

"Because your friend the storekeeper trusted me to get you out of there safely and take you with me wherever I was going, which is to the Varden. You going back to Feinster is not in the least bit safe. I doubt it would be worth it anyways. What if your father is not there? Or the storekeeper? Who is he, anyways?" Raya asked, hoping her explanation was rational. Apparently to him it made sense, because he sighed.

"I don't want to be a burden. And his name is Lebran Eirac. We call him Bran. He's an old friend of my father's, and was privy to our getaway plans and had some of our stuff in his store. He insisted, because my father can sometimes go off without being prepared, and that can result in a lot of bad situations. And none of that was your fault. It was bound to happen."

Raya shook her head, seeing Murtagh whirl when she'd accidentally told Sacar her name. "No, the way it started was because of me. Murtagh thought he recognized my name, but heard it as something else. He stalked towards me, but your father stopped him, thinking he was going after you. If I hadn't told you my name, even if it had started some other way later on, it would not have started and ended the way it did."

Sacar pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, looking at her seriously. "Do not blame yourself. Please."

"I'll try not to. Here." She passed him some bread and some of the food she had prepared. "Eat. It will help you regain your strength."

He took it with his good hand, and then looked down at his sling and then at his clean shirt, and his face paled and he looked back up at her.

"Did you…?"

Raya burst out laughing at his horrified expression, and she covered her mouth to hide her smile.

After a second of being horrified, Sacar laughed too, but mostly at Raya.

"I'll forgive you this time." He said, trying to sound stern, and she nodded, still laughing. "But…"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Raya said, and flashed him a brilliant smile, taking a bite of her bread. "It's not the first time I've had to do such a thing." She continued airily, and the young man flushed red.

Raya stood and set her bowl down and went to get something from her saddlebags, and as she was standing there rummaging through the bags, she felt a mind brush against hers. She blocked it at first, and then recognized it and embraced it.

_Raya! Are you alright? _Kabarak asked, his voice in her mind barely above a whisper.

Raya sighed in relief. _Yes, I'm fine! Are you?_

_Yes. We are hidden. What happened?_

_Murtagh was in Feinster with some soldiers, so I had to run for it. I am hiding as well. Something else happened… You'll see tomorrow. I decided it would be safer to stay under cover until the morning. _

_What is it, Raya? There's something else to this. _

Raya looked back at Sacar. _We have a new addition to our party, Kabarak. We are going to need another horse. _

There was a pause, and then Kabarak answered slowly,

_I guess we will see tomorrow. Be safe._

_You as well. Goodnight. Tell Sasha the same._

Kabarak sent an affirmative emotion to her and then cut their connection. Raya found what she was looking for in her saddlebags and turned back to Sacar and the fire. Sacar smiled slightly at her, but he didn't say anything, and was silent while they finished eating.

Raya wondered how he would take the next day.

She smiled mischievously. She would see.


	26. Sparks of Mystery

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 26, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

*Meanwhile*

A shadow moved through the spaces between buildings, as silent as a cat. No one had seen him slip into the town, and he hoped no one would see him go out, and only one or two people would be able to say that they had seen him at all.

Eragon flattened himself against one of the houses, hidden in the shadows as a man walked by the opening between buildings. He'd seen the soldiers riding through town and he watched a few of them enter the store, which was his destination. He didn't know if there were any more of them, as he had not seen them ride through the gates. He cursed his luck, and then wondered where they came from and what they were doing there. Suspicious, he stepped out from his hiding place and leaned against the wall of the store, waiting for the men to exit. He saw his and Roran's reward posters, and thanked the stars that Arya had helped him to disguise himself. She had not been happy when he had insisted on going into Feinster, but he would not let her go, and certainly not Roran.

Normally they would not have come close to Feinster, but Arya had informed them a few days before that they were going to meet someone along that road, and as it was a longer trip they needed more provisions. He frowned when he thought about the whole thing. Arya had not even hinted as to the person they were meeting. She'd kept said person's identity secret from them, leaving them in the dark. Neither he nor Roran were too happy about that, but there was little they could except wait and see.

Three soldiers came out of the store, but only one of them was carrying anything, and then it was only a small sack. Eragon slipped in, brushing off his hood as he entered, and the storekeeper looked sharply at him.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The man asked, eying him.

"I'd like enough supplies to last me at least two weeks." Eragon replied, handing him a list and a bag and then he leaned on the counter, looking out the window at the three soldiers across the street.

"Do you know where those soldiers are from, or where they're going?" Eragon asked softly, and the storekeeper narrowed his eyes.

"They're imperial, but I'm sure that you're smart enough to see that. As for where they're going, I'd say south. But who wants to know?"

"Curiosity." Eragon replied, and the man snorted, pulling a bag of something down from the shelf behind him.

"Curiosity." He scoffed. "That can get a man into trouble, especially these days. I hope you don't get too curious with the wrong person."

"Thanks." Eragon replied, and didn't say anything further. So imperial soldiers were traveling towards and into Surda? That certainly was not good news. The sooner he and his companions made it back to Aberon the better.

"Here you are, son." The storekeeper handed Eragon a full bag of provisions, and then he planted his hands on the counter and stared hard at him. Eragon took the bag gratefully and paid him, and then the man said quietly,

"You watch yourself out there. Good luck."

Eragon looked at him sharply, and the man grinned.

"Thanks again." Eragon replied quietly, and retreated outside. He looked up and down the street quickly, and he noticed a rider coming down the street. His sharp eyesight caught on the familiar face, but he couldn't place it. It was a girl on a tall grey horse, and she was walking towards the store. He quickly ducked behind the building, crouching in the shadows. Who was she? Why did her face jog his memory? Who did she remind him of?...

He froze, remembering a tall, elegant woman with a soft smile at an inn in Dras'leona; a woman who had a feeling of power about her that was not normal; a woman who wielded a sword with expertise and was wiser than she let on.

Tanyel Cavrona… and her sister Raya.

He heard the girl step onto the walk and then enter the store, and he eased himself around so he could see her horse and watch her once she came out. He didn't have to wait long. The girl exited the store and crossed the street, leaving her horse behind. Eragon narrowed his eyes, wanting to reach out with his mind but knowing it was too risky with imperial soldiers around. Something was bothering him besides, like a dark shadow was creeping over him, getting closer. He shivered, knowing it was time to leave, but he wanted to see if it really was Raya.

A few minutes passed, and the dark feeling was becoming oppressive. He heard voices from down the street, and he was about to turn and leave when the girl came out of the butcher's store, and he saw her face clearly then. There was no doubt then that she was the Raya he'd met in Dras'leona. But why was she here, in Feinster? Tanyel had said they wouldn't be leaving… but they had obviously traveled far and fast since they parted. Eragon and his group had made a side trip, which was why it had taken them this long to get to Feinster. But what were the odds that he'd run into Raya?

The next question was, would he do anything? It was far too dangerous to walk up to her in the open and reveal himself to her, as it might arouse suspicion on both of them. But the dark feeling he had…

Under his breath he placed a few of his own wards around her, hardly taxing his strength. He could then feel the intricate web of wards already placed on the girl, which strengthened his feeling that Tanyel could use magic.

After a slight pause, Raya walked back across the street with her bag and tied it to her saddle, and Eragon, satisfied that his wards would guard her well, slipped back into the alley and jumped up onto the wall and down, making his way carefully and silently out of the city. His feet were quick and he blended in with the buildings. A little spell made him invisible so he could retreat over the wall, and then he paused, having heard a commotion behind him. Fear struck a chord in him as he thought of Raya and the dark feeling suddenly exploded before his vision as he felt the presence of a dragon.

Murtagh and Thorn were in Feinster, and for his safety and that of his companions he could do nothing but continue on and hope that Raya and her own companions would be safe. He shivered, knowing how vulnerable he was. His steps quickened, and he was a fair distance away from the town when he heard an enraged roar and his skin prickled as he looked back and saw Thorn flying in the opposite direction, in pursuit of something, or someone. Eragon had faith in his wards, and Tanyel's. He knew that somehow Raya would be alright.

But what did this all mean?

* * *

In rage, Murtagh blasted some of the _vrelthin_, but more came at them and their attacks only increased in intensity. With magic he knew it would be impossible to pick the girl out among the ravines, which were teeming with _vrelthin_ and other little creatures in small masses. Thorn's smell was thrown off by the stench of the large, fierce birds, and so Taya's look-a-like could be anywhere beneath them and she was perfectly hidden from them.

He cursed, and Thorn, sensing his thought process, veered away quickly and made his way swiftly back to Feinster. The birds, with their long, sharp beaks had managed to hurt him in a couple of places, and Murtagh too. Something was horribly wrong with the whole situation and both rider and dragon were beginning to realize it.

_Drat you Westen for letting her go. _Murtagh growled to himself, and Thorn snorted, blowing smoke into Murtagh's face.

_He was as surprised as you were when he saw that girl._ _Her resemblance to Taya was astonishing. You lost your chance to capture her when you did in fact mistake her for Taya. Twice. Westen's reaction did not surprise me. But there must be a reason why she looks like Taya, and how she was able to penetrate your wards. That is what worries me._

_Yes, that is a mystery. I would be able to find out if I had her in my hands._

Thorn huffed again. _I too am not happy about losing her, but stop acting like a fool! We didn't catch her this time, but now we know she's out there. Without a doubt we will have another chance. _

_Fine. _Murtagh looked back over his shoulder in disgust at the _vrelthin _that had finally stopped chasing them and were flying quickly back to their nests. To be impeded by a bunch of birds. The very thought chafed at him.

_Murtagh, leave it alone._ _After all, they are not ordinary birds. _

Murtagh didn't reply as Thorn spiraled downwards outside of the town where a group of his soldiers were gathered. He thought that someone in particular might have an answer to his questions about the girl. A man who had defied death to threaten Murtagh so the girl and a boy could escape him. This failure struck him like no other, even more than being defeated by Eragon and his elves. No matter how hard he tried, Taya was still a weakness to him. He'd seen her there for a moment in the street… but it hadn't been her and his hesitation had lost him the girl and his answers. So where was the girl now?

Where was Taya for that matter?

And why had he not used his power, which was absolutely incredible to him, to simply pluck her off her horse as she ran? He'd tried, but somehow she'd evaded him. And he'd been distracted still by that one man…

Murtagh's expression turned icy as Thorn landed. The dragon knew his thoughts and feelings, but knew that he could not say anything to dissuade his rider. So he stayed silent and stood menacingly above everyone else and the wall of the town, looking down on a scene of rage, loyalty, anger and stubborn resolve. Captive between two soldiers was a wounded man with black hair and steely grey eyes. He watched Murtagh approach like a predator hunting prey, but he did not shrink away in fear. His life may yet still have been on the line, but he'd accomplished what he wanted. He'd gotten his son and a young girl obviously wanted by Murtagh safely away. He had not caught them. They were still in danger, but for the moment they were safe.

Murtagh stopped in front of the man and glared at him. "You cost me a prize that is not even worth your life." He said darkly, and the man almost smiled.

"It was my pleasure." He spat, and Murtagh backhanded him, jerking the man to the side by the force of the blow.

"Your name?" Murtagh demanded, and the man shook his head to stave off the pain he must have been feeling, and then he looked back up at Murtagh.

"Why should I tell you? I will not tell you anything that matters."

"You don't really matter to me. All I have to do is wait for my prize to come out of hiding. I can send my men on ahead of me. Flying takes much less time than marching. If you tell me what I want to know I might spare your life."

"Then you might as well kill me now, rider." The man snarled, but he knew what Murtagh said was true. He could wait for the girl to return to her companions, and she would be caught, along with his son. Without lessening his defiant stare, he said quietly,

"My name is Siranus Liastrin. You will be disappointed in my knowledge of the girl, because I do not know her. It was not her I was concerned about in the beginning until I knew your true intentions."

"Ah, yes, your son you said? You do not know the girl yet you let your son escape with her? That hardly seems smart."

"I believe escaping with her was better than dying here or falling into your hands to be tortured for information he does not have!" Siranus's voice escalated. He knew he was backed into a corner. Murtagh knew what his son meant to him, and there was no doubt in the man's mind that Murtagh would use that to his advantage.

"You are obviously Varden." Murtagh stated suddenly. "If you do not have answers about the girl, I will just have to wring you for information on the Varden. Then maybe you will tell me something important when your resolve finally fails you."

"You are young in the ways of the world, rider. My resolve will not fail me. The empire is a disease, a poison consuming Alagaesia. The world is ruled by fear and death. But when you lose someone who means the world to you, someone who blocks out the fear and death, sometimes you cannot move on from despising those who were the cause of that loss."

"Who did you lose?" Murtagh scoffed, and Siranus set his jaw and stared at him with pained, defiant eyes and did not answer.

"So be it." Murtagh looked at the two guards. "Bind his hands and get him on a horse. He'll be coming with us for a while."

"Yes milord." The soldiers replied crisply, hauling Siranus around. Another man led up a horse, and with some dignity the prisoner swung into the saddle. His hands were bound and then tied to the saddle. Two men were at the horse's head, but Siranus was smart enough not to attempt anything. His death was certain if he tried. Murtagh would not hesitate again to kill him with magic.

The sun was setting, and one of the soldiers walked up to Murtagh slowly. Murtagh growled,

"You let her slip through your fingers!"

Westen Kliviyan stared at him without a readable expression. His eyes did look a little sad though.

"As did you." He turned and walked away then, and Murtagh was left simmering, but he could not contend with the man he'd once called his friend. He watched as the _Hljodhr Evarinya _walked to his horse and mounted. Thorn was right. Westen's reaction to the girl wasn't surprising, but he had still failed to hold onto her when he literally had her in his hands. He wouldn't forget that.

He stalked back to Thorn, and the dragon watched him with one of his large, ruby eyes.

"Camp." Murtagh said out loud so the soldiers could hear him. He ignored the fact that one of the houses in the town was on fire. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he didn't really care.

_Murtagh._

_Yes?_

_As we gave Taya a chance, let us give that girl a chance._

Murtagh froze at Thorn's request.

_And let Liastrin think I am weak? No._

_You're not weak, Murtagh! And they all know it. Only Weston really knows why you didn't succeed in catching her today. _

_If I give her a chance, like Taya and Eragon, we will be punished if she is important._

_And if she isn't we have fallen into a darker evil than before._

_We are doomed already, Thorn._

_I at least still have some dignity. _Thorn growled, and then grew silent and Murtagh could not get him to speak.

_I will think about it._ Murtagh said finally, and the dragon dipped his head once in response but still did not speak.

_I don't really have a choice, do I?_ Murtagh thought to himself, ignoring a comment his best friend had once defiantly said to him.

'You always have a choice, Murtagh.'

The gem around his neck suddenly burned and he gasped, grabbing at it with his hand, but when he did it was cool to the touch and the burning ceased, leaving him gasping. That had never happened before… what did it mean?

He was puzzling over the gem when they reached the edge of the camp, and he climbed down off of Thorn as the soldiers were dragging Siranus Liastrin from the saddle.

"Take him to my tent. Drive a stake into the ground and tie him to it. Tightly."

The soldiers nodded, and forced Siranus forward, causing him to stumble. Murtagh watched them for a moment, and then looked around for Westen, and with a bit of annoyance he saw him leaning down from his horse to talk to a black clad figure.

Now he would have to deal with Captain Melcar Di'Acor's high moral standards. That was the last thing he wanted at the moment. But to his surprise the black clad figure, the Captain of the _Hljodhr Evarinya _only looked towards Murtagh and the retreating forms of the soldiers and their prisoner, and nodded and said something to Westen. The man on the horse replied and reined his horse around and disappeared into the camp.

Murtagh and Melcar faced each other for a moment, and then Melcar turned and also disappeared into the camp. Murtagh looked back at Thorn, and shrugged. He turned his head and looked at the glowing horizon, and shivered at the sudden thought of the burning around his neck. The sky looked as if it was on fire, and fire reminded him of the gem while the gem reminded him of Taya.

It was going to be a long night. He already knew his answer to Thorn. He'd give the girl and Siranus Liastrin's son a chance… but he had every intention of capturing them later on. He'd have the army move out early in the morning, and he and Thorn would fly ahead to scout the way.

As for Liastrin himself… he would just have to see.

* * *

_She was sitting in the burning glade again, playing with a blade of grass. Her imagination was being stretched to its limits as she sat by herself, unable to do anything. _

_Always she was thrown into her past, and while she enjoyed watching some of her old memories, she also saw many that she wished would have been forgotten forever. More than once she saw the picture of her mother's death, and she saw many more times Melcar when he was at deaths door. Anything that was painful to her was dredged up, and it was all she could do to keep herself somewhat sane._

_As she twiddled the blade of grass, the burning glade slowly disappeared, and was replaced with a glorious landscape, and the horizon seemed to be on fire. She smiled, and then she watched as a group of soldiers approached a camp, and there was Murtagh astride Thorn… Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked away at the soldiers and immediately picked out their prisoner, and she could tell that he was wounded. Anger flared up inside her at Murtagh and she turned her head back to glare at him menacingly._

'_So this is what you're doing these days, Murtagh?' She whispered in anger, and even in the state she was in her rage felt potent. 'I wish you could see me now. I want to see you cringe! You really are not the man I know.'_

_All of a sudden she saw him jerk and his face went ashen as he grabbed for something at his neck. He caught hold of it, and he seemed to be gasping for air. But before Taya could see what it was, she was back in the glade, and she was very annoyed._

'_Hang it all, Morzan!' She shouted and slammed her fist against the ground. 'What was that? Why did he do that? I feel as if I should know, but I can't grasp it.'_

_She froze._

_Her necklace._

_Before she had time to dwell on her revelation she found herself falling into darkness. Again the glade was gone, and there was nothing but black. Taya braced herself for the inevitable impact and closed her eyes tightly, but opened them after a moment when the feeling was gone._

_She was standing in the midst of a host of tents, and beside her, tied to a rope between two poles, was a magnificent black horse. It didn't seem fazed by her presence, and Taya suddenly smiled._

'_Adnarim!' She exclaimed, but Melcar's horse didn't respond. She frowned, and then looked around. She started walking, wondering if she'd happen upon anyone she knew… She knew the Hljodhr Evarinya were there at least. Then she paused, recognizing a roan mare and a tacked pinto gelding standing outside one of the tents. Taya walked up to the mare, putting out her hand._

'_Antara.' She whispered, and when she tried to pet Zen's horse her hand went through it. _

'_What is going on?' Taya whispered in bewilderment, and then she jumped when two familiar voices suddenly yelled from inside the tent. She cringed, and steeling herself she walked through the tent flap and found herself in the middle of an argument between Zen Drayson and Westen Kliviyan._

'_No! You don't understand.' Zen yelled, his blue eyes flaming. His fists were clenched at his sides as he stood a little apart from Westen, who was as tense as a bow. _

'_No, I don't because you won't tell me.' Westen shot back, his voice coated with anger. 'I will never admit that you're lost to us, even after…' He paused, and Taya shivered. Even after what? _

'_What happened to you, Zen?' Westen asked, pleading for an answer. His expression was pained, and Taya's eyes widened in astonishment when Zen retaliated mercilessly._

'_What happened to me? I'll tell you what happened.' He stepped closer to Westen, and spat,_

'_I grew up.'_

_Taya's heart sank and she wanted to cry out and take her friend by the shoulders and beg him to stop acting this way… Westen took a startled step backwards and his hard yet pained expression changed to sad and worn, and he looked instantly older. He turned towards the exit and paused directly in front of Taya, and he said over his shoulder quietly,_

'_I truly do not know you anymore, Zen. You've walked too far down a path that I cannot follow, and I don't know if there is anyone out there who can bring you back.'_

_With that he exited the tent, leaving Taya with an enraged Zen who shouted after him,_

'_You never knew me! You never needed to know anything that had to do with me, and I'm fine where I am!'_

_Tears streamed down Taya's hot face. First Murtagh with his wounded prisoner and now this? What was going on in her absence from the world?_

'_Stop acting like a child, Zen.' She growled furiously in response to his tantrum of a response. 'I thought you had more dignity than that.' _

_He didn't hear her, and he sat down on his bedroll with his head down. His blond hair hid his face from her, and Taya went and sat beside him._ _She tried with all her might to touch him but she couldn't. With a deep breath, she formed a picture in her mind of her touching Zen on the shoulder, and then she laid her hand on his shoulder, and she didn't let it slip through him._

"_Zen..." She felt him shiver as she touched him, and then he tensed and looked around, his eyes wide and startled. He looked straight at her, and she shivered. She knew he couldn't see her, but perhaps he could sense that she was watching. She stood up then, and walked out of the tent, and as she walked out, she found herself back in the glade._

_There was a reason she would battle death until the very end. She had left too much behind. Now two best friends had been torn apart because of Galbatorix, and there didn't seem to be any hope of that friendship reviving._

'_Watch me win.' She snarled to the dark sky and the burning trees, her prison. 'Watch me win and reverse what you've done, O king. It's time you were defeated for once.'_


	27. Company

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 28, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 27, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

With a stretch, Raya opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight pouring through the opening of her hiding spot. She heard Shacour pawing at the ground, but she didn't feel like moving. She was quite comfortable where she was, but what bothered her was that she couldn't hear Sasha moving around making breakfast, but she had the distinct uncomfortable feeling of being watched…

"Ahh!" She cried, bolting into a seated position as the events of the previous day flooded back to her, and she noticed that her blanket had somehow migrated from Sacar to her. She looked slowly around met the amused stare of Sacar Liastrin. She blushed, and looked down at the blanket, frowning.

"You were cold, I wasn't." He said simply, crossing his legs and resting his hurt arm on his knee while he fed the tiny fire with his other hand.

"Thanks… how long have you been awake?"

"An hour or two. I've been keeping watch, but there's not much to watch for. You picked a good hiding spot."

It unnerved her that he'd been awake and she'd been so sound asleep she hadn't noticed. Her dreams had been troubled, consisting of blurred images and overpowering feelings, among them the feeling of safety. Even when she was trying desperately to escape a prison in her dream there had been a shadow of a figure beside her that was also trying to escape. Besides the feelings of desperation and despair from being unable to escape, she felt at the same time safe and comforted. What it meant, she couldn't tell, but she hardly felt rested.

Sacar was watching her curiously as she racked her brain trying to remember her dream, and then he smiled. "Hey, don't hurt yourself. As far as I know, we still have a ways to go."

Raya eyed him, and then began rolling her blanket.

"Yes, we do. We have to meet up with my cousin, and somehow get you a horse."

"Your cousin? That's good news." He sounded genuinely relieved.

"What, you don't like my company?" She said sarcastically, standing and tying her blanket to her saddle.

_Kabarak? _She had no idea if he could hear her or not, as she still wasn't comfortable with the mind extension thing.

_Good morning, Raya. Are you close? We are very worried._

_We are close to leaving my hiding spot. But we need another horse, so I'm trying to decide if I should venture into Feinster again._

_No, that's not a good idea. Sasha said that she would go instead when you met up with us so you can stay with Taya._

_But I also want to find out what happened yesterday, and I was the one responsible. I think I should be the one to go back._

_I could tell you that you couldn't go back at all and that we will have to pick up another horse along the way._

_Then I'll just go into town to get the information I need. _

_Raya, stop being silly._

_I'm not being silly, Kabarak! This is important to me. _

"Hey, are you ok?" Sacar's voice snapped her from her conversation with Kabarak, and she replied hurriedly,

"I'm just thinking about how I'm going to do this. Should I take you back to my cousin before I go into Feinster to get you a horse, or should I leave you here and go now and then meet up with my cousin? It's a perplexing thought."

"You might be recognized in Feinster, so I don't like either of those ideas." Sacar replied coolly. "There's no point in you risking everything just to get me a horse."

"What is it with you and everybody else being worried about me?" Raya snapped, feeling truly annoyed. "I can take care of myself pretty well, thank you very much."

She snatched Shacour's reins and was about to lead him out when Sacar grabbed her arm.

"Raya, listen to me. It's not a good idea." He stared right into her eyes, almost demanding that she listen to him. "I know that town. Everyone will be suspicious of everyone, and anyone who looks even slightly familiar from the event will be detained. I will walk before I let you go out there. There's another option that you're forgetting. Not everyone lives in town and there are outlying farms, some a few miles from here. We can go to one of those."

Raya still hesitated. He didn't know the second reason why she wanted to go into Feinster… but she was outweighing her safety verses information. Kabarak was right. She was being silly.

Sacar must have seen the change in her eyes, because he smiled slightly. "That's better. I'll put out the fire while you go see if the coast is clear… without the horse." He added, realizing she could take advantage of being out to ride to town. Raya nodded, and dropped Shacour's reins and disappeared outside. She crested the hill they were hidden by, and looked around the land and the sky carefully. There was no sign of a dragon or of an army, and there was no longer smoke rising from Feinster. The sky was absolutely clear with nothing unusual to be seen. Her senses told her to be careful but that the danger had passed, so she went back down the hill and was about to join Sacar when Kabarak's voice rang in her mind.

_Raya. Sasha is on her way into Feinster for a horse. You and our new companion should meet me as soon as possible._

_Dang it! Why did she do that? Well, tell her to keep an ear out for a man called Siranus Liastrin and also for his son Sacar._

_So that's the other reason you wanted to go in? I see. I will tell her. Be careful._

He sent an image of their hiding spot to her, and she nodded to herself and walked up to Sacar.

"We will meet up with my cousin first, if you don't mind. Then we will explain what's going on." She took Shacour's reins again and led him out into the open, and the horse seemed glad to be out in the sun. Sacar followed, agreeing with her. He obviously had no idea what she really meant, and there was no reason why he should. She was curious to know what he would think of Kabarak, and vice versa.

Raya mounted first and then helped Sacar swing up behind her. Shacour pulled at the bit impatiently, and she let him have his head, and the horse started off at a quick walk. Raya directed him towards Sasha and Kabarak's hideout, and after a while with Sacar's permission she let Shacour trot.

"You alright back there?" She asked, and Sacar grunted in response.

"It's not the most comfortable ride I've ever had, but then I've never ridden a horse double with a wounded arm. So I guess I'm alright."

Raya smiled.

After a bit of a ride at a steady pace, the terrain began to change. Then they came to an old road, hardly visible in the grass. Raya made Shacour follow it, and she walked him on the side of the road so they wouldn't leave tracks.

"How do you know where we are supposed to go? Weren't you separated yesterday?" Sacar asked suddenly, sounding all of a sudden suspicious. Raya nodded.

"Yes, I left my cousin before Feinster and have never seen the place we are going. But I know where it is."

"That's a little too mysterious for my liking."

"You'll see. As I said, I'll explain when we get there."

"Alright." He didn't sound sure about it at all, but Raya couldn't oblige him any further. Suddenly she turned Shacour to the left and followed a little creek. Then she stopped a few feet from the edge of a little pool, and she whistled softly. Behind the pool was a forest of dense growing trees, nurtured by the pool.

_Come. _Kabarak said, and she clicked to the horse, which walked forward carefully, his ears pricked forward and his neck tense.

"Here we are." Raya said quietly, and lightly hopped off Shacour at the edge of the wood, and in confusion Sacar dismounted as well. Raya led the horse forward, and they were suddenly in a hollow space and there was Taya, lying asleep on the ground covered by a blanket, and Gypsie the horse was staring at them with wide eyes and stiff body. Both horses nickered to each other and Raya smiled. Sasha had left a few supplies at the camp, and as Raya tied Shacour by Gypsie she looked around at Sasha's handiwork. Her cousin had cleared away the little bit of brush on the ground between the trees and had torn little trees up so it wasn't so crowded, but she'd left the area mostly alone and set up camp around the natural growth of the trees. She'd used the brush and some of wood for the fire, which she'd put out before leaving.

"Is that your cousin?" Sacar asked in shock, and Raya shook her head.

"No, that's my sister. She's very sick."

"Wait… you didn't say anything about a sister. Do you even have a cousin that you're travelling with?"

"Yes, she will be along soon. She went into Feinster to get you a horse." Raya knelt beside Taya and looked at her sadly. "It's a long story."

"Well I think I'm owed an explanation." Sacar said quietly, crossing his arms. "After all, I'm in it for the duration. Are you escaping from somewhere? You were being chased by the Red Rider, and that's not usual. Who are you? Why are you so important to the Red Rider?"

_Anytime now, Kabarak. _Raya thought, wondering where the dragon was.

"You're right. We are escaping to the Varden, and running from the Red Rider. This woman, my sister, is Taya Corsallen."

Sacar's face went ashen, and Raya continued. "She is-"

"I know who she is." Sacar said in astonishment, sounding cold and surprised at the same time.

_Do you? _A voice emanated through his mind like a gong and he shrank back, looking instinctively up. His eyes widened in almost horror as he locked gazes with Kabarak, who was perched on a large branch of one of the trees. His tail was twitching madly, and he was staring unblinkingly at Sacar.

_Do you really know who she is? I think not. _He spread his wings and glided to the ground beside his rider and he arched his neck.

_I am Kabarak, partner of Taya Corsallen. Yes she is the daughter of Galbatorix. But her cause is far nobler and much greater. I will tell you her story, which leads into mine and that of her sister Raya, and Sasha her cousin._

To Raya, Sacar seemed to be handling the situation fairly well. He had not collapsed in fear, ran away screaming, or exploded in rage. He was standing perfectly still, his eyes wide, his face pale, and Raya could practically see his heart beating against his chest. Kabarak's entrance had been expertly timed, serious and theatrical, perfectly fitting the situation. Raya doubted she could do a better job of convincing the boy of the truth of their journey and of their dispositions. It'd be hard to imagine being lied to by a dragon, especially the last one in the world that was supposed to be in Galbatorix's hands, still waiting to hatch.

_She stole my egg and escaped her father's clutches. She fled to Dras'leona on her way to the Varden where she met Raya, the sister she never knew she had, and her mother's family. I hatched for her while she was in Dras'leona. Galbatorix had been searching high and low for her since she disappeared and an accident led Murtagh and Thorn to Dras'leona. Taya hid me and stood against Murtagh, who was armed with a poison that apparently kills its victims slowly. He choked my rider with this poison and left, and now she is dying. We must reach the Varden before the poison kills her. I've never met any human aside from these three, but you seem like a decent enough young fellow. Your conduct towards Raya has been admirable, and I trust her judgment that she would not pick up anyone unworthy of our company. _The dragon sniffed. _Make sure my trust in her is not put to the test. _

Sacar stared blankly at him for a long moment, and then he narrowed his eyes.

"Only if you say please." He said simply, and Raya gaped at him in astonishment.

Kabarak made a deep, strange rumbling noise in his throat, and he closed his eyes and then hummed very lightly. He opened his eyes immediately and nodded his head once.

_You will do, I think. What are you called, two-legs?_

"My name is Sacar Liastrin. And I didn't necessarily come with Raya of my own accord. I was dazed, and thrown onto her horse by a friend without my consent."

_That doesn't really matter, you cannot go back now. Even if I didn't like you, and I do, we wouldn't cast you off by yourself. Not until the Varden, at least._

"Thanks…"

Raya couldn't help but smile. She could always trust Kabarak to settle an issue. Now Sasha just needed to get back so they could move on.

"I've only ever heard bad things about Princess Corsallen." Sacar said slowly. "And with her being Galbatorix's daughter my father and I took those things for granted. This is the last thing I ever expected to be a part of."

"It's not easy." Raya agreed softly. "I've never been in so much danger, all the time. If Murtagh got his hands on Taya now she would be taken back to Galbatorix to suffer even more… if that's possible. What I don't understand is why he left her where she was after he poisoned her, and now he wants her back. Or at least I think that's what he wants. Since Dras'leona Galbatorix has not been able to find her, as Taya has been hidden and out of his reach. But when Murtagh saw me, he went crazy. Was it because I look like Taya? Or was there something else?"

Sacar listened to her talk, more to herself than to him, but he was beginning to understand his situation a little better. Yes, it did make sense that Murtagh would try to capture Raya since she looked like the King's daughter that he'd attempted to kill. It even made sense that a person so close to Galbatorix, like Taya Corsallen, would see through him and steal the last hope of the world. And Galbatorix was a rider; so why not his daughter?

From a ways off there came a whistle, and Raya jumped up in relief. Kabarak hummed again, and at Sacar's questioning look, Raya answered,

"My cousin is back."

They heard a splash, and could see movement through the trees. Sacar had his hand on his sword just in case, as he didn't know this strange cousin, and he was used to the idea of being deceived. It irked him slightly that Raya didn't seem at all worried. He couldn't read a dragon's emotions, so he had no idea what Kabarak was thinking.

Sasha entered the little clearing riding Chester and leading a saddled and bridled dun with two white socks on its hind legs and a long flowing black mane and tail. Chester halted and Sasha immediately turned her full attention on Sacar, who stared back defiantly.

"So you're the cause of all this trouble." Sasha growled, and Raya glanced sharply at her, surprised by her harsh tone. Sasha ignored Raya and proceeded to gracefully dismount and stand in front of Sacar with her arms crossed.

"I can't say I even imagined what to expect, but I certainly wasn't expecting you." Sasha paused, and smiled ever so slightly. Raya barely caught the expression, but when she did she knew that Sasha was only putting on a show, which was highly uncharacteristic of her.

"Undoubtedly now you know our situation. My cousins are the daughters of Galbatorix. Taya is the last rider of Alagaesia. We must get to the Varden as soon as possible before Galbatorix's poison kills her and we lose both her and Kabarak. Taya never liked Galbatorix… and she learned recently that he killed her mother, Queen Lenya Corsan, because she was a spy working for the Varden. We are being hunted, and if we are caught our fate is most certainly torture and death. I'm sorry to inform you that you were tossed into a very dangerous adventure."

Sasha reached out with one hand towards Sacar, who hesitantly grasped it.

"I'm Sasha Tatanya. I got Feinster's version of what happened yesterday, so I know you didn't have a choice in coming with Raya. At least that's what I gathered from what I was told. Here, this horse is for you. Her name is Mirax." Sasha handed the dun's reins to him after releasing his hand. Sacar seemed to be somewhat in a daze, Sasha's dramatic change taking him by surprise.

"Sadly her owner's home and barn were destroyed in the fire yesterday. The man had too many animals and not enough space, and although he seemed fond of this one, his use for her was small. She was a good price, no less." Sasha explained. "You look as if you know this horse?"

"I do." Sacar said, stroking the mare's forehead. "I'm sorry to hear of Tenar's loss. He's a good man, and a friend of my father's. He bought Mirax only for pleasure riding, so I see why he decided to sell her. He never would have otherwise."

Sasha nodded. "He said as much."

"So did you get into town without any trouble?" Raya asked curiously. "They would have been wary of strangers."

"That they were, but they believed my story well enough. I told them that my pack horse had broken its leg along the road, so I made my way to Feinster to find a new horse. I'd seen the smoke yesterday from a distance, so I hurried to see if the town was still there. Obviously it was. They liked my story, and since I didn't have another horse and I brought most of Gypsie's pack gear they really believed me and I was pointed in the direction of the man names Tenar, who was a nice fellow and sold me Mirax. He also explained all that he knew about yesterday." Sasha finally looked at Raya, and her expression was relieved and annoyed.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to be the one to go into town. But I hardly guessed that Murtagh would be there. I'm just glad you're alright." She looked back at Sacar. "I already know your name, Sacar. Raya asked me through Kabarak to find out about your father. I'm sorry to have to tell you that he was taken prisoner by the imperials during the confusion yesterday. Tenar made it sound like he fought hard after you and Raya escaped, but then he was wounded and captured. Tenar guessed that since he'd stood up to Murtagh the soldiers knew he could be important."

Sacar stood rigidly, looking down at Mirax's nose. Sasha let silence reign for a moment and then she broke it with an encouraging smile.

"We will find him, Sacar. There's always a chance that he will be released and make it to the Varden. Ironically we are heading in the same direction as Murtagh, which is also unnerving. We may yet find your father."

"Did you meet the storekeeper there? He was the one who helped us escape." Raya questioned. To their surprise Sasha shook her head.

"No, he was gone. Tenar said he left in a hurry not long after the imperials retreated. He stayed long enough to help put the fires out and make arrangements for his store and possessions, then he saddled his horse and took a load of provisions and left town. Everyone suspects that he went after your father, Sacar. That there is another man we should be on the lookout for." Sasha patted Chester on his neck, and then tied him to one of the trees.

"Now, since the initial greeting and the most important information has been discussed, it is time to get a move on, kids. I'm hoping we can make it a ways before dark. We can talk more on the way." Sasha said, and Raya nodded. Sacar was still looking blankly at Mirax's nose, and Sasha frowned, then shrugged and walked over to Taya.

Kabarak had kept silent the whole time since Sasha's arrival as he had nothing relevant to add, and now he spread his wings and flew to one of the tree branches again and perched himself there to watch the preparations, since he couldn't do anything else.

Raya hesitated, and then she slowly reached out and touched Sacar on the shoulder. He froze and looked slightly down at her, and she smiled faintly. "Come on, the sooner we leave the sooner we will find him. I'm going to help Sasha, so why don't you move your stuff from Shacour to Mirax?"

He nodded slowly, and Raya turned around and did exactly what she said she'd do. Sacar watched her for a moment, wondering, and then he led his horse over to hers and switched his pack over. Needless to say he was overwhelmed, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Never in his wildest dreams had he encountered such a group, or even such a danger… all because he'd not wanted a pretty girl to get hurt and also because of Bran Eirac. What had that man been thinking when he'd tossed Sacar, barely conscious, onto a strange girl's horse? He too had obviously not wanted Raya to be caught up in the fighting. Sacar hoped that one day he would be able to ask his friend why he'd done what he did.

Sacar glanced over at Raya, seeing in his mind's eye her standing above him, facing the red rider after Sacar had been unable to touch him. She hadn't known that her knife would in fact wound him, but she'd still protected Sacar, putting his life before hers.

He rarely ever had any friends, especially not ones his age, since he and his father moved around a lot. Sacar understood loyalty and he'd encountered strong friendships, but he'd never met anyone like Raya Corsallen. She might be the daughter of an evil king, but he knew there was far more to her than that. There was power there for sure, since she could hurt a rider. What else was there that bothered him?

He had a lot of time to figure it out. The Varden were still a ways away. But he found on looking at his situation that he didn't mind it very much, aside from his father being a prisoner. So far as he could tell these were honest people… and creatures. He realized that when Raya had seemed to go into a daze earlier that she'd been talking with Kabarak. That was how she knew where to find the camp.

Sacar shivered. He was a part of the company of the last dragon and rider.

* * *

Eragon shifted his reins to his other hand and looked up at the sky.

"Arya, please tell us who it is we are sidetracking to meet. This secrecy is useless." He demanded, not for the first time. He knew Arya well enough to know that once she made up her mind she could not be swayed, but he still hoped and tried. Her silence about their side trip and the person they were supposed to meet was irritating, as it was taking them longer to return to the Varden, and for him to return to Saphira. Roran he knew felt the same way, as he was longer away from Katrina.

"It is not useless. As I've said before, you will see when we meet."

"Is it someone we know?" Eragon pushed, switching over to the Ancient Language in hopes that she would reveal something important. Yet Arya looked back at him with a blank expression.

"No." She answered simply, also in the Ancient Language. "Nor would you have ever met if circumstances had been different." With that, Arya fell silent again and nothing Eragon said could get her to speak. He looked at Roran, who shrugged.

"I despise waiting." Roran said softly, even though he knew that Arya could hear him. Eragon nodded in agreement, and went back to thinking. By Arya's calculation they would meet up with the mysterious person in two or three days.

He forced himself not to think about it, and instead turned his thoughts to Raya Cavrona and her own situation. Had she escaped Murtagh? He thought so. He would know because of his wards around her if she'd been captured.

Eragon sighed, and looked up at the sky again. He would just have to wait and see.


	28. Close Call

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 28, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

A couple days after leaving Feinster found the foursome a good ways from the town, in the middle of nowhere. The landscape was drying up, and the days were hot while the nights were very cool. There were no clouds to speak of, and the air was clear.

They found Sacar to be a worthy companion. He was quiet, but not overly so, and his dry sense of humor was refreshing. Kabarak seemed especially happy that there was another male in the group. They found that Sacar was just alright with a sword, better with a bow, and a good hunter. He told them that while his and his father's home was in Feinster, they travelled a lot and his father had made him do the hunting. Sacar had never liked the outcome of being hungry.

After two days of hard riding, they all felt more comfortable with each other. Raya and Sacar talked the most, as they were close to the same age and they both had risked something for the other in Feinster. But Kabarak seemed to talk with Sacar more than he did with the others, and he picked the young man's brain, finding out all about him. Sasha guessed that he was also looking for a different view on life and the crisis of the world. At first mind talking disgruntled Sacar, but he became used to it, although only with Kabarak. He did not like the idea of someone else getting into his head at all.

But Sacar had his own questions, and they were mostly about Taya. Kabarak mostly answered him, because Raya and Sasha could only tell him a month's worth about Taya while Kabarak could answer a direct question aimed at something Taya had done years ago that Sacar's father thought was terrible. Sacar had no other option than to believe Kabarak, as Taya was his rider and he knew her better than anyone, and he also knew everything she'd done, said, and seen all through her life. Sacar quickly realized that the world hardly knew Taya Corsallen, but knew instead the version of her that the king wanted known. Still, Taya Corsallen was mostly a secret, as many men were sworn to secrecy about her existence, especially as Galbatorix's daughter.

Taya seemed to be frozen. Her condition neither worsened nor improved, although her appearance was deteriorating, becoming gaunt and hollow looking. It disconcerted them all.

As the week progressed, Raya and Sacar began swapping horses. Raya had taken a liking to Mirax, and Sacar found that he liked Shacour's personality better than the mare's. Mirax they learned was a rather temperamental horse when being ridden, and an absolute sweetheart on the ground. Sacar's patience for the horse was constantly tested, and it annoyed him to no end, especially when Raya would see his expression and burst out laughing. Raya didn't have much better luck with the mare, but she somehow managed to stay calm and smile when the horse did something stupid.

They were trotting leisurely along, talking about anything that came to mind when all four of them froze at a distant sound. They stopped the horses, and turned to look behind them. Raya gasped, backing her horse up.

"What was that?" Sacar asked softly, his skin crawling.

_We are being hunted, _Kabarak said and his voice was thick with fear and anger, _hunted_ _by some demon of Galbatorix's. Run!_

"A what?!" Sacar yelled, as they turned their horses and bolted.

"Is it Thorn?" Sasha yelled at Kabarak.

_No. _

"Then what is it!?"

_I don't know!_

"Just run!" Raya screamed but her words were drowned out by the roar from the creature behind them. Only, where could they run to? They were caught. Caught by what, though?

* * *

_You failed to catch the girl the first time, Murtagh._

_The first time?_

_The Kcaros has found their trail. It will not fail me. If it is the girl you spoke of who so closely resembles my daughter, perhaps she can tell her story. And after all, this girl might be a part of Taya's company._

_Why the Kcaros, my lord? Thorn and I-_

_You are too far away and besides, the Kcaros needed a job. I expect it not to fail. Continue your mission, Murtagh. Do not disappoint me._

_I will not, my lord._

Murtagh felt the king's mind retreat, and he turned his head to look behind him. His brow furrowed.

Thorn turned a ruby eye on him and asked,

_Are you worried?_

_Yes. That is a beast she cannot hide so easily from. She is surely caught._

* * *

The giant beast flew on steadily, sensing and seeing its prey. Ages old, it was massive; it's wings long and powerful. Its four legs were tucked beneath its belly, its talons, long and razor sharp, curled close together.

It did not like humans. It did not like to be controlled. Even dragons left the Kcaros alone, knowing that it was not worth it to engage it, to anger it.

The Kcaros lived deep, deep within the mountains where nothing but animals roamed. It was a beast of legend, no one knowing if any still existed. It cared not at all if humans were killed. It didn't even know what humans smelled like anymore. It only knew it hated them, and wanted nothing to do with them.

Somewhere, far back in the history of its race, far back in the world's history, the Kcaros might have had something akin to friendly contact with two-legged creatures, but that was history.

The Kcaros had been content in its region of the mountains, living alone, the greatest living power of the mountains, and then a dark, black hand of magic reached out and snatched at its mind. A strange battle ensued, as the Kcaros could understand what was going on; its freedom was in jeopardy.

But the black magic was too strong and the Kcaros's mind was twisted to its will, although it fought against the power as best it could.

A picture of a two legged creature appeared in its mind, with the thought that it must find the creature as fast as possible and bring it to the castle of black magic.

The Kcaros's hatred of humans grew, but it had no choice. So it spread its massive wings and launched itself into the air. Its large, golden eyes were fiery with rage, and deep within itself there was a rumble. The Kcaros left its mountains, something it had never done before, and it hated what it saw around it. It could see and feel where the black hand of magic had reached to and destroyed. This was not a happy world beyond the mountains.

The Kcaros had no sense of time as it flew. Then during the time when the sun was in the sky it saw the two legged human female it was hunting, with three other humans and a small, strange, worthless looking creature flying beside them. The humans were on four legged beasts that smelled like food, although they also reeked of human scent, which the Kcaros now knew.

The humans turned their beasts and ran, but the Kcaros knew it could easily catch them, and it quickly gained on them. It wanted this to be over, so it could go back to its mountains and never be touched by magic again… only, somewhere deep down it knew that the magic would not go away.

The Kcaros dove, swooping close to the fleeing creatures. Its massive jaws snapped, causing the four legged beasts to jump forward faster, and the Kcaros smelled fear. The human girl ducked when one of its legs reached out and its six talons opened to grab her. And then the girl looked up into the enraged eyes, and the great beast stared into small, green eyes filled with fear.

Motion seemed to stop in that brief second, and then the shining talons snapped back and the Kcaros flared its wings, bringing itself to an abrupt stop just above the ground, where it hovered, watching the humans and their beasts run.

The great golden eyes watched them run, and a smooth female voice echoed in its mind as the hold of the black magic snapped,

_You have done your duty. You are free._

The Kcaros pointed its nose to the sky and roared in triumph over the magic, and with several beats of its wings it sped away back toward its mountains. No evil king or his black magic could break an age old pact between fire and earth.

* * *

Galbatorix was frozen, staring out of a window of his castle, feeling his hold on the old beast snap, and no effort of his could regain control of the old mind.

His plan was shattered at the last moment, and that was not supposed to happen. The Kcaros, the mighty beast of legend, had stopped, with no explanation in its mind. And then the king's control was gone, and so was his chance to find out the answers to the puzzle of the girl who looked like his daughter but was not. With no Raz'zac and Lethrblaka to do his bidding when Murtagh and Thorn were busy, he had reached far back into legend to find a beast worthy of doing his will, and he had by chance found the Kcaros. He had been thrilled, as it was a terrifying beast. It had been a struggle to win over its mind, but he had done it… but that control had been so easily broken!

What had happened?

* * *

Raya nearly fainted with relief as the great, reaching talons of death were snatched away at the last second, and she shuddered, her eye contact with the terrifying beast shaking her to the core. It had been so close… she'd seen the hatred in its eyes, which were old and intelligent. Her mental scream still echoed in her mind as the talons came so close to grabbing her, and Raya wondered what had made the beast stop. Had she imagined the softening of its eyes as it stared at her?

The horses were lathered with sweat by the time Raya looked back to see the beast only as a dot on the horizon that she could barely even see. It was flying away as fast as it could, back to where it came from… where it longed to be.

"Stop! We have to let the horses rest!" Raya shouted above the wind, slowly tightening Mirax's reins to slow her down. The horse fought the bit, and Raya finally reached down and pulled the horse's head around, causing her to move in a bone jarring circle before finally slowing to a stop. The horse stood shaking and blowing, her head up high and her ears forward, and Raya patted her sweaty neck, seeing her own hands shaking. Her head pounded, and she gasped for air. Sacar rode up to her side, Shacour dancing under him, and Gypsie, who he was leading, was in no better condition.

"Raya, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, but he was shaking too. Sasha took a little longer to double back, and when she rode up she was looking off towards the retreating spot on the horizon.

"We have to keep going, what if it comes back?" Sasha scowled, and Raya shook her head.

"It won't, I know it won't. It's going home."

"How do you know what that _thing_ is going to do!? It tried to grab you, Raya!"

"But it didn't, Sasha! It stopped and left. I don't know how I know it. I just do. And we can't go on, unless we want to kill the horses. Don't be stupid." Raya snapped as Sasha was about to speak, and Raya gently asked Mirax to walk, and the horse complied by trying to run. Raya wouldn't let her, so the mare had no choice but to calm down, and the others had no choice but to follow Raya's slow pace.

"If that had been Murtagh, we would still be running." Sasha came up beside her, and Raya shook her head.

"If that had been Murtagh I wouldn't be here."

"All I know is that that was close, and I agree with Raya. We don't want to kill the horses. It would be best if we found some place to camp, and do so as soon as possible. Raya looks ready to keel over, and I don't blame her." Sacar said, and Sasha glared at him.

"You stay out of this."

"Why?" Sacar shot back. "I'm just as much a part of this group now as you are. I may not be related to you, but that doesn't mean anything. Our nerves are all on edge; otherwise I don't think you'd be snapping at us. You weren't the one that thing grabbed for and suddenly changed its mind. Kabarak? You be the deciding voice in this."

The dragon hovered by them, and Sacar noticed that he was shaking too. The swift flight had been taxing on him as well. Sacar had no doubt that the dragon would be working on his speed and strength in long spurts like that in the coming days.

_You are all right. We must find a safe hiding place, and soon. There is no use arguing, because we are all exhausted. That beast… it was old, old beyond this time of darkness. It will not come back to haunt us. It does not care for us. It was being driven by Galbatorix, by black magic, but I do not know why it did not finish what it was supposed to do. We can only wonder, because I doubt we will ever know. All we know and can be thankful for is that Galbatorix has once again been thwarted. Now, let's start looking for a camp. I'm afraid my wings are about to give out. _

"Alright… I'm sorry, Raya, Sacar. I should not have snapped at both of you. I… I was afraid."

"I forgive you, Sasha." Sacar replied softly, looking over at Raya, whose face was pale and drawn. "We were all afraid. We still are."


	29. Newcomer

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 29, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Eragon could see the rider trotting towards them, and he looked uncertainly at Arya. She seemed calm, so he tried to quell his nerves. But something was wrong. He could feel something different about this rider who was approaching them, and he was not sure if it was a good feeling. Everything around him seemed to be vibrating, and his head was slowly pounding.

Roran leaned close and asked,

"Are you alright, Eragon?"

"I think so." Eragon replied, shaking his head, trying to relieve the pressure from the pounding. "I don't like what I'm feeling."

He looked up, and the rider was almost to them. His eyes widened, and he sat dumbfounded as the female elf rode up and stopped a few feet in front of the group. Her hair was long, and an unnatural chestnut color that accented her icy blue eyes and high cheekbones, and as she stared at Eragon, all he saw was a mask. She smiled, and the expression lightened her features incredibly, and suddenly the pounding in his head subsided and he wanted to rub his temples, but he refrained from doing so. He had never encountered this elf before in his visits to Ellesmera, and as he broke his gaze away from the newcomer to look at Arya, he wondered again why she hadn't been willing to tell them of her.

"Arya, it is good to see you again." The elf woman said softly, inclining her head.

"It has been too long, Vanira." Arya replied, twisting her hand in the greeting of the elves. But to Eragon's surprise and almost anger the other elf woman shook her head.

"Please, Arya, no formality. Between you and me it is not needed."

Arya glanced at Eragon and Roran, and said,

"Eragon, Roran, this is Vanira Dacoryn, my friend and fellow elven ambassador. Vanira, these men are Rider Eragon Shadeslayer and his cousin Roran Stronghammer."

The elf's smile widened. "I am honored to meet two of the most renowned men in Alagaesia, especially to finally meet you, Shadeslayer. I have been keeping track of your achievements, and I must say I am impressed. During your first visit to Ellesmera, I am sorry to say that I questioned your integrity. But I am far from always being right, and I am glad I was wrong."

"I beg your pardon? I have never seen you before." Eragon was baffled. He was sure that he'd never seen this woman before, especially not in Ellesmera.

"I have been around." Vanira shrugged her shoulders, and turned her attention to Arya. "Your mother sends her greetings, and I give you my thanks for calling on my assistance. Your mother was relying on me too much."

"You are the one who knows what's in the wind, Vanira." Arya replied, and Vanira shook her head.

"Perhaps, but I was with them too long. And I do not always know what's in the wind. We found that out the hard way." She looked back at Eragon, who had narrowed his eyes at the two women.

"I can see the question in your mind, Shadeslayer, and I'll oblige you by answering. I am not just an elven ambassador, but I am also sometimes the bodyguard of Queen Islanzadi. But I can only stand the company of elves for so long." Vanira laughed at Arya's expression. "But before you say that you never saw me in Ellesmera as the queen's bodyguard, I was not in that role at the time. Not for most of the time that is. But you would not have recognized me as I was then anyways. I am rather different when in the cities of my kin."

"What does that mean?" Roran asked, leaning against his saddle, his reins in one hand. He wasn't especially impressed by the elf's talking, and he was growing suspicious. He might be just an ordinary human with no magical talent, but he'd been around Eragon and Saphira and elves enough to recognize a different sort of power, and this elf was even different from any of the ones he'd met.

"I do not look as I do now. Do I look fully like an elf to you?"

So that's what was so strange about her appearance. Eragon realized she really didn't look exactly like Arya, whose features were more delicate and extremely cat-like, while Vanira reminded him almost of himself, somewhere between elf and human.

"Are you an elf?" Roran asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I am. There is not a drop of human blood in me. But as an ambassador to humans, I prefer to take on some of their appearance when I am around them."

"So do you always have brown hair? Elves normally do not." Eragon asked, and Vanira laughed. The laugh irked him, but before he could say that she replied,

"No, I am afraid my hair is the only thing normal about me. When around my kin I switch it to make them more comfortable with me, but I am still an outsider even there."

"Vanira, you are not." Arya said sternly, and Vanira chuckled.

"So you say, dear Arya. But you are my friend, and know me well. You do not disappoint, good men, but you also do not understand. Maybe one day you will. But enough, we must move from here. We can talk on the way. I have news for you all that you will not find comforting. I wish I had not caused you to sidetrack so far to meet me, but I had to go a long ways to make sure that my report had no errors." Vanira turned her palomino horse with Arya's, and Eragon and Roran road abreast beside them.

"What news do you have?" Arya asked, and Vanira hesitated before answering.

"Murtagh is on the outskirts of Surda."

"We know this already." Eragon said, and Vanira glanced at him in surprise.

"You do? Well, this was unexpected. How?"

"Eragon nearly ran into Murtagh and a few soldiers in the town of Feinster." Arya replied, and Vanira's eyes narrowed.

"Feinster, eh?" That would fit with… never mind. Do you know anything else?"

"Not really." Eragon replied slowly.

"Then you do not know that not only does Murtagh have a few soldiers, but he has a whole army travelling under a concealment spell and they are bound for Aberon?"

There was a shocked silence, and then Eragon asked,

"How do you know this?"

"I said that I went far to make sure that this news was not merely talk, Shadeslayer. I went very close to this army to make sure. It is a very powerful concealment spell of Galbatorix's, and I could not sense how many men were there exactly… but there are many. They are moving faster than you would think. Unless things change, they will appear suddenly before Aberon and take the city when no one is expecting it."

"That sounds almost suicidal." Roran said, and Vanira nodded.

"It does. But this is Galbatorix we are talking about, and he has done such things as making his soldiers impervious to pain. He thinks he can afford to lose a number of men to try this, and there is a great possibility he will succeed… unless something happens."

"What do you mean, unless something happens?" Eragon asked curiously, sensing some underlying mystery to the statement.

Vanira raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean just that: unless something happens. The future… is always uncertain."

Arya looked sharply at her, but Vanira only smiled slightly.

It was close to sunset, and the sky was beginning to turn a slight purplish color. Eragon and Roran remained silent while Arya and Vanira talked about Queen Islanzadi and the elves and their campaigns, and Eragon wondered at the newcomer elf. Was her comment about the future and Arya's look at her clues to her character? Or was he just imagining it?

_Oh, Saphira I wish you were here. _He thought to himself.

"We are in for a beautiful sunset this evening." Vanira said suddenly. "What a treat!"

Eragon glanced over at her, and then at the sunset, and the setting sun truly was glorious. Suddenly, as it had earlier when he'd seen Vanira riding towards them, the world around him seemed to vibrate, and this time his head began to pound excruciatingly. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to feel past the headache. Without knowing why, Eragon opened his eyes and looked straight at Vanira, and on her face was the strangest expression he'd ever seen. Her icy blue eyes stared into the sunset, as if seeing something far away in the distance, and she looked surprised and horrified at the same time. His hand came up to press against his face, and her smooth voice asked worriedly,

"Are you alright, Shadeslayer?"

The pain in his head melted away instantly and the world ceased vibrating, and he looked into her worried eyes with his confused ones.

"I don't know… everything just… never mind."

He looked away, and so did not see her shocked expression.

"If you insist." She replied easily, turning back to the sunset, but something in her eyes worried Arya.

_Vanira? What is it?_

_Eragon. He sensed it. The sunset set off a vision, and somehow Eragon felt it… I don't know how, and I didn't even think that was possible!_

_A vision of what?_

Arya recoiled at the glare she received from the other elf, and she could feel the burning anger in her eyes.

_You promised never to ask me that. _Vanira's voice in her mind was pained, and Arya didn't say anything.

_I can't control it these days, Arya. It's still not something I want people to know about, but Eragon is smart. He will find out sooner than I want him to, I think. Arya… something's going on out there that I can't figure out. My minds a whirlwind of thoughts and pictures, but it's all out of context… like last time. I will not make the same mistake twice!_

She abruptly cut off their mental connection and fell into a brooding silence. Arya watched the sun set further, and then she looked over at Eragon. "We should make camp before it is completely dark."

He nodded. "We'll keep an eye out."

* * *

The world was grey when they found a place suitable for their camp, and there were only soft streaks of color on the horizon from the sunset. Eragon steered clear of Vanira as he unpacked their bedrolls while Arya set up the fire and Roran helped with the food. Vanira went from horse to horse, feeding them bits of grain and talking to them soothingly in the ancient language, and Eragon listened whenever he was somewhat close. The horses nuzzled her affectionately, and Eragon caught her relaxed and happy expression as she caressed her palomino's head.

A little of his hard feelings towards her washed away, and he listened more closely to what she was saying to the animals, and he found that she was reciting elvish poems. Then she switched to a song he'd heard once before, on one of the nights of his first visit to Ellesmera…

_~'Beyond the dark,  
__Beyond the loneliness of night,  
__I hear your voice, your  
__Sweet, sweet laugh.~_

_~I long to see your smile,  
__But I cannot travel to you,  
__for that's a road  
__I cannot yet follow.~_

_~Hear me, darling angel,  
__I think of you every day.  
__Know I love you,  
__Know I still care.~_

_~Know I'll always care,  
__And no amount of darkness  
__Will put out your light  
__That shines in my heart.'~_

Eragon was frozen, hearing the same haunting tone sung by the same haunting voice.

"They're the only ones who seem to care sometimes, Eragon." Vanira's voice brought him back to the moment, and he found that she was standing by his horse, brushing its neck and mane with her hand. Her expression was soft, and she continued,

"They seem to know when you're sad, and though they're animals, horses can sometimes give you the greatest comfort. They don't have to say anything. They just calm you down. And then when you're calm, you feel relieved. It's when you're frazzled that you make the wrong choices or say things you wouldn't normally say. That's when you can get into trouble. Horses… they're a gift. You can tell them secrets, and they'll never tell anyone." She flashed him a mischievous grin. "My horse could tell you things about me that I think I've even forgotten. They love the sound of your voice, so whenever there's no one else to talk to, your horse is the obvious choice."

Vanira paused, and turned and walked away. Eragon watched her go and stand at the edge of the firelight, and he understood a little bit about the strange elf woman. She was lonely.

From the fire Arya watched Vanira walk away from Eragon. She'd heard every word her friend had spoken, and the elf princess shook her head.

_Oh Vanira. When will you see that you are not alone?_

Eragon came and sat by the fire, and Roran looked at him curiously.

"Arya," Eragon asked softly, trying to speak soft enough so Vanira might not hear, "that song. I heard it once before in Ellesmera. What does it mean?"

Arya considered ignoring him, but decided against it. Knowing Eragon, he'd only brood over it and then ask Vanira, which could send the whole group into emotional chaos.

"A long time ago, Vanira lost a good friend in a battle. That song is about him."

Vanira laughed. The others didn't hear, nor did they see the tear fall from her eye.

_A good friend, indeed. The best anyone could ever have._ Vanira sighed, and went to sit down by the fire as well, knowing the food was nearly ready.

"Who was he?" Eragon asked her suddenly, and Vanira smiled. Her expression took on a faraway look, and she replied quietly,

"The best friend anyone could ever wish to have." She looked at Eragon, and nodded once. That was all she was going to say, and Eragon knew it. But that was all he needed to know, at least for the time being. She'd lost someone special a long time ago, and Eragon would bet anything that she hadn't always been so cryptic or acted so strange. He knew her behavior tied in with the loss of her friend. He'd been lost after losing Garrow, and Brom… and Murtagh the first time. Only, he'd moved on, or been helped along. Vanira had not moved on.

_There are some secrets and thoughts that are not supposed to be questioned or searched for._

Eragon looked over at the silent elf, knowing it had been her who'd spoken in his mind. But she didn't seem to notice his look.

_My curiosity is unending. _He replied back, not knowing if she heard or not. She didn't seem to, and so he found something else to do to occupy himself.

_That's what I was afraid of. _Vanira thought to herself, ignoring the rider. This trip was going to be harder than she had at first thought. But she knew she had to be a part of this group, for things were set in motion that none of them could understand, and her place was with these people.


	30. Before the Wind

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconveniance. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 30, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

It was a clear night, and abundant stars twinkled in the heavens. There were no clouds, and it was slightly cool. In a large encampment of tent after tent rested an army after a long day's march. There was not much activity, as it was late. Horses stood outside of their owner's tents with their heads down and eyelids drooping, or munching on a little pile of hay the owner had scrounged up for the animal.

A shadow slipped through the rows of tents, moving quickly and soundlessly. A black horse tied outside of a glowing tent pricked its ears at the shadow, and a hand reached out of the darkness to touch the horse's nose.

"Shh, Adnarim." The shadow whispered, turning around and tapping on a wooden stake holding up the tent. The tent flap opened and the shadow slipped inside. Larton Zax of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ swept his hood back and was greeted by Melcar Di'Acor.

"Did you find him?" The bodyguard captain asked, and Larton nodded.

"He's right behind me." He looked around at the other eight _Hljodhr's_ packed into Melcar's tent. Ayda was sitting on Melcar's bedroll, Kell and Sade were standing to one side, Xackzan and Raneck were in the back corner, and Larel and Raneck were on either side of the tent flap, their hands on their sword hilts. And Melcar was in the thick of it, as a leader should be.

Larton's admiration for the man intensified as he looked at Melcar, who was defying direct orders. The _Hljodhr Evarinya_ had been split up into different sections of the army and had been told that if they joined together for any reason, there would be consequences. Melcar had ordered them to follow those orders, until that night. Only a little ways away from Feinster, the _Silent Stars_ had things to discuss. Taya Corsallen was their charge, but Taya had always believed that they should also watch out for those who were being mistreated, judged unfairly, punished or tortured without cause. Murtagh had over stepped a boundary, and the _Silent Stars_ would no longer remain silent. Larton's mouth curved slightly in a slight smile. Taya had left a legacy.

Larel punched him softly from behind, and Larton looked over his shoulder at his friend to find him grinning.

"Nice job pulling us all together, Shad. You haven't lost your touch." Larel said, his blue/grey eyes twinkling.

"I doubt he ever will." Raneck quipped. "Sneaking around is like his second nature."

Larton rolled his eyes at the two men, and Melcar chuckled.

"It's a good thing he is so good at it, and it'd better stay that way. We have a ways to go yet."

Before anyone could question his riddle, which sounded very much like something Taya would say, there was a rap on the wood tent-stake and Larton moved to the side as Raneck opened the tent flap and Marthl Duven entered. He was dressed completely in black, which set off his blue eyes and the blue pendant around his neck, barely visible beneath the clasp of his cloak.

"This is a sight I have sorely longed to see." The newcomer said in a tenor voice, smiling slightly and clasping arms with Melcar. "Even in a small moving force such as this it felt as if we were all miles away from each other."

"I agree." Ayda chimed in from the ground, smiling up at him. Marthl took her hand and returned her smile, and then he looked around at the rest of the group and lastly at Melcar, his blue eyes blazing.

"What are we to do about our dear rider?" He asked, his tone rather cold.

"Weston has something interesting to report," Melcar replied, "something that we think started the whole thing in Feinster."

"Well, actually the man Murtagh took prisoner started the argument," Weston began matter-of-factly, "but the fight began with Murtagh advancing on two young kids, one of which looked like a younger version of Taya."

No one seemed to breathe in the tent. Weston continued,

"As Murtagh made me his 'lieutenant' for the venture into Feinster, I was close to him. The young man, who was with Taya's look-a-like, must have been Murtagh's prisoner's son, because the man thought Murtagh was going for him. He was actually going for the girl. The man made the mistake of really crossing Murtagh, which got the son into the fight. Then in the confusion that followed the girl jumped in and somehow her weapon broke through Murtagh's wards. He couldn't catch her, so he yelled at me to grab her. I hadn't seen her up close, so when I caught her and found myself staring at Taya, I let her go, and then she was gone. I prayed that she got away safely. Murtagh left to chase after her, and a house caught fire. Everything was utter chaos. We got out with Murtagh's prisoner, leaving the town to its people. But it was that girl Murtagh wanted, whoever she is. The prisoner's name is Siranus Liastrin, and from what I gather he doesn't know much of anything, and whatever he does know he refuses to tell Murtagh. He must have had training with his mind, because he has not given in. For some reason Murtagh isn't using all of his power to break him down, so he gets some credit for that… but he's not going easy on the man in any other way."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kell asked gruffly. "We shouldn't sit by and watch."

"What can we do?" Sade replied. "Murtagh won't listen to any of us if he really thinks this man knows something that he's not telling."

"He might." Ayda shot back. "He has to know that torturing the man isn't right."

"Murtagh? Really, you might be giving him a little too much credit, Ayda. He's not the man he used to be." Raneck growled, and before anyone else could snap back, Melcar clapped his hands together once, silencing everyone instantly. His expression was grim and slightly annoyed.

"Leave it be." He said softly, with authority. "I will not be the mediator between this argument, because there shouldn't be one. Kell's right; we shouldn't sit by and watch this unfold before us. But we have to tread carefully, because even we are on shaky ground. I've been staying out of Murtagh's way for a while now because I'm a closer link to Taya than any of you, and that's what seems to get him the most. It's time for me to step back into the picture. Marthl and Weston, I want you two to come with me in the morning to Murtagh's tent. You shouldn't have to say anything. This will be my tribute."

Everyone was silent, looking at their leader. Larton cleared his throat, and Melcar turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Shad?"

"There's something else going on; besides Murtagh's actions in Feinster and bringing in this man as a prisoner. Murtagh's going to shift command for some reason. I heard two captains talking about it on my way to find Xackzan. They sounded incredibly confused, so it apparently doesn't make sense to anyone. I have a bad feeling about it…"

"Did you catch anything they said?"

"Something about a spy-"

"Shh!" Larel hissed, and everyone froze, and they heard footfalls outside of the tent. The steps paused, and Melcar crossed his arms and fully faced the tent flap, preparing himself for anything… only, he knew who it was before anyone else did.

The tent flap opened abruptly, and Murtagh himself ducked inside.

"Melcar, I want…" The Red Rider froze when he saw his audience. His expression turned livid as he saw the whole _Hljodhr Evarinya_ standing around him, and he turned his blazing eyes on Melcar, who stood his ground and stared back with his own chilling black/gold eyes.

Melcar had shielded everyone's presence in the tent with magic, and he'd also sound proofed the tent so no one would get suspicious and run to tell Murtagh.

Murtagh was surprised, because he hadn't noticed the magic around the tent until he stepped inside and stared at Melcar. He was angry, because they'd disobeyed his direct orders, orders he'd been given by Galbatorix. How dare they…

Something suddenly seemed to hit him as he stared at the defiant figure of Captain Melcar Di'Acor, and harsh words died on his lips. Melcar's expression told him everything he needed to know. He knew the bodyguard captain well enough to know that he would defend his people to the end and take every blame… he was their protector as much as he was their leader.

"Well," Murtagh growled, "at least now I will not have to repeat myself. Captain, as we are close to the borders of Surda, we need intelligence on said borders. You have the best men by far for a reconnaissance mission. We know that a spy for the Varden and the Surdan's has a cabin on the borders in order to help patrols and report anything they might miss that looks suspicious. We need that spy's information on the patrols, and we need to make sure that he does not happen on us and report anything he might find. That could ruin everything. This mission will also help us to decide how we will proceed. I want you Captain, Sen'Dala, Zax, Katzia and Feist to accompany me to the spy's cabin. And before you say anything, you do not have a choice in the matter."

Melcar didn't answer for a long moment, and then he said quietly,

"And while we do this mission, what of the rest of the army?"

"They will continue to move at the right speed after us. We will travel faster ahead of them, and we will double back to them once we have what we need. The captains have already been told of this and are in agreement."

"And the other _Hljodhr's_?" Melcar asked evenly.

Murtagh frowned at him. "They will remain where they were placed in the beginning."

"I suppose that is acceptable. When do we leave?"

"Two days. That should give everyone time to adjust."

"We will be ready, then. Since you will be with us, what will you do with your prisoner?"

"What does it matter to you?" Murtagh growled, and Melcar narrowed his eyes.

"It matters."

The two men seemed to be locked in a staring battle, and then Melcar said,

"You were planning on killing him, weren't you? You don't want to risk him getting to the Varden before us?"

Murtagh's silence proved that Melcar was correct.

"Murtagh," Melcar said, almost chidingly, "we're too late for complete secrecy. With Feinster behind us, rumors will spread faster than wildfire. Our strategy is no longer complete secrecy, but surprise, because no one will know when and where we will appear. Anyone can speculate. You kill him, and you just lost yourself a bodyguard unit." His finishing sentence rang like a gong in all their minds, and as Murtagh looked around at their faces, he knew Melcar meant it.

"He will live." Murtagh said stiffly. "I will speak to you more in the morning. In the meantime, get ready." With that he left, leaving the group in somewhat of an emotional dilemma.

Melcar let the others talk for a few minutes, as he was thinking hard about what he should do next. He didn't move from his position in the middle of the tent, with his arms still crossed. Everyone knew not to disturb him until he moved.

Finally he did, and it was to shift his weight on his feet, and then he looked at Ayda, then at each of Murtagh's picked men and then at the rest of the _Hljodhr's_.

"Be even more on your guard. We have a long ways to go yet, and the end is not going to be pretty. This decision does not sit well with me, but it bought Siranus Liastrin his life, at least, and perhaps the lives of those two kids. Only time will tell us if I'm right."


	31. To Agree or Disagree

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 31, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

It was late evening, a few days down the road from being chased by the strange monster, and the threesome with Kabarak and Taya had made camp and were sitting beside their small fire discussing their options for the road ahead, which were rather controversial do to a suggestion Sacar had made earlier that day. With an extra mouth to feed, their supplies were dwindling quickly and places to get supplies were hard to find and dangerous to go to. And the land they were travelling through had little to offer.

Sacar had thrown them a bone when the topic came up earlier by telling them that he had an uncle who lived on the very outskirts of the Surdan borders, and they could easily get supplies from him. According to Sacar, his father's older brother Kuntar Liastrin lived like a hermit but had ties and connections with many people across the land, especially in Surda. He was a supporter of the Varden, something Sacar stressed, and he trustworthy.

But the last thing Sasha wanted to do was entrust their safety and security to an old man whose character and loyalties were unknown to the majority of them. Not that she didn't trust Sacar but Sasha was a cautious person, especially when it came to their situation… but they already knew that. While Sacar slightly understood her hesitation, it also riled him a little because he would entrust his life to his uncle and wished that Sasha would trust his judgment.

Raya was something of a mediator, seeing both sides of the argument, or discussion, but leaning more towards Sacar's side seeing as how their supplies _were _dwindling. Sasha sensed her cousins thought process and that made everything go downhill. Before long they were nearly at each other's throats when Kabarak could stand it no longer.

_Enough! Stop behaving like animals and remember who you are! _He roared in their minds, bringing their cut-throat argument to a screeching halt. Kabarak's green eyes were blazing, and he had almost seemed to grow in size… The three of them stared at Kabarak, who was standing protectively over Taya's body.

_What has gotten into you that makes you squabble like hungry dogs? _He asked, his wings twitching. _I have never seen any of you act this way, and I know that this is not your normal state. Pull yourselves together._

It was as if some invisible hand pulling strings had snapped back when Kabarak spoke, startling the three into silence. They looked at each other, seeing their separate expressions of shock.

_That's better. _Kabarak huffed. _But it is obvious that I will be the decision maker of this disagreement. You are all right, if that makes any of you feel better. It _is _dangerous and risky to go to this man's home, with Taya so close to death and enemies close behind us. Yet a city or a town would be far more dangerous, with the fear of being recognized by someone from the empire._

_We must trust Sacar's judgment of his uncle, otherwise you will go hungry. Although, I could catch you meat and you could do a better job of scavenging._

Sasha and Raya's expressions made the two males laugh.

_That answers that, but it matters little. You do not know how to live solely off the land, nor have had to in the past. We must plan this excursion very, very carefully, otherwise we risk too much and we must move on._

"You are right, of course Kabarak." Sasha said with a sigh, and she looked back at the teenagers.

"I am sorry. I started the whole thing and couldn't, or wouldn't, see any other possibility. It seems I have something to work on."

"I am sorry too, as I carried it on." Sacar replied. "It's not like us to argue so much, so something is on the wind. We are all on edge."

Raya nodded. "He's right. We're on edge. Between Taya's condition, our dwindling supplies, and Murtagh somewhere around, the odds do not seem in our favor."

"You're right of course, Raya. Concerning your uncle, Sacar," Sasha started to lay out a plan, but Kabarak interrupted her rather harshly.

_Raya and Sacar will travel to this man's home. Sasha and I will remain with Taya and travel around the area as we have done before. We will meet on the road beyond Kuntar Liastrin's home. But you two, _He turned his green eyes on Raya and Sacar, _must use all the caution in the world. Stealth and secrecy… do you even have an idea of how you will accomplish this?_

Sacar widened his eyes as if in surprise that Kabarak would even suggest that he didn't have a plan.

"Of course, I have since I mentioned the idea; you just haven't let me say it. May I?"

_Yes. _Kabarak replied, unfazed.

"Thank you. The house my uncle lives in was not built by him, but was found by his father when he was searching the borders for the Surdan's. It is a strange house, as the wood is not, or we don't believe that it is native to the area, and on the vertical beams inside the house are strange markings, like a language. Only one word stands out, and that opens a ramp into a tunnel that extends far underground and across a wide stretch of land and ends in an area overgrown by trees. There are old stone walls there, a well, and an old wooden corral. My father and uncle found the tunnel and its end when they were boys and have since fixed up the tunnels end. It is very well hidden, as there are only two ways in and out of the trees, otherwise the trees and brush are too dense to penetrate. Whoever the builders of the house and tunnel were, they were an old race and very skilled. Whatever their purpose was for the place, it will work to our advantage. We can all ride to the wood, and Raya and I will follow the tunnel and so enter my uncle's house unseen by the outside world. We will get our supplies, maybe learn something from my uncle that will be useful concerning the borders, and ride back to you and then hightail it away towards our destination."

"A house with a tunnel large enough for a horse and rider to travel through?" Sasha sounded skeptical. "It would have to be well underground for it to have lasted so long without caving in."

"We think it was carved out by magic, and that magic keeps it intact." Sacar explained. "All four sides are smooth and flat and there are lanterns on the sides that when you light one, they all light. It can be really eerie. The first time I discovered the tunnel I was nine, and I was scared out of my wits."

Raya chuckled softly, and Sacar shrugged. "I was nine and adventurous. Only now can I even admit that I've ever been scared."

"Of course." Raya said, still finding it funny.

"Well, even though this place sounds incredibly strange, it seems like it will work in our favor for our needs. How far from here do you think it is?" Sasha asked, and Sacar frowned slightly.

"Not more than a two days ride, I think. If of course I haven't judged our position wrong."

_Then that settles it, and with no injuries to speak of. _Kabarak said, sounding incredibly pleased.

Raya looked over at her sister, and she wished she could do more. They didn't know how long Taya had left. And there was no way to find out and no help close by… only danger.

_Hold on, Taya. _She thought desperately. _We're trying!_

* * *

_Her eyelids were drooping. The air around her was stifling, and it was getting harder to breathe. There was no comfort in the glade as the flames seemed to burn higher. What was happening? The only refuge Taya found was in her memories flitting past her like leaves on the wind. But that was hardly a life… and she had to live. She had to._

'_Hold on, Taya!' A distant, hardly perceptible voice seemed to call out to her, and Taya lifted her eyelids with an effort. _

'_I'm… holding on. Hurry.' She whispered back, but her words died in the glade. To wait out the time, Taya let herself be pulled into another of her memories. That was better than waiting long enough for Morzan to appear and gloat, at least._

* * *

_Taya was sitting on her couch, reading a book. Or rather trying to read a book. She was constantly being interrupted by Melcar, who had the ridiculous idea that he was well enough to stand. To save herself from having to pick him up off of the floor she had on two occasions shoved him gently back down, but now she was just getting irritated at his nagging. The young man had certainly come out of his shell, if only to drive her crazy._

"_You know I can. I've lived through worse." Melcar said, proving his point that he was going to drive her crazy until she let him do it._

_Taya rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not, and I will not say it again. For the last time, don't you dare try setting one foot on that floor!"_

"_I'm telling you, I'm fine. I'm not in any pain, except stiffer than a board. I can do it."_

"_Fine!" Taya exclaimed in exasperation, slamming her book shut and staring at him in disbelief. "A few weeks ago I would have laughed if someone told me that you would be acting like this. Just don't ask me to help you up when you fall flat on your face."_

"_I won't, don't worry."_

_He seemed so sure of himself. Taya shook her head, and watched him as he swung his legs eagerly over the bedside, an almost child-like smile on his worn face. He hadn't used his legs in those few weeks since she'd found him, and why he thought his legs were going to support him she had no idea. Trial by error. Needless to say, she was not very sympathetic._

_Melcar set his feet on the floor and pushed himself into a standing position… and his legs gave way beneath him and his hands went out to catch himself. The look of horror and defeat would normally have sent Taya into hysterics, but she didn't want to slash his feelings to pieces, so she only grinned when he wasn't looking. He struggled for a minute, and then Taya crossed her legs and raised her voice,_

"_Zen! Would you please come in here?"_

_The door opened and Zen Drayson entered, clad in all black as usual and looking ready for anything. No doubt he'd been listening at the door during Melcar and Taya's whole exchange._

_Taya motioned to Melcar, who had half pushed himself up, but only with his hands. His legs were not cooperating._

"_Would you please aid our ambitious friend here in getting his feet?" Taya asked sweetly, and Zen nodded._

"_Gladly." Zen reached down and slipped a hand under Melcar's arm and hauled him to his feet and leaned him against the bed, giving him a stern look. _

"_Usually when she says 'you're not ready' or don't do that', it is wise to follow her advice." His stern expression changed into a smile. "Although I shouldn't be the one talking."_

"_Yes, you should. You have the most experience at this sort of thing." Taya laughed. "But Melcar is right on your level. He's almost just as bad as you were."_

"_If I stop trying, I'll never get out of here." Melcar grumbled, and Taya cocked her head at him._

"_Where would you go, if you were able to get out of here?" She asked curiously. She knew that his family, except for his brother Raelack, was dead. The life Melcar had had in the world since that tragedy had been one of hate and revenge aimed towards the ones who'd killed his family and left him homeless. But now that was different. He'd gone through an ordeal that no one should have lived through, and he'd grown through it. Taya had to admit, she didn't want him to leave when he was fully healed._

_Melcar thought for a moment, and then looked directly into her eyes. "I never said I was going anywhere, exactly. I just don't want to be a permanent ornament in your room. It's a little odd, anyways, if you think about it." He said it so smoothly Taya almost didn't catch it, and then she and Zen started laughing, causing Melcar to smile._

"_No, I only want to feel like I'm worth something. The only place I could or would go if I left this place would be to go after my brother, and that would be a difficult search. He will undoubtedly hide himself after what happened."_

"_So, do you have an idea of what you want to do?" Zen asked, but Melcar only shrugged, although there was a strange light in his eyes when he looked at Taya._

"_Not yet. First things first…." He put weight on his legs, testing them, and Zen moved closer, silently offering his aid. Melcar put his hand on his shoulder and slowly pulled himself up into a standing position. Although he was rather wobbly, he was standing. Taya watched him with admiration. He was resilient, and strong. _

_He sat back down and nodded his head in satisfaction. He pulled himself up all the way on the bed, crossing one leg over the other and he silently picked up a book from the bedside table. Zen made a face and shrugged, going to sit beside Taya, who leaned on him._

"_So, Melcar," she said slowly, and the young man eyed her over his book. "Would you tell me what happened to your family?"_

_He seemed to freeze, and then he sat up and put the book aside. He stared at her for a long time, as if trying to decide if he was going to tell her or not. Then he spoke softly,_

"_I can tell you what I know. It's all very vivid, but a blur at the same time, and hard to retell. Nearly four years ago, my older brother Raelack and I went on a hunting trip, and we left our parents and our three sisters safe and sound at home. I was thirteen, Raelack sixteen. Our trip was successful, and on our way back we were very tired so we stopped for a break not too far from home. But we slept later than we planned, and when we awoke there was the smell of fire in the air. We raced home, to find half of the house on fire and flames licking at the side of the barn. It was a race against time, and I went inside the house and Raelack went charging to the barn. The servants, my parents, and my sisters were all dead, murdered in their rooms and throughout the house. Amongst the flames Raelack came in and recklessly we grabbed a few things from the different rooms, and then after a trip to the treasury beneath the house where Raelack took two swords from the wall and we took enough money to last us for a while, we ran to the horses he'd tacked and ran. We even saw the bandits returning from a servant's house that was set against the woods, and Raelack stopped me from going up against them. We never went back home for fear it might be watched. I thought the Varden were behind it and held a hate for them in my heart as we travelled, but Raelack never argued for or against that idea. I only knew that our father had been a loyal servant of the King and I knew he had many enemies among the Varden. Now I wonder if Raelack knew something different but didn't tell me because he knew that I wouldn't listen… I was blind to anything but hate and my sorrow. And then, after working here and there and living off the land a lot, we went to Teirm to possibly get a job on a boat, but I took off from him when I saw and recognized one of the bandits. I lost track of the bandit, and my brother. So, lost and completely alone, I left Teirm and travelled to every place I thought my brother would go to find me. We probably missed each other by days. I fought with myself, trying to decide to come here and avenge my family by joining Galbatorix, or to continue the search for my brother. In the end, my anger and hate won and I came here to continue my father's legacy… something which I have failed to do so far. But when I saw my brother, kneeling before me and awaiting death at my hand, I knew that everything Galbatorix had told me was a lie, and my life's purpose was worthless and corrupt. You see, if Galbatorix had been innocent of my family's fate, Raelack would have been at his side as well, not a prisoner about to be put to death. He used my hatred for his own gain… I was a perfect puppet. So, knowing that I would surely die, I turned against Galbatorix and did as much damage as I could before the end."_

_He paused and shuddered. "I remember excruciating pain, which I cannot explain beyond that. I had no idea what they were doing to me, and I didn't want to know. But I wasn't dead, and I've never been one to give up, especially when the odds aren't in my favor. So, at deaths door I finally fell unconscious, and then I awoke here, with you Taya above me. And while I was unable let myself trust you, I knew deep down that I could and should trust you. Your risking your own life for my brother's was the turning point. You proved to me that you weren't what people said you were, and needless to say I instantly admired your willingness, almost cocky way of striking deep at Galbatorix." He looked back at her from the ceiling, and a smile tugged at his lips. "You certainly surprised me, princess."_

"_She's managed to do that to most of us." Zen conceded, and Taya laughed, nudging him. _

"_I'll try not to make a habit out of it." She said lightly, and looked at Melcar._

"_I'm sorry about your family."_

"_As am I. But I have managed to live with their loss for a long time, and now that I am on the right track, where I know my father would be proud of me, I know that I can be a better man. And besides, I have friends who are becoming a family to me."_

_The sentence startled Taya, leaving her speechless. Even Zen was surprised… but that seemed to have been Melcar's angle. As if he'd made a comment about the weather, he relaxed and picked up his book again, ignoring them. Taya looked at Zen, who stared back at her, and then Taya relaxed. Melcar Di'Acor wasn't going anywhere. She didn't have to worry about a thing. _

* * *

_I've never been one to give up, especially when the odds aren't in my favor…._

_Taya Corsallen smiled at the flames around her. 'And so it is with me.' She said quietly, feeling slightly more energetic. _

_When she fought, she fought hard. _


	32. Transition

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 32, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Sasha stared into the fire, and prodded the flickering coals with a stick. She knew that the light would leave her blind in the dark, but Kabarak would warn her of any danger long before it came upon them. Her thoughts were in a jumble, mixed with increasing worry and urgency.

They were camped at the entrance to the tunnel that led to the home of Sacar's uncle. Sacar had demonstrated how the tunnel opened and how the lights came on earlier, just after they'd set up camp, and Sasha couldn't stop wondering who the builders of such a thing could have been, and what had the original purpose of the tunnel been?

Would Sacar's uncle be as willing to help them as Sacar believed?

So many questions and not enough answers. Sasha was not the kind to play against time, but ever since leaving home that was exactly what they'd been doing. Everything pointed to time being against them, but so far they had managed to come out ahead.

For how much longer?

Sasha's gaze moved slowly to the prone, gaunt figure of her cousin, stretched out by the fire. Her vision flickered and blurred, a combination of the firelight and tears.

She had only felt so helpless once before and she had vowed to herself never to be so helpless again.

Life was a funny thing.

Taya could not physically live much longer. The little they could do for her was becoming not enough, and between her coma-state and the poison eating through her, Sasha had no idea how she had survived for so long already.

Kabarak gave her energy, but you needed more than just energy to survive…

'Her will is great. She will not give up.' Kabarak had told her, and he was right. Taya was fighting, hard. She wasn't giving up easily.

What was going on behind the wall of her mind? What was she experiencing, if anything? The whole thing was a puzzle, and Sasha was beginning to despise puzzles. Especially puzzles with missing pieces.

The hardest question to answer filled her thought, and she shrank away from the unknown possibilities.

Would Taya be able to make it to the Varden? That road was still long and stretched far ahead of them.

Was there enough time?

And would someone, good or bad, stumble on them before they reached sanctuary and healing?

Sasha closed her eyes. Too many questions.

* * *

Eragon shook his head in the dark, still bewildered by what they were doing.

At Vanira Dacoryn's request they had pushed on into the darkness of the night, and Eragon had not had time to get his bearings and figure out where she was leading them. Besides, she had not given them a very good reason for this request, merely a hard stare at Arya. But before Eragon or Roran could protest, the elf princess had agreed with Vanira, and without a word they pressed on, only stopping to rest the horses and eat a light dinner.

The whole thing reminded Eragon of when he and Murtagh had crossed the Hadarac desert, sleeping in the saddle, riding when it was cool. But they had had a good reason to do that…

What was going on? Why did Arya trust this strange elf so much? They already knew that she was very powerful. But there was more. He knew it. He just didn't know what 'it' was. The day before Vanira had said something about 'not being too late.' But the comment had been out of context, and when Eragon had asked her about it, she seemed to genuinely not remember.

Since Vanira had joined them, Eragon had finally given up asking Arya for answers. She was as close mouthed about Vanira as she was of her own past.

To try to take his mind off the whole ridiculous thing, he tried to think of something else… and found himself thinking of Tanyel Cavrona. It had been a while since he'd thought about her. He wondered how her trip was going.

Yet again he found himself wondering who she was. Between Tanyel and Vanira, anyone was liable to have a massive headache. He rather hoped that they never met each other. What a powerful, confusing pair they would make.

He really did wish that Tanyel had accompanied them from Dras'leona. He'd liked her, and she would have made a great ally to the Varden.

Where was she now, as he travelled by night at the heels of a suspiciously powerful elf? Where was Tanyel Cavrona? Would he ever find out?

Only the silence of the dark land seemed to answer. He would have to wait to find out.

He really did hate waiting.

* * *

Taya opened her eyes and looked up at the shadowy figure standing above her, and she made a face at him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back, Morzan. But I can't say that I've missed your gloating."

Morzan stared down at her in distaste. "You have been doing an admirable job blocking me from your mind. You have a strong hold against the poison. I doubt your father figured on that."

Taya's laugh was without mirth.

"I doubt it too. He has never been able to see me for who I really am. I am merely a nuisance to him and I've somehow managed to slip through his fingers… he hasn't figured out how, yet."

"You look at yourself as very smart, don't you." Morzan sneered, and Taya shrugged.

"I am still alive." She shot back, targeting the fact that Morzan was dead and only a part of the poison running through her veins.

"But for how long?" He replied coldly, and he began walking slowly around in circles, his hands clasped loosely behind his back. "You're holding onto a hope that your _family,_" he spat the word, "can outrun time. They do not even know how little time is left. You're nearly at the point of no return. But you will never admit that you have been defeated."

"Naturally." Taya replied, but she was troubled. He sounded too sure of himself. Did he know…?

"I'll outlast it." She said confidently, leaning back on her hands in order to more easily walk in circles around her. "I'll outlast it for however long I have to."

To her surprise and trepidation, Morzan threw back his head and laughed. It was not a forced laugh but a confident one. He truly believed that she had no idea what she was saying.

"Ohh, princess." He said, shaking his head and still laughing a little. "How wrong you are." He stopped suddenly and bent down close to her face. Taya leaned back further, but he followed.

"You only have three days left by the hours of the sun and moon." He hissed, and after a second he withdrew and resumed his circles. "Before the end you will be so weak that you will not be able to block anything that comes at you… that is what he is waiting for. That moment is closer than you think."

"I… I don't believe you. You're just saying that to try and break me." Taya defended, but it was a pitiful attempt and she knew it.

Morzan chuckled. He seemed to have grown taller, darker… more menacing.

"As you have said before, I come to gloat. And I do not gloat in vain, little princess. Three days. They would have to sprout wings in order to get you to the Varden in that amount of time."

"You've had your gloat." Taya glared up at him, trying to gather enough strength to stand. "You've had your fun, now go! And leave me alone to suffer in peace."

"What would be the fun in that? Now that you are defenseless... I would like to see you make me go."

Fire leapt up around them, and Morzan stepped back in surprise as she sprang to her feet, her green eyes alive with fire akin to that around them. Her hand was raised as if to strike, and her voice was coated in disgust.

"Go. I might be weaker than a kitten, but this is _my _mind and I want you out of it! Go!" She nearly yelled.

Morzan didn't shrink away from her. He looked mildly surprised, and then he simply faded away, leaving her as the only one in the burning glade.

Taya stayed standing, though her arm dropped to her side. She was shaking, and staring unfocused into the flames around her.

She was doomed.

She was desperate. She didn't want to die. Yet what could she do? She was helpless… or was she?

Someone had to know that there wasn't much time left. If it drained her, it drained her. They needed a warning. She needed another chance.

Taya closed her eyes and with every ounce of energy she could must she thought of her group, her family, any of them… whoever was closest to her.

_I can do this. _

They needed a warning. And she was going to give it to them.

* * *

Raya awoke with a start, bolting upright and looking wildly about.

The land was a dull grey as morning dawned, and Raya slowly relaxed. But the voice… in her mind she could still hear the anguish in the voice from somewhere in her dream.

_THREE. Three… day…_

Three day what?

Raya shook her head blearily, and looked over at Taya. _Three day…?_


	33. I will Prevail

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 33, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Morning… sunrise was one of the most beautiful things anyone alive could see.

Vanira Dacoryn had seen many sunrises, and she planned on seeing many more. She smiled to herself as she heard Roran muttering something to Eragon behind her. The elf knew they were getting frustrated with her, and her seeming satisfaction about it made her unbearable to them. She held too many secrets; flaunted her mysterious-ness.

Of course it had not always been so. There had been a time when everyone understood her, and liked her. Elves and men had not had to put up with the wall she had built to shield herself. Those had been glorious days…

The chestnut haired elf patted her horse's neck while staring out across the grassy plains, her far-seeing frosty eyes catching treetops many miles away.

Those treetops were their destination, and they must reach them as fast as they could. Even when they had asked her why they must push on with such haste, she could not answer. She didn't really know herself.

"I've been thinking, and we are heading straight towards Dauth." Eragon had ridden up beside her. "Why Dauth, Vanira?"

Across her vision a sight that was not grassy plains appeared. It was of a forest… of a trail that led through the forest to a clearing where a woman, clad in white with copper hair stood before a dark form. A sword was in her hand.

"Vanira? Are you alright?" Eragon inquired, and Vanira looked calmly over at him.

"Yes, I am alright. Why Dauth? We will see."

"We're supposed to follow you blindly?" He asked, slightly outraged.

"You have been so far." Vanira replied quietly, and Eragon nodded stiffly and drew his horse back.

Vanira wondered about the vision. It had not been the first time she had seen the woman in white. But there was never anything to identify her or tell Vanira why she was so important. Curiosity surpassed all caution, and Vanira closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

It was time to prevail against her own weakness and fear. She could no longer afford to run and hide.

"Arya… Do you feel that?" Eragon's voice was like a whisper in her ear.

Vanira was miles away.

* * *

Eragon looked over at Arya, who coolly returned his gaze.

"I do." She said simply, and then looked ahead. Stunned, Eragon looked down, trying to wrap his head around the immense feeling pulling at him. Only four times in his life had he felt such an overwhelming feeling. Bonding with Saphira, the Menoa Tree, his first encounter with the Eldunari, and…

His eyes strayed up to Vanira. Her horse was still walking straight ahead and with purpose, but Vanira was sitting tall and regal… he couldn't see her expression, so he tried to ride up to her again, but he was stopped by Arya's hand on his shoulder. At his questioning look she merely shook her head.

Arya had only seen and felt Vanira open herself to the vast ability she possessed two times in 10 years. Raw power emanated from her, sending energy every which way.

Another vast presence entered Eragon's mind and Saphira's voice was filled with wonder.

_Vanira Dacoryn is unlike any creature we have encountered… or ever will again. I feel so alive with the energy flowing across our link, Eragon!_

_Saphira, do you know what is happening?_

_I do not. Nothing like this we have ever seen._

Eragon looked back at Arya, and this time he was going to get an answer. But she beat him to the first word.

"Last time this happened she did not emotionally recover for a month." Arya turned her head to look into his eyes, and at her expression Eragon couldn't help but feel how fragile the situation was… whatever the situation was.

_What in the world is going on… _He thought, and he was worried.

* * *

_Snow lay upon the ground. The sky was a dreary grey that cast shadows across the glittering white surfaces. Four figures stood in the snowy wonderland, their swords drawn but held in casual waiting stances. _

_One was a man; tall, handsome, dark haired, with black eyes swirled with bright gold. His expression was one of content, and there was not a hint of worry in his features._

_The woman to his left was slightly shorter than him, and her eyes matched the color of the sky and contrasted with her black hair. She was leaning slightly into the man, and she too was content. Both were dressed in black with silver lined cloaks. _

_The woman to the far left was Vanira. Her hair was its normal chestnut, and her frosty eyes were alive with happiness. Her posture was no longer cocky and mysterious, but relaxed, as if she was in the company of good friends. She was clad in forest green and brown, with a grey cloak over her shoulders. There was not a trace of her hardships in her features. Arya had said before that those hardships followed her like a shadow; no longer. _

_The last woman was the same copper haired woman in white; except she was no longer dressed in white but clad in black and green, and she looked strong and healthy. She stood tall and elegant, a smile lighting up her face and green eyes. Her copper hair was draped over her shoulders, and she looked like a queen._

_It was a group of friends that Vanira saw… something that would likely come to pass._

_Behind the four friends a huge, dark mass looked, hidden in darkness except for two glowing points of light. Eyes._

_It was eerie, seeing the four friends so unaware of the danger behind them._

_But then the eyes blinked and the dark mass took shape, and Vanira looked in awe at the magnificent green dragon. Its head was poised above the copper haired woman, and it gazed at her with no animosity._

_A silver circlet adorned the copper haired woman's head, and on the black haired woman's left hand was an elegant ring of peculiar design that sparkled seemingly of its own accord. _

The scene meant something… but what, exactly?

The picture faded, and Vanira found herself watching as a specter from the tower of a castle. The structure was magnificent and very old…

Vanira shivered. She was in Uru'baen.

Her vantage point offered her a good view of a large courtyard, beautifully kept and in the center of the castle. The walls were high, and at intervals soldiers patrolled them, tower to tower.

But there was only one figure on the wall at the moment, and she was leaning on the wall that faced the city and the lands beyond, a look of longing in her eyes.

She was tall and poised, dressed in a courtly black dress with a silver scarf around her neck. Her black tresses fell to her middle back in elegant waves, and Vanira could see that her eyes were green. She bore an uncanny resemblance to the copper haired woman… but then, Vanira was looking for it.

The woman sighed, and then stiffened, turning her head towards the courtyard. She turned fully and leaned against the courtyard side wall, and looked down.

There were only two people in the courtyard, a young man and a young woman. They had stopped in the center of the courtyard by the large fountain and they seemed to be arguing.

The young man was dressed in black pants and boots and a white shirt and he carried no weapon. His hair was dark, but Vanira could not tell much more about his features.

The young woman, who seemed to be on the lower end of the argument, was wearing a stunning purple and silver embroidered gown, and she had medium length copper hair that was half drawn up. She was extremely pale. Almost ghost-like.

The woman in black looked on with a sour expression on her face. Then the girl below said something that made the young man take a step back, and the woman looked stunned. Then the young man spoke angrily and threw his hands up in the air, turned and walked away.

The girl reached out as if to stop him, and then lowered her arm and her head. Then she slowly turned and walked away in the opposite direction the young man had. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at the woman on the wall, but because of the angle of the sun it was impossible for her to see who it was. She started walking again and then disappeared under the balcony and into the castle.

The woman lowered her head and slapped her hand angrily against the wall. Then she slid into a sitting position with her back against the stone and she put her head in her hands.

Something was very wrong, that much was obvious.

Again the scene slipped away, and Vanira found herself in a fire-lit clearing surrounded by familiar faces… and unfamiliar faces.

The young man and the young woman from the previous scene were there, standing close together. Something was different between them, as if there was no reason to argue. Another thing that was different was that the girl was tan and her copper hair was shorter. Vanira could now see that her eyes were green… she was a younger, slightly different vision of the copper haired woman Vanira had seen so many times.

Sisters, maybe?

By them stood a blond haired, brown eyed woman who was staring worriedly at three figures by the fire. Her posture was rather haughty. Vanira had never seen her before.

On the other side of the fire stood Eragon and Roran, both with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the fire…

Arya was kneeling beside the still figure of the copper haired woman, her head bowed in concentration, and she was holding the other woman's hand in her own. It was clear to Vanira that the woman was dying. She was pale and gaunt, her hair dull and darkened by sweat, and across her skin were little black lines crisscrossed like her veins.

_No! She cannot die! _Vanira exclaimed but then she froze as she stared at the green dragon standing protectively by the dying woman's side. It was long and powerful, but only the size of an overgrown wolf, on its way to being the size of a small horse. Its intelligent eyes blazed as if it was thinking exactly what Vanira had.

The sight slipped away, as did her energy, and Vanira slumped forward, clinging to her saddle to keep from falling off.

Her mind was going in circles and her vision was fuzzy. That had taken more out of her than she'd expected…

They were going to find the copper haired woman she had seen so many times, but would they be too late? But then how had she seen those other two visions? Were those only possibilities, hinging on if they found the woman in time? She was the last rider.

Vanira admitted to herself that she was rather scared. What would happen to the world if the last rider died? And how had the green egg been stolen from Uru'baen, for that matter?

"Vanira?" A feminine voice broke through her hazy mind, and she pushed herself upright and looked over at Arya.

"Vanira, what happened?" The elf asked quietly. Vanira laughed to herself. As if Eragon couldn't hear soft spoken words.

To Arya's surprise, Vanira offered her a reassuring smile. "I have yet to figure that out, dear Arya."

With a glint in her eyes Arya asked,

"Will you tell me what it is when you do figure it out?"

Vanira laughed lightly. "It all depends on the gravity of the situation."

There was a long pause, in which time Arya cast a confused glance at Eragon. Vanira started her horse off at a faster pace, catching them off guard.

"You can at least enlighten us to why we are pushing on so fast. We are well ahead of Murtagh's army and the Varden should already know of them. Vanira, is something else wrong?" Eragon asked, trotting up beside her. The strange elf kept her gaze straight ahead and she answered truthfully,

"Yes, Eragon, something else is wrong but I have only the faintest idea of what it might be. To stop whatever it is we must push ahead. A very powerful woman is dying, and I am afraid we may meet with her group when it is already too late."

Eragon's blood seemed to chill. "Do you know this woman's name?"

Vanira shook her head. "I do not. All I have to identify her is that she has copper colored hair."

"How do you know that?" Roran asked, and Vanira looked sharply at him, her frosty eyes piercing through him.

"The answer to that question is before your eyes, Roran Stronghammer. You have only to open them and understand what you see. It is up to you to know what I mean. The same goes for you, Eragon Shadeslayer." Her tone was biting, cutting deep into their thoughts, and Vanira's horse transitioned into an easy canter before they could question her further.

As they all road in silence, Arya was brooding over what her kinswoman had said. It was unlike Vanira to come so close to saying what she'd seen, at least the Vanira of the past ten years. A mistake in judgment by a race that should have acted with more prudence and less rashness had cost Vanira her past, her best friend's memory, and…

Vanira had good reason to be wary of telling just anyone of her ability, or of using it. But Arya was of the mind that with age and experience come caution, and with the dark days ahead the world would need Vanira's ability.

What Arya failed to realize was that Vanira did not want her ability to be needed or relied upon. From the earliest time she had learned of her ability to see the future, Vanira had known that a glimpse must not be relied upon. Her ability was just that; an ability, not a tool. Used as the latter it was a weapon of destruction. This Vanira knew only too well.

But it was time to change. She had something to do, and Vanira had a pretty good idea of how she was going to do it.

* * *

Taya lay gasping on the ground, her chest heaving and colors dancing across her vision.

"Dang it!" She whispered, rolling over to stare into the dark 'sky'. She'd thought she had more energy than that… of course it was no easy feat to reach out and explain to someone through their mind that she only had three days to live, but she had been sure that she would be able to do it! And instead she hadn't managed to say anything of importance and had been tossed back into her prison smashed and battered.

Why?!

A shadow appeared overhead and it morphed into the figure of Morzan, who looked very satisfied.

Taya groaned, and rolled over again, her fingers digging into the ground. "You'd better have a good explanation for this." She growled, her voice muffled by the ground.

"Of course. You're plan is hopeless; you are far too weak to accomplish anything. That you were able to even touch your sister's mind is astonishing, considering everything. But I wouldn't be surprised if your attempt shortens your life. What can you hope to gain by alerting them of your fast approaching death and making them frantic when they can do nothing?"

"It would be a lot easier if you… couldn't interfere with my mind." She didn't know why she said it, but it made sense in a way.

"It doesn't matter how it's done. You are never getting through this alive." Morzan spat, and he was about to lean down towards her when Taya gathered all the force she could muster and kicked out, catching his legs solidly and sending him toppling over. She slowly got to her feet and stared down at him defiantly.

"Until the moment I enter the void I will not stop fighting you and Galbatorix. If that doesn't penetrate your skull, nothing will. Your time is up. With the knowledge that I will overcome this poison and live to aid in Galbatorix's downfall, go back to the pit from whence you came and never enter this glade again!"

He stood, and his face contorted with rage and he made as if to retort, but Taya was finished with him.

"GO!" She commanded, yelling and pointed behind him. He stumbled backwards, shocked that her command had such an effect on him. He was fading. She was pushing him from the glade, how she didn't really know. She just wanted him gone.

"This is not over." He growled, but he was no longer a threat.

Taya's eyes flashed. "You're correct. This fight isn't over. But for you it is."

He was gone. Suddenly Taya gasped, a feeling of new energy nearly overwhelming her. She'd been right. The poison, in the shape of Morzan, had been taking energy from her little by little. But with Morzan gone, she got it back. She took a deep breath, and smiled in relief. Energy coursed through her, making her feel more alive than she had in… a while.

_Now I can get somewhere. _She thought wryly.

With much less effort than the last time, she reached out with her mind, drawn again to the thoughts of her sister. She needed to be subtle at first, to make sure Raya did not immediately jump to conclusions and make things worse. That was something Morzan had been right about. They would be frantic. The information had to be gradual.

* * *

_Far apart we stand._

The rider studied the layout before him with an upraised eyebrow.

The sun was only recently in the sky, and the air was still slightly cool. It reminded him of a morning in Uru'baen after a storm had passed. If you had a mind to pay attention to such things, the morning was beautiful.

_Why must the world separate us?_

He was standing beside a large tree, concealed by its shadow, watching a lonely house that showed no immediate sign of life within. He heard a sound from behind him and suppressed a sigh. To his chagrin he had brought three rather unnecessary men to the scene and their blundering was painful. The other five soldiers he had brought were silent and well skilled, making the others look like worthless fools. The only reason he had brought them was as a precaution… and to make it look like he was not picking favorites.

The five other soldiers were _Hljodhr Evarinya_. Not only were they good soldiers, but Murtagh knew them personally… but they had their own quarrel with him.

One of them was a woman, but that didn't matter to him. She was excellent with a bow and rivaled many in the army. She could also be terrifying in person.

Then there was…

Murtagh looked around, trying to spot the man he was thinking about. But he was invisible, and that slightly worried him. Of all _the Hljodhr Evarinya_, Larton Zax was the one who worried him the most. He was the most likely to either slit Murtagh's throat or desert the army and join the Varden. Only his loyalty to the other _Hljodhr Evarinya_ had kept him from doing either or both, Murtagh was certain of it.

The man who moved like a shadow had no liking for Murtagh… not anymore.

_We follow the paths laid out before us._

He'd made mistakes. That was painfully obvious to him. He could not afford to make anymore. This side venture was to make sure he didn't. But he needed the man to be home… Murtagh needed answers, and the man who lived in this house built in the no man's land could give him those answers.

His eyes were drawn to the windows, as the blinds were suddenly drawn closed. Murtagh smiled ruefully. It was not a pleasant smile, but he didn't care.

He would wait a little while to make sure the man was not leaving, and then they would proceed. There was little room for any mistakes this time.

_Far apart we stand._

_Why must the world separate us?_

_We follow the paths laid out before us._

_When our paths cross, our destinies will be decided._

_To win is to live._

_To lose is to die._

_Who will prevail?_


	34. Never Alone

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 34, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

She shouldn't have gone back to sleep, but she was so tired… and she wanted to see if she could get an answer to the question of 'three day' from the last disjointed dream. Raya knew that Sasha or Sacar would be waking her up at any moment, but for now, she was alone and still asleep.

She drifted along, trying desperately to 'sleep', and then suddenly she was plunged into a dream where she was standing in a tower, looking towards a window. Through the small space she could see roofs and towers of what was probably a city. Raya looked around, but there wasn't anything to tell her where she was.

Then she heard footsteps, and she watched as the wooden door to the tower opened, and to her surprise Taya walked in, followed by a man in complete black with a sword buckled at his hip. He was dark haired with black eyes, but Raya saw gold in them… odd. He was extremely handsome… and he walked with a limp. Taya looked younger, and she was lavishly dressed in a light blue, one shoulder gown with a light blue cloak thrown over her shoulders. Her copper hair was done up in twisted braids and then let loose, falling past her shoulders.

Taya leaned up against the window sill and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Ahhh, fresh air. Melcar, it's glorious! I can't stand being cooped up anymore. This whole business is wearing me thin!"

The man, Melcar, laughed softly and replied,

"Well, you only have three more days, and then it will all be over and you won't have to worry about any of it any longer."

"Three days." Taya sighed, and she looked content. Then her expression changed, and she looked over at Melcar with worry in her eyes.

"But it won't be the same. Things will be different, and maybe not for the better."

"Would you like your sanity back or would you like to give them another chance?"

Taya barked a laugh. "I would love to give them another chance, but they're out of time. When the next three days are up, it will be time to set sail… on rough or smooth waters."

_Three day… No! Not 'three day' but 'three dayS! _Raya stared at her sister. Did that mean…

"Raya! Raya, wake up already."

Someone was shaking her, and she lashed out sleepily, but it only earned her a laugh from Sasha, who batted her hand away.

"Easy there, hot head, or you'll put my eye out. Up you get, breakfast is almost ready. We let you sleep a little longer than usual, since we know that you aren't the happiest of morning people. And you have to hurry before it gets too late. You have something to do, remember?"

Raya sat up as Sasha moved away, and she put a hand up to her face and she slowly shook her head, groaning.

Had it only been a dream?

Unable to hold on any longer, Taya slowly severed the connection to her sister, shrinking back from the empty abyss that greeted her. Shuddering, she lowered herself to the ground, and stared around the burning glade. Somewhere inside of her a fire began to smolder, starting at her legs and creeping upwards. Fear gnawed at the back of her mind and she continued to strive against the poison in her body. On the outside, she was motionless; unable to control what happened to her and the events around her; but on the inside she was fighting for survival against an unseen foe that was gaining strength instead of losing it.

"So much for extra energy." She grumbled with disgust.

_Hopefully Raya got the idea… next I will have to tell her exactly what's happening. That will require more energy and concentration. Piece of cake. I will not let Morzan be right and let this kill me faster. I can still hold out. I'll just have to wait a while before I try again._

Closing her eyes and crossing her legs, she began to allow her mind to regain its strength. She had little time…and oh did she know it.

"Well… be safe you two. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. After all, I agreed to this crazy idea." Sasha was saying as Sacar and Raya both mounted their horses. It was early, not long after Raya had been woken up by Sasha, and the land was a light grey color, suspended between night and sunrise. The tunnel leading to Sacar's uncle's house was open and the lamps were lit, and inside the tunnel there was a deep yellow glow.

"You only agreed when we gave you no choice." Raya replied to her cousin, settling her feet into the saddle stirrups. Her heart was racing as the excitement of the adventure ahead caused her adrenaline to kick in. Sacar seemed as cool and as calm as ever, while Raya felt like she was over jittery. Well, she couldn't help it. They really were placing a lot of trust in Sacar and his uncle. But she trusted Sacar… a lot. She knew that he wouldn't willingly lead her into any danger.

"True." Sasha conceded, and then she laid a hand on Raya's leg and looked up at her imploringly. "Raya, be careful. If anything is amiss, tell Kabarak and we will be ready to run as soon as you get here."

"I know, Sasha. We'll be fine. Try not to worry too much." Raya gave her a reassuring smile, and Sacar nodded in agreement.

"Have a little faith in me, Sasha." He joked, and he received a glare and a mumbled response.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's everyone else I don't know."

Her words seemed to have an effect on them, and Sacar looked uneasily at the brightening sky.

"You have a point. Come on Raya, we have to hurry."

_Stay alert. Don't let anything escape your notice, even if it is a normal sound. And do not let yourselves be seen from the outside. You do not know what might be lurking behind the safety of the wild. _

"Thank you, Kabarak. We will take that into consideration…" Sacar said, trying not to sound sarcastic. The very idea of someone following them or being just outside of his uncle's house gave him the shivers. He was going to try not to think about it.

Sacar led off, reining his horse towards the tunnel. The horse tried to shy away from the opening, but Sacar was firm and with only a slight hesitation the horse went down the ramp. Raya followed behind. The ramp stayed open, and neither teenager looked back. They knew Sasha and Kabarak were watching them until they disappeared. It was rather spooky in the tunnel, and at first the horses were extremely nervous being enclosed. But after a while of calmly walking and Raya and Sacar talking in soft voices, the horses calmed down enough for them to trot willingly.

While they road, Sacar told Raya much of his childhood that had to do with his uncle, and Raya found herself liking the man… as much as she could without knowing him. Sacar was obviously very fond of him, and had many stories. Most of them made her laugh, which was not hard, and Sacar enjoyed it.

After what seemed like a short time but was probably much longer, they saw a very bright glow up ahead, and Sacar said softly,

"That's the end of the tunnel. There are seven or eight lanterns on the wall so you know where it is. We should be as quiet as we can now. I don't know how well, if at all, sound echoes from the tunnel up above."

Raya nodded in reply, and once they got closer to the end of the tunnel they slowed the horses to a walk, and then Sacar put a hand out to stop her. When the horses were standing still he dismounted and pointed to the left wall and upon close inspection Raya was surprised to see steps carved into the wall. Sacar tied his horse to a tie ring on the right wall, and held Mirax's head so Raya could dismount, and then he tied the mare next to Shacour. With a finger to his lips, Sacar easily climbed the steps, and pushed the ceiling slowly with one hand, and it lifted slowly, revealing a well-proportioned trap door. It made no noise, and no sound came from above, so Sacar climbed further up and slowly looked around and then lifted his head above the tunnel. Raya waited in anticipation, and then he climbed through the trapdoor, motioning for her to stay down, and she saw him disappear.

But before she could worry he was back and motioning for her to climb up. She had the saddlebags over her shoulder, so she started up the steps. It was harder than it looked, but she made it almost all the way up, and then her foot slipped as she was reaching up. She almost screamed, but it was cut off when Sacar's strong hand grabbed her hand and wrist, and he held onto her and half pulled her up. She was shaking as she sat on the edge of the opening, and Sacar was still holding her hand and watching her worriedly, waiting until she was alright. His grip was reassuring, and she took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile.

His return smile was relieved, and he touched her shoulder and then helped her stand, and he took the saddlebags. Raya slowly lowered the trapdoor and replaced the rug that had been laid over it, and then upon looking around she realized that she was in a bedroom. There was no sound from inside the house except their own breathing, and they both exchanged a glance before quietly leaving the room and sneaking through the hallway.

There was absolutely no sign of Sacar's uncle, but the house was definitely lived in. Raya followed Sacar's every move, and she waited as he carefully peeked around a door way. He looked rather confused when he looked back at her and motioned her forward. They were halfway across the living room floor when they both froze, hearing someone whistle. It was a tune, and then they heard footsteps.

Sacar hastily forced Raya back and pointed her to a dark corner beside the massive brick fireplace that jutted out a good way from the wall. They hid themselves there, Raya behind Sacar and pressed up against the wall, completely invisible. The whistling paused, and Sacar tensed against her. In their haste a board must have creaked.

_Well, he was going to learn of our being here sometime. _Raya thought. Whoever was out there and however he would react, she knew that she was safe behind Sacar, for the moment. Besides, they were a team. The closeness to him, hidden in the corner, helped calm her fears.

They heard a soft clank and then cautious footsteps. Raya wondered what Sacar was thinking at that moment. There was silence, and then a deep voice broke it abruptly.

"Alright whoever you are, come out. I know you're there and I warn you I am not averse to harming you as a trespasser and I will not be easy on you. So watch yourself, and come out!"

Sacar put a hand up to keep Raya from following, and then he replied seriously,

"If you strike first and ask questions later you won't get any answers. Stay your weapon, uncle, and I will come out." Then without waiting he stepped out of their hiding place, holding a dagger loosely in his hand.

"Uncle!? What kind of a trick are you-" The man cut off his one exclamation for another. "Tides be praised! Sacar Liastrin, you rascal! You nearly got your head smashed in!"

Sacar snorted with laughter. "I didn't know that your culinary arts also dealt with human mutilation and frying, uncle. You've gone to a whole new level."

Raya was astonished and curious, and she wanted to know what Sacar had faced, but she kept herself hidden. She heard a soft thump and then a grunt. It was annoying not being able to see what was going on.

"You've grown, young man. Look at you! Your wit certainly has not changed, what there was of it. But what are you doing here? And sneaking around your own uncle's house like a common thief? Coming here was risky, son, risky!"

"Could you draw the curtains closed, uncle?" Sacar asked softly, and the man seemed to comply as Raya heard the rustle of fabric.

"Alright, now tell me what is going on young man before I decide to take the pan to your head to knock some sense into it."

Raya almost laughed.

"We need your help, uncle." Sacar replied smoothly.

"We? Who's 'we'? Your father? Why would he be-"

"No, not my father." Sacar cut him off before he could get any farther. "My father and I were separated in Feinster a few weeks ago. I have traveled this far with a group of friends, and we are on our way to the Varden. One of them is with me."

"What, an invisible friend?" His uncle scoffed, and then Raya couldn't stand it anymore.

"Not invisible, just hidden." She replied coyly, stepping out from the darkness, thoroughly surprising Sacar's uncle. Sacar was expecting her entrance.

"By the stars! A maiden!" Kuntar Liastrin exclaimed and his eyes were wide as he watched Raya step up beside Sacar.

"Yes, uncle. My friend is a girl." Sacar rolled his eyes. "Raya, this is my uncle Kuntar. Uncle, this is Raya."

Kuntar bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Raya. Welcome to my humble dwelling."

"Likewise… Kuntar. Thank you, it's fascinating. The tunnel leading here is magnificent." Raya replied with a smile.

Kuntar's eyes twinkled and he looked at Sacar thoughtfully. "I see now how you snuck in so easily. I forgot that you knew about the tunnel. I don't know why I didn't think of that. No doubt the rest of your group is at the tunnel's entrance."

"Yes. Three others are traveling with us. And we are running low on supplies."

"So this isn't merely a social visit?"

"No." Sacar said firmly, slightly annoyed at his uncle's joking. He was getting the subtle hints, and he didn't find them amusing. "In fact our stay needs to be quick and short for all our sakes. Somewhere close is Murtagh and an army. It was extremely dangerous to come here we know, but we had little choice. I apologize for putting you in danger, uncle."

Kuntar Liastrin waved his comment off. "I know of Murtagh's march already. It sours my mouth to think of it. Where I live and with the job I do I expect nothing but danger. I worry only for you and your companions. But come, I will get you as many provisions as you can manage. But quickly! It has been quiet outside, so something is afoot."

Raya looked around and spotted a large frying pan and a hideous butcher knife discarded on the couch, and she stared at Sacar, who grinned back at her as they followed Kuntar into the kitchen. Sacar put the pair of saddlebags on the counter, and Kuntar began pulling out anything and everything that was edible. To Raya's surprise, although it wasn't really surprising, most everything was travel worthy.

While Kuntar worked, and set Sacar and Raya to work as well gathering supplies, he talked to Raya and she listened.

He was a man of medium stature, in build and height, with a deep voice, angled features, and light blue eyes. His hair was mostly grey with little bits of dark. He had a moustache and a goatee, both peppery colored. His features were worn and wizened, but he wasn't very old. His hands moved deftly at whatever he did, and Raya found herself personally liking the man. She could tell how fond he was of Sacar, and that Sacar was slightly like him in little ways.

Then Kuntar went into the cellar, and as Raya was wrapping loaves of bread Sacar sidled up beside her, packing a few jars of jam into his bag.

"So? What do you think of him?" He asked softly, and she grinned at him.

"I like him very much. He's put away most of my fears, and Sasha's too." She replied, and Sacar was obviously relieved.

"I'm glad. He can be rather trying, but he's a good man. He and my father have done so many things together, their stories are incredible!"

Raya was about to reply when Kuntar returned, and he paused when he saw them so close together. He raised an eyebrow, and Sacar glared at him.

"Now don't be whispering about me." Kuntar said mock-seriously, packing what Raya figured was meat into the other side of her saddlebags. "Not in my house. Although…"

"Uncle." Sacar warned, and Kuntar only laughed and continued gathering extra supplies. Raya didn't really notice that Kuntar was watching her closely, studying her. If she had, she would have been slightly alarmed.

"Well, my saddlebags are full." Raya said, latching the bags. She wasn't kidding. The saddlebags were quite literally stuffed.

"I'll bring them down to the horses. You finish mine, and I'll be right back." Sacar said, and he disappeared.

"Here, put these in there." Kuntar handed her an armful of jars. "Canned peaches, strawberries, potatoes, and tomatoes from my own orchard and garden. Eating only a little is quite filling."

"Thank you!" Raya exclaimed, excited at the treats. Then she eyed the saddlebags, wondering. Kuntar voiced her thoughts.

"For five people? That's not enough to get you far." He disappeared into another room, leaving Raya to her thoughts. She packed the jars carefully, and whatever else she could fit into the bags, and then she handed them off to Sacar, explaining what Kuntar was doing. Raya then leaned against the counter, her heart beginning to race. She was thinking about her dream that morning.

Everything became hazy, and she tried to keep from falling over. She succeeded just as Kuntar came back into the kitchen with another stuffed saddlebag.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. "It goes on the front of your saddle. It will help." He stared at her so intensely that she wondered if it meant something else as well. She managed a smile and a thank you, and then Sacar was back and talking to Kuntar. Raya's vision flickered as she stared down at the leather in her hands, her dream crashing back to her before her eyes.

"Raya?"

* * *

"You're weak…"

Taya frowned, keeping her eyes closed. That sounded too close… too much like…

As if someone had smashed a boulder to her head, her head seared with pain and she clasped her hands against her head, holding back a scream. Something seemed to tear at her heart, the very core of her mind, trying to shred her to pieces. In agony, she opened her eyes and a pair of boots filled her vision.

"No…" She moaned, and she closed her eyes, trying to shove him out of her mind.

The malicious laugh told her it was useless.

"Are you enjoying yourself, daughter dear? You have held on very well, I have not been able to access your mind until now. You are much stronger than I realized. It is a pity you are so turned against me, we would work well together. But I cannot have you fighting against me; no, you would give people all the more resolve to continue fighting me. And you've been so elusive that I had to go to such drastic measures to bring you to your knees. I am pleased that my concoction has worked so well."

"I'm… not… dead yet!" Taya gasped, lifting her head and glaring defiantly up at Galbatorix. "Morzan made the same mistake in thinking that I would be cowed in my own mind. You're both wrong. I will win against you now, even if I die later." She spat, but she was a puny spectacle to the king who only saw her as a withered beauty surrounded by fire.

To his surprise she lashed out with her hand at his legs, but her hand did not make contact. She was incredibly disappointed that she couldn't hit him, but not disappointed that he couldn't hit her. That renewed her spirit a somewhat and her headache faded a little. But she felt weaker…

"Ahh, you are experiencing the toll on your mind that my arrival is taking. Good. The longer I stay the more energy you will lose. And we have things to discuss… but we must have a witness. Murtagh, answer me!" The king bellowed, and Taya cringed as she felt her breath come short. She wondered if she was showing any outward signs to Sasha and Kabarak. Wait… were her thoughts and the experiences of her mind even blocked from him?! She threw up a wall around her mind, and was surprised to see Galbatorix fade a little. He looked shocked, and then furious. But any remark of his was forgotten when Murtagh suddenly appeared beside him, and he stared in horror at Taya, who tried and failed to stand.

"Ahh, good. As you were only waiting to attack the spy's house I thought you could use a lesson and a distraction." Galbatorix said to Murtagh, who didn't take his eyes off of Taya. Taya stared back, an alarm going off in her thoughts. House… spy… Raya.

"So, daughter, what else have you been doing behind my back for all these years? Everywhere I look I see your hand in secret affairs of the court and quiet goings on that deal mostly with presumably dead bodyguards… oh yes, I have Zen Drayson back, and you certainly did train him well. He has not given up all the secrets of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_, but there were a few. You were very clever to hide the Nomadi for a long time before bringing him to court. I never did make the connection… and Larel Katzia! How you managed that I would dearly like to know. I knew about Zen from the beginning, but he was useless to me and I hardly cared. Let's see…"

"You will never know everything." Taya hissed. "Not even from Murtagh. He doesn't even know the extent of the damage I have done to your reign. You are not invincible, Galbatorix."

"Oh? Then why have I not yet been defeated?" The king merely laughed at her and continued to bring up trivial things, but Taya was concentrating on Murtagh and figuring out a way of kicking the two of them out of her mind. She knew it was possible, because her energy had to be leaving her somehow…

"Why have you been running from your heritage, Taya? You are the daughter of a king! A very powerful one, at that. You could have ruled the world by my side… but you chose to die."

"I don't look at you as my father, even if your blood runs through my veins." Taya snapped. "You never were a father to me… and nothing would ever bring me to ruling beside you, or beneath you. Not after what you did to my mother. But we've been through this already, and I'm sorry but I have a deadline to outlast. If you would excuse me." To their astonishment, Taya turned away from them and rested her chin on her hands, thinking hard.

"What do you mean a deadline?" Galbatorix demanded, but Taya remained silent, trying to pinpoint where the link was.

"Tell me!" He yelled, and Taya spoke softly, feeling the energy leave her…

"The ghost of Morzan that was a part of the poison, naturally he was your idea for breaking me more easily. But Morzan was always arrogant, so when I pushed him to the brink he couldn't help gloating at my demise. Your plan for me to die without warning failed because of your own invention. I am very grateful."

"This foils my plan immensely. You were not supposed to know so that you could not somehow send out a warning or plea for aid. But your time is shortening every moment, daughter, so that deadline might be shortened as well."

Her eyes glinted, but they didn't see it. Murtagh was utterly silent.

"I'll take every chance I can get." She replied smoothly, and closed her eyes. "But Galbatorix, you have underestimated me greatly yet again."

"Oh? I fail to see how." He was so sure of himself.

"By entering my mind you ensured me of being able to foil your plans even further. By staying in my mind you are opening doors for me to learn many things… and I believe that I have won this round." Slowly, slowly but surely Taya stood and she heard an angry growl from behind her and she turned slightly, a patronizing smile on her face as she looked at Galbatorix who was losing hold on the link to her mind. Murtagh looked as if someone was choking him, and Taya turned fully and strode up to Galbatorix, her face inches from his.

"I have found your link to my mind, and I am reversing the process. You are giving me energy, you and Murtagh. Your plan was foolish, arrogant, and laughable." She was enjoying her power over him, he who normally would have been able to retaliate and she would be dead or unconscious at least. But now she was in control, and she was in a fighting mood. The fire in the glade that was her mind's prison sprang up around them and Murtagh watched her and it in bewilderment, and Galbatorix now realized that she was right. All those years he had underestimated her, and all the while she had grown in power… even at the brink of death her willpower was crushing him in her mind. It was hers; he was losing control. He saw it plainly. She wasn't ready to die. She would fight until her last breath, and she wasn't going to give him a chance to shorten her chances of survival. She was using him and Murtagh to survive.

"If you had paid attention to me as your daughter and watched me as I grew up you would have seen that I was not the weakling you thought I was… of course, I learned to live a lie the day my mother was found dead and I saw the look on your face as rain poured on her grave and as she was laid in the ground. Without knowing it, I knew you had been the one to do the deed." She cocked her head, and laughed darkly. Her voice was no longer weak and forced, but strong and vibrant. She suddenly realized that she could contact Raya very easily now… and she needed to be warned. Murtagh was closer than they thought.

Taya took a step back, her eyes never leaving Galbatorix's loathing stare. "I will get through this alive and live to defy you again to the far reaches of Alagaesia. You will pay for the days you have taken from me and I will stand between you and those I hold dear. Nothing you can do can stop me. You've lost this round, Galbatorix."

Before he could say a word, the flames of her mind enveloped him and he was gone. She could only imagine what he would be like when he recovered from the ordeal. But then she didn't really care. He was out of her mind.

Taya turned to Murtagh, who still stood a few feet from her, his expression shocked and somewhat fearful. The rider couldn't move as he was held firm by Taya's controlling mind.

"Thank you, Murtagh." Taya said quietly, releasing him a little so that he could talk.

"Why 'thank you'? I didn't do anything except stand by and watch as you were mercilessly questioned and then take control of the whole thing. I was only a bystander." He replied, sounding rather disgusted with himself. Taya laughed a little.

"You did far more than just stand by. You quite literally gave me the energy and the strength to overcome Galbatorix. I might not have been able to do it without you here, and I would have undoubtedly died sooner."

She let that hang in the air, and then Murtagh's gaze softened.

"I'm glad, then. I don't want to see you die, Taya. In Dras'leona I didn't have a choice. I'm-"

"I know, Murtagh." She replied, shaking her head and smilingly a little. "I knew it from the very beginning. I wish we weren't at odds with each other and on opposite fields. But I couldn't stay and serve him. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know that now." Murtagh replied, looking deep into her eyes. They were safe from Galbatorix for the moment.

"Taya, I love you, but I hardly have any control over myself anymore. I will have to fight against you until he wins… or I die. There's no going back for me."

"I don't believe that." She replied harshly, catching him by surprise. "Until the day comes when this is over, I will continue to fight to get you back. There has to be a way. I'll make a way."

"Taya. You're not all powerful." He replied calmly. "This is the Ancient Language we're talking about. It's binding."

"Until the day comes when this is over." She repeated firmly, and he looked at her with admiration. She smiled a little, and then her thoughts returned to her predicament.

"If I do not make it past these three days and I die before help arrives, know that I love you, Murtagh. You will always have a little piece of me with you." She fingered the green pendant chained around her neck, and he nodded.

"Remember me, firestone." She whispered, and the flames engulfed him and he was gone. Taya breathed deeply, a huge weight off of her shoulders. She felt… free, and exhilarated. Then something terrible crashed into her thoughts, and she shuddered. Speaking of dying… if she died, then so did Kabarak. Their bond was so strong now that she could almost taste it… she couldn't let him die. He was the last hope of Alagaesia.

She found their link, and with reservations she cut it. Something inside her seemed to burn out, and she wondered if Kabarak felt it too. If she survived, the bond would be repaired and they would still be dragon and rider, but now there was no worry of him dying with her. She felt a little easier, except that she was extremely lonely.

Then, she sat down and reached out with her mind to Raya's, which she already had a connection to. This time she had a double warning for her sister.

There was little time.


	35. Interwoven Patterns

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 35, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 35, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Raya found herself back in the tower, but it was different. Only Taya was there, leaning against the window sill. Melcar was gone. But something else was noticeably different. The whole feel of the scene was more vivid, clearer. What was it?

"Wherever you are, Raya, you have to leave, and swiftly. Murtagh is very near, maybe even outside. Heed my warning and you will barely get out unscathed. Otherwise you will be captured and all is lost. There is something else just as important that I must tell you before you go."

Raya could hardly believe her eyes and ears as Taya turned towards her. It was not a younger Taya, but her Taya, looking as she had in Dras'leona. Raya couldn't hold back a gasp as she stared at her sister.

Taya smiled. "Yes, it's me. I found out a way to link to your mind. I tried to warn you sooner but… things became a little more complicated than I thought they would. You guessed rightly about your dream this morning, though. I only have three days left, maybe a little longer. I cannot be sure. But Raya, help is out there somewhere, closer than you think. Try for Dauth. Just try it, but be careful! And don't get caught. I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you earlier, but I only learned about this this morning. We are very lucky that I did learn, otherwise it would have been a surprise to us all. If it helps at all, the poison is called _Corsent Solenta_. Any person learned in magic or herbs will know of it." Taya's voice shook a little then. "I love you, Raya. Tell the others the same for me. All of them." Taya smiled sadly, and lifted her hand in farewell.

"Fly, Raya. RUN!"

Raya crashed back to reality and grabbed the worried and astonished Sacar by the arm just as Kuntar turned sharply away from the window, a word on his lips, but Raya spoke first, urgently.

"We have to go, now!" She hissed, pulling at Sacar, and they all stiffened when they saw a shadow move outside the house beyond the curtains.

Raya pulled Sacar as he pulled her out of the kitchen and with Kuntar on their heels they ran to the bedroom. The trap door was open, and before Raya practically dove down the opening she gave Kuntar a kiss on the cheek. She scrambled down the steps and popped the horses' reins loose, throwing the extra saddlebags over Mirax's neck and she swung into the saddle, pulling on the reins to check Mirax's forward steps.

"Sacar!" She yelled frantically, and she could hear Kuntar speaking urgently to the young man, and then there was an explosive pounding from somewhere up above… and Raya's blood ran cold as someone outside bellowed,

"Open the door, in the name of King Galbatorix!"

"Go, Sacar! Get out of here!" Kuntar demanded, and Sacar sped down the steps and the trap door was slammed shut behind him. Sacar's expression in the lantern light as grim and fearful as he jumped into his saddle. Raya was too frantic to wait for him to get settled into the saddle however, and she kicked Mirax into a run. The horse was more than willing even underground, sensing keenly the emotions of the humans.

Raya wondered about Kuntar, and if he would be alright. But Taya's words rang loudly, louder than anything in her mind.

_I only have three days left. _

_Kabarak! _She nearly screamed with her mind. _Murtagh was there, he was waiting to break into Kuntar's home. You have to be ready to run! We don't have much time. We are coming. We are running._

_We are ready. _He replied. _We are waiting on the outside edge of the wood._

_Good. _Raya was extremely relieved to hear that. The little area by the tunnel would have been thrown into utter chaos if the others were there when she and Sacar came charging out of the tunnel.

Behind her, Sacar's mind was racing. How had she known? What had her unfocused stare and horror stricken expression meant? And his uncle… they must have led Murtagh there. How else would Murtagh have known about the place? He hated that he was probably the one who was responsible for whatever happened to Kuntar.

What his uncle had said… and how had Raya known about the danger?

The exit of the tunnel rushed at them, and they burst up the ramp and into daylight like arrows.

Raya heard Sacar yell the password to close the tunnel, and they only slightly checked their pace as they ran through the trees. There was almost no sign that someone had even camped in the clearing. Raya heard a whiny, and she somehow managed to slow Mirax down when they exited the trees.

"What happened?" Sasha exclaimed worriedly, and Raya blurted out everything as best she could.

"I had a dream this morning about Taya, and she said something about three days and it would all be over, only it wasn't a dream! Taya was actually using our minds to communicate. In Kuntar's home, just before we were about to leave, I was back in the dream but it was different. She spoke to me, and she told me that Murtagh was close and we had to leave. But…" She choked up, but got her voice back, and she stumbled on.

"She also told me that she only has three days left to live. She's going to _die_ in three days!"

There was complete silence.

_So that's how she knew. _Sacar thought to himself.

"We won't even be to Dauth in three days!" Sasha gasped. "Unless we all grow wings like Kabarak. How does Taya know that?"

"She said that we should go to Dauth and that help was closer than we thought. She didn't say how she found out, just that we are lucky that she did." Raya replied quietly, and Sasha's expression showed her mixed feelings.

"Then let's get moving and waste no time. We have a good amount of supplies, and we have a rider and time to outrun. That should put a fire under our horses' feet." Sacar said sternly, breaking up a tense moment between the cousins. Kabarak spread his wings and jumped into the air.

"What about you uncle? Will he-"

Sacar cut Sasha off. "My uncle can fend for himself, and he will not give us up for anything. And he already knew about Murtagh and his army."

_Then do not worry that it might have been us that led Murtagh to him. Your uncle probably figured on Murtagh paying him a visit. But neither expected you and it is merely coincidence that brought you there at the same time. _Kabarak said wisely, speaking to him privately.

_It will do you no good to think of it anyways. You got out of there safely. Of that I am grateful._

_You're right Kabarak, but that won't keep me from thinking about it._

"Come on, let's go." Raya urged, and set off at a trot. Everyone followed her lead, and Sasha rode beside Raya and got the full story from start to finish. Finally Sasha was satisfied and then they rode in silence. Sacar would talk to Raya about the whole thing, but later. Now they just wanted to get out of the area.

All their minds weighed on how little time they had left to find help for Taya. After all this way they weren't about to give up on her. There was still a chance to save her.

Only when they had ridden for hours and they were far away from Kuntar's home did Raya and Sacar's nerves quiet. Their close shave with Murtagh had shaken them both deeply. Finally, Sacar rode up beside Raya and asked her how she was, and they didn't stop talking for a long time.

Darkness lurked behind them and uncertainty clawed them. Dauth seemed very far away.

* * *

Gasping for air, Murtagh had to use the tree beside him to support himself. His head was reeling and he felt cold and clammy. He could hardly move, and as he slowly flexed his fingers they felt stiff and cold.

_Murtagh! _Thorn roared over their link, and the noise made Murtagh cringe. Murtagh guessed that his dragon had been trying to communicate with him but had been unable to as he was in Taya's mind.

_What was that? What happened? You were completely blocked from me!_

_Thorn… I was in Taya's mind. It was Galbatorix's doing. Thorn, she's so close…_

_So close to what?_

_She's going to die in three days._

There was a growl of anger and despair across their link from the dragon.

_She is lost to us. _Murtagh added, angry at himself for everything that had happened.

_Maybe, maybe not. _Thorn said thoughtfully, thinking past his emotions. _This is Taya. She is strong, and her will is great. I will not give up on her quite yet, not until I know that she is gone for certain. But how do you know this? You said that you were in her mind? _

Murtagh stared at the house before him, feeling his energy slowly returning. His thoughts drifted to the strange occurrence. The power she had in her own mind… it had been incredible. Then she'd removed Galbatorix! How could she be so powerful? It had been the most bizarre experience he could remember having. The deep feeling in her mind…

_The poison trapped her in her mind, and Galbatorix created and added an image of Morzan to haunt her there and render her helpless in her mind as well as in body. But Taya was able to work on the poison's image, and Morzan told her that she had only three days left. It gets even more complicated. _He outlined the whole thing to Thorn, who listened quietly and pondered.

Murtagh was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Captain Melcar Di'Acor, and his expression was unreadable. That normally meant that he was not in a good mood.

"If we're going to move, now would be a good time. The man is home, and the longer we wait the longer we are away from the army, and the longer this man might have to disappear or learn of our presence before we want him to. What _are _you waiting for? And what happened to you? You look terrible."

Very few people could challenge him, and Melcar was one of those few who could challenge him and speak to him bluntly. It annoyed Murtagh most of the time. Especially now.

"I'm fine." He snapped, and Melcar raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

_Do what you are there to do and get back here. He's right, so go. Besides, I despise babysitting puny humans such as these. _Thorn grumbled.

_Oh be quiet. _Murtagh growled back, and then he nodded to Melcar.

"Give the signal." He said, and he put his palm to the red ruby in _Zar'rocs _hilt and he immediately felt his full strength come back to him.

The captain watched him for a moment, missing nothing, and then he turned away silently to give the signal.

Murtagh stared at the house again and narrowed his eyes. It was time to see if his side trip yielded any favorable results.

* * *

Kuntar Liastrin waited a moment until the dull thud of hooves faded, and then he quickly went to the front door before whoever was pounding on it bashed it in. His experienced mind was working fast. The appearance of the girl Raya had set off a warning bell in his mind. Kuntar knew who she was… or at least who she looked like. The similarities she bore to the Princess Taya Corsallen were unmistakable, as he had seen the princess before. But she had not seen him that he was aware of.

Every nerve in his body had been on edge the second he'd heard a board creek. He'd figured for a long time that he would have visitors of a military sort. It was inevitable.

Grabbing the only weapons available, being the pan and the butcher knife, he cautiously stalked into the living room. He had never expected to hear or see his nephew. He couldn't have been more surprised, he'd thought.

And then Raya came out of her hiding spot and the fear of pursuit was clearly heavy on them. Kuntar did not doubt that one of the others of their company was the missing and presumed dead princess of Alagaesia. It only made sense to him.

It was his duty to help the two to the best of his abilities… and if he did not live through his encounter with the imperial soldiers that he was about to face, he hoped Sacar and Raya would find the package he had hidden in the saddlebags that he had sent with them.

And Sacar… he had not seen his nephew in a very long time. He was growing into a man, and Kuntar wanted to live to see him again.

They were away safely. The tunnel was an excellent escape, and they knew how to stay clear of his home on their travels. He wished them luck.

Before he could open the door it burst open and slammed against the wall, and Kuntar stepped back hurriedly as two men in black clothes entered. Their faces were hard and grim.

They immediately took a hold of him, but he didn't struggle. It did take them a moment to force him to his knees.

Kuntar didn't know who he was expecting to enter. A captain, maybe. But when a dark haired, dark eyed man stalked in, Kuntar's face went ashen, but he held his ground.

The Red Rider himself had deemed him worthy enough of his presence.

Two more black clad soldiers entered behind Murtagh, and one of them was a stern, dark haired woman with a strung bow over her shoulder.

Kuntar would not break and give Murtagh what he wanted… whatever he wanted. And if he did say anything, he would make sure it wasn't wholly accurate. His chances of survival were very slim, but he would take every break he could in order in come out alive. But he wasn't going to make it easy.

"Hail, rider." Kuntar said coldly. "Welcome to my home."

Murtagh's eyes hardened, although there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"You're most kind." He replied just as coldly. "You have information I need, and I intend to have it. You understand my use of force, I know."

"Naturally, to show your power. I would offer you a cup of tea, but you have made it impossible for me to be a gracious host. Therefore I will give you nothing that you seek." The hands holding him tightened, but he did not show any discomfort. Murtagh seemed to ignore his cold humor and defiance.

The valiant yet foolish defiance of an old man would only lead to more strenuous methods of extracting information from him.

"You will regret your decision before this is over." Murtagh said softly, and the implications of his tone chilled Kuntar to the bone. He braced himself for the worst, and looked directly into the hard eyes of the rider.

* * *

Larton Zax was stiff and disgusted. He was holding the prisoner on his knees, watching Murtagh with blank eyes. On the outside he was cool and impassive, his face showing nothing but a mask of deception. But on the inside he was seething. His anger was aimed at Murtagh and at himself. Every part of him was crying for justice, knowing that what they were doing was horribly wrong and that he was no better than one of Galbatorix's personal guards.

Larton never would have agreed to this if he had been the only _Hljodhr. _But Murtagh had requested Melcar, Ayda, Sade and Larel as well as himself to go with him, and Larton was not about to abandon them in the face of danger, no matter how much he despised the venture.

Taya Corsallen and her bodyguards had changed Larton's life, made it finally worth something and gave him a purpose… to use his abilities to keep them from danger or at least to warn them of any danger. Among other things.

He knew that none of them here were even remotely alright with Murtagh's show of force, and that they would stop him if they could_. If_ they could.

Larton's family had been poor, and they'd lived in the outer edges of Uru'baen. He had two older sisters, both of whom had moved away and married when he was still very young. When Larton was ten years old he outlived his parents when a sickness swept through the country side, and Larton had been left with nothing and was alone on the streets. If his sisters knew of their parents deaths and looked for him, they did not find him.

After his parents deaths he hated the king, who lived comfortably in his castle and didn't have to worry about any sickness, and the nobles and the rich were able to afford healers and people of medicine to keep them healthy. His disdain for most other humans grew.

He learned to be invisible, to steal without anyone noticing, and to watch without anyone knowing he was there. His only purpose in life as he grew up was to wreak havoc on nobles and the wealthy, and make their lives somewhat miserable. He was a shadow, thin and wiry, and as he grew older his anger at the world in general was almost palatable if someone ever came face to face with him.

One day his hate and his pride at never being caught proved to be his downfall. The king and his train were traveling through the city, and Larton couldn't help but shout an insult at the high and mighty king who did little for his kingdom, and then he tied his insult to a young woman who was following close behind the king. Larton had no idea who she was or what she really looked like because of her cloak and hood, but then he realized that some in the train had spotted him. He barely managed to slip from the grasps of soldiers, and his pride in himself spiked when he was finally back at his home, safe and sound.

That night all he heard was the scrape of a boot on the floor and then he was grabbed, gagged, blindfolded and bound tightly. After a horseback ride, and absolutely no noise from his captors, he was walked hurriedly through stone halls and a door opened and he was suddenly pushed forward.

"You are clever enough to free yourself, no doubt." A deep, cool voice said, sounding rather amused, and Larton heard the door shut and a lock click.

It took him longer than he expected to untie himself, and when he'd removed the blindfold and gag he was surprised to find himself in a rather cozy stone room with a fireplace, a bed, a table and chairs, a desk, dresser and wardrobe, and a washroom. There was a window, but he knew it would not open or offer him any escape.

There was a plate of food on the table with a glass of wine, and a note beside them. He picked it up and it read:

'You need not fear the food or drink. If it had been your death I sought, you would not be reading this note.'

He sat and ate, and he wondered who had gone through all this trouble just for him.

He was sitting by the fire a while later when there was a knock on the door and he stood as it opened. In walked a man wearing completely black and he had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Behind him came a beautiful copper haired young lady, regal in a flowing green dress that matched her eyes.

The bodyguard closed the door and stood beside it, watching Larton with a cool expression, but the lady had a genuine smile on her face.

Up close Larton instantly knew who she was, not because he'd seen her before, but he had heard many things about Taya Corsallen… the princess of Alagaesia. He bowed low, rather overwhelmed. Who was he to stand before her? She was probably the only person he respected besides himself. What he knew of her was gentle and kind, fair to those who were in need.

"I see you ate the food." She said in a clear, light voice, her eyes twinkling. "I'm glad. What's your name, sir?"

"Zax, milady. Larton Zax." His voice sounded gruff compared to hers.

"Well, Larton Zax, you certainly know how to call attention to yourself, don't you? You're extremely good at slipping away and staying hidden too. It took the _Hljodhr Evarinya _a good while to track you down after the ride through the city."

He could have choked. Taya Corsallen laughed at his expression.

"Yes, I was the lady following the king like a puppy today. But while some of the _Hljodhr's_ are of the opinion that you should be hung by your thumbs, I like a man with audacity and skill, and you obviously have the skills to move about unseen… most of the time. I have a proposition for you, Larton Zax."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Actually, you only have two options. You can thank me for the meal and my men will let you go outside of the castle and you can be hunted down by the king's guard and imprisoned and possibly executed, depending on the king's mood, _or_," her green eyes glinted mischievously, "you can accept my proposition, which is to stay here in the castle as one of my bodyguards and you will have almost whatever you wish. You would answer to the bodyguard captain and me. No one of the court or castle would ask questions, and no one can recognize you because no one knows you."

"Only two options, eh?" A smirk flitted across Larton's face briefly.

"Naturally for your own good I would strongly suggest the latter option, but that is only my humble opinion." The princess said slyly, and Larton bowed low again.

"I am utterly and completely your servant, bodyguard, and loyal man, Princess Taya."

Her smiled sealed his fate, but his life had only just begun. He'd found a purpose, and Taya was that purpose. But now Larton grimly thought about the recent months since Taya had disappeared, and the scene of her wrecked room and the blood on the rug were burned into his memory. The king said later on that the Varden had stolen the dragon egg and the princess. Taya was held for ransom, but killed before the ransom could be paid. Evidence and rumors were on his side, but Melcar refused to submit to the idea and still believed that Taya was alive.

Larton was more inclined to side with Melcar, but then where was she? Perhaps a prisoner of the Varden?

He knew that some of the other _Hljodhr's_ were hesitant to believe Melcar. Zen had taken what the king said personally and had started on a rampage of revenge against the Varden.

Xackzan, Marthl, Larel, Sade, and Kell believed as Melcar did, while Weston, Ayda and Raneck didn't know what to think.

Before Izaak had left Uru'baen with Kell and Sade's families, he had refused to believe that Taya was dead and was even more adamant about it than Melcar.

Larton briefly wondered if he would ever see the 15-year-old again. He liked Izaak, as he would a little brother.

But now Larton was trapped in a situation he despised. Murtagh was looking for something more than news on the Varden and the Surdan's. Something else was in the wind. What? Did it have to do with Taya? The ordeal in Feinster was never far from the stealthy bodyguard's mind. They would see the girl and the boy from Feinster again, he predicted.

Larton wished that he could stop Murtagh. He would not accept death as the reward for the man's pains. _He_ _would not_.

* * *

Ayda Sen'Dala watched Murtagh with cool eyes, a fire smoldering inside her. Cruelty and oppression did not sit well with the bodyguard, as she knew personally.

But Murtagh would not stop his ruthless beating, his exit to his built up anger, for her. Who was she but a bodyguard of a missing woman?

In reality, Ayda Sen'Dala was far more than a mere bodyguard. She was the daughter of a renowned General of the Empire, Rorick Sen'Dala. But her father had been either captured or killed by the Varden 16 years before when she was only 3-years-old, and her mother had died not long after of a broken heart and broken body. Ayda had been transferred to the care of her aunt and uncle, who failed to tell her that they were not her actual parents.

Growing up Ayda had always seen a different woman as her mother in her dreams, and an image of a huge, handsome man who had her eyes grew as she did over the years.

Rebelling against her 'parents', they decided to set her to work on their ranch until she was old enough to fend for herself and then they made her almost the sole worker of a market store and an inn that they owned.

Ayda one day went looking through their important papers, and found a will giving them the guardianship of one Ayda Sen'Dala, in the event that Rorick and Amerina Sen'Dala perished.

The pieces fit together for Ayda, but she kept her discovery silent. She did not have the ability to be on her own yet. So she began her preparations..

Working at the Inn, she befriended a handsome man who intervened on her behalf against a couple of drunken men. He hadn't been fazed by the uneven odds, and after one bloody nose, the drunks saw that the odds were no longer in their favor.

His name was Mel, and he came back often to visit her, and then his visits abruptly stopped. Ayda was devastated, but managed herself well for the next couple weeks. And then one day in the market she saw him again, in the company of the Princess of Alagaesia, and on the breast of his cloak was the emblem of her bodyguard.

But what followed her second life-altering discovery completely astonished her. That night at the Inn, Mel was back, sitting with two other men and a woman, all of them dressed in outlandish gear. He asked Ayda if she had a minute to spare them in private.

Ayda found out a few minutes later that the woman was the princess, and the other two men were also her bodyguards. Friends, rather. Their companionship made her slightly jealous. She had never had a steady friendship because of her 'parents'.

"Now you know who I am, Miss Sen'Dala." The princess began, staring her straight in the eyes. Ayda started. No one except her aunt and uncle and herself knew that her last name was 'Sen'Dala.'

Her last name was different at that time.

But the princess laughed at her expression. "You do not think that the library of the capitol of the country would not have a record of noble lineage in its keeping?"

Ayda looked at Mel, who explained in his soft tenor voice that she loved to hear so much.

"My full name is Melcar Di'Acor. My father too was a General of the Empire, and as a young boy I remember seeing your father once or twice at our home. His eyes I have never forgotten, so when I met you and saw the same eyes, it made me start looking into records. Taya found me out and started helping me look, and after having spent time with you and knowing a little about you, I proposed to Taya, if you would accept, to make you apart of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_."

"And we now approve of you as well." One of the other bodyguards said, winking at her. His name was Zen. "I will admit that we were pretty skeptical about another woman in the ranks, but you've dispelled our fears."

"You scamp, I am the only other woman." Taya replied flippantly, and then said to Ayda, "I accepted Melcar's proposition when I saw you at the market today. Your hidden reaction to Melcar's identity when you saw him was enough for me. And there are benefits to having a female bodyguard sometimes."

"It's not that she can't take care of herself." Zen cut in. Ayda already had a good idea as to the nature of his character. "She just keeps us around for company and for show."

"You're for show, the others are for company." Taya retorted, and the second man, whose name was Marthl, snickered. "Now be quiet before I have to send you out!"

Ayda couldn't help grinning at the exchange. It was refreshing compared to her aunt and uncle's morose attitudes.

"So your riding through the market today was a test?" She asked, slightly bewildered but more excited. She could leave home, and have somewhere to go, and she already knew that she liked these people. And her aunt and uncle's guardianship ended when she turned 17, which she had a few months before. She could leave and become who she was supposed to be, and they could say nothing against her, and she would be doing nothing wrong, even to them.

"Yes, it was somewhat of a test." Taya conceded, smiling slightly. "We wanted to gauge your reaction to Melcar. So what do you think of it?"

Ayda looked between them all, trying to keep her expression impassive.

"I suppose," she started, looking at Melcar, who raised an eyebrow at her. "I suppose it shouldn't take me too long to pack my stuff."

"Welcome to the _Hljodhr Evarinya_." Zen said, grinning and slapping her on the shoulder. He did so rather hard, but Ayda didn't care.

"I'll have to explain this to my aunt and uncle." Ayda added quietly, but Taya shook her head.

"No, you get your stuff and we will talk to them."

As Ayda left to go to her room she wondered how that meeting would go. Her aunt and uncle would stand no chance against the Princess of Alagaesia's will. The thought made her smile.

After getting her things, which were not many, she went back and found Taya sitting on the table, staring down her aunt and uncle with her bright green eyes.

"Ayda, truly you cannot believe what these people are telling you!" Her uncle burst out as he saw her standing in the doorway, but he stopped abruptly when he saw the bag slung over her shoulder.

"I did not need them to tell me who I was, uncle." Ayda replied softly, but there was nothing hard or patronizing in her tone. "I found my parents' will a long time ago, but I chose not to say anything and look for a time when I could go off on my own in peace. Princess Taya and her bodyguards have given me an offer of a lifetime, and I have gladly accepted. I'm over seventeen, so your guardianship is no longer. I'm sorry to leave you in a spot with very little help, but I cannot delay."

"You see? It's as I told you." Taya smiled warmly and hopped off the table. Her outlandish gear had definitely rattled them. "Ayda Sen'Dala will be a very important part of the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _and if I may speak rather bluntly, she will be better off." Of course she could speak bluntly. She was the Princess of Alagaesia.

"Goodbye." Ayda said, giving her astonished aunt and uncle each a quick hug, and with Zen in the lead they left the room, and the Inn. Ayda suddenly realized that Marthl wasn't with them, but the mystery was solved when she saw her own horse standing saddled with their own, and Marthl handed her the reins with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Since that night Ayda's life had been up and down, with trials and tests thrown at her at every turn, mysteries that were hard to solve, especially when it came to Melcar Di'Acor, who she learned immediately that night was actually the Captain of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_. But the _Hljodhr Evarinya _were her family, and the castle became her home. It was rather thrilling to be the bodyguard of a princess, but Taya was no ordinary princess, and Taya certainly enjoyed having a female bodyguard. Zen had been right; Taya was easily capable of taking care of herself. But they all, especially Taya, felt better with at least one of them there. Although she did throw them a bone once in a while and she would disappear, and show up sometime later that day.

When they had found out that Taya had been 'kidnapped' and the dragon egg stolen, Ayda hadn't known what to think. She knew that Melcar didn't believe a word the king said and thought something else entirely had happened, but she just couldn't bring herself to his line of thinking, even if she was in love with him. But he never forced his opinion on her, which was sometimes just as annoying as if he did.

Now, Ayda kept her eyes on Larton Zax, who was holding their prisoner down. Ayda didn't like the man's treatment any more than Larton did, and she could only imagine what Melcar was thinking. So when would Murtagh stop? When the man died? Or would the man finally give in before death and tell Murtagh what he wanted?

Ayda couldn't stop him… but Melcar might be able to.

_If it weren't for us, Shadow would be working for the Varden by now. _Ayda thought grimly, her fists clenching. How much longer could it go on?

* * *

To the _Hljodhr Evarinya_'s immense relief the man finally shouted to stop and he immediately blurted out, his words slurring slightly,

"You're too late to attack Surda without warning, rider. Your force is already known, and they are preparing for you." He gasped for air. "Although, there are rumblings that they do not know where you would attack and so their forces are scattered… spies and riders are watching for you all over Surda." He looked up at Murtagh with already swelling eyes and snarled, "News of your work in Feinster preceded you. I know that my brother is in your custody… he was well known there. But whatever else you seek has still managed to slip through your fingers yet again."

"You do know of the girl, then?" Murtagh betrayed himself with those words, and Kuntar knew that was exactly what Murtagh wanted; information on Raya.

"My nephew escaped with her from Feinster and came this way before you, begging for provisions. But you will never catch them." Kuntar coughed, and Murtagh made to strike again, but Melcar caught his arm, ignoring Murtagh's murderous glare.

"How long ago?" Murtagh asked instead, jerking his arm away from Melcar.

"Too long." Kuntar said weakly. "And I am glad of it."

Murtagh merely glared at him, and stood there deep in thought. The girl who looked like Taya was ahead of him. If she was linked to Taya, then she must know how long Taya had left to live. Murtagh was not happy knowing that she had escaped him again. And was what the man said true? Had the girl and boy been there that long ago?

He looked down at the man, and frowned to himself. He couldn't trust what the man said entirely. He would foil Murtagh's plans for anything, even his life, which Murtagh had almost taken.

Unwanted, an image of Taya flashed across his mind, and he shoved it away. She would not approve of this… but she was dying and had no say in what he did.

Or did she somehow?

He turned to stare at Melcar Di'Acor, who was in turn staring back at him with a reserved expression.

"What should be done with him do you think, captain?" He found himself asking, and because he was turned away from the man, he did not see Kuntar lift his head and peer up at the two of them. He knew that whether he lived or died was in the hands of the man Murtagh had called 'captain.' Who was he that Murtagh would call on him for his judgment?

"Our arrival into Surda is already known and nothing he can tell them will do us any harm. I do not see him as a threat or liability if he should somehow reach the Varden. There will be no more death. He will go free."

There was no give in the captain's expression. But to Kuntar's surprise Murtagh seemed to have guessed what his answer would be. He was stiff, but resigned.

"Very well then. Tie him up, and see to it that he cannot ride away from here." The rider stalked from the house, leaving Kuntar alive, to his bewilderment.

"Zax, you and Larel get him up and Ayda I want you to see if you can help him. I'll get Sade to get a rope and I'll send Murtagh and the others on their way. I think we can handle this on our own." The captain said, and he turned and left quickly.

Kuntar stared around at the three of them incredulously as the two men holding him stood him on his feet and maneuvered him to the kitchen, where they sat him down on one of the chairs.

Ayda retrieved a bowl from the counter and found a pitcher of water and a towel and she started to gently clean his face, with his permission.

"Who are you?" Kuntar managed, trying to stare her straight in the eyes and to see her clearly. Who did she remind him of?

"We are _Hljodhr Evarinya_." She replied softly, simply.

The captain returned with another man, who had a rope in his hands.

"Larel, you and Sade… hold that thought. Sir, can you ride?"

"Melcar! Look at him! Does he look like he can sit a horse?" Ayda reprimanded, glaring at him as she paused her dabbing at Kuntar's face.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Melcar replied to her. "Murtagh might change his mind. I only have so much sway over him and that's usually only when he thinks of Taya. And besides, I fully expect this man to be a liability to our army." His black and gold eyes glinted as he looked at Kuntar.

"Can you ride?"

"I can manage after a rest, son." Kuntar said, sitting up a little straighter. "But tell me, how are the bodyguards of Princess Taya apart of an army and have some sway over the Red Rider's decisions?"

"Very good questions. First, Larel and Sade, I want you to go saddle his horse, and Larton I want you to gather any supplies that he tells you to get. We don't have much time before Murtagh begins to wonder at how long we're taking to catch up."

The rope was discarded on the table, and the two men disappeared outside.

"To answer your questions sir, the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ are a part of this army because it is a suicide mission, and Galbatorix does not expect us to live through it. Murtagh and I have an understanding, as he cannot forget about Taya, our charge, and I am a captain of the army under him. You see? You must get to the Varden long before we do. While I do not know exactly where we will strike now, I know that it will not be Dauth, Aroughs or Aberon. Aberon was our target, but with the Surdan's and the Varden knowing of our approach, that attempt had been abandoned." Melcar produced a roll of parchment and set it beside Kuntar. "The information here will aid the Varden in defeating the army. It is mandatory that they do. Many lives will be spared, and Galbatorix's plans will be foiled yet again. You will be doing us a mighty favor."

Kuntar asked,

"Why do you stay with the army if you know it is a suicide mission and you will probably perish? Do you want to die?"

It was Ayda who replied, and her grey eyes were sad.

"Does anyone want to die? We would join the Varden if we could, I think. But we are bound to Murtagh. We cannot leave. We must either die in battle or somehow survive the slaughter. You see?"

"You are loyal to him, then?" Kuntar questioned, but she shook her head.

"Our loyalty lies with Princess Taya, and with each another. We are _bound _to Murtagh on this mission."

"If Taya were to appear, would you still be bound to Murtagh?"

Their eyes narrowed at his question.

"I believe the answer is no. But that would hinge on Taya's reappearance." Melcar replied cautiously.

"She is out there somewhere, you mustn't give up hope. The girl that your rider is so interested in told me that her name is Raya. She is not your princess, but they are too much alike for it to be coincidence. As you trust me, I will trust you. My nephew Sacar and Raya did not pass by but a few hours ago. They will have a head start on us, and I do not know the road they will take. But we may reach the Varden around the same time… maybe."

"Do you think Taya might be traveling with them?" Ayda asked sharply.

"It is possible." Kuntar replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, which hurt slightly.

"That would make Murtagh's actions make more sense." Melcar said softly. "And it adds a new perspective to our suicide mission. Thank you, sir. I am sorry we allowed him to go so far with you."

"My name is Kuntar Liastrin, and because of you I am still alive. Of that I am grateful. I will see that this gets into the right hands."  
He put his hand on the role of parchment. "Who exactly am I to thank?"

"You may not be so thankful when you know my name." Melcar put in quietly, and Kuntar's eyes widened, and he looked then to Ayda.

"Ayda Sen'Dala is my full name." She said, and Kuntar paused for a moment.

"Really…"

"I am Larton Zax." The remaining bodyguard, one of them that had held him down, commented as he packed a wrapped loaf of bread into a travel bag.

"And Sade Feist and… Larel Katzia." Melcar added quietly as the two men entered. They didn't seem fazed by their names being spoken for them. But Kuntar was.

"I had no idea that the people who made up the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ of Taya Corsallen were such important people with names of high birth and honor. Or that some of them were people who are supposed to be dead." Kuntar turned his eyes on Melcar. "Who are you, Captain?"

Melcar looked resigned as he spoke. "Captain Melcar Di'Acor, at your service." He said, his voice impassive.

"By the stars…" Between Katzia and Sen'Dala, he didn't think he could have been more surprised. But to have been saved by a Di'Acor…

"I thought the house of Di'Acor fell a long time ago." Kuntar said softly, and grimly Melcar nodded his head.

"It nearly did, by Galbatorix's hand. My brother and I were the only survivors of the raid, which was the king's doing. I nearly killed my brother years later at Galbatorix's command, but then I realized that I could not and I would not. If it had not been for Taya, my brother and I would both have died that day."

"I believe you, son. But you are wise to be cautious who you tell your name to. Your father's name does not bring good memories to people of the Varden who suffered at his hands."

"That I know." Melcar said softly.

"Which is ridiculous." Ayda snapped. "That the son should carry on a bad reputation only because of his father… that is absolutely wrong. Opinions should be made after you know the person."

"It is the same thing that has gone on with Murtagh, Ayda, and that is the way most of the world sees the situation." Melcar replied. "And that is also one of the last things we should be worrying about right now. I am not my father, and we are pressed for time."

While Melcar had been talking, Kuntar had been pointing Sade, Larel and Larton to what was left of his supplies. Now Larel set the bags on the table and looked at them, and he nodded.

"We are done here. We have your horse saddled and ready to go, and your other horse we let out into the fenced area." Larel said pointedly to the two men.

Melcar dipped his head in reply to Larel, and then he said to Kuntar,

"We will leave you. One last thing, though. Tell no one of us when you reach the Varden… unless it be Taya if she is on her way there or is there already. No one must know of our presence until… well, until they know."

"You have my word of honor, Captain Di'Acor." Kuntar replied, holding out his hand, which Melcar clasped in farewell. "May you and the other _Hljodhr Evarinya_ be spared, and may we meet again to stand side by side."

"And may your horse carry you swiftly to safety." Melcar replied, and then the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ left his home.

Kuntar remained seated, and again he heard the sound of retreating hooves. He would leave soon, after giving them enough time to be well away. It was not going to be a pleasant journey…

This truly had been a day of surprises.


	36. Playing with Fire

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 40, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 36, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Raya was away… She was safe… She knew how little time they had. Taya was relieved.

She had beaten unbeatable odds before. She knew that she could do so again. She just had to hang on.

The burning glade began to change, and Taya closed her eyes and she let herself be pulled into the memory… it wasn't a happy memory. Strength was her ally.

* * *

_Rain pelted the tower, while magnificent bolts of lightning tore through the heavens, illuminating the angry, swollen clouds that covered the earth. The booms of thunder tore at the eardrums of the inhabitants of the city, and the sound was enough to send children running to their parents for comfort and safety from the storm._

_Taya leaned out the window of the tower and let the cool, refreshing rain drench her face and dampen her hair. It was the rainiest season of the year, when it rained more often than the sun would shine. It was her favorite season in Uru'baen, for when it rained she felt safe and peaceful. The rain seemed to wash away the troubles of the world, cleansing it before the next new season. _

_Lightning split the sky again, and with a sigh Taya rested her head on her hands and stared through the torrents of rain, her mind wandering back to earlier in the week when she'd been called to dine with her father. He had been in a good mood… which the 17-year-old knew did not bode well for someone out there. Her inquiry into his mood earned her a short laugh, and he replied that he had some wonderful news from a couple of his spies. They had captured one of his lost quarries, and were coming themselves to deliver him within the week. _

_There was only one person that Taya could think of that Galbatorix would be so happy to have back._

_It had been a year and a half since she had helped Murtagh escape. Her part had been small to play, but he had managed. She hoped she was wrong and it wasn't him. That sort of defeat to him would be unbearable. And Galbatorix would be insufferable. _

_In a lull in the storm Taya's sharp ears caught a sound unnatural to the storm and she looked toward the west gate of the castle. She strained her eyes, and in the dull grey she made out the light of torches and lanterns at the gate and dark shapes that were probably horses. _

_Taya straightened, her eyes narrowing as the rain lightened even more, and she made out two bald heads. She turned swiftly and descended the steps of the tower._

"_Well there she is!" Zen exclaimed. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd fallen out of the window."_

"_Today is not a great day for flying, so no jumping out of windows for me." She smiled a little, but she was worried, and the three bodyguards could see it. _

_Melcar stepped up close to her, his eyes questioning._

"_What is it, Taya?" Kell asked sharply. _

"_The Twins are here." It was all she needed to say, and the men scowled._

"_What are those foul bald-heads doing here? I thought they were stationed with the Varden." Zen wondered grimly. Taya nodded once._

"_They were. But they must be the spies with the 'lost quarry' Galbatorix is so happy about."_

"_Who did he lose that would be with the Varden?" Kell frowned as he spoke._

_Melcar looked closely at Taya's face, and then said softly,_

"_You think it is Murtagh, don't you?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_Murtagh. With the Varden. I find that highly unlikely." Zen scoffed._

"_Not if you take into account that resistance to Galbatorix originates from the Varden. He may have gone close to them and had no choice but to continue on. We will see soon enough, any matter. The King will undoubtedly send for me to see his prize." Taya replied, staring at the wall as she spoke._

"_Well let's get back to your room so Kyra can make you look presentable. Not that you really care, but…"  
Melcar paused, and grinned._

_They started walking at a somewhat leisurely pace, the three bodyguards trying hard to lighten Taya's gloomy mood. They succeeded, and by the time they made it to Taya's room she was bantering easily back and forth with them. They found Raneck and Larel at their posts on either side of the door to Taya's room. _

"_Well it's about time." Larel drawled, crossing his arms._

"_We weren't gone _that _long, Larel." Zen rolled his eyes at the other bodyguard, who made a face._

"_What, you call almost three hours 'not that long?' Who are you kidding?"_

"_You, of course. Three hours isn't all that long." Zen replied coolly, and Larel shook his head._

"_Alright you two, quit bickering." Melcar growled, although he was clearly amused. "We have a bit of a surprise, so we will have to keep our eyes and ears sharp. Have either of you seen Shad?" He was of course referring to Larton Zax._

"_Yes, he zipped by earlier, saying something about checking out the castle gates. He said he'd heard rumors from the guards that some important spies were maybe coming in today. I take it that the rumors were true?" _

"_Yes, sadly they are. And it's the Twins no less, unless Taya's eyes tricked her." Melcar replied to Raneck. "Good, I'm glad he's on the prowl. Hopefully he will be back soon with some news." He looked at Taya, and then opened the door for her. "Off you go." He said, grinning, and she swept into her room to find Kyra, her maid, folding clothes on her bed._

"_Taya!" The other woman exclaimed. "How was the storm?"_

"_Beautiful and relaxing as always." Taya said as she unclasped her cloak and tossed it over a couch. "But it was ruined by the arrival of the Twins… unless I am lucky and my eyes did deceive me. But I doubt that."_

_Kyra's eyes were wide. "Why would they be here?" She wondered thickly. None of them were fond of the Twins._

"_Galbatorix's lost quarry. What else would be so important to take them from their posts with the Varden?" Taya replied, moving to her wardrobe. She eyed the different dresses, and picked a deep green dress that was floor length, with a V-neck and long sleeves. She quickly changed from her casual attire, and then Kyra did her half wet hair up so it looked presentable, and then Taya put on her lace up boots and grabbed her long grey cloak. _

_Kyra watched her carefully as she clasped the cloak about her neck, and then she handed her a black belt with a sheath and dagger._

"_You are still thinking it is Murtagh?" Kyra asked softly, and Taya nodded. "Then be extra careful, Taya, I beg you. This is not a good mix. I know I don't have to warn you, but make sure you don't show any feelings in front of the King. Say whatever you want, just do not give him the satisfaction of your heartfelt feelings."_

_Taya took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Thank you, Kyra. I will try my hardest to follow your advice. It would be wise to keep my cool, I suppose."_

_Kyra smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose. Go on, and come back safely."_

"_Yes ma'am." Taya replied, and exited her room. She found herself immersed in a huddle of bodyguards._

"_Hello Taya." Sade Feist said as she paused, looking rather surprised. _

"_Hello Sade. What is this?" She asked, and Melcar replied,_

"_Sade and Xackzan came to replace Raneck and Larel, Shad just came up, and Weston and Ayda came to see what the clamor was about."_

"_Goodness, we're only missing Marthl and Izaak!" She laughed. "What does Larton have to tell?"_

_The stealthy bodyguard came to stand beside her. He was very wet._

"_It is the Twins, alright. Melcar told me that you saw them. I couldn't get a good look at their prisoner, but it looks like he's in pretty bad shape. The guards who got him off the horse almost had to carry him into the castle."_

"_Poor fellow. He probably won't get a breather between the ride and the throne room." Zen said, and they all knew that he was probably right._

"_Zen, Weston and I are taking Taya to the throne room." Melcar stated, speaking as the captain. "Shad, you go and change into warm clothes and meet us at the throne room, as another pair of eyes. Everyone else, besides Sade and Xackzan, can find themselves something to do."_

"_Melcar," Ayda began, but the captain held up his hand. "My final decision, Ayda. It's better this way, especially before the King."_

_Ayda complied grudgingly, and everyone who was extra left._

"_Be careful." Ayda told them sternly before she went off, and then a servant walked quickly up to Taya just after Ayda disappeared._

"_His Highness the King requests your presence in the throne room immediately, princess." The servant said, bowing low._

"_Thank you." Taya replied graciously, and the servant departed._

"_Let's go." Melcar said quietly, and the four of them moved off down the hall. They travelled in silence, deep in their own thoughts. Thunder clapped, and Taya shuddered as they neared the throne room. What would face her beyond those doors?_

_Larton Zax fell into step beside Weston just before they reached the throne room, his appearance heralded only by the whisper of his cloak and the soft tread of another set of boots which could barely be heard apart from the others. Taya gave him a stiff smile, and braced herself._

_The guards at the doors bowed and opened the double doors for them to enter. At the end of the great hall was a raised platform and in the center of it was a black marble throne. At the foot of the stairs were two bald headed men, and behind them two guards were holding a bent figure on his knees._

_Taya steeled herself for the worst and floated across the empty space, ascending the steps to the throne where her father was seated, watching her. His dark eyes were cold, but he stood and greeted her fairly._

"_Welcome, daughter. Your timely arrival pleases me."_

_Taya curtsied slowly. "To please you, father." She said, keeping her voice light. She glanced to the side at the Twins and the prisoner._

"_You see, Taya dear, that runaways cannot hide long from me?" The King's eyes glittered with malice, and Taya merely stared back at him without emotion._

_Galbatorix turned away and descended the steps. The Twins parted for him, and the King stopped directly in front of the prisoner's bowed head. _

"_You know that only too well, don't you boy?" Galbatorix snarled, and he grabbed the prisoner's hair and wrenched his head back so that he had to look at the King._

_There was only one young man that Galbatorix would be so pleased to get back and gloat in his face. Taya held herself perfectly still as she looked at him and he looked back. He was older, more worn and dark since he'd escaped. But the same black eyes stared up at her and Taya's heart began to break._

_Murtagh's freedom had come with a price, and that was time._

"_Look at me, boy!" Galbatorix jerked at Murtagh's head, and the young man looked at him._

"_You repay my years of kindness to you by flying and joining with my most bitter enemies? We will have to work on how you show your gratefulness to me in the coming days." He let go of Murtagh's hair, but the young man managed to hold his head up to watch Galbatorix… and Taya._

_The King turned to the Twins, the cold gleam in his eyes deepening. The two men bowed very low before him._

"_You've done well in bringing Morzan's son back to me… but he is hardly a dragon and a dragon rider who are barely trained!" His voice boomed and echoed in the great room, and to Taya's disgust the Twins bowed again._

"_We did try, O Great King." One of them sniveled. "But when Durza failed we had a very difficult time getting close to the young rider. Durza dealt him a brutal blow, and he is maimed. We were barely able capture this one and disguise our escape. This fool has continually tried to resist our power."_

"_Did you expect anything less from one so stubborn and strong?" Galbatorix drawled. "Now I must find a use for the two of you here. Get out of my sight and do not leave this castle or come back to me until I have sent for you."_

_The two men bowed again and were almost gone when Galbatorix cleared his throat and they froze._

"_My daughter?" He said matter-of-factly, and the Twins grudgingly turned and bowed low to Taya, who merely glared at them. Then they departed swiftly and there was complete silence in the room. _

_Taya felt as if she was barely breathing, and she forced herself to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Murtagh's punishment would not be light. They all knew that from experience._

"_Let the wretch support himself." Galbatorix said to the guards, who let go their hold on Murtagh, who barely caught himself with his hands before he hit the floor._

"_You certainly have done a fair job of eluding me and causing damage to the Empire, Murtagh." The King said softly, watching the trembling figure on his hands and knees. "I believe you would be still if it had not been for those two worms. But nonetheless you will come to see things my way… they always do."_

_Murtagh's head came up slowly and he looked first at Galbatorix and then at Taya. She knew what he was thinking. In his absence Taya had bent to Galbatorix's will. Taya stayed silent and still where she stood by the throne, looking back at him._

_Galbatorix lashed out, slapping Murtagh across the face._

"_Your eyes on _me._" He growled, and when Murtagh opened his eyes again, he looked at Galbatorix._

"_Good, good. What do you think we should do with him, Taya dear? I cannot let his actions go unpunished. Perhaps the stocks? Or the deepest dungeons…" Galbatorix, even though he mentioned Taya, was thinking to himself. Still Taya remained silent, watching Murtagh. The _Hljodhr's _beside her were extremely tense._

_But to everyone's surprise Galbatorix turned and ascended the steps to his throne and sat. The cold gleam in his eyes had still only intensified, and Taya knew that he was puzzling over the cruelest way to crush Murtagh. She cringed at the thought. _

"_You two see him to a cell." They could have all breathed a sigh of relief, but, "I will be by to… visit, soon. After all, Murtagh is surely tired from his journey. A rest would be beneficial, would it not?"_

_The guards picked Murtagh up again, and this time he tried to support much of his own weight. His eyes locked with Taya's for a brief moment, and then he was gone._

"_I am sure it pains you to see your dear friend again under such circumstances." Galbatorix said thoughtfully, not looking at her. "To be betrayed and left behind by one so dear cannot be easy on you, daughter. You may visit him, if you please, even though he betrayed us. I believe you would go to him even without my permission. I will send a messenger to you when I will allow you to see him this evening."_

_It was a clear dismissal, and Taya was ready for it._

"_Father." She said, curtseying again, and with short bows the _Hljodhr's _turned with her and they quickly departed, leaving the King to simmer on his throne. _

"_Is it just me or did Galbatorix not beat Murtagh to a pulp then and there because of you, Taya?" Zen asked softly when they were almost halfway back to her room. Taya jumped slightly, pulled from her own thoughts. _

"_Yes and no. He has another idea, something that he thinks will be worse on both of us. I think Galbatorix was trying to convey to Murtagh that I am _his,_ to try Murtagh's resolve."_

"_There's a reason he wants you to go visit him later." Melcar said quietly. "That much is obvious."_

"_Hopefully Murtagh keeps his head and waits to see what you say this evening." Zen commented lightly, but Taya shook her head._

"_But Murtagh does not know that I _will _come to him. Galbatorix might even say that I don't care about him anymore." She paused, and then continued and there was grim satisfaction in her tone. "But Galbatorix has not counted on my own 'stubbornness and strength.' I am not wholly the silly young girl he sometimes takes me for, to be cowed by a little bit of blood and sinister words."_

"_That is true." Melcar said, looking sideways at her. They were very close to her room now. "But his plan does deeper than we know. He has had more time to puzzle and ponder. That is never a good thing. Very few, if any holes are left open and unguarded when he has fit the puzzle together himself."_

_What he said was absolutely right. Taya was not taking the situation lightly._

"_And my own mind will be able to puzzle and ponder until the messenger comes this evening." She replied, looking at Melcar with a slight smile on her face. Deep down Taya was shaken, because Murtagh _had _been caught. She'd helped him escape, and while that had been successful, their hopes of absolute freedom were dashed. Murtagh was chained now, and Taya was bound to stay until the time for escape and running came to her. _

"_Two master minds competing over one issue." Weston said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood somewhat._

"_We will see if anyone actually comes out on top." Zen added, and Melcar put a hand on Taya's shoulder. His black and gold eyes seemed to dance._

"_I don't have to tell you to be careful when playing with fire, Taya." He said. "Not that you'll ever be playing with it alone. I'll go with you tonight, if you'll have me."_

"_And me." Zen cut in. "You're not going anywhere without me."_

"_Unless I say otherwise." Melcar glanced at him, but the blond man waved it off._

"_You just said that she'd never be alone when playing with fire. And there's no way I'm letting you two play with fire alone without me."_

"_Well, you're impossible today!" Taya cried, for the moment distracted. "Soon enough everyone will be saying exactly what you did and the whole _Hljodhr Evarinya _will be going to visit Murtagh."_

"_That's-" Zen started enthusiastically but Melcar cut him off with a horrified look. _

"_A terrible idea." He said firmly. The exchange was hysterical, and they succeeded in making Taya laugh._

"_Thank you, guys." She said very softly as her room came into view, with Sade and Xackzan standing resolutely on either side._

"_Playing with fire, Taya. Playing with fire." Zen grinned, and Melcar shook his head at him._

"_That's sure exactly what you're doing, Zen." Weston said sarcastically, smacking his friend over the head._

_Taya laughed again, and then she sobered when she saw Murtagh's face again in her memory. What would the evening bring for the two of them?_

* * *

Fire was coursing through her veins. How many days had it been? Two? Three? Ten? Was she ever going to meet her end?

For Taya it felt like the fire of the burning glade had finally reached her, and the edges of her clothes were smoldering. But when she looked down, her clothes were not smoldering and there was no fire licking at her.

Taya was fidgeting, unable to sit still. Her flashbacks were becoming more and more vivid, and the memories were coming in order, as if leading up to something.

Where were her companions? How fast were they riding? Did Kabarak feel that they were no longer mentally linked? She wished in her last moments that she could have answers.

'Come on someone help! I can only do so much… they can only do so much.' But who was out there that could possibly help? Weren't they alone, on their own? Why had she told Raya that there was help out there, somewhere? How did _she_ know that?

Was there still hope for her?

Yes.

Determination rushed through her, like a heavy rain quenching a fire. Everything grew cool around her, and Taya tilted her head back and closed her eyes, imagining that she was standing on the tallest tower in Uru'baen and raindrops were falling on her face.

A soft, clear and melodious voice echoed gently in her mind.

_There is always hope… for a Phyro._

* * *

Hope was fading fast.  
The little group was camped outside of Dauth late at night on the third day after leaving Kuntar Liastrin's home. By Taya's own estimation, she was supposed to be dead… but she was not yet. She was barely clinging to life, but she was not giving up.

Raya sat watch over Taya that night, but none of them slept well.

There was an odd, empty feeling inside Kabarak that seemed to grow… as if in a way Taya was already gone.

Early the next morning Sasha saddled Mirax and rode into Dauth, to search for something, someone who might be able to help them. Her doubts were high, and she was uneasy. She felt like a criminal, trying to sneak into and through the town as inconspicuously as possible. To her relief she must have been acting calmly enough because no one gave her a second glance. She bought a few extra supplies for show, keeping her eyes and ears open. The best place to look for the 'help' Taya had told Raya about, would be at an inn or even the castle of Dauth. She entered two inns and looked around the common room, but nothing caught her eyes.

By the time she paused in front of a large, homely looking inn with four horses tied out front, Sasha was becoming extra nervous. She had been away from her companions long, as it was now late morning. She was worried that Taya might slip away when she was gone.

Grudgingly Sasha dismounted and tied Mirax beside the other horses and she entered the common room. It was bright and roomy, and a young woman smiled at her from behind the bar. For a beautiful, late sunny morning there were quite a few people gathered, and Sasha did not stand out as she moved through the room to the bar and ordered a small glass of ale.

By the conversations floating to her ears, she found that the main body of the congregation was made up of travelers. Her ears were pricked by the talk of the men at the bar beside her.

"They say that there is an army heading this way. And invisible army at most times. A new curse of Galbatorix's." One man said grimly.

"Pshaw." Another man scoffed. "An invisible army? You cannot hide an army, even with magic. I can't imagine the amount of power that would take to accomplish."

The first man glared at him. "This is Galbatorix we are speaking of, remember? I would not scoff at this magic."

"He's right." Another man said. "And it is said that the Red Rider is also accompanying the army, and he's searching for an escapee of the King's. Leading him on a merry chase, by the look of things, at least that is what the scouts are saying."

The group laughed.

"At least someone can ruffle his feathers." Someone put in heartily.

"Agreed. Do we know if there is any indication that this escapee is running to the Varden?" The first man inquired.

"There's no doubt. And here's someone else… the man I got this intelligence from says that it is no man that the Red Rider is hunting. It is a woman."

There was a shocked silence. Sasha felt a little chill run up her spine. How did the scouts know that? Did they know anything else?

"No, unless… that's just insane! How could a woman escape the Red Rider and Galbatorix for so long? Who is she?"

Sasha held her breath.

The man with the information looked rather miffed. "I don't know anything more, so stop asking questions. I don't think the scout knew who she was. And how would I know how someone had managed to send Galbatorix into a frenzy and his rider to hunt her across the wilderness with a whole army at his back? Maybe she's a magician. Or a spy who's cover slipped. I don't know. I just hope she makes it."

_So do I_. Sasha thought grimly. She finished her ale and laid down her payment, and as she turned around to leave, she paused, her attention catching on a group of four sitting and talking quietly in a corner. She tried not to stare, but… there were two men and two women. And they looked somewhat familiar.  
Both women were very fair to look at, one with long raven locks and the other with chestnut.  
The two men were dark haired, one more than the other. They were all dressed in plain travelling clothes, and swords were buckled to the men's sides. Sasha couldn't see if the women had any weapons.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as the darker haired man suddenly looked up and their eyes locked. She looked away quickly, startled, so she did not see the recognition in his eyes, or the chestnut haired woman follow his gaze and her eyes light up.

As Sasha was contemplating what she should do, whether she should leave or face him, the man stood and walked silently up behind her. She froze, feeling his presence close to her.

"Sasha?" His tenor voice resounded in her mind. She turned slowly, meeting his eyes again, and that she and he were both astonished was an understatement.

"Er… Eric?" She stuttered, almost calling him Eragon. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied, eyeing her. "I thought you would have been farther behind us."

Sasha was mute as her old anger at him flared up as she thought of Taya, dying. But she shoved it away with an effort, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Our plans changed."

He had seen the indecision and conflict flit across her face, and he felt his own well up inside him as he thought of his confrontation with Tanyel. But what had changed, and why? Sasha looked worn, and something was eating at her.

"Are you in Dauth alone?" He asked instead of asking about what exactly she meant.

Sasha's expression darkened. "Yes. The others are camped away from the city. I should be getting back to them." She stood, and paused next to him.

Eragon stiffened. Something was wrong.

"Goodbye, Eric." She said softly, but as she took a step away from him his hand reached out and caught her by her arm. She stared at his hand in surprise and then up at his face.

"Tell me what it is, Sasha." He said quietly. "There is something that you cannot hide."

She stared at him, anger building up inside her, and then they were both startled by a new, insistent voice.

"We should take this outside, shouldn't we?"

It was the chestnut haired woman from Eragon's group. She was smiling at them, and her blue eyes seemed to dance. She was taller than Sasha, and very regal. There was something in her expression that Sasha had a hard time determining. Excitement? Why?

"A good idea." Eragon said, and with his hand still gripping her arm they left the inn and walked to where the horses were standing. Aryana and Randen followed them out as well. Sasha glared at Eric and jerked her arm out of his grip.

"I don't know what you're looking for, Eric," She growled, but the chestnut haired woman interjected,

"Don't you?"

Sasha jerked, hearing a different question in her mind.

_Don't you know what you're looking for?_

Eragon Shadeslayer. He was a magician. Aryana was an elf, or so Taya had thought. They could help… but that would mean revealing Taya's true identity and Kabarak's as well.

Wouldn't they have to do that in the end? What else could she do?

"Yes, indeed I do know what you're looking for, Eragon Shadeslayer." She said softly, so only he could hear. But by Aryana and the chestnut haired woman's expressions, they had heard also. Eragon didn't seem fazed, but on the inside he was astounded.

"How do you know that? He asked calmly, and her eyes narrowed.

"She knew the moment you left the room the night you talked to her." Sasha replied.

This time he could not hide his surprise, and Sasha was content.

"She did?" Eragon breathed, and he looked at the others of his group. "How did she know?" He took her by the shoulders, rather roughly, but Sasha merely stared at him coolly.

"You reminded her of someone she knew back home. And there is only one and a half of him." She replied cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Randen asked in annoyance, but Eragon drew back a little.

"But that revelation did little to save her." Sasha blurted, finally unable to contain herself.

There was a pause, and Eragon asked quietly,

"What has happened to your cousin, Sasha?"

"She… Murtagh. Murtagh came one night and poisoned her. She's almost gone. We've been chased by a dragon, a demented rider, scary creatures, soldiers, sand and rainstorms, and had to search for food and water where none is to be had. And on top of that I have had the ultimate responsibility of two teenagers and a comatose woman. I stopped in Dauth for a reason, but I did not find what I as searching for." Her heart was beating excruciatingly fast. Half of her said she was being stupid, the other half was saying she needed to get back to Taya. Sasha backed away from Eragon, and untied Mirax.

"Didn't you?" The chestnut haired woman asked matter-of-factly, and Sasha stopped with her foot in the stirrup.

_Didn't you find the help you were looking for?_

"Sasha, we can help!" Eragon said, taking a hold of Mirax's bridle. "Why are you running?"

"I…" Her foot slipped from the stirrup and she stood there staring at him, bewildered.

"How much longer does your cousin have to live?" Aryana asked sharply, and Sasha looked down.

"She had three days… four days ago." She replied weakly. "She may have even slipped away while I've been gone."

The chestnut haired woman's eyes were wide and she looked urgently at Aryana, who said,

"Take us to her, and I may yet be able to save her. I cannot promise it, but I can do my best."

Who was she to refuse?

"Saphira is in the air, Sasha. We would be able to follow you even if you said no." Eragon said, and that brought her head up.

"Then follow me." She snapped, and swung into the saddle and she trotted away.

Eragon looked at Vanira.

"I will go in and pay, you must get the horses ready. We have no time to lose. Fate has taken a hand in the course of today, and we must follow it or risk a great hurt to Alagaesia. Come, we must hurry. We have stayed here too long anyhow." She turned and disappeared into the inn, and the other three went to the stables to ready their horses.

* * *

Mirax splashed across the creek that ran beside the forest that they had made their camp in, and Sasha ducked under some low branches. She heard a sound from up ahead and called out,

"It's me!" And then she dismounted at the edge of the large clearing. It had been used as a camp many times before. The forest along the creek was a three mile ride from Dauth, if the ride was straight, and it was nestled in and over hilly terrain. There were tell-tale signs of water having flooded there, especially among the rocks scattered around. It was not an easy place to find.

Sacar rose from beside the low burning coals of the fire, his sheathed sword in his hand. It pleased Sasha that he was ready for anything. Raya and Kabarak looked up from beside Taya with anxious expressions. Sasha's relief was immense when she was reassured that her cousin had not passed on while she was gone.

"Did you bring help?" Raya questioned urgently, not standing up from beside her sister.

Sasha tied Mirax beside their other horses and started to untack her.

"Yes, they'll be along soon." She replied sharply. Sacar frowned at her tone of voice.

"Easy on the saddle, Sasha, it hasn't done anything to you." He joked seriously as she snapped the latigo strap undone.

"Who is it? How do you know that we can trust them?" Raya asked, oblivious to Sasha's mood.

Sasha turned towards her, though her eyes were on Taya's pale face. The mark on the side of her face and neck looked eerie against her parchment skin, and Sasha shuddered.

"I found Eragon and his companions, or we found each other, rather."

"Eragon Shadeslayer?" Sacar's eyes were wide with surprise. "The Varden Dragon Rider is coming here?"

"Yes, Sacar, and his dragon." Sasha snapped.

_Sasha, enough. _Kabarak growled, stopping Sasha's next retort. _You have no cause to be so angry, least of all at Sacar. You should know that these people are exactly who we need. These people are some of the most powerful in Alagaesia, and they are not our enemies. You did well, Sasha. But our extra time is nearly spent. Taya is drifting. She will not give up for anything, but there is a point when she will have no power over whether she lives or dies, I think._

"How will they find us?" Raya asked softly, and Sasha, disciplined by Kabarak's wise words, walked over to her and squatted beside her and Taya.

"Eragon said that Saphira could follow me. She will guide them straight here. They will not be far behind me." She paused for a moment and looked at Kabarak.

"There is a woman with them now who was not with them before. She is… strange. Twice she spoke to me and I heard a different question in my mind. I do not know her name. It was as if she knew what I was thinking, or knew what I was going to do."

Sacar walked over and handed her a bowl of food and some of the bread from Kuntar.

"Here, Sasha." He said, and she took it gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Sacar, for being so short with you."

Sacar grinned at her, which told her that he wasn't dwelling on it.

Kabarak snorted in satisfaction at Sasha's apology, but when he did, a spout of flame shot from his nostrils and Sacar yelped in surprise. The right side of his pants was scorched and with his tunic he was able to put a tiny flame out.  
There was silence in the clearing, and the smell of burnt fabric.  
Sacar's expression caused Raya to laugh, which she had not done in four days. The sound caught them by surprise but relieved them, especially Sacar.

At least something as absurd as Sacar getting scorched could cause Raya to laugh. Sasha would have to remember that.

_Sorry, Sacar. _Kabarak apologized, nosing the young man's shoulder. He really was very fond of Sacar.

"It's alright, Kabarak." Sacar chuckled. "Although I don't know how I'm going to explain this to anyone." He looked down at his blackened pants, and Sasha stifled her own laughter.

She looked down at Taya, and her laughter died.

If Taya died, who would they be? Who would they become? They would go back to being nobody's, probably… but there would always be a deep hole where that brave woman, sister, cousin, partner, friend, had once been. There was no going back home if Taya died. They would fight her fight even if no one wanted them.  
Everything that Taya had built up… Raya from a slave girl, Sasha from a bar tender, Kabarak from an egg… Sasha knew that the picture was bigger than them but she couldn't bring herself to see past them. They would fall… wouldn't they?

_Eragon, please hurry! _She pleaded to the partly cloudy sky, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Only Sacar saw it. Even if he didn't understand it, he knew what it meant. On waking up that one day to find the pretty copper haired girl from town sleeping not far away from him, Sacar had told himself that he would protect her as best he could. He didn't know Taya personally, but a little bit of her showed through Raya, Sasha and especially Kabarak.  
He didn't want her to die. If he could trade places with her, he would. Because he knew that if Taya died, Raya would be lost. He would stand beside her until the end, but he feared that the end wouldn't be too far off.  
Kabarak had told him Raya's story in full. He knew about her life as a slave, as much as anyone else did. Raya had been a shell of a girl. He did not doubt that she would retreat to that shell when Taya died. How could he stop that? How could he make up for Taya?

Sacar was smart enough to know that there was little chance of Taya surviving, but he still carried a hope inside of him that they could defeat whatever odd were against them. He wasn't very powerful, he wasn't very strong, and he wasn't very wise. He was only 16-years-old.

What could _he _do?

Sacar looked at Taya and thought grimly,

_Hold on, Taya. Help is on its way._

Never once did he think that she could hear him.

He turned and walked over to the horses to feed Mirax, not knowing the effects of his own thoughts.

_What could he do?_

Suddenly Kabarak jerked his head up and they all heard the sound of splashing water. Raya looked at Sasha in alarm, and Sasha looked at Kabarak but he had already spread his wings and was flying into the concealment of the trees around them.  
Sasha stood and put her hand on her sword hilt while Sacar drew his, and Raya moved Sasha's bow and quiver of arrows closer to herself. Her other hand was on Taya's shoulder.

"Hail the camp! Sasha, it is Eragon!"

"Proceed!" Sasha called in return, her voice ringing in the clearing.

The newcomers came and stopped one by one at the edge of the clearing, surveying the camp and the ready group. The first to speak after a long minute was the unknown chestnut haired woman. Her tone was relieved.

"Perhaps we made it in time after all."

* * *

_Thorn, what am I going to do if I succeed?_

_What are you going to do if you fail? You know that you cannot refuse him, Murtagh. I wish you could. I'm babysitting again._

_That's not the answer I was looking for, Thorn. _Murtagh growled.

_It is the best that I can give, o mighty rider. It is the only thing left to be done. No more can be done to her after death. But be on your guard. Those who were with her will undoubtedly be loath to part with her._

_I will do my best, Thorn._

_Make sure that it is your best. I will not be there to protect you… why I don't understand. But remember what happened last time you hesitated. _

Murtagh shivered. He did remember. He could still feel her throat being brushed by his fingers, her green eyes pleading to him to stop as the poison seeped into her. He remembered her whisper his name before she went limp in his grasp.

_Go, Murtagh. Return swiftly, for all our sakes._

The rider kicked his horse in the direction of Dauth, not looking back.

Fear, love and pain were what he knew lay ahead of him. His orders were clear and simple… he was to capture the body of Taya Corsallen, even if he had to fight the Varden, Eragon, and a band of elves. He had to look into her pale, dead face and know that he had been the one to end her life. She had been so strong, no matter what the situation was; so beautiful, normally so wise. He had never wanted to see her death play out before his eyes, and yet… life was cruel. And she had chosen the way that led to destruction. She had not only defied Galbatorix by running away, but she had slammed her betrayal home by stealing the dragon egg, which was nowhere to be found.

Even in death, she still found a way to defy him.


	37. Follow the Flame

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 40, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 37, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

Eragon kept his eyes on the young man he had never seen before. He was tall and strongly built, and he looked like he could use the sword he held ready in his hand. How had he managed to end up travelling with Tanyel, Sasha and Raya?

Was that even her name? The thought came unbidden, and a chill ran down his spine. He was beginning to doubt Tanyel's whole story. He had puzzled over Murtagh travelling to Dras'leona to poison Tanyel, and it didn't make sense. She wasn't supposed to be anyone of importance, yet the energy and underlying something about her told him otherwise.

"Perhaps." Sasha said in reply to Vanira, watching her with narrowed eyes. As if understanding what Sasha was thinking, Vanira said quietly,

"I am the last person of this company you should worry about, Sasha Tatanya. I care that your cousin lives more than you know."

Arya dropped lightly to the ground and moved towards Raya, who was kneeling beside Tanyel's motionless form. Her skin prickled, and her elfin senses told her that something else was afoot, but she could not find whatever it was with her mind or her senses.  
If Murtagh had poisoned Tanyel, that ultimately meant that Galbatorix wanted her dead and she was more than likely not their enemy. But Arya had not forgotten what she had felt around Tanyel when they first met her. Yet now it was clear to her that even with their combined effort, Tanyel's chances of survival were slim.

"May I approach?" Arya asked Raya quietly from a few steps away.

Raya nodded and took her hand off of the bow and arrows.

"You may. Thank you… but be careful with her."

"I will do all that I can." Arya replied, taking the warning seriously. She knelt beside Tanyel and closed her eyes, putting her hand over the prone woman's head.

There were a few tense moments, and then Eragon and Roran dismounted and tied their horses with Arya's to the trees. Vanira stayed mounted for the time being. She was staring at the treetops, her expression calculating.  
The young man whom Eragon did not know was watching her carefully.

Sasha had not moved from where she stood, and her hand still rested on her sword hilt. Roran stayed by the horses, fingering his hammer.

_Ask her what you want to know, Eragon. The suspense is irritating! _Saphira growled in his mind, and Eragon complied.

"Sasha, why did Murtagh poison Tanyel? Why would Galbatorix want her dead?"

Sasha's expression was blank as she looked at him. He wondered if he was going to get an answer.

"Because, Eragon," She said softly and slowly, "her name is not Tanyel Cavrona. She is Taya Corsallen."

There was silence again. That name was known to him, but not well. Eragon had only heard it twice before, once from Murtagh himself and the other time had not been long ago, head in passing among the Varden.

Arya interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you know what poison was used on her?"

"She said it was _Corsent Solenta_."Raya replied, and Eragon's eyes widened in astonishment.

Arya's expression was grave.

"I was afraid you would say that. I know of this poison and so do Eragon and Vanira. It is far too late for the antidote. But," She said sternly before Raya could cry out, "it might not be too late for magic." Arya looked down at Taya's face thoughtfully. "She should be dead already."

Eragon stepped up beside Arya and looked down at Taya. His shock ran deep. Her face was gaunt and lined, and there was no color to her skin. Her copper hair was dull and plastered to her head as fever ravaged her. And along the side of her face and down her neck was a black line with webbed veins branching out. Along her neck, where Murtagh's hand must have choked her, the line was thick and webbed. She hardly looked like the woman he knew from Dras'leona. He could only imagine was she was going through in her mind…

The Riders, long before they had been wiped out had created _Corsent Solenta_ as a drug to trap a person in their mind and so to gain information. The realized though that it acted as a poison and consumed the victim's body while the person was trapped in their memory and unable to fight. The Rider had tried to destroy everything that had to do with the poison… but naturally Galbatorix had found out about it, to use it for his own purposes.

"Before we go any further, I think introductions are in order. Some of us are not known to each other." Sasha said, glancing pointedly at the chestnut haired elf still mounted on her horse.

"Quickly then." Arya said rather impatiently, tracing the black line on Taya's face.

"Your curiosity is aimed at me, I know." Vanira said, and she finally dismounted her horse and tied it beside the others as she spoke. "My name is Vanira Dacoryn, and I am an elf and an old friend of Lady Arya, here. You know Eragon, and of course Roran Stronghammer."

Arya had already let go of the magic that changed her appearance, and Vanira now let go of hers. She didn't look much different either way.

"This is Sacar Liastrin. He joined us when we passed Feinster." Sasha nodded towards the young man.

"I saw you there, Raya." Eragon said softly, remembering the wards he'd placed around her and the feeling of danger in the air when he'd left the town.

Raya stared at him in surprise. "You did?" She asked incredulously. "Why were you there? And why didn't you help fight Murtagh?"

"The same reason you were there; gathering provision. And would it have helped if I had showed myself?" He replied to her, and she frowned.

"Such things can be discussed later." Arya said. "If we are to save Taya Corsallen, it must be now. I cannot do this alone if I am to drain the poison from her body. I believe that is it nearly to her heart, which will be her death. Everyone must help."

As she spoke, Eragon caught a glimpse of slight movement in the trees above them. His keen eyes narrowed, but he could see nothing.

_Eragon, do… do you feel that? _Saphira asked, and her voice was quivering.

Eragon stretched out his mind carefully, and then a mind like icy fire rammed against his mental barriers and there was a deep growl. Arya sprang back from Taya, and Roran drew his hammer. Like a dream, a mass of emerald and wings dropped from the trees, smoke curling from its nostrils.

_It is the last dragon. _Saphira said in awe, and Eragon felt her tuck her wings together and dive. The rush made him light headed, on top of his surprise at the last dragon appearing out of the trees, with this particular group no less.

It was the size of a large horse, with huge wings and powerful, angular body. It seemed to stare right through Eragon with its deep green eyes.

"Hail, dragon!" Vanira cried, her tone of ecstasy filling the clearing. "Your arrival has been long awaited in this land."

The dragon eyed her.

_Well met, Vanira Dacoryn. _His voice was deep and clear, strong and vibrant in their minds. But it was also sad. _I am Kabarak, bonded to Taya Corsallen, daughter of Lenya Corsan who was a strong supporter of the Varden. I hatched for Taya not long after she arrived in Dras'leona. Yes, I was in the building the entire time you were lodged there. Taya concealed me from you with magic._

Arya twitched in surprise. "She must be powerful, then."

Kabarak dipped his head. _Yes, she is. I will help you, Lady Arya, in whatever way I can to save my rider._

"You may be the reason she has lived this long." Arya mused, stepping forward to Taya again, unworried by the dragon so close to her. She looked into his eyes, wondering.

There was a whistle from above them, and a whoosh and a thud as Saphira landed by the clearing, and she snaked her head through the trees in order to get a good look at Kabarak.  
Sasha, Raya and Sacar had never seen a full sized dragon before, except for one that was chasing them, and Saphira's head made Kabarak look rather small.

Saphira seemed to purr. _I am Saphira Brightscales._

Kabarak dipped his head in greeting. _Well met, Saphira Brightscales._

"How have you grown so quickly, I wonder?" Arya said.

"Saphira was not as big as Kabarak when she was only to months old." Eragon added. "And Thorn was only so large because of black magic speeding his development.

Kabarak growled deep in his chest, and a plume of smoke escaped his nostrils as he snorted.

_No black magic has tainted me, Lady Arya. I have grown slowly in my opinion, but if you say that I am larger than I should be, I am very glad of it. As should you be._

Vanira Dacoryn laughed. "Well spoken, Kabarak Authamir. For one so young you have an elegant tongue._"_

Kabarak glanced over at her.

_Authamir? _He asked as a question, liking the sound of it.

"It means 'silver-tongue'. Do you approve?"

_I do. Thank you, Vanira Dacoryn._

_My pleasure. _She responded with her mind.

Kabarak snorted again, only this time there was a brilliant flame and the newcomers stared in surprise. Kabarak looked very proud and smug at this.

_He knows that he is very young to be breathing fire, and he is very proud of his ability. _Saphira told Eragon.

_That makes sense. _He replied.

"This will perhaps give us an added advantage to defeat the poison." Arya said, breaking the silence. "I will need energy from all of you, and the process will be slow. Corsent Solenta drains the energy from the victim's body, and this we must restore for her to survive. Kabarak and Saphira, I will need you to channel the others' energy to me. You will know when one of them cannot spare anymore. I warn you all, this will fell very strange, and perhaps uncomfortable." Arya looked at each in turn, but she saw only steely resolve in their expressions. So she sat down beside Taya and laid her hands over her heart, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

The air in the clearing seemed to hum, and Vanira walked over to Sacar and Raya, and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You should sit. Get comfortable."

The teenagers obeyed and sat close to the coals of the fire, watching Arya. The elf's mouth was moving but they could not hear her words.  
Eragon helped Roran untack and feed their horses. They weren't going anywhere that night. It would take a while before Eragon and Vanira at least felt a drain in their energy.

Saphira began to hum in tune with the energy in the air. Kabarak followed her tone, only lower, and the cadence itself was energizing and mesmerizing.

Vanira leaned up against a tree and watched Arya and Taya closely.

Would they win that night? The elf did not know.

* * *

Never before had Melcar felt so lost. Not even when his parents had been killed, or his home had been raised to the ground. Not even when he had almost died.  
But everything about his dreams spoke 'lost'. It was like he was hanging by a string over the edge of a cliff, swinging perilously.  
On top of that it was as if a gong was ringing in his mind, and there was no one to stop it.

Fear clouded his mind, and there was complete darkness… no, there was a light shining from somewhere ahead of him, but he couldn't seem to walk towards it. What did it mean?

The hallway he found himself in seemed never ending… but the light… it was there at the other end!

Determined to escape the darkness of the hallway he started running, and he was suddenly bathed in the gold glow of torchlight. He took an involuntary step back.

There was nothing. The glow of the torchlight faded, and a strange silver light seemed to emanate from ahead. It was like a mist, but it was light.

He took a couple steps forward, and suddenly he saw clearly a figure clad in white lying motionless on the ground. His heart started beating loudly, and he walked slowly up to her. He recognized her immediately.

Taya.

She didn't _look _dead, but she _felt _dead. He knelt and checked her pulse. There was nothing. She was cool to the touch, but her face was flushed as if she yet had life in her.  
Even though the sign pointed to her being dead, something deep inside him, like the light at the end of the hallway, told him that she was alive.

"Taya?" He whispered questioningly, almost thinking that she would wake.

She did not stir, but he became aware of the sound of birds singing, and his hair blew about his face as a sudden gust of wind swept past him. He stood and slowly turned around.

Melcar found himself looking into a picture, except that he was in the picture. The silver light had disappeared. Taya still lay on the ground behind him, and he felt his need to protect her.  
What he found himself looking at was a field of waving wheat, a blue sky with puffy clouds, and he could see pine trees and mountains in the distance.

He looked behind him again and to his confusion Taya was gone, but he caught sight of a figure far ahead of him, walking away. A melodious voice floated to him on the wind, and he started running after her.

"Taya!" He cried into the wind, and the woman stopped and turned towards him. He slowed to a walk when he was close to her, and she stood waiting for him. But when he was close enough to discern her features he saw that it was not Taya… or it wasn't the Taya he knew.

"…Taya?" He asked, confused and disconcerted. She was older, with a more angular face than Taya, and her hair was long and flaming red, while Taya's was more of a copper color.

She smiled and stepped up close to him, reaching out and touching his face. It reminded him of his mother's touch.

"Do not worry, young Di'Acor. Do not let fear hold you, but wait and watch for her. She will find you again."

"Who are you?" He asked softly. He was mesmerized by her green eyes, which were Taya's. The lady's smile widened and she laughed lightly.

"You have never seen me before, I can assure you, but you know my own well. I have been watching you, young Di'Acor, and hope is not lost. Trust in your family and your friends, Melcar, and you will not go astray. And have faith in those who are lost."

_Zen._

The woman motioned to his right with her elegant hand, and as he looked he saw a figure clad in white and green stood a ways off, facing away from them towards the mountains he had seen. The wind played with her long dress and sash, and her copper hair flowed and twisted in the wind.

Relief flooded him. Somehow he knew that everything was alright.

"You'll you, Melcar. You'll see." The lady before him laughed again, and to his surprise she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Follow the flame." She said in a soft voice, and as if commanded to her turned calmly and walked away, hearing once again the beautiful voice lifted in song.

_Beyond the mountains tall and fair,_

_I hear you call my name.  
No matter the distance,  
no matter the peril,  
I'll come back to you my love._

There was no flame for him to follow, but he felt that if he kept walking through the field of wheat, he would find his way home.

Melcar jerked away, sitting up. He stared in amazement at the side of his tent, hearing clearly the woman's voice, her command.

'Follow the flame.'

* * *

After long hours with no rest and continuous chanting, Arya removed her hands from where they rested on Taya's body and she leaned back wearily.  
She looked around her with heavy eyelids at the group, and she caught Sasha's eye.

The blond stood from where she'd been sitting by the fire and she walked over to Arya, and everyone else looked up and over at Arya.

"Did you… will she live?" Sasha asked timidly. She was exhausted, and somewhat swaying on her feet.

Raya strained her ears, waiting anxiously for Arya's answer, yet dreading what she'd say. The look on the elf's face told her that nothing more could be done.

Arya took a deep breath, avoiding Sasha and Raya's eyes, and she replied softly,

"I have lost the battle. For a long time I thought that by our combined efforts we could succeed, but Galbatorix has perfected his poison. I was not able to make up for the last day and she is, was, too far gone to bring back. Even with so much combined energy. I wish I did not have to say this, but I do not believe that she will last through the hour." Arya watched Raya especially as she spoke, and so she saw the shadow pass across the young teenager's face.

Raya stared at her sister for a long minute and the she looked up at Arya, who inclined her head sadly. She closed her eyes, and then she nodded as if to herself and she stood. She took Sasha by her arm and the blond stared at her for a minute and then allowed her to steer her to her bedroll. Sasha lay down, but stared at the stars above them. She did not close her eyes for a long time.

Sacar, oddly enough had fallen asleep on Shacour's back, his head resting on his hands. The horse didn't care, and never moved. With a slight smile Raya tapped Sacar on the head. He awoke slowly and blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Raya. He raised an eyebrow in question, and Raya slowly shook her head. His expression darkened.  
He slid off the horse and wrapped his arms around her in a long, comforting hug, and she buried her head in his shoulder and clung to him.

The sight touched Arya deeply, and she cast a glance over at Vanira and saw that her eyes were closed; yet there was the slightest hint of a smile on her face. Arya saw that she had been whittling something. Whatever could amuse Vanira at that time was beyond Arya. The smile certainly did not fit the circumstances.  
Roran and Eragon, once Arya had told them the verdict, had finally allowed themselves to sleep.

The two teens let go of each other and Sacar went to his bedroll and Raya went to sit beside Taya and Kabarak, and then she leaned over against the dragon. He nudged her head and sighed deeply. It was a sad sight of two companions who have lost a loved one.

Arya sighed. She had tried as hard as she could to save the life of Taya Corsallen. It really was incredible that she had held on for so long…

Now with his rider dying, what would happen to Kabarak Authamir?

A chill swept over her.

She could not, would not let the last dragon die. To save his life, and Alagaesia's last hope, she would have to sever the connection between rider and dragon before it was too late. The only way to do that would be to break into Kabarak or Taya's mind. And if she managed that, then perhaps she would be chosen in Taya's place.

Yet the decision to cut Kabarak off from Taya nagged at her. She had a strong urge to ask Vanira what was going to happen. What if, by separating Kabarak from his rider without his consent and bonding him to her made her like Galbatorix?

She shrank away from the horrid thought. No, she would be doing it for the good of everyone else, not for her own gain. Galbatorix had done what he had for his own benefit and greed.

The thought still nagged at her.

Vanira watched Arya stare thoughtfully at Kabarak and Raya. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on in her kin's mind, but Vanira had no cause to worry.  
Her eyes turned to Taya slowly just as the prone woman drew in a deep, shaky breath. Arya whipped her head around, seeing the ears in Raya's eyes before her eyes were riveted on Taya's face.

Vanira quickly stood and set aside her project as Taya let out the breath. An eerie silence seemed suspended over the camp. Vanira stepped to Taya's side and felt for a pulse, but she knew that all sign would show that Taya was dead.

"She has gone." Vanira looked directly into Raya's teary eyes with her own clear, steady ones.

A sob choked Raya, and Vanira's voice carried soothingly through the camp.

"But she will always be _here, _I can promise you. She has not gone far, for there is too much at stake and too much still to be done."

None of them understood, but Raya was slightly consoled by the elf's calm spoken words. She stood and pointed a shaky finger in the direction of a little trail that led into the trees.

"There's a little… cave that's only a few minute walk from here. We can lay her there and tomorrow…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but Vanira knew what she meant.

Eragon, who had startled awake when Taya'd drawn her last breath, stood silently and gathered the dead woman in his arms while Raya picked up a long satchel that carried Taya's sword and other belongings.  
Sacar and Sasha stood by Raya, and Vanira picked up a long, thick stick from the fire to use as a torch, and she walked beside Raya as the girl led them down the path to a small outcropping of rocks, and they came to a small cave. It looked to be man-made, and it reminded Eragon strongly of the place where Brom had died.

_Why does death seem to follow us wherever we go? _He asked Saphira sadly. She did not answer.

As Vanira stepped up to the cave and extended the torch inside, the flame blazed up high, catching them all by surprise. It stayed ablaze, and Vanira stared at it oddly.  
Sacar almost thought he heard someone whisper '_follow the flame',_ but he figured that he was imagining it.

There was a small ledge carved in the rock, and Eragon set his light burden there. Raya opened the satchel and drew out a long, black leather bound sword. She laid the sword beside Taya and then put the satchel under her head.

They stood arrayed by the wall, and then Vanira stepped forward and laid a hand on Taya's forehead and mumbled so only she knew what she was saying.

"Hurry back, _Daughtrona Sileno Saturas. _We still need you."

Before she turned away Vanira saw the green pendant on Taya's neck, and she gently touched it with a finger. Its color shifted slightly when the light from the torch barely illuminated it, and Vanira withdrew, knowing that the stone had an important meaning behind it. She would find out someday.

Sacar stared at the motionless form, the flame from the torch casting flickering shadows across the body.

_I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Taya. _He thought sadly, and he glanced at Raya. _I will watch out for her as best I can._

Raya was the last to leave the cave. She turned and stared back at the dark entrance for a long time, her eyes shining with tears. Vanira waited for her, and then she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and they walked like that back to camp. Vanira sat Raya down on her bedroll and stroked her forehead, whispering something to her.

Raya nodded sleepily and lay down, pulling her blanket over her. Vanira watched as her heavy, red-rimmed eyelids closed, and after a minute she was asleep.

On entering the clearing Vanira had seen that Kabarak was gone. A picture flashed across her vision as she stood, and she relaxed. She sat back down by her project, picked it up and went back to whittling, humming softly a tune that her adopted father had taught her over 5 years before.

She saw Arya watching her with narrowed eyes but paid her no mind. Silence reigned in the clearing, except for the sounds of slow breathing and Vanira's whittling.

Late on in the night Arya stood and walked over to Vanira, who was still humming and whittling away.

"Vanira, what is going on?" She asked quietly, and the other else paused and looked up.

"Can you not see? You know what it is like to lose a loved one." Her expression tightened and she looked back at her project. "As do I. Without us all to support her, Raya will fall."

"That is hardly what I meant, and I do agree with you about Raya. Vanira, please tell me what you have seen. In all of this I know you have had a vis-"

"What makes you think I have _seen _anything?" Vanira cut her off sharply.

"Come now Vanira, do not toy with me. You behavior is too relaxed for the last dragon rider to have died and the last dragon to soon follow his rider. You are too relaxed." She repeated.

To Arya's surprise, Vanira actually smiled.

"Ahh, yes I see what you mean. Well, I have just had this _feeling, _you know, that this will turn out well in the end. Nothing more."

"Vanira, you are trying my patience."

"When have I not, Lady Arya? I will continue to try your patience because that is all I have to say concerning the matter. I would suggest that you get some rest, as you have exhausted yourself by doing a very good deed. I will remain awake to tend the fire and watch. _Goodnight_, Arya."

That effectively ended the conversation. Arya knew that the other elf was frustrated with her, as she had never spoken to her in such a way before. But Arya was not fool enough to believe that Vanira had not seen something important. She was probably unwilling to speak of it because of the others, who might wake and her of her secret.

Actually she was wrong. Vanira was unwilling to speak of it to _Arya_. The less the elf knew about the future, the better, and Arya was mainly worried about Kabarak and not so much Taya's death.

The dragon could look after himself for a little while.

* * *

Kabarak huddled in the dark cave by Taya, staring gloomily at the far wall. He was waiting for the pain. He was waiting to die. He was waiting to join his rider.

He could guess Arya's thoughts. He was the last dragon after all, and he was priceless to the elves and the Varden. All three factions wanted him desperately. But Kabarak was not planning on living long enough to feel the utter and complete emptiness where his _true _rider's link had been.  
Even now something of her still remained, and he savored the touch. He could not bear to let Arya cut him off from what he had hatched for… if she even could.

In fact, he wondered why he had not yet felt any excruciation pain and absolute darkness yet. Taya had died hours ago it seemed… what did it mean?

He nosed his rider's face, and an unnatural whimper escaped him.  
He was out of time; his reason for being was gone. He would not suffer and unworthy stranger to somehow take her place.  
He would become a wild dragon before that happened.

Kabarak shivered from nose to tail as a strange tingling sensation rushed through him. It crept through his limbs and the feeling disrupted his inter-mind argument he was having.  
He laid his head on the ground. Maybe he would not wake up in the morning. That would be a blessing.

His heart seemed to catch on fire, and he shut his eyes, seeing flames dance under his eyelids.

He did not know what was happening. He did not know that he was changing. He just wanted it to end.

It was only the beginning.


	38. Request of the Red Rider

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The beginning of this story is under reconstruction. When you read a chapter that has nothing at all to do with what you have just read, please keep in mind that is the previous version of the story and I am redoing it as quickly as I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am not trying to confuse you! Later on, after chapter 40, things mostly fit together with the revised chapters of the story.**_

_**This is Chapter 38, revised.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**DragonRider2000**_

* * *

He was close.

His horse was lathered with sweat and its mouth was covered in foam, but that was to be expected. He had ridden as fast as he could without killing the horse, and just before dawn he had ridden past Dauth. He reined in his horse and dismounted. Quickly he made a fire, fed his horse a little, and prepared a meal for himself. He had only a little ways to go yet, and he and the horse needed rest.

He had done worse things before than lay claim to the body of a dead woman, but his nerves were high and he was hesitant to go on. He knew where he was going, he knew how many people were there, and he could guess who some of them were. That didn't matter, though. He had no choice, and he could not fail. He would not.

Her memory was strong in his mind, and he dreaded what he was about to do. Could he look at her face?

Dawn was approaching quickly, and he watched the sun start to rise. The sky was red and gold, with light blue and magenta mixed in.  
_She would have loved this sunrise_. He thought to himself, and then he hardened his resolve and thought of it no more.

It didn't matter anymore. That part of his life had ended… at his own hand.

He thrust angrily at the fire with a stick, sending sparks flying. The horse rolled its eyes at the fire, but did not spook.

He made himself calm down.

He had no choice.

* * *

The sun was barely peeking through the trees when Raya awoke, staring at the treetops and the blue and gold sky above her.

Instead of waking to the feeling of a new day, she felt as if something was terribly wrong. Her dreams had been dark and confusing, as if she was trying to find something that wasn't there.  
She couldn't hear any birds chirping, and she heard the horses shifting nervously. An eerie silence hung over the camp and in the forest. It was as if everything was waiting.

Raya frowned and poked her head out from under her blanket and looked around. What could possibly be wrong with this morning?  
Sacar was asleep. Kabarak was gone, probably hunting. Sasha was by the fire… _Sasha _was by the fire.

Raya's jaw clenched and she pulled the blanket over her head, tears flooding her eyes as she remembered just what was so wrong with that morning. Sasha was where Taya usually was.

Taya was gone. Taya was dead.

She cried.

Why her? Why her beloved sister? The lady who had treated her like family from the beginning, not even knowing who she was? The woman who had become her sister in blood and had loved her like no one before?

Raya didn't feel like getting up anymore. What was the point, now? Even the wild seemed to be stricken by her sister's death.

She heard someone moving in the camp, and then there was silence again.

* * *

Raya was shaken awake by Eragon's voice and a push on her shoulder.

"Raya! Wake up!"

The girl jerked upwards and blinked blearily up at him.

"What?" She grumbled in annoyance, her face an expressionless mask.

"Sasha is missing. She's nowhere near the camp."

To Eragon's surprise, Raya didn't even react. She just sat there, looking up at him with an unreadable expression.

"_Sasha_ is _missing_." He repeated, emphasizing the words in exasperation. He was slightly worried by her lack of reaction.

"Then go _look _for her instead of bothering me!" She snapped, and lay back down with her blanket over her head.  
The Rider stood, surprised, and then he turned to Vanira for help, but she shook her head sadly and disappeared into the trees to search of Arya, who had gone to look for the also missing Kabarak.  
Sacar and Roran had already gone looking for the missing woman, and that left Eragon alone to deal with the grief-stricken sister.

_I've never been good at this. _He thought to himself.

"Raya," He said softly, sitting down beside her and taking a deep breath.

"_Go away_." She growled, and he almost smiled.

"I know how hard this is for you. I too have lost a loved one to Galbatorix."

"Not like this." She replied coldly.

"How can you be so sure? My uncle _and _my father were killed by the Raz'zac, servants of Galbatorix. And my half-brother fell to him and I have to fight against him over and over again. I think I know a little of what you're going through."

This time she didn't reply, so he continued on,

"None of those things were easy to get through. All I wanted was revenge. In the end, that's what I got for my uncle and my father, but I had the help of many others along the way and especially from _my _cousin. Sasha is just as torn and shaken as you are, Raya. She needs you as much as you need her. She can't be herself right now, going off alone. Can you abandon what's left of your family? Can you abandon your kin, Raya?"

She was as stiff as a board, and Eragon could say nothing more. He didn't know if his words had any effect on her, but he continued to sit by her, for comfort at least.

Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, she hurled herself off the ground, ignoring Eragon, and he watched as she belted on her sword and daggers, grabbed up Sasha's discarded bow and slung the quiver of arrows across her back. She fitted an arrow to the string as she stalked into the forest.  
Once out of sight from Eragon, he heard her start running.

_That went better than I ever expected._ He told Saphira, who was in the air trying to find where Sasha was.

Vanira burst through the trees as Eragon was standing, and he was slightly alarmed by the queer look in the elf's eyes.

"Taya Corsallen's body is no longer in the cave. It is as if something carried her away as we slept. Her sword and satchel are also gone. I do not know exactly what this means… and there is still no sign of Kabarak either. Arya will not stop until she finds him… if she can. Apparently Raya saw reason?" She nodded to Raya's empty bedroll.

"Yes… you could call it reason." He was worried by Taya's disappearance. What _else _could go wrong that morning?

He regretted thinking that immediately.

_Eragon! _Saphira's voice was alarmed. _We are no longer the only ones here. Another human has ridden into the vicinity… a powerful, dark human._

Eragon's blood ran cold.

"_Murtagh." _He spoke the name as if it were a curse.

Vanira stared at him with wide eyes.

"Vanira, find the others! Murtagh has come."

The surprise on her face disappeared and she nodded coolly.

"Arya was that way." She said, pointing to her right. "She may listen to you now. But be on your guard. I will do my best to find the others."

From above them they suddenly heard Saphira roar, and then a scream of pain came from behind them.

_Eragon! _Saphira was panicked, and she showed him a bird's eye view of Sasha barely fending off Murtagh.

_They are only on the outskirts of the trees a mile to the west. Hurry! He is blocking me from Sasha._

"Vanira!" He yelled, but she was gone. When they'd heard the scream she had taken off in that direction.

Eragon leapt forward, racing through the trees after her.

_Hang on, Sasha!_

* * *

Raya pushed herself, running faster than she remembered ever going. Her heart was racing, from the running and fear. She thought she knew why Sasha had screamed. She thought she knew who had come. He had to be stopped before he killed her only other family.

"No!" She cried, bringing her bow up as she broke through the trees, and she loosed her arrow at the black haired man who was circling her cousin. She didn't know what she hoped to gain, knowing that the arrow would probably bounce off of his magical wards.

Something strange happened then, and as if her arrow had been guided it embedded itself in Murtagh's right leg, through his calf. His wards had not stopped the projectile, and it had gone all the way through the flesh and lodged there.

Murtagh yelled in pain and surprise, and he turned sharply in her direction. Raya saw his double take when he saw her, and his face paled. She notched another arrow coolly to the string and aimed it directly at him.  
Raya looked past him to Sasha, noting that she was pressing her hand against a growing red stain on her side, and she was shaking and barely able to keep her sword up to be ready for Murtagh's next blow.

"You…" Murtagh said quietly, in awe and anger. He looked down at his wounded leg and back up at her again, reading her expression and her burning emerald eyes. He bent over and broke the shaft, and pulled it out. He tossed the broken arrow aside and laid his hands over the wound, which was pouring blood, and he whispered a healing spell.  
Raya narrowed her eyes in annoyance at his magical advantage as the blood ceased flowing and the wound knitted together.

While his attention was diverted, Sasha was backing slowly away, her eyes darting between Murtagh and Raya.

The bushes behind Raya rustled and Sacar skidded to a halt beside her, and he quickly took in Murtagh's position, Sasha's wound and Raya's expression.

Murtagh realized then that he was looking at Kuntar Liastrin's visitors. Up close, he could only marvel at the resemblance between the girl and Taya. Since Liastrin's home, he had not thought much about the girl, thanks to other things and Melcar Di'Acor. The man had steered him away from anything that might bring up the subject, and Murtagh swore at himself for not seeing it.

While the two teenagers stood glaring at him and they were at a temporary stalemate, Roran ran up and a minute later Eragon and Arya appeared.  
Vanira had still to show herself.

"What an audience." Murtagh spat, stalking back towards Sasha, but he was confused when his magic had no effect on her as he tried to hold her still. Roran stepped in front of Sasha, with Eragon beside him.

_Be careful, Murtagh. _Thorn cautioned. _The girl's arrow penetrated your wards. Something is not right there._

While Thorn had been ordered to stay behind, he was still able to somewhat communicate with and see through Murtagh's eyes.

"Leave her be, Murtagh." Eragon growled, advancing slightly, but Arya and Saphira stopped him.

_No, Eragon. Let him tell us everything he knows before we take any action. _

_But what about Thorn? _

_Thorn is not here. Murtagh seems to have come alone…_

_Not completely alone. He has the powers of many Eldunari. That is why he is so confident that he would come alone._

_And yet Eragon, with all the power he commands, Raya's arrow still hit its mark. Something is different this day._

Murtagh paused when confronted by Roran and Eragon.

"Why would I do that?" He smirked, but it slipped away as Raya replied in a chilling voice,

"Because if you do not I swear that I will make sure that this next arrow finds its resting place in your skull… magical wards or not."

Murtagh's demeanor changed slightly as he turned and eyed her warily. There was nothing but absolute seriousness in her tone, posture, and the bow held ready in her hands. He could tell how angry she was… how protective she was. She reminded him so much of Taya.  
He did not advance any closer to Sasha, Eragon and Roran. Not out of fear, but he needed to assess the situation before he went farther. And Sasha wasn't worth it anymore.

"You know why I'm here." He said softly, looking at each of their stony expressions. "I did not come to kill anyone, nor do I want to." He looked at Sasha, who glared at him. She was slightly pale from the loss of blood.  
He looked back at the others. "I have one condition and then I will leave you all alone."

Raya's grip tightened on the bow, but before she could say anything, Eragon spoke.

"Speak plainer, Murtagh. We are _dying _to know what your business is in your own words." He growled and his choice of words had their desired effect.

Murtagh flinched slightly.

"I have come for the body of the late Taya Corsallen."

"NO!" Three unified voices shouted, and their shout echoed off the trees around them. The three members of Taya's group glared even more heatedly at him, but he was not surprised by their rejection.

"What makes you think that you will leave here with her?" Eragon asked, staring hard at Murtagh.

"She doesn't deserve to be dishonored by you or Galbatorix or anyone after the battle she fought." Raya cut in, her harsh tone biting at him. "Do you honestly think we would give her to you, her _killer? _Think again, Rider." She scoffed, disdain thick in her retort.

Murtagh's eyes widened as the accusation ripped a hole in his heart. He was the one who'd killed Taya… he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingers. He saw her pleading, panicked expression as he came back to himself.

_Pull yourself together, Murtagh! You knew that would you would be accused of that. _Thorn said sharply in warning, and Murtagh brought his thoughts back to the present.

Raya saw and relished his pain. No amount of thinking could clear him of the fact he _had _killed her sister. He deserved the pain she inflicted on him…  
But her moment of triumph faded as the pain in his eyes did, and he glared at her viciously, which made her skin crawl. The strange, angry spark in his eyes scared her and she knew that she had gone too far… there were two parts to Murtagh. There was the real, true Murtagh, and then there was the Murtagh that Galbatorix had broken, molded and controlled. She had let loose the latter.

He stepped towards her, and she dropped the bow and arrow and quickly drew her sword, holding it ready before her.

The Red Rider laughed, shaking his head.

"You really are a lot like Taya… but not enough, girl. Do you honestly think you can fight me? But for the grief you have caused me I wouldn't even deem you worthy of my attention. You will not stand in my way for long." He lunged, and as Raya raised her sword to defend herself, there was a premature sound of the clash of steel.

Eragon, knowing Murtagh and his fighting style and having seen the light in his eyes, had thrown himself into Murtagh's path, saving Raya.

"I think I'm more worthy of your attention, Murtagh." He said through clenched teeth as they strove against each other.

Murtagh growled and slashed, and Eragon danced away, and then struck back.

"Perhaps." Murtagh said coldly.

"Taya only died last night, Murtagh." Eragon said, knowing that he instantly had Murtagh's full attention. The comment made the other rider back track, and Murtagh narrowed his eyes, unable to hide his shock.

"That is not possible." He said, shaking his head and parrying a blow of Eragon's as he said it. "The poison kills its victims within a time frame. Taya's was past."

"Maybe so, but maybe you did not acknowledge her strength. I speak the truth. She drew her last breath late last night."

"It… doesn't matter when she died. This is a task I cannot fail in doing, Eragon, as I have been so lenient with you. I _will _be taking her body to the King." He crouched, staring intently at Eragon. "And if I have to fight you and all here to do that I will, and I _will _win this time."

There was silence, and then Eragon replied softly,

"We will not surrender her to you, Murtagh."

"You cannot stop me, Eragon." Murtagh shot back quietly.

Eragon twirled _Brisingr _in his hands and kept his eyes steady on his half-brother.

"We will see about that."

_Please be careful, Eragon! He is already angered. Do not try to push him farther. You are strong, little one, but so is he. _

As they started towards each other again, Eragon's flesh seemed to crawl and he suppressed the urge to shiver. Something had caused the energy around them to shift… Murtagh shuddered, and Eragon realized that something was happening.

Vanira had still to come.

Could she have something to do with the strange feeling that was growing around them? He didn't have time to think about it anymore as Murtagh made the first move.

So the battle over Taya Corsallen began.  
Ruby sword vs. Sapphire sword.  
Misery vs. Fire.

It was clear that Eragon was the better swordsman. He had the advantage of being lighter and swifter on his feet, and more athletic. Minutes went by, the only sound being the clash of swords and the two fighters labored breaths. Raya could tell that Eragon didn't want to mortally wound Murtagh.

But Murtagh was annoyed by constantly being outwitted by Eragon. The younger man realized this too late, and he was suddenly hurled off his feet and sent sprawling by a spell. Murtagh took the opportunity to stalk towards Raya, but Eragon flipped himself back up and the magic duel began, Eragon driving Murtagh back away from the others.

Raya could somehow feel Arya and Saphira aiding Eragon against Murtagh's incredible onslaught.

Then a spell hit Eragon in the chest and he crumpled to the ground, stunned, and Murtagh advanced on him.  
Before anyone else could interfere, Raya launched herself at Murtagh from behind, and she felt her sword connect with flesh. She jumped away as Murtagh whirled and struck out, and there was a loud clash, and her sword vibrated uncomfortably.

He seemed surprised that it was her, but that went away quickly and he snarled. She had somehow managed to get through his wards again and cut his shoulder. He was slightly disoriented, so she took the opportunity to lunge at him again, and she crashed into him, sending him to the ground.  
Raya knew she had no lasting chance against him, so she gave the fight her all.

She had to allow Eragon time to recover, to be able to fight again. _She _had to stall… something was going to happen.

Block, parry, slash, block, jump… move after move; slash after slash; block after block. She only got him one more time, and he caught her three times. Aside from the wounds and blood everywhere, Raya thought she wasn't doing too badly against him. But she was tired, and her energy was quickly draining.

"You're fighting hopelessly, girl. You'll die, and I'll take her anyways. You can die knowing that!"

Raya never had the chance to block him as his sword lashed out and struck a blow across her shoulder and another to her side. She felt sawn in half and burning alive. Something tore at her thigh and she stumbled back, dizzy, and her sword dropped from her hand. She went to her knees and looked up, knowing he hadn't even been trying to fight her the whole time… everything was whirling.

"Raya!" Sacar's cry sounded distant. Murtagh stood over her with a look of triumph on his face. She thought she heard running feet. Sasha screamed her name at her. Arya was diving at Murtagh… Raya saw Eragon's horror stricken face as he struggled to his feet.

She was focusing on Murtagh and his sword, which was dripping with her blood, and she thought she was staring at certain death when from behind him came a voice like a flowing stream, and Raya watched as Murtagh's expression went from triumphant to horrified.

Sacar took her in his arms and pulled her to her feet, not caring that he was instantly covered in blood. He slowly backed her away from Murtagh, but the Rider didn't seem to notice. Arya checked her direction and stopped beside Raya, laying her hands over each of her wounds and saying a string of healing spells.

"Murtagh!" The cool, clear voice yelled again, and Murtagh spun around. When Murtagh's eyes caught on the figure standing some feet away from them, he stepped back in shock.

All around them there was silence. Everyone stared in confusion at the figure, dumbfounded and disbelieving. The gown she wore was white and green with a green sash around her waist, and the wind was blowing her fiery copper hair about her shoulders, while the skirt of her dress billowed behind her.  
Around her neck was a silver chain attached to a round emerald stone that was flashing back and forth from green to red.

Her face was paler than when Eragon had seen her in Dras'leona, but she was far more regal, and ever so much more alive than she had been late the night before.  
The magnificent sword she held in her hand glittered in the light, just like her eyes.

Her green eyes were narrowed and trained on Murtagh, and her lips parted and her voice came again softly to their ears,

"I thought you said that you did _not _want to kill anyone here, Firestone. You wanted me. And here I stand."

"No… you're…" No other words could Murtagh speak.

"Dead?" She finished for him, and she laughed. Raya missed that laugh.

"Yes, I am _supposed_ to be dead. But there are things at work in this land that you or my father will never begin to understand. I never really died. Though my heart stopped beating, I was never truly gone.  
Step away from them, Murtagh. You will not hurt anyone here again. Step away, Firestone."


	39. A Battle Lost, A War Won

**Happy Fourth of July everyone!**

**I apologize for it taking sooo long for me to update. In the past month I have traveled to two different states and spent nearly everyday drowned in activities with no chance to commandeer the computer and type. I hope this chapter is satisfactory enough for my dealy, and the first part with Taya is the "Suspended in Flames" chapter I posted and deleted. To me, this has to be one of my favorite chapter of the story, but I won't give anything away. I always hate that when the chapter is in 'Word' it seems so much longer... and then I put it on FF and it looks so short! Oh well...**

**Thank you, my excelant reviewers for your unending support and because of you guys I have continued posting 'Daughter of Light and Darkness'. If I hadn't gotten a certain PM, I probably would have stopped posting. But that's all in the past and I promise the next chapter will have a more... timely update.**

**Any questions, feel free to ask! On to the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Christopher Paolini's. **

* * *

It was a strange feeling, death.

Who would have ever known how peaceful it was? If you blotted out the pain, it was actually a fascinating experience. Taya slowly felt herself slipping, as if she was holding onto a cliff ledge and her fingers were starting to sweat and her grasp began to fail. She tried with all her might to fight, to hold onto that cliff, but something was pulling her with all its strength. There, standing in the burning glade as she slipped off the edge of the cliff she noticed just how clear everything was becoming. She could see every detail in the flames that surrounded her, every burned blade of grass and every scorch mark on the trees… and soon there were open spots in the fire. There were whispers around her that she had never noticed until then, and as Taya stood listening, she could have sworn the temperature around her cooled.

The ground beneath her feet became soft and pleasant, instead of course and burned. Even the air around her felt more real than imaginary. With one last grasp at the cliff, she plunged into a waiting abyss, and found herself no longer in a burning glade, but a green, luscious meadow. None of this scared her, as it should have. There was a wonderful breeze…. her hair floated around her in the wind and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly the whispers became words, as if someone was yelling in her ear. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what the person was saying. Someone was trying to bring her back, to help her grasp the cliff and hold on. But, how far gone was she? Did she have the strength to grab the cliff wall as she fell? She tried. It felt like she succeeded. Everything around her became blurry, as if she was stuck between clouds. But seconds later, her hands slipped again. She took in a deep breath, determined to not let it out. The chanting in the ancient language slowly subsided and disappeared, and Taya found it easy to hold her breath. She stood in the meadow, holding her breath until finally she couldn't hold it any longer. She slowly let it out and watched as everything around her became crystal clear. Every twig, every piece of bark, every grain of dirt was clear to her. She turned around slowly and watched in amazement as a small evergreen tree started to grow a few feet from her. She looked around and saw more trees begin to grow. Bushes sprouted with little blossoms on their branches, and all sorts of flowers sprung from the ground before her eyes. Everything was so beautiful, so captivating… so real.

Taya glided barefoot through the soft grass, her green eyes bright with wonder. She let her hands brush against the waist high grass. It felt like a paradise. She walked through a meadow lined with evergreen and pine trees until she found herself standing at the edge of a cliff looking out across a vast terrain of mountains, plains and ocean. It was such a sight that she stopped breathing all together. Looking down there was nothing but utter blackness, as the cliff plunged straight down in nothingness. Yet none of this frightened her. Her toes were even curled over the grassy edge of the cliff. From behind her came a soft, cool wind that blew her long copper hair around her shoulders and threw the fabric of her dress and its long train about her.

She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, watching silently every thing around her. Soon, the sun began to set behind monstrous mountains, and the sunset cast rays of pink, orange blue and purple across the sky. From somewhere behind her, she heard a voice lift up in song in an almost haunting tone that caused shivers to run up her spine. It died away, then minutes later started again. The singer seemed to be coming closer but Taya never turned. When the sound was just behind her, it faded and there was dead silence.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" a soft, silky sweet voice chimed from behind her.

Taya still did not move. Her senses had become so attuned to her surroundings that she could hear the breath of the woman behind her and the soft rustle of fabric.

"It is." She breathed, "I doubt I have ever seen anything so glorious as this."

Taya started at her own voice. It was not her voice that spoke, but one alien to her ears. It was far to light and airy to be her voice. This new alteration confused her, causing her to frown. Footsteps warned her that the stranger was moving towards her, until she stopped alongside Taya. The landscape before Taya held her eyes so she did not turn to evaluate the stranger who now stood beside her.

Minutes of welcome silence passed, until a quite sigh of contentment escaped the lips of the other woman. Only then did Taya turn her head to look at the lady.

All color must have drained from Taya's face as she stared into the emerald eyes of the woman who could have been her twin. The lady stood very still, letting Taya inspect her. Her face was a marble white with an elegantly curved chin, high cheekbones, shapely nose and full lips. Her expression full eyes told Taya of the woman's concern, while happiness radiated in every direction from her. Her thick, silken hair was a few shades darker than Taya's own copper hair, and its waves fell past the woman's shoulder and were trimmed into a v just above her middle back. Her dress was of white cotton, nearly the same color as her skin and the many folds of the dress blew softly in the wind and revealed her small bare feet. She wore a silver choker with 5 little emeralds inlaid in the silver; a dangling pearl bracelet on her right wrist, and a simple gold-banded ring was fitted on her left hand. Upon her head rested a dazzling tiara, its diamonds sparkling and glistening in the light. A small smile tugged at the woman's lips as she watched Taya, and seemed as if she longed to speak.

Taya neither moved nor spoke such was her astonishment.

What was this trickery? Was this woman another ploy of Morzan's? One more torment before her death, perhaps? Never had Taya expected to stand face to face with her beloved mother again.

"Mother?" She whispered, her voice thick with amazement. A dazzling smile bloomed on Lenya Corsan's face, for it was indeed Lenya Corsan, the dead queen of Alagaesia.

"Hello dearest." She said softly, holding out one pale, delicate hand. Transfixed, Taya felt herself reach out and take the hand, noticing it felt as cold as her own. The simple touch brought back hundreds of memories to the teenager and on a sudden impulse drew her mother into a desperate embrace, as if the lady would disappear as suddenly as she had appeared.

But Lenya remained, clinging to her daughter with the same fervor, tears running freely down Lenya's face. So they stood on the edge of the cliff like that for what seemed an eternity, neither loosening her grip on the other.

"How?" Taya asked wonderingly, finally loosening her embrace and holding her mother at arms length, studying her face intently for an answer.

Lenya's voice sent a shiver down Taya's back, the nearly forgotten ring sending her heart beating slightly faster. "You are in the void between death and existence. Though you're body has lost all its strength and faded, you were sent here from you're prison to make a decision, and I have come to help you make the right one."

With her mothers statement Taya nearly lost her head.

"What! That makes… no sense at all. How can I be… physically _dead_ but caught between life and death here? Would you care to elaborate?"

"It _is _amazing, isn't it?" Her mother replied, laughing, and Taya mumbled, "That depends on what you classify as 'amazing.'"

"Come now." Lenya chided, shaking her head in mock exasperation. "From what I know it is a complex mix of the poison used against you, the energy you acquired from Galbatorix, Shruikan, Murtagh and Thorn, and the way the elf Arya worded her spell that was meant to save you're life."

There was a confused pause, and then Taya said slowly,

"So I am technically dead, which means Sasha and the others think I am gone for good, but there is still a part of me that is very much alive and able to continue striving for life?"

"That is the main of it, yes."

"Wow."

After another pause in which Taya was able to evaluated her situation from a new light, Lenya asked,

"So, what do you think of this place?" It seemed not only to be a question, but a test. At least that was what Taya thought as her mother swept her arm around the beautiful landscapes surrounding them.

"It is all so magnificent. I can hardly comprehend its beauty. Everything is so clear, so real. It's like a dream."

Lenya nodded. " Where we stand and beyond this cliff is Alagaesia. You see what the world looks like from dragon back, though farther from any settlement known the nearly all Alagaesian's."

Taya hardly knew what her mother meant, sensing a riddle.

"I always knew Alagaesia was beautiful, but _this_…" She trailed off as she looked over at Lenya, who chuckled. "Yes. But keep it in you're thoughts that we are in you're mind, and that not all you see is the real thing."

"Wait, if we are really in my mind, which I have no doubt we are because of the strange events previous to this, how are you able to be here? That just seems way too… different."

Lenya smiled, though a slightly worried look passed over her face. "I understand." Then she looked sheepish, turning her eyes away from Taya to look into the sky.

"To be perfectly honest, I am not _really _supposed to be here… I am supposed to let you decide yourself, but I was afraid you'd fall in love with all of this," she swept her arm around their surrounding s again for emphasis, "I had to let you know what would happen if you truly did decide to stay in this place… forever."

Taya stepped back, her eyes widening in shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean? You aren't _supposed _to be here? Is there something else you are not telling me?"

Lenya sighed, and when she made no answer Taya continued, "You were afraid I would want to die and stay here in this place permanently? Well, actually I didn't know I had a choice… anyways, thinking all this you came to try and help me choose to go back… there, where the living part of my family is?"

Her own wording confused her, and Lenya laughed at her perplexed look, taking her hand again. Even though she laughed, Lenya's demeanor had changed. Instead of radiating with happiness she now seemed almost skittish.

"Oh Taya," She squeezed her eyes shut, "There is so much I have not told you that I am longing to tell you… so many things I should have told you long ago but never did, out of fear. You are correct. The way you're mind was working so fast, it made me second-guess what you were really thinking. I was afraid you'd fall in love with this dream. That you were going to give up on Raya, Sasha, Kabarak, the _Hljodhr Evarinya_, even Murtagh. I was… paranoid. I couldn't let you do that."

Again Taya's mind whirled. What _had _she been thinking when everything around her had changed? She was ashamed to admit that she had thought she was really dead and wouldn't mind staying in such a magical place… and that's what it was, a magical place. She had no _real _ties to this place. Back home, though, she had much, much more.

"But then," Lenya continued, opening her eyes and slightly looking at Taya, "I have to be slightly selfish. I don't want you to go, for so many reasons. I have so much to ask you. If you only knew what was ahead of you!" She shook her head, smiling. "But never mind my ramblings, there is one thing I need to tell you that is very important and will help you."

Confused as ever, Taya cocked an eyebrow and nodded, shifting her weight to her left foot. Lenya took her other hand and looked straight into her eyes, as if she was trying to read her daughters mind.

"There is someone I wish to tell you about. She is an elf. But you will find that no creature on this earth bears any likeness to her. While elves rarely have hair other than raven black, silver or gold, this elf has chestnut. She may be an elf, with Elvin parents, but she bares a resemblance to humans."

"That's… odd." Taya interjected, causing Lenya to smile.

"Yes, as I said there is nothing like her. You see, generations ago, one of her ancestors was human. Only one. This woman was able to sense impending danger. As in, if something, say in five years were to go wrong in her family she would feel it. Against her family's wishes she married and elf, and they had a daughter, who married an elf and so on until the human blood was almost non-existent. 52 years ago that lineage carried a daughter who had little to no resemblance to her race, besides her pointed ears. A half-elvin child is considered to be an abomination, so the girl's parents left her beside a great oak tree when she was only four days old. Unfortunately both elves died out of sorrow a year later."

"But _why? _She wasn't a half-elf!" Anger boiled up inside Taya, which soon dissipated when her mother shook her head.

"Imagine if you were in their position. Their daughter looked almost nothing like an elf except for one distinguishing feature. Granted, the Elvin council would have known that the baby was a full blood elf, but this couple didn't believe that would make a difference. The daughter would be considered a mutant for the rest of her life."

Taya shook her head, but refrained from speaking.

"Do not blame her parents for their action, Taya. They made the right choice, in the long-term outcome. Now listen and stop interrupting for goodness sakes! This little girl didn't die. Even at her age she began to crawl, and see flashes of things. She crawled to a spot where she knew she'd be safe, and the next day a hermit of the forest found her asleep. It just so happens this little girl had seen the hermit find her at that certain spot. She _knew _what was going to happen. The hermit, whose name was Myn Astar, took her in and cared for her as his daughter. By the time the little girl was 4 she could talk, read, cook, and had an attention span that could last for hours. With age, her strange ability became clearer. _She could see the future_. One day, she told Myn she had seen him killing a chestnut colored buck that day. Sure enough, as he'd been hunting, he'd shot that same buck. She was three. So Myn taught her everything he knew about life and as much as he could about the world, and so in this way 20 glorious years passed. Myn had been in his fifties when he had found the girl, and in his late seventies he took ill and nothing she could do could stop his death. So after he died, she buried her adopted father who she had loved with all her heart and began to wander the forests. Following her ability she wandered forgotten paths and found herself standing before the gates of Ellesmera, the Elvin city no outsider had ever found. She knew they would accept her, as she looked now more elfish at 23 than she had when Myn had found her. Sure enough, she was allowed to enter the city and came before Queen Islanzadi, her arrival causing great disturbance and confusion. But when she told Islanzadi that she had seen herself standing beside Islanzadi, the queen became intrigued by her and allowed her to stay in the city. A few days later Islanzadi, to no ones surprise, elevated the elf to the rank of her bodyguard. Her incredible talent was told only to a few people, for fear that the knowledge of someone knowing the future would cause havoc among the Elvin nation. There the girl knew a different life, and in the course of her time there fell in love with one of the elves, who in turn loved her back. Then one of her visions went horribly wrong during a battle, ending with her lover nearly being killed. She sacrificed herself for him and nearly died, and in the end to protect him and her she erased all memory of her from his mind. In so doing she could not remain in Ellesmera. So she demanded of Islanzadi that she become an ambassador and for fear of utterly losing the young talented elf Islanzadi complied. Since then she has gone between her race and ours as an ambassador and as she gets older carries the resemblance of both races. Now, she is traveling with Arya, Eragon and Roran to the Varden and aided Arya in the spell that healed you."

Overwhelmed by all this new information, Taya stared at her mother in exasperation, waiting for her to end the epic story of this one elf, who had had so much befall her it was incredible to think about.

"Know this though, that you should not rely fully on her ability. She could see something from 10 years ahead and someone could mistake it for something that could happen tomorrow. She does not know when her visions will come true, and since the horrible outcome with her lover she has told no one of her talent. But take whatever she says to heart. She is a good woman, and you two will become very fast friends, if that's what you choose. I know she has been seeing you from an early age. Her name is Vanira Dacoryn."

_Vanira Dacoryn._ The name sounded familiar, but thinking about it Taya didn't know where she'd heard it. "Is that the name her parents gave her or Myn Astar's name for her?"

"That's a good question, and you would have to ask her about it. That's something I don't know."

Taya's eyebrows shot up.

"It's about _time _you didn't know something, mother. You've been… well, _dead_ for the past six years, and yet you know all this about everything and everyone!"

"That is very true. I do know quite a bit more than anyone would believe. But this is complicated and right now doesn't have anything to do with what is going on at present in Alagaesia. Right now, mind. I'm not saying in a few months or years you won't understand what's going on or what has happened. I have no doubt you will be fascinated…and perhaps I've said too much. I know just about everything that has happened to you, and to your sister… I can't tell you how relieved and happy I am that you found her! I was so afraid she would be chained in slavery for the rest of her life…"

"That's were you needed this Vanira Dacoryn's help." When Taya realized her mother wasn't joking, she sobered. "I'm hurt you doubted me, mother dear. You should have known once I read your diary… that I'd hunt every inch of Alagaesia to find her. Lucky for us I didn't have to do any searching. You're diary made a difference. I'd already been thinking something was familiar about Raya, and your… entry changed a lot."

"Do you blame me for keeping Raya's existence from you until you were old enough?"

"No, not at all. I realize the risk was too great for you to tell me. Even now, if Galbatorix were to find out about Raya things could go wrong. Your situation was so tedious…" she replied, shaking her head. She did not notice the shadowed expression that passed over Lenya's face, and when she looked back up at her mother Lenya's expression was neutral.

"Tedious is a wonderful word for it… and you see where it got me. I know you read that part."

Tears sprang into the teenager's eyes and Taya drew her mother into a hug.

"I wish it had never happened." She whispered.

Lenya squeezed her daughter.

"Me too, dearest. So many things would have been different. But," She sighed, a hint of longing in her expression, "now we must cope. When you have enough knowledge, you'll find something in the diary that will aid you more than anything this world can provide. Until then, there's no point in trying to find out where and what it is."

"Then why'd you tell me!" Taya cried in exasperation.

"So you'd know." Was Lenya's smooth reply. Taya chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank You."

"You're Welcome."

Taya looked over her mother's shoulder, towards the mountains. The sun was setting quickly, and Taya frowned.

"I think…it's time for me to go."

Lenya nodded. "Yes. It's nearly dawn. If you don't go soon it may be too late. I want you to know… I am _so _proud of you. You have grown up into a beautiful young lady. Give my love to Raya and Sasha, and of course Kabarak. I never dreamed you would become a Rider. You're the first in your lineage to have that happen. Trust in Kabarak with all your heart and you will never falter."

"Thanks." Words escaped Taya, so she just embraced her mother once more. Lenya kissed her on the forehead and smiled, tears running down her face.

"I love you." She whispered, to which Taya replied in a strained voice,

"I love you too."

Breaking away, Taya turned to the countryside, standing on the absolute edge of the mountain. A heavy wind picked up, causing her hair and her dress to whip about her in a frenzy. Below her was darkness. Behind her, light.

_Now you must make you're choice._

Taya was startled by the voice in her head, which sounded like her mother's voice, but not.

_If you turn back, you stay here in this place. If you go forward, you become who you are supposed to be. Choose with you're heart… not instinct._

"My heart says forward… my instinct says back. I have one choice, and that once choice is forward."

Taya whispered and could picture her mother standing behind her, smiling.

_Then go, daughter of light and darkness, and never look back. _

She never felt herself fall, but the only thing she remembered was feeling lost in a formidable darkness before her mind went blank.

* * *

"Melcar?"

Melcar started out of his thoughts at the sound of Weston Kliviyan's voice and he stood up, sensing the mans worry. He walked to his tent flap and opened it. Weston stood just outside, his face pinched with worry.

"What is it, Wes? What's wrong?"

"Its Zen… again. I know, I know don't look at me like that. But something's seriously wrong this time. He won't come out of his tent… he has Sen hopping on his toes."

Melcar frowned. "What am I supposed to do? He practically tries to kill me every time he sees me now a days." He saw the look on Weston's face and sighed. "Alright, I'll come see if I can do anything. But I don't expect to be able to make a difference."

_Removing him from the Hljodhr Evarinya was hard enough on us all…_

Melcar shivered as he remembered the incident that had been the last straw for him.

FLASHBACK

_One month after Taya's disappearance a rumor began circulating that there was a man investigating the disappearance of the Princess and he was using uncouth methods to get information… Melcar's suspicion fell immediately on Zen and he had to know if he was right. Weston protested he was seriously wrong, as did Marthl Duven and Raneck Katifa. The others didn't voice their comments and Melcar knew Ayda, Larel, Larton and Xackzan were all suspicious of Zen. They and Kell were the only one's he'd told of Zen's meeting with Karees. So that night he tracked Zen to a tavern. Zen met with a cloaked man in a corner who pointed to a group of half drunk men. Melcar watched as Zen's eyes swept over the men and picked out a man who could have only been six or so years older than him. Zen sat in the corner of the tavern long into the night until his target decided it was time to leave. He was not highly intoxicated and kept himself wary as he walked out of the tavern. Zen stood and followed, drawing nearly everyone's attention as he left. It wasn't everyday a blond man came in, dressed in black and had a magnificent sword belted to his side. Melcar went over to the drunken men and asked in a low tone._

"_Are you spies of the Varden?" No one but the men could have heard them and they stared at him incredulously._

"_You insult us, my good sir! Hearty supporters of his majesty the King, we are!" One commented boisterously, and his fellow men responded in kind. Melcar narrowed his eyes. An ordinary man would have had no cause to disbelieve them, for their expressions were genuine. But Melcar was no ordinary man. Fear was behind their eyes as they renounced ties to the Varden._

"A pity." He said quietly, staring at each of them in turn. "Because I know the one that hunts you, and he will not stop until you are dead and have told him the thing he wants. My advice to you is to leave this city, and not return for many years. He will never stop hunting you… I will make sure no man dies but I cannot promise you he will give up." He paused and said in a lower voice. "Besides, there are two kings in Alagaesia.

_One man, who was more lucid than his comrades, stared at him, memorizing his face. "You would help us?" He questioned ever so softly._

"_I am giving you advice, sir and I hope you will all take it." _

"_What's you're name, Son?"_

_Melcar froze. Alias's were not his thing. That was Ayda's job… but Ayda wasn't here now, so it was up to him. "People call me Konagher." _

_The man's eyes lit up, and he grabbed Melcar's arm._

"_The young man… who just left… he's my son."_

_Melcar's gut clenched. "I'll do what I can. Not many can match his stalker, but I am one of those few."_

_The man let go and Melcar quickly walked out of the tavern and followed Zen's trail. The man he left behind him watched him go, like a drifting shadow. He'd never forget the young man Konagher's face. He doubted he'd ever see him again, but he knew the young man was a good one and good young men were hard to come by. If they did ever meet, he hoped it was beside each other on the Varden's side. He didn't know which side Konagher belonged too… and he remembered the insignia on Konagher's cloak… he'd never forget it, or the man who was called Konagher._

_Melcar trailed Zen like a shadow, stopping every few hundred feet to listen and then continued stealthily. The man from the tavern was taking a winding way, through deserted alleys and warehouses to get to the other side of town. Melcar cursed him. It was stupid for anyone to travel at night in this area of town. Thieves lurked in the darkest corners, waiting for their chance to kill and loot anyone who came by… and it was also a haven for kidnappers. Twice before Melcar and Taya had snuck into this same area to rescue Varden supporters caught by Sen and his gang. Now Zen was using this man's un-thoughtfulness to his advantage. Anger welled up inside Melcar at each step he took. Once a good man, Zen had descended to one of the lowest levels of evil, a place few men reach… all for someone who would have had a heart attack if she knew what was going on._

_A yell pierced the air and Melcar froze. There was no sound of a scuffle, and no more outcries. He was very close to the south castle gate, and Melcar realized Zen had been driving the man to that spot. He slipped forward and watched as Zen tossed a bound figure onto his waiting horse Antara and swung into the saddle. His cloak covered the unconscious man so he'd have no suspicion, in the dark, laid upon him. Melcar slipped in behind Antara carefully and followed at a safe distance, slipping over the castle wall at a secret spot as to avoid contact with the gate guards. He watched as Zen tied Antara at the stables and hauled his prisoner from her back and dragged him into the castle. _

_Uncouth methods… He'd never heard of any of the men dying before, but then again he never heard of any of them surviving. There was once a man Melcar had heard about, called Lavon Karr. The man had been ten times more evil than Sen could ever be, and he'd also been in Galbatorix's service. He was rumored to have drawn young women away from their homes and present them to the King, or sell them into slavery. A man who could do that was twisted. Yet, he'd suddenly disappeared and no one knew what happened to him. It was right after Queen Lenya was found dead as well. But Zen's antics strongly reminded Melcar of Lavon Karr._

_He'd stopped just inside the castle door and allowed Zen a five-minute start and then followed. He came to a part of the castle near the underground dungeons. The castle was a maze of passages, used and unused halls and rooms, and this part of the castle was the latter. It made sense, because if his prisoners made any noise it would be mistaken for cries of pain from the dungeons. Melcar shivered. _

_The only thing was, now he had to figure out exactly where Zen had gone without alerting the man to his presence. He realized his mistake then, by letting Zen have a five-minute head start. _

"_Stupid." He muttered to himself and took off down a hallway. He doubled back a minute later as he heard a yell,_

"_I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know who she is." A scream of pain followed the yell and Melcar's heart froze. The sound wasn't loud and… it came from beneath him. He rushed to where he knew a staircase was and darted down another hall, skidding around a corner. He couldn't hear anything._

Hljodhr's, I need you here now! _He yelled in his mind as he searched for where Zen and his prisoner were. _

Come on… _he thought to himself as he shot down a long passage and suddenly found himself at another dead end. _

"_I know you know where she is! Don't lie to me, you filthy mongrel. The Varden kidnapped her. You know what they did to her. _Tell me _or you'll never see daylight again."_

"_I've told you already, I don't know anything! I don't know who Taya Corsallen is!" A cry of pain… _

"_I likely story." Zen growled. Frustrated, Melcar kicked at the wall and a resounding 'thunk' told him he'd found the spot. He drew his sword and with the hilt banged with all his might on the fake wall, and then he kicked it in again. He was in too much of a hurry to find a lever. _

We are almost to where you are. _Ayda's voice resounded in his head as he jumped through the hole he'd made, bracing his feet, his sword _Rhuiden _ready before him. Zen whirled around to face him, his sword unsheathed and gleaming by the light of three lighted lamps. There was a strange orange-ish gleam in Zen's eyes and he looked startled to see an enraged and battle ready Melcar Di'Acor standing before him. _

_Melcar's eyes strayed to the man, whose hands were tied behind his back and his feet were likewise bound. He was huddled as best he could against the wall, trying to deflect Zen's cruel blows. Blood had soaked his clothes, and light brown hair was soiled and hung in his eyes. His eyes were a deep intelligent brown that stared up in astonishment and hope at Melcar. He was a pitiable sight and there was no real cause for him to be so. Melcar took a step forward, coming to stand between the two._

"_So this is how you spend your evenings, Zen Drayson." He growled and narrowed his eyes. Zen was still recovering from the shock of being found and followed, though Melcar knew half of it was only a façade; a mask. But now, with the current events Melcar was ready for anything from the man… except the mirthless laugh that escaped his lips. _

"_And you spend yours huddling in a corner, afraid to leave the castle in fear of being found out. I'm passed that. I have nothing to fear."_

"_Not even death? You must fear death even a little… it makes no sense for you to not. Unless you've been twisted beyond aid, you must at least fear something… oh yes you have much to fear. Her wrath most of all."_

"_Wrath? I will find her and save her."_

"_And wrath will be you're reward. She's where she wants to be. Leave well enough alone and break away from Galbatorix… from Sen Karees."_

_Zen's nostrils flared and he shook his head furiously. _

"_Galbatorix." He spat. "Sen Karees… what have they to do with this? This is between me and him." He pointed to the bound man. " You can walk away now, Melcar, or not."_

"_I don't walk away from an innocent man who is being tortured, Zen. You know that. I am the opposite of evil… I drive it away with a flick of my sword… I silence the whispers in the night that frighten the children in their beds."_

"_You mock me!" Zen cried but Melcar merely stared at him. "How can I mock you when I have said nothing about you?"_

"_Stop playing your word tricks on me, Melcar. This is _my _business, not yours."_

"_You would kill him?"_

"_He knows where they have taken her!" Zen cried, and Melcar had no choice but to retreat a step backwards. The heat of Zen's glare was mind-boggling._

"_The Varden took her, Melcar. They took her and ransomed her like some dog…. And then they killed her when there was no demand. They slaughtered her like an animal! She, a princess in blood and beauty… she a woman whose word is law and love is priceless. I will find the ones who did it and rip their hearts out… that is the least I can do for her."_

"_Wait." Melcar was bewildered and more dumbfounded now than angered. "You have said you wish to find her… you've done all this to find her and now you tell me she is dead? What story do you follow, or do you follow one?"_

_Zen realized his mistake and hissed. "Every Varden member, supporter or supplier must die."_

_Melcar's anger resurfaced. "Then you will have to kill me where I stand, Zen. Me, and Taya, and many of those you call family. How many must die to dull your want for pain? No Hljodhr Evarinya tortures for no cause… this isn't a cause, Zen. This isn't right."_

"_Do not preach to me, Melcar. Step aside." "You still haven't answered my question." "What question? About what _path _I follow? Is it a riddle to try and addle my brain? I will find those who killed her and make them suffer as I have suffered."_

"_None of my people harm other's for their own pleasure and relief." "I am not one of your people, Melcar. You have shown yourself to be an unfit leader… you care naught for her safety or any of us? You care only for yourself." _

_There was a gasp behind them and suddenly I was calm and cool, staring into the blazing eyes of a man I no longer knew. His life was in his own hands and he realized that I would not be taunted and I would not be moved._

"_No Silent Star renounces his charge without punishment… you have done so and now will suffer the consequences." It broke his heart to say the words but he knew he didn't have a choice. It was this, or constant pain for the whole unit. Zen's face suddenly paled and there was something of the old, loveable Zen beneath the expression he wore. "No," He whispered. Melcar continued coolly, never taking his eyes off of Zen._

"_As Captain of the Hljodhr Evarinya of Princess Taya Corsallen I release you, Zen Drayson, from my command and my protection. You've chosen a path I cannot follow or allow you to drag us, the Hljodhr Evarinya, down. Act as you will, but you are no longer a Silent Star and no longer belong to us. Go now and search for the woman you wish to avenge… you will never find her and you will _never _harm another human being in the search for this lady you speak of. Go. Now, and never come back."_

_Zen's feet faltered and he seemed to reel. Suddenly he was leaping towards Melcar with his sword ready for a kill, but strong hands reached out and caught him by the shoulders. Zen looked into the worried and astonished face of Weston Kliviyan, his longtime friend and partner. He melted before those eyes and he turned and fled, the whole Hljodhr Evarinya parting to let him pass. He went, and felt like a great shadow lay over him, one he couldn't fight and one he couldn't stop. He was evil, he had no family, and he had no one to love or to love him. He was without a path to follow. Melcar watched him go, feeling more burdened now than before he'd released Zen Drayson. He'd hoped to never have to do such a thing with any one, and doing it to Zen made him withdraw inside himself to try to blot out the pain and sorrow. Weston stared at him, watching as his captain, his good friend, felt the heavy weight of leadership descend on him. Of everyone, Weston knew how hard it was for Melcar. He was in the same position. Zen could not remain a Hljodhr Evarinya. He had pulled away from them and could no longer abide by their 'code', which was more honor than code to them._

_Ayda kneeled beside the man and slit the ropes binding him, and Larel and Larton came forward to support him._

"_He needs some patching up, but lucky for him you were there." Ayda smiled at him, but the smile faded when she saw the look on his face. She took him in her arms and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear and kissed him lightly. Weston stayed in the room for a long time, waiting for them to separate. The two held each other in the embrace for a long three minutes and then broke apart. Melcar still didn't smile, but Ayda knew that the smile would return… One day. They'd lost one of their own brothers. They'd lost two pieces of their structure and they didn't know if they'd be able to re build them._

"_Melcar?" Weston said quietly and Melcar turned to him, ready for whatever he had to say. "You were right to release him." Was all he said, and he laid a hand on Melcar's shoulder, looking into his eyes. Usually Weston Kliviyan spoke his thoughts, but not then. But Melcar understood. His eyes said, "I'm sorry."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Melcar shook his head. It did nothing to dwell on the incident. Weston led him through the tents to Zen's, where Kell Arder, Larel Katzia and Ayda waited. When they melted from the tents Ayda rushed forward to take Melcar's hand and said quietly,

"He hasn't moved in an hour. He keeps mumbling, 'its not over, its not over'. We can't make heads or tails of it, and he seems to be awake… but delirious."

Melcar's eyes narrowed and he nodded. Stepping past the other he entered without a sound and watched the man on the bedroll carefully. He was sprawled on the top of the fabric, sweat pouring down his face and the veins in his eyes stood out red. His lips were moving, but no words seemed to come out and Melcar squatted next to him and gentle touched his hand. When Zen didn't respond a quiet alarm went off in the back of his mind and he laid a hand on the man's brow, feeling heat of his skin. It felt like someone had lit a fire beneath him and he was being slowly roasted. A not so pleasant thought…

"Zen." He commanded softly, leaning down to the man's ear and saying his name again, "Zen."

The young blond haired man stirred and Melcar thought he saw his eyes flicker towards him, though he could have been mistaken.

"Melcar." The young man whispered and Melcar nearly jumped.

"Zen?"

"Its not over, Melcar. It's not over. Its going to get worse… there's no way to stop it." This time Zen's eyes did fasten on Melcar, and his shocked expression was mirrored in those blurry blue eyes streaked with red. His burning hand grabbed Melcar's and the look on his face was forever burned into Melcar's memory.

"I'm sorry…" The young man whispered, then closed his eyes, and his lips moved,

"Its not over yet."

_It's not over. It's going to get worse. There's no way to stop it. I'm sorry. _Zen's words played and replayed in Melcar's mind as he watched the young man shiver and then lay still. Panic flooded him and he was reached out to check Zen's pulse when the hand caught his arm in an iron grip. Slowly Melcar moved his head and looked into the eyes of a man who was not Zen Drayson. The eyes were dark and tortured looking, full of anger and hatred that almost no man could believe existed. Knowing what would happen if this Zen recognized him, he broke free and backed warily from the tent, only stopping when he was nearly five feet away and his eyes never left the tent opening. Something was dead in there… someone, rather.

"Mel?" Ayda inquired and he hissed,

"Shh!" Everyone stared at him as if he was the delusional one, but he had a good reason for wanting quiet. Growled words floated to their ears and everyone froze to listen.

"Now no one can hold me back… it's finally happened, just like he said it would. Well, no matter what he demands I do, all I want is the blood of those who killed her. Then I can descend on _him_ and make him pay for all he's done. I don't need anybody and it's going to stay that way. This isn't over, not by a long shot."

There was rustling in the tent and Melcar jerked his head in the opposite direction and headed that way, having no want to be anywhere near that tent when the man emerged from it. His ever-faithful _Hljodhr Evarinya_ followed. Once they'd reached Melcar's tent, he turned around to face them, and said,

"The Zen we know is no more. Galbatorix has done something more than we thought to him, perhaps a poison or curse. The fact is, the man we are going to see reeking havoc on the Varden and anyone he thinks is his enemy is not Zen Drayson. He said to me, 'It's not over. It's going to get worse. There's no way to stop it… I'm sorry'. Then he changed… I fear the worst, for him and Taya. What made the change complete? I will never say she's dead, never. But something is not right here. Murtagh's gone on his own adventure, doing _what_ we can only guess. I think we all have the same idea of what he's doing. Watch them. Its not over."

* * *

Sensory perception flooded back to Taya as she took in a deep, welcome breath. Cool air flooded into her waiting lungs and every breath felt like heaven. Around her, sounds of rustling leaves and chirping birds could be heard and the air itself was still and mysterious. The feelings in her body made her think she'd just ridden a wave, as her body felt like it was floating on water. She felt slightly numb, and her brain was fuzzy. After a minute when she'd gotten used to the sounds and the air, Taya tried to force her eyes open.

Said experiment failed. It took all her willpower to find her eyelids among the mess that was her body, but when she found them she bravely cocked an eye open. It immediately shut and she saw big white and yellow spot behind her closed eye. Taking another deep breath she tried again, this time taking her time and eventually both her eyes were open, blinking in the sunlight and trying to adjust. The light hurt her eyes and she had to really force her eyelids to stay open. She hadn't seen the sun in a long time. Getting an idea, she flipped herself over onto her stomach. It wasn't as bright looking at the ground. Her eyes narrowed and she realized she had hardly any feeling in her arms and legs, and she felt weak. Not a good thing to feel.

Beneath her was a soft, springy fuzzy-like moss and course leaves, with green grass spreading out all around her with wildflowers here and there. Above her were maple, oak and pine trees. The sun peaked through the trees in rays, casting shadows around the tree trunks and light between each tree. She just happened to be lying in one of the sun patches.

Looking down at herself she realized she was wearing a soft, white fabric gown. To her surprise, lying beside her, unsheathed, was her sword, _Istalae. _Her hand reached out to touch the gleaming metal, savoring the solid touch of steel against her fingers. She traced the emerald in the hilt and her fingers closed around the hilt. A shock of warmth tingled up her arm and Taya smiled.

Keeping her grip on the sword hilt she rolled over and closed her eyes slowly, breathing deeply. A new smell alerted her she wasn't alone, along with the slightest sound of footsteps on the forest floor. Easily she put up a magical barrier around her and laid still.

The person stopped abruptly by a large oak tree, a hundred feet from her. Taya couldn't see the woman, but her senses were so much attuned to the forest she could practically catch wisps of the woman's thoughts. There was a muskiness about her that was pleasant, and a touch of what could only be wintergreen. Magic tainted the air around them, causing Taya to come to the conclusion that the woman was an elf. The reason why she came to that conclusion was mostly the muskiness. Humans usually had an airy feeling about them, due to living mostly under the sun. Elves on the other hand lived mostly in the trees and forests and therefore felt like the trees they walked under.

Silence reigned in the forest as Taya and the Elf remained still. No birds chirped, no squirrels chattered, no animals seemed to move. Above the clouds began to build, casting shadows where sunrays had been. Once again Taya experimented with her arms and legs, and to her delight found she was able to move them. Suddenly excited, she bounced to her feet, her eagerness nearly causing her to topple over as all the blood rushed down. Grinning madly as she steadied herself, she looked around; the air in her dream world had felt real, but could do no justice to real air. Cool, clear and ever so welcome Alagaesian air.

Leaning over she picked up her sword, swinging it gently side-to-side. All her ridged training flowed back to her like second nature and she found herself twirling away from an unseen foe with lightning speed. Her feet flew over the ground as she sprang forward and she laughed. Sunshine peaked through the trees above her and she slowed herself to a stop, feeling suddenly worn and tired.

Near-death experiences didn't sit well with her. Knowing a fight was eminent she stretched out her feelings and drew energy from the plants and trees around her. The earthy energy coursed through her and reassured she wasn't going to randomly keel over, Taya began weaving through the trees in the direction of a feeling. She paid no attention to the Elf, who had begun walking as well, following her. Around them was silence, and the trees cast haunting shadows across the forest floor as Taya walked, her naked sword casting glints of light on the ground as she walked.

_Turn around_. Taya jumped at the sudden voice inside her head, and looked both ways, eyes narrowed. Was she hallucinating? No, probably not.

_Turn around_. This time, the voice sounded familiar. Immediately Taya slowed and half turned, finally setting eyes on the tall, brown and black clad woman. Her sleek chestnut hair was swept across her face and she stood, silently watching Taya. Her pointed ears were visible, and a small smile lit her face as she looked at Taya. Turning fully to the Elf, Taya smiled. For a minute they watched each other, until Vanira Dacoryn walked forward and bent one knee, bowing her head.

"Princess Corsallen." She said softly, looking up. If the copper haired woman was surprised that Vanira knew who she was, she didn't show it. Taya reached out and gently took Vanira's hand, standing her back up. She was just as tall as Taya, with no heels on her flat leather traveling boots to emphasis her height.

"No one needs to bow before me, Far-seer, especially not you. I may be the daughter of a king, but I do not claim that title any longer. I've left my father and all that's associated with him behind and give myself to those who truly need me. Do you trust me, Vanira Dacoryn?"

If Vanira was surprised that Taya knew her name and ability, she didn't show it. Instead she inclined her head.

"There is no I trust on this earth more than yourself. I've seen you for many years_, Daughtrona Sileno Saturas_ and have watched you grow up and know what you've become. I've walked most of Alagaesia in my travels, and wherever I go I see you in my thoughts. You carry the fate of many on you're shoulders and you've walked through an undying fire and concurred it. Yes, I trust you, Taya Corsallen of the Phyro. And wherever you go from now on, know that you have my trust, and my loyalty."

Taya's eyes brightened. "Now I know the future is finally set. I take you're work as if it was the most rare jewel set in my protection. It seems," Here she grinned, " we already know some things about one another. Let me say this so you may rest easy; I will listen to whatever you say with all my attention and regard you're council with the highest respect. If I ever refuse to listen, repeat these words to me. I know what's happened to you in the past, Vanira." She laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder, staring her in the eye. This was one thing Vanira hadn't expected, but she listened wit intense curiosity and wonder as Taya continued. It was like a dream for Vanira, to finally stand in the presence of the one she'd dreamed about and seen since she was a young child. "and I know you wish to be heard but for you're vision's to be looked at skeptically and for people not to jump to conclusions. These things I will do. The  
future, as we both know, is a funny thing."

This time, Vanira widened her eyes to show her amazement. "How do you know all this?"

Taya laughed gaily, shaking her head. "I learned a lot in my coma. I believe if Galbatorix had known what was going to happen, he wouldn't have done it. I will tell you the whole story later."

"That's all I can ask. Friends?" Vanira cocked her head, holding out a hand, as she'd known humans to do. Taya cocked an eyebrow and instead of accepting the proffered hand she drew Vanira into an embrace. Vanira grinned to herself.

"Now, it's time for me to get back into action. I don't have a solid plan as to what to do next, except that my only want right now is to stop Murtagh from doing something he will regret for the rest of his life. You'll know when I come up with something solid. Shall we?"

Vanira motioned with her hand and Taya took off, walking so fast she was almost jogging. Vanira kept pace with her, letting her feelings and thoughts flow around Taya as they walked. As they came closer to the clearing, Taya's breaths came quicker in anticipation and she suddenly heard someone's panicked thoughts.

_No! He said he didn't want to kill anyone here! Not only is he a traitor to Alagaesia, but he's a traitor to his word!  
_  
_Well, I think I know what to expect_. Taya thought to herself grimly. Emotions from the clearing pressed against her mind, revealing everyone's thoughts and actions. Something was happening. She stopped in her tracks just inside the trees, watching with rising anger and fear as Murtagh hacked away at her sister. Fury suddenly boiling within her she darted from the trees into the light and came to a stop on a rock as Murtagh dealt Raya two vicious blows, and the second time Zar'roc came away bloody.

Raya stumbled backwards, her mouth open in a wordless scream of pain and her hands clutching at the growing red stain on her side. The boy whose thoughts Taya had heard jumped forward to take Raya in his arms as Arya went towards Murtagh. Taking a deep breadth Taya let her anger out in single yell.

"Murtagh!"

The boy, Sacar, began backing himself and Raya away from Murtagh, Raya coughing and gasping for air. They watched the Red Rider warily, but Murtagh had frozen in his tracks and even though Taya couldn't see the expression on his face, she could imagine.

All eyes were suddenly turned towards her, but hers were riveted on Murtagh. She put all the intensity she could into that stare and as he turned around to face her, she could see the fear deep down in his eyes. There were dark rings around his eyes, and his face was drawn with weariness and pain. Pain…. His pain or someone else's pain? Another feeling touched her mind as she stared deeply into his dark eyes… it was a call for help. Her knowledge that Galbatorix was using Eldunari, the Dragon's Heart of Hearts, to aid him in his power gave her the answer to the question of what wanted help… except Eldunari weren't the only ones pleading for an escape… a way out. She watched in fascination as Murtagh's sinister side slipped as his eyes locked on her and his face paled.

Keeping her voice level and her eyes on his, she said,

"I remember you saying you didn't want to kill anyone here, Firestone. You wanted me. Here I stand."

_And no amount of magic can change that_. She added slyly in his mind and retreated as quickly as she'd come. His face paled even more.

"No… you're…"

His inability to speak the next word caused Taya's lips to turn up in a thin smile and a cold laugh escaped her lips. She felt different, standing before Murtagh and everyone else. She felt full of power… she felt in control.

The thought brought her up short. Was she cruel? No. Then why was she acting like this?

_He meant to kill my sister_.

There _was_ that. But did he really want to? Probably not. Then she should not relish this and feel the way she did. She shook her head. Murtagh stared at her in wonder and fear. How wonderful it was to confound people like this when they thought for sure that you were dead.

Feeling proud of herself for concurring the creeping feeling inside her, she trilled softly to him and her eyes softened.

"Yes, I am supposed to have entered the void. But there are things at work in this land that you or my father cannot begin to understand. I never died. Though my heart stopped beating, I was never gone." She lowered her voice to a more chilling tone, her eyes hardening into emerald coals.

"Step away from them, Murtagh."

Taya suppressed a shiver as the air around them shifted and the temperature cooled. Taya knew Vanira had stepped forward and took comfort in the Elf's steady presence. Their connection broadened as Vanira came to stand just next to her, and Taya took in a deep, reassuring breath. Feeling her new friends eyes on her, Taya nodded… never taking her eyes off of Murtagh.

The flow of magic swept over her like a torrent of warm water, soothing and refreshing. The howl of a wolf shattered the silence in the air, the first sound of wildlife since the night before. A strong breeze picked up around them, rustling the leaves of the tree's and the grass around them. Thunder rolled across the sky, yet there were no clouds to be seen. It was like Vanira was making the earth play it's natural music. Murtagh's eyes were wide with astonishment, and had yet to comply with Taya's order to move away. It looked as if he couldn't, or wouldn't. Taya watched his brown eyes switch over to Vanira, and she smiled. The elf's presence had thrown another loop into Galbatorix's plans, and had succeeded in confounding the rider.

She coked her head to one side slightly and said softly,

"Did you expect us to give up without a fight, Murtagh?" She saw him shiver, and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"This is impossible." Taya had to smile at how hard it sounded for him to say those words. "Of course it is, Murtagh. So many things have happened in Alagaesia that were claimed to be 'impossible'."

She stepped off the rock and walked calmly towards the man and he unconsciously stepped back, away from her as she came on.

Eragon, besides being shocked by Taya's unexpected appearance, watched in fascination as Murtagh retreated from the lady, who seemed to be made of white hot fire. The look on the Red Rider's face was disbelieving and horrified. What was going on through his half-brother's mind? Eragon had never seen anyone so stricken, not even when he'd told Nasuada and Arya his father was Morzan after the Battle of the Burning Plains. There was no other word for Murtagh's manner around Taya. The way the two were looking at each other made Eragon wonder if they knew one another better than previously thought.

Taya stopped and cocked her head to the left, and for the first time her eyes strayed to the others in the clearing. The emerald orbs lingered on Sacar, who still held Raya. Then they moved onto Eragon, Arya and Roran. Another smile lit up her face and she looked back at Murtagh.

She carried herself like a queen, Eragon thought, and the magic that surrounded her was strong and fierce. Yes, she was a Rider, but Eragon had never felt such force behind a person's magical ability except among the elves. Was Taya Corsallen not a human?

'"Though my heart stopped beating, I was never gone."' Is what she'd said, but he'd _seen_ her draw her last breath, had watched as Vanira checked for a pulse and found none. Vanira's explanation that morning floated to the front of his thoughts, '"Its as if the spirits carried her away as we slept."' Through this whole ordeal of the last day Vanira had never once acted as if the balance of Alagaesia, in the form of the dying last rider, was at stake. Vanira was a mystery to him, and always had been.

Murtagh's voice brought Eragon out of his thoughts,

"You are not wanted here, illusion. Go back from where you came and stay there." Magic washed out from him, but Taya did not waver or melt away as an illusion would. Instead she kept her smile easy, with a tinge of sadness in her eyes and unhesitantly stepped up to the stricken man. She lifted one of her pale thin hands to his face and caressed it, looking deep into his eyes.

"Do I feel like and illusion, Firestone? Am I that unreal to you?" Her voice trilled softly on the wind, like a whisper through the grass but everyone heard the quite spoken words.

_Firestone? _Eragon's eyes narrowed. Murtagh shivered under her touch and he stepped quickly away form her again shaking his head.

"Impossible!"

"It is only impossible if you believe it to be." Taya stated. "And please do not repeat the fact you think I'm dead." "There is no way that you can sway me, Illusion. The Taya Corsallen I know died. You cannot be here, truly. I stand by-" "Stand by whatever you wish, Firestone." She suddenly snarled, "I couldn't care less. I will still stand in you're way if you think you can harm my companions. _You _of all people should know better than anyone that dead or alive I never leave or cease to protect the people I love."

Her retaliation of truth and her fierce expression, so real, looked like they nearly swayed him, but Galbatorix's written-in-stone orders kept resurfacing in his mind. His grip on Zar'roc tightened. Eragon had to agree with Murtagh right then. Everything seemed to be impossible.

"If you are the only thing standing between me and my goal, Phantom, then so be it."

"So I am a phantom now?" She asked, raising her sword to a ready position as Murtagh did. The move was easy and the sword in her hand gleamed a deep mysterious emerald, while the green pendant around her neck glowed eerily. Murtagh's eyes seemed to catch on the stone, and Eragon wondered if he'd imagined the spark of fear or realization in his eyes.

"I see you're point though. I _have _passed through an endless fire, stood between the void and life, to come back here. I think 'Phantom' fits well. Thank you, Firestone."

"Stop calling me that!" He lunged, but Taya met him with controlled strength, struck and sprang back, sidestepping a slash at her middle and blocked his next attempt to kill her. Those first few swift movements of hers is when Eragon fully believed that she was not an illusion or a phantom, but the real Taya. Murtagh seemed to come to that conclusion because he also seemed to realize that he'd already lost. They still fought, going at each other fiercely and stepped away, the wind blown from one of them. Eragon had fought Murtagh plenty of times and knew the way he slashed, blocked and lunged. He knew Murtagh's tactics… Taya knew what he was thinking, where he'd go next, what style of attack he'd use. She was flawless, except for the few times Murtagh managed to knick her or she'd trip. If she tripped, she rolled to her feet in an instant, never allowing Murtagh to pin her down. There was a small slice on her wrist and her cheek where he'd managed to get Zar'roc's point close enough to her. Murtagh was worse for the wear. Added to the two wounds inflicted by Raya he now sported three bruises on his right thigh where Taya'd kicked once and slammed her swords hilt into almost the same place. He walked with a limp due to that. His tunic was stained red by a gash on his chest and his jaw was a nasty bluish color.

Even in his time sparring against elves, he had never seen a fighter such as Taya Corsallen. It wasn't that she was the best sword fighter he'd ever seen; it was the _way _she fought. She wasn't over-confidant, she wasn't goading. She was lithe and made sure her opponent got more than he gave. Her footwork was that of a skilled and experienced fighter, and her body was like a flexible cord as she moved to keep out of Murtagh's range of slashes. What seemed like hours was actually only thirty minutes, and the fight held everyone's attention to the tiniest movement between the two. Then the feeling of frustration got the better of Murtagh and Eragon had no time to shout a warning to Taya, as there was a surge of black magic aimed directly at the woman. The two fighters' had drawn off each other in a stalemate, and Taya had dropped her sword, raising her hand in front of her. Everyone felt the concussion as Taya countered the spell and with her other hand sent her own spell directly at him. He stood, shocked that his spell had been so easily blocked, for only a moment. Then he was off his feet and hitting the hard ground, the wind completely knocked from him by the force of the blow.

No one moved. Nothing stirred in the open area as Murtagh stared at Taya in disbelief. The female rider lowered her hand slowly, and to everyone's surprise there was sadness in her eyes. "That was low Murtagh." She said quietly. Walking forward, leaving her sword behind, she went to stand beside the man and looked down at him.

"It is not often that someone besides you're master can defeat you with magic. You have immense power that no one else wields except him. Because of that you think you can overpower anyone single-handed… and that is why you have failed here. Elves can rival you if they have numbers, but I countered a spell with no aid."

Now Taya was standing between Murtagh and the group, so no one saw her expression suddenly brighten.

"You can tell him for me that the winds have finally changed. Tell him, firestone that it started with the death of a young woman and it will end by his death."

"It really is you." Murtagh breathed.

"Yes, it is I. It's sad you only now come to that conclusion." Taya chuckled darkly and then asked,

"Are they safe?"

At first Murtagh didn't seem to understand what she had asked, but Eragon watched as Murtagh's face changed. He looked almost regretful. None of the strangers knew what she meant, except possibly Vanira. The elf had not moved from her place and was as still as a statue, except for her eyes. Eragon tore his eyes away from Taya and Murtagh to look at Vanira, and found her staring back. After four seconds of eye contact he looked away, getting that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that happened when one locked gazes with another.

"No one is safe." Murtagh finally replied, causing Taya to stiffen. "But they are well. They still don't know what happened to you or if you _are _the one I was sent after. They don't need to know, either."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." To everyone's astonishment, Taya held out her hand to Murtagh. Looking like he was touching a person with a deadly illness, he reached up and grasped her hand. With ease that bellied her skinny figure she hauled him to his feet and stepped away.

"I hate being on your other side, Murtagh. Believe me, you will understand why I've done this in good time, and perhaps you'll forgive me." As she spoke Murtagh's face began to pale. Taya's eyes were filled with remorse as he stumbled away from her, his face white. "You know I cannot allow you to take me back, as he ordered you to. You know I will not permit you to harm any of us again without revenge. I'm sorry."

"He…" Murtagh seemed to struggle to form his words, "He ordered me to bring your body back to him. That order is void, as you live. But he will send me back after you, this time to bring you back… dead or alive."

"Then we will fight and see who wins. I'll be ready, Firestone. Next time we meet will be to once again cross blades in battle, and I must caution you to not attempt to use magic on me when that time comes. I know of only four people who can subdue me by magic… and you are not one of them. Go, Murtagh."

Like a dog ordered by his master to leave, Murtagh turned to retrieve his sword with a final look over his shoulder at the group, his eyes lingering on Taya for only a moment, he departed. A minute later, they heard the unmistakable pound of horse's hooves against the earth. Until the sound faded, the group stood still, shocked and dubious. All eyes were fixed on Taya, and hers were fixed on the sky. The woman let out a sigh of relief. Clear Alagaesian air had never smelled so sweet to her. The grass beneath her feet felt like soft feathers and the whisper of the trees behind her still played its tune in her ears. All the time that she had been in her mental prison the only sound had been her own voice, Morzan's voice and the voices from her flashbacks. The only thing she had been able to feel in the burning glade had been the everlasting fire raging inside her. Being alive again, with real air to breath and real things to touch, was like heaven to her.

Bracing herself for whatever would come next, she turned to the group for the first time. They had watched her die. They had seen her suddenly reappear, something that could have only happened in their wildest dreams. Her mind registered that the wounds Murtagh had inflicted on Sasha and Raya were healed, and her gaze shifted to the black haired elf that was eying her cautiously. Was she the one that had healed them? Vanira surely hadn't, and Eragon had always been in her peripherals. Sasha, though she had the talent, could not have healed both herself and Raya without passing out… unless she had grown in strength since…

Panic arose inside her. She didn't know how long she had been comatose. Had it been a week? A month? Two months? She had been so busy trying to keep herself sane… and there had been no night in the burning glade… only fire. She didn't know what to do. She felt like a complete stranger, only able to look at the people in front of her but unable to speak or move. That was until Raya broke away from the boy Taya knew as Sacar Liastrin and walked towards her hesitantly, as if she would suddenly disappear before Raya reached her.

Taya held out her hand to her little sister, who took it. Raya's hand was warm against Taya's skin and when Raya had a hold of her and knew she was solid, the girl launched herself into her sister's arm. Tears ran down Taya's face as she held the younger girl tightly, and Raya's body shook in her arms. The only comfort Taya could give her was her presence, but that was enough, more than enough.

Fueled by Raya, Sasha walked forward and enveloped them both in her own hug and her own tears of joy. So the little family was united again. At least, all of them were alive and conscious together again. "I've missed you." Taya whispered, kissing Raya on the cheek and smiling at Sasha. She was where she belonged, once again.

The others stayed where they were, content to let the threesome alone before they sated their curiosity about Taya. Only Sacar felt like he should be embracing the lady, except the fact he had really no idea who she was. He felt shy and awkward when he never had around Sasha and Raya. Out of place standing with the Varden group, he stepped forward. Seeing Taya alive and standing was different for him, and from the events that had just taken place he couldn't think what to make of her.

Taya whispered something in Sasha's ear. The blond let go of Taya, who with one arm still wrapped around her sister's shoulder, motioned Sacar forward, her face lit up in a dazzling smile. There were tear streaks on her face. When Sacar was close enough, she hugged him. The move startled him and he wondered if she really knew who he was.

As if reading his thoughts, Taya let go of him and said softly, "I know who you are, Sacar. And you know who I am. You don't need to feel awkward or strange around me. You'll come to realize that strange things follow me wherever I go."

The first thought that popped into his head was 'I've already realized that.' With all the off-the-wall things that had happened to him since he found himself traveling with them, he was used to strange things… maybe not of this magnitude.

Sasha laughed through her own tears.

"He'll get used to you. If he can stand Kabarak and us, he can stand you. Welcome back, Taya. We've missed you too."

Taya continued to smile. Everything was perfect, even if it was only for a moment.

"Kabarak." She whispered, looking up into the sky.

_Where are you, my dragon? _She asked.

In answer, a deafening roar shook the ground beneath their feet, causing Raya and Sacar to cover their ears. Out of the sky there dove a green fireball. Sunshine shone off the dragon's scales as Kabarak hurled himself towards the earth… towards his rider. A sudden, vast presence engulfed her mind and the rider/dragon link was stronger than it had ever been in that moment… they were the last pair. They were once again together. The cut bonds between them coiled back together like a whiplash and Taya took a deep breath. She was whole.

The magnificent creature glided the last few feet before he stopped, 30 feet from them. His emerald eyes were filled with intelligence and sheer joy as he looked into the emerald eyes of his rider. Taya let go of Raya and walked towards Kabarak until she was standing directly in front of his head. His massive body was quivering with excitement, the action causing his muscles to ripple. The dragon was the size of a medium sized house, and this caused the group to do a double take and stare in wonder. Overnight, as he had lain in the large cave next to Taya, he had grown. From the size of a large horse to a medium house he now looked more majestic than before. Desperation had triggered the magic inside him and caused his growth spurt, which was two times more effective and powerful than Saphira's had been and at this rate he was growing faster than even Thorn, who had the aid of black magic. This magic was deeper than that which Galbatorix and Murtagh wielded, a magic the elves had sought to understand, a magic that the dragons were only slightly familiar with. For Taya, who had not watched Kabarak as he had grown, it was like seeing him for the first time. Kabarak had the same feeling. Though Taya looked much the same, and he had seen her every day during her coma, she felt far different. Something about her was different, something he couldn't quite pinpoint, something significant. Her body looked starved, her hair seemed darker and thicker. Her face, though drawn and chalky was full of life he had not seen since the night she'd stood up to Murtagh. She seemed more regal… as if something during her coma had revealed something deep within her.

"Kabarak." She whispered for his ears alone. Her voice was like a shockwave. She reached up with her right hand and touched the center of his nose. A white spark flew into the air from between them and once again, they felt whole and complete. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The past was momentarily forgotten and Taya stepped into his shoulder and caressed his head in her hands and he nuzzled her. His warmth enveloped her, driving away all fear and coldness from her. It was a glorious reunion, with no real words spoken.

Murtagh had lost the battle, and Taya had won the war.

* * *

**_Please_ be kind enough to tell me what you think and click the little 'review' button below...**

**There is one pronunciation in this chapter that I will give to you: Lavon = Luh-vown. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	40. Ja Verovati Unutra Te

**Hello Everyone! Whew, 40 chapters! I never thought this story would be so long. Cheers!**

**"Ja Verovati Unutra Te" means "_I Believe In You", _just to let everyone know.**

**Many many thank you's to my fabulous reviewers! I am so happy everyone liked chapter 39 so much. **

**I sincerely hope everyone enjoys this next update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Christopher Paolini's! **

* * *

Firelight danced across Taya's face. Beside her sat Vanira Dacoryn, and the two sat silent beside the other, watching the flames. Neither wondered what the other was thinking, and a mutual respect kept them from talking. Both had things troubling them. Both wanted to contemplate what they needed to do next in silence. So they sat there, unmoving and silent, thinking.

_ I don't want to be her enemy, Kabarak. _Taya lamented to the dragon, which from across the camp opened one eye to stare at her. He snorted, closing his eye and moving his head into a new position.

_ Some people, not all but some, see a person and immediately they rub each other the wrong way. They don't even have to say anything; they just don't like that person. I think you two are so much alike that it's turning her off. Granted, you didn't kitten to her either. It was like a verbal catfight. All this doesn't mean you will never be friends, but you may never be _good_ friends. What you really need is each other's respect, and that's not earned overnight._

_ Well, that makes sense. Thanks, Kabarak._

_ Don't hurt yourself over it, Taya. There's no point. You should get some rest._

Sleep was the last thing on her mind right then. She'd only told Kabarak, but she was almost afraid to fall asleep. The thought of closing her eyes and not seeing everything made her shiver. She felt if she fell asleep she'd never wake up…. Just like closing her eyes with Murtagh's expression molded in her mind as his fingers crushed her throat. She felt vulnerable when everyone else thought she was strong. The fact was, she knew she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for all these people around her… _all _of them.

It hadn't started out well, their friendship. Was she kidding herself? Friendship? If it was, it was more hostile than friendly.

**Earlier That Day**

_ She turned from her dragon to the strangers, her eyes bright and smoldering with life and she smiled._

"_Thank you." _

"_For what?" Eragon asked, watching her intently._

"_For saving my life." She said simply, and turned her eyes to the black haired elf, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly that the action was hardly perceivable. Eragon looked between the two, catching the two women's expressions. One was skeptical and one was stiff… _

"_You are Arya of Ellesmera?" _

_ Taya had the pleasure of seeing their faces whiten slightly, though the pleasure was small. It was a question that she knew they hadn't expected, as no one had said Arya's name since Taya's entrance. _

"_How did you know?" The elf queried softly, the tone of her voice careful and dubious. Not often was Arya caught off guard, but Taya's manner had her wondering about the woman even more than before. She had just beaten Murtagh…easily, and only hours ago Arya had seen her die. It was true that magic surrounded Taya Corsallen like a blanket, but she'd felt the same power among the elves. What made Corsallen different? How could she make Arya feel like she was around one of her own kin when Taya was human?_

"_I learned much when I was poisoned." She paused, looking back to Kabarak. "A side effect to mixing black magic, herbs and syrups meant to soothe aches… I wasn't lying when I told Murtagh I'd seen all of Alagaesia before my eyes. I know things… that I never knew before." She looked back at Arya, then to Vanira. "I saw things that never should have happened, all over again." She paused again, looking away into the sky. In a stronger voice she continued. "I have had to pass through an endless fire to be here, to fight. I have all of you to thank for that, because if you had not interfered last night I wouldn't have been here to fight… to save." Emerald's looked back at Arya. "I know who you are, Arya. You are the one who recited spell after spell over me last night._

_ Nothing changed, not even the way Taya's eyes smoldered, but the next sentence was spoken with her mind to Arya only._

And I know what you were planning to do after I was dead.

_ The elf showed no sign that she had heard, but on the inside she was furious and wary. In a split second this woman had snuck her way into her mind when Arya thought it impossible for anyone to do so, and she had just as quickly slipped out. Nothing in her mind had been touched, but Taya Corsallen's presence there left a mark that would not fade. It was cool, like the temperature in the high mountains, but warm and inviting. Her voice and presence were nothing like anything Arya had heard or felt in Alagaesia._

Who _are _you? _Arya wondered, staring at Taya intently and the copper haired woman's lips quirked._

I am a rider, Princess Arya. I have pride, as you do. But there are things about me that one-day you will know, and when you do I hope that Galbatorix will no longer inhabit this earth. If he did, my life would be forfeit. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for reuniting me with my family. Thank you for giving me my life back. Thank You.

"_Thank You." Her voice sounded far different than in Arya's mind, more plain and solemn. The voice Arya had heard in her mind had been almost playfully sincere, her words meant as the deepest thanks but like she was speaking to an equal and not an Elvin princess. So who was she, a member of an unknown race of humans? Was she a human? But there was a different meaning beneath Taya Corsallen's words and to Arya it spelled 'because you saved me, you lost your chance at picking your own dragon rider. Thank You.'_

_ In response, the elf inclined her head slightly._

"_It was the least I could do… for a rider."_

_ Taya smiled deviously, inclining her head slightly as well. _Let the games begin_. She thought to herself. It was clear to both women they would have a very strained relationship._

_ Looking away from Arya, Taya looked back at the sky, saying,_

"_We must leave. If we are to beat Murtagh and find safety with the Varden, we need to go now. Galbatorix will soon be alerted to the fact that I am still alive and we cannot risk Murtagh finding us again unawares… with his army." _

_ Once again she astonished everybody, but Eragon held back his curiosity and nodded._

"_If he has to, Galbatorix will give more power to Murtagh, and he will come back with Thorn. We would be hard pressed to drive him off. We could lose."_

_ As he was saying this Taya shook her head._

"_I am not worried about Murtagh and Thorn. I'm worried about his army. Put _him _out of your mind, Eragon. No one needs to die, and if Murtagh came back and found us while leading his army, men would die… for nothing. I don't think he would come here. No, he'd know we would have moved out immediately. It's meeting his army in the wilderness that I don't look forward to. It is possible he backtracked to come here. If we get ahead of him, he will be more cautious and it will take him longer to reach Aberon… or whatever is his target."_

"_You don't know?" Arya asked, and received a humorless glance from Taya. "No, I don't." She snapped._

"_Murtagh has an army? So its true." Roran spoke for the first time. "An army is marching on Surda."_

_ It was Raya who replied._

"_Yes. Sacar and I almost encountered men from the army when we were gathering supplies five days ago from Sacar's uncle. He lives on the edge of the Surdan border." "How are you alive?" "She said _almost, _Arya." Vanira broke in, chiding her friend with a slight smile on her face. Then she grew solemn, looking across at Taya, Raya, Sasha, Sacar and Kabarak and she spoke to her group. _"_They are right. There is an army, and we are the only one's who know that for certain. So we are the only was who are able to tell the Varden and Surdan's the truth." "My point exactly." Taya smiled again and the rider and elf started back towards where the camp was. _

"_We aren't… the only one's who know about the army."_

_ Taya froze in mid-step, and turned slowly to face Sacar, who looked like he almost regretted speaking. "Sacar?" She asked, "What is it?"_

"_My uncle. I… I don't know if he's still alive, because when Raya and I were leaving there were soldiers at his house. But if they did… keep him alive, he would have headed straight to the Varden. He would get to the Varden before we would, and he'd know that Murtagh was really on his way, with an army."_

_ Taya's mind was a whirl of thoughts. Did this make it better or worse? If Sacar's uncle had been left alive, someone would have been behind it because Murtagh would have been ordered to kill the man once he'd gotten the information he wanted. And if Murtagh had left him alive he would know the man would go to the Varden and warn them. If so, he wouldn't hurry to get there, but continue to train his troops along the way, strengthen the magic around the men. Well, whatever happened, one way or the other the Varden would know and would be prepared for Murtagh. What no one knew, and this was what bothered her, was how large the army was, and where Galbatorix had told Murtagh to strike. The Varden and Surdan's numbers had dwindled in the Battle of the Burning Plains and since then, so would they be able to fight a huge army? Of course, but many more people would die. That was inevitable no matter what, but Taya wanted the odds to be even. She needed to be there, in that battle, to fight Murtagh again and to stop him from committing a crime he'd already committed once before in battle._

"_Thank you, Sacar. We needed to know that." _

_ Raya grinned at Sacar and nudged him, then took Taya's hand again, determined to no let go this time. Sacar shook himself and grinned, feeling the spot where Raya had nudged him and then walked after them. Sasha fell into step beside Vanira, and Kabarak jumped into the sky and hovered above the trees. Eragon looked at Roran, who shrugged and started after them. Eragon looked at Arya, who was looking back at him._

"_Will we ever know anything about her? I know we just met her, but…"_

"_Someday, Eragon. Someday." Arya said quietly and started walking. Stunned, Eragon followed them to camp, watching Taya carefully. It hadn't escaped him that she'd single-handedly over powered Murtagh with magic… something that had taken 13 elfin spell casters, a dragon and a rider to do. Who _was _she?_

_ As Taya conversed with Vanira and her family on the way to camp, she did so with Kabarak. Everything that had happened to her was opened to him and she held nothing back. He sifted through the memories and commented once in a while. Other times he just let her talk about it._

_ When they reached camp, Taya went to her horses and kissed them both on the nose lovingly, then she looked up at Kabarak. _It won't be long before I can ride you, at the rate you're growing.

_ He chuckled, and landed in the spot he had occupied the night before… except now he was almost to big and had to watch where he put his tail. _

Yes, Taya, and we will fly higher and faster than any rider and dragon of our age has ever gone.

At this rate, I believe you will be as large as Saphira in a few weeks! It took Thorn a few months to grow as big as you are right now…

Magic has a strong hold on us. _Kabarak laughed, and Taya joined him. _Oh yes… _she thought softly._

_ The group quickly tacked their horses and gathered their belongings. Eragon offered his horse to Sasha as they were short one horse, but Raya asked if she could ride double with Taya who was more than happy to oblige her. So Sasha declined Eragon's offer cordially, to everyone's surprise, and rode Mirax while the two sisters rode double._

_ Once camp was packed and everyone ready, the now large party set out with Arya and Eragon in the lead. _

_ Taya intrigued Roran, like everyone else, and so he hung behind her with Sacar, who he found to be a sensible, talkative kid who reminded Roran much of himself. Sasha and Vanira rode on either side of Chester, Sasha ponying Gypsie. Kabarak flew in clear sight of the group, which seemed to worry Arya. But the chance of someone being this far out in the middle of nowhere, besides Murtagh and his army, was mighty slim and so no one else gave it another thought. At times the mighty dragon would even hover near the ground in order to be as close as he could to his rider. And if they ever approached a town, Saphira and Kabarak would fly to where they were no more than black dots in the sky and then rejoin the group when they were well away from the town. So Arya ceased voicing her worry, which she hardly did anyways. Out of everyone, Arya spoke the least._

_ On request from her sister, Taya retold most of what had happened to her, describing the burning glade that was her prison for a month and skating over the details of her visions she had had. When it came to the end, with the confrontation with her mother, she left that part out completely, unwilling at the moment to let Eragon, Arya and Roran inside her biggest secret, at least for the time being. Instead she told them of seeing all of Alagaesia before her and about the cliff, and her decision to jump. After that there was almost nothing to tell, besides hearing Sacar's thoughts about Murtagh and using that in her battle against Murtagh to confuse him. _

_ They rode hard that day and stopped only to let the horses rest three times before they halted for the night on a plateau with all but no trees and plenty of brush. Here in this part of the country there was rain, though little. They stopped and made camp near a large water hole, seeing the tracks of deer, foxes and other animals. There was one tree that grew over the water hole, and its branches were twisted and gnarled with age, its trunk half in the water. It tilted over the water, making it a wonderful place to sit and look at pond and the sunset. It was a large pond, and Taya suspected it was a spring as the water was cool and clear unlike other water holes that were only fed by rain. It was dusk when they arrived and the water was a relief to them from the burning sun. So once they had unsaddled and watered the horses and allowed them to roll to their hearts content, they picketed them and the group allowed themselves a refreshing swim in the water. _

_ Once everyone was good and soaked and fully refreshed, Sacar and Raya raced to see how much fuel they could acquire for a fire and Sasha set up cooking utensils while Eragon started the fire with the first bits of fuel the two younger teens brought. Once everyone had eaten and was dry, bedrolls were spread out and tired bodies rolled into them and quickly fell asleep. But Taya was not ready to fall asleep. __Firelight flickered on her pale face, causing shadows and patterns to dance across her body and the ground. She sat there for a long time, staring at the flames. She knew such a thing was frowned upon because it left you blind, but flames were such a large part of her life that she couldn't help but watch them, and think. Murtagh was somewhere around… and with him were her beloved _Hljodhr Evarinya_. How many of them were in that army, the same one that was marching on Surdan cities? __What of the Varden? What would they think of her, or do about her? On one side she was the last Dragon Rider, but on the other side she was Galbatorix's daughter. She'd made up her mind talking to Kabarak that the Varden deserved to know immediately who she was and where she stood. But they couldn't trust her and the two knew that. She could be a traitor, like her father. But something was different about Taya. She had no visual traits of her father, looking exactly like her mother. On the inside, she couldn't really tell, but her fathers want for power and control had never sat easy with her. Was it possible there was only her mother inside her? Or had she gotten the little bit of Galbatorix before he went mad? The thought of having anything of Galbatorix in her was unpleasant._

_ All her mother had spoken to her about… the little mentions of the Phyro here and there, the riddles beneath her words. How had she known about Vanira's ability to see glimpses of the future? More, how had she known almost every detail of Vanira's life? How had she known about Arya? How had her meeting with her mother actually happened? Taya knew it had been real, but it seemed too… impossible. _

_ Behind her something rustled and Taya's senses flared out around her. She relaxed as Vanira herself came and sat down beside her. _

**Present**

Finally Vanira stirred and lifted her eyes away from the fire to Taya. Her chestnut hair seemed almost a creamy color in the firelight, her brown eyes deepened in color as she stared at her with a slight smile on her face. Again there was a strange feeling between them, like they'd known one another since the beginning. Taya wondered if it had anything to do with the fact Vanira had seen her in her visions since she was a young child.

"So," Vanira's voice sounded odd in the silence of the night. "I am curious to know what happened to you last night. All I have seen is that even though you'd died, you were still in the future so I knew you weren't going to be gone long. Yet, how is that possible? And though I've learned not to be surprised by much, I do wonder how you know so much about me."

"You're not the only one puzzling over that." The rider cast a glance over at Arya, who was on the other side of the fire from them. Vanira looked where she did and sighed. "You shouldn't mind her. She is one of our proudest elves, much loved and much respected. She _is _a princess and isn't used to people foiling her… besides Galbatorix. She butts heads with you because you two are so much the same. I'm not one to talk much or to tell much, which annoys her constantly. She knows what has happened to me but thinks after ten years I'm overreacting. Ten years isn't really all that long for an elf, though."

"Aye… me being alive… that is enough for her to handle without having to deal with my stubbornness. This part of my story would have been even harder for her to bear. I've told you about my mental prison, the burning glade. In there I saw flashbacks of my life, mostly key-points. To weaken my barrier to the poison Morzan himself, dead of course, haunted the darkest recesses of my mind and taunted me there. Flashback after flashback he'd come to torment until I realized I could fight him." Her eyes glazed over, thinking. "He was the one who let it slip I had three days. He never thought I'd have the strength to run him off or reach out to anyone. He'd drained my energy and when I drove him off I regained it all. Then Galbatorix visited me. Somehow he'd figured out how to get past his own spells and enter my mind. My prison suddenly became his torture chamber and he had at me, trying to emotionally weaken me. He brought Murtagh into my mind as well. Let me say this, it was the strangest thing I have ever felt and probably ever will. Anyways, I told Galbatorix about Morzan which puzzled him and then I realized he'd made one mistake, a big mistake. By entering my mind he'd opened himself to me. So I began drawing power from him and Shruikan, and even Murtagh and Thorn. With enough power I shoved Galbatorix out of my mind and then after a talk with Murtagh him also. That gave me the strength to get my message across to Raya… and someone else I know who needs my help. Then all I could do was wait and hope. I had no sense of time in the burning glade and so didn't know how long it was but suddenly I felt like I was falling and I tried to hold onto a cliff. That failed and my prison was turned into a mountainside. I walked and found the mountains edge and there saw Alagaesia from the view of someone on a dragons back. And who should come up to me but my own mother, Lenya? It was her who told me about you and about Arya trying to heal me. She told me other things, mostly riddles. How she knew all this I don't know and she didn't say, just that I'd know someday. She is the reason why I trust you the way I do and how I know that you've seen me before. She told me I had a choice: to fall off the cliff or stay. I chose to fall and found myself in the woods. So ends my journey."

Vanira was quiet. Then she let out a held breath. "Fascinating!" A funny look lit up her eyes. "The future is a funny thing." The rider nodded, and Vanira looked sharply at her. "I am surprised though, that you have not asked me what happens to you in the future."

Taya frowned, eyeing her. She shook her head, and shivered.

"My future is not something I want to see. If I knew something simple was going to happen to me, knowing about it would take all the fun out of it. If someone was to die, I could easily kill others in an attempt to save the one person. No, I am content not to know what the future has in store for me."

Behind them, Kabarak snorted softly,

_ Nor I, for that matter. Thinking about it makes me shiver as well. Think of what horrors could happen if, like Taya said, we knew our futures and tried to change it_… _Its not a pleasant thought. And perhaps knowing our future would just make us wonder why we are doing what we are doing? Or it would just distract us from things we are supposed to do. _

"He's right." Taya nodded. Rider and dragon saw the shadow pass over Vanira's face as she looked back into the fire.

"You are both very wise to say as much." She said softly. "I once tried to change the future, and my mate suffered for it. I still suffer daily, reminded wherever I turn about the destruction and death I caused among the elves. Only you, Taya and Kabarak, besides Arya, Queen Islanzadi and a few other choice elves know of my… ability. I am far more wary of it now than I was ten years ago, and I know others should be let in on the secret, but until now I never felt the time was right to do so. You two have changed my life considerably."

"I hope that's a good thing." Taya said dryly. Kabarak chuckled, a deep stone-grinding chuckle.

_ I hope so too. And I think that will continue to happen. Already Sasha, Raya and Sacar's lives have been severely altered and affected by our intrusion… but you know better than I do about all that. _

Taya couldn't help but roll her eyes at her partner, and Vanira was smiling.

There was a quiet minute where Taya was thinking of her mother on the mountain, when suddenly a thought popped into her mind and she half turned to Vanira.

"I've got a question. Was your name given to you by your parents or by Myn Astar?"

The question shocked Vanira to the core and she slowly turned her head to stare at Taya in disbelief. "How…?" She whispered. Taya felt herself blush for the first time in… well, months. The thought had been so random she hadn't even thought about the repercussions. Perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to ask…?

"When I said my mother told me about you, I mean she told me _all _about you. Well, most everything at least. She told me about your parents and their decision, about Myn finding you and some of your history, then about his death and how you wandered to Ellesmera and your stay there. Then… about what happened to your mate. She didn't give me all the details about that, although I figured she knew."

It was clear Vanira was speechless. Taya began to get worried when Vanira still hadn't responded and she was about to apologize when Vanira spoke,

"No one else knows about Myn, or who I really am. My name was given to me by Myn Astar, the kindest, most loving man ever to walk this earth. I don't remember my parents' faces, or their names. If they named me, I don't know. I know they are dead, because I would have seen them in Ellesmera or I'd have seen them with my ability. I don't know what happened to them… or why they left me in the forest. I always considered it my destiny to have been abandoned." She turned expressionless, empty eyes on Taya, who had to look away. A single tear ran down the elf's face. "What else do you know, Corsallen?" Vanira whispered. "Tell me, _please._ For fifty-three years I've wondered who I am and why all this happened to me."

Taya faced Vanira fully and put her hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"You are special, Vanira, do you hear? You have a _gift, _and the best thing about you is you know how to use it wisely. Others in your place would have destroyed Alagaesia, but you've held strong. I don't know who your parents were or their names, just that their decision has made all the difference in the world for me and given me a friend I would have never dreamed of. This is what I know: A few generations ago one of your ancestors was a human, and she had the gift of foresight. Not to your extent, I believe, but she had it. You were born looking like a human, and the elves frown on half-elves… they would have thought of you as one. To spare you from criticism and perhaps an early death, your parents made the decision to leave you in the forest and they hoped you'd somehow make it, or someone would find you. A year later, out of grief for what they'd done, they died. You were born with your ancestor's looks and gift. Being an elf strengthened that ability. If Myn hadn't have found you and your parents had kept you, there is little chance you would be here now. Yes, horrible things have happened to you because of this ability, but you've figured out how to live without relying on foresight! Your strong, Vanira Dacoryn. Believe it… I do"

"Thank You." Taya could tell it was all Vanira could say, so she smiled and drew her into a hug. The action shook the elf and it took a minute for her to relax. It had been years since someone had hugged her… ten years.

"A friend is always there to watch your back, Vanira, and its time you had another person to walk beside you. You aren't alone anymore… and you never will be again."

What happens when a person's heart that has been torn into pieces is fitted back together again? Whatever it was, it was what Vanira felt in that moment. And Taya, who knew how much her words had meant to the woman, was happy and finally felt as if she could sleep… without nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone had eaten and they were once again on their way towards Aberon, Taya was bombarded with more questions from Eragon, who wanted to know if she knew anything about the history of the riders, how much she knew about dragons, how much of the ancient language she knew, how much knowledge of magic did she had, and more. She was thankful he didn't randomly ask her if she could fight well. Otherwise she would have him classified under 'total nut case' and forever have thought of him so. For the most part she answered him calmly for the whole morning, only getting frustrated when he asked her how much magic she knew. Perhaps he hadn't seen the spell that had knocked Murtagh over without any problem? She said as much and was satisfied when his ears turned pink and he was quiet for a minute. Only when they stopped for lunch was she able to get away from him and retreat to her family, which she did while breathing a sigh of relief.

Roran had listened to the two eagerly the whole way, and was not disappointed to find that Taya was incredibly patient… though at times he wondered if she was thinking about forcefully shutting his cousin up. Her manner was easy and their conversation never dwindled and her wit had yet to fail even though Eragon's initial questions were enough to bore anyone to tears. Roran wasn't surprised that when she got a chance to get away from Eragon she took it. At lunch, he watched as Vanira went to stand close to the group and he wondered absently if she had adopted the travelers as her own group. It wouldn't surprise him if she had. Vanira had never fit in with Arya and Eragon, as she was opposite in temper, personality and mind than either of them. Roran was too intimidated and annoyed by her to talk, and she must have sensed it because she kept away from him… perhaps that hadn't been the right thing to do. She was nice enough after all, just confounding.

During the morning when Roran hadn't been listening to Eragon question Taya Corsallen, he'd been trying to converse with the other member's of Taya's party. Sasha, who he had never actually been introduced to or had talked to before, he found very opinionated and it was hard to contradict whatever she said but she smiled and laughed a lot in an easy way. She was most interesting to talk to because of the _way _she talked. Her accent, which was undoubtedly picked up from the Dras'leona area, was intriguing. He guessed she would make a wonderful storyteller because she had a knack for describing things in detail, to the point he could see it happening.

Raya, who he had briefly talked to in Dras'leona at the inn, was distracted. Not that it surprised him much, as it was clear she was immovably attached to her sister. But when he was able to hold her attention by asking how she was, she was very polite. Then her attention was back on her sister.

To Sacar he had become very well acquainted, and the two got along very well. The younger boy seemed to enjoy having another guy to talk to, though Roran realized Sacar and Kabarak were close, as the kid would often refer to something Kabarak had said.

Roran had only ever seen Eragon and Saphira as close as they were in their bond, so being introduced to the bond between Taya and Kabarak was a totally knew experience. While Eragon constantly relied on Saphira and hated to be far away from her, Roran quickly found that even though Taya had just come back the two had an incredibly strong bond. They could easily communicate from the ground and the sky as if they were beside one another. They were both also very independent and respected each other's space. It was odd, and different and it left Roran slightly puzzled. His idea of a Rider/Dragon partnership was like a 'one body, two beings' relationship. But Taya and Kabarak, though staying close to that description they seemed to take it to a whole new level, more of a brother/sister relationship.

Yes, the traveler's were an odd sort of group, and Vanira Dacoryn fit in quite well with them. Meaning no slight to Vanira, of course.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As they sat eating a quick lunch, Arya suddenly asked Taya with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I have yet to figure this out, Taya, so if it would not inconvenience you to answer, please do. How did _you _come across Kabarak's egg? It was to my knowledge that Galbatorix had been guarding the egg with much more security as of late, and yet here you are, having stolen and bonded with the last dragon."

There was stony silence in which Roran saw the look that Taya passed to Kabarak. She then replied in a subdued voice whilst turning her head back towards Arya,

"It was chance that I found Kabarak's egg, actually. No, do not look at me like that, Arya. There is much more about me that is not yet known. This is a special subject that must be trodden on easily, like walking on nails. I already knew magic, and a little about Galbatorix and his tactics when I stumbled on the entrance to the passages. Kabarak's egg _was _heavily guarded. By no means did I escape with the egg unscathed and I was extremely lucky to get out of there with my life. What helped me was that Galbatorix wasn't there and Murtagh was… indisposed. I had already planned to escape that night. That plan was carried out swiftly and my efforts to get away were doubled. Yes… I was lucky."

"But why were you in the castle in the first place? You say you were already planning an escape. Were you a prisoner?"

Arya's question, which Eragon had been dying to ask but was loath to, seemed to indeed hit a nerve. Taya's eyes narrowed. "_That _is something you will find out soon enough." Her eyes cautioned Arya not to push her luck. Only half satisfied, Arya nodded. Lunch being over, they swung back into their saddles and from then on there was little enough conversation, except among Taya's group. Roran listened, as Sasha, Raya and sometimes Sacar would trade off telling Taya of their adventures since Dras'leona. Most of the time the story was full of moving across the country, but sometimes it would get very humorous and when they told Taya about their stop in Feinster, Raya slyly looked over at Eragon and said "And you were there too, weren't you Eragon?"

"Aye, and when I saw you I nearly ran into Murtagh and one of his henchmen. Luckily the man didn't look at me when Murtagh called his name; otherwise I would have been in serious trouble. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been for going into the town, and I was wondering if it was really you, Raya."

Taya was smiling easily. "So what was the man's name? Or did you miss it." She said it jokingly, not really expecting an answer. So when Eragon replied, "I did, actually. Murtagh called him 'Kliviyan'." She froze, all color draining from her face. "Are you… positive?" She asked softly, her tone speculative and almost fearful. Eragon nodded, eyeing her.

"Yes, I'm positive. I was right there."

"Blast you, Murtagh, I should have known. You said it plainly in the clearing for me yesterday and I still didn't get it."

Everyone started.

"Wait, what?" Sasha inquired, reining her horse around to Taya, saying what everyone else thought. Taya shook her head.

"I know that man. His name is Weston Kliviyan. He's a major. I've wondered many times since I escaped from Uru'baen what had become of him. Yesterday I asked Murtagh 'Are they safe?' and he replied 'no one is safe'. It's been right under my nose the whole time! He's a part of the army following us. _Perfect_."

This time, no one asked what she really meant by that. Though Eragon was naturally dying to know, he guessed he'd find out… someday. So it surprised everyone when she _continued. _Except they didn't expect what she asked,

"I have a request, Eragon. I know a battle is eminent between Murtagh's army and the Varden. Please, if you see Weston Kliviyan, _please _do not harm him? He is not evil… he is not Murtagh's henchman. He is a good man, and those are hard to come by." She stared at Eragon with such intensity he could do anything but nod. Taya relaxed and smiled slightly, then looked towards Vanira and whispered,

"If he's there, so will everyone else be. It's a trap."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They rode until late evening, when the sun had almost set. Vanira started the fire and everyone else readied his or her bedroll. Supper was quick, as everyone was dead tired. Sacar sat close to Raya by the fire, listening to Taya tell Sasha about the necklace she wore. Anyone and everyone who saw her noticed the emerald gem, and apparently Raya or Sasha had never thought to ask her about it until that night. "I noticed Murtagh had something much the same, the night he was at the inn." Sasha said quietly. Taya paused, then shrugged and nodded. She unfastened the necklace and held it up to the light of the fire.

Sacar's eyes widened, and Raya gave a slight intake of breath as the emerald slowly changed to the deepest ruby. Taya offered no explanation but stared at the ruby with a passion in her eyes as if she was miles away. That was the first time Sacar wondered if there had ever been anything between Taya and Murtagh… something more than anyone had ever guessed.

"Its beautiful." Sasha breathed, touching it. For a second the gem was blocked from the direct light and it immediately changed to emerald, and back to ruby as the light once again hit it.

"How did you make that?" Raya inquired, her green eyes transfixed on the necklace. Sacar was wondering if Taya could hypnotize her sister. Taya grinned and fastened the chain back around her neck, breaking the gems spell on them. "Lots of time, magic, knowledge and reading. I spent probably two weeks working on one, the first one, and my study was cluttered for weeks afterwards. I nearly locked myself in there for a whole three weeks. My _Hljodhr Evarinya,"_ she paused to laugh, "They thought I'd lost my mind."

The little statement caught Eragon and Arya's attention. Previously the two had been deep in conversation, ignoring the group at the fire. Now their eyes were fixed on Taya as if she'd given away a key piece of her history. Taya seemed to realize what she said and she suddenly got uncomfortable.

"_Silent Stars_?" Eragon asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um… yeah. It's a bodyguard unit."

"You said 'my'."

It was clear Eragon would not drop the subject, though Taya dearly wish he would. She noticed the stony edge to his words and she bristled. She didn't feel inclined to say anymore, but when everyone was suddenly looking at her expectantly, with two pairs of hard eyes on her, she sighed angrily,

"Yes, they are 'my'," She emphasized the 'my' and glared up at Eragon, who was almost looking pleased. "_Silent Stars. _My father required me to be 100% protected at all times and that is how the 'Silent Stars' were created. Over the years the unit has grown and they are more my family than bodyguards."

"What happened to them? Why didn't they go with you when you left Uru'baen?"

Taya grinned coolly at Eragon and replied,

"Obviously it would be much harder to conduct an escape for 12 people when the dragon egg was stolen… wouldn't you think? Besides… circumstances were difficult. I have only suspicions as to what became of them."

With that Taya closed her mouth and refused to say another word on the subject and for the rest of the night she sat in brooding silence. No one, even Eragon or Arya ventured to re-engage the subject or even talk to her. Sasha, Raya and Kabarak knew about the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _but never let on they did. The _Hljodhr Evarinya _bodyguardswere a part of Taya's life, and her life was as yet mostly a secret until the time was right for her to reveal who she was and suffer the 'consequences'.

As everyone drifted to sleep, Vanira alone sat by the dying fire.

_ Hljodhr Evarinya_… Silent Stars.

Immediately Vanira was basking in a sunny yard and watched as three little children played there. The door of the big house opened and the black haired woman from previous visions stopped in the doorway, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. A shadow moved behind her and the man with black/gold eyes wrapped his arms around the woman, holding her close and hissed her on the cheek. It was the vision of a happy family

Another sight took over the first, and Vanira saw two walls lined with cells. She walked down the row, seeing and recognizing four of the men and then she came face-to-face with the same woman as before.

The sight switched again, and she was looking down from a great height into a river, foam slashing against the rocks below and angry torrents of water rushing downstream. A figure clung to a rock not far from her, but was knocked back into the white water by the massive force of the river.

_ Vanira's mind was a whirl._

The river changed to a field, and a single man stood there, one arm in a sling and a walking stick in the other. His left leg was set in a walking splint. That would account for why he held the walking stick. On his un-bandaged arm she saw a fierce red mark, and before she could recognize the mark or the man everything one again changed and she saw a young man with blond hair, standing in the midst of battle opposite the imposing figure of Taya Corsallen. Though she wore a helmet, Vanira could tell it was her, not only by the sword in her hand but the way she held herself. The young man looked tortured and he suddenly slashed.

* * *

Two men were sitting together in a tent, one young and the other middle aged. The scene did not move. Their expressions were worried.

* * *

Taya stood before Lady Nasuada in the amphitheater of Aberon, looking as if she would gladly destroy anything and everyone there. The black and gold-eyed young man appeared from behind her, limping and his arm held to his stomach.

* * *

Raya and Sacar stood beside one another, flanked by Sasha, a man Vanira had never seen, and two women who bore a great resemblance to each other and to the blond young man she'd seen earlier. All had drawn swords and were facing an un-seeable foe and Vanira watched as Taya, the black and gold-eyed man and herself joined them. They all looked determined, ready for something.

* * *

Vanira Dacoryn jerked out of her sleep when she heard Raya whisper,

"Vanira?"

It was dawn, and the elf suddenly realized she had fallen asleep sitting by the fire. Yet she didn't feel as if she'd slept at all…

_ Hljodhr Evarinya… Silent Stars…_

"Yes Raya?" She asked quietly, suppressing a shiver. But Raya didn't answer and when Vanira looked over at the girl she found her fast asleep, looking like an angel. Vanira's brow furrowed.

How was she in Raya's dream? The girl hardly knew her… and why had she called out to her, most of all? No one in the camp was awake, even Taya. Vanira stared at the Rider and Kabarak for a long time, thinking about what she'd seen in her sleep. Had it been sleep?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For the rest of the day everyone noticed how quiet Vanira kept, and how her brow was always furrowed in concentration. Raya on inquiry couldn't recall Vanira being in any of her dreams, which left Vanira greatly puzzled. Life was complicated enough with her visions. So why was she so worried if Raya had had a dream about her? Hundreds of questions continued to plague her mind throughout the day and no one dared ask her what was the matter.

Taya was content to leave her friend to herself, yet she too couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her.

That day Roran got his chance to really talk to Taya as he'd wanted to since they'd first met. He learned how old she was, what her mother's name had been, her favorite color, that she admired his bravery for bringing Carvahall's people all the way to Surda and that she loved children. The latter he found out when he told her he was married and that Katrina was expecting. Taya's eyes had lit up with a lovely spark and he now knew the names of two men close to her who she'd watched and helped their children and families grow.

Kell Arder and Sade Feist.

By talking personally with Taya he began to get a better feel for her. She wasn't very silent, though she never interrupted him as he spoke. She kept the conversation going when Roran thought it would falter and Taya talked in a friendly, easy voice that made her easy to converse with. From lunch until supper, lunch being only a 30-minute stop, Roran kept Taya engaged. Sometimes Raya or Sasha would join in the topic, but after a while they would settle back and just listen.

Being accustomed to Eragon fazing out when he was talking to Saphira it startled Roran when Taya said something Kabarak commented on and that she had never shown any sign of fazing out. As the day progressed he realized Taya was _always _talking to Kabarak, but paying the utmost attention to Roran. At supper she was overtaken by Raya and Sasha, so Roran, greatly satisfied with his new acquaintance, ate in silence listening to them chatter away. Sacar, he noticed, looked like he didn't know just what to do, so he too stationed himself by the girls and listened.

Eragon was talking to Saphira, showing he didn't feel _too _much inclination to get to know his fellow rider personally… at least on the outside.

Roran grinned into his food.

Eragon was so curious about Taya he hadn't a clue what to do or say. Then again, Eragon was always curious about people so this didn't surprise Roran at all.

Arya and Vanira were silent, one looking as if she was in great concentration and the other was unreadable. Kabarak was stationed behind Taya, with his magnificent head next to her; She had one hand resting on the top of his head. Kabarak's eyes periodically glanced over at Saphira, who would stare back. The younger dragon would chuckle suddenly, little flames erupting from his nose. He would direct those towards the fire and make it blaze up for an instant. It was a fairly comical sight, especially for someone not a part of the group. No one would think the world was in peril.

The next few days went by quickly. As everyone knew Murtagh was on the march and the Varden needed all the time they could get to prepare, they rode swiftly with short breaks for themselves and the horses. Tempers began to shorten as they came closer and closer to Aberon, and soon no one seemed inclined to talk at all. The constant beating of the sun and hours in the saddle was draining their energy, and this they tried to preserve for their entrance into the capitol.

It took them a week to get to the gates of Aberon. The strangers had no idea what to expect, and emotions were suddenly jittery and excited. Raya and Sacar were practically bouncing in their saddles, eager to finally be able to sleep in a bed or even sit down at a table. Sasha looked over at Taya. Throughout the excitement of the younger teenagers Taya kept mostly silent. Lately she'd been wondering more frequently how the Varden would take her appearance… _and _her heritage.

"What are you thinking, Taya?" Vanira asked, drawing her horse up next to Chester. Aberon glistened only two miles from their position and they had stopped to gather their wits, or what was left of them.

Taya narrowed her eyes towards the city.

"Will they except me for who I am or fear me because of my father?"

"The Varden are caught in a hard spot, the Surdan's with them. You and Kabarak will give them new hope… but it may take them a while to respect _you_ for you. Many things in Alagaesia have changed in a short amount of time, and things will continue to change as time progresses forward. No matter what the Varden think or say, I'll stand by you." She paused, "Someone will be told to explore your mind, and I doubt it will be me. More likely Eragon or Arya… anything that would need to be kept secret should be put away behind bars. They would not dare enter a dragon's mind."

Taya nodded. She'd known that it was inevitable that her mind would be searched and she and Kabarak had already put away the things they deemed necessary. She had also talked to the rest of her group of this, and had taught Sacar how to shield his mind and hide his thoughts and other such mental things.

"I have a plan you may like. It involves yours and Kabarak's entrance into the city."

Taya frowned and looked over at her, and seeing her friend's expression she mused, "What is that twinkle in your eye, Dacoryn?" "You'll like it. I think its very you." "Cut to the chase. Tell me!"

Vanira smiled mischievously.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	41. Enter My World

**Well, I know I'm not the only one going "Finally!" Sorry it has taken me ages to get this up! I hope it is worth the wait!**

**And thanks to all you people who told me to get crackin'! It helped me get my act together and type type type! So here is my holiday week update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Christopher Paolini's. **

* * *

Chapter 41: Enter My World

After Vanira told Taya and Kabarak her idea, the three immediately put it into action. To do it they needed the cooperation of the whole group so as not to let something slip infront of Nasuada. At first Arya was against the idea, but as everyone else agreed to go along with the plan she grudgingly did so as well. So Saphira and Kabarak shot like arrows into the sky and the horseback riders rode swiftly towards the city. A caravan was travelling on the road and was being guarded by at least two dozen or more ferocious looking black skinned men.

_So, Nasuada did earn the loyalty of the nomads. _Taya commented to Kabarak as they passed the caravan. The dragon could see the group through their mind link and asked,

_Are they Nomadi?_

The rider shook her head.

_No, at least I don't think so. Nomadi rarely leave their homes and settlements, especially not for other peoples' wars. _

_But with Alagaesia itself at stake, does this war not include them too?_

_We would like to think so. But Nomadi…Galbatorix would have a hard time even locating them. Xackzan said the Nomadi construct their homes to look like the desert and are mostly build on the sides of hills. He said the homes blend in better that way and it would be almost impossible to see them from the sky._

_What if say, Murtagh, flew over without any warning?_

_They'd have a warning. Their sentries on the hills would see Murtagh with enough time for the people to go inside or blend in. They've lived in the desert through the fall of the Riders and before. _

_So, back to them not fighting in the war. Do they want the war to wage on their borders and possibly cross them?_

_If the war crosses their b__orders, we will know it. As long as a war does not directly affect them, they will remain unaffected and invisible… unless someone can draw them out to fight for freedom, for a time without the possibility of death._

_How quaint. _Kabarak chuckled darkly.

_Yes. I got lucky with Xackzan. His loyalty is worth more than gold to me… not just because he's a Nomadi, but because he's steady but he had a feeling his people were doing the wrong thing by hiding. He went adventuring, accidentaly walking right into Galbatorix's hands. Galbatorix was so surprised and thought he'd caught a prize and tried to turn Xackzan over to his side. Except Xackzan already had the feeling Galbatorix was evil. You see, Xackzan was not taught much about the outside world from the Nomadi settlements and so really didn't know what was good and evil except for the nagging feeling in his mind, which he rightly chose to listen too. So Galbatorix was left without a connection to the Nomadi people and had no use for Xackzan… then I came along._

_He has an interesting history._

_That he does…_

_So if he and your other bodyguards are apart of Murtagh's army, we will encounter them… while fighting. That's inevitable. Some could lose their lives, killed by the people we are about to pledge our lives to._

_My life and yours are not for someone to hold in the palms of their hands. We control our own fate, and my loyalty has already been pledged to my family long before the Varden._

They entered the city infront of the caravan and their group was drawing many looks from the people entering and exiting the city.

"Shadeslayer!" Somone cried as they walked down a street towards the towering castle and the cry was taken up by more and more people on the road until the air was filled with shouts of welcome. Chester tucked his head and snorted. The whites of his eyes showed and he began to prance. He was used to shouting crowds, so Taya leaned forward and looked into his eye,

"Show off." She growled.

She couldn't help but smile as peoples eyes strayed to her and they did a double take. Some people she saw pointed towards her and whispered to one another. Raya looked slightly uncomfortable and looked forward at her sister. Taya looked back over her shoulder at her and there was a wide smile on her face. Her green eyes danced with mischief and she chuckled. Raya had never seen her sister look so elegant and so easy. They passed by the guards of the castle, catching their awed and even skeptical looks and then stable hands came running to hold their horses for them. Apparently someone had run to the castle or been told of their arrival, as there was a little party standing in the shade of an awning over the entrance to the castle. It was a tent of sorts, and Taya's eyes caught on the clothes the party wore… and the circlet adorning one mans head.

_Wow, I am honored that King Orrin himself would come to meet us… that must mean the lady beside him is Lady Nasuada._

_This makes our plan a little easier, doesn't it?._

The party stayed where they were and the group rode forward and stopped a few feet in front of them. Taya's eyes were fixed on the dark skinned woman in the flowing purple gown. Her dark hair was pulled up onto her head and a few elegantly twirled pieces of hair hung around her face. She first watched Eragon dismount, then her eyes swept over the others and locked with Taya's. Raya slid off from behind Taya, and only then did Taya break eye contact. Chester snorted as she dismounted, and she held onto his reins. A stable hand immediately jumped forward to take Eragon's horse, and started to lead him away along with Arya's mount. A tall young man walked over to Taya, who handed him Chester's reins.

"His name is Chester. Treat him well, and he will treat you with respect." She said this quietly, and the young man nodded, carefully letting the magnificent black horse sniff his hand. Then he took Sacar's reins, eyeing Shacour appreciativley. When all the horses had been taken to the stables, Taya turned to watch as Eragon went and knelt on one knee before Nasuada.

"Welcome back to Aberon, Eragon, Arya, Roran and Vanira. We have sorely missed you here. We were beginning to worry, for you and for us. If Galbatorix had struck while you were away we would have stood no chance." Her eyes did not return to any of the strangers, but instead looked to her own people and it was Eragon who replied.

"We realize that, milady, but if we had not sidetracked we would have lost something that we have only dreamed of. And doing so we also have intelligence about an army under Murtagh's command and that he is on his way here, through Surda."

By the looks on the noble party's faces Taya saw that they already knew this, but Nasuada looked pleased. They knew what was going on and were not ignorant of what was at stake.

"Thank you, Eragon. As it seems, we have a man here who encountered men of that army. He arrived here four days ago on a very weary horse to warn us. But any new information you can tell us will be invaluable."

Taya's eyes had wandered over the members of the party. They were a striking group, as Kabarak pointed out to her. There must have been twenty-five people there, not all human. There was a massive Kull Ram standing behind Nasuada, and lined on one side were four other Kull and Urgals. There were six dwarves by what Taya could see and three elves. The rest were human, except for one. Off to one side there stood a middle aged looking woman with curly hair. She carried a basket and a knife attached to her belt, but the thing that caught Taya's attention was the black haired werecat that stood beside her with its long tail curled around her leg.

_A werecat… I never thought I'd meet one, or even see one. _Taya stood in awe at the creature, her mind flashing back in time.

**FLASHBACK**

The two were playing in Queen Lenya's spacious room, supervised by the queen herself and her maid. The two women were sitting on the bed watching and laughing as the children roughhoused on the floor, toppling each other over every few seconds. It was their favorite thing to do. Toys could hardly hold their attention unless it was a wooden sword or anything related to fighting. They were big into play-acting and would constantly be arming themselves for makebelieve battles where the two would save the world and kill the bad guys.

Eight year old Taya flopped onto the lush couch while the almost nine year old Murtagh fell onto the soft rug they'd been playing on. They were grinning at each other, having come to the inevitable stalemate.

"Well, since you two are finished attacking one another would you like me to read a story?" the Queen asked, getting up and walking towards the bookshelf.

"Aww, _mom! _We've read _those _books _thousands _of times! Could you tell us one of your stories instead?" "Yeah! Please, Miss Lenya? Your stories are _so _cool." Murtagh pleaded with his best friend and the two accomplished the cutest puppy-dog faces that made the Queen double back, chuckling. She sat down next to Taya, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, what will it be this time? The… Notorious Werecat or the Riders of Coval Maunt?"

As Murtagh pondered his two options, Taya looked up at her mother.

"I'd like to meet a werecat." "Really?" Her friend asked incredulously, "_Why_?"

"Yeah! Werecats are so _mysterious!_ They are shift-shapers… _shape-shifters." _Taya flushed red and Murtagh fell over backwards with laughter at her verbal mistake.

"_Hey," _Taya growled at him, and then continued huffily. "Werecats are so _rare_, it'd be luck if you met one. I've heard they usually only talk to people they like and sometimes they give them advice… and that you should always follow a werecats advice. I think it would be cool to meet something _that _mysterious."

"Yeah, mysteriouslike _you!"_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?_"_

"Nothin'." Murtagh grinned, and Taya norrowed her eyes at him and pounced. So story time was delayed by another wrestling bout…

**END**

Taya smiled to herself. That was something long ago and dear to her heart. She had many such memories, all before the age of twelve when her life came crashing down on her after her mother's death… then her life was haunted by shadows and lies, with nightmares and demons.

She supressed a shiver, and went back to observing the party. They were all armed for battle, carrying among them an assortment of weapons; Axes, shields, swords, daggers, clubs, spears, knives. As she was examining the weapons Taya did not notice the looks many of the party were giving her. She held her head high, walked with a smooth grace and stood alert before them. She could not have known in what manner her appearance touched them, because to them she was queenly. If she had worn a crown and held a sign they could not have noticed her more.

Taya's eyes strayed back to Nasuada, who was conversing with Eragon, Arya and Roran. Vanira stood away from them, showing that she was not really a part of their group. The leader of the Varden was very poised and she, like Taya, commanded respect from anyone who set eyes on her. She could be fierce but she could also be kind and gentle. So a leader should be and all these she was. She was the only one of the party who openly wore no weapon, trusting her bodyguards to protect her and if need be she could reach for the hidden dagger in the folds of her dress.

Behind Taya, Raya was feeling self-confident. She'd never seen such people as these men and women before at this close of range, and even Taya with her radiating assurance couldn't dampen the chils running up and down her spine. Looking over at Sacar she realized he felt the same way. His face was paler than usual and when he noticed she was looking at him he tried to smile and Raya mimicked him. But she felt better. She wasn't alone in her feelings of anxiety… but then she was never alone anymore. But her fear wasn't just for herself, but for Taya… not something usually associated with her sister. Raya was scared of what the Varden would think of her, when they found out about who their father was. Raya wasn't really worried about herself regarding that fact; she'd never known her father and hadn't even known who he was until a few months earlier. Taya on the other hand…

Nasuada turned her attention to the four strangers, three girls and one boy. Two of the women had red-gold hair and green eyes, the other woman honey blond hair and dark eyes. The boy had dark brown almost black hair and very dark eyes, either black or brown. All were armed. How much did Eragon trust them? The older red-gold haired woman Nasuada guessed was their leader, because she looked it. She was far paler than the others and Nasuada noticed her slight body and how her skin was drawn tightly over her bones. Was that on purpose? She looked weary, with noticeable dark circles under her eyes. Despite her emaciated figure she stood tall and queenly, and yet something in her face warned Nasuada. What was it about this stranger that made her cautious? Who was this woman, and how had Eragon and the others found her? As yet there had been no explanation as to their presence except Eragon's cryptic comment.

The younger girl stood close to the older and their features were so similar Nasuada was positive they were sisters. The girl looked slightly uncomfortable and her green eyes kept flashing between Nasuada and her sister, as if worried.

The boy she was startled to realize was the spitting image of Siranus Liastrin, just younger and and with different eyes. Was this boy his son? Nasuada was startled to realize he must be. Siranus had told her his son was missing… so how had he come to be with this group?

He stood close to the youngest girl, and they exchanged a small, hesitant smile. Kindred spirits, it seemed. They were both uncomfortable and worried.

The blond woman stood tall beside their leader, her facial expression unreadable. She watched the others almost protectivly, most of all the woman beside her. Her fawn brown eyes hardly strayed away from her companions. Nasuada looked back at the supposed leader. Were they expecting something?

"Welcome to Surda's capitol. You are strangers to this place, I presume?"

They all nodded. Nasuada had expected a worded answer, so when she received none she was surprised and skeptical. Pushing the feeling aside she continued easily,

"I am Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden." She waited again for another moment and was about to continue when the groups leader finally spoke. When she did, Nasuada shivered. Her voice was calm, and the authority in her voice did not go unnoticed. Nasuada listened acutely to her carefully spoken words, and again the two women held each others eyes. Her eyes unsettled Nasuada somehow. Those green orbs held a sort of pain that she could not understand and it made her want to know the woman who stood before her so calmly, but it also made her doubly cautious.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to be here, Lady Nasuada." Her calm voice was like rain… smooth. Her eyes were soft, full of fire and sincerity. Was she wrong to be wary of her? No, she decided. But Nasuada decided she didn't have to mistrust her.

"My name is Taya Corsallen, and this is my sister, Raya, my cousin Sasha Tatanya and our friend and companion Sacar Liastrin." She nodded to each in turn as she said their names and they all inclined their heads. "We have all travelled far and through many dangers to stand before you, Lady Nasuada, and we have a great hope that we may be able to aid the Varden in their fight against Galbatorix."

_Taya Corsallen… _

"Again, welcome. May I introduce you to King Orrin of Surda?" Orrin inclined his head to the group, who did likewise.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Orrin." Corsallen nodded, looking into the king's eyes for the briefest moment before turning her attention back to Nasuada.

"Likewise, Lady Corsallen." Orrin said softly, the contact of Corsallen's eyes striking a deep curiosity within him.

"You say you have traveled far, Lady Corsallen. Where do you come from?" Nasuada, who had realized her and King Orrin and automatically without thinking had called her 'Lady' Corsallen, needed to know now more than ever who this woman was, where she came from and how she came to be here.

"I myself come from Uru'baen, and Raya was born there but lived in Dras'leona with my cousin Sasha and her family for most of her life."

That piece of information threw Nasuada a loop. They were sisters, but they'd grown up apart from one another? "How is it that Raya came to live in Dras'leona instead of in Uru'baen?"

"I was kidnapped, Lady Nasuada, when I was three. I was moved around a lot until I finally stopped in Dras'leona and my uncle took me in, without any of us knowing the connection between us. I've lived in Dras'leona since I was eight, and Taya found me only months ago there and she had the luck of finding out who I was."

The Varden leader turned her eyes to Raya Corsallen. The young girl blushed when everyone looked at her, but held her ground, though shakily, as she spoke. She apparently wasn't one to let others talk around her, which showed she wasn't all too shy. She had enough independence to talk and think for herself… but if she was kidnapped and had been moved around that meant she had been a slave. Nasuada's eyes drifted down Raya's arm but found no brand, no mark of slavery or even a brace to show she was free. So what had happened? No slave master would leave a slave unbranded lest he or she escaped.

The Corsallen's offered no explanation and Nasuada did not ask, though she dearly wanted too. Instead she turned her attention to Sacar Liastrin and smiled warmly at the teenager.

"Your father and Uncle are here, young Sacar."

The teen's eyes brightened and he looked to Raya Corsallen and they both grinned at each other, happiness radiating off of them before he reverted his eyes back to Nasuada. "Are they alright?" He asked, his tenor voice quivering slightly.

"They are both safe and sound. Your father has been here for almost three weeks, and he has a very interesting story to tell." Nasuada's eyes flashed to Taya and back to Sacar. Taya cought the movement and wondered. "He only mentioned you once and that was to say that you were missing." Her eyes flashed back to the elder Corsallen, who merely shrugged and replied,

"I was not a part of the decision to bring him with us, so please, do not look at me."

"It was me." Raya nodded, realizing suddenly what Nasuada had meant. "Mr. Liastrin asked me to take Sacar with us and I agreed. We didn't _kidnap _him, if that is what you were thinking." She scoffed slightly. "Of _course _Sacar was missing. Mr. Liastrin didn't know where he was in Alagaesia. He also had no idea if we would make it to the Varden. To add to that, we didn't know if we would make it either."

Nasuada looked to Taya, who found it amusing the Varden leader kept looking at her. Actually, it was kind of unsettling…

"I was dying, Lady Nasuada." She said quietly, reading the Varden leader's expression again.

The air around them stilled, and all eyes that were not already on Taya were now fastened to her. Again Nasuada took in Taya's appearance, this time from a new angle. Living hell, that's what it looked like she had been through.

It was King Orrin who asked the question, his voice sounding odd in the stillness.

"If you were dying, then, Lady Corsallen, how are you alive and standing here now?"

"Luck, magic and perseverance is how, King Orrin. I was lucky enough that my cousin met up with Eragon in Dauth and that Arya was with him. She used magic to counter the poison running through my veins, and I was too darn stubborn to die."

"You were poisoned? By whom? And why?"

"I was poisoned, yes. By my father." Taya took in a deep breath… it was hard to do so. Fear knotted her stomach but she let the breath out slowly, pushing down the feeling.

_Here it comes… "_Why? Because he did not want me to ever make it to the Varden to aid you. He would rather see me dead than on your side… and he nearly succeeded in killing me. You will ask me 'how could he do such a thing to his daughter?' Not all father's are lovable to their children… we all know someone who has had a hard childhood due to such a thing. My father is evil, but he also knew that if I made it here alive his plans would be compromised and he would be without the advantage again. I had stolen his most prized possession and escaped intact, something he had deemed impossible. So he made a plan to kill me and re-acquire his possession. That plan failed, barely."

No one moved in the outside air. Nasuada's heart was beating wildly against her chest, and she began to fit the pieces together. _Most precious possesion… escaped… we all know someone who has had a hard childhood due to such a thing… _Murtagh_… My father is evil._

Sasha looked over at her cousin, noticing how calm she looked on the outside. Even though her greatest secret was about to be revealed to these people she looked like she had just told them the sky was blue. But Sasha was not fooled. Her cousin knew how important of an impression she needed to make on these people, and the only way to do it was to be dramatic…

"I would like to introduce you all to someone; someone special and someone who has and will continue to change the balance of the world and the tide of the war."

_Kabara, Saphira. _She projected towards the sky, and in response there was a faint roar from high above. Someone in the guard along the castle walls yelled and pointed towards the heavens, causing everyone to look up to see the two forms shooting through the sky growing larger and larger.

They flew side by side, to let no one think Saphira was chasing Kabarak or vise versa. It was incredible to see two such powerful animals diving towards the earth… and just a little bit scary.

_Taya Taya Taya. "I" will be the one to change the tide of the war? What happened to you? You are as much in this as I am._

_Of course Kabarak, but you are the last dragon, after all. You're special._

_Thank you, but you cannot hand off all the credit to me. YOU are the last Dragon Rider, _my _rider no less, and you are just as or more special than I am. I refuse to continue this conversation because I know how much you hate it when you lose an argument._

_Kabarak!_

_We will change the tide of the war _together, as one, _Taya._

_That was a little hard to tell these people Kabarak… but thanks. _She grinned up at him, though he was still a ways off. _Together as one._

The Varden leader stared in awe as the two dragons, emerald and sapphire, landed in the courtyard behind the travelers. All eyes locked on the magnificent emerald dragon that flared its wings before folding them on his back as he settled to the ground beside Saphira.

The possibilty of the last dragon having hatched was astonishing, and slightly disheartening because one of these four strangers was obviously the rider. Nasuada had a firm guess on who of these four was the last dragon's rider. She bowed her head to the dragon and said

"Welcome, Dragon. Your presence here is… well, I cannot express how happy I am that you are here. I speak on behalf of the Varden and I am sure for the Surdan's as well when I say welcome to Surda's capitol."

If Kabarak could have cocked an eyebrow, he would have. But instead he dipped his head in reply.

_Greetings, Lady Nasuada of the Varden. I am Kabarak Authamir, the partner of Taya Corsallen. We are both honored to finally be here and request that we may take refuge amongst your people from Galbatorix, whom we have been evading. Our journey here has been hard and full of trials._

Nasuada nodded and turned to Taya.

"We would be honored Lady Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir, to house you and your companions amongst the Varden. And I ask now, would you join in the Varden's fight against Galbatorix?" She held her breath.

_Now? _Kabarak asked Taya, his voice in her mind soothing against her rising fear.

_Now. _She agreed nonetheless and she took in a deep gulp of air and stared Nasuada in the eyes. "I speak for Kabarak, my companions and myself when I say that we would be honored to take up arms with the Varden against Galbatorix…"

Nasuada's heart seemed to take a leap of joy. This was what Eragon had meant; this is what they had only dreamed of. The last dragon and rider on _their _side! It seemed too good to be true… and it was.

"But before you accept me for who I am, I have a story to tell. It is the story of who I am. It is not often people know my name, and it is even rarer when they know much about me. Please, all of you listen with open ears and open hearts and then make your decision. I have been presecuted, tortured and almost murdered because of who I am, and I mean it when I say I have almost more reason in the world to want Galbatorix dethroned and dead." When she finished speaking she looked over at Eragon, and the male rider met her eyes and saw in those emerald pools that true sincerity Nasuada had seen earlier and even a certain sadness. She turned her eyes away from Eragon to look from Nasuada to every other man and woman in the courtyard.

"My story begins on a night 21 years ago. My mother, whose name was Lenya Corsan, was kidnapped off the streets of Uru'baen and taken to the castle. There she was taken to a man who had been searching for a wife and the moment he saw my mother it was clear she was the one. Two years later I was born, but I was supposed to be a son, every man's wish. Three years later, my sister Raya was born secretly in Gil'ead and given over to my mother's personal maid who had just days before lost a child. I knew nothing of Raya's existence until roughly two months ago. Three years after Raya's birth she was kidnapped and never seen again.

I lived like a princess, but never was close to my father. He was kind to me of course, when I was young but he always resented the fact I was not a son. My best friend was a young boy who was in sort of the same predicament as I was. We were very much the same in personality and we thought much alike.

Approximately two years after Raya's kidnapping my mother started supplying the Varden with information about Galbatorix and the Empire's dealings." Nasuada frowned and looked over at King Orrin, who raised both his eyes brows. Taya continued on.

"Again, for my safety, I knew nothing. All I knew was that my mother seemed happier, so I was happy… for a little while. Four years later my life fell apart. One of my mothers' letters had been intercepted and relayed back to Galbatorix. My mother found this out and the fact the King was planning on having her executed for her treachery. Now, I only know all this because my mother wrote a letter for me explaining all these things and put it somewhere no one would guess to look except me. A few days after she gave me the letter she was found stabbed to death with no evidence pointing as to who the murderer was. My father was furious for days, but never really tried to find the killer, and I had a feeling I knew who it was. I never read my mother's letter until I turned 18. From the point of my mother's murder when I was 13 to now, I have pushed myself to learn the Ancient Language and magic, knowing I had the talent to learn the latter. When I turned 18 my father's eyes finally turned towards me and I knew it was time to run. So I planned my escape with the help of a group of friends, though they didn't know what my preparations where for. The night of my escape was the night Galbatorix was in Dras'leona and Murtagh was… out of the picture. My father was away, so I had a clear take off. During my escape, I literally stumbled onto the entrance of the egg chamber and had to battle it out with Galbatorix's guards, magical traps and other such things before I made it to the egg and then I decided why not deal a heavy blow to Galbatorix and take the egg?

After that I was away with no pursuit behind me until morning.

I entered Dras'leona a day or two after the King had left, and found my cousin and my sister there. Then Kabarak hatched… I had never dreamed or expected to become a rider. For a month I was able to hide my wherabouts, but as I was missing my father knew it was I who had stolen the egg and he somehow figured out where I was and Murtagh was sent with a poison to kill me and bring back the egg.

So it happened. He poisoned me, but could find no trace of the egg. My cousin, sister and Kabarak left with me the next day, and there was no doubt in their minds that I was dying. Their only hope was to get me to the Varden. They picked up Sacar in Feinster and four days from Dauth I managed to tell Raya my time would expire in three days. We were outside the city on the fourth night and I had somehow managaed to hold onto a little string of life. Then Sasha brought Eragon and the others back with her from the city, and luckily Arya knew something about the poison and its cure, otherwise I _would _be dead. I had been poisoned with _Corsent Solenta_, if any of you know what that is. My strength had already left me, but Arya's magic had a queer affect on me. I stopped breathing, my heart stopped beating, and they thought, rightly, I was dead. So did I for that matter. The next morning I was alive enough to fight Murtagh, who had been sent to bring my dead body back to the castle. He could not do so."

"So, my father was behind my near death. He was able to have Murtagh poison me and later come find me to bring what was left of me back to the castle. If all this does not show how evil my father is, I do not know what will, except his destruction of hundreds of thousands of lives."

The silence when she finished speaking was eerie, and everyone in the courtyard besides those of Taya's own party began to realize that they were now afraid of the noble lady before them, the lady who was the last dragon rider.

Taya Corsallen's eyes were sad as she looked at Nasuada, who looked back at her in horrified fascination.

"Yes, Lady Nasuada. My mother was the forced Queen of Alagaesia, my best friend was Murtagh, Morzansson… and my father is Galbatorix."

_

* * *

_

_They must've reached the Varden by now._

The young man squeezed his eyes shut against the glaring sun. It was mid afternoon; the hottest time of the day and he was marching a thousand men across a vast expanse of desert. His men were exhausted and he knew at any moment Captain Di'Acor would be riding up to him and tell him they needed to stop.

_Might as well save him the trouble. _He thought to himself grimly and lifted his hand in the halt position and barked out his order to the awaiting men.

"Halt! Set up the tents and take care for the animals. We'll need them yet. This is where we will stop." His position was good, but there was no water. This he had to fix quickly. There hadn't been water for a good many miles so he decided he'd use a trick he'd learned long ago, in what seemed like a whole different world.

His orders were passed down among the ranks of men, and he could not have known how relieved they were to finally stop. There was a smell of stale sweat and sweaty horses and exhaustion practically radiated through the ranks. Murtagh cursed softly as he sat on his horse watching men dismount with eagerness. He would have to delay a while, to let them all rest. Man and animal alike could not go on any longer like this. Murtagh himself felt game to go another hundred miles, but he had his own reason for feeling that way. He walked his horse away from the army and dismounted. He half knelt on the ground and dug a small hole. Laying his hand over the hole he used magic to delve deep into the earth to find water.

He found it and satisfied at his find, he made his hole into a trench and let gallons of cold, clear water seep into it so man and animal could get plenty of water and fill their canteens. Nodding to himself he let his horse lower its head to drink and he put his hand on the horse's shoulder and watched a rider break away from the ranks of soldiers and make his way towards him. The black charger had a spring in its step, something almost none of the other horses in the ranks had, and Murtagh couldn't help but wonder at horse and rider.

_So much for saving him the trouble. _He thought.

Captain Melcar Di'Acor, handsome, black haired and bright eyed nodded to Murtagh as he dismounted. The black horse walked forward eagerly and shoved its nose into the water, playing in it before he drank deeply.

"Nice handy work. This will brighten everyone's mood. You might as well make a pond and you'll have the whole lot of them converted. Stopping was a good call, Murtagh."

The Dragon Rider just nodded. Melcar Di'Acor's presence brought back memories. It was like this every time he looked at the man who had been so much apart of Taya Corsallen's life. Thinking of Taya made him think of the situation he found himself in; A thousand men against a Varden city, with Eragon and a group of elves to fight with the enemy. Yes Murtagh was with the army, but what about Taya? She was the unwanted wild card in the deadly poker game. Somewhere out there far ahead of him she was alive and probably trying to figure out what he would do next. Or she already knew what he was going to do.

What would Nasuada and King Orrin's responses be to learning she was the daughter of Galbtaorix? If the Varden had reacted so harshly in the beginning to him being Morzan's son he cold only imagine how they'd react to Taya's heritage. Maybe that was what Galbatorix was counting on.

Another black spot on his horizon was the dragon egg. Where was it? Taya hadn't had it in Dras'leona but he was possitive she had been the one to steal it. The search for a Varden spy had come up fruitless, which meant unless there had been an elf in the castle or the egg had just gotten up and rolled away, Taya _had _to have taken it. If she did have it, that would gain her leverage with the Varden.

_What if the egg had hatched… _the idea was sudden and the very thought sent a chill down his spine. Who had it hatched for? Taya?

He froze, staring at the shimmering water without seeing it. If _Taya _was the last dragon rider, he and Galbatorix would have to change their tactics. She knew too much about their strategies and Murtagh's defeat at her hands by magic had made Galbatorix furious. What was more was that she had defeated him after nearly dying… after coming back from the void.

How had she done that?

"_Though my heart stopped beating, I was never gone."_

Her voice, so clear and full of feeling, echoed through his mind.

_Murtagh._ Thorn's voice broke into his thoughts. The rider jerked and looked up into the intense black and gold eyes of Melcar Di'Acor. The Captain was cocking an eyebrow at him, and his horse has finished taking a drink and was standing quietly beside its master, swishing its tail.

_You need to stop that. Your thoughts of Taya are dangerous for all of us, most of all you._

"So," Melcar mused. "How long are we staying here, milord?"

"We'll leave in the morning, at sunrise. The men and horses need a good days rest. Lithgow will still be there."

"Good." The other man said and walked away without another word. Murtagh watched with a frown as the captain whistled to one of the officers and started conversing with him in low tones.

_What's got him in a fix?_

_I think he knows. I think he knows it was Taya you went after. And I think he realizes that our new orders are meant to wipe them out._

Reverting back to the first topic Murtagh said_, Thorn, I can't get her memory out of my head. She's haunting me… her face in Dras'leona most of all. The look she gave me, so accusing yet so understanding is enough to send a shiver down my back. And all those other strange happenings back at the castle? She told me once that she does a good job of haunting those who have crossed her… and now I realize she was right. I crossed her many times and will never forget it._

The dragon was silent for a long time, and Murtagh turned his horse away from the water hole as soldiers began leading their horses to the inviting water.

When Thorn did reply, his words were carefully chosen. He more than anybody knew how rocky the ground he was treading on was.

_Nothing is simple with Taya. We know that. There is something about her that attracts intricacy, and there is always something else going on that has to do with a carefully laid out plan. She is not a normal young woman, Murtagh. Her life has not allowed her to be. Remember that._

Melcar's order was sweeping quickly through the camp and as Murtagh headed quickly to the outskirts of the camp he caught sight of Weston Kliviyan, Larel Katzia and Larton Zax of the _Hljodhr Evarinya _helping each other pitch their tents close together. He watched them for a minute before he realized that none of those three men were in their proper contingents. Angrily he started walking towards them and then he froze when he heard the soft greeting from behind him.

"Hello, Murtagh."

He turned around. Like everyone else, her tanned face and black clothes were coated in dust and sweat, and her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a dark green bandana over her head to keep her bangs out of her eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the desert light.

"Ayda." He acknowledged, unable to take his eyes off her. Her stance was easy, with her hands on her hips and an almost ironic look on her face. Her sword was buckled to her hip with a belt he vaguely remembered having seen Melcar give her, and her v-neck black shirt revealed the leather necklace and silver/diamond ring that claimed Ayda for who she was.

Murtagh was always astonished by how hard a woman she really was and how far she had come from being the girl she had been to the woman she was now. Now she was a fighter, someone who would walk beside you and not behind. Yes she was a woman, and she did a man's job most of the time, but she knew who and what she was and didn't enforce the fact she was a lieutenant. Also hooked on the leather necklace was another ring… an engagement ring.

Her deep grey eyes seemed to pierce him, like she knew what he was thinking. Since the beginning she had been good at reading peoples' facial expressions, even when they tried to keep their expressions blank. Shaking her head slightly and smiling, she looked like an angel.

"How are you Murtagh?"

When was the last time someone asked him how he was? Had it been Taya, when he had arrived back in Uru'baen from the battle of the Burning Plains?

"I'm alright." After a pause he asked, "And you?"

"I am fine, thank you. Melcar said we were stopping for the night?"

He nodded. "He was right. Everyone needs a rest. We'll get to our destination eventually." "I'm glad… that we are stopping, that is. Murtagh, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Is now a good time?" For an instant he considered saying no but he quickly changed his mind. "Sure, now is as good as a time as any. What's on your mind?" Why did it feel so awkward to talk to her?

"A lot of things are on my mind, but the main thing is the men in this army, if that is what you would call our little contingent of humans and horses. Murtagh, there are _good _men here, men who have no reason to be here. This… this _mission's purpose _is to kill us all! I know you know this as well as I do, that most of the men with questionable loyalties to the king are here, on a death march to Lithgow where we will be struck down without really dealing a blow to the Varden and Surdan's instead of invading Aberon in secret like we'd planned. They all know it, Murtagh, I've talked to dozens of them.

Murtagh, a thousand men are marching to their deaths, knowing it. Are you choosing to look away as good men are slaughtered? When the fight starts, will you really fight with us or will you run and let us be wiped out, like we are supposed to be?"

"I wouldn't do that."

She laughed. "And what makes you think I believe you?"

He stared at her, watching as her eyes hardened and her easy stance gave way to coiled tension. Her words struck him like a blow, and she watched as he seemed to stagger back. In her eyes there was no mercy, and in those stormcloud grey eyes Murtagh was suddenly seeing a red headed woman in a maroon ballgown staring at him from a moss covered balcony as he strapped on his sword and walked away.

"It's not them, the Varden, doing the killing now, Murtagh." Her voice was low and it resonated through his mind. "Don't make the situation worse than it is already. Galbatorix is at the helm."

His skin crawled and he couldn't help but shudder. Despite the oppressive heat he felt cold inside.

"It's because the whole unit is here, isn't it, Murtagh? A thousand lives for 11, in revenge for the humiliation caused by a single, powerful woman who now holds the fate of the world in her hands? We are ordered on a suicide mission because we, the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _are here. One swift strike and we would be eliminated forever. It would provoke her to retaliate… oh the sweetness of revenge."

He was staring at a transformed woman now. A woman whose heart could not be touched by any word he could now speak. He made to turn away, but her icy cold tone stopped him.

"Don't you dare turn around." He looked back at her, catching how her soft voice seemed to quiver. "I am not finished."

"What else is there to say?" He was surprised at how cold his own voice sounded.

"That before this mission is done, one man in particular will die. Sen Karees picked the wrong woman to mess with when he started hounding Taya, Murtagh. She is not a woman to be crossed... you should know."

He turned and swiftly walked away.

"We will live through this, Murtagh." He paused in mid step and looked over his shoulder. The angry expression was gone, and in its place was one of desperation and determination. "We will survive." Her eyes seemed to plead at him to understand, to realize all this was horribly wrong. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, that nothing was going to happen, but the lie sounded dull in his own mind.

"That'll be hard." He caught himself saying instead.

"How many of us, Murtagh, have lived through already impossible odds, to stand on this battlefield? You've underestimated us, Murtagh, because long ago our numbers should have been up. Death follows us as much as her memory follows you. I know we can win this one, at least to thwart Galbatorix and be a cause of his destruction… and on that day we will be able to kiss deaths embrace and say goodbye."

"Was…there anything….else you wanted to ask, Ayda?"

"No, that was it. Thanks for listening, Murtagh. I know you'll make the right decision." She smiled and just like Melcar, turned and walked away.

The rider stared after her, her cold words ringing in his ears. Turning, he walked away from the scene to his own small camp where Thorn was, unaware that four sets of eyes followed him as he went and that he had forgotten what he had aimed to do before that strange encounter.

The words of a woman can sometimes have a strange effect on a man.

* * *

"Well, _that _went well." Taya said sarcastically.

She was currently sitting on a bench in a cold musty cell beneath Aberon castle, her hands tied behind her back, looking at her sister, cousin and two friends with a semi-comical expression on her face. She had willingly given up her weapons and had been escorted firmly by _two _elves to the dungeons and had been "securely" locked in the cell waiting for the Varden to make a decision as to what to do with her.

"I mean," She continued thoughtfully, crossing her legs to get into a more comfortable position, "I knew they would react to that little detail, but I didn't think they'd do something quite like this. I feel honored to know that I am worthy enough to be escorted by two elves and guarded by Lady Nasuada's own bodyguards. Before this I'd never known such hospitality!"

"Captain, Arlek, _please _tell Lady Nasuada and King Orrin this is unnecessary. Look at her! You have to admit she's going to go stir crazy sitting there." "I'm sorry Lady Vanira, but I _cannot, _for the billionth time."

If Taya didn't go crazy, the captain sure would. He was totally exasperated. "Lady Nasuada gave us specific orders to hold her _here_ until they send for her.

"Oh, please, there's no hurry. I like it here."

Raya could have laughed at the look on the captain's face as he stared incredulously into Taya's innocent green eyes. If anyone had mastered the art of the puppy dog look, it was her sister.

"You know," Taya continued again, musing this time while her expression retained it's innocent, sincere, and heaven forbid, cuteness. "If I really really wanted to," There was an uncanny twinkle in her eyes that made Raya either want to laugh or give her a bad feeling. She knew her sister wasn't insane, but she sure was acting like it… "I could break out of here. No, I'm serious. Don't give me that look. It takes a lot more than four people, two ropes and a cell to keep me… stationary."

"Would you just _stop?_" The captain pleaded, the woman almost reaching the end of his patience. In all his years he had never seen anyone so unnerving as Lady Taya Corsallen. "You could make a rock get annoyed, and that is obviously saying something." He was trying to hide his exasperation by retorting to her, but she was too devious and his comeback lacked enthusiasm and ingenuity.

"Hey, rocks have feelings too, you know. Just because they are _stationary _objects doesn't mean they aren't alive."

The captain slapped his forehead and now Raya couldn't help the soft gigle that escaped her lips when Taya winked at her. Really, the situation shouldn't have been funny, with Taya being being a prisoner awaiting her 'trial' as she'd mockingly called it and with the Varden trying to decide what to do about this unexpected turn of events. But it was.

"Captain, she's trying to get to you." One of the other guards growled, glaring at Taya. The rider grinned playfully at him and looked back at the captain. "Surely you don't think I'm doing this on purpose, Captain? I mean, after all, haven't I already gotten to you?"

"Just be quiet!"

"Captain, what is going on here?" A new voice entered the conversation and everyone turned to stare at Lady Nasuada herself. Sacar gulped and pushed himself off the bars of an opposite cell, feeling rather small. Perhaps it was because the man beside the leader of the Varden was his father?

Raya stared at Siranus Liastrin, noticing his slightly swollen eye and scabbed over cheek. Who had he been beaten by? Had he been caught by Murtagh like they had feared?

The eldest Corsallen suddenly leaned forward, putting her feet down on the floor with a soft thump and causing everyone's attention to divert to her. She was staring intensly at Siranus's healing face.

"How badly did he hurt you, sir?" She asked, all her façade gone from her face now to be replaced by worry.

"Now what kind of a question is that?" the guard who had growled at her demanded. But Taya was no longer joking and stared at him with hardened eyes. "If you only knew." She said softly. Siranus alone seemed to understand her question perfectly.

"He let me go without any serious injuries." "That is not like him." "It was not his idea, at least not at first. His second in command, or the man I assume was second in command told him he could not kill me or inflict too much pain."

"Too much pain?" The same guard scoffed. "Look at you sir!"

Siranus's expression cut him short. "I am alive because of that one man, sir. And if I ever meet him again I'll owe him the greatest favor the world has to offer."

_For all the times you told me you were not a hero, you have certainly become one, Melcar. I hope Siranus can make true that favor… you would get along well I think. You'd like these people. For all their precautions I know I do._

"I'm sorry it had to happen to you, Mr. Liastrin. If I had known perhaps I could have prevented it, but then I probably could not have. I wish you could have known him before… that was not all that long ago either. May I inquire if you told him anything?"

"Excuse me, Lady Corsallen," Nasuada cleared her throat, smiling apoligetically at Taya. "This is a discussion for another time."

"She needs to know now, Nasuada." Siranus spoke softly, turning to Nasuada. "She is not the enemy and she of all people deserves to know. Something Murtagh's second in command said tells me these two are one in the same, and I know that in a way it was her that saved my life then. And Raya saved my son's life." His eyes strayed to Sacar, who was looking instead at Raya who was looking at Nasuada.

Nasuada was quiet for a moment. She was glad she'd expected Siranus to say something like that, otherwise she would've refused. She nodded to the man at her side.

"I only told him that I had exchanged a few hurried words with Raya, whose name she'd told me was Raina. That is actually all I knew, besides that I'd entrusted my son to her. He was not satisfied and like most people thought I was withholding information. That is when the second in command interjected and told Murtagh it was not worth the effort and not worth… another man's death on his shoulders. After that he was not hard to convince, with a few other things said between them. One thing made the difference, though." Siranus aimed a question at Taya. "You said Murtagh was your bestfriend?"

"Yes and still is in a small way. Unlike most everyone I can usually tell what he is thinking. Why?" She already knew why though.

"I think you are the reason he changed his mind. I gathered that he cared what you thought."

"He used to, Siranus. He used to."

Siranus could see that in her heart she cared for that one man, the one who seemed lost to everyone but her. He is lucky, Siranus thought, because not all men could boast that a woman would still care for them after all he had done.

"I want you to know, Lady Corsallen, that you, your sister, your cousin and Kabarak Authamir have my complete trust. I'll stand by you when the Varden and the Surdan's make their decision about you. You may be Galbatorix's daughter, with his blood running through your veins, but what people tend to forget is that his is not the only blood that keeps you alive. You should not be judged by only one side of your heritage."

"But how do you know my mother was not worse than Galbatorix?"

"If she had been worse than Galbatorix I have no doubt she would not be dead. I do not know for sure, of course."

"And how do you know I am not like my father when 90 percent of Alagaesia says other wise?"

Siranus smiled easily. "I doubt if you had been his beloved daughter he would have tried so hard to kill you, sending his only rider to do such a task that could get him killed. If you were like your father, you would not have delivered your sister from slavery. You'd probably not care she was your sister. Perhaps you would have traveled here to try to deceive us for your father, but your route here was one chosen by someone _running away, _not willingly coming. You suffered on your journey, something an evil King's true daughter would not have put up with or liked. Perhaps I am wrong, but I do not think so. You could have been sent here, your actions could be a rehearsed act, and you could be his pawn to destroy us, the Varden, from the inside." His eyes were narrowed now, and she could see he was waiting for her reaction. And she did not disappoint. Unbidden a tear formed in her eye as she stared at him, with his bruised and battered face, pain inflicted by the man she loved and Taya knew if she had been Galbatorix's pawn she would have crumbled before Siranus Liastrin's trust.

He had struck the main question the Varden had been deliberating on: Was she a tool sent by Galbatorix to destroy them? There was a way to find out, and this suddenly popped into Taya's mind. **Mind** was the key word. If she let one of their most trusted magicians into her mind all this disputing could be dissolved. And she realized this was what they wanted, even before she had thought about it.

"You see?" Siranus said, leaning against the bars of the next cell, looking tired. "I know that is the dispute here. I believe none of it, but the Varden and Surdan leaders want to know for certain. They are skeptical where your allegiance really lies. My brush with Murtagh Morzansson showed me something about you that the Varden and Surdan's did not see, as they were not there. We know of one way to dissolve these discussions. Only, you would have to agree to our terms."

He caught the look of alarm cross Raya's face and the glance she sent towards his son who made a face at her. He too was obviously worried. Siranus looked to Sasha Tatanya and guessed she had a slight idea what he was alluding to… and she didn't seem to like it. His eyes went back to his son, who had moved to stand closer to Raya Corsallen. Siranus froze.

"My only wish," Taya Corsallen's voice shattered his thought "to such a measure is that Eragon Shadeslayer be the one."

"To do what?"

Taya smiled at her sister's alarmed exclamation.

"Nothing too drastic, Raya. To dissolve these discussions about me, or partly dissolve, they wish to have one of their magicians search my mind to know if I am guilty of deception. I trust Eragon and Saphira above anyone here, besides Vanira but she is not directly associated with the Varden as Eragon is. Is this satisfactory to you, Lady Nasuada?"

"I am relieved you of all are so willing to do this, Lady Corsallen. Eragon was our first choice besides, or Arya. As I represent the Varden, we wish we do not wish for you to think we are being inhospitable by keeping you here in this cell… and insisting your minds be searched. But it is also necessary that Eragon searches the minds of your companions, unless they would rather Arya. We only want our people to be safe."

"You are _insisting _we do this?"

"Yes."

The red/gold haired rider nodded. "As it should be. Do you all have any problems with this?" She looked at her companions. Raya's eyes were wide, but she nodded nonetheless, and Sacar was fidgeting. Taya could understand their hesitancy. Their minds were their own and they had never had someone enter it. Sasha looked disgusted but nodded as well. Everyone acknowledged their consent and Taya looked back to Nasuada.

"Does this mean I can be untied and get out of this cell?"

"I am sorry, but you will have to remain bound. But we will proceed to the King's throne room. I apologize. The others of the council insist you be restrained."

"As if it makes a difference." Taya growled to herself, her words inaudible to all but Vanira, who grinned. Though she tried to hide her annoyance at this setback, anyone who was looking at Taya could tell she was perturbed. The captain, at a sign from Nasuada, unlocked the cell door and he and a second guard entered to take Taya by the arms. The rider bit back a snarl but did not resist their grips on her arms and she walked from the cell calmly and with her head held high. Doubt flooded the captain's mind as he witnessed the strength in her upper arm and he did not doubt her strength any longer.

Siranus Liastrin could not help the smile that tilted his lips upwards. She was all woman, that one, a woman with a will of iron. He'd seen few women who fit the role of royalty so well and one of those ladies was Lady Nasuada herself, whom he looked up to with great respect.

He fell into step beside his son, who was still beside the younger Corsallen. They said nothing, but followed the leaders quietly; every one of them wondering what the mind searching would turn up for the Varden and for Taya Corsallen.

"So tell me, Lady Corsallen," Nasuada asked pleasantly, trying to start up a conversation. "Why is your last name 'Corsallen'?"

Taya frowned. "I really don't know. My mothers name was Corsan, and she told me to call myself Corsallen. I know many people would think I'd be 'Lenyasdaughter', but I am not. I always thought she, my mother, was keeping a tradition going. Or that's what I wanted to think, by changing the next generation's name."

"Interesting."

Taya nodded and then tugged again in annoyance at the ropes around her wrists.

_I really think this is unnecessary, Kabarak. I mean, I know they don't trust me but there's just… no point!_

_So do I think also. Saphira cannot see their reasoning either. After all, you could break those ropes almighty easy._

_Exactly! Eragon, Arya and Vanira know that. So is it a test or some twisted form of mental torture? I hate not being able to use my hands! I don't do well in tight spaces, Kabarak… it reminds me too much of that… place. _

_Taya, stay calm. Please don't fly off the handle. They'll release your hands when they get to the throne room. Take a deep breath and think of flying with me. There's a lot of room up in the sky. You can't get claustrophobic up in the sky. _

She took his advice and took a couple deep breaths, keeping her face impassive. _But why are they doing this to me when they didn't do it to Murtagh in Farthen Dur? This is going to irk me…_

_Getting a little too unfair for you, Taya dear?_

_Way too unfair, Kabarak darling. _She growled back, only half joking.

_Taya Taya Taya. _The dragon sighed good naturedly. _Well, for one there is a change in leadership. Not just Nasuada instead of Ajihad but we are in Surda with King Orrin and his council members and the Council of Elders has a much bigger role here than in Tronjheim. The circumstances are very different as well. Murtagh was not Galbatorix's child, he was not a rider either. He could not use magic, had not stolen a dragon egg and they knew something about his past. Need I continue or would you like a few more reasons? I'm sure I could go on…_

_No, no you needn't. _Taya said laughingly. _I see your point. I also get the hint I need to stop wallowing in my own self pity… I still see the ropes as unnecessary._

_Just remember that, if you ever have a prisoner like yourself, Taya, and maybe you'll have a clearer conscience. Hang in there._

_Hanging on._

They made it to the chamber, and to Taya's greater annoyance she found King Orrin was there with a group of men and women she had yet to be introduced to but was not happy to see either way. And of course Eragon and Arya were in attendance, with the appropriate number of bodyguards and the curly haired woman and the werecat from earlier. She should have been flattered, but she was not. Not at all. Nasuada walked right up to King Orrin and spoke, loud enough so everyone in the chamber could hear.

"She has agreed to the mind search, as have her companions, just as long as Eragon does it. I think that is a wise decision, Orrin. It will lessen any tension that could rise among us."

"I am curious as to why she wishes Eragon to be the one. Of course he was our first choice, but it seems you already knew what we wanted, Lady Corsallen."

Taya fought to keep the bland expression on her face, for she was sorely tempted to retort to his irking tone. "Because, King Orrin, Eragon is a fellow rider and will understand some of my previous and present circumstances better than anyone alive. He is also human and will understand my feelings… to a degree."

_There are also things in my mind I wish you, and only you, to see. _Slipping into Eragon's mind for the merest of moments to deliver her message and retreating just as quickly caused adrenaline to pump in her veins. Eragon stood stock still, shocked to his core. It had been too easy for her to enter his mind and he had been carefully guarding the recesses of his consciousness. He hadn't even noticed her presence until she spoke, and before he could mentally react she was gone like a whisper. He stared at her warily and spoke to Saphira.

_She did that too easily, Saphira. Far too easily._

_Do not underestimate her, Eragon. In the skies earlier I had a lot of time to talk to Kabarak, and no, he did not tell me anything you need to know. Only that Taya is strong… very strong. As an example he told me she had until recently kept her talents hidden from Galbatorix and Murtagh. And she first used magic when she was five. _

While the last little bit beguiled him, he still asked,

_Did he tell you while you conversed that Galbatorix is her father?_

_Yes. And before you ridicule me, he specifically asked me to let you find out from Taya. I thought that was fair and knowing that such information at the time would do you no good I agreed. _

_I actually wasn't going to comment on that._

_Nevertheless, you usually do._

_At the present moment and with the event that just happened I am too shocked to ridicule you. I don't blame you, either._

Her chuckle resonated through his mind.

_Well, Taya seems to be ready to get it over with. And if I may make a suggestion? Untie her hands before the poor young lady becomes frantic. And keep in mind what she said, about you and only you. That does not include me though, since we are Rider and Dragon. She understands it better than anyone what it means to be a rider._

"That is fair enough, Lady Corsallen." King Orrin was saying and he nodded to Nasuada, who in turn nodded to Eragon. The king leaned back in his chair, thinking. Of course he would have like one of his own magicians to proceed with the mind search, but Nasuada was right and he admitted Eragon was the perfect choice. He was the one who could more easily keep the pond's water smooth instead of choppy, to use a phrase his father had favored. The Surdan king was more curious about Taya Corsallen than fearful of her heritage. They had spies in Uru'baen, all of them in different areas, and not one of them had ever said a thing about a Princess, or a woman matching Taya Corsallen's description. He was sure if one or two spies saw Corsallen now they would say 'Of course we saw her! But her, a princess? _Galbatorix's daughter? _There must be some mistake.'

Had there been a mistake? Was she as yet still deceiving them, to hide some other evil plot of Galbatorix's? King Orrin watched Eragon hesitate a moment and then step up to Corsallen. He lifted his hand over the ropes tying her hands together and with a muttered word the bonds fell free and Corsallen gratefully rubbed circulation back into her wrists.

They would see…

Taya put her hands down at her sides and stared Eragon in the eye as she allowed him to press a finger to her forehead. Eragon closed his eyes as well, and from then on no one but the two and their dragons knew what went on.

_**Enter my world, Eragon Shadeslayer, Brom's son, half brother to Murtagh, second son of Selena, rider of the noble dragon Saphira. It is not a fairy tale. But many of your questions will be answered in the desert sands of my mind, to your liking or not. Beware; my life is not full of flowers and ball gowns, but of death, torture and sorrow. Watch and listen, because there are secrets within secrets wherever you turn and the answers are often inside the next riddle…**_

_**Enter my life, and know I am not the woman they think I am.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

__Happy Thanksgiving!


	42. In Lumine

_**Hey Everybody!**_

_**Thanks soooo much for the awesome reviews from my especially awesome reviewers, you guys are what has kept this story alive. **_

_**This is really one of my favorite chapters, because it shows a little bit more of my precious main character. Taya is seriously fun to write about, and even Eragon was fun, as I've made him have a few quirky comments. 'Memory 4' was my absolute favorite to write, though 'Memory 1' is right behind it. I can't wait to see what people think of this chapter.**_

_**Most of my idea's have been helped along by music this time around, a lot of it by "30 Seconds To Mars", "3 Doors Down" and Phil Collins. With a little bit of "Creed" in there too. **_

_**The chapter title, 'In Lumine', is Latin and means roughly 'In the Light'. I thought it fitting.**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Christopher Paolini's.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 42: In Lumine**_

Fire seemed to rule her life. Fire seemed to be everywhere. All he could see was red flames licking at his vision, and the heat around him nearly choked him. He stumbled, but before he could fall into the awaiting flames someone caught his arm.

_Living Hell, Eragon. _A sweet voice whispered in his ear. Was that his name?

The hand guided him away from the flames and he watched as they died and were replaced by a starry sky and a beautiful garden. He shook himself and looked around. Everything was clear again and he turned to stare at Taya Corsallen. She was smiling slightly at him.

_What was that? _He asked, looking back the way he had come but saw nothing but semi-darkness.

_That was a little piece of what I went through while I was poisoned, and that is what anyone who enters my mind will go through. From here you are on your own. That is until you are finished and then I have a few things I would show you. I will know what you see otherwise. If you have any questions... _Her last comment was stated somewhat sarcastically.

_Comforting…_

He had not done this many times, but remembering how the Twins had searched his mind he began flipping through Taya's memories like a giant journal without digging very deep into the details. He could feel her watching, which was unsettling.

He went backwards in her history, finding the encounter in her mind with Galbatorix and Murtagh very interesting. He jumped past things that didn't look important at the first glance, but when he came to Dras'leona he slowed down, trying to get a feel of her when she was with her cousin and sister, before Murtagh came. He watched as Kabarak hatched, saw the look on Sasha's face when Taya told her and Raya she had just become the last rider, felt Taya's own shock at this new piece of the giant puzzle. It was unmistakably clear she had not thought of becoming the last rider.

Then Murtagh came, and Eragon watched in horrified fascination what had happened between the two. There was no doubt in his mind what was between the two. He was surprised to realize he was surprised, probably because he didn't know Taya very well. The thought of her and Murtagh together brought questions to his mind but he suppressed them. He skipped back, looking over her escape from Uru'baen with mounting appreciation for her ingenuity… and her luck. The talk with Murtagh when he arrived back from the Burning Plains really grabbed his attention, and he got to see the three people named Ayda Sen'Dala, Melcar Di'Acor and Zen Drayson. They didn't interest him much and he didn't think of them as being very important. Until he resumed his rewind and watched as those three people and more were the main part of Taya's life, especially Murtagh.

Eragon saw there was no love lost between Taya and Galbatorix from the beginning, and the events through the 18 years of her life told him that. He had no doubt at all that she had come to the Varden of her own free will. Once he'd come to that assumption he began focusing more on Taya's life… and Murtagh's through hers.

_He has changed, Eragon, over the years. Only he has not changed as much as he wants people to believe. I want to show you something that might make you understand things a little bit more. You wonder why Murtagh gave his allegiance to Galbatorix after he had practically sworn he would not? _

* * *

"_**Murtagh, what's wrong?"**_

_**Silence met her inquiry, and she stepped hesitantly closer to the iron bars. Usually there was a lit candle in the cell, but there was not tonight. Something, something was wrong. She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a little matchbox and lit one. Two little round orbs met hers and she was ashamed to admit she screamed. Not loudly, but enough to be heard if anyone was listening. She jumped back, dropping the match to the floor. There was silence then, the only sound her rapid breathing. Then she heard rustling. **_

_**Having got her breathing back to normal and gotten over the immediate shock of those two little orbs, her courage spiked and she lit another match, this time staring straight into the orbs without flinching. Her worst fears had suddenly come true. The dragon had hatched for Murtagh. How long ago she didn't know, which meant Galbatorix might be coming at any moment. **_

"_**Murtagh!" She hissed, keeping her voice low on purpose. The eyes blinked, and Taya tossed the match into the cell. The baby dragon jumped, causing him to jostle Murtagh, who was sprawled on the floor where he had fallen from the impact of the bonding. He groaned and shifted slightly.**_

"_**Murtagh!" She hissed again, and he shot into an upright position, causing the baby dragon to roll head over heels, squeaking softly. Murtagh froze, his eyes having followed the sound. There was no light, but he didn't have to see the dragon to know it was there.**_

"_**Taya?" He whispered, fear coating his voice. She knelt on the ground and reached a hand into the cell. "I'm here."**_

**He reached out with his own hand and after as second he found hers and grasped it tightly. "It hatched." He whispered. "I know… it nearly gave me a heart attack. Murtagh, this is bad!" "You're telling me?" "As a matter of fact, I am. He has leverage against you now, Murtagh. Before it was easier for you to resist him. But now he will torture him until you give in! He's too small to defend himself mentally or physically. He's just hatched!" "Taya, I know." "But what can we do? I can't stand to see you hurt like that. I can't stand to see a dragon treated like that. If there was only something I could do…"**

"_**No!" Murtagh barked, clasping her hand in a death grip. Their eyes were attuned now to the darkness, and she thought she could detect a glint in his dark eyes. "Do **__not __**attempt to do anything. You've already done more for me than I could ask for. If you tried anything now, He would certainly find out. Right now I need you to believe in me, Taya that everything will be all right. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to **__you __**now, after this. The dragon and I can cope together. Galbatorix isn't getting us without a fight…"**_

"_**That's what I am afraid of, Murtagh. That both of you will fight and get yourselves hurt to the point there will be no choice **__but __**to give into him."**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**If you fight Galbatorix to the point there is nothing in your lives but pain and suffering, there will be next to nothing left of you to continue to fight against him. It's like a match. It burns and burns and burns until there is nothing left to burn, and all that is left is a blackened and burned out piece of wood. If that happens to you two, you will be overrun by Galbatorix and the next minute he will know your true names and there will be no hope."**_

"_**There is always hope, somewhere." "I **__hope __**you will remember that later on."**_

"_**Eragon always had a hope. He never gave up." "If you remember to remember Eragon in that light, you will always have some hope with you. If you begin to think of him the way Galbatorix wants you to, well, I wish us all the best of luck."**_

"_**You are being very cynical tonight, Taya."**_

"_**And I think you are underrating the situation!" She fumed. "The last dragon just hatched for **__you, __**Murtagh, Morzan's son, son of the leader of the forsworn. If you become who your father was, you will lose all the friends you had among the Varden, who **__trusted __**you. If you turn over to Galbatorix's side and become his rider, besides learning magic and becoming a powerful magician you **__will be feared.__** Do you want to have almost every living soul on Alagaesia hating every breadth you breath?"**_

_**He was staring at her oddly, as if she had just told him the sky was blue. Anger suddenly leapt up inside her and she tried to jerk her hand away from him, but his grip would not loosen. She looked back at him gloomily and he asked softly,**_

"_**Would you have me give myself over to him willingly?"**_

"_**Willingly? Is that what I said?" "That is what you made it sound like." **_

_**All anger evaporated from her and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I would not have you go willingly or unwillingly to Galbatorix. To me there is no medium. I know if I was in your position I would die before I served him, willingly or unwillingly." Murtagh tried to object but she continued, "No, I will not live to see the day I stand by Galbatorix's side and do his bidding. That is just me. But I hate to see you hurt by him every waking moment. And I know that whatever happens next, pain will be there every step of the way."**_

"_**Taya, you're beginning to scare me. Your speeches make me think that it is the end of the world." "As we know it, Murtagh. As we know it." **_

_**He apparently chose to ignore that. "You never answered my question." **_

"_**I did, just not the way you wanted me to answer it. You wanted me to tell you to fight until you cannot fight any longer. But unlike me, you would not kill yourself or go until you die. Your life is worth more than that." "And yours isn't?" He snapped, but she shook her head. "My life is not fated to be Galbatorix's. And I hope yours is not either."**_

_**Half forgotten, the baby dragon now pushed its way in between Murtagh and the cell bars, squeaking indignantly at being left out. Murtagh, with his other hand, stroked its head. Taya knew the battle was already half won for Galbatorix. Murtagh she knew would not sacrifice his life and thousands of others for that one little creature. She knew that she was being harsh and that she **__might __**do the same thing in his position… **__might__**. She gazed at him fondly, wishing there were no bars, that Galbatorix didn't exist, that they were free to wander the wilderness of Alagaesia without war or evil.**_

_**But such things were only in fairy tales, and she stopped dreaming of living in a fairy tale a long time ago.**_

_

* * *

__He fought. He fought until he couldn't fight any longer, until there was nothing but pain in his life. I could not offer any consolation, my touch could not take away the pain Galbatorix inflicted on them. _Taya's voice was bitter. _He hardly recognized me for those few weeks. I went to the dungeons every night, and every night I cried as he screamed in agony. Many a time one of my faithful bodyguards found me asleep next to his cell before the morning, when Galbatorix would come. Finally I went there one night and he was gone. No note, no sign he had ever been there. It was not hard to read the sign. Constant pain will eat at your resistance until you either give in or die. _

_I didn't see him for a couple days and apparently I worried the hell out of my bodyguards, mostly because I was worried. When I saw him, he was standing in the hallway outside my bedroom with the dragon, which was three times as big as it had been, sitting on his shoulder._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Taking a deep breath, Taya prepared herself to go down to lunch and opened the door of her room, stepping out into the hallway. She'd taken two steps when she saw him standing in the middle of the hallway, and she stopped abruptly. A lump in her throat formed as she looked to the dragon perched on his shoulder, which was also staring at her. She was shocked at how large it was, after only a couple weeks. She didn't know what to compare it to, but it wasn't the one holding her attention. Murtagh had yet to take his eyes off her, and for the first time in her life his gaze unsettled her. He looked like Murtagh, sort of. Only his brown eyes were cold and held none of their warmth and expression. She couldn't tell for the first time if he really knew her, or cared about her. The energy radiating off of him stung her, and she flinched away, taking a step back. Something flickered across his face, but she couldn't tell what it had been. Her head seemed to be ringing as she looked at him, and again something flickered across his face, but he said nothing. All he did was stare at her.**_

"_**M… Murtagh?" She queried, wincing as the ringing increased. He made no effort to respond.**_

_**A second later the ringing tore through her skull and she cried out in pain, her hands clasped against her head.**_

"_**Stop! Stop it!" She screamed, almost going to her knees. She heard through her pain footsteps rushing towards her; she felt like she would collapse. Hands pulled at her own but she stumbled away, one of her hands thrust outwards to find the wall to support her. She leaned her head against the cold stone and sobbed.**_

"_**Please…" She whispered. Someone turned her away from the wall and wrapped their arms around her and she couldn't help but realize whom that someone was.**_

"_**I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, and she detected a hint of panic there, in his deep voice. She unconsciously noticed that his voice had changed too, though not as drastically as his eyes. **_

"_**I'm sorry." He repeated, holding her tighter. Gradually the ringing subsided, leaving her shaken. But the closeness to him made her dizzy, and that same energy that had affected her so harshly was causing a prickly feeling along her spine.**_

"_**Wh… what has he done to you?" She managed through shaky lips. She felt him stiffen. **_

"_**What do you mean?" He sounded hurt. Why should he feel hurt? Did he not realize…?**_

_**She broke away from him then, stepping back a few steps. He didn't protest, but watched her with piercing eyes. She didn't shiver when she looked into his eyes this time. The moment where she was a normal teenager shocked and in pain was gone. Though hot tears streamed down her face her posture was straight and the after effects of the pain were gone. **_

"_**You don't realize, do you?" "Realize what." "That…" How did she tell someone that he was giving off waves of potent black energy that had caused her enough pain to almost collapse? "That you've changed. You… you're different."**_

"_**People change, Taya. It's the way of things." "I know that. But there is something even more substantially different about you." "I don't know what you're talking about." "I think you do."**_

_**They stared at each other. "Where is that little bit of hope now, Murtagh, Morzansson?" She asked coldly, and her tone caught him totally by surprise. "I should have known better than to worry myself day and night over you for weeks on end. After all, everything turned out right, didn't it? Every night I sat by you as you were tortured to know now that everything would be fine and dandy and you would think you could come walking right back up to me and think I wouldn't notice?"**_

_**That he was shocked was obvious. That she was mad was plain. **_

"_**I say 'What has he done to you' and you say 'What do you mean' in a hurt tone of voice? Is it not obvious in the very way you look at me, the way you think now, the way you **__breathe__**? I told you that this would happen. Only I didn't know that in a matter of days you would be strutting around like a prince, unwittingly using spells your new master has shown to you. Dark magic **__reeks __**around you, Murtagh. You are bathed in darkness, and because I stand in the light it effected me worst of all."**_

"_**I… **__I __**did that to you?" His face contorted and Taya suddenly realized that he wasn't all gone… that somewhere inside him he still cared. That is what she had been afraid of, that in just a few days Galbatorix had wiped away all of his old feelings, and molded him into someone else entirely. That was still possible, but she had already broken some chain there.**_

"_**Yes, and the magic around you. The moment I saw you and felt the energy sweeping off of you it hurt. It hurt to breath, to stand, to think, to look at you. The feeling is gone now, and I don't know why… unless it was a test."**_

"_**What do you mean by 'test'?" He asked softly, not moving an inch. He knew her well enough and remembered enough to know she didn't want him close to her when she was angry.**_

"_**To see what I would do against that sort of magic, a test from Galbatorix… Did he know you were coming?"**_

_**The answer was there in his eyes as he stood in front of her. Taya took a few steps forward, still resisting the urge to launch herself into his arms. **_

_**Instead she kissed him. **_

_**He wasn't expecting that.**_

_**It was not a long kiss, or a passionate one. It was one that left him in no doubt of what she still felt towards him, but it was also withdrawn. She stared into his changed brown eyes and said softly,**_

"_**Remember me, Murtagh. Remember the fact I have stayed with you this long and will not break away from you like others will. Remember that I think there will always be good inside you, when the darkness takes over. You've hurt me countless times through my life, and yet here I am. I'm good at haunting people who have crossed me, Murtagh and I don't want to haunt you like that, but it can happen. You are his now, both of you. With your true names there seems to be no more hope. But think of Eragon, and how he always carries that small hope with him and maybe you can imitate him. I know I will always have a little bit of hope. Galbatorix knows your every thought now. He knows all the feelings that course through your body. But he does not know my every thought and feeling. If you can hide anything from him at all, hide this conversation from him. Please, if it is possible. Forget it if you can."**_

"_**How could I forget it?" "You forget it." He stared at her, as if trying to register what the three words meant. He seemed to remember something then. **_

"_**I am supposed to bring you to the king for your lunch." His voice had changed again, and that sinister look appeared more brightly in his eyes. Only this time Taya did not feel unsettled. She knew she had to get used to it sometime and at the beginning was the best time to do so.**_

"_**What is his name?" Taya asked, glancing at the dragon, which, through the whole conversation had stood quietly on the floor.**_

"_**His name is Thorn. For we will be like a thorn in the sides of our enemies." He walked ahead of her then and Taya said softly, loud enough for him to hear, while a tear slid down her cheek,**_

"_**Where once a good man walked, a shadow of him now travels."**_

_

* * *

_

_There is more, but it is less important. So now you see what really happened and how it happened. Or, sort of how it happened. For once Galbatorix did not have me there when he broke Murtagh. I am guessing he learned that Murtagh had a small weak spot for me and decided if he wanted the best results he would keep me away from him. But after our little encounter he became a little more like himself, and he remembered what I told him. And I think he was able to somehow hide the whole conversation from Galbatorix._

_Only, _Eragon commented dryly, _if he really forgot it_ _and he could remember something_ _I'd think he would remember you mostly for your dramatic mood swings! One moment you are in pain and seemingly fragile, the next you are writhing mad and then you are as tender as a doe. You are a very strange woman, Taya Corsallen. _

_That is one of the truest statements about me, if you can believe it, Eragon. I have been told that strange events follow me wherever I go. I guess I do have mood swings… if anyone else had noticed before they never said anything. That irks me..._

_There's no reason to be irked. _Eragon commented quickly, making Taya chuckle. _They were just too… nice to tell you._

* * *

"_**So, Taya, what's on the agenda?"**_

"_**A horseback ride, I hope."**_

"_**I hope you can stay on." Someone else commented dryly. Taya stared at him with a wide-open mouth then turned and walked haughtily away. She heard a soft snigger behind her and she growled. That had been uncalled for. Already Zen had made fun of her and Melcar seemed to find his remarks insanely funny. **_

"_**Oh come on Taya, get off your high horse." Raneck Katifa commented from behind her, trying to catch up with her but at his own joke he laughed loudly. Taya glared at him from over her shoulder and kept walking. **_

_**What was up with everyone today?**_

_**She made a beeline for the stables, but sighed in exasperation when she saw Larton Zax and Larel Katzia waiting for her. **_

"_**Good morning Taya." Larel said cheerily, winking at her. Maybe, just **__maybe __**these two would be nice to her…**_

"_**Melcar thought you needed someone to make sure you stayed o-, I mean stayed safe."**_

"_**I appreciate his thoughtfulness." She snapped, brushing past them. **_

_**Never mind. **_

"_**Come now, Princess. You are happy to see us, and we know it. Your attempts to make us think otherwise are truly magnificent." "Aye, magnificent! Just think, you could get an award for trying to brush away your bodyguards as if you didn't want them there!" "Larton, that was lame." "Sorry." "You see, dearest loveliest Taya darling, we would hate to see you humiliated by falling off your noble steed." Larel smiled charmingly at her, as if trying to make up for his partners statement.**_

"_**Shut UP!" She barked, striding into the stable without a backward glance.**_

_**Chester seemed happy to see her and she tacked him in a few swift movements. If she could only **__lose__** these maniacs she might be able to think of some reason for them to be acting this way.**_

_**But when she led Chester out of the stable to her disappointment she saw that their horses were already saddled and bridled and the two young men were firmly seated in their saddles. Growling to herself Taya mounted smoothly, only to be laughed at.**_

"_**Look at that, Larel! That had to be the cutest mount I have ever seen." **_

"_**For sure. A child couldn't have done it better. But we'd better watch her now, Larton. That horse could get feisty on her and we'd have to act quickly so as she wouldn't be harmed." "Too true, too true. Well, Princess, shall we walk?"**_

"_**Walk?" She asked sweetly, her expression purely innocent. "Who said anything about walking?"**_

_**Her hand slipped down and in one movement Chester had swung around on his hindquarters and taken off at a lope, her action earning a cry of surprise from the two. Taya slowed to a trot at the gate, allowing a few precious seconds to the two but once past the castle gate she was away again, ready to be away from Larton and Larel, Melcar and Zen, Raneck, the whole lot of them!**_

"_**Taya!" Larel yelled, but she urged Chester forward faster and the black horse willingly lengthened his stride as his rider bent over his neck. She took back roads to avoid large quantities of people, and really she didn't go very fast. But as a girl she had played on these streets and knew them well enough to lose Larton and Larel quite easily. **_

_Taya, what are you doing? __**Melcar's voice demanded in her mind.**_

_Riding._

_Riding away from Larton and Larel! Slow that horse of yours down and get back to them now._

_No._

_Taya, I'm warning you._

_**Annoyed, Taya blocked him and continued on. She lost track of time, lost the yelling voices behind her in darkened alleys and large stone buildings. She finally made her way to the opposite side of the city and her secret hideout, a forgotten building immediately backed up to the city's wall. It had used to be an Inn, and the stable was still intact and there was a corral. This part of the city was mostly abandoned, and no one noticed when the one lone rider would sneak her horse into the stable and investigate the long winding tunnel that led to the other side of the city wall into the surrounding grove of trees that spread for miles into the west. **_

_**Melcar knew this place, Murtagh knew this place, Xackzan knew this place and so did Kyra. No one else had been let in on the secret. **_

_**She dismounted Chester and from her little storage container brought out a flake of hay for the horse and then she removed the stone and ivy covering to the tunnel and lit a little flame with magic in the palm of her hand. Taya walked down the little tunnel, her footsteps echoing on the floor and her thoughts were free to wander over untouched grounds. **_

_**After walking for ages she came to the opening and stepped up into the trees. She had found old runes carved into the old trees, and on returning to the castle had learned them to be Elfin Runes, but of a different, lost dialect. At least, she was almost positive they were Elfin. Now she studied one of the runes and sighed. It was truly peaceful out here. Why had her friends continuously teased her? Or was she just extra aware of it today? It had gone on **__all __**day long. Poking fun at her, making it seem like she was a cute little childish princess. The whole 'horse' joke hadn't been the first like it. In the kitchen that morning Zen had said she looked 10 years younger. That would have put her at 6 years old! Really it should have been funny but it hadn't been. And when Melcar had told her, like a child, she needed to do her studies and if she needed help he'd be glad to. Practically on cue the others who had been there had all gone 'awww'. Annoyed, she'd gone into a fit, which hadn't helped anything because Melcar told her if she didn't start acting her age again he'd have to put her in a corner. **_

_**Someday he'd make a wonderful dad, of course. But she wasn't a little kid, she didn't need someone to tell her to do her studies, she had already been acting 16. Now the darn 'I hope you can stay on' just got under her skin. 'Get off your high horse' wasn't **__as __**bad, but Larton and Larel! Gah!**_

_**Taya shook her head furiously, stomping back to the tunnel. Something caught her eye and brought her back to the tunnel and holding her little flame to the wall she discovered a diamond, a small, circular diamond imbedded in the wall and beneath it, words. Gaping, she tried to read the words but couldn't. Miffed, she continued on, forgetting about her bodyguards and their **__weird __**actions.**_

_

* * *

__That was really entertaining, actually. _Eragon ventured, hoping she wouldn't snap at him. She didn't and she actually laughed.

_Back then it really was mean of them to do that, but now it is funny to look back on it._

_What did the diamond in the tunnel mean, with the words beneath it?_

_I never found out. I tried to look the words up but found no translation for them or even words remotely like them. And once I returned to the castle I have to admit I kind of forgot about them, because I was severely berated for taking off like I did. They picked on me for the rest of the day, but after finding the diamond and the words I got kind of mellow, so it wasn't as fun for them._

_They were really a large part of your life, weren't they?_

_Yes. They were, and are still. They are out there somewhere and it's a good bet that we'll run into each other again. Are you satisfied that I am not lying about who I am?_

_Perhaps..._

_Then there is one other thing I think you should see._

_

* * *

_

_**It was a beautiful, sunny day with no humidity at all and small puffy clouds floated lazily across the sky. Most people were outside of their houses on such a glorious day, the Queen of Alagaesia and her daughter no exception to this.**_

_**The tall red haired beauty in the knee length green dress kicked off her sandals and twirled in a circle on the luscious green grass. A much younger Taya watched in fascination as the lady twirled, and then Taya jumped forward and proceeded to bounce around the woman.**_

"_**I've never seen you dance like that, mother!" She cried in awe, her little face glowing. Queen Lenya Corsan laughed, picking up her daughter and twirled her with as well. "I'm not dancing, dearest. I'm spinning!"**_

"_**I never thought you could spin!" Taya burst out once the Queen set her down.**_

"_**Well, everyone can spin! Who told you otherwise? There is a time, surely, when someone of my stature would be berated for doing such a thing as twirling and spinning, but I am still a human, dear. Never lose the ability to kick off your shoes and spin. And besides, I can do so much more than that…"**_

"_**Mother…" Little Taya warned, seeing the devious sparkle in the queen's green eyes. Lenya smiled and began tickling her daughter, who screamed and wiggled out of her mothers hold and took off into the depths of the garden. The queen transformed into the young woman she was supposed to be in the garden, chasing her daughter while laughing her heart away. Little Taya skidded around a corner, catching sight of the dark clad man leaning against one of the magnificent trees, a smile brightening his usually unreadable face. The sight of him caused her to lose focus and she tripped, unceremoniously crumpling to the ground and rolling. Her knee hit a rock, and hot tears streamed down her face as she felt the pain of the wound. **_

"_**Taya!" Her mother's voice gasped close to her and suddenly she was there, putting her arms comfortingly around her and gently shushing her. Her mother kissed her on the forehead and wiped away her tears with her finger, smiling at her. Then she took the hem of her dress and dabbed at the blood on Taya's knee.**_

"_**There. We'll go inside and get this a bandage and it'll be as good as new." "But I don't want to go back inside!" Taya cried, jumping up as if the little incident hadn't even happened. "You can't make me go back inside; you'll have to capture me!"**_

"_**Oh really?" Lenya queried, cocking an eyebrow at her from her sitting position on the grass. Taya was about to streak off when her mothers soft yet firm hands snatched her off her feet, making her squeak and she found herself pinned to the ground, her mother's eyes dancing above her.**_

"_**Does this count as a capture?"**_

_**Taya squirmed and then in a desperate attempt wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, causing Lenya to lean forward so Taya could use what force she could to get up. The result was Lenya rolling onto her back and Taya ending up lying on her chest. Lenya pecked her on the nose and Taya giggled.**_

"_**I **__guess __**so." Taya said slowly, causing Lenya to narrow her eyes at her tone. Taya took her finger and poked her mother in the side, causing Lenya to jerk and emit a strange, high-pitched noise. A new sound interrupted their play fight and they both froze and looked at the man Taya'd noticed earlier as he laughed. He had moved a few steps from the tree he'd been leaning on and Taya could see his features much better now that he wasn't leaning in the shadow of the tree. Of course, she knew who he was. He was her mother's bodyguard. He followed her pretty much everywhere, which Taya liked most of the time. He was really nice, but kept to himself. Taya had rarely ever heard him laugh, but when he did she loved the sound.**_

"_**What are you laughing at?" Queen Lenya demanded jokingly. He smiled and replied in his deep tenor voice, "Nothing, milady. Nothing at all." "Of course." Lenya scoffed lightly, but her smile had only widened. She leaned her head back onto the ground, and Taya poked her again. She jerked, and all three of them burst out laughing.**_

"_**How's the knee?" The man asked Taya, staying where he was and letting the mother and daughter have their space. "As good as new." Taya replied smoothly and Lenya chuckled, kissing her again. "That's my girl."**_

_**

* * *

**__**That **__was your mother..._

That was six years before she was murdered. She was 32 when my father killed her... She never seemed to change. That, who you just saw, was my mother. Granted she did change in little ways, but she tried so hard to remain happy... and she made the first 12 years of my life the best years I have had. And though she's been dead for six years now, I still feel like in a way she's still around.

_I envy you._

_Don't. It's not worth it. I am not so much unlike you as you might think, Eragon. I have refused to think of Galbatorix as my father since a very young age, and though I did know my mother, it was only for what seemed like the shortest time. For years I did not know I had a sister. And we are riders._

_When you look at it like that...__**He paused.**__ There is something I don't know. What made you suddenly decide to join the Varden? I know that you don't like Galbatorix and your mother was dead, but you had 'adopted' family in Uru'baen. Why did you leave them to come here? It must have been a deliberated and hard decision to make._

_Yes, it was... It was a mixture of things that made me come to my decision. It was four months after Thorn had hatched for Murtagh to be exact..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Taya walked out of the throne room in disgust and revulsion. Was there no good in this place that she lived? The king had summoned her to a series of hearings for crimes committed against the king himself that someone had witnessed or heard of from an 'ample' source. Murtagh had been there, standing quietly beside Galbatorix's throne with no expression on his face. Taya had sat on a velvet stool on the King's other side, with Kell Arder standing a little behind her on her right. **_

_**Where was justice?**_

_**All those who'd been thrown before Galbatorix's feet had been condemned, not sentenced, to death the moment they entered that room where the blood of others stained the spotless marble floor. For the tiniest reasons two of the five men brought before Galbatorix on orders of treason were sent to the dungeons. One man did have a 'serious' offence, while the other two were common thieves that had finally been caught in the act. One man had commented a little too loudly what he thought about the King. Another had defied set laws. **_

_What __**was justice?**_

_**As those men were sent to death and the dungeons Murtagh seemed neither fazed or disturbed and once even laughed darkly when one of the men pleaded for his life. Horrified, Taya had remained silent the whole time, trying to tell the men with her eyes that she was sorry. One of them seemed to notice this and held his head a little higher. When the 'hearings' were over Galbatorix had said to her 'In such a way those who oppose us must be dealt, only I will see that the Varden's head will be cleaved from it's shoulders instead of letting them go alive. They deserve no such mercy.' **_

_**There was no such thing as justice in the castle of Uru'baen and in the heart of the two men she had sat beside. **_

_**Anger coursed through her heart like a wildfire. She was a **__part __**of this, this cruelty and injustice. In days she had seen Murtagh go from a good man to a corrupt shadow at the hands of the man whose blood coursed through her veins. Disgusted at herself for that thought, Taya walked back to her room in silence, Kell walking beside her quietly. She knew he was worried. They all seemed worried about her lately. She was worried too, only not for herself. A battle was imminent, where Murtagh and Thorn would fly to take on Eragon and Saphira with their overwhelming magical power… Taya'd witnessed Murtagh's progress and it frightened her how much he seemed to enjoy the dark magic he could now summon. **_

_**Now that Taya was 18 she'd noticed the king had sent for her twice as much as usual. Her bodyguards too had noticed and murmured to each other and to Taya. They all knew that among the lords and ladies of the court Taya held a high standard and people listened to her, and such things Galbatorix could use to his advantage…**_

_**A single idea formed at the back of Taya's mind as she walked, and when she thought about it she liked the feeling of it. But could she do it? She put the thought aside when she reached the entrance to her wing and Melcar Di'Acor asked**_

"_**How did it go?" "Horrible." Kell growled. "Absolutely horrible. When it was finished Galbatorix made a comment that pretty much stated the Varden were the next to die."**_

"_**They won't be that easy to destroy." Melcar scoffed. Taya shook her head.**_

"_**But they won't be prepared when Murtagh appears. That is what he's counting on: Murtagh using his new powers to overpower their precious rider and dragon and bring them here… the shock of Murtagh being alive alone with shatter a little of their confidence. Granted they probably have the elves on their side, or will soon enough. But right now it's just Eragon and Saphira."**_

_**Could they fight alone? How could they compete with Murtagh and Thorn, unless Eragon and the Varden had something else up their sleeves? It was true they were going to need some help but would they accept **__her__**? Not without reservations. **_

_**The guards seemed to mull what she said over in their minds and she shrugged. **_

"_**The Varden will not go down without a fight, and neither will Alagaesia. There are enough people out there who could stand up against Galbatorix. Not only human's lives are at stake."**_

"_**Meaning?" Melcar asked.**_

"_**Meaning there are races of beings in Alagaesia that will not lie down and surrender. Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, Dragons, Werecats, Humans…If all these were to unite under one banner against Galbatorix it would be a fight to remember."**_

"_**Only, when will those races unite?" "Hopefully before it is too late."**_

_**The two men nodded in agreement. Taya smiled at them and walked by herself to her room, going immediately to her balcony to lean against the rail. It was warm, and the sun was shining. Taya thought of those two men back there. Kell had a family, a wife and going on five kids. Melcar had Ayda. **_

_**Taya smiled. They were all the best people in the world and she was really truly lucky to be so close to them. But her idea kept popping back into her head, along with the words Galbatorix had said earlier and her own thoughts about the Varden's position. She knew she could do more allied with the Varden than dodging Galbatorix and now Murtagh…**_

_**Eragon… what would he do when he found out Murtagh was alive and was his brother? She remembered the look on Murtagh's face when Galbatorix put two and two together that one day. The shock of learning that fact about the one person other than Taya and the Hljodhr Evarinya, who didn't care about who his father was and called him his friend, was now his brother. That had given him another reason to fight Galbatorix, as he was unwilling to betray his friend. **_

_He's still in there. __**She thought stubbornly. **_

_**There was a knock on her door and she half turned, calling "Come in."**_

_**Melcar stepped into her room, behind him Murtagh. Melcar had a funny look on his face when he looked at her and she was suddenly alert. But she smiled at them and walked into the room. "Murtagh! This is a surprise." "It is?" "Of course." Taya frowned, "You haven't come to see me here in quite a while. Anyways, I'm glad you're here. Come in." **_

_**Murtagh stepped past Melcar, nodding at him. Melcar narrowed his eyes at the clear dismissal and even Taya was surprised at the gesture. Melcar looked at her, and she made a gesture with her eyebrows. He nodded and said in his commanding, authoritative tone without observing Murtagh's dismissal,**_

"_**I'll leave you both here. Milady… Murtagh."**_

_**He turned on his heel and left, closing the door softly. Murtagh stared at the door for a moment before turning to Taya. She cocked her head at him, "So what brings you here, Murtagh? If I'd known you were coming I would've waited for you at the throne room." "I hadn't decided if I was coming then. I just had a question for you, about what you are doing." **_

_**Taya stepped back a step, staring at him, and then walked back to the balcony. Below her was her garden, where she knew at least one of her bodyguards was watching carefully. Since Murtagh's 'turning' all of them had gotten a little more cautious when he was around her. She had too, for that matter. She wasn't willing to risk much these days. **_

"_**So what is up with Melcar?" He asked, following her outside. Annoyed, she stated blankly, "You." "Me!" "Yes you. You don't tell him what to do, Murtagh. You've got no hold over the Hljodhr's. They aren't a part of Galbatorix's rule."**_

_**He seemed about to protest and she couldn't help her angry exclamation, "My gosh, man, will you get over yourself? You've known for years what I just told you and you all of a sudden think you can march in here and order everyone around?"**_

_**As if slapped in the face Murtagh didn't reply. Taya could imagine someone like Larel perched in a tree sniggering at Murtagh. **_

"_**You had a question for me? Are you going to ask it?"**_

"_**Yes, but I just asked you a question and you practically jumped down my throat!" "That was because your question was uncalled for. And I'll do it again if you don't spit out what you came to say." She felt like she was being a bit harsh, but really he must have not been thinking.**_

"_**Alright, alright." Murtagh leaned against the balcony's rail, eyeing her.**_

"_**Your father is worried that you are changing your mind about the empire. He has noticed that you are resisting his attempts to involve you in different meetings and things like today. He needs you to help keep the empire intact, Taya. Soon Thorn and I will be ready to fight and when we do I will not always be here to stand by his side and enforce what he says. He's worried that you might try to disobey him and… side with his enemies. I told him that was preposterous, but he has this idea that because you are resisting him you are starting to think against him. Unless you do what he wants, Taya, he will consider you as a traitor and send you to the dungeons as a threat. I don't want to see you hurt, so I told him I would come talk to you about it."**_

_**At his first sentence Taya had frozen, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her cooperation or else… and Murtagh asking her to do this! It was hard to believe; yet he was here, waiting for her answer. **_

"_**So it's down to this…" She whispered to herself, looking out across the city. Murtagh looked at her quickly and asked, "What was that?"**_

"_**I can't believe **__you __**are asking this of me, Murtagh. How long have you known that I do not agree with him? Galbatorix knows how much I dislike him! He has never acted like a father to me and all of a sudden, when I turn 18, he suddenly starts treating me like I exist. It reminds me of you, Murtagh. I remember that you were afraid, afraid of what he wanted." "I was young and didn't want to see the truth. But you know that the empire is a stable thing, Taya. It helps keep order in Alagaesia. People need a ruler and a set of rules, or else we would all be barbarians with no concept of truth or justice."**_

_There is no justice here. Only death._

_**Though she longed to say those words she remained silent. This was the Murtagh she hardly knew. **_

_**He reached over and took her hand. His touch felt like ice, and sent a shiver up her spine. The smile on his lips was hardly reassuring to her as she looked at him. He was trying; at least she hoped he was, to be himself and not somebody else around her. But Taya saw through that mask and she worried for him, no matter how many times he told her not to and told her that everything would be alright. He'd told her not long ago he wouldn't let her down… and then he comes to her asking her to give herself to Galbatorix, the man all three of them knew she despised.**_

"_**Think about it, please? I'd hate to see you hurt like that. I've got to go."**_

_**She nodded, feeling numb. He gave her hand a squeeze and turned. Murtagh walked a few steps and then hesitated, looking back at her as she stood at the railing, staring over the vast expanse of city with a vacant expression in her eyes.**_

"_**Taya…" He said softly, walking back to her and turning her towards him. She looked up into his eyes and he said as softly, "I know it's hard to understand. But I don't think I could be as comforting to you as you were to me when I was down there. I couldn't stand to see you in such a place for no reason, because I know why you are resisting him. So does he, but he will not stand for a negative answer. You have a choice, when I had none. But that choice will be gone soon."**_

"_**I'll try, Murtagh. I'll try, though every piece of me screams at me not to."**_

_**He leaned forward slightly and kissed her on the forehead and then left. Taya watched him walk quickly away, and then she turned back to the rail, shivering even thought she was not cold. A shadow had passed over her heart and she suddenly realized she did have no choice, and she already knew what she was going to do.**_

_**She was going to the Varden. She had to escape this place, to escape from Galbatorix and even Murtagh. Her room seemed to choke her now, and walking down the halls of the castle could no longer give her any comfort. It felt like she was already imprisoned. Serve him, or else. Only she had a third choice that no one seemed to know about and she was going to take it. It was war now, a war between her and Galbatorix. She would cheat; cheat like he did so she could achieve her choice. She would have to leave her beloved Hljodhr Evarinya behind, and she knew they wouldn't understand. **_

_**This was war, a war she had to win. And she would win it. Truth could not help her fight against Galbatorix now, for he would not fight with truth. But she would not fight like he did, with ruthlessness. She would fight him with justice and stubbornness.**_

_**She was going to the Varden.**_

_

* * *

_

_So there it is, Eragon. After that I acted like I'd changed my mind and was trying to adjust to working with Galbatorix. I acted almost flighty, and distant. Galbatorix seemed pleased, like it was progress. Murtagh seemed to relax a lot, and talked to me more. The Hljodhr Evarinya even tried to act differently. All they knew was that I was only doing such a thing so Galbatorix would be appeased and would let up on me. I don't think they even thought I was planning anything. By the time I got my chance after the Battle of the Burning Plains I was totally prepared and my plan was all laid out. I never counted on finding Kabarak's egg, and as you know I was even more shocked that he hatched for me. _

_I believe you, Taya Corsallen. I believe you, __**and **__I trust you. _

_Thank you, Eragon. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this adventure! Please R&R!**

**Thanks Everybody!**


	43. Old Wounds, New Friends

**Hey everyone!**

**Happy New year! Man, I can't believe it is already almost the middle of january. Sorry it took so long to update. Got a little writers block, but thanks to my awesomest friend, I got that pushed aside and wrote up a storm. **

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers, for giving me new ideas and helping me figure out what people like best in my story! And thank you readers who do not review! I hope everyone continues to like my story. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELLOW!**

**Note to the Reader,**

**I have had a few reviews telling me that in the beginning chapters of this story I was very inconsistent. I am redoing the beginning of the story! I realize I should have finished the story and then redid the beginning. If you were able to get past chapter 25, everything will connect and should flow. I know exactly what I am writing. The plot is very much the same but in the years since I first published this story my writing style has changed. So, from chapter 8 to around 25-30 things will be WEIRD. If you got past it, You are awesome! Thank you for bearing with me and I will redo those weird chapters as soon as I am able and update at the same time. Enjoy my story and please let me know. The reviews I have recieved have given me incentive to start back up on rewriting those chapters. Thank You.**

**Signed, **

**The Author of Daughter of Light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Christopher Paolini's.**

**This chapter was written to a bunch of different songs. I guess "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars goes with part 1, "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson fits into the rest of the chapter in places along with "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson and "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Old Wounds, New Friends**

Eragon opened his eyes to stare into Taya's open emerald ones, seeing for the first time the woman she was and not the person everyone thought she was. Seeing her life through her own eyes made all the difference to him, and he knew there was no way she would betray them. Her green eyes asked him a question and he nodded. Turning to the leaders, Eragon looked from Nasuada to Arya.

"Having seen through Taya Corsallens eyes I have found no evidence that she was sent from Galbatorix or that she is our enemy. I do not believe that she created false information and I do believe with all my heart that she is our friend, ally and someone to be completely trusted… Saphira and I do."

There was a noticeable relief in pressure in the room as everyone let out their held breaths. Arya stared at Taya, and both women bowed their heads to one another at the same moment. Eragon noticed this and wondered, having known that they hadn't gotten off to a good start. Were things improving between them?

King Orrin descended to Taya and bowed.

"Lady Rider, Surda salutes you."

Taya curtsied in her turn, smiling. "I am honored, King Orrin."

She turned to Nasuada, standing straight and tall with Raya and Sasha flanking her.

"Are Eragon's words enough to satisfy the Varden?"

"Indeed they are, Lady Corsallen. As I stated before, welcome all of you. It is a great relief to have you here, Kabarak and Lady Corsallen. You have given us all a new hope and a new advantage against Galbatorix."

"And what about my family? Raya, Sacar and Sasha?"

Sacar did a double take and stood a little straighter. She really considered him a part of her family? Apparently some others were wondering about this same thing. All eyes seemed to go to Sacar. Seeing how uncomfortable this made her friend, Raya was about to defend Taya's words until Taya did so.

"He traveled with me. He helped save my life. He earned my sisters, cousins and partners friendship. He may not be a blood relative, but does that have to matter?"

Many people then nodded in understanding. It was not all that odd once they thought about it. Nasuada shook her head. "I do not think it is necessary for their minds to be searched. Eragon knows that Raya has never met her father and has never had any contact?"

Eragon nodded. "It is true. While I do not know what they did while Lady Corsallen was ill I do know they had no contact with Galbatorix before or after they met her. It is harder to speak for Sacar Liastrin but I believe his father and uncle implicitly and do not think Sacar would have any reason to be in league with Galbatorix or Murtagh." "Then there is nothing else to be said on that subject." Nasuada smiled widely.

Taya spoke again. "I came to the Varden to aid you in the fight against Galbatorix, Lady Nasuada. That has not changed. I pledge myself to the Varden as a faithful Rider and I speak for myself and Kabarak in this decision. We would be honored to stand beside you as allies."

Nasuada replied in reserved delight, and Taya noticed out of the corner of her eye King Orrin nodding in acceptance of Taya's bold move.

"To this request I accept with my whole heart, Lady Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir. The Varden will be honored to have you by our sides. But with this vow of fealty there will be responsibilities and you will report to me as your leader. Eragon as the first Rider of the Varden will be my second in command and you will be his second as a Rider. You will be called on to defend your fellow people even when the odds show clearly there is no hope. You will be called on to fight a foe that is more powerful than we know and that we will fight against 'till there is no one left to fight. You will be called on to be a messenger to the people of Alagaesia and to give hope to those who have none."

"We understand the duties to which we submit ourselves, Lady Nasuada." Taya nodded, her steely green eyes seeming to bore into the Varden leader. "We do not give ourselves lightly and will die for this cause. But," There was a startled pause as Taya uttered that one firm word. "Though I will subject myself to you and obey at a word I will not be content to sit by idly as other perform duties I am well capable of accomplishing. There is much about me you will come to know and understand that has not yet been revealed. I can and will fight those who have caged me and threatened those I love. I have been followed in my life by pain and despair. I set forth from Uru'baen to conquer those feelings and I will not be daunted by the task. Take me as I am or not at all."

Titters swept through the gathered crowd and Nasuada sat back, confusion snapping at her. What it all meant she couldn't understand, but Taya Corsallen was serious. Deadly serious. She looked to Eragon, who bowed his head slightly. He would tell her what he knew and maybe perhaps that would help her figure it all out."

"'Tis clear to both of us then." She acknowledged, standing. Taya stepped forward, drawing her sword in a slow, deliberate movement. Some people tensed with suspicion, others with apprehension. The regal Lady Corsallen knelt on one knee and offered her sword to Nasuada, speaking softly, "'Till the day comes that we must step off the beaten track and strike a new path across this wilderness, I offer my sword to you, Lady Nasuada, Daughter of Ajihad and leader of the Varden. You hold in your hand _Istalae, _the sword that was made from the scales of Iriniva, Dragon of the elf Teruivel of the House of Rorestin. My honor, my fealty, and my life are bound by this sword to those who touch its pommel, until our paths split."

Nasuada took the sword respectively, awed by its craftsmanship and design. The hand-and-a-half sword seemed to weigh nothing in her hand, and the grip was solid and fit her hand perfectly. Lady Corsallen's words echoed in her mind as she held the sword. She noticed Arya's eyes particularly staring at the sword and she realized Arya knew who this sword had belonged to, or knew of him more than anyone else here… besides the other elves who had all stiffened at the swords title.

"This is a magnificent sword, Lady Corsallen. I accept your fealty, Lady Rider, with the utmost honor of my position as your leader. Rise and take back your sword."

Taya did so, sheathing the sword with a note of finality. It was done. The last rider had offered her allegiance to the Varden, making them that much stronger and able to fight Galbatorix. Someone let out a cheer, which was taken up by all until the hall resounded with the glorious sound of cheering. Taya Corsallen stepped back away from Nasuada and turned, her hand resting on her swords pommel. She listened for a moment, a shiver running down her spine.

_This is it, Kabarak. This is the day Galbatorix's power begins to falter. With our joining the Varden we have weakened the Empire's structure. We've defeated him this time. But, can we do it again once he realizes what has happened and acts accordingly? Murtagh and Thorns power will double with the help of Eldunari and Galbatorix will be furious with me. I have thwarted him once again and he now knows I am more powerful than he could have ever believed when I resided in Uru'baen. This is the beginning of a new war. _

_And as their power grows, so will we. We have done what we were supposed to do and have made our position clear to those who were listening. We fight for freedom and for love. What better weapons to fight with? _

_Truth... Justice... and Stubbornness. I set out to fight Galbatorix with those three weapons. And they will help me. _After a pause she said in a strained voice,

_Kabarak, can I do this? I'm only 18 after all. Raya's 15. Sasha's 19... How are we expected to fight and defeat that man who sits on his black throne?_

_Together. Together we can conquer anything. You found me, Taya, as much as I found you. You found Raya and Sasha, who found Sacar. We are what you said we were. A family. And families have a certain power one man alone cannot posses; Unity. A man alone is stronger than a man in a group, but a family with close bonds is stronger than even a man alone. If we remain true to one another we will win this war. We are ready. If we are not, we will die. But we will die fighting, no matter how young we are. _

Taya turned back to Nasuada, a strange light in her eyes. "I do not know if any of you remember a certain spy in Uru'baen who called herself "Lady of the Shadows". This woman was my mother. And I lost my mother to Galbatorix. She was a good person. She was my light in the darkness, while my father was the darkness in the light."

Jormundar suddenly spoke, "I remember the spy called "Lady of the Shadows" and I remember wondering how she could get such close information regarding Galbatorix. We accomplished a lot with her information and it also saved many peoples' lives. We thwarted Galbatorix many times under the guidance of that one unknown spy. We tried as hard as we could to find out why she suddenly stopped supplying us with information but never even came close."

Taya nodded. "She thought it was fitting the Queen of Alagaesia should aid the Varden. She could not believe in what her husband did and how he did it. I do not think she hated him. I do not think my mother could hate. But her dislike for Galbatorix was as potent as the smell of pine needles in a forest. He knew it, and even when I was young I knew it too." "And it was fitting for her daughter to carry on that dislike." Eragon commented. All eyes turned to him and he continued easily, "Since a young age Lady Corsallen has harbored a potent dislike for Galbatorix. This has not changed over the years, except by growing. I saw all this inside her mind. It is true."

"As I've said before, I have never had a reason to like Galbatorix. He succeeded in destroying almost all the things that I loved and nearly destroyed me. Will you believe me?"

"We will, Lady Corsallen. You are one of us now."

* * *

Raya fiddled with a strand of loose hair as yet even more nobleman or dignitaries entered the banquet hall. The suspense was killing her!

Word had been passed through Aberon that the third and last rider had pledged herself to the Varden. Word had also gone around that a banquet would be held in the castle in honor of the event.

Raya had not even known about the banquet until later in the day.

***Earlier***

Tired, dirty and worn, Raya'd almost fallen asleep on Sacar. At least she'd leaned onto him for support. Taya had looked over her shoulder just then, and said in an amusement to Lady Nasuada,

"My sister seems to be falling asleep as she stands. If I may be so bold to say we are all tired and need I say filthy."

Nasuada took the hint. "I'll show you to where you will be staying. There you may rest and clean up. It would be an understatement to say you all have been through a lot."

Taya grinned at her, her own fatigue finally showing. "That it would, Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada motioned for them to follow her, and her maid went with them as well. Raya jerked up and shook her head, causing Sacar to laugh softly. "Come on Raya. Lady Nasuada is going to show us where we are going to stay." "I know, I heard." Raya mumbled. Taya laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. Siranus fell into step beside his son but said nothing. No one said much, except Nasuada and her maid. It seemed to Raya that they were discussing what needed to be brought to them.

Finally Nasuada stopped and opened a door, motioning them all in. The room was spacious, but obviously quarters for more than one person, as there were two bunk beds against one wall. There was fireplace, a table, chairs, a desk and a few other pieces of furniture.

"For now, this is where you will stay, Taya, Raya and Sasha. Sacar, if he likes, may occupy the room next door. This is only temporary, until we can prepare separate rooms for each of you. Farica will see that you get changes of clothes and anything else you need. I will check on you in a couple hours to see how you are doing." She looked at Siranus and said softly, "You should let him rest a little, Siranus. He isn't going anywhere. Unless he wants you to stay, of course."

Sacar looked at his father, and said quietly. "I'll find you later, father."

Siranus looked like he wanted to say something, but nodded and said instead "Alright." Nasuada bowed her head and the two left. Raya fell onto one of the bottom bunks and mumbled something about it being nice to sleep in a bed again before she passed out.

/

When she woke up, it was nearly two hours later and she hadn't moved at all. Groggily sitting up, she noticed Taya sitting in a chair, asleep. Her red/gold hair was shining and she was wearing a clean pair of clothes.

Sasha was reading a book in a chair across from Taya. She looked over as Raya moaned sleepily. "Well hello. Back from the dead?"

"Not yet. Still trying." Raya commented dryly, standing up. "Where's Sacar?"

"I think he went to find Siranus, just a little bit ago. That or he's sleeping in the next room. Hey, you need to get cleaned up! You'll feel a lot better. There's a towel in there for you," She motioned to an open door. "And a change of clothes."

Raya nodded. _Clean. _Was that even a word in her vocabulary?

/

45 minutes later she emerged drying her hair and sporting a knee length burgundy skirt and a lose fitting short sleeved white shirt.

"Wow does it feel good to be clean." She collapsed into another chair, and Taya stirred, opening her eyes slowly and blinking. She grinned at Raya as her eyes focused on her. "So, you finally woke up." "Yep. And I'm clean!" "Last one to be, too." "Oh be quiet."

Taya laughed and sat up. Sasha put her book down. "So, we are members of the Varden now…"

_Finally. _Kabarak's voice rang through their minds. _It's about bloody time we got here. This place is amazing!_

They all laughed.

_Where are you, Kabarak? _Taya questioned, standing up.

_I think I am outside your window. I could be mistaken though because almost all the windows look alike…_

Taya walked over and opened the window, and sure enough Kabarak was there. "Hey there." Taya said, touching his nose. "Have you had a good couple hours?"

_Yes, I have. Eragon has been inside the castle with Lady Nasuada and King Orrin, so Saphira and I have been keeping one another company while you all rested. We went flying, and she showed me a few things I didn't know. She's incredible!_

"She's also the last female dragon." Taya winked at him and he snorted indignantly.

_It never even crossed my mind. _He said haughtily.

"Oh Kabarak!" Raya laughed. "You liar."

Kabarak snorted, sending a puff of smoke into Taya's face. "Kabarak!" She coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke.

_Oops… sorry._

"You're forgiven." She laughed, stepping back. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I'm not tired anymore." Raya commented.

"And Sacar went to find Siranus, I think." Sasha said. "I already had a nap. I'd say lets go explore, but I'm wondering if we should just stay here until Lady Nasuada comes back. She might not like it if she couldn't find us."

"True… so again, now what? I feel useless."

"Cards? Do you think they have any cards around?"

"If I'd known when I left Uru'baen that I would be in need of cards to keep myself occupied, I would have grabbed some, but…"

"Well, when people stay here what do they do to pass the time?"

"They probably don't even stay here for long periods of time."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Taya called. Lady Nasuada entered, followed by Farica who was carrying something over her arm. "It looks like you've all settled in." She commented.

"Just trying to figure out what we are going to do now that we are clean and awake. Sacar went to find Siranus." "Yes, I guessed that. It is good to know his son is well. Siranus can rest easy now. He and Kuntar were very worried. They are both good men."

"Would you like to sit down, Lady Nasuada? We've got nothing better to do it seems. I know you probably have things waiting for you."

"Yes, I do, Lady Taya, but I can stay a while." "Please, call me Taya." "Very well, and you may call me Nasuada." "I'll try to remember that."

Nasuada sat down, and Farica opened the wardrobe, and the three got to see what she had brought. At Raya and Sasha's startled expressions Nasuada explained. "We are preparing a banquet to honor your arrival and your allegiance. These are for you to wear, and you can pick whichever you like. I must apologize though, because we do not have many formal gowns here."

"A…a banquet?" Raya stuttered as Taya said "Well, it looks like our evening won't be dull after all."

***Present***

"Stop fidgeting Raya! You'll make everyone else nervous." Taya whispered in her ear. Raya could tell she was smiling as the new band of people made their way over to where the three women were standing with Nasuada and King Orrin. They'd already been there for 30 minutes, and their feet were starting to hurt from standing. Sacar had yet to show himself, as he was apparently still catching up with his father somewhere. As Raya had never done anything quite like this, and it was her first time wearing a formal dress, she was nervous. Sasha was hardly faring any better than her, but Taya seemed like she was enjoying herself.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Rider. And it is a pleasure to have you fighting beside us with the Varden." The man speaking to Taya was a soldier, in full military garb. He seemed to be a captain, and the man beside him looked to be a lord. The Lord bowed formally to her, Raya and Sasha, whom Taya introduced.

"Lady Corsallen, may I introduce Lord Alver Ethir and his captain Terrin Iniri. Lord Ethir is one of the more influential men in the area around Feinster."

"Indeed it is a pleasure, Lord Ethir and Captain Iniri."

"Is it true that you all come from Uru'baen, Lady Corsallen?" Lord Ethir spoke, and Taya noted his skeptical tone. Information came with a price these days, and it looked to her like he was fishing for free.

"I do, but I cannot say the same for my companions. They come from Dras'Leona, and another of our party from Feinster. Being from around Feinster, I would think you would have heard of the Liastrin's?"

"Yes, I have heard of them… and am acquainted with Siranus Liastrin. Perhaps we will talk later, Lady Corsallen. Once again, welcome to the Varden." Lord Ethir bowed slightly and turned away. Captain Iniri looked after him and glanced at Taya, whispering so the retreating lord would not hear. "He and Siranus Liastrin had a falling out before the latter fled Feinster when Murtagh attacked. I cannot remember what about, but it ruined their friendship. Lord Ethir used to serve Galbatorix, but managed to pull away years ago without serious consequences. He was deemed as a spy, and still some are curious why Galbatorix let him go."

"Interesting… Thank you, Captain Iniri. I understand it now."

Iniri bowed and followed the lord, and for the next few minutes the three ladies shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with new arrivals. After a while Taya turned to the other two, grinning at their perplexed looks. "I think you two can take a break. The actual banquet should start soon, so I'll just meet these last few people myself." "Thank You!" Raya gasped, causing everyone to laugh. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done!"

"You sure?"

"Not really."

"Thought so."

Sasha and Raya practically bounded away, but Taya couldn't help but hear Raya's exasperated outburst. "When Sacar has the guts to show his face, I'm going to kill him!"

Taya chuckled suddenly, shaking her head in amusement. Nasuada glanced at her questioningly.

"When Sacar shows up, he's in for it. Oh boy is he in for it!"

Nasuada chuckled. "They seem to have a strong friendship, those two."

The other nodded, watching her sister and cousin walk away. "That they do. I don't know what possessed Raya to bring him along but, I'm glad she did…"

* * *

"Sacar, it doesn't matter that we are late. I don't think anyone will notice."

"Father, you don't know Raya!"

Siranus shook his head at his son as he darted away, and after a moment he followed.

"Lady Nasuada said she left some dress clothes for me in my room. I guess that means I need to change again?"

Siranus laughed and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Not that you don't look flashy son, but this is a formal banquet. Your friends will be dressed for the occasion and you don't want to, or maybe you do, want to look like a peasant among queens."

"I'm changing."

"As will I. I will meet you at your room in a few minutes, as you don't know your way just yet."

"Right." Sacar darted to his room, which they were not far from, and saw the bundle of clothes lain out on one of the beds. He picked it up and stood there gawking at it for a full minute. "You have got to be kidding me…"

/

Ten minutes later Sacar opened the door to see his father looking very striking in a grey dress shirt, black pants and boots with a black lined grey cloak. He practically cringed as his father looked him over, and glared at him as Siranus started laughing.

"My my, don't you look like a little prince-ling."

"Grrr, I was hoping you wouldn't say that! I feel ridiculous!"

"The girls will be impressed."

"You think so? You don't think they will wonder if I am trying too hard?"

"Hey, you didn't pick it out. I couldn't even imagine you considering it."

"Thanks… I think." The attire picked out for him was a light grey tunic with woven gold lining; a black belt inlaid with gold, comfortable black pants and polished knee high black boots. The cuffs of the sleeves had two linings of gold and there were two clasps below the neck. Sacar had added his sheathed dagger to the belt and had tried to smooth his hair with water, but it was drying and wisps of black hair were trying to get into his eyes. He squirmed, and said "It feels stiff, and weird!"

"You'll be fine, son. Let's get going. We don't want your companions to think you've deserted them."

"With any luck Raya will lessen my punishment to just killing me."

Siranus stared at his son. Sacar stumbled over his next words, trying not to laugh.

"I don't mean literally. She's not really violent… usually… It'll be fine!"

The older man shook his head and they started walking quickly, Siranus pointing the way. They joined a few people upon entering the magnificent hall, and Sacar realized they were late… really late. Nasuada was making a speech to the standing and seated people, King Orrin and Jormundar on her one side and Taya on her other side… a transformed Taya.

"She is truly a queenly figure." His father commented quietly.

Sacar stared at her, dressed in a flowing deep maroon dress, with the skirt forming into four tiers of creamy white satin. It hardly touched the ground, and it accented her straight figure. The maroon sleeves went down to her elbows and then transformed into curved, billowing white sleeves that hung down to her knee. Her red/gold hair had been pulled up and let halfway down so long tresses hung over her shoulders. Her emerald pendant hung around her neck, paired with simple dangly earrings. A black cloak hung down her back, shorter than the dress.

That was the woman who had almost died not that long ago. She still looked tired, but not as tired as she had been that morning. The dress mostly concealed how thin she was; the effects of _Corsent Solenta _had left her body frail. It would take a while for her to recover fully. But right then, standing there in front of hundreds of people beside a king and a magnificent leader, she looked queenly. Her green eyes seemed to latch onto Sacar, and though he was standing far away from her he could tell she was looking at him. Her smile widened.

"And we now welcome Lady Taya Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir, the last rider and dragon. These two and their three companions have traveled through many dangers to stand here now, crossing death and pain to come to our aid in our fight against Galbatorix. They have sworn their fealty to the Varden. We are honored to have them fighting on our side." Applause broke out and Taya bowed her head regally. Sacar didn't know how long Nasuada had been speaking, but it seemed the welcoming of his group was the finale of the speech as Nasuada stepped back. Motioning to Taya they stepped down from the raised dais, where they were met by a crowd of people. Sacar wondered absently how in the world Taya stood it.

"Sacar Liastrin!" A furious female voice called from behind him and he half grinned half cringed as he turned to face…

Was that really Raya?

She was dressed in a slimming electric blue, floor length dress, which seemed to spark as she moved with quick, furious steps towards him and her red/gold hair touched her shoulders and swished elegantly as she moved. The sleeves of her dress were cuffed, leaving most of her shoulders bare and a simple silver pendant hung just below her collarbone on a black cord. Diamond earrings dangled from her earlobes.

He gawked at her as she stopped, standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at him with her intense eyes that were accented by the striking color of the dress. A length of white fabric was draped over one arm, which he guessed correctly to be a shawl.

"You double crosser! You left Sasha and me to stand up on that bloody dais for at least an hour and shake hands or bow to just about every person that entered this room! Where the blazes were you? How could do such a thing to me...!"

All of a sudden she did a double take, and the two teenagers stood gawking at each other. It was Raya who managed to speak first and when she did her tone was distinctly diverse to what it had been seconds ago.

"Sacar…. You look…"

"You look amazing!" He blurted, and then blushed furiously. Raya laughed.

"I was looking for a word similar to that… but Sacar, you are handsome! You fit that attire perfectly. Are you sure you aren't a prince?"

"I'm flattered. But look at _you! _You are… dazzling."

"Dazzling? Amazing? Such strong words, Sacar Liastrin!" She suddenly looked uncomfortable and leaned in closer to him. "Do I really look OK? I mean, does the color fit? I've never… worn anything like this. Everyone tells me I look great but…"

His jaw practically dropped. "You look like you were born to wear that dress, certainly more than I look like a prince! I feel so bloody awkward in this! No, seriously Raya," He got serious all of a sudden to match Raya's mood. "You look dazzling. You're beautiful."

"Aww, thanks Sacar!" She grinned at him, her mood brightening instantly and she gave him a quick hug. "I needed that. I feel awkward running around in a formal dress! And oh my gosh have you seen Taya! She's the one who looks dazzling! When we were bowing and shaking peoples' hands," She stared pointedly at him, "she acted everything out like a pro! Of course she did stuff like this back in Uru'baen all the time, but she was superb! I thought I was going to die, standing up there. I mean, look at these heels I am wearing!" She lifted up the skirt of her dress to show him the silver sandals with two to three inches of heel. "My feet already hurt!"

Sacar had to laugh at his friend. It was obvious the atmosphere was making her giddy, and he had to admit, even though he hadn't even been in the place for long he was starting to feel more relaxed.

During the whole confrontation Siranus had stood by and watched with a slight grin on his face. Well, he had to admit his son had come a long way from Feinster, where he would hardly even look a girl in the face, much less tell her she was _dazzling._

"Come on, we've got to find Sasha. She's finding some punch for us. Oh, hello Siranus!" She seemed to finally notice the adult and blushed for having been so rude.

"Hello Raya." Siranus replied. "Don't mind me, you two run along and find Sasha. I'll leave you two alone." With a nod to the two he turned and walked towards where Nasuada and Taya were, and the teenagers looked at each other, shrugged, and headed into the crowd.

Sacar tried not to think about the clothes he was wearing and follow Raya's lead, but the glances he was getting from young ladies in the crowd made him seriously uncomfortable. He was relieved when they found Sasha, who was in deep conversation with a very handsome young man. When she glanced their way slightly, and then recognized the two, she made a 'one moment gesture' and waved them over. "Sacar! Well, fancy seeing _you _here. We thought you'd given up on us poor females. You look dashing."

"Umm, thanks. And I didn't forget about you guys!" He said indignantly. "It was all my fathers fault. He made me lose track of time." "Oh ya ya ya, we know all about that." Sasha grinned. "I want to introduce you guys to someone." She turned back to the patiently waiting male. "Sacar, Raya, this is Mavir Sevalla. Mavir, this is my cousin Raya Corsallen and our friend Sacar Liastrin. Mavir is a lieutenant in the Varden army."

"It's an honor to meet you both. I must say, I've heard a lot of things about you." Lieutenant Mavir Sevalla was of average height, standing as tall as Sasha. His hair was black and cut just above the ears, and his eyes were a light blue, almost grey. He was dressed in a light blue tunic hemmed with silver, brown pants and his boots were not the standard black knee high boots, but dark brown leather that came up just past the ankle. They were light boots that allowed him to move swiftly and nearly soundlessly. He wore no cloak or cape, and a small knife was the only visible weapon he carried. His straight figure made it easy to see that he was a soldier, and the way he smiled gave his features a slightly roguish air. He was to say simply, a very handsome man. Standing next to him, Sacar didn't feel out of place. The simple yet elegant clothes of the lieutenant matched his own attire and he was able to breath easier.

"I guess we are something of a hot commodity." Raya said good-naturedly, causing them to laugh.

"So it seems. You'd better get used to making new acquaintances very quickly; because that will be one of the only things you will be doing for the next few days."

"But what about preparing for the army Galbatorix has sent this way?" Sasha asked. Sevalla considered her question for a minute before replying.

"My guess is that for the next week or so you will be political figures." He grinned at the face Raya made. "And during that week you will be tested through different conversations of what you know of fighting and such. The leaders are not stupid enough to throw people into a fight without knowing their own fighting strength."

"We can fight." Sasha commented. "We have yet to fight in an actual battle, but we've had plenty of skirmishes during our travels."

Sacar thought back to their 'plenty of skirmishes' and had to grin to himself. His and Raya's fights in Feinster, Sasha and Raya's bouts with Murtagh, Taya's fight with Murtagh… that was just about it. He wasn't counting mock fighting as 'skirmishes'. Granted he didn't know how much real fighting Taya had done, but he was pretty sure Sasha and Raya had done no more than he had. It looked to him like Raya was thinking the same thing, and the two looked at each other and winked. Perhaps Sasha liked this handsome lieutenant and was trying to impress him…

"Skirmishes are much different from an actual battle, if you don't mind my saying so. Battles usually last much longer, there are usually more people and many more die or are wounded in battles. Skirmishes are just a step to real battle fighting."

"Taya's probably been in more than a few skirmishes." Raya mused to herself, drawing Sevalla's attention to her.

"I hear she came from Uru'baen castle? Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. She lived there all her life. I was kidnapped when I was really young and ended up in Dras'leona, but she was left in Uru'baen. Our father was a powerful man there."

"Interesting… I wonder."

"What is it, lieutenant?" Sasha inquired, catching the fleeting glance of remembrance in the man's face. She'd seen that look before in Taya's eyes when she thought of something in the past.

"As we know it is a small world, so I was just wondering if she might have known an acquaintance of mine in her time at the castle. I lost track of him a few years ago, and heard he was dead. Perhaps Lady Taya might have known him."

"I might know who?"

They were startled by the new voice, and looked to see Taya standing there, a curious light in her green eyes. She had drawn the black cloak over her shoulders and if it could have made her look queenlier, it certainly did. She was staring at Mavir Sevalla in curiosity, her arms loosely crossed across her stomach.

The lieutenant bowed instantly, greeting her as he straightened. "Lady Corsallen, it is an honor. I am Mavir Sevalla, a lieutenant in the Varden army. I heard you were from Uru'baen, Lady, and thought you might have known a good friend of mine during your time in the castle."

"It is certainly as much of an honor to meet you, Lieutenant Sevalla… or, should I say, Drayson?"

* * *

"We are behind schedule, Captain. Our side trips have cost us a few of our precious marching days. If we keep up this speed we will not be there for a month."

Captain Melcar Di'Acor sighed and laid his hand to rest on the pommel of his sword as he stared tiredly at the annoyed Dragon Rider before him. It was true the contingent of men marching through Surda were behind the set schedule made by Murtagh. Lucky for the exhausted captain though, none of his men had collapsed or fainted during the move. Many had a mind to, and only the encouragement of the seemingly tireless captain kept them going.

"Murtagh, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do, except to kill us all or have them all desert the army. I know you'll say they can't, that they've all been bound by their words and by magic, but I refuse to be considered a human slave driver. I'm keeping these men marching by sheer willpower, and honestly my heart isn't in the march either. How can we march straight and tall to certain death? Why aren't you leading these men? If I do not allow them rest they will be nothing but flesh, clothing and half sane minds to fight at our destination. I'm starting to think the change of plans is a good one. That means we will get there sooner and it'll be over more quickly."

"How can you say that, Melcar?" Murtagh fumed. "This isn't about certain death! This is about infiltrating one of Surda's least guarded towns. Your speech sounds more like one for giving up than continuing on."

"I'll continue on, until my feet fail me, Murtagh." Melcar sighed. "I only wish that all these other men didn't have to."

"You've said that before."

"And I'll say it again!" The tired captain barked, suddenly coming alive. "If you don't lay off my back and stop questioning the way I march these men through blistering heat, no shade and practically no water areas I swear I will resign my command and there will be nothing you can do about it. Tell me right now there is a better person to lead these men. Tell me."

Murtagh glowered at the captain. "I could easily do it. But this mission was entrusted to you and you will complete it."

"Exactly. _I _will complete it. I'll get these men through alive, well and ready to fight. You just sit back and enjoy having someone else in charge. You called a halt, and we halted. We are staying here for a few hours, and come nightfall we will move again. During the middle hours of the day we will rest and take shelter under our tents and if you will, make your magical trenches full of water, and come night again we will continue on. When we are close to our final destination we will march in the day and sleep at night so we will be awake in the day when we are supposed to fight. If that is not a good enough decision…"

"Carry on, Captain." Murtagh sighed, and Melcar bowed his head slightly and walked quickly away from him. His hand was gripping his sword tightly and he slowly relaxed the grip.

Luckily he was one of the few people who could stand up to Murtagh and push his own decisions. It would save their lives, in the end, and he knew he wasn't being overly self-praising. He trusted in his own leadership, which is what a leader needed. If a leader was not sure of his willpower and how well he could lead his fellow men, he did not deserve such a command. His time as the Captain of the _Hljodhr Evarinya _had opened doors for him that would have been closed, mostly because the _Hljodhr's_ were a hard bunch and all came from different backgrounds. He had gotten to know each and everyone's personality so that he could play on their weaknesses if he absolutely needed to. From that came his ability to play on Murtagh's weaknesses.

He smiled grimly. All thanks to one certain girl who had saved his life when everyone else hadn't cared one scrap about him.

He stopped to talk to one or two of the resting men, telling them the plan so they could pass it on to their fellows before he turned towards his own tent. His horse, Adnarim, was tied to the wooden support and the big black looked up at him and nickered softly. Melcar scratched his glistening flanks and shoulder, whispering to him and rubbing his forehead. He opened the flap to the tent and laid down on his bedroll. The air was warm, but not quite stifling. Sunset should be in almost two hours, so he could get an hour's shuteye at most…

"Melcar!" Someone outside of his tent shouted, causing him to jerk upright. Confused, he had to look around to realize he was still in his tent. He growled softly. He hadn't had his eyes closed at all. Standing wearily he opened his tent flap to see Larel Katzia waiting there, an anxious look on his face.

"What now, Larel? Please don't tell me it's Zen. I already know I can't do anything."

Larel shook his head. "No, it isn't Zen. Two of the men had a fight… with daggers. One is badly wounded."

Melcar was immediately out of the tent and the two sped away at a jog, Larel leading him on quick feet. They heard shouting, and came upon a bloody scene. Melcar only knew the two men by sight, didn't even know their names. A good portion of the men from that section were there, and there was a small circle around a man who was on the ground.

"Captain!" The still standing man gasped as Melcar entered the fray. The man pointed a finger at the downed man. "He threatened to kill me and came at me with his knife. I could only defend myself."

"There are always two sides to a story, soldier. I won't make a decision without the second man's story."

"Captain," One of the people that had been examining the downed man said gravely, "There's a good chance he won't make it through the next few hours. The magicians won't touch him unless you tell them too. They say they have to save their strength for the battle…"

"Cowards." Melcar growled, picking out the magicians in question easily. All were robed in black, and there were three of them. "Have I never expressed a want for you to work _together? _All three of you put some effort into it and you will hardly be drained. Move aside, all of you!"

The magicians stared at him with pure anger in their eyes while all the men moved as one away from the man and their furious captain. Melcar knelt beside him, noticed the well aimed blow that had nearly plunged into the man's heart. He had other wounds, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the other man looked mostly unharmed… just breathing a little too hard. Suspicion grew inside him as he looked back at the man. He was young, probably Melcar's age or even a little younger. His eyes were open and he was gasping for air. His brown eyes were clouded with pain, and it looked like he was trying to say something, but his lips were not forming the words.

A picture of the past entered Melcar's mind as he looked at the young man.

He saw himself lying on the ground, with Taya kneeling beside there and she was healing him. Was he, Melcar, a figure of Taya? As captain he could order the three magicians to use their power to heal this man, but Melcar felt no pull towards that decision. Instead, he lifted his hands over the man's heart, closed his eyes and lowered his head, saying the spell of healing.

A gold aura spread from his fingers and more than one person stepped back as the gold engulfed the downed man and the captain. The brown eyes of the downed man moved to latch onto the figure above him and life seemed to slowly come back into his eyes. A startled cry escaped the unwounded opponent. There was the sound of a scuffle and an angry exclamation. The magicians put their heads together, watching the captain with fear and interest. But Melcar was oblivious to all this, centering his magical power on healing this man and staying alive himself.

"Melcar!" Ayda's voice hardly penetrated the soundless barrier around himself and the young man, and Melcar's mind hardly registered it was her voice.

_One... more... minute..._

"Larel, how could you have asked him to do this? He's exhausted! What the hell do we have healers in this army for if they don't _heal?_"

"I didn't ask him to do this, Ayda. He made the decision himself…"

A slight smile lifted the captain's lips as he heard Ayda's protests. Of course she wouldn't agree… but this was something he had to do, for himself, for one of his soldiers, and even for Taya who had risked her life so many times to heal him.

The soldier beneath his hands took a deep breath and slowly let it out. There was no more pain in his eyes. His breathing was even once more, and there was not even a sign of blood anywhere on him. The gold aura receded from around them and Melcar's shoulders slumped. He did not collapse, he did not pass out. Fatigue gripped his limbs so much he could not move. His eyes remained closed and for a full minute no one said anything. No one moved. Breaths were held in anticipation to see what the captain would do next. When everyone believed him unable to speak he spoke, his voice sounding clear and vibrant in the previously silent air.

"A leader will always risk his own life for those he or she commands…" He lifted his head and stared straight at the magicians, his black/gold eyes filled with fury.

"You do not care for yourself. You only care for others. Your duty as a magicians is to protect _others, _heal _others _if that is your talent. Otherwise you have no purpose. You may have a talent to manipulate energy and use magic but that makes you no more powerful than a strong willed man. Beside those who risk their lives for everyone but themselves, you are _worthless._" Standing straight and tall, Melcar offered his hand to the man on the ground, who hesitantly took it. With some effort Melcar hauled him to his feet and both men braced their feet apart and used each other for support.

"My thanks, Captain. I thought for sure…" "Don't think about it. If it was possible I know, or at least I'd hope, you would do the same for me. Now, what was the reason for this? I enforce a strict 'no-fighting-unless-in-battle' rule here. What was the trouble?"

"I don't rightly know, Captain." The healed soldier turned to stare at the man who had tried to kill him.

"He's one of _them!_" The other man yelled, breaking free from Larel Katzia and the other man who had restrained him from charging at Melcar earlier. Melcar turned towards him, barking out an order. "Soldier, Halt!"

The man came to a complete standstill, shock crossing his face.

"Oh yes, I told you to stop." Melcar stalked forward, and though no one saw it he was trying very hard to walk in a straight line. "And I backed it up, just in case."

The other soldier followed him, and it was obvious he was standing on shaky legs.

"You told me this man attacked you. You have hardly any scratches on your body while this man was stabbed above the heart. You have just stated that he is one of 'them' and we do not have the pleasure of understanding you. Please elaborate."

"His family killed one of my family." The man snarled, tied in one spot by some unseen force. "My family vowed to kill any one of them we saw on sight for their outrage. The courts said we had no right, but we knew his family had the courts eating out of their hand."

"You have got to be kidding me…" The other soldier breathed. "That was over 20 years ago! That blood feud was supposed to have ended when Daveja Kures died, 4 years ago. I think you are behind the times a little. I have no quarrel with you, Kures, and do not see why you couldn't have _told _me why you wanted to fight me."

"Is that what happened?" Melcar asked skeptically. Several other people nodded, as well as the soldier. "Yes sir. He came up to me out of nowhere and demanded that I fight him, for honors sake. I was confused and did not reach for my weapon until he attacked under the pretense I _was _drawing my weapon. I managed to scratch him a few times before he made his final blow."

"Daveja Kures is not dead!" The other man cried in despair and the soldier whose name was still unknown, scoffed. "You are snatching at shadows. That 'blood feud' ended 4 years ago and a sort of treaty was formed between our two families. Your side suffered more than ours… though my brother's life still weighs heavy on my mind."

"So there was a blood feud that started 20 years ago between your two families… How in the world did you, Soldier Kures, know this man to be who you thought? Did you ask him his name?"

"They _all _look the same." Kures growled. "When you have seen one, you have seen them all."

"Hardly." The other laughed.

Melcar suddenly looked more closely at the man's features. He realized slowly that he did look somewhat familiar. That was interesting, because the only person who had that look about him was...

"Though, the family gene pool does make us all look… slightly similar. If you had seen my sister you would not say that though, or some of my cousins. I only wish I had known who you were when you started that fight. I might have been a bit more careful. That is what got my brother killed, and I almost died as well. Well, I still have no real quarrel with you, Kures. That fighting is in the past and I came here to fight a different battle. Will you accept the same truce our families did? No more fighting?" He held out his hand to his family enemy, who stared at his hand as if it was a serpent.

Everyone held their breath as Kures reached out and grasped the extended hand.

Melcar gratefully let up on the spell that held Kures immobile, and the man suddenly gasped. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Melcar asked, genuinely curious.

"Never mind. I accept your terms… You should be a diplomat, not a soldier." Kures said to the other man, who laughed. "Don't worry, I tried that. I wrote out the treaty between our families and was going to become a judge in the courts. Only I found I had that old trait that led to battle. A judge cannot yearn for a chance to fight in a war. It messes with his head. And the Empire needed soldiers, not diplomats."

"I see…" Kures nodded to him and saluted Melcar. "I am ashamed of my actions, Captain, and will fully accept any punishment you deem fit to give me. I almost took a good man's life through pure anger."

"That you did, Soldier. And lucky for us all I interfered. And lucky for us this man handles his words so well. Think on this: A man who attacks in anger with no respect for human life does not deserve to be called human. But a man who realizes he has lived as a monster and walks away from that monster is more of a man than many who walk this earth. Think it over." Melcar turned away, but stopped at Kures's protest. "But what about my punishment?"

"What punishment? If you think marching through a desert to fight a battle against the Varden is not a just punishment, I don't want to know what you think a punishment ought to be."

The other soldier followed him and they walked away from the circle of people. "You really are a leader." The man commented. Melcar chuckled. "I'm lucky." "How so?" "I've been in your situation before, nearly dying. I had someone there to give me my life back. It was the least I could do. And Kures, well, I wasn't feeling creative enough to find something for him to do in an army camp that will be moving out in an hour."

"That's true."

"Say, I have never caught your name. In all of this both of you accomplished never speaking your name. I do not think we have met, but you look familiar."

"I think if we had met I would have known you at once. You make quite an impression. Half of it is your eyes."

"I get that sometimes. But then there is still that strange feeling that I know you. I can tell you have gotten this a lot, but it is true."

"My apologies for not introducing myself to you sooner, captain. My name is Terevir Drayson."

Melcar hardly blinked. "Really? Have you ever heard the name of Zen Drayson?"

"He was my cousin. Why?"

"Just curious. You say was?"

"He was killed a few years back. I do not know the details, just that he is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, that explains why you are familiar."

"It does?"

"There is a man in this army who bears a resemblance to you. Funny, his name is Zen Drayson too. Couldn't be the same person though, since you say your cousin has been dead for a few years. Perhaps the Zen Drayson here heard the name somewhere and is using it as an alias?"

Terevir Drayson seemed too shocked to respond. Melcar couldn't believe it. The likelihood of having two Drayson's in one little army was astounding. He knew Zen had relatives, and he had a number of siblings, but he had no idea how many extended family members there were around Alagaesia.

"Melcar!" He turned in time to see Ayda flying towards him and brace himself for the inevitable impact. Sure enough, she flew into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Goodness, you'd think I was the one who almost got killed." He said gently, stroking her hair.

"You are _such _an idiot!"

"Well, I was hardly expecting that. What makes me an idiot?"

"You were already exhausted when you butted into that fight. Why didn't you make those blasted magicians heal this guy?"

"They wouldn't have been able to do it. They didn't have the hearts to do it. And besides, they couldn't have done it with so much style."

"Was the gold aura an accident?"

"Gold… aura?" He took her by the shoulders, looking into her dark eyes. "What gold aura?"

"You don't know? When you said that healing spell, you and he were engulfed in a gold kind of aura. Just like…"

_Taya... your trade color is silver and green. Am I gold?_

"I didn't know." He said simply, letting go of her, and indicating Terevir.

"Ayda dear, this is Terevir Drayson. Terevir, this is the lovely Lieutenant Ayda Sen'Dala, my right hand. Ayda, he was the cousin of Zen Drayson. Remember him? That young man back in Uru'baen? The one who was killed a few years ago. "

For a second Ayda just stared at him, was about to say something, stopped, then looked at Terevir, who looked just about as confused as she was.

_Cousin! This guy? Here, in this little army? How many Drayson's are there? And what is up with Mel? Does he not want this guy, Terevir(That's a cool name), to know Zen is alive? Or sort of alive. Oh... I see._

"Yes, I remember him. I liked him. He was quite the wit, and was a good fighter."

"You two knew him?" Terevir exclaimed, looking from one to the other.

"You could say that." He paused. "Hey, Terevir," Melcar cocked his head, causing Ayda to snicker. She loved it when he did that… but why? Why was he doing that!

"Have you ever heard of the _Hljodhr Evarinya?_"

"Once. When I was told you were the captain of this army. Why?"

"Your cousin, Zen Drayson, was a lieutenant in that bodyguard unit, sworn to protect the life of Princess Taya Corsallen."

"Impossible. He went to Uru'baen to join the King's guard. He died in service to the King." But Melcar was shaking his head.

"That is a story told to the far reaches of Alagaesia. That is a story that is also a _lie. _Zen Drayson did not die. He had a change of heart and was nearly killed because of it. His life was saved by Taya Corsallen. He became a _Hljodhr Evarinya _before I did. I came later. Zen and I were good friends… until the Princess disappeared. Zen went mad in the head, and I was forced to dismiss him from the unit under… incredibly harsh circumstances. Ever since, he has been a Zen Drayson no one knows, a man changed by longing, love, hate and revenge. The cousin you knew is no more, unless there is some of him under the monster he is now. I know I have called two people a monster today, but for Zen… there is no other figure I could use. We loved him as a brother, all of us. But sometimes one travels down a path others cannot follow. So you could say Zen Drayson is dead, that someone is using his name."

Ayda turned quickly at a soft sound to see that one transformed person, standing with his feet apart, fists clenched and eyes ablaze. The image of a friend with a heart of a stone.

"Isn't that right, _Zen?_" Melcar said softly, not turning his head. Terevir jumped and stared past Melcar and Ayda at the figure of a man who bore no resemblance to the person he called his cousin.

Though his hair and face looked much the same and he had grown taller, there was no Zen Drayson in those frosty blue eyes. He didn't have the heart to say anything as he stared at his long-thought-to-be-dead cousin, and Zen Drayson's eyes did not even stray towards him, but stayed locked on the back of Captain Melcar Di'Acor's head.

Ayda swallowed. _That was why Melcar told Zen's story… because Zen was behind him. I wondered why he made it sound like to me that he wasn't going to let Terevir in on the fact Zen was alive, and then all of a sudden started telling him. And Zen..._

"Hmph." With a grunt of disbelief, Zen Drayson turned and walked away, not once looking back. Melcar looked at Terevir's stricken face with sad eyes.

"We live with his image every day. And we cannot forget that evil is everywhere; even in those we treasure most of all."

"Mel, you need to sit down before you fall down. If you don't rest you won't be in any shape to move the army."

"Very true, Ayda." He grinned at her, and she narrowed her eyes. "Snap out of it, Mr, otherwise I'm going to tell Murtagh you are incapable of leading at this time."

"That was harsh… and very lame. If that is all you can do…" "Get moving!"

Melcar chuckled, shaking his head. "The army must begin moving in less than an hour. You expect me to rest? Think again, dear Ayda. Terevir," He turned his attention back to the astonished Drayson. "I want you to notify the commanders that they must start packing their troops. We will leave in less than an hour, and I want every soldier ready. Ayda will go with you and tell you who you must notify. I have something I need to do."

"Melcar….."

"Ayda." His tone was final.

"Yes sir." Terevir saluted, and with Ayda moved away.

"Oh, and Drayson." Melcar called after them, catching the two by surprise. They turned to look at him, astounded. _Weary and tired though he may be, _Ayda thought_, he still looks kingly. Troubled on the inside by what happened to Taya and Zen, he makes everyone think life is just a game to him. _

"When the army starts moving, come find me." He turned then, and walked away.

_Two Drayson's, one army. Murtagh as the official leader of the army. A Bodyguard captain as the main captain of that army. A unit of bodyguards sent to die in said army. I hope Taya, wherever she is, is having better luck than I am._


	44. No Shade of Grey

**I won't comment on how long it's been since I updated... It would be embarressing : ) Here's a nice 'long' chapter for you, and I can safely say the next chapter will be up in the next day or two.**

**Thank you, all of my faithful reviewers!**

**Theme song for this chapter: 'Tonight' by Toby Mac...**

**If it's a little slow in spots, don't worry. It's the calm before the storm!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

No one spoke. All around the group there was talk and laughter, dancing and merriment. All the sounds seemed blended together as everyone looked between Taya and Mavir Sevalla. Taya seemed genuinely curious, while Mavir was utterly flabbergasted. How in the world had she known? Or guessed who he was? He knew of no one among the Varden who knew him or even his family, as they lived far away from Surda and he would have known if one of his family members had joined the Varden. Until now no one had questioned his name, taking him for who he said he was with grace, as he conducted himself.

So, how did she know he was a Drayson? There was no sense in trying to cover up his reaction. It was obvious she had startled him and that his name could really be Drayson. So he recovered himself quickly and replied,

"Indeed that is my name. Sevalla was taken on when I left the mountains where my family resides. Not many know this though, or know my family or that I am a Drayson, so I am quite surprised that you do, Lady Corsallen."

"I thought so. You have the same face as one of your younger brothers. I knew him back in Uru'baen a few years ago. Zen."

Mavir's face went ashen and he had to take a couple deep breaths. That wound had still not fully healed, not even after all these years. "You knew him?"

Taya nodded, watching him carefully. "I did. He was a bodyguard for the King, for a little while."

"Until he was killed."

She cocked her head slightly, noticing with interest the way his voice quivered when he spoke. She wasn't surprised… the Drayson family had been sent a simple letter stating that their son had died in service to his country and his king, and that there was no body to be sent back to them.

Only, Taya had learned a long time ago that no body meant there was still a slight chance someone was wrong.

"I knew him quite well, actually. As I lived in the castle I knew almost everyone who came and went from there, and he became quite good friends with a group of friends and myself. Very good friends."

"Do you know how he died?"

"No… because he didn't die, Mavir."

"No, you're wrong! We received a letter. A letter from the king, saying he was dead!" He shook his head vigorously. It couldn't be true. Zen couldn't be alive! Not after everything…

"I saved his life. Everyone thought he was dead. Everyone still does, obviously. There was no body to send to your family because there was no body, period. When no body is found, no body available to be seen by anyone, there is still a chance that that person is somewhere out there."

"If he was still alive," the young man's voice was soft, "he would have sent something to contradict what we were sent. I know… knew him well enough to know he wouldn't willingly allow us to think he was dead. He would have come himself even!"

"Actually it was his idea to remain 'dead' to the world, Mavir. He had escaped death at Galbatorix's hands by a hair, and didn't want to risk being found alive and so have his family used to bring him back to Galbatorix's side by force. It has happened before."

"I cannot believe it, not until I see him, alive, face to face. For years, Lady Corsallen, I have believed he was dead. I joined the Varden because I wanted to be one of the ones to hurt the Empire for killing one of my family members. His death was a blow to all of us in the mountains. The Drayson family drifted apart. I went to the Varden, who were at the time in Farthen Dur. Three of my sisters left home for different places, one of my brothers joined the Empire to see if he could find out anything more about Zen's death and the other two went after him to make sure he didn't die as well. I have a cousin that I know for sure joined the Empire, for his own reasons. I am sure there are other Drayson's out there, who left the mountains when Zen was reported dead, and all of them still believe he's gone and some, like me, want their own piece of revenge."

Raya, Sasha and Sacar looked between the two in amazement. When Sasha had struck up a conversation with the handsome young soldier she had never believed anything like what was going on would come out of it.

Raya knew the story of Zen Drayson, as Taya had told her about her precious friends she'd left behind in Uru'baen, friends she worried about every hour of the day. The arrival of another Drayson into the picture was slightly mind boggling, especially since he said there were many others out there, some awaiting the perfect time to strike at the Empire. She remembered a blood feud that had sort of started that way, in one of her first masters' home. She and other slaves had been immediately sold so unnecessary blood would not be spilled.

Sacar was just impressed by the way Mavir Sevalla, or Drayson, was conducting himself. He had his own ideas of what had happened and wasn't just going to fall at Taya's feet because she said his long-thought-to-be-dead brother was actually alive but didn't want anyone to know. He knew he would be skeptical too, if someone randomly came up to him and said his mother was alive. He would know better though, because he'd been at the grave when she'd been lowered to rest in the earth. He shuddered, pushing away the awful memory.

Taya, like Sacar, was impressed. Not only did she see a resemblance in the face between Zen and Mavir, but their attitudes were very much the same. Zen, though incredibly laid back and easy going, wanted all the facts before he could believe something completely. He'd gotten all the facts when Sen had nearly killed him, so he hadn't had to fish around at all, like he had been doing before. But the two Drayson's were also identical in the way they picked themselves up after being shocked and caught off guard. They both did it with a certain type of grace that belied the situation.

"You might get that face to face encounter a bit sooner than you'd think." She replied quietly, and she was rewarded by him nearly losing his composure. His face went a shade whiter, and his muscles bunched and he stared at her in shock. Her reply to his speech was not even slightly what he'd expected…

Seeing Zen, after all these years, face to face…? Was she really telling the truth that he was still alive? But how?

"The army that is marching towards the Varden right now very likely has in its ranks your brother. I cannot say that he will be the same Zen Drayson you knew, or even the same one I did. Since I left Uru'baen I have had a bad feeling that things have changed. Whatever has happened to him I must blame on myself, because I know my leaving there hurt him as much and more than it did anyone else. So, you will have to be careful who you run your sword through, when it comes down to fighting. I know that is not a comforting thought, just remember that I'll have a harder time because I know and love a small portion of the people in that army."

"How do you know that?"

"On our way here we had a run in with the Red Rider, who I knew in Uru'baen. In our duel I was able to understand that my friends from Uru'baen were in that army, and that means Zen is there. As of right now we do not know how large of an army is marching our way. For all we know it could be a small strike force or a massive army, since its strength is hidden from our eyes by magic. I can't tell if it is either, or if it is somewhere in between. Most people would want a small strike force, and we certainly are not ready for a massive army to attack. I am hoping it is somewhere in between, in the lower numbers."

"How could you have learned from the Red Rider anything that has to do with the army? Wouldn't he have sworn not to divulge anything to anyone?" Mavir asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he swore not to tell anyone anything. Only, he didn't swear not to tell me anything. In fact, I believe he didn't swear not to tell me anything because it was believed I was dead and he wouldn't have to worry about me asking questions. So you see I had the upper hand there, I think."

"You know how to twist a situation to your advantage, I will give you that." Mavir said stiffly.

Sasha could have laughed, but she didn't. It would've hurt the young man's feelings and she rather enjoyed his presence with the group. He was intelligent, had a sense of humor, but could also argue his point pretty well. When she tried to argue her point she usually ended up confusing everybody into believing her.

"When one grows up in politics, it is easy to learn that ability. That's what politics is: twisting a situation to your advantage."

"You do not seem like a person who would prefer politics, though."

"Indeed, no! I am awful when it comes to debates or arguments. I'm too set in my ways and thoughts that I never want to give in to the other side, and so the argument continues until someone calls a stop to it. I prefer to leave the politics to people better qualified."

"Then do you believe war is the answer? Sword to sword?"

"It is necessary at times. Sometimes politics leads to all out war, and when the war is over the people rebuild themselves. But sometimes politics is the answer, when neither side really wants a war and is willing to come to terms with one another. The Varden and the Surdan's do not really want war, but Galbatorix is building an army and wants us dead, so if the Varden and Surdan's do not fight, they will be wiped out. There is no negotiating with Galbatorix unless it is negotiating how we are going to die."

"I agree very much to that. But always there is someone out there hunting for more power, even on the side of the ones talking peace. That person would benefit from war, if one of his superiors died and he could take the vacant position."

"Wherever you go, Lieutenant Sevalla, you will always find someone who is greedy for power and will even kill for it. There is blackness in every man's heart and even a little power will cause him to want for more until it consumes him. Some men are content with a little, but some will not rest until they have more… and sometimes in the process they are killed. And sometimes in the process a man emerges like Galbatorix, who has enough power to conquer this world, or soon will. That is one reason why we fight him, because the ones who have enough power do not want that little taken away from them. So the result is war, until one side defeats the other."

"Do you think we can win, Lady Corsallen?"

"I think now there is a better chance. The Varden have two riders now, and the Empire has two riders. It's even. Granted the empire has more men at its disposal and Galbatorix and Murtagh have great magical power that Eragon and I do not have, but Eragon and I are fighting because we want to, and Murtagh is practically a slave to Galbatorix. It is an interesting situation. I think we have a chance against them, if we all stand together."

"That is good to know. I know some soldiers who think we have no chance. Granted, they said that before you and Kabarak Authamir came along."

"We'll just have to see what happens, I guess."

Lady Nasuada could be seen heading their way, so Mavir turned to Sasha and bowed slightly. "Would you like to dance, Miss Sasha?"

Sasha made a face, but accepted his outstretched hand. "I'll try not to trip you. I haven't danced in at least 5 years! Not really danced, like this stuff."

Mavir grinned at her. "No worries. I'm not that good either."

They laughed and moved away from the others, joining the other dancing couples. The other three watched as they started moving to the music, and it was clear both were pretty good. Mavir wasn't afraid of leading, and Sasha was more than happy to let him.

Sacar shook his head. "My father gave me dancing lessons a long time ago. I didn't care for them much, mostly because there was no point and no one seemed to dance in Feinster."

"At least you learned." Raya commented, sounding almost downcast. "I never did."

"Oh you two!" Taya laughed, shaking her head. "It's easy! Look at those people dancing. See them? Some really know what they are doing, some have no clue. See that one couple way over to the right? They've hardly moved from that spot, all they're doing is swaying back and forth pretty much. Lieutenant Sevalla and Sasha are somewhere in the middle, and are mostly having fun. Why don't you two go and try it? Get close to Sasha and Sevalla and try to copy them. I'm positive you two will be pros by the end of the party."

They looked at each oddly for a moment, and for a second Taya thought they'd both immediately bow out and run off somewhere else. Then Sacar cleared his throat and bowed low to Raya, who stared at him incredulously and he held out his hand and said very carefully, "May I have the honor of this dance, milady?"

Raya's face brightened and she curtsied slightly, and then took his hand. "Of course, dear sir." As if they knew exactly what they were doing Sacar led Raya over towards where Sasha and Mavir were, and though hesitantly, Sacar put his hand on Raya's waist and took her one hand in his other.

Nasuada came up to Taya as she laughed happily, and the Varden leader followed her gaze. "They look like they know what they are doing." She commented, somewhat surprised.

"They have no clue!" Taya said gleefully.

"Really?"

"Not a clue. Ok, well Sacar said he'd had a few lessons from Siranus, but I don't think very many. I told them they'd be pros by the end of the party."

"I certainly think so. So, what do you think?" "Of what?" "Of this, the banquet."

"Oh, well, it's a banquet, and I have certainly met a bunch of interesting people. I get the feeling that people are intimidated by me." "You _are _a rider." "Oh," Taya laughed easily, "I'm not worried by being intimidating. I'm used to it. But what is different here is that people are friendly. There are a good bunch of people of my acquaintance in Uru'baen that are downright unfriendly but still talk a great deal. People here have a sense of humor. Of course, they are not all worried that someone is listening to their every comment and they could be thrown in prison for saying something unguarded." "Did that ever happen in the castle?" "Once or twice, I think that I can remember or know about. Someone said something slightly insulting to the wrong person."

Taya watched the dancing figures. "In the court everyone was afraid of his own shadow. You never knew who would turn you in for a slip of the tongue, never knew who was listening to your conversation. When Murtagh… changed sides, people were nearly petrified of him. Morzan's legacy was still strong there. Because I was a girl I wasn't as much of a threat, though my background made people a bit more wary than normal. Being intimidating was an every day thing. It got tiring very quickly."

"I can believe that. It will be different here, I hope, for you. You will be like everyone else; someone with a story and a mind for what is right."

"Except unlike everyone else, I'm the partner of a dragon." Taya said sarcastically.

"True." Nasuada conceded, and for a few minutes they didn't say anything. Then Nasuada turned to Taya and asked, "What do you think we can expect from Murtagh and his army?"

"Almost anything. I can't see Galbatorix being able to amass a huge force after the Burning Plains and his other battles against you, so I think this is a small strike force. The smart thing for him to do now would be to turn back, since their element of surprise is gone. We know there is an army marching around and we know they are invisible. But an army in the desert is anything but invisible, magic or no. Eragon I am sure could fly around and from the sky pick out their location. I wish I'd known before I left Uru'baen that Galbatorix was perfecting that spell! I should've known he'd try something like that."

"You weren't in his plans, so there's no reason you should have known. Frankly I don't think anyone would have guessed him to make his army invisible."

"I still think I should have guessed he was up to something. He's always up to something. I know that if I had stayed any longer I would have been let in on his plans. I think he was working me up to that point. Murtagh came to me, before I made my decision to come here, and told me I had to serve Galbatorix or else."

"Eragon told me."

Taya eyed her. So, he'd told her had he? She wasn't surprised at all, as she'd known her memories would be discussed. That memory was the reason she'd fled to the Varden. That was why it was so important.

"They thought I only had two choices." She sounded almost smug. "Serve or die. Well, unlike most I had a third choice, and I was crazy enough to take it. Who knew I would snatch the dragon egg, find an unknown sister and a cousin and have the last dragon hatch for me? Certainly not me, I just wanted to get away."

She saw Eragon somewhere in the crowd, and wondered what he was doing. Roran and Katrina were talking with him, along with some people she thought to be from Carvahall. Taya decided she wouldn't interrupt their conversation, and suddenly felt like getting away from everybody. But she didn't want to seem rude by walking away from Nasuada… and the Varden leader didn't seem to want to go anywhere.

Oh how she wished one of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ were there, right then, to sweep her away into the dance and escape outside to walk around the courtyard for a little while like they'd done so many times.

"Do you think Murtagh's army will make it to Aberon?" Nasuada suddenly asked, jerking Taya out of a past memory. The thought hadn't occurred to her, and as she thought about it she suddenly realized that with their cover gone and short of turning back they would very likely redirect their attack… Aberon was farther down the coast and much closer to the Beor Mountains than say, Lithgow. Dauth had been passed unmolested, so that was not their target, neither was Cithri. Petrova? That seemed too far northeast.

Lithgow… That would mean the army would attack sooner than if they were to hit Aberon. Lithgow, one of the more medium sized Surdan towns, was not as well fortified as Aberon, and the main force of the Surdan and Varden armies were in Aberon.

"Lithgow, Lady Nasuada. They will strike at Lithgow, I am certain. Their element of surprise is gone, so they will make a beeline for a city we do not think they would hit. Surely they think the Varden and Surdan's will protect their capitol city, and their forces will be spread thin throughout the country. I can imagine some would think it folly to change their original plans now, but it would be a desperate move to still plan to attack Aberon."

"An interesting thought… I'll run it past the Council and King Orrin. Surely it makes sense, what you say. Personally I wouldn't change course."

"That's why they think their plan will work. They are counting on you thinking they will do what you will do." Taya closed her eyes for a moment before saying softly, "I know him well enough to be certain of what he will do."

Nasuada looked at her sharply. She knew Murtagh well enough to know he would switch his attack to Lithgow? Eragon had told her Taya knew Murtagh fairly well, but he had not elaborated. Perhaps they knew each other better than fairly? Taya's comment would make sense then. Although before she had left Uru'baen she _had _been around Murtagh and Galbatorix quite a bit.

If only she knew for sure! Eragon had told her Taya was to be trusted, and had told her what he'd seen in her mind, but the woman was still something of a mystery and a riddle.

"Nasuada," Taya suddenly turned to her. "I have a feeling we both have something in common. I do not know this for sure, but I think you really liked Murtagh when he was in Farthen Dur. This is just my thinking of what he told me. I think you have a good judge of character, Nasuada, and I think that you saw that he _is a good man. _If you can use that good judge of character to aid you in leading your people and trying to understand those close to you, you'll be the best leader Alagaesia has seen in a long time. If you'll excuse me, Lady Nasuada." The rider bowed her head and walked hurriedly away, moving into the crowd of people.

Once she'd made her way to the doors leading to the adjoining main courtyard, Taya looked around and drew her hood up, slipping outside into the darkness of the courtyard. Torches burned on the pillars around the enormous courtyard, and Taya noticed a couple standing in the darkness under a tree. She moved nearly soundlessly across the ground to a bench surrounded by bushes. She sat, and shook her head until the hood fell to her shoulders again, and she undid her pulled up hair, sighing.

Raya might think she was wonderful at all this stuff, but it really put an incredible strain on her. It made her feel enslaved, or crowded in on. Long ago she'd learned to hide those feelings from the world and take what came at her in stride until she had a moment where she could escape and gather her wits.

_Are you that out of sorts, dear Taya? _Kabarak teased lovingly, and she laughed under her breath.

_You could say that. I've got fond memories of times I snuck away to gather my wits and was followed. Ohhh those... lovable, hardheaded, stubborn bodyguards. _

_I know you miss them. But don't you think you are losing your touch? The banquet has hardly started! _

_Maybe a little. I think it is the different atmosphere. Oh alright, I'll go back in!_

_I'm not telling you to go back. I'm just wondering what is up? Your riddle to Nasuada sure confused her, but it got her mind working._

_That was... spontaneous. _

_You got that right. I thought it was brilliant, Taya. _

_Why thank you, Kabarak. I'll remember to try to be more spontaneous._

_It would sure keep life interesting and everyone on their toes!_

Laughing, Taya stood.

_One day I'd probably do something a little too spontaneous for the Varden leaders. I'm close enough to the edge as it is!_

_Just go inside and have a little bit of fun, will you? It can't hurt anything, and everyone is probably wondering where you are... you being so spontaneous and all, they have no idea what you'll do next! _

_Humph. _

Taya had taken two steps back towards the music and the lights when she heard an anguished cry and whipped around.

"I… I hate you! All you ever do is make excuses! I'm tired of this! Where were you when I needed you most? How many times did I have to tell my family you were doing something too important to be at home? Do you know how hard it has been for me to raise our child? He's two years old, Inon! How do I know that you haven't been cheating? What's her name? I don't care if you think you have to be somebody, because you _are _somebody, Inon! You're my husband! If you can't comprehend that, then you are not the man I married!"

"Tricia… how can you say that? You know I would never…"

"No! Not another excuse!"

Taya remembered the couple she'd slipped past earlier. Tears sprang into her eyes for no reason and she hurried forward, in time to see a very young woman push a man, who looked maybe a few years older than Taya, away from her in a rage.

"Where have you been for the beginning years of our son's life?"

"I'm in the army, Tricia. I have a duty to-" "You have a duty to me, your wife, and your son, as well. I know many men and husbands who have large, happy families where he serves his leaders but comes home to his family and spends _time _with them. Inon, time is flying by for Natan! Before you know it you are going to come home one night and he is going to be a teenager, a teenager who has never known his father. You will regret for the rest of your life not being there to watch and help him grow up."

"You don't understand."

"Then you understand me, Inon Erlesi." The young woman's voice was cold. "I don't know where you go every day, every week of your life. I loved the man I married, and I have never let you down. I knew when I married you that you would not always be here with me and to help me raise our family, and I have loved you this whole time. _Have loved. _I hate you… you are not my husband. The man I married, the man I've known for most of my life would not leave a woman and a child to fend for themselves in the dark."

The young woman turned and walked away, her head held high, and the young man made as if to run after her, holding out his hand as if to catch her by the arm.

"Tricia…!"

Taya walked up beside him as he hung his head, and she watched as his shoulders shook. "Is what she said true?" She asked softly, causing him to jump.

She wondered what he saw, when he looked at her. A black shadow? A pale face?

"I feel as if I've died… I've never broke my vow to her, I have never held another woman in my arms. There is only her, and yet I feel as if I have let her down. I always meant to rise up and be able to give her all that she wanted and more. Now she hates me."

"What you do not realize is that _you _were all that she wanted. A girl wants a man who will hold her, who will love her forever and hold her hand and kiss her when she cries. A girl who loves a man does not want riches or the world at her fingertips. The girl wants him and only him. She wants a man who will stand beside her no matter what the hardship. You have let her down, young man. But it is not too late."

"Not too late?" He cried, waving his hands in exasperation and defeat. "I have lost everything! I have lost her, I have lost my son… my life is empty. I let her down, and now she hates me."

"If you knew her, you would not say that."

"I beg your pardon?"

Taya shook her head, looking the way the young wife had gone. "She loves you. She always has, always will. Her faith in you may be shattered and it may take a while for you to earn her trust again, but she loves you. A woman's love for a man is not as fickle as you make it seem. A woman's love never dies, when it is of the purest kind. If you sacrifice your time for her, be the man you told her you would be, then you will have won. Falter a step, and you will lose her again. Stop and think how many tears she has cried over you, not knowing whether you were alive or dead, faithful or unfaithful, good or evil. Her sacrifice was much harder than you think, because she gave up everything, her home, her family and maybe even some of her life to be your wife. Love her for that."

The young man stared at her, searching and trying to see her face. He did not know who she was, but her soft voice had finally penetrated his mind. He took a deep breath. Maybe all was not lost… maybe what she said was true, that there was still a chance to be the man Tricia had married, the man Tricia loved… maybe… maybe he wasn't ruined. He thought back to the day he had proposed, how beautiful Tricia had looked, how her face glowed when he stumbled over his words and promised to be there for her every second of their lives.

"Think about it. But I think you have already realized what you have done and what must be done to heal the breach." Taya squeezed his arm and quickly went the way of the young girl, searching through the gardens for her. She didn't _think _the young girl would leave the dark beauty of the courtyard, but she could always be wrong…

There was a faint rustle to her left, and Taya ducked under a low hanging branch of a tree and pulled up short when she saw the heap of a girl curled up beside the trunk of the tree. Taya's throat clenched and she stepped forward.

"Go away! I don't… don't want to hear it!" The girl sobbed, but Taya stepped closer. The girl looked up and stopped before she could say anything. A pale hand was extended to her, and above the hand was a face, outlined by dark waves. The moon was above in the sky, casting down a sliver of light that faintly hit Taya's back.

"Take my hand, dear girl, and you'll see that all is not lost, and your love is not dead. Come off the ground, out of the dirt. You do not belong there, young lady. Your place is among queens… and your husband among kings and your son among princes."

"You do not know him." The young lady turned her head away.

"You do not know him either."

Tricia's head jerked around and she tried to make out the lady's face. Hesitantly she took the hand, which was smooth and strong. She was gently hauled to her feet, where the lady brushed her off, saying,

"There is no point in being un-presentable. You must look the part, even if you do not feel it. Even the commonest child can act like the gentlest queen."

"Why do you think I'm a queen? I can't be queen, not when I have no husband to be my king."

"Nonsense!" Taya scolded, sounding far harsher than she meant to. The girl cringed. "You have a husband who loves and cares for you more than you know. If you stopped to try to understand what he's done, you might think differently. My dear girl, do you love him? There is no grey between the black and white when it comes to love."

"I… I… I loved him, the man I married-"

"Ahh, go no further, lest you regret what you say." "What do you mean?" "My goodness, you are far harder to reason with. Think, girl! You love that young man back there, do you not?"

There was no way to answer in words, so Tricia nodded her head, feeling numb inside.

"Then find him, let him apologize. Love him for who he was, who he is, and who he will be. You have something many your age have no clue is. You have a pure love, dear girl. You have a husband, who though he was made a wrong decision or two, loves you more than himself. Help each other grow, for you two are young in this life. Look to him, dear girl, and learn who he is. You've been apart a long time, to the point where he does not know you as well as he should and vice versa. Now, do you feel better?"

"I don't know. I feel all numb inside. Cold, clammy."

Taya had to smile. "There is only one remedy for you." "What is that?"

Taya took her hand again and led her from under the tree, back to where she'd left the young man to think. She confused her prisoner, and when she saw Inon's shadow on a bench, leaning forward with his head in his hands, she stopped and hugged the girl, who was quite astonished. "Follow your heart, not instinct. I guarantee your heart is telling you that you love him and you hurt yourself when you said those things to him." Letting go, Taya deliberately snapped a stick she'd picked up earlier, and then she slipped away, ignoring the girl's whispered plea to return.

"Tricia?"

Taya smiled as she nearly skipped to the open doors, and she looked back. She could not see the couple, but she could only imagine what was taking place right then.

With a beaming smile on her face she entered the throng of people. Almost immediately she spotted Raya and Sacar still dancing, and she watched in surprise as they moved across the floor in a fluid dance that seemed to put everyone else's skill to shame. Spotting Sasha standing on the edge of the dancing people, she snuck up behind her…

"It is about time you showed up." Sasha rolled her eyes and turned around, and though her mood was slightly sour, she had to laugh at the disappointed expression on her cousin's face. "Where the blazes have you been? I've looked high and low for you for nearly 20 minutes, since Mavir was pulled off into some conversation about battle tactics."

"And you didn't stay to listen?" Taya gasped, totally mocking her cousin. "I would have thought you couldn't stand to be out of that young man's sight! And knowing a little bit about battle tactics might do you some good."

"Oh, shut up." Sasha growled. "The man who pulled him away couldn't have cared less about me, and the pleading look Mavir gave me told me everything I needed to know." "What, that he thought battle tactics were more interesting than you?"

"No!" Sasha gaped at Taya. Taya kept a straight face for a couple seconds, before her face reddened and she cupped her hands to her mouth in an effort to control her laughing. "What is up with you? What in the world have you been doing that put you into such a good mood?"

"Were you seriously saying that the man who took Mavir aside couldn't care less about you? Don't tell me we will have to deal with men who think battle tactics and fighting in wars is only a man's job." "I think he has a prejudice against women, period."

"Well then, I must meet this man. I can see a man disliking the idea of women fighting in battle and I greatly respect that man's attitude, because fighting in a battle really is a man's job. Women hardly ever fight in battle, which is a good thing most of the time. We are too headstrong, and in some cases rather too ruthless. You and I, we fight in battles for a different reason: because we must. But if a man has a prejudice against women, well, he has no right to call himself a man."

Sasha looked around carefully and noticed that a few people within hearing range had frozen, and were staring over at them like they had seen a ghost. "Ummm, Taya," She hastily tried to lead her cousin away from the area, but Taya turned around and pointed an elegant finger at a few of the people staring at her, not all of them men.

"And don't you think anything otherwise, you noble men and noble ladies, if so you be called. A woman deserves respect from a man, for she is a _woman. _Not a tall, gallant man in shining armor, but an elegant, lithe lady waiting to welcome that soldier home and treat his wounds, or be swept off her feet into his arms. And don't you dare think I speak nonsense. I swear that if you ask nearly any woman in this great hall what she wants most, her answer will be either to be loved or to be respected. I personally shoot for both." She waggled her finger at them, a devious smiled quirking at her already upturned lips. "Remember that and you'll live a long time."

Taya linked her arm with Sasha's and steered it towards the punch table, grinning from ear to ear. "Man, do I feel accomplished."

Sasha's eyes were the size of saucers as she looked over at her cousin, and when Taya saw her expression, she threw back her head and laughed. Her foot came down at a funny angle and she half fell. Only her link with Sasha kept her from falling to the ground completely, though Sasha considered letting her fall because she was laughing so hard.

"When you went outside, are you sure you didn't leave with a bottle of something?"

Sasha queried, steadying her cousin.

"Sh… shame on you, Sasha!" Taya managed. "How… how could," she had to pause between laughs, "you _say _such a thing about me? How could you think such a thing of me?"

"I never thought I would ever ask that dreadful question until a moment ago." Always uncomfortable when everyone stared at her, Sasha was certainly uncomfortable then, because her cousin was making quite a spectacle of herself and dragging Sasha with her.

"Oh come on, stop being a sour puss."

"Knock it off, will you? Everyone is watching us!" Sasha hissed in Taya's ear. Taya looked around, just then noticing. The effect was instantaneous. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she took a deep breath, looking at Sasha in embarrassment.

"Whoops…" She muttered and straightened up, pulling her cousin away from that area. "My bad. I just had to make a fool of myself tonight… and everyone knows I'm the new rider. Apparently I can't think things through! So much for spontaneous being a good thing, Kabarak."

The dragon heard the thought through her mind and chuckled.

Sasha shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"That's what everyone says. I am still trying to figure out if that is a good thing or a bad thing… Don't be surprised if I keep on amazing you."

"Got it. So, now what?"

"Now, after having had so much fun, I will be pulled into a very boring conversation with some random politicians as punishment for enjoying myself… and you can either stick around and learn some very boring but possibly important stuff, or you can go find someone new to get acquainted with. Have you seen Vanira anywhere?" Taya had spotted the little entourage undoubtedly heading her way, as she had unwittingly moved towards the banquet table and where Nasuada and King Orrin had their seats. Once he'd spotted her King Orrin must have taken it upon himself to gather together some of his council members so they could pick her brain. Or perhaps the politicians had taken it upon themselves of convincing the king to introduce them to her. No matter, she had left herself wide open.

"No, I haven't seen Vanira. And she is kind of… odd. I don't think I'd feel safe around her without you there, until I know her better."

Taya laughed a little, patting her cousin on the shoulder. "I do not think you could be around anyone safer than Vanira Dacoryn. Sure, she's not like you or me but she is an elf, with a bit harsher background than most. Don't worry about it, Sasha. Let me see, who else is around here that you could meet?" She looked around quickly, keeping an eye on the politicians, who were gaining ground quickly.

"I might be able to be some help in this dilemma." A familiar male voice interjected and the two ladies turned to see Roran smiling at them. Of all the people Taya had thought about, he had not even occurred to her. But then, he'd been a wonderful friend on their trip to Aberon, so it made sense. Sasha seemed relieved she didn't have to stick around for the arrival of the politicians, and gladly went off with Roran to meet his lovely wife, who he had wanted them all to meet. Taya caught sight of Raya and Sacar already over with Katrina and Eragon; the former Taya had yet to meet but was quite eager to… dratted politicians! One of the reasons why she disliked politics so much… everyone thought you were there just for them.

Taya took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face, turning back toward the politicians.

"Do you think Taya is… enjoying herself?" Raya looked slyly over at her sister, who was in a very animated conversation with one of the politicians who had converged on her earlier.

Mavir Sevalla, who had finally joined them once he'd 'escaped', looked over at Taya and back at Raya, and started laughing. Roran too started laughing, and the girls didn't get it.

"For once, Raya, I think I can say you've got it wrong." Another voice interrupted. Everyone looked up to see Vanira Dacoryn standing with her arms crossed and a huge grin on her face. "Taya Corsallen is wishing she could fall asleep right now. Or fall over and die."

Everyone looked over at Taya, and then looked back at one another and back at Vanira. The elf sat down at their table and leaned her elbows on the wood.

"Taya is funny like that. You look at her once and you think 'man, she loves that!' and you look back and think, 'wait a second, what's that funny look on her face?' It's the look of total annoyance that most people never see, and have never seen on her face. Believe me, people will begin to know that look _real _well."

"Do you think they'll ever let her go?" Raya asked Vanira.

"Not until they have to or someone else comes along who can save her. The poor girl. Not one young man has had the courage to ask her to dance all evening. At this rate, no one will." The elf shook her head sadly, not once looking at any of the men around the table, though it was obvious her comment was aimed at them.

Said men all looked at one another, feeling as if each had been suddenly singled out and slapped in the face.

When no one jumped forward to volunteer immediately, Vanira couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips. She looked over at her friend, surrounded by annoying politicians.

"What is the world coming to? Taya will just have to fend for herself, it seems."

All eyes turned back to Taya. She was leaning back in her chair, one hand pressed against the side of her face as two of the men started arguing across the table at one another. The expression on her face plainly read,

'Will this ever end?'

* * *

Taya Corsallen leaned up against the wall next to the door that led into the room she shared with Sasha and Raya, dead on her feet and totally exhausted. She was thinking it was past 1 o'clock in the morning but it could certainly have been later.

Her dress sandals dangled from one hand, and her cloak was wrapped tightly around her shoulders to keep away the chill of the desert night in the stone castle. Her previously pulled up hair was fully let down and the hood of her cloak pulled up so the long red tresses cascaded out from under the fabric.

Taya had escaped the banquet long after her friends had called it a night and departed, lest they fell asleep there, in the hall. She shook her head. She liked being social and she enjoyed talking, but not for hours and hours on end about government associated things. Her conversation with the politicians had gone on for what seemed like forever until she thought she'd go insane, but was saved from such a horror when Eragon politely asked if he could steal her away to dance.

The politicians had not been happy, but Taya had been so overjoyed she nearly kissed the highly embarrassed Dragon Rider on the cheek. She refrained from doing so, fearing that certain… unwanted ideas might pop into some people's minds.

After a couple relieving dances Mavir stepped up and took his turn, to which Taya couldn't have been happier. They talked about everything they could think of except Zen, as they both seemed to realize the other didn't want to talk on that subject and so the conversation between them was much easier.

All of a sudden it seemed all the young men were asking her to dance, and unconsciously her eyes strayed over to Vanira as a tall dark haired gentleman took Mavir's place. She'd never met the man, and he was quite nice, and an astonishing dancer… in his own way.

Sacar, She smiled to think of how the teenager had haltingly asked if she'd like to dance with him, she'd found to be a wonderful dancer, considering the fact he had really only learned that evening. When she was nearly being called away again by the demanding nobles and politicians, Roran stepped in and informed the men that she was still occupied at present.

Unfortunately she didn't have anyone to dance the night away with, so she had been called back to meet more important people.

It had been an interesting night…

Taya opened the door quietly and saw a low burning candle on the table. She looked around and smiled. Sasha and Raya were both soundly asleep.

Quickly Taya set down her shoes and changed out of her formal gown and into her much more comfortable sleeping clothes.

After putting the dress in the wardrobe she happened to notice that the door to the small balcony was slightly ajar. Cautiously she walked over, wondering at her sister and cousin for having left it open. As she stepped out onto the balcony though, she was greatly surprised to find Vanira sitting against the wall on the balcony's stone railing.

"Well well well, fancy seeing you here, Vanira. I must say, you surprised me."

Vanira smiled over at her, her face mostly in shadow. "I wanted to make sure you got back here safely. Or you got back here period."

Taya scoffed and leaned against the rail. "You sound like a mother hen." She muttered.

"Let's just say I'm cautious when it comes to the last dragon rider and her companions. There _are _people out there, you know, who would love to see you dead."

Taya rubbed her throat. "Believe me," she said darkly, "I know."

Vanira nodded and looked back up at the sky. Taya sighed and leaned her head back, sighing deeply. "I appreciate it, all this watching out for us. It's nice to know someone's got our backs. So, how was your time at the banquet? I hardly saw you."

"I got around a little bit." Vanira shrugged. "I mostly watched you and the others. I hadn't seen anything, so I wasn't _too _worried. Though, I did slightly panic when you disappeared for a little while when my back was turned."

"Ahh, yes, that." Taya said no more, wishing to leave that incident in the dark. It had been an interesting night. "Well, I must thank you, though I don't know how you managed it, for getting those dashing and shy young men to dance with me."

"Oh, that? It was nothing! I just had to work on their weak spots a little and then they couldn't figure out who would ask you to dance first. They decided on Eragon, because he was a rider and the politicians couldn't deny him from stealing away his new rider partner. You and Mavir Sevalla seemed to hit it off pretty well."

"You know the story. He's a Drayson. Drayson's are notoriously easy to talk to. But yes, when we weren't talking about his brother, we did get along nicely. He reminds me so much of Zen that I could almost, _almost _imagine myself talking to him. Then again, I tried to steer myself away from that idea because it is painful to think of any of the _Hljodhr's_ without wondering if everyone is alright. Mavir still thinks Zen is dead, and it hurts a man's pride to tell him that something he believes to be true is actually wrong."

"I hope you are not just now realizing this, Taya." Vanira stated sarcastically, grinning at her. The elf drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees as she watched Taya.

The rider laughed. "Goodness, no! I've known it to be true since I was very young. Such is life though. By the way, you seem to be in a very sarcastic mood this evening. What's up?"

Vanira suddenly turned her head away and sighed. Taya frowned and pushed herself off the rail, stepping up to her friend. She laid a hand on her friends shoulder.

"What is it, my friend?"

"There is nothing sarcastic about the times ahead of us. They are dark times, and must be looked at as serious and important. I have to get all my sarcastic comments out, so when those dark times come people won't think I am even more insane for thinking something deathly serious is hilarious. The wall I made around myself makes me… insufferable, or so I have been told."

"I wouldn't go _that _far." Taya scoffed, shaking her head, but before she could comment further, Vanira cut her off. "Some other people would. Whenever I _do _talk, people usually can't understand me so they can't stand me."

"You've perfected your wall. It's almost too perfect. People like to know what everyone else is thinking, and if I may say so, you are extremely hard to read, mostly because you don't act serious when other people think you should. It greatly confuses people and so turns them off."

"You are about as confusing as I am, dear Taya. You tell everyone riddles and even those who know and enjoy riddles can't make heads or tails of them. People have already begun to notice and you've only been here, what, a few days? What does that tell you?"

"That we'll make quite a pair and that the people here in Surda are smarter than those in Uru'baen… at least most of them."

Vanira chuckled. "Well put."

"Vanira,"

Something in Taya's voice caused the elf to turn her head, and when she did she saw a strange fire burning in the rider's eyes.

"Tomorrow is a new beginning, Vanira. The Varden has a better chance of beating Galbatorix, but that's not all. The people here have something concrete to fight for, and they are fighting for something _they_ believe in. Many of the soldiers among the Empire… they have no _choice_. Some are threatened to fight, and that's not the way it should be."

"You mean Murtagh, don't you?"

"Yes… and no. He is one of them. Many others went through much of the same thing. But tomorrow… Kabarak and I will show these people what it means to fight for what we believe in, no matter who challenges us." Taya smiled. "I'm not some runaway damsel, in distress because I was chosen to be the last rider. I can't welcome the wounded soldier home because _I_ might be the wounded soldier. Funny how fate throws things at us, like this whole mess.

But I know right now that I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm not seeking revenge, though if I was anyone else I probably would be, since Galbatorix murdered my mother. I'm not seeking power, though I certainly could because I'm a princess _and _a Dragon Rider. All I really want to see are people with their freedom, and have the freedom to make my own choices. Galbatorix stands in the way of that goal, and by doing that he threatens all those I care about. So, what can I do about it?

Tomorrow will begin the time when I start showing everyone just _why_ I'm here and what is going to happen because I am here. If Galbatorix wants a fight, and he does so by throwing Murtagh and a strike force at us, so be it. It means we can retaliate and show _them _what we can do and what happens when we get pressed too hard."

'_Man do I feel for all those people who thought she was a typical 18-year-old girl_.' Vanira thought to herself, smiling widely. '_Because they will never know what hit them._'

She kept this thought to herself, but said,

"Tomorrow _is_ another day." The elf said slowly. "And it isn't all that far off. I take it you won't be catering to politicians tomorrow, with such a speech as that."

Taya grinned at her, that peculiar fire still burning in her eyes. Vanira wondered what it really meant, and she wondered what Murtagh would think if he saw her right then. How well did Murtagh know her? Surely he knew her well enough to know what that fire in her eyes meant…

"The next politician who even asks me to join him in a conversation will be talking to thin air. My business is with Eragon and Du Vangr Gata. If we plan to defeat even a small strike force with magicians like Melcar Di'Acor in its ranks, they are going to have to learn a new way of thinking. It won't be easy… not by a long shot."

'_Du Vangr Gata is going to feel it tomorrow, especially Trianna. I sincerely hope Eragon makes it clear to both her and Taya who is second-in-command…but then, Eragon doesn't really know Taya, so he'll probably say Trianna is second. That is going to hurt Taya's pride, and if Eragon says Taya is the second, that is going to infuriate Trianna. Maybe… I don't have anything going on tomorrow myself, so I think I'll just tag along. Taya might not be an ordinary 18-year-old, but she does have a temper like one. She and Trianna might have it out to see who's better and in that case, Trianna would be down in a minute… or less.'_

"You seem worried, Vanira. Was it something I said?"

To Vanira, Taya sounded worried. The sudden thought that popped into Vanira's mind caused her to start laughing.

Taya's expression clearly said she was confused.

"I'm only worried about Trianna. And Eragon. And Nasuada. I could continue, but it isn't worth it."

"I don't get it." Taya commented, totally miffed.

"You'll get it… tomorrow."

"Ok, then. Anyways."

"Get some sleep, Taya. You look ready to hit the wall."

"Sleep? Are you kidding? What means sleep?"

"I don't know, seeing as how I never get any because I wait up for people like you to realize they are exhausted. Come on, Taya. You just recovered from a coma and a near death experience. If you don't fall asleep tomorrow, I'll be very surprised."

* * *

**So? Comments?**

**OH OH OH I am so EXCITED because book 4 comes out this year! Gosh, it seems like forever since Brisingr was released... The conclusion is upon us! Finally, all the loose ends will be wrapped up. 'Inheritance'? I guess it fits for the last books title... but it could have been a little bit more epic... oh well! Still excited :D **


	45. Revelation

**I feel so happy that I updated in such a timely fashion! I already had it typed up, so it was really easy...**

**Reviewers... you are amazing! Thank you so much for your thoughts and encouragement, and I am so glad you enjoy my story so much! You are what keeps me posting and writing, really. As a writer, you always wonder if people are going to like what you write and you wonder if it's really worth it. And I know writing this story is worth it! So Thanks again ;)**

**I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do. I had so much fun writing this and racked my brain for ideas. I had a lot of help putting it all together. So, enjoy! It's getting close to the climax! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

A very sleepy Raya collapsed into a chair at the table in their room, blinking blearily due to the rays of sunlight pouring through the open windows.

Sasha was lacing up her boots, looking like Raya felt.

_The trouble with staying up so late, _Raya thought, _is that you have to get up again._

She looked around as her eyes became accustomed to the light, and it took her fuzzy brain a minute to realize something was missing in the room.

"Hey, Sasha."

Sasha looked up, and Raya almost laughed. Her cousin's makeup had smeared around her eyes, and her usually pristine hair was tangled and ratty due to the amount of hair spray that had been applied the day before.

"Yeah?" She asked shortly, looking back down at her boots to tie the last knot.

She was not a morning person.

"Where's Taya?"

Sasha groaned and sat up. "I have no idea. I hope she came back last night. If she did, I sure didn't hear her."

"I think she came back… I could swear she came back. But where is she now?

* * *

Roran Stronghammer walked quickly away from his and Katrina's quarters, grinning like a fool.

His thoughts were on the banquet, and his eyes twinkled. It had been a good evening, without any unwanted distractions to the celebration, and he only wished something like that could happen more often.

His first destination that morning was where the villagers of Carvahall were camped. He needed to talk with Horst and the other leaders of the village, about some things that had come up the night before.

Roran's path took him past the many workstations of the different craftsman, and he exchanged a few helloes. Not many people were around that morning, even though it was not very early.

Next he passed by the sparring fields, and what he saw there startled him.

"No no no, if you hold your sword like that it leaves your whole left side exposed, unless you can swing your defense around fast enough with a simple twist, like this. The easiest way is not to do that at all and try to get back into the rhythm… There! Perfect!"

Lady Rider Corsallen was sparring with Baldor, and it seemed to be more of a lesson than a spar. A few people idled around the area, watching, one of whom was Nolfavrell, one of the more mature Carvahall boys. What he could be doing at the sparring fields at this hour, away from his protective mother, was a mystery to him… except Taya Corsallen was an enchanting person to watch…

Roran watched Taya carefully, and in the first few minutes of watching, he knew she was good. Granted, he already knew she was good because he'd seen her fight Murtagh, but there was something more graceful about the way she taught and tested Baldor. The few times Roran got a look at her face, he did not detect an ounce of fatigue, which surprised him.

Taya's green eyes moved with practiced intensity and she blocked and parried Baldor's every move with ease. She was dressed in plain brown leather boots, an ankle length black skirt which looked to be made out of some sort of stretchy fabric, and a 3-quarter-length sleeve light blue button down shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the long red/gold tresses whipped around her as she moved. Even though she fought in a skirt, it didn't seem to deter her.

The sword she wielded moved like an extension of her arm, much like when he saw Eragon fight. Her movements were fluid and practiced, and as he watched she held up a finger and in slow motion showed Baldor the move she had just used to deflect his thought-to-be well aimed strike.

Captivated by the two's spar, Roran leaned up against a hitching post to watch. It was clear to him, Roran, that Taya Corsallen wouldn't let someone unknowingly kill himself, and that she was willing to bring herself down to someone like Baldor's level told Roran she wasn't one of those people who thought themselves to be all high and mighty.

This was something he thought was priceless. She also had the ability to teach well, which he knew most people could not do, at least not well.

"Roran!"

Stronghammer turned to the voice of his brother, who was walking towards him. The rider was outfitted for sparring in loose brown pants, black boots and an off white tunic. His magnificent sword was buckled to his waist, and its hilt shown brightly in the sunlight.

"Eragon! It is good to see you." The two clapped each other on the back, and then Eragon's attention was diverted to the field when they both heard Taya's sudden, excited shout.

"You got it! That is _exactly _what you were supposed to do."

"Thank you, Lady Corsallen." Baldor himself sounded excited, or very proud of himself.

"I think that is enough, for now. Let's end it on a good note. Whoever has been teaching you before has done a fine job of it, and you handle a blade quite well, Baldor."

"Thank You."

Taya lifted her hand into the air in what looked like a salute, and Baldor looked at her, as if asking her what he should do. Her face fell.

"You slap my hand. High five? Good job? Oh boy…"

Baldor reached up slightly and slapped her hand, drawing a grin from Taya.

"Just like that. Maybe there's hope for you people yet." She lowered her hand. "It's like a victory shout, but with a partner and using your hands instead of your voices, obviously. Funny you've never done it."

"We do it differently, I guess."

"Grip each other's arms or something?"

"Exactly that."

"Hmm, interesting. I always took that to be a sign of farewell or a greeting. Well, you learn something new every day! Come on; let's let someone else use our sparring space."

Baldor then caught sight of Roran and Eragon, and pointed them out to her. The two walked over to them and exchanged their helloes and good mornings.

"I can't believe you are awake this early, Taya. You didn't leave the banquet until after most everyone else." Eragon commented when he could.

Taya merely shrugged. "True, I didn't get to sleep until very late. But I woke up on my own, raring to go, so I came out here to start off my day right. Baldor came along and I asked if he'd like to spar a little, and he said yes. As we started, I then realized I would beat him in the blink of an eye, so I then asked if I could teach him something to help defend one of my attacks and it went on from there." She clapped Baldor on the shoulder. "He's a swordsman in the making."

Baldor colored slightly, not knowing what to say and if he should say anything.

"Are you up for another round?" Eragon asked her, motioning with a hand to the empty field.

Taya's eyes sparkled. "I think so. The question is, are you up for it?"

Eragon remembered clearly her fight against Murtagh and how she had defeated him so easily. But she had the advantage of surprise and she knew what Murtagh could do, whereas she knew nothing of Eragon's ability or style of fighting. That gave him an advantage. She was human, and he was a half-elf. He was fairly certain he could beat her, but he knew he must proceed with caution and not under-estimate her. It was obvious to him that she had learned the art of sword fighting from an early age.

"We will find out." He said calmly, and the two riders walked onto the field.

Eragon discarded his sheath and dulled his blade, and he guessed Taya had already done so to hers for her spar with Baldor.

He didn't want it to be a long match, and he didn't want to send her away with too many bruises. He also knew he couldn't go easy on her.

"A short match, then?" Taya asked softly, settling into a ready stance.

"Agreed. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Eragon went into his starting stance and said calmly,

"The let's begin."

First, they circled.

"Do you think it'll be a short spar?" Baldor asked Roran. The latter shook his head. "I have no idea. They are both very good. They will call it off when they are ready, and perhaps they just want to see just how good the other is. Whatever the case may be, I am going to watch. This is going to be interesting."

Taya feinted and back pedaled as Eragon struck out, and she nearly caught him on the shin as she struck from the side. It was Eragon's turn to back pedal, and he was watching her more carefully than before.

She was quick, and he could tell she was devious.

He moved in, watching how she moved, how she stepped, at what height her sword stayed at when she moved. She was good, alright.

Now he had to show her how good he was.

They circled again.

"Dang, you are good!" Eragon exclaimed after Taya flicked her sword to his neck.

"You're not too bad yourself, Eragon." She commented dryly, her eyes on the blade inches from her own neck. "I'd have to say that was the most interesting and complicated spar I have ever had. I had to think like an elf, and the only elves I know are Vanira and Arya, and I don't know either very well."

"I saw you fight Murtagh, and so I thought I could beat you because I knew how you fought. Was that a misconception or what?"

They both laughed and lowered their swords.

"So, I guess we both exceeded each other's expectations." Taya said. She was breathing fairly hard, and was glad to see Eragon was as well. She'd had the advantage in the beginning because she was warmed up and he was not. That advantage didn't last long, however, and it certainly didn't stop him from keeping her on her toes.

Her hours and hours of training with the _Hljodhr Evarinya_ had paid off in the spar.

She was actually totally exhausted and she knew if she'd gone on for another few minutes she would have been beaten badly by her fellow rider.

She also knew if she sat down she wouldn't be able to get up again.

_Corsent Solenta _had taken its toll on her body and her agility, and she was still in the process of recovering.

Taya had a feeling the only reason she'd tied with Eragon was because he thought he knew what she would do and that he had the advantage. At the second she saw her opening he must've seen his opening and so the spar ended, leaving them both more appreciative of the other's skills.

"That was what I call a spar." A deep voice rumbled from behind them, and the two riders turned to see a man with incredibly thick arms and a hairy jerkin. The broad two-handed sworn at his side seemed to fit him perfectly, Taya thought, and the man obviously knew something of fighting.

The big man bowed to her slightly.

"Good morning, Lady Rider. I was wondering when you would grace the field with your presence."

Taya raised an eyebrow and bowed slightly back, saying,

"I beg your pardon good sir, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing you, though it seems you know me." Taya watched as a huge grin spread across the man's face, and she noticed Eragon was smiling as well.

"Who does not know the new Dragon Rider? I am Frederick, Lady Rider. I am in charge of the weapons here. I helped Eragon find a sword, when he was in need of one." Frederick eyed the male rider. "It is a pity that falchion shattered, but under the power of a half-elven Dragon Rider, I can see why it did. That is why you riders have special swords, and so people like me do not have to keep giving you new weapons when the previous one shatters into a million pieces."

Taya looked at Eragon's perplexed look. "I can see that there is an interesting story behind this. I will have to hear it, someday. Well met, Frederick. And please, call me Taya. I think I will be getting enough 'Lady Rider' as it is. So, you enjoyed our friendly little spar?"

Frederick took in the growing bruise on Eragon's cheekbone and the sizeable welt on Taya's forehead, and their other little souvenirs and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I did, at that. It was the best spar I have seen since Eragon and Lady Arya had their fight in Farthen Dur. And that was before he was… changed."

Taya cast a glance at Eragon, suddenly wondering. How _had_ he been changed? The story had never come up, and she realized now how little she knew of him besides the tidbits Murtagh had given her and the little things she'd picked up since being in Eragon's company.

"Well, I am open to any advice you'd see fit to give me." Taya commented, almost eagerly.

Frederick eyed her. Most proficient swordsman disliked advice, and rarely ever welcomed it or asked for it. Perhaps she was open to any kind of improvement. He liked that.

"Sometime you must spar with me, Taya. I may be able to give you a piece of advice here and there.

"I would greatly enjoy sparring with you sometime, Frederick."

Both men looked at her in surprise, and she had to smile.

"I know a man who is just as solid as you are, Frederick, and we sparred together frequently. His two-handed sword was a menace. He is a good fighter."

"At that then, I don't see any harm in it."

"But perhaps another day?" Taya asked quickly. Her voice, which had risen in pitch slightly, caused the big man to laugh.

"Of course. I am at your service, Taya, whenever you are free."

_Whenever I'm free… yeah, that's the tricky part._

_Of course it is tricky. When is being a rider of a dragon like me ever anything but tricky?_

_Well well well! Good morning Kabarak! _

_Good Morning Taya dear. Sleepy yet?_

_Getting there, getting there, but I won't let Vanira win our bet that easily!_

_One thing I never would have figured you to enjoy so much… gambling._

_I only gamble when the stakes are in my favor and I have really nothing to lose. And be quiet. It's just between the two of us… unless you bet something with Saphira…_

_Of course we bet something. We had nothing better to do, since our riders were busy sparring._

_Oh, so you bet this morning instead of last night. Now who's the one gambling?_

_Shush, you'll ruin the moment!_

_What moment?_

_The moment when both of us are being gamblers._

_Oh, shut up Kabarak! _The dragon laughed heartily at her indignant outburst. _So what did you bet?_

_A meal. The loser would catch._

_Aww, how sweet. All I have to do if I lose is let her see one memory of my past in Uru'baen. It has to be something important to where we are now, and something she hasn't seen before. She's obviously trying to piece some things together._

_That is an interesting bet. It also applies to her if she loses, correct?_

_Of course. What kind of a gambler would I be if I let her bet something else if she lost? Anyways, that's why I can't lose._

_Ahh, I see now._

_Did you see our spar just now?_

_Yes, we did. You were magnificent, of course, though to me it was obvious you were…_are _exhausted. Why don't you meet me somewhere and rest up a bit?_

_Hey! You know what my schedule today is like! My next stop has to be Du Vangr Gata._

_No, your next stop has to be breakfast. _Kabarak's voice was stern. _You will pass out if you don't eat anything. And we can't have you pass out in front of Du Vangr Gata. Saphira is bringing the breakfast idea up to Eragon this very minute, so he can suggest it._

_Should we invite Arya? _Taya teased, causing the dragon the chuckle.

_That was cold, Taya. Cold._

_Sorry. You don't have to tell Saphira I said that._

_I won't, but I am sure something along those lines was running through her mind._

_Mhmm. You two are—_

_Go no further, my dear rider, before you make a fool of yourself!_

_Ooh, touchy touchy! You are most certainly right._

_About what?_

_Being your rider _is_tricky!_

"Well, I will let you get to your duties. But, Taya, if you ever do have time, I think it would be beneficial if you would spar against some of the other soldiers, as you did with Baldor?"

"I would enjoy it very much. I'll be here whenever I possibly can, Frederick. You have my word."

The riders watched as the big man walked away, and once he was out of earshot Eragon grinned over at her.

"You sure make friends easily. But, Kabarak told me through Saphira that you have yet to eat, so before I have you meet the spell-casters, we'll stop by the kitchens. Is that good?"

_Traitor. _She snarled at Kabarak.

The dragon had the nerve to laugh. _I couldn't afford to let you starve yourself. And besides, you already knew Saphira was bringing food up to Eragon._

_Meh._

_Deal with it, Taya. I've got to look out for you._

"Alright alright! Let's go!"

Surprised by her eagerness, Eragon shrugged and they walked back over to Roran and Baldor, where he buckled his sheath and sword back on. He looked over at the two as he did so and asked,

"Would you two like to join us for some food?"

"No, I have something I must discuss with Horst and the other Carvahall leaders."

"And I need to get to our shop and help Albriech."

"Conspiring against us, aren't you?" Taya chided. She took Eragon by the arm and steered him back towards the castle.

"We'll just have to enjoy ourselves without them. Goodbye boys!"

Eragon cocked an eyebrow at her. She was incredible. And confusing.

Breakfast was quick, and Eragon continued to be blown away by his fellow rider. She ate quickly, talked little, and squirmed when Eragon was still eating after she had finished.

"What is your problem today?" He asked incredulously. "I would have thought after last night you'd be exhausted."

"I need to get things done! I can't dawdle around all day. I have to show… well, I have to get used to everything and everyone so I might as well not waste any time." She stared pointedly at his food, and Eragon took the last bite. The sentence she had cut herself off at. She had to show… what?

_She has to show everyone why she's here and what is going to happen and what she can really do._

Saphira finished for him, her tone smug.

_How do you figure that?_

_Kabarak._

_Ahh. What else has he told you about her?_

_Nothing. He's like a closed book about her unless she says something he thinks merits an explanation. He is saying now that she is so tired she's running on reserve energy. If she stops moving for even a few minutes she'll undoubtedly fall asleep. You might want to oblige her so you don't have to carry her around, or try to wake her up._

_Right then._

"Ok, I'm ready." He stood, and Taya leapt from her chair.

"It's about time!"

He could've laughed, the way she said it sounded like she was a five year old.

Eragon was surprised by her countenance as they made their way to where Du Vangr Gata was. Instead of being active and hyper like she had been at lunch, she seemed to mellow out and get contemplative. Eragon hardly got six words out of her. The dragons met them and walked to the magicians section with them, as the area was open enough for the two as long as they didn't move their tails and they walked close together.

With Kabarak close by, Taya found she was able to think better. She calmed down, something due to the soothing energy coming from the dragon through their link. She planned her whole course of action once she met Du Vangr Gata, and she had Eragon tell her the names of the spell-casters and what their parts in the group were. Taya could tell by the way he talked about them that he had taught them much and had helped them improve. He also explained the connection he had helped them form, with their leader and point being the woman named Trianna. Eragon explained how Trianna was slightly touchy when the subject of command and leadership was brought up.

What he failed to say was where she, Taya, fit into the picture, something which made Taya bristle slightly. Of all things she could not be last on the totem pole, but she had a growing suspicion that that was where she was going to be placed. It rankled her to be thought of as 'the rookie'.

The tented off area seemed foreboding from afar, and Taya stood a little straighter as they came within sight of the entrance. Vanira Dacoryn waited there, standing silently as if she wasn't there.

_I would be on my guard. _Kabarak suddenly commented. _I have a strange feeling about this. Some things Eragon said cause me to wonder just what this Trianna woman is like. It is good, I think, that Vanira is here._

_That makes both of us. Stay close?_

_I'm not going anywhere. _He growled softly, and Eragon looked sharply over at him.

"What is it?" He asked softly, strengthening the guard around his mind, but he received no answer, as the two were watching their destination warily. Cautious now, as he knew Dragon's had much better senses than even elves, Eragon stepped forward.

"Trianna?" His voice carried, and a woman appeared through the entrance. She was dressed in black robes, and her hair was dark, along with her eyes.

"Shadeslayer." She greeted, not unkindly. Her voice was smooth and soft, reserved, and Taya took her to be a fair magician… with a limited temper.

"We have been expecting you." The woman, Trianna, continued. Eragon nodded.

"That is good."

"Our connections to one another are quite strong. We are all gaining confidence, in all that we do." Trianna's eyes flickered to Taya, and only the female rider caught the spark akin to jealousy that flashed across her face. Those dark eyes moved purposefully away from Taya, back to Eragon, and the energy that radiated off of her was thick with distaste.

"You have come to teach us more?" She asked Eragon calmly, now ignoring Taya.

"I have."

Taya's waterfall like voice was firm and said just as calmly as Trianna had spoken. Again the spell-casters eyes flickered to her and her haughty reply chilled Taya's rising anger.

"Oh, well then."

Eragon's surprise was evident as the two women faced each other. Taya's green eyes flashed menacingly and Trianna's dark ones glowered at her.

"I'm not your enemy, Trianna. In fact, I want to keep you alive. Only, if you cross me as my enemy, I will kill you." Her eyes narrowed. "And I will not think twice before I do."

Shock rippled through the air, and Eragon gaped at her. Of all things to say…

There was nothing funny about Taya Corsallen at that moment. It would have been hard to recognize her as the energized young woman from earlier. Her burning green eyes seemed to pierce the sorceress's mind, and her figure seemed to command their respect.

As Trianna stared into her eyes she felt as if she was being engulfed in flames. Her barriers flew up, but even where they were the strongest the flames kept coming. Burned, she looked away from those eyes and was astonished when the heat subsided. She looked sharply back up at Taya Corsallen, her astonishment overriding her shock and jealousy.

_If you cross me as my enemy, I will kill you._

"We came to introduce Du Vangr Gata to Lady Rider Taya Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir." Eragon stepped in hastily, stepping forward and slightly between the two women. "Taya knows much about the Empire's magical abilities and as she is a rider, she and Kabarak need to be introduced to our communication link. She is also proficient with magic, and we could all learn something from her."

"Du Vangr Gata would be… honored… to learn from another skilled magician. Our duty is to keep others and ourselves alive. .. It would be beneath us to refuse any means to help us achieve that goal."

Trianna's earlier spite had diminished greatly, allowing her to be wary of the new and unknown Lady Rider. Her neck still prickled from the strange heat… There was something about this woman, and something told her she was quite powerful, and dangerous. Trianna was smart enough to realize this, and take her threat seriously.

Only now, Taya's smile was genuine, and the strange fire in her eyes had disappeared, leaving her looking like a normal human.

"Kabarak and I are honored to aid and work beside Du Vangr Gata."

Trianna noticed she did not say she'd 'help' Du Vangr Gata. She said 'aid', which made it seem much less like she thought they were puny little magicians in great need of her… help.

She nodded and motioned them to follow. Vanira fell into step beside Taya, saying nothing as they entered the tented area where Du Vangr Gata practiced their abilities.

The dragons easily lifted their heads above the wall, and looked down at them from there.

The magicians, roughly 30 to 40 in all, were all standing in a group and all bowed as Eragon and Taya entered. Their numbers greatly shocked Taya, because it seemed like there were so few…

Eragon had a triumphant smile on his face, and Taya could only puzzle about his expression. Why was he smiling?

When he didn't say anything, she almost rolled her eyes, but stepped forward.

"My name is Taya Corsallen. I am the new rider, and Kabarak Authamir is my dragon. I am greatly honored to meet you all, and have come here to teach you things that will allow you to defeat most magicians of the empire, and also keep you and those you protect alive longer. Any objections?"

No one replied, and Taya looked at each of their expressions. All seemed attentive, but there seemed to be something else going on. Annoyed, she leaned back on one foot, crossing her arms in an imposing manner. Expressions changed.

"First of all, open your minds slightly, just enough for me to say hello and for you to get used to Kabarak and my presence. Eragon and Trianna have hinted you have been developing mental communication. The Empire's magicians, in practice and battle, _only _use their minds to communicate. None of them are powerful enough not to verbalize their spells, but they are far from incompetent… I assume you all remember the Twins?"

The atmosphere darkened considerably.

"I thought so. No other magicians of the Empire are like they were. Ruthless, yes; small minded and self centered, not so much."

Taya reached out with her minds, as did Kabarak, and they touched the mental barriers of each magician in turn, together and separately, and then all of them at the same time. Eragon and Trianna, who were included in their test, had to wonder at what she was getting at.

_Good, all of you. _Taya's voice reverberated through all their minds together, connected to each person. A few people panicked and withdrew from her, but oddly enough it was as if Taya's mind moved with theirs.

_Tsk task. Don't do that. You must get used to my mind right now, and my voice. _To all she said,

_Your mental connection to one another is good, but far from outstanding. The first test will be everyone trying to black _me _from their minds, individually. If you cannot, relay that through your link to your fellow spell-casters._

_You want us to let everyone know if we _fail?Someone interrupted.

_Correct. Our companions, in the event something like this was to happen in battle, _need _to know who failed and who succeeded._

One by one they tried. First they were tentative, and when Taya didn't budge, they tried harder and harder.

A few managed to block her when she decided they were giving it their all and weren't too bad. But a good portion of them had no strength and gained no ground in blocking her.

When Trianna's turn came, she was met by a wall of steel. Her every trick failed against Taya Corsallen, and she found she could not block the rider. Physically she started breathing hard as she strained, until Taya's voice startled her and broke her concentration.

"Trianna, enough."

She stopped her attempts to block Taya's presence in her mind and stared at the rider, red hot anger coloring her cheeks. Taya merely shook her head.

_Some of you have failed. Some of you have succeeded. Those who succeeded were those who gave it all they had and did not believe they could block someone as powerful as me. Those who failed were those who _expected _they could block me._

_Now, use your connection to one another and block me. All of you together at once._

They banded together with such strength and ferocity to push Taya away, so she gave in willingly and started clapping. All, even in just a minute of blocking her and pushing her away, were breathing extremely hard.

"So you see," Taya said softly, "Together you succeeded; you have strength. Without one another, and alone, you failed miserably; you are weak."

A few of them looked as though they'd accomplished the greatest thing in the world, and Taya's next words crashed down harshly on them.

"You _all _fail."

"What?" Trianna was beside herself with anger, as were others. "How did we fail when we succeeded in blocking you? In pushing you away? There is _no _sense in what you say."

Taya stared evenly at her.

"If one magician of the empire invaded one of your minds, you, the individual, would die very quickly. As a group you are strong. By yourselves you are weak. Does that not make sense? Let me make myself crystal clear. Without each other you would die. I am here to keep you alive by teaching each of you how to become stronger individually, so you can _easily _overpower you opponents alone and keep yourselves alive at the same time."

Surprise flickered across their faces, and this caused Taya to grin ever so slightly.

_They never thought of it that way. _She commented to Kabarak.

_Their goal was to be united. Anything else seemed like a distraction. _He replied wisely.

Eragon was astounded. Taya handled herself like a queen, and when Trianna had rudely questioned her, she had kept her composure. From the beginning she had let Trianna know she was a force to be reckoned with, and the way she was handling Du Vangr Gata impressed him greatly. Taya meant every word she said… he could feel it.

"Now," Taya said brightly. "You know each others strengths, so you are going to do what I just did, in pairs. One will try to invade, one will try to block. Do _not _use your mental connection. Act like your partner is your greatest enemy. Just _please _don't hurt anybody! I will be watching you all, so try your hardest. Do not act like wimps."

Eragon frowned, until he felt Taya's mind faintly brush his. The magician's paired and it was fascinating to watch them struggle against one another.

Taya crossed her arms, smiling contentedly. This was what she wanted. Her eyes flickered to Trianna, and her smile faltered. That woman… Taya thought she understood not to mess with the rider, but Trianna had pride and did not like yet another person to come and have another piece of her power, and her rule over Du Vangr Gata. She was its true leader, and Eragon was her boss.

The female rider sighed heavily. Change was not easy, for anyone. Only, it felt like there was no place for her here. Everything seemed trimmed and right, and then she came along and messed everything up.

She knew if she was in Trianna's place she would feel much the same way. So, what was she going to do?

"Where _is _she!" Sasha nearly yelled in frustration. Raya practically glared at her cousin. The older girl had led Raya on a wild goose chase around the castle and around the Varden camp, and although it was only a little after lunch, she was already dead on her feet and starving.

"I don't _know, _Sasha!" She said miserably, wanting to fall into a chair and stay there. "But wherever she is I'm sure she isn't looking as frantically for us as we are for her. I am two steps away from abandoning you and going to get lunch."

"You can't leave me to search alone!" Her cousin cried indignantly.

"Watch me." Raya watched as Sasha's face screwed up.

"Fine, fine. Lunch it is. You win."

Raya grinned. Sasha broke down so easily for her… She'd believe almost anything Raya told her, and do almost anything for her. The younger cousin knew Sasha was just as hungry as she was, so there was really nothing to swaying her decision.

As they were walking, they watched people. Some people stared at them while some averted their eyes, but most smiled and exchanged helloes.

Lunch was delayed for a bit because they entered into a conversation with a very interesting older man, who was so talkative they hardly managed to get away, and by then the two were beyond starving.

"Gosh, do you think anybody doesn't know who we are?" Raya exclaimed as they sat down as a table with their food. Sasha nodded.

"I know what you mean," She ate some of her food, and once she swallowed, she continued her sentence, "but I think I'll like it here…" She trailed off, her eyes looking past Raya and her face went a shade whiter than it already was.

"What? Sasha?"

"Raya, what would you say if I told you Colt Silwona was in this very room?"

Raya froze. "You mean the Colt Silwona, as in _the _Colt Silwona who we met in Dras'Leona… the Colt Silwona who, with his brother, is a part of the military of Dras'leona? The Colt Silwona who supports and fights for the Empire! _That _Colt Silwona?"

Sasha's expression was grim. "_That _Colt Silwona. We need to find Taya."

In the mean time, while Raya and Sasha finished their meal and snuck out of the room without Colt Silwona, for it was him, see them, Taya and Eragon were walking with Saphira and Kabarak around the outskirts of the camp and Eragon was talking their ears off about what he learned from Oromis and Glaedr. He'd said something that Taya thought he implied he had an Eldunari, which they believed could only be the Heart of Hearts of the dragon Glaedr.

"So, we know that you can fight." Eragon was saying, "And we know you can use magic, or at least you can use your mind extremely well. I don't know how good you are with the Ancient Language and magic itself."

"Are you saying you want a demonstration?" Taya asked him bluntly. She appreciated what he was telling her about being a rider, but when it came down to what she could do, that was a different story.

"I have this feeling you are one of those people who only uses magic when it is absolutely necessary."

"Wrong." She grinned at the look on his face. "I usually do not use magic anyways. I have to wonder, though, because didn't you get a demonstration when I fought Murtagh?

Eragon hesitated.

"What." Taya didn't get it. Why did they doubt her magical skills after _that?_

"You won against Murtagh, yes. That was something none of us believed you could do. Heck, you had _died._ You seem to be learned in magic, but you've only done extraordinary magic. I don't know how well you know it or how you know it. Does that make any sense?"

"So you are saying that because you don't know how I learned magic and you don't know how good I am at the basics, you can't judge my talent by the harder things I've preformed?"

Once she thought about it, it began to make a _little _sense. A little… but not really.

Eragon nodded. He was glad she knew what he meant.

"Well," Taya laughed, relieved, "That's easy! I'll start talking in the Ancient Language, just to please you, and you can tell me what you want me to do."

"Why not? Start with fire." Eragon started speaking in the other language, wondering how well she knew it.

Taya grinned. "_Brisingr_." She held out her hand, closed, and when she opened it there was a little flame, flickering in her palm. She directed it away from them and then looked back at Eragon.

"Break."

"_Jierda_." Taya directed her attention to a tent, and one of the wooden stands snapped. Before Eragon could tell her to mend it, she'd done it.

For over an hour Eragon talked to her in the Ancient Language and she preformed the different spells he asked her to. Saphira took Kabarak into the sky and worked him on drills, to test his flying abilities.

Taya was distracted more than once when Saphira was teaching something really interesting to Kabarak and Eragon had to snap her back to reality. She would do what he asked, and she'd hear him talking, but her attention was split between Eragon and what she was doing and the dragons. Eventually Eragon asked her what was causing her to space out, and she replied,

"Saphira was drilling Kabarak on different ways to counter being caught in violent wind thermals and other violent storms. Sorry, Eragon."

"So you're listening to what Saphira's teaching Kabarak _as _you and I are working on all this?"

"Err, yes. We always do, unless we tell each other to go away."

"Then you've already mastered one of the most important arts of a rider and dragon." He looked totally perplexed. "It took Saphira and me a lot longer to do that..."

"I did this exact same thing back in Uru'baen with the _Hljodhr's. _We all communicated, much like Du Vangr Gata, and no matter where they were everybody listened to what someone else was teaching or being taught, or the different conversations from meetings somewhere else in the castle. It was really handy. But then some of the guys would _continue _doing it when we didn't want them to… it made life funny."

"Well, ok then. That was one thing I never thought to bring up. So, now what?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the lead rider. I'm just the follower. You're also the teacher."

"Right."

After a minute of silence, Taya caught sight of someone running towards them and said,

"I think you're saved, Eragon. Here comes Jarsha."

Eragon turned to look and sure enough the Varden messenger boy was galloping towards them, his expression clearly telling them he was relieved to see them.

"Hello, Jarsha!" Eragon greeted the boy as he skidded to a stop in front of them. "What brings you after us?"

"Lady Nasuada, Shadeslayer! She's calling together a council and requests that you and Lady Rider Corsallen be there at once!"

"What is the meeting about, Jarsha?" Taya queried, a strange pounding growing in her head. She hoped she wasn't going to get an ear splitting headache right during the climax of the day.

"She said the Empire's army was seen on the march. That's all she said to me."

Taya looked sharply at Eragon. "So soon? They couldn't have traveled as fast as we did. Even if Murtagh aimed to hit Lithgow, they wouldn't make it there for another week or more!"

Eragon nodded in agreement, and then said to Jarsha.

"We will go straight there, Jarsha. Thank you."

The messenger boy bowed to them and scampered away. The two riders looked at one another and took off back towards the castle.

"Taya!"

She and Eragon looked over in time to see Raya jumping up and down and waving frantically at them. They altered their course towards the two.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Sasha was gasping for air. "Taya, we have to tell you something! It's-"

"Not now! Lady Nasuada's called a council meeting and I'm sure you two are supposed to be there too!"

"But its-"

"Come on!"

The two had no other choice but to follow the riders, who had to slow their pace so they could keep up.

Kabarak and Saphira had heard the message through their riders and were heading towards the castle at full speed.

"Did… the messenger… happen… to say what… was so… urgent?" Raya gasped out as they made it to the castle. The guards let them past without a word and without slowing them down.

"Someone spotted Murtagh's army." Taya replied grimly.

"What?" Sasha exclaimed. "They shouldn't be… anywhere close!"

"That's what we thought." Eragon interjected. "But we don't know when and where the spy was when he saw the army. That's what we'll find out from the council meeting."

"No, we were urgently called to a council meeting to hear that someone found a new and rare species of mushroom." Taya commented sarcastically, drawing a puzzled look from Eragon.

"Forget I said anything." She grumbled, shaking her head. She would have to get used to Eragon's lack of humor and his habit of stating the obvious.

As they went through the castle, they ended up running into Vanira.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Vanira." Taya teased, grinning at her friend.

"Oh, I know! This meeting was totally by chance. Have you fallen asleep yet?"

"Do you know anything more than we do?" Eragon asked the elf, cutting off Taya's smart come-back to the elf's teasing joke. Taya narrowed her eyes at her fellow rider.

"Well, Arya will join us at the doors to the council room." "That is good. But do you know anything about the empire's army?"

"Eragon, I know as much as you do. We will figure out what is really going on once we get into the council room and Nasuada kindly explains all this sudden commotion."

The way she said it implied that there was something else going on, and not just a sighting of Murtagh's army, which was in itself urgent and enough to cause people to panic.

True to what Vanira told them, Arya met them at the doors, and upon them questioning her the found out that she knew no more than the rest of them. A few other high ranked officials walked by them and into the room.

_This looks like a council of war, not just a regular council meeting to discuss a threat. Do you think Lady Nasuada took what I said to heart? _

_There's only one way to find out. I'm sure if she did, she'd mention it in the council._

_How could Murtagh have gotten his army here this quickly!_

_You are asking me? _The dragon scoffed, but added his two cents worth. _I doubt he could move an army that quickly under normal circumstances, no._

_Then what the blazes is this all about?_

_Stop asking me and get inside that room! The suspense is killing me, as are your questions!_

Taya grumbled as Eragon opened the door to let the ladies through,

_The suspense is killing _you?_ You've got to be joking, Kabarak. You hardly seem phased by all of this._

_Be quiet! You're entering the council room. Act like you want to be there, and maybe you'll find out what's going on more quickly!_

_My my, he is impatient after all._

The group walked into the well lit room, which was occupied by a large group of people, all varying races. Almost all wore armor, and all were armed.

Many of the people Taya recognized from the banquet, though some she did not and most of them were the ones in full armor.

Lady Nasuada spotted them immediately and waved them over to her.

"Eragon, Taya, I'm glad Jarsha found you. Raya, Sasha, I'm glad you found them too. You had more luck than everyone else."

Taya looked over at Eragon and grinned when she saw he was blushing slightly. They hadn't planned on traveling so far from the castle, or people… except the business of riders was meant for riders alone and Eragon couldn't exactly question her and teach her around the average person. Well, he could, but that would be slightly awkward…

"So, Lady Nasuada, what is this all about?" She waved her hand around the room. "A council of war? So soon?"

"And a tally of our forces." Nasuada nodded. "And yes, someone did sight the army, but we are just glad to see it. They are not anywhere near striking distance as of this morning. I'll show you where it was seen on the map in a moment. I took Taya's suggestion to heart." The Varden leader stared straight into Taya's eyes, "That is an important topic that will be discussed here. For right now, if you'd all sit, we aren't exactly ready to start just yet. By the way, where is Sacar?"

Sasha paused in mod stride, and looked over at Raya, who's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Well, um, we thought we'd let him sleep and we went to look for Taya… who we _finally _found." She glared at her sister, who smartly was looking the other way. "And since then we've been moving, so we never went back for him…"

"Why was it so urgent to find Taya?" Eragon asked.

"Well, you see, and this is what we HAVE to tell Taya, so Taya, list-"

"_There _you guys are!" Behind them the doors had opened again and revealed Sacar, his father and uncle, and Mavir Sevalla-Drayson.

"I was looking everywhere for you guys!" The teenager exclaimed, sounding relieved and exasperated as he walked up to them. "When I woke up and you didn't answer, because you were _gone,_" He fixed Raya with a hard stare, and she turned bright red, "I set off to find you guys and well, I got lost until I ran into someone who told me how to get outside, and I got lost again."

"I ended up finding him." Mavir said, smiling slightly. "I think he was glad to see someone he knew."

"I really was. So we met up with my father and uncle until we were called to this meeting."

"I'm sorry we left you, Sacar." Raya said sincerely. "Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

"Well, in that case…"

She swatted him on the arm. "Be quiet! You know what I meant."

Sacar grinned at her. "Next time, or any other time, wake me up?"

Everyone laughed, and the teenage girl smiled brightly. "You got it."

"If you'd all find some seats? It is nearly time to start." Apparently Lady Nasuada had slipped away form the conversation, as she now appeared in front of the group, motioning to the long table in the center of the room. "I hate to break up this conversation, but it would be better if you sat. It might help people start winding down."

"Usually people wind _up _in council of war sessions, Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada smiled at Taya's sarcastic comment. "Very true, Taya. Well, we can at least _try _to act like civilized people. Don't make me make sitting down an order."

"An order? Goodness. Come on, gang, you heard the leader. Let's go sit." Taya saluted Nasuada, who nodded and went to sit in her spot at the head of the table by King Orrin. Raya and Sacar trooped off down the table to take some seats, and Sasha watched them go, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm not going to let them go off by themselves." So she walked over to the teens and seated herself next to Sacar. Taya shook her head and went to sit beside Raya. Vanira did not sit, but stood against the wall where she could see everything and it was hard for everyone to see her.

Mavir went to sit beside his commander, a big burly man with a massive helmet set on the table before him.

Eragon and Arya took their seats closer to the front of the room, close to Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, Jormundar and the other Council of Elders and Orrin's staff.

Once everyone was seated, the meeting still did not begin. Nasuada and Orrin had their heads together, and whispered comments flew along the table. Everyone was restless, but the leaders seemed to be waiting for something, or someone.

After a few minutes of tense waiting, one of the generals whom Taya knew as General Var Anron, stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him and he asked in a clear, almost annoyed voice up the table to the leaders.

"Forgive my interruption, but can we not get on with this council? If we are to fight, and soon, then there is much to prepare for and it would be difficult to do by sitting here idly."

There were titters from people up and down the table, and Taya wasn't the only one who scowled at the general. But before Taya could say anything, Mavir's commander, the one with the helmet, stood and practically bellowed,

"Hold that foul tongue of yours Anron, and stop acting like you are so bloody important! You are bad enough when you mouth off to your fellow officers, but to our leaders… sit down before _I _sit you down!"

"Peace, General Gi'Vare. General Anron, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but a group of people who are very important to this meeting are on their way. We cannot begin without them, so please, sit down and be patient. You will find out what all this is about shortly."

Nasuada's quiet, polite and sharp rebuke made General Anron sit, though he glowered at the doors, as if willing them to open and reveal the latecomers. General Gi'Vare did not sit until Anron had, and he did so slowly.

Taya had realized the night before that Anron was going to be a very hard man to like. He was caught up in his own self-importance and 'power', if you could call it that, and to Taya's frustration he treated everybody as his underlings. The problem was that he was brilliant. Apparently his strategies were nearly fool-proof, and his ideas were smart and quite logical in a battle situation. His attitude was his biggest flaw.

Taya looked over at Gi'Vare, and gave him another look. She had yet to meet the man, but she thought she was going to like him very much. Mavir caught her eye and winked at her, causing her to smile.

She turned to Raya and Sasha, folding her hands on the table and asked,

"So, now that we are here and we've got a minute or two, what was it that you two wanted to tell me earlier?"

Sasha leaned forward closer to Taya so everyone wouldn't hear, and as she started to speak there was a loud knock and the doors to the room opened. Two grey glad soldiers walked in, helmets on, and Taya's mouth nearly dropped open in surprise as she instantly recognized two of the three men who entered after the solders.

As if on cue, the two soldiers removed their helmets and tucked them under their arms, and Taya turned to look at the surprised and sheepish faces of Raya and Sasha. The latter finished what she trying to say then in a whisper,

"Colt Silwona is here."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Taya hissed, casting a quick glance at Colt and Dierik Silwona, and then at Lord Calveen Katzia and Sharac Katzia.

Sasha stared at her incredulously. "What? Now, wait a minute here! You never gave us a chance to tell you because you were in such a blasted hurry!"

"Whoa, hold up a sec. What's going on? I'm confused. When I'm in the middle of a war, I like to know what's going on!"

All three girls stared hard at Sacar, who shrank back in his chair, flabbergasted.

"Forget I said anything." He mumbled crossing his arms and letting them duke it out around and over him. Raya had to smile at his action. It was very smart.

"You know when I'm like that you just say the most important thing really _loud _like 'COLT SILWONA' and you'd have my attention faster than you could say 'war'."

"Who's Colt Silwona?" Sacar asked again, and then flinched but this time Sasha answered. "The soldier on the right with the jet black hair, you'll find out what is so flabbergasting to poor Taya in just a moment."

"Man, of all things, this was what I least expected…" Taya whispered to herself, watching Lord Katzia and Sharac. How utterly ironic that they should be _here _when Larel was probably not far away? _Here _when she was here?

All of a sudden she began to panic. Taya looked up and down the table frantically.

Only a dozen people in the room, not including the Katzia's, knew that she was the daughter of King Galbatorix… and those who did not hardly trusted her anyways. What is Calveen or Sharac recognized her? 'Princess!' would be the shocked exclamation she knew, and after that everything would be a lost cause. 'Princess?' She could just see Anron's infuriated astonishment… No, these other people didn't need to know about that part of her history.

So she fussed with her hair as Lady Nasuada and King Orrin stood and greeted the new arrivals, and the entourage was analyzed by everyone else in the room. Then Taya pressed a hand against her head and leaned on the chairs arm and tried to put a very bored expression on her face. She _highly _doubted she'd fool anyone.

Raya turned towards Taya, her mouth open to say something, and she had to clap her hands over her mouth to muffle her laugh. Her sister looked ridiculous! Raya knew what she was trying to do, but it was a pitiful attempt.

Taya saw her expression, and started laughing. The sisters leaned against each other as they laughed at Taya and this caused many odd and disapproving looks to be shot their way.

Taya straightened and wiped the smile off of her face when General Gi'Vare cleared his throat, and fixed the young ladies with an amused stare. Taya's panic subsided slightly, which enabled her to regain her composure and sit back in the chair regally and watch the proceedings of the… unexpected arrival of the Katzia's.

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada and King Orrin." Lord Calveen was saying as her attention fixed on them once more. Taya remembered the older man's voice well, but there was a certain tiredness in his voice now that caused her to blink. Calveen stood straight and tall before all the questioning glances, and he really did look the part of a lord… now. When he'd been a drunkard, it had been a different story. But now? Something was different… wrong.

"We encountered no opposition on our journey here, but I assume that is because Galbatorix has most of his attention on his next attack."

"I see. All of you, may I present Lord Calveen Katzia of Dras'leona, his son Sharac, and the general of his troops, General Otar Kyson. They chose to leave Galbatorix and aid us in his downfall by giving us intelligence on Galbatorix and his army, as we still do not believe Galbatorix knows of their defecting. Lord Katzia has also added ranks to our own army. We have much to thank him for." Lady Nasuada stared at everyone up and down the table, willing them to think well of the new arrivals.

Most of the people around the table nodded, but a few, including General Anron, frowned.

"We must hope very much that Galbatorix does not know about the defect." Anron growled. "Or an element of surprise will be lost that could be to our greatest advantage. But it is hard to tell a spy from all the rest."

There was a shocked pause when all were too shocked to reply, and only Taya caught the slight shift of Anron's eyes that caused her to slap her hands on the table and stand up in a fury.

"_ENOUGH!_"

Taya's shout reverberated throughout the room, startling everyone, and Anron stared at her coldly, but it was clear he had not expected her to be the one to contradict him, and certainly not in the manner she had.

Taya's voice was low and cold and her fiery green eyes bored into General Var Anron like hot emeralds. "Only a coward would say what you did, Anron. And those who speak with such a foul tongue as you… they are usually the ones hiding their double allegiances. Not all defects are spies, Anron, as _you _should know. If you ever speak of me being a spy again, I will not hesitate to defend my honor. It would be wise to take back what you said. You just insulted one person too many."

All present were shocked, most of all the Varden and Surdan leaders.

For a moment Taya had forgotten about the Katzia's. At that moment she cared about nothing but Anron.

The general did not move. That she could see into his very mind shook him. He had not thought anyone would have caught his double accusation and as his dislike for Taya Corsallen did not diminish, his wariness and respect for her grew.

"I have been accused of being a spy before, Lady. I can imagine I will be accused many more times." Lord Katzia's voice was soft and his statement caused Taya to break her gaze from Anron and turn her fiery stare onto Calveen. He started, suddenly taken aback and Taya replied just as coldly as before,

"Yet unlike _you_, Lord Katzia, I will not have anyone wrongly accuse my family or myself, especially as spies or traitors. _I will __not __stand for it!_"

"Sit." Nasuada's command came sharply, but cautiously. Taya remained standing, looking between Anron and Katzia.

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Rider." Anron spoke, his voice perfectly even, except for the slight hesitation before he spoke. "I had not expected my statement to be taken in such a way."

Taya nodded, seeming to agree with him. "I thought naught. Apology accepted." And she sat, slowly and with poise, and everyone watched her.

The room seemed to visibly relax. Only Nasuada seemed tense. She was staring at Taya as if expecting her to say something more. The rider clasped her hands on the table and stared back defiantly.

"Is there something else you'd like to say to Lord Katzia?" Nasuada enquired, and Taya kept her cool even though it sounded like Nasuada was talking to a child.

"Only that he knows from experience what I said is true." Taya replied simply.

Nasuada turned to Lord Katzia, who raised a hand to stop her from speaking. Nasuada frowned, but motioned to the empty chairs along the table.

"If you will sit, we shall begin."

As the three took their seats and the Silwona twins flanked their chairs, Taya was watching Sharac Katzia. He was taller, or seemed taller than the last time she had seen him, in Dras'leona. His face had lost all traces of baby fat and he was slim and lean, and strong.

His dark hair was longer, and his whole appearance told Taya that this was a different man than the one she'd known. He was strong, he was poised, and he was intelligent. She caught his eye as he sat down beside his father, and she was relieved to see that his eyes had not changed. She could still read them like a book.

He was watching her with a cool expression. She could tell he was trying to understand what she'd said to his father.

Calveen did not look back at her, but gave Lady Nasuada all this attention. He was far leaner than she remembered, and he had lost more of his black hair. He looked lordlier than ever, but there was still that strange feeling about him that wasn't right. She couldn't place it, but the feeling worried her.

"Now we can proceed. This morning one of our spies reported a small army in the Dauth territory, heading east. He lost sight of the army right before his eyes. So we know that there is some sort of magic surrounding the army, but it is faulty. His estimate was a couple thousand men altogether, most of them on foot but a few on horseback. He did not see the Red Rider." Nasuada's eyes paused on Taya as her eyes swept up and down the table.

"While it makes sense for them to attack Aberon, which would weaken our forces, a very reliable source told me that as they have lost the element of surprise it is likely they will move on Lithgow instead. Our forces there are not heavy there, so they have more of a chance, if slight, of taking the city. Does this sound plausible?"

There were murmurs, shaking and nodding heads. Then General Gi'Vare stood. All eyes shifted to him.

"Whoever your source was, Lady Nasuada has a good sense of battle tactics and an eye for advantages. While we cannot for sure know what is running through Galbatorix or the Red Rider's minds, attacking Lithgow now instead of Aberon would seem easy to them. No doubt they want us to think they would still be heading here, and so they would probably send a couple hundred men or so this way while the rest continued east. This in itself gives us an advantage, because we have at least an estimate of numbers when they think we do not."

General Anron nodded as Gi'Vare finished speaking. "My fellow general is correct. We do have that advantage."

"If we sent more troops to Lithgow, we would surely crush them once they tried to take the city." Another commander chimed in.

"But we must defend Aberon as well; in the case they do not strike Lithgow at all. They could be trying to make us think that they will steer away from Aberon for a smaller target. How would they know their cover is gone?" Someone else defended haughtily.

"One, they are not stupid." Taya drawled. "Two, Shadeslayer and his companions had a run in with the Red Rider near Dauth. Three, Kuntar Liastrin was held hostage _by _the Red Rider and a few well trained soldiers. There was talk about 'moving the army' and don't try to say that was to throw the Varden off. The Red Rider was going to kill Mr. Liastrin until he was stopped by one of his own men. After that and the Red Rider's meeting with Shadeslayer, there was no question their cover was blown."

"And you know this for sure?" The man was toeing the line, and everyone knew it.

"Lieutenant Scora, remember you are talking to a Rider. And remember she knows much more about the empire than you do." Lady Nasuada said casually, and Lieutenant Scora shut his mouth quickly. Nasuada turned her attention to Lord Katzia.

"Lord Katzia, what do you think?"

Calveen was watching Taya, who was succeeding in keeping her composure. To Nasuada's question it was General Kyson who replied.

"Forgive my interruption, milady. May I speak?"

"Of course, General." Nasuada sat back and let Kyson have their attention. He stood, and leaned his hands against the table. He was a powerfully built man, but not overly muscular. He was almost wiry in his build. Not exceptionally tall, his hair was a light brown that was cropped short but unruly in the front, and his eyes, slightly small, were a light blue and slightly foggy. He was not a very striking person, but Taya guessed that he was not a general for nothing. He reminded her slightly of Larton Zax, though the two men looked almost nothing alike.

"I served in Galbatorix's army for 20 of my 39 years. The empire's tactics I know well, or well enough, to get me through. Luckily I was already positioned with Lord Katzia when the Battle of the Burning Plains took place, so I was saved from that slaughter. I've fought the Varden a number of times and know you have good leaders. So this on-coming fight I can slightly piece together from my knowledge of both sides. I must agree with what one of the general's said earlier; whoever came to the conclusion that, since the Red Rider has _clearly _lost the element of surprise, that he will probably move on Lithgow instead, has a good sense of battle tactics. But he also has a fair knowledge about the empire's tactics. We, or they, have done that number before: switching attack strategies to keep from losing the all out advantage. Lithgow is strategically placed to where it would be a shorter march and if they made us think there _were _still hitting Aberon, they could take out Lithgow 'without a problem'."

"What we must realize though, is how did we know they were going to hit Aberon in the first place? Or what kinds of traps could we be walking into by believing they will attack Lithgow? What kind of destruction would occur if we believed that defending Lithgow is a trap and keep all the troops here, when Lithgow isn't a trap? I personally think the same thing as the general. They, the Red Rider, will send a couple hundred soldiers here, to Aberon, while the main force marches straight to Lithgow."

"Who _was _the one who came to the conclusion that the Red Rider might attack Lithgow?" Jormundar spoke for the first time. Most everyone looked towards where Eragon and Arya were sitting. The likely candidates, such as the generals Anron and Gi'Vare and Jormundar had already spoken without knowing who had said it.

Nasuada wondered at Jormundar slightly. Usually, when it came to such talks as these, he was a large part. But as people fought against one another, he remained silent.

Lord Calveen Katzia watched the woman rider from the corner of his eyes, having already a fair idea of who they were looking for. When he had entered he'd been ready for anything, even being called a spy… or he had thought he'd been ready for anything. He had not been ready for the fiery eyed, red haired beauty who took offense to words clearly, or unclearly, spoken to himself. But when he'd locked gazes with her, he saw the last person in the world he'd have thought to see.

Princess Taya Corsallen, daughter of King Galbatorix.

It had been a year or more since he had last seen the princess, and this young lady bore many resemblances to her, especially her eyes and her temper. He was even more surprised to learn that this young lady was the Dragon Rider.

The story he'd been told about Princess Corsallen's disappearance what that she had been kidnapped with the last dragon egg and died while trying to recapture the egg and escape back to Uru'baen.

He had not been able to contain his laughter once alone. The Princess? Taya? Trying to escape _back _to Uru'baen? He'd known her well enough to know that was not something she would do. Sharac had not thought so either.

Calveen could imagine her complying easily to her captors and being firmly locked in a cell, but the idea that the Varden would let their greatest enemies daughter go free was a whole different option he had not considered… and he'd certainly never figured the dragon hatching for her.

He could and could not see this fiery young woman being Taya Corsallen.

"That person would be me." Taya said casually, and the room went silent once again.

Now everything was thrown into a new perspective, as this revelation jarred the people who had doubted Taya to the fact that she _did _know what she was doing, and that she was smart.

"Shall we continue?" Nasuada asked, and everyone nodded.

"Alright, we need a battle plan… for both cities."

* * *

**So, was it good?**


	46. Friendships Remembered

**Hey Everyone! My apologies for the extremely long wait for this chapter, the summer has been increasingly busy!**

**Thank You, all my fantastic reviewers!**

**Please enjoy this chapter and please forgive any grammatical/typing errors...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Inheritance Cycle. **

* * *

Chapter 46: Friendships Remembered

When the meeting was over and every man and woman had a clear idea of what was going to happen and their assigned duties, Taya stayed behind on Lady Nasuada's request, along with Raya, Sacar and Sasha.

While they waited to speak to the Varden leader, they quietly discussed where they had been placed in the oncoming battle.

Sasha had been placed with the Archers, Sacar and Raya in the 3rd battalion guarding Lithgow and Taya and Kabarak would be on the fringes of the fight, staying out of sight until ordered forward into the fray by Nasuada.

Taya and Kabarak knew a few of the reasons why they weren't stationed in the ranks, like Eragon and Saphira, who would pretty much lead the fight.

One was because a few, or a good many of the people still didn't trust Taya, or doubted her allegiance.

Two, almost no one knew what the two were capable of.

Three, the pair had never been in battle.

These were only a couple of the reasons that they'd come up with together. Luckily Nasuada trusted Taya or they might have been stuck defending Aberon while everyone else went to Lithgow. That wouldn't have flown, because with Murtagh being at the head of the Empire's army, Eragon and Saphira would need all the help they could get.

Calveen, Sharac and General Kyson with the Silwona twins, or rather bodyguards, were the ones conversing with Nasuada, Orrin and General Anron. Nasuada looked their way, noticed them waiting and waved them over,

"I must apologize for not officially introducing you all. Everything was just a bit crazy earlier. Lord Katzia, may I present the Corsallen sisters, their cousin Sasha Tatanya and their friend Sacar Liastrin. The four of them joined the Varden only a very short time ago. Sacar's family has been involved with the Varden for over twenty years. Taya, Raya, Sasha, Sacar, I present Lord Calveen Katzia, his son Sharac and General Otar Kyson. Lord Katzia has been supplying the Varden with information for many months, though this is his first time here, though Sharac has been here twice."

The three Dras'leonan men bowed slightly, and the foursome returned the gesture gladly.

"Welcome to Surda, Lord Katzia. I hope you are enjoying your visit?" Taya asked sweetly, noticing as she spoke the way Calveen's eye narrowed ever so slightly.

_He looks like he knows who you are. _Kabarak commented.

_He is not stupid, for sure. My name means the most to them. General Kyson surely recognized it. _

Sharac started to say something, and she could tell she didn't want him to say what he was going to, not with General Anron standing so close. But she was saved when Calveen silenced him and replied to her smoothly,

"Thank you, Lady Corsallen. Indeed, we are enjoying the climate, although the heat will be hard to become used to after the cooler region of Dras'leona."

Sasha smiled and nodded her head.

"Indeed Milord. Dras'leona is my hometown, so I can easily agree with you there."

Sharac was finally able to speak. "So you are _that _Sasha Tatanya. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

"No sir, it is me. It has obviously been a while since that encounter in our hometown." Sasha commented slyly, meaning that he had changed immensely.

Sharac laughed easily, but Taya caught a hint of bitterness in the sound. What had happened to have him and his father change so drastically?

"You have changed much as well, Miss Tatanya, I assure you." He eyed Raya. "As have you, Miss Corsallen. I vaguely remember your name being Raina…"

General Anron cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. He'd been forgotten in the realization they'd all met before, and he had realized that nothing they were talking about would be of any use to him.

"I must apologize for interrupting, but I must depart and attend to my duties."

"Of course, General. We will not keep you. When you and your forces are ready to move out, contact me."

"Of course, Lady Nasuada. I will." General Anron bowed to Nasuada and to Orrin, and then nodded his head to everyone else. As he left, Raya and Taya exchanged relieved glances. Taya knew her sister felt inclined to tell Sharac and the others about her history, but she really didn't trust Anron anymore than Taya did.

Once the general had closed the door behind him, Sharac turned back to Raya expectantly.

"As we were saying?" He encouraged, more than a little curious about the younger Corsallen. Raya nodded, and then said softly,

"My name was Raina, sir, but when Taya came and she set me free, she learned that we were actually sisters and that my name was really Raya."

"How is that?" Lord Katzia questioned sharply. "How is it that you two are sisters? Would you not have grown up in Uru'baen?"

Raya's green eyes hardened and her mouth twitched. "I would have, yes, but instead I was kidnapped at a very young age from my second mother. You see, our real mother was in a tricky position when she carried me, so when I was born she gave me to her maid to raise me in safety. Only," Raya's tone of voice turned mocking. "I was kidnapped and sold into slavery."

"Slavery… a princess in slavery…" Calveen whispered, and his eyes traveled down her arm and locked onto where the slave brand or the brace _should_ have been. As the four companions knew, he did not see either and his expression showed his surprise.

He looked back up into Raya's face.

"A freed slave, but you do not carry the mark?" He asked suspiciously.

"I removed it." Taya spoke softly, drawing everyone's attention away from Raya. Her green eyes locked on Calveen, and the lord suppressed a shiver.

"No family member of mine will carry such a hideous mark on them if I have any say in the matter. No one's life should be bound by a brand."

_And yet she is a rider, bound by the Gedway Ignasia to a dragon and the duties of a Dragon Rider._ Calveen thought, keeping his face impassive. _But she always cared about others more than herself. She doesn't seem to care about what happens to her, but when it comes to others…_

Sharac cleared his throat, a wary expression on his face as he eyed Taya. "How long have you been a…?"

Taya laughed. "How long have I been a magician? Since I was thirteen. Oh, Sharac don't look so horrified!" She shook her head sadly, smiling. "All those years you thought I was an ordinary princess."

"No princess is ordinary." Calveen stated evenly, causing everyone else to smile.

Nasuada was watching them keenly.

"So, you do know each other after all. I was wondering if you had, or if you, Taya, never stepped into that… circle?"

Taya shook her head quickly. "No, I was essentially Galbatorix's greeter. I'd make nearly every guest feel at home in the castle, once Galbatorix let my existence be known to a choice few. The good thing about it was that I always knew when someone was visiting."

"And she did a fair job of it, too." Sharac added, still slightly taken aback to find out that she'd been a magician all those years. Taya sent Sharac an appreciative smile, but turned her attention back to Nasuada as she spoke to Calveen.

"Then, Lord Calveen you can understand how tedious Lady Rider Corsallen's position is, even as the last Dragon Rider?"

"Yes, Milady. Not many, I know, would trust his daughter no matter what she was. As we have seen, those who are associated with Galbatorix in any way are held in suspicion of being spies." Calveen bowed his head a little. "We will not say a word about her," He towards Taya a little, so he could more easily address her and Nasuada. "In fact, it would be wise for us all to act as if we had just met today. You have changed much, Lady Corsallen, so I do not think that will be too difficult."

"And vice versa, Lord Calveen. I can see things have changed with you and Sharac." She noticed how his face darkened and she hurried on. "But what am I saying? After knowing you for so short a time, I can hardly say that you have changed." She performed an elegant bow to the Dras'leonan's, plastering a radiant smile on her face. "Well, it has been the greatest pleasure meeting you, Lord Calveen, Sharac, General Kyson. I hope we will be able to talk more during your stay here in Aberon."

"Well," Nasuada nodded, happy with both answers. "I think that is the best acting since Lady Dacoryn came. Now that I have introduced you all and cleared up that little matter, I must withdraw to talk with King Orrin alone. When you are needed, I will send a messenger for you. Until then, get some rest and prepare for the fight."

With Nasuada's dismissal, the four companions bowed and escaped the hall followed by Vanira, who had continued to stand, unnoticed, in the shadows of the room until they left.

After they'd been walking for a minute or so, the Katzia's and General Kyson caught up with them. The two groups made their bows and greetings, and then Lord Calveen asked,

"Lady Corsallen? May I speak with you for a moment? I have a question for you, and lest we do not see one another again…"

Taya shivered ever so slightly when she looked into the older man's eyes. His expression pleaded her to hear him, and she could only think of one thing that he wanted to ask her about. But she smiled to hide her discomfort and replied cordially,

"Of course Lord Katzia!" I am sure I am at your service." She looked around, and although she spotted no one, she did not think the hall outside the meeting chamber was the most private place they could talk. She waved her hand for them to follow her.

"Follow me. I will take us to a place where we can discuss our plans more easily." Her words drew more than one confused look, but Lord Calveen seemed to know what she meant and followed her with rapid steps.

Her destination was Kabarak, and the dragon, sensing her intention, sent her a picture of the front courtyard where he could fit and there'd be room for them all.

She and Calveen exchanged a few words until they stepped outside, and then it was impossible to miss the form of the large fairly large dragon. Kabarak's head was cocked towards them and as they walked towards him, Taya heard an intake of breath from behind.

Without hesitation Taya walked up and laid her hand on Kabarak's shoulder before turning to the rest of the group, smiling at the Dras'leonan's.

Colt Silwona looked the most uncomfortable, with Sharac right behind him. Dierik, Lord Calveen and General Kyson were awed, but neither shocked nor surprised.

"I would like to introduce you to Kabarak, my partner."

The other bowed low, and Kabarak dipped his head in greeting and said through Taya,

_It is a pleasure to meet you. I already know who you all are, so there is no need for further introductions._

The perplexed look on Colt Silwona's face was enough to make Taya chuckle. Dierik noticed and nudged him firmly in the arm. The younger twin straightened quickly, looking sheepish for acting like a child.

"It's alright, Colt." Taya kidded, winking at him. "You'll get used to it."

"How do you know who I am!" He asked sharply. "I've know I've never seen you before."

Taya laughed. "But you have! I only looked different then. Have you not figured all this out by now?"

He frowned, and then as he looked at Sasha and Raya, his face when slightly pale. "_You _are Tanyel Cavrona!" He exclaimed.

"I am. I thought it would have been obvious, since Sasha and Raya left with 'Tanyel Cavrona' to go to Feinster." She chuckled again and then became serious, looking at Lord Calveen. "The reason I brought you here instead of staying in the hall was for security. I know, or I think I know what you wish to ask me of and that it has nothing to do with the Varden. With Kabarak here, no one would dare disturb us. We all have things to do, but gathering out here," She waved her arm around the courtyard, "makes it look less suspicious." Having said that, Taya sat herself down on Kabarak's leg and leaned against his chest in a fairly comfortable position. Everyone else sat on benches, or stood. When everyone was situated, Taya started talking again, but this time, her voice was different.

"It has been a long time since we last met, Lord Katzia. I cannot tell you how elated I am to know that you have also joined the Varden."

"Why?" Calveen asked, for the first time his face showing his confusion. "Why did _you _do it?"

Taya shrugged. "For something bigger than what Galbatorix could give me: freedom. Freedom for me and all others who were likewise slaves to him, and to save the word from destruction. I can do far more _here_ than I ever could in Uru'baen. I am also doing al of this of my own free will. Now that I am the last Rider, Kabarak and I have more responsibility than I would have ever dreamed of having when joining the Varden. I can make so much more of a difference now… it's kind of scary."

"You certainly are the same princess we knew in Uru'baen." Katzia said softly. "You are still the Taya we knew."

"Perhaps. But my title is no longer princess. A more respectable title has replaced it and I cannot say I am sorry to see it go. I never really wanted the title of a princess anyways, and since most people don't know I am a king's daughter, there is especially no harm done in dropping said title." She paused, and twirled a lock of her hair absently. "You certainly have joined a much more honorable cause, Lord Katzia, but not without great risk. What made you do it?"

Taya saw the pain swell in the older man's eyes and it stirred something inside her, like it was a pain she herself had felt. Sharac laid a hand on his fathers shoulder, looking five times older than he was.

"For much the same reasons as you, Lady Corsallen." She noticed the effort he was using to keep his voice steady. "To save others from a loss so deep that there is no was to heal the wound. _He _took my son, and now he is gone. I do not want to see anyone suffer like I have at the hands of Galbatorix." Calveen's voice hardened when he uttered the name, as if it was more like a curse.

But Taya hardly noticed.

_Larel..._

"That is a worthy enough reason to break away from him, Lord Katzia." She replied softly. Again her discomfort rose… so that was the pain she saw; the pain that comes from loss. She had felt it when her mother had died, and when Murtagh turned. She knew it was a hard thing to bear, and Calveen had lost his beloved wife and his youngest son.

When he'd lost his wife to sickness, he had tried to drink away his pain. But when he lost Larel to Galbatorix, the only thing we wanted was revenge for his pain.

And his course of action led him straight to defecting to the Varden.

_If only Larel knew... _She thought.

* * *

General Otar Kyson knew only half of what was going on. The Katzia's personal life he knew well, as he was the Lord's right hand man.

He had no idea how 'Tanyel Cavrona' fit in with Princess Taya Corsallen, but he was sure it was an interesting story…

On finding out who the lady was in the council, he'd been quite relieved. In Dras'leona from the Katzia's and another person who'd met her, Kyson had heard of the princess's just and kind disposition that was so contrary to her fathers, thought she could be alarmingly quick to anger if she was crossed.

When Galbatorix had announced to his court the Varden had taken the princess, kidnapped her and killed her to get to the king. Otar Kyson had been cautious to let his want for vengeance loose as others had when he'd heard the news. For the past few years Kyson had been growing skeptical of man he and his lord served, as he heard reports of different things through the chain of command.

But the fact had remained that the princess _and _the last dragon egg were gone.

His skepticism ran deep, especially since the death of young Larel Katzia, whom Kyson had loved as a son. He'd been shocked to learn that the youngest Katzia had stayed in Uru'baen, and when no word came from him until the letter from the king saying he'd been killed in the line of duty, he began to wonder who was right and wrong in the war, and once he looked at the whole picture, the death and destruction that followed the king made the General uneasy. So when Lord Katzia had informed him that he'd thrown his lot in with the Varden a few months before, he had surprisingly gotten no opposition from Kyson and instead had his full encouragement.

Now Kyson was glad that he'd kept himself in line after the 'death' of Princess Taya Corsallen and he knew for a fact that Galbatorix was a liar… as the Princess now sat before him, alive and well and the partner of the last dragon.

A slight smiled played across his face as he watched the regal lady, sitting on the leg of such a magnificent beast.

The Varden were not the corrupted league of traitors the Empire made them out to be; it was Galbatorix who was corrupt.

Hearing this lady speak, Kyson knew which side he was supposed to be on… hers.

* * *

"Lady Corsallen?" Lord Calveen Katzia leaned forward towards the rider, his expression pleading. Fear shot through Taya as she guessed what he wanted… how could she answer him?

In Calveen's heart, Taya Corsallen knew the answer to his question. He was sure she did. He'd pondered over this since his son died, since Taya first told him she didn't know. But from the first Calveen had seen that his youngest son got along with the princess… and he knew she was not the sort of person that would lose touch with Larel once he joined the king's bodyguards… or at least, she would not lose sight of him.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

The question rang a chord in the air, and Colt Silwona stiffened.

"Father!" Sharac reprimanded, looking taken aback and slightly hurt. "You promised to not speak of this."

Calveen's expression turned grave as he looked at his oldest son… his only son. "I cannot keep it inside forever, my son. You know that as well as I, and I know that you would ask the same thing of her." He looked back to Taya, who fought to keep her face neutral.

She had promised Larel. She had promised…

A new thought alarmed her. What if Larel had had an idea that his father would take his death in such a way? Had the thought that his father might quit drinking and turn against Galbatorix ever entered his mind?

She doubted he had that much foresight, yet to be sure she would have to ask before she discarded the idea… She had promised to keep his life a secret from everyone, especially his father and brother. And she kept her promises.

"No, Lord Katzia, I have no idea what happened to your son. Larel and I were friends… but when he joined Galbatorix's bodyguards we did not talk. I doubt he was even allowed to think my name." Taya bowed her head for a moment and took a deep breath. "I was very sorry to lose him, but I have never forgotten him." She did not mention death; she never implied she lost him when she left Uru'baen; she would never forget him. She would search to the end of the world to find any missing Hljodhr Evarinya.

There was no way they could know those things, though, and she let Calveen and Sharac take what she said and think what she wanted.

"Very well." Calveen said stiffly, confused and disappointed. He had that small hope… but it was fairly shattered then. Sharac watched his father sadly, wishing the subject would drop, or that his father had not brought it up in the first place.

Taya clasped her hands together and leaned on her knees, looking at the lord through compassionate green eyes. Her voice was soft and soothing when she spoke.

"Do not give up hope, Lord Katzia. Larel wanted you to do what was right, and you fight for a much worthier cause now. He would be happy."

"Would he?" Calveen asked cynically. "All he cared about was joining Galbatorix."

"And many good men have been have been turned against what they believed in by Galbatorix. Larel was not weak in that decision."

Even Taya's companions were confused. Raya and Sacar looked at each other, wondering. Lord Calveen Katzia straightened slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"I do not understand what you mean, Lady Corsallen." He said cautiously. Her words were riddles and though he didn't know for sure, he thought she was holding something back. Whether it had something to do with his son's death or something that happened to him while he was alive, he didn't know. And he had the feeling that he would get no more answers.

Taya unclasped her hands, replying with a small smile,

"You will, sometime. But now is not really the time to explain, and I don't think I could anyways."

Sharac Katzia shook his head slightly, trying to remember her ever being this confusing. She had. Both her and her bodyguards…

The young man's eyes widened slightly, realization hitting him. The strange Hljodhr Evarinya had not escaped Uru'baen with her… He remembered clearly the bond Taya had shared with them all, like they were all siblings.

He looked into her eyes, knowing that she knew how he felt, losing his brother. When she left Uru'baen, she'd lost her family. His eyes strayed from Raya to Sasha. But then, she'd found her other family along her journey. So her hole was not quite as large as his own, or his fathers… but who was he to judge her?

Taya remembered how unhappy Calveen had been when Larel chose to stay in Uru'baen to serve under Galbatorix. The two had parted on very shaky terms, and they had never reconciled before Larel… died. Taya knew how that made Calveen feel guilty and cruel, as he'd dearly loved his son.

Kabarak touched the top of her head with his nose, and his gravely voice emanated through her mind as he spoke.

_Taya, we must get a move on, and so must our friends here. If we are to be ready to fight Murtagh's full power and still fight soldiers, we must be fully prepared. If all goes well you'll be able to catch up with our friends after the fight._

_Right. I think they've realized this too. _As she said this to Kabarak, General Kyson stood up from his sitting position beside Sacar and gently cleared his throat, bowing to Taya.

"If I may speak, I am relieved to find that you are alive, pr- I mean Lady Corsallen." He smiled at his mistake. "I hope we will have another chance to speak, but we all have things we need to do and things to prepare for. It will be an honor to fight beside you, all of you. Lady Corsallen, when you disappeared, many people feared the worst and the things Galbatorix circulated were beginning to make us lose hope that you might somehow be alive."

Taya bowed in return, turning slightly red in the face. "I am very glad that you did not lose hope, General Kyson. If you had, these events might have been different, for the worst. It is good to know that there are some people out there who do not fully trust him.

As it is, we will fight those who wish to destroy us and maybe by doing so we'll gain a few more supporters. If we stand up for what we believe in…" Her eyes drifted over to Calveen, and when she saw that he was watching her, she turned a little redder and looked quickly away. "It will be an honor to fight beside you all as well… we will meet again soon."

Taya's companions stood with the rest of the Dras'leonan's and exchanged their goodbyes. As the Dras'leonan's made their way back towards the castle, Sasha suddenly ran after them. Raya paused in mid step, taken aback like the others as they watched Sasha dart forward. "What in the world?" Raya commented in confusion.

"General Kyson!" they heard Sasha call out and the entourage stopped, turning in surprise. Sasha didn't look at any of them except the general, who was as confused as the rest of them. But he regained his composure quickly and replied graciously,

"Yes ma'am? You are Sasha, correct?"

The young lady nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. I just wanted to ask you something."

The general looked even more confused, but he responded as before. "I am at your service, Miss Sasha. What is on your mind?"

Her expression was searching. "You were apart of the imperial recruitment regiment over five years ago in Dras'leona, were you not?"

The question startled him and put him on his guard. Those had not been easy times, back then. He eyed her warily as he responded,

"I was, yes."

Sasha lowered her voice so only the general could hear her. "Do you remember a tall, dark haired, dark eyed young man named Emerson Quetir? He was recruited over five years ago."

At least, she thought only the general could hear her.

Kyson frowned, thinking hard and trying to dig through the hundreds of memories he had of those days. After a minute, he shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, young lady, I do not remember him. Was he… important to you?"

Sasha replied a little too quickly. "A good friends, that's all. I'm sorry to have stopped you for something to trivial, sir." She bowed her head and stepped away from him. Kyson though, did not move but continued watching her with contemplative eyes.

"I am sorry I could not be more helpful, Miss Sasha." He apologized and then turned back to his lord.

Sasha watched him go, her expression unreadable. Taya smiled slightly, though there was nothing happy about her cousin. Kabarak had heard what had been said, as his ears were far stronger than humans, and unknown to the rest of them Vanira had heard as well. The elf, for the first time in a while, was confused. She had seen nothing that related to this moment, or Sasha's question. Had she missed something, or was something missing?

Vanira leaned against a tree, keeping her expression neutral. She didn't think it was all that important, but she knew she'd been wrong before.

Sasha walked back to them, obviously trying to hide her disappointment.

"What was _that _about, Sasha?" Raya inquired curiously. Sasha shrugged. "Oh, nothing. He looked familiar, and I just wanted to make sure."

One of Raya's eyebrows shot up, but she believed what her cousin said.

Still, there was still skepticism in her eyes.

"Erm, ok…" Raya only wondered why Sasha hadn't said something earlier to the general, or why she hadn't waited.

Taya shook her head at her sister. "Well, let's get going. Back to the sparring fields. I have to make sure you three live through this fight. Lets see what you're capable of."

"You got it!" Raya exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "I'm ready!"

Taya's eyes twinkled with humor, which caused Sasha to get suspicious and narrow her brown eyes. "Watch out, Raya. She's got something planned." Sasha warned, teasingly taking a step away from her cousin.

Taya scoffed. "Come now, this is serious! Life and death!"

"Right, right." Sasha rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the catch about this 'life and death'? With you, there's always a catch."

The grin that spread across the rider's face was enough to curb Raya's enthusiasm. "I'm only going to drill you three into the ground, that's all."

Sacar winced. "I was hoping she wasn't going to say something like that. Remind me next time she smiles like that to run."

Taya lightly smacked the teenage boy over the head, causing Sacar wrap his arms around his head to protect himself from any further wallops.

"Come on, you. Get moving before I make you move."

Sacar quickly stepped up next to Raya, who was furthest from Taya. His action made Taya laugh and shake her head.

He really was a funny kid…

* * *

Troops were already being sent to defend Lithgow that afternoon, as the order to march had spread through the Varden and Surdan ranks like wildfire, and everywhere preparations were being made.

Lithgow already had a good defense, but everyone agreed it was not enough to defend, attack and defeat.

The spy that had spotted the small army had seen them in the Dauth territory, but close to the open desert and plantation country. It was speculated that it would take at _least _a week, more likely two, for the army to reach Lithgow.

For some reason Taya guessed it would take closer to a week and a half. She knew Murtagh well enough to know that he would want them to move as fast as possible. He wasn't very subtle, sometime.

That afternoon Eragon, Saphira and Arya had taken off to Lithgow to warn the city and ready their defenses. Roran and two other leaders were heading out the next morning with their troops, and were to be accompanied by General Kyson and some of his men with Lord Katzia with them.

Sharac was being sent with Taya and Kabarak and their large troop of reserves being led by General Gi'Vare.

New to a battle, Sacar, Raya and Sasha were apart of the reserves, much to Taya's relief. It meant she could keep a better eye on them.

Siranus Liastrin had requested and had been granted to be in the reserve troops with his son, and Sacar felt much better now that he knew his father would be beside him in this fight.

Vanira was to stay close to Taya as well as she could, an order which the elf could only laugh at. She would have stayed close to Taya in any case, without being asked or told.

Taya and Kabarak were what Taya called the 'special' reserves. Only when Nasuada called for them to join the fray were they to move from their hiding spot, even if it was after Gi'Vare's reserves had been called in. The whole plan irked Taya, because it made her feel as if they weren't wanted during the fight, when they could do so much for the Varden.

_At least they did not keep us out of the fight entirely. _Kabarak said later that day, yawning and stretching like a cat. Taya had to smile at the dragon. She was sitting beside him, away from all the commotion, on a small hill, alone together. There were clouds in the sky, and if they hadn't been in Surda, Taya would have sworn it was going to rain.

_There is that. _She conceded with a sigh. _I'm just worried. I'm dreading the fight because I don't know who will and who won't walk away from it._

Kabarak turned his head slightly towards her, and snorted. A small puff of black smoke shot out, and Taya had to wave her hand in front of her face to clear the air. He was very proud of those little puffs of smoke… Taya thought it was a good sign, although the whole 'smoke in the face' thing was slightly annoying.

_You are really worried about the Hljodhr's. _It was a rhetorical question. The answer was obvious.

Taya nodded.

_If I'm out of half the fight, will that mean one of them will die? And if any of them _do _die, will I ever be able to forgive myself or the man that took his life?_

_Taya. _Kabarak soothed, nudging her affectionately. _Please don't wear yourself out thinking about it. Don't forget about the risk, but don't let it hurt you. You know better than anyone else that you cannot be everywhere at once. And a fight, a war, is unpredictable. Either of us could be killed. Your _Hljodhr Evarinya_ now the risk of fighting as well as we do, and I have a feeling that they wouldn't want you to kill yourself worrying about them. They want you alive as much as you want them alive. I personally think you should worry about those two teenagers and Sasha. _The way he said 'those two teenagers' made her laugh. He loved them so much, and Taya knew he thought their fighting skills were pathetic.

_Don't worry, with all the wards I've been putting on those three, especially Raya and Sacar, since I came out of the coma, I wouldn't be surprised if they come out of the fight virtually unscathed. Unless they are as bad as you think they are._

Kabarak snorted again. _I just don't think they realize what they are going into, and when they get to the fight, they'll lose it._

Taya burst out laughing, laying a hand on Kabarak's shoulder and shaking her head. Now _who's the one worrying?_

_I am always worrying, Taya. _He retorted smartly, lifting his head. _About you. Why else am I here but to worry about you and keep you safe?_

_Well, I'm sure I could come up with a few other reasons. _Taya drawled, and then sighed.

_You're right Kabarak, I'm worrying to much. Thanks for helping me get a grip on myself._

_Taya Taya Taya. You always have a grip on yourself. That's what makes you _you. _Although, the other night you kind of lost it. _

Taya groaned. _Gosh, don't remind me. That was awful._

_Hey, it's a part of my job description. And yes, it was awful. But it was funny._

_Hey, Kabarak. You really need to grow, and fast._

It was the dragon's turn to sigh heavily. Her retort was only half joking. His size was somewhat of an issue to them both, and it drove Kabarak crazy.

_I know, I know! We are going into a fight without you being able to ride me. You know how much that irks me. We don't even have a saddle, even if you could ride me. A rider should be able to ride his or her dragon into battle._

Taya paused, stopping herself from saying anything as an idea popped into her mind. She jumped to her feet in one quick motion, a queer look of determination lighting up her eyes.

_We have a project, Kabarak. Yours is to grow. Mine is to make. Drat, I wish Eragon hadn't left today. Oh well, I'll just have to figure it out myself._

_Wait a second. _He saw right into her mind, and his tail twitched. _We are going to make a saddle? Right now? When we are leaving tomorrow?_

_You've got it, Kabarak. There's no reason to sit around idly, thinking about death and other things we can't predict or change. Let's go find a tanners shop. There's got to be one around here somewhere... We can make something that is temporary, something to get us through the fight._

_Too bad you don't know anything about leatherwork. _The dragon quipped as Taya climbed onto his back and settled herself where she could sit comfortably.

Kabarak experimented suddenly, causing her to yelp and squeeze her legs around him as he spread his wings and pushed his body into the air, and he hovered a few feet above the ground. He moved forward a little and up, straining slightly. Though Taya was holding on for dear life, she was fascinated about being above the ground, and that Kabarak could stay there with her on his back.

Kabarak touched back to the earth easily, and through their link Taya felt the strain on his body from his experiment.

_Who's the one exhausting himself now? _She chided lovingly as he walked back towards the craziness that was the city.

He looked back at her, narrowing his eyes.

_Shush, I did it, didn't I?_

_Yes, you did. And I'm super proud of you. Now, grow and get super strong really fast! Overnight would be great._

_We'll see. _He didn't sound too convinced it would happen. Taya rolled her eyes.

_Hey! The power of positive thinking! Or should I start yelling at you, telling you that of you don't grow by tomorrow and get super strong we are going to die? This is urgent! Positive thinking, Kabarak. Just get me to a place where I can buy some leather, alright? No more stunts._

_Yes, your highness. _He snorted, and earned a slap on the shoulder and a quick retort.

_Hush, you._

* * *

Later that evening Taya sat at a table in the kitchen with her companions, nursing a cup of hot tea in her hands. The other three could not stop talking, though their bodies were exhausted from the day's harsh workouts. True to her word, Taya had practically drilled them into the ground, and at the end she'd made all three of them fight her together, to use teamwork. Of course, they had failed miserably in the beginning, but by the end they were working together quite nicely… sort of.

They'd gone to go clean up while Taya escaped with Kabarak for some alone time, and when Taya's project was finished she joined back up with them for dinner.

Taya was still laughing at herself about the saddle.

She'd bought the leather, and had gone back to their spot, only to stare at the stuff. She had no idea where to start, or how, so she fiddled and experimented. She _thought _she was getting the hang of it until Vanira Dacoryn joined her and started laughing.

Shaking her head at Taya indignant question, Vanira sat down with Taya and proceeded to show her how to make a saddle. Only then did Taya catch on, and with surprising speed they completed the saddle.

They made it large enough so that when Kabarak grew, it would still fit easily.

The dragon approved of the saddle, and was still wearing it to break it in and get used to it. He was going to fly, so Taya left him to it and met up with the others. Exhaustion was finally kicking in after the tumultuous day, and Taya found herself zoned out in another world, thinking of the _Hljodhr Evarinya. _She had a inner feeling that something was… different, strained.

What were they thinking? Surely they knew what their battle plans were, by now.

In what position was Melcar Di'Acor in, under Murtagh? Surely Murtagh would have placed him in command of _something, _with Melcar's ability to lead. But did Murtagh still trust the bodyguard captain enough?

_Captain… _Taya smiled slightly as she remembered the look on Melcar's face when she'd elevated him to Captain of her bodyguards.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Taya reached inside her long coat and took out a long object wrapped in black velvet, the crest of the _Hljodhr Evarinya _sewn into the fabric. With both hands she held it out to a suspicious Melcar Di'Acor. _

_With all the other Hljodhr's arrayed around Taya, he knew something was up, but what he didn't quite know. A sneaking thought entered his mind, but the gravity of the thought made him push it aside. _

_Looking around him, he took the object with both hands, feeling the soft touch of the fabric, and something of the shape within. He looked into Taya's eyes, and saw only respect and maybe a little bit of excitement._

"_The _Hljodhr Evarinya _has had no one to call their captain, Melcar Di'Acor. I am their leader, but I am also the one under their protection. Since the day you joined the _Hljodhr Evarinya, _you have gained the trust of every one of us, and we already consider you our brother. Besides that, you unconsciously took on the role of our captain. We all look up to you, Di'Acor, and we trust your judgment in the tensest moments. You have the defining qualities of a great leader... and it is with great honor and joy that I, Princess Taya Corsallen, elevate you to the rank of Captain. May this gift from me always remind you who you are and remind you of those who respect and love you."_

_Unconsciously Melcar's hands undid the tie that held the cloth together and drew back the fabric. _

_In his hands was a sheathed knife, the sheath inlaid with silver vines and emerald leaves. The knife's grip was black leather, the handle bright steel, and inlaid in its hilt was a clear green stone, and on both sides the _Hljodhr Evarinya _crest_ _was carefully engraved. The art work of the blade blew his mind, and he knew it rivaled anything he'd ever seen. Shaken, but oddly excited, his fingers wrapped around the leather grip, fitting his hand like it was made to be there, and he withdrew the blade from its sheath. The double edged blade caught the light and flashed, illuminating his face for a split second. In awe, Captain Melcar Di'Acor of the _Hljodhr Evarinya _looked into the green eyes of his princess, his charge, and he straightened himself before her and his men._

_Taya smiled, wishing she could laugh at his expression, the mix of emotions on his face telling her all that she needed to know._

"_I am honored, Princess Corsallen." Melcar's tenor voice was light, and in a smooth motion he replaced the blade in it's sheath, clasping it in his left hand. _

_He half expected clapping, but everyone remained silent, including Taya._

_Melcar stood just as silently, rooted to the floor, staring at Taya with a pleading look. In a whisper, Taya said with a straight face,_

"_You're supposed to give a speech."_

"_What?" His exclamation caused everyone to howl with laughter, and someone, he thought it was Zen, roared,_

"_As good a speech as any!" _

_Taya lifted a hand, stifling the noise except for a few guffaws. She was trying to keep the smile off her face, and when she spoke, it was clear she was having a hard time trying not to laugh._

"_With that, Captain Di'Acor, we know that we can always count on you to have a sense of humor, but be serious when the time calls for it. You are a great captain… and you will only become greater."_

_Melcar Di'Acor nodded, a smile parting his lips, and he looked down at the knife, still shocked by what had just taken place. Then everyone was slapping him on the back, congratulating him, and making comments about how tough he was going to be on them._

_It was mostly Zen, and he was trying to sound like he was complaining, and when Melcar gave the other man a dirty look, he only grinned. Melcar shook his head and Taya took his arm._

"_Well, _Captain_?" She teased, nudging him. "Any last words before you have to assume control over these ruffians?"_

_Someone cried out indignantly, and Melcar exaggerated a sigh._

"_I'm doomed."_

_Taya's musical laughter mixed with everyone else's and she knew she couldn't have made a better decision._

***END***

* * *

A single tear slid down her cheek as she stared into her cup. That had been the best decision she'd made, besides the decision to save his life. Melcar was more than her captain and her friend; she really did consider him as her brother. If anything happened to him, she knew she'd harm those who'd harmed him.

Aside from Melcar, her thoughts mostly dwelled on Zen and Larel.

Larel, obviously, could fend for himself, but what if he crossed blades with someone he knew from his days living in Dras'Leona? And that person recognized him? In the middle of a battle, that could be disastrous, for Larel and others.

If it was Sharac or Calveen, they would mostly likely believe they were seeing things, and try harder to kill him to be rid of the memory, or just jump away, startled.

Kyson, Taya thought, would be the most likely to believe it was Larel and that he was alive… he'd probably yell his name in shock and demand an explanation… in the middle of the battle field. That could get them both killed.

If Colt or Dierik saw him… well, she would have to watch them, just in case. Larel would surely see and recognize them and try to steer clear of them. Knowing Larel he would stay close enough to defend them, but far enough away they wouldn't fight him.

Would she happen to cross blades with him? What if he was wearing a helmet with his face covered?

Her blood ran cold. Would she know if she killed one of her beloved Hljodhr's?

Zen…

She shivered suddenly, as if someone had just walked over her grave. She felt chilled, icy, and shivered again.

Her reality/vision from her coma came back to her and in her minds eye she saw the haunted shadow, the driven expression in his eyes that left the blue orbs strangely empty… his voice so lonely, so distorted.

What had Galbatorix done to him to make him so… evil? She knew Galbatorix had a talent for twisting the minds of certain people, but how could he have twisted Zen to that extent? He'd had a hold on Zen before, but that had been clearly resolved when he'd ordered Zen killed…

The young man's only weakness was her. She shrank away from the thought, but knew it to be true. He'd made himself believe he loved her, and would do anything for her. Would he 'turn' so save or avenge her?

If he had been offered the right things in the right way, and Galbatorix knew Zen well enough to understand him, then yes, he would surrender everything to bring her back, or avenge her himself.

The Drayson might be a year older than Taya, but he was still gullible at all the wrong times.

Would she have to fight him in this oncoming battle? What kind of damage could he wreak on the Varden?

Would she be the one to… kill…?

Taya's eyes narrowed and her muscles tightened. She wanted to slam her fist on the table in anger, but remained still.

No. He was not going to be killed, by her or by anyone else. There was always an alternative, always that third way out that Taya loved so dearly.

Determination welled up inside her, and so sitting at the table surrounded by friends and family, Taya started to devise a plan… a plan that covered every possible possibility; a plan that would hold Zen no matter how evil and powerful he was. She could not lose.

_Give me the day that I can sit down and not have to worry about war and death, good and evil. Ha, that will be the day._

* * *

Melcar Di'Acor sat on his horse watching as his column of soldiers marched on by him. They all looked tired, but some still had a light in their eyes. Most nodded to him as they moved by, and many straightened.

There was still pride among them, and Melcar respected them all the more for it.

In the fading light he could see the other columns moving forward, and the wagon drivers were preparing to light their lanterns. Somewhere out there were the other Hljodhr's he knew, but he wished they were all beside him. He wished even more that they were all far away from this place.

Ayda drew up beside him and remarked,

"There will hardly be any life among them by the time we reach Lithgow. How the army that marched to the Burning Plains could make it there without many men dying along the way blows my mind. And will we really make it to Lithgow in such a short time?"

"Those are questions I ponder about myself, Ayda dear, but one's I cannot answer."

His voice was a sigh, and she looked over at him quickly, barely noticing the strain that showed on his handsome face.

She reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"It is nothing to despair about, Melcar. You know they'd fight anyways."

"I am thinking a little bit more selfishly, at the moment." He replied softly, looking across the desert.

"Oh Melcar." Ayda's soft voice echoed in his mind, and he turned his head towards her. Her expression was soft and full of understanding.

"I know everything seems hopeless, especially now, but there's still a hope that something good will come out of this!"

"If only."

Ayda was clearly surprised by his attitude and she sat silent in her saddle for a long moment, waiting for him to continue. She had a good guess what was really bothering the young captain, but she couldn't be completely sure. So much in the past few weeks had made him retreat inside himself, and it was very hard for her to know what he was thinking.

"A couple years ago, I would never have dreamed about being where I am right now. I had everything planned out… until my family was killed. After that it was all about running, and finding those who'd killed them. After that it was finding where my loyalties lay, and that took a couple knocks in the head to figure it out. And then when I became Captain, I could start planning things again. But when Taya left, that wasn't a part of my plan. Ever since then I feel as if I've been drifting, trying to hold on. The unknown future is daunting. And what's ahead of us is surely unknown. Who will we fight, in this battle? Who will die? Who will live? Who will win the battle? Do we even have a chance? I don't worry about myself… and I hate to admit it, but I don't think about these soldiers. I only think of you, and the other _Hljodhr Evarinya_. What good can come out of this, Ayda?"

"More than you know, I think." Ayda out a hand on his horses bridle and looked deep into his black and gold eyes. "Melcar, you know better than I do about our chances in this. And since the day we found Taya gone, _you _have been the one to believe she was still out there. I refused to believe it for a while, but I'm starting to realize that if I have a hope like that, it's easier to get up every day, knowing that there is a hope she's out there. Now, you know she'd tell you to get yourself together, but since she's not here, I'll do it for you."

Her storm cloud grey eyes flashed, and her grip tightened on the bridle. Melcar stared unblinkingly at her, and she wondered if he'd listen to her.

"Get your act together, Captain, or you'll have one less person to worry about."

His expression snapped, her snarled comment sending him crashing back to reality. Hurt showed in his eyes, and Ayda mentally cringed. She hated hurting him, but it needed to be done. He was changing into someone she didn't like, and she needed to remind him of what he would lose.

"Don't become another Zen, Melcar. Please. Back your men up to the last second, and remember who you are and just what you are fighting for. And I'll stand right here, between you and that shadow of melancholy, and keep it at bay. Get your act together, Captain."

With her greatest effort she tried to mimic Taya's commanding tone, but she knew she didn't do it justice. Yet a small smile grew on his face and he put a hand on her arm.

"As you command, milady."

Ayda smiled too, seeing the hurt washed away by her attempt.

"You know, Ayda, you are pretty good at imitating her." He commented, asking Adnarim for a walk. Ayda released the bridle and walked beside him.

More lanterns were being lit, and ahead of the column's Murtagh on Thorn walked, leading the way.

"I try." She replied smartly, nudging him. "And since I snapped you and Murtagh back to reality by imitating her, I _guess _I do a pretty good job. I don't think it does her any justice, though."

Melcar threw back his head and laughed, causing her heart to warm. He was back.

"'Tis true, to both. Only, it wasn't you trying to imitate Taya that made me realize I really was trying to go off the deep end."

Ayda said nothing, but looked up at the appearing stars. They would march as far as they could during the cool night, stopping a few times. They would march until it was too warm, and then they would stop for the hottest hours of the day and repeat that in the evening until they reached their destination.

"Thank you, Ayda."

She looked over at Melcar, and she could barely make out him out against the night. She hoped he could see her nod, because for some reason she couldn't speak.

Melcar saw the nod, and turned his attention back to the shapes of moving men. His dark thoughts returned to his mind, but he was only remembering. If not for Ayda, where would he be in the next couple days? Would he be a similar shadow of Zen? Could his own thoughts really cause him to forget all that he believed?

His eyes strayed ahead to the dark mass in front of the columns. Evil permeated the air, seeming to swim between the columns, reaching out to those in despair.

Melcar's dark eyes narrowed. They all might be doomed to die, but they didn't have to die thinking the worst.

Without a word he pushed Adnarim forward at a lope, riding around the columns to the very front. Adnarim snorted as he approached the dragon, but Melcar's firm hand and confident seat in the saddle made the horse move forward. He slowed beside the shadow's shoulder and looked up. Murtagh's form was outlined darkly against the night sky, and before the Dragon Rider could say anything, Melcar's voice drifted up to him, his tone dark, thick with disgust and anger.

"We might be marching to our deaths, Murtagh, but we will fight as ourselves, not as shadows. You are not fooling me. This place reeks of magic, of black magic. You are lucky I am still here to tell you to stop. By the time we reach Lithgow, you won't have an army. You'll have a few thousand bodies, shells of men. Unless that _is _what you want, you can release that cursed energy and you will find that we all will have more strength to reach the end. Being doomed to die isn't the thought I had in mind for myself, but at least I'll be saving a few others before I go."

He whirled his horse and rode quickly back to his column, shaking uncontrollably with anger. He was glad Ayda could not see his face, or see him in the state he was in.

He had almost fallen into Galbatorix's trap… and only a woman could bring him back to reality.

Melcar Di'Acor held his head higher than he had the whole trip, and sheer determination radiated off of him, and as he rode beside the men under his command, his attitude seemed to spread. He issued an order to his lieutenant, who passed the word along, and he could almost feel the change in the air around him.

A cynical smile spread across his face. Galbatorix may win the war by killing them all, but for the moment Melcar was winning the battle. It gave him a stronger hope that they might remain strong in body and spirit. He wanted to out up a fight, and he knew most of the men around him wanted to as well. He was only making it easier on them.

_I do not like being told what to do. _A voice snarled in the outer reaches of his mind, demanding retribution, yet Melcar remained unmoved.

_Then you should never have chosen to fight against Taya Corsallen._

His words bit into Murtagh like a poisonous snake, causing the Rider to recoil, stung by the calmly spoken threat.

Melcar rode in silence from then on, brooding over the feelings around him, and all the possibilities of the upcoming battle. Murtagh did not attempt to another encounter, and Ayda, sensing his thoughtfulness, did not speak. She was curious to know what he'd said to Murtagh, but she would not ask. Whatever had gone on between the two, it had changed Melcar's attitude. She could sense his pounding anger, could feel it boiling off of him.

It was a brooding anger, one that Ayda had felt at times when she was around Taya Corsallen. When that happened, things happened. Determined, Taya would make sure whatever she was brooding over was set right.

So, whatever Melcar was brooding over, the result might help save them.

She let him think in silence, knowing he would confide in her when he was ready.


	47. Secret Trials

_Hello Everyone! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and that the New Year is treating you well :) I am so very sorry for this untimely update, but life just isn't simple enough to be timely!_

_Thank you, all my faithful reviewers, and thank you everyone who is following this story! I appreciate you very much._

_As a side note, the middle of the story is still undergoing revision. So it still reads funny. I'll get back to that someday!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter written to the Avatar soundtrack._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Christopher Paolini's._

* * *

~**Chapter 47~ **

**~Secret Trials**~

"Did you notice how distracted Taya seemed at dinner? I could have sworn she was in a whole different world." Raya Corsallen asked the young man sitting beside her.

Sacar Liastrin nodded. He was sitting on the railing of his balcony, swinging his feet over the edge like a five-year-old and marveling at the massive city around him.

He'd never seen a big city, as his father had always steered clear of them when they traveled, and for Sacar's whole life they had lived in Feinster, a relatively small town.

Beside him sat Raya, with one leg drawn up to her chest and the other hanging over the railing. The sixteen year old boy couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, sitting there under the light of the lantern and the moon. Her red/gold hair shimmered when she moved her head to look up at the different stars, and her soft voice brought back memories; memories that he had forgotten, about a kind young woman with a soft, re-assuring voice that had always comforted him.

He hardly remembered his mother, though he was eight when she died. His father never spoke of her and Sacar never brought her up. He could still see the pain of loss in his father's eyes. No one else could tell, but Sacar was the only one who really knew the man besides his uncle Kuntar.

"What are you thinking about, Sacar? You have the same look on your face that Taya did. Do you want to talk about it?" Raya shifted her position so she was turned slightly towards him. Sacar sighed, and half smiled.

"I've never been in this big of a city before. It's hard to believe I'm here, when I was in Feinster a month ago. When I was a boy I always dreamed of big cities, but my father never liked them. When we would travel we'd always avoid them. It's just incredible here!"

As he looked up at the stars, he felt slightly guilty for not telling Raya what he was really mulling over, but he didn't want to bother her with his family problems. He did not notice Raya's dark expression.

"It is incredible, at that." She said quietly, and rested her chin on her knee, the strange feeling of old fear growing inside her. Raya had seen Aberon before a couple years ago, and she'd never wanted to go back. She'd seen most of the big cities, actually, and while they _were _incredible and huge, they held a young girls fear.

She had never liked Dras'Leona. It held too many memories, bad memories, and seemed to reek with slaves and contempt and cruelty towards the lower classes of people. Raya had been lucky when she'd been bought by the Tatanya's, but what about all the others sold alongside her?

Dras'Leona and Helgrind with its demon-like spires had always frightened her, and while she was safe with the Tatanya's, she had felt weighed down by the bad things.

She'd lost her best friend her first day in Dras'Leona, Aralia having been sold after her.

_Sold_… Raya shivered, drawing her other leg up and pulling them closer to her chest. She shivered again, seeing Aralia's sad face as Raya had been led away from the podium.

Sacar looked over at her, having noticed her silence, and he saw her gloomy expression.

"Hey, are you alright Raya?" He asked anxiously, not liking the feelings rolling off of her. Raya started, and tried to smile.

"Of course! Why?"

"Well, you had a strange look on your face. What are you thinking about that merits such a look of despair?"

"Despair? I'd hardly call it that…"

Sacar raised an eyebrow at her, and Raya sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to give up. Honestly, she wanted to tell someone, but she didn't want to burden Sacar with the awful memories of being a slave. "I'm just thinking about Dras'Leona and all that happened there."

For a moment Sacar was silent, as he was thinking hard. He was still watching her closely, trying to decipher her expression and tone of voice. Then he said quietly,

"You are thinking about all the bad things that happened to you in Dras'Leona."

"No!" She defended, straightening, but her tone did not convince him. He merely stared at her with his dark eyes, trying to tell her without words that she could talk to him.

Raya broke then, and confessed.

"Yes, I was thinking about all the bad things… I feel as if my life back then was overrun with them. I mean, I have Taya, you, Sasha and Kabarak now. But I can't forget all that happened. Silly, huh?"

"Of course not!" He scoffed, suddenly understanding. "You'll never forget the bad things that happened to you. We keep those memories inside of us, and no matter how hard we try we can't let them go. It's part of our learning curve. I bet if you asked Taya or Sasha, they'd tell you they both had bad things happen to them and they still remember them.

But life shouldn't revolve around the bad stuff. Look where we are today!" Sacar paused for a deep breath. He didn't know what kind of affect his voice was having on Raya. To her, it was calm and reassuring, and the words seemed to hit the sore spot inside her. She began to relax as he continued, but his next words surprised her.

"I can't even begin to fathom what you went through growing up."

Raya could not see his expression as his face was in shadow, but she sensed something in his voice that she couldn't place. Before she could identify it though, he continued more softly than before.

"It must have been a living hell. I don't want to dredge up anymore bad memories, Raya, and you don't have to tell me anything. I just… want you to know that for every bad thing I think there are two good things. Don't drown yourself in thinking of the bad days, but look ahead, look around you!

We are going into a battle!" He paused again, surprised at his own words. He made a face and commented. "I don't know about you, but I'm a little worried."

Raya was about to say something when he held up his finger, silencing her. He thought out his next words carefully, remembering how his father always did the same thing when he had something very important to try to explain.

"While I may be worried, Raya, I have this gut feeling that we are going to win and everything will turn out alright in the end, I'm not even going to try remembering how I couldn't even hold a sword properly… Why did I say that? Now I remember it!"

Raya laughed, and on impulse she reached over and gave Sacar a hug. The teenage boy was startled at first, but he hugged her back, feeling accomplished and pleased.

"Thanks, Sacar." Raya whispered in his ears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Raya." He whispered back, cherishing that easy moment.

As they broke the embrace, Taya's voice floated through the open double doors.

"Hey you two! It's time for you to call it a night! You have an early start in the morning and I will _not _have you two walking around like the living dead!"

Sacar cocked his head to the side, and Raya frowned.

"She sounds as if she could be our mother." Sacar commented dryly, swinging around and planting his feet on the balcony.

"What's worse is that she's my sister _and _she knows she's right." Raya grumbled, following his lead and swinging around, still frowning.

"It's nice to know she cares about us, though." Sacar tried to defend the rider, but it was half-hearted, and they both knew it. They both laughed, but froze when Taya's voice floated to them again.

"Hah! I just don't want to be picking the two of you up on the battlefield halfway through the fight because you're both exhausted! And since Raya _is _my sister and Sacar's like my younger brother, I _do _have the pleasure of acting the parts of your big sister, mother and trainer. Now, get in here and get to bed before I really make you!"

They could tell that she was in a very good, but they didn't want to push their luck so they hopped off the railing and headed quickly inside and through the door separating Sacar's room from the girls'.

Taya was sitting by a couple lit candles polishing her sword, and her other smaller weapons were laying about her. She looked up when they walked in and grinned, winking. "Good children. It's nice to know _someone _takes me seriously. So, I'll wake you both up when it's time. And I'll remember to wake _both _of you up." She threw a sly grin at Raya, who glared back, grumbling.

"Yeah yeah yeah, rub it in sis." She crossed her arms, eyeing her older sister and her weapons. Taya teasingly pointed a pointed a finger at her. "Gotcha! Now, you two can get to bed."

"Wait, what about you?" Sacar asked quickly, glancing at her armory. Taya shrugged, wiping the sword with her cloth.

"I just have a couple things left. It won't take too long."

"Uh uh, you are not pulling that one on us. There is no way I am letting you get away with that." Raya reached over and snatched the sword carefully out of her sisters' hands.

"Hey!" Taya cried indignantly, making a grab for the weapon. "Give that back!"

"Nope." Raya smirked, victorious over the rider. "_You _need more sleep than we do, sister dearest, and I am going to order you, for your own good, to go to bed! You can finish this stuff in the morning, since you get up at unearthly hours of the morning. Now, you, get to bed!"

The situation was too funny for Sacar, and he started laughing. "Well, it looks like the tables have turned against you, Taya! So much for people taking you seriously."

"You'd better take me seriously." Taya glared at them good naturedly, "It's just that people don't like to listen to me. This is a conspiracy! I just know it." But nonetheless she put down her cleaning tools as Raya sheathed the sword. Taya took it then almost covetously, and her expression quickly sobered when Raya tried to protest.

"I never let this sword out of my sight, Raya. I promise I'm going to bed… as the two of you should as well." She turned away, and both younger teens stared at one another, taken aback by her suddenly serious attitude. Sacar shrugged, and with a grin headed quickly back to his room.

"Don't look at me!" He called. "I'm going!"

"I can see that." Taya drawled, still holding her sword. With a shake of his head, Sacar shut the door behind him, and then leaned up against the shut door, closing his eyes and thinking. The image of Taya, holding her sword, and the semi-serious expression on her face seemed to be frozen in his mind.

She was so strange, unpredictable, and Sacar never knew when something would touch a sore spot with her. He knew practically nothing about her, but he did know that he trusted her with his life. She had made an effort to teach him how to defend himself and his mind. Taya Corsallen really did care about him, he knew. She didn't want to see him hurt…

He asked himself: Am I ready for battle?

His answer was simple: I'd better be.

* * *

Taya awoke just before dawn feeling anxious and strangely refreshed. It was easy to wake up, but very hard to disentangle herself from the blankets and hop out of the bed.

There was something strange in the air, something she couldn't quite place. Taya felt as if she had missed something, or something important had happened that she didn't know about.

For the first time in a while she had slept soundly, and there was something of a dream lurking in the back of her mind. She tried to remember it, but like most dreams the harder she tried to remember it, the more it faded away, yet she had a sneaky suspicion that the dream had been profound.

_Good morning, Kabarak. _She projected as she hopped out of bed and caught up her already laid out travel clothes. She paused, frowning when he didn't answer, but instead a strange emotion flowed across their link.

_Kabarak? _She queried, stretching out with her mind only to find him blocking her!

_He must really be sleeping... dreaming, maybe. Huh. _She frowned, suspicious but unworried. He'd done this to her before. Taya shrugged and started to get ready. First, she went and pounded on Sacar's door, yelling,

"Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up! Outta bed, kiddo, before I come in there! You're burnin' daylight!"

From inside she heard a thud, a groan and then a mumbled 'I'm awake _now._"

She laughed softly, and then shook Raya and Sasha awake. Like usual, neither were excited about waking up.

Suddenly, the door between their room and Sacar's banged open, revealing a disheveled, bleary wide eyed Sacar standing in the doorway. His dark hair was standing on end, and Taya couldn't but laugh again.

"You!" He gasped in apparent shock, staring at Taya as if she'd grown a second head. Taya raised an eyebrow as Sacar looked at a similarly disheveled Raya, who was blinking at him, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"She's demented, I swear!"

"You aren't sleep walking, are you Sacar?" Taya queried, finding the situation puzzling and amusing.

"It's not even _light _outside!" He nearly cried in despair, his shoulders lowering in defeat. Unable to contain herself, Taya tossed back her head and laughed.

"Well, of course! We have to be on the field in just a little over an hour! So, snap snap!"

Sasha froze, staring in horror at her cousin.

"What!" She exclaimed, bolting upright with no hint of tiredness about her. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Sasha proceeded to rush around the room, and as Sacar and Raya packed their own things, Taya had to tell her cousin more than once that she couldn't bring something.

"Look, Sasha, we are going into a _fight. _It's not a vacation!" Taya placed her hands on her hips, staring her cousin down. Sasha blinked and then set down the unnecessary object she'd been about to pack.

"Right…" After that Sasha was packed in five minutes with only the things she would need… plus some extra stuff she though absolutely necessary that Taya classified as 'unnecessary'.

Raya's saddlebags were all packed, and as Sasha finished changing, the younger Corsallen was buckling on her sword.

Sacar knocked on the door and entered the room, his pack slung over his shoulder.

"Do you have everything you need?" Sasha asked him quizzically, glancing at his small bag doubtfully. Taya rolled her eyes , but Sacar, having heard the controversy, grinned.

"Yes, I have everything. The couple pieces of armor I have with me, 2 changes of clothes and a pair of shoes. That's all I really need."

Raya burst out laughing at her cousin's perplexed expression, and Sacar, trying to make it seem like he hadn't overheard, asked innocently, "Why do you ask?" but Taya answered. "Sasha's afraid she over packed." She shot Sasha a wicked smirk, and Sasha stammered,

"I am not! He's a guy. He doesn't need as much as us women."

Taya glanced at her own pack, which was nearly as small as Sacar's, and then back at Sasha. "_Right_, Sasha." Taya picked up her pack, making sure she had everything, including her weapons, and when she straightened, her expression was completely serious.

"Ok!" Her sudden bark nearly caused the three to jump. Taya laid a hand on the hilt if her sword, looking from one to the other, and they felt as if they were being sized up by a great general. Taya's eyes flashed mischievously and she asked,

"Are you three ready?"

Sacar nodded, although he looked slightly uneasy. "As ready as I'll ever be going into my first real battle."

Taya nodded, understanding his position, and then looked to the other two. Raya was slightly paler than usual, but she nodded her head determinedly, and Taya praised their heritage. Though frightened, Raya would go into the fight with her head held high.

Sasha shouldered her saddlebags.

"We are ready, Rider Corsallen. Lead the way to victory."

_Victory... _The word crashed through her mind. _What would victory cost them?_

Taya smiled to hide her sudden discomfort. "It'll be hard for me to do that, since I'm only the back-up plan. But I can sure lead you now! So walk tall and proud you three, because like you, I've never done this before!" She lowered her voice at the end, and the others had a hard time stifling their laughter.

_Kabarak...? _Taya queried through her mind as they exited the room and headed at a brisk walk towards the stables. The strange emotion was still flowing from Kabarak, but she thought it might be stronger than before.

_Kabarak, _She said again, _you are really starting to worry me!_

Taya marched the three out of the castle and looked up into the sky, her face crinkling with worry when she didn't see a solitary speck circling the city. She didn't even feel Kabarak's presence outside.

"What is it, Taya?" Raya asked worriedly, seeing her worried expression.

"It's Kabarak. He isn't responding to me. I'm sure he's just concentrating on… something."

"But that's not like him at all!" Raya turned to look at her, and Taya wished she hadn't said anything. Now Raya was going to be worried about Kabarak, and not about herself.

"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. Raya, don't _worry _about it! He'll contact me when he's ready. He could still be hunting, after all."

"Oh… right. He does tend to concentrate really hard when he's hunting… and flying." Raya looked slightly embarrassed for having reacted in such a way, but the smile on Sacar's face seemed to wipe the embarrassment away.

_Flying... _Taya would bet lunch on the fact that Kabarak was concentrating on flying. The strange emotion would make sense then… except… Taya frowned, rubbing her neck. She'd never felt that emotion, even when he was flying.

If that was the case and he was flying, she wouldn't continue bothering him. She might accidentally mess him up… and he needed all the practice he could get.

Once they reached the stables, they hurried to tack their horses. As Taya could not ride Kabarak, she had to go horseback. That fact bothered her, but it had to be done.

When they were mounted, the idea that they were riding into battle seemed to start to sink in, and while the younger teenagers became jittery, the older two quieted.

War was not a pleasant thing, Taya knew. She, unlike the others, had killed men before. Granted, Raya had killed one man, but somehow that seemed different.

From Murtagh's memories she had felt and seen what a full scale battle was like, and she did not like it. Taya knew she could handle the death and misery, and the fact she would be fighting not just for a cause but for her own life as well… but how would the others handle it?

"I wish I could say I was confident." Sasha suddenly spoke, drawing Taya away from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She asked, reining Chester down to a slower walk to match Sasha's pace. Her cousin's face was set in lines of worry, and there was a shadow over her eyes.

"Well, for a while I thought I could easily handle a battle, with fighting and death and the like, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why not?" Taya's blunt question caused Sasha to fumble for an answer.

"Well…" She screwed up her face, thinking hard for the right words to express what she was feeling. "I am not so confident in myself. I thought fighting was up my alley, so to speak, but now I doubt that. I don't know if I'll be able to stomach killing other people… I don't know if I'll break down and turn and run."

"You won't run, Sasha." Taya's positive tone startled Sasha, and she glanced sideways at her cousin. Taya was staring ahead with a hard set expression. "I've known the exact same feeling. I can't say much to help because I've felt the same way and still do. But the fighting and the killing became… easier, though that sounds awful, when I suddenly realized that I couldn't die because I had too many things to do, too many people I cared about that needed me. And I realized that all those people I was fighting were trying to make it so I couldn't help anyone; they were going to kill _me _if I didn't kill _them. _But then you start to think about the person you killed or are about to kill and wonder if they have any family or people to care about, and if by killing them you are killing someone's dear husband, father, brother, etc. You weigh your life against theirs… and you always come out on top. It all sounds so selfish when you look at it like that, but when you fight, there is hardly any time to think. Otherwise you die, and there's no point in thinking about it anyways."

Sasha sat stiffly in the saddle, completely surprised by her cousins heartfelt, knowing speech. Those exact thoughts had been bouncing around her mind ever since she knew she was going into battle. She had never been able to voice those thoughts like Taya just had, to be able to put them into so many words. The way Taya said it made Sasha realize that this was a topic her cousin had dwelled on many times, and had come to those conclusions that Sasha felt, but could not voice. This thought, and Taya's words, made her feel better.

"Thanks, Taya." She said softly, smiling a little. Taya nodded, a smile tugging at her own lips. Letting those thoughts and feelings flow freely had lifted a magnificent burden from her shoulders.

"My pleasure, Sasha." She replied, and from there on they walked in silence towards the commotion that was the gathering army.

* * *

Flags were flying, horses were moving about with anticipation, orders were being shouted from every direction, men in full armor were everywhere, and polished helmets, shields, swords and metal glinted under the hot Surdan sun. Although it was early, it was already beginning to warm, and soldiers grumbled about having to march in the heat, but they rarely said this to anyone but themselves or their horses.

People stopped to watch as Rider Taya Corsallen and her three companions rode past, and many bowed their heads as Taya passed. Some shouted greetings, while some raised their hands in a saulte. To all of these Taya responded with dignity and a familiarity that one would not have guessed her to have with the soldiers and the men of the Varden. She was honored to be held in such high esteem by so many brave soldiers, who had fought in and lived through other battles when she had not. They did not know her; they did not know if she would run from death or pain... but they trusted her, and they believed in her. She was the last rider; their last hope.

Sasha, Raya and Sacar watched in fascination as Taya would respond to men she did not know as if they were her closet friends. Once she even stopped Chester, bent down and laid a strong feminine hand on a man's shoulder, saying something to him that no one else heard. The man had then grasped her arm, a relieved smile appearing on his lined face, and then he bowed his head to her. Taya moved on, leading the threesome to the magnificent white banner flowing in the wind that marked where Lady Nasuada and King Orrin were.

Apprehension was building in the pit of Taya's stomach as she rode forward towards the leaders, sitting straight and regal in the saddle of her magnificent black horse. Nasuada, sitting astride her large roan horse, garbed in chain mail and a full-body leather jerkin/coat. Her ebondy hair was down and playing about her shoulders, and from Taya's point of view she looked far more like a leader than many of the leaders Taya had met. Beside the Varden leader was King Orrin, his own chain mail and armor shining brightly. He had removed his gold circlet crown from his head for a silver helm. They knew he would take it off on the initial march, but the effect of his wearing it was potent. Their leaders were battle ready, prepared to fight and possibly die beside them. Standing side by side, looking across the expanse of soldiers, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were fierce and strong leaders.

Whispers went among the ranks, and as Taya approached the leaders heads turned, and there was almost a respectful silence. Many had never seen her so striking, and many had never seen her before that slight encounter... and many would remember it for the rest of their lives.

Between the ranks rode the last rider, her red/gold hair flaming in the sunlight, blowing around her shoulders and adding such an effect to her figure and energy that many were frozen. Her armor, similar to Lady Nasuada's, fit her perfectly, in body and persona, and the sword at her side only added to the effect. Her face was not set in lines of worry; nor did she look terrified or angry. Her expression was perfectly controlled for each and everyone who saw her, and her eyes seemed to say something different to each of them, and it was the look that said she cared... that she was _there. _With an easy hand on the reins of her black horse, whose black tack and silver battle armor moved smoothly with the horse as he walked, Taya Corsallen looked ready for anything.

Taya stopped and saluted the leaders, and both acknowledged her salute before Nasuada waved them forward.

"We are nearly ready. It will not be long before we move. Where is Kabarak?" Nasuada looked at Taya with inquisitive almond eyes. The Rider, despite everyone's eyes on her, answered calmly,

"He is hunting, at the moment. He has not told me yet when he will join us, but since I cannot ride him, he has more liberty to do what he wishes and catch up with us before we reach Lithgow."

"That is very true." Nasuada nodded in agreement, but Taya caught the little frown on the Varden leader's face, and her own expression darkened ever so slightly. She could easily guess what Nasuada was thinking. Glancing sideways, Taya saw that King Orrin was watching her, and she met his gaze evenly. Surprisingly, he did not look away.

"We are honored to have you and Kabarak fighting beside us during this battle, Rider Corsallen." His usually booming voice was softer now, and his words struck a chord inside her.

A brilliant smile blossomed on Taya Corsallen's face, and she straightened even more in her saddle. "As we are to fight beside you, King Orrin. There is nothing stronger that those who are banded together by what they believe in." Her eyes shone brightly, and the smile on her face turned slightly cocky. She was remembering something that had been said by a Hljodhr Evarinya back in Uru'baen.

'Those who are united and truly believe in what they are united for will always be stronger than those who are united but only slightly believe in their cause, for they are not really united.' She thought it was Kell who said it, because he always seemed to be wise beyond his years... but then she remembered that it had actually been Marthl Duven who had said it.

Even though she didn't know as much about Marthl as she knew about the others, she knew him to be a quiet and loyal companion. Perhaps a little bit more level headed than say, Zen, and he was smart. During his time in the castle, they had all trusted him as they trusted one another. He was a good man.

_Kabarak... where are you?_

Taya looked around her, failing to spot the one person who might know where her dragon was.

"Where is Vanira?" She asked the leaders, and both suddenly looked exasperated. It was Nasuada who spoke.

"She has not been seen at all this morning. She was with me last night, and I know she was planning on being here. I have had someone check her room, but she was not there, and there was no sign of her. We cannot wait for her. If she has to catch up, she will."

_When it comes to Vanira, _Taya thought, _it is us that need to catch up with her. _But the absence of Vanira irked Taya.

She acknowledged Nasuada with a nod, and moved Chester away to stand between Sasha and Raya, out of earshot of the leaders.

"So," Sasha leaned over and asked quietly, "both Kabarak and Vanira are nowhere to be found?"

Taya sighed heavily, watching the army. "That is the gist of it. I have never felt anything like the emotions I am getting through my link with Kabarak, but while our connection is strong, I cannot _touch _him. It is disconcerting. Strange."

"What can we do?" Raya asked quizzicaly, and Taya shrugged.

"We wait for them to show themselves, be it now or right before the battle..." Her expression looked a little miffed, and her next words were more like an afterthought, "They will be there for the fight, without a doubt..."

"What is the look for?" Sasha teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Taya glanced at her, and back at the army.

"It is the fact that Kabarak and Vanira are missing together, and almost at the same time. It is highly unlikely that either would go off and leave us without alerting someone, unless they had every intention of coming back. And thinking of them together in that sense makes me wonder just what is going on out there. Sometimes I wish I knew what Vanira was thinking."

"I don't know... she is sort of strange. I don't think I would want to know what she was thinking." Raya commented, looking worried again.

"What's that?" Taya placed her hands on the front of her saddle and leaned forward slightly, trying to act surprised. As Raya did not know about Vanira's ability, the Elf _would _seem awfully strange to her. She seemed to be strange to everyone, and Taya had a sneaking suspicion that only she and Arya felt comfortable around the woman. Even Arya was more cautious around Vanira than she, Taya, was. Taya couldn't afford to treat Vanira like she was different; she couldn't, either. There was something about the future-seeing elf that drew Taya forward. She supposed she should be wary, but she had put her trust in Vanira, as Vanira had in her.

"Well," Raya hesitated fiddling with her reins. "She's so self-assured, as if she knows exactly what is going on. And the way she looks at me, it is really peculiar. It's like she knows every detail about me, and then some... like she knows what is going to happen." Raya shivered. "I can't say I don't like her, but I can't say I trust her completely either." She looked over at Taya apologetically.

"That is strange." Taya conceded, but she did not continue for a moment. She had to be careful about what she said, even to Raya and Sasha, lest she break her promise to Vanira. They would learn about Vanira's ability in time. "Now that you mention it, it does seem that way sometimes. But hang on a little while before you make up your mind. You may be surprised, and she may end up helping us in a tight spot. She is an elf, after all."

Talk idled between them, and they watched as more soldiers and horses joined the army. Suddenly, waiting became very hard. Excitement rippled through the masses, and horses started to paw and grow increasingly impatient, feeling everyone's high nerves. Taya narrowed her eyes and straightened in her saddle. She was watching Nasuada, and the leader had leaned over to talk to a messenger who had just run up to her.

"Be ready." She said softly to her companions, who at her words straightened and gathered their reins.

Taya felt the familiar nudge of someone's mind against her own, and after a moment of checking, Taya opened to corner of her mind to Trianna. The woman was stationed at Nasuada's side, to be the main communicator throughout the battle for all the magician's.

_Yes, Trianna? _Taya asked, still watching Nasuada from where she was.

_The last of the troops have arrived. The march has begun. _

_We are ready, Trianna. _

_Very good. I will inform Lady Nasuada._

It did not take long for everyone to start moving, and the emotions that spiked when the marching started were enough to give Taya a headache. Somewhere close a horse reared, and someone let out an excited whoop as his feet began to move. Taya's stomach tightened. At least someone was excited about marching off to battle and to the unknown... but then, she thought, some people did enjoy the unknown. She herself wasn't too enthusiastic, but there was no regret in her as she rode tall and proud beside her family and fellow soldiers. She knew what she had to do, and she was ready... mostly.

"Here we go." Taya breathed, and relaxed into Chester's long swinging gait. The march would be long, but not horribly so. They would all be tired, but she didn't think they'd be nearly as tired as their enemies.

* * *

Melcar Di'Acor stopped his horse and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. Tempers were short among every group, and more and more men were grumbling. Murtagh led them on without mercy, seemingly unaware of the chaos behind him.

The captain looked around him, noticing again the weary faces of his men, and then catching side of Larton Zax not far away.

"Zax!" He called out over the din around him, and the other man looked quickly over. Melcar gestured, and the smaller man turned his horse towards him and rode over.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked, not unkindly. Larton Zax was not one easily perturbed. It made him a great soldier. Melcar didn't know him as well as he could, but he knew that Zax's loyalty to him, Melcar, and to the Hljodhr's was the only thing keeping Larton from deserting Murtagh's army. He might not be easy to perturb, but Murtagh had already pushed him up to his limit.

"Have you seen Zen or Raneck? They are the only two I haven't counted." Melcar caught the slight look that flashed across Larton's face, and he winced inwardly. He'd done it again... no matter how many times he told himself that Zen was no longer one of them, his heart and mind never listened. He knew that the mention of Zen was hard on all the Hljodhr's. But Larton replied smoothly and surprisingly he knew exactly what Melcar thought he wouldn't want to know.

"Raneck is back by the supply wagons. They were having wheel trouble, and apparently Raneck and his father used to build wagons when he was a boy. So he went back there to help them out."

That was something new to Melcar. But then, not everyone knew each others past.

"And Zen is on the outer edge of the middle flank, by himself. He was with Sen earlier, but their conversation took a turn and Zen rode off. I can tell something is bothering him more than usual."

"How so?" Melcar was curious. Larton was an interesting character, and his skills were very singular. Melcar could tell if something was bothering Zen, and that was because he knew him very well. He also knew that Zen had no particular affection for the shadow-like Larton Zax. They had never been what people would call 'close'.

At Melcar's inquiry, Larton hardly blinked. "His expression says it all, and I'm sure anyone could tell by that, but when something is bothering him he braids the end of Antara's mane and slouches his shoulders slightly. I noticed that habit when I first joined the Hljodhr's. We were riding through Uru'baen, hoping not to run into some guards, and Zen later admitted when I asked him what was up that he had been very worried for Taya's safety, as she was still at the castle."

Melcar nodded. "I remember that. He always was ancy when the Katzia's were around, as Sharac drove him crazy with his liking of Taya. I was just starting to recover by then, I think."

"It's been that long." Larton commented dryly, watching Melcar acutely. "If only our worries now were as small as they were back then." Captain Melcar Di'Acor was one of the few people that he greatly respected, and one of the reasons was because he was still alive, after having endured torture and pain that no man should ever have to endure. Not to mention the lingering drug in his body that had nearly killed him more than once after his torture. Another reason he respected Melcar so much was that he was one of the only Hljodhr's besides Larton that believed Taya Corsallen had escaped on her own and was still alive, somewhere. It also took a lot of man to lead a bodyguard unit assigned to protect the Princess of Alagaesia, and deal with the trial of leadership when the princess, their core, was gone. And with the tension between the Hljodhr's and Zen Drayson, Melcar's job was that much more difficult.

Melcar sighed, patting his mounts thick neck. "Many things have changed since then." His eyes strayed in the direction Larton had said Zen was, and he was silent for a long minute. Larton vaguely wondered what he was thinking, but he dared not ask.

And then Melcar looked up towards the front of the army, and said quietly. "It is enough that we are riding unwillingly to battle and to also think of what once was. It will do no good for now. Maybe we will find some answers at the end of this road."

The captain clapped Larton on the shoulder, his face set with grim determination. "Until then, Lieutenant Zax, we must be wary and on our guard. And," He suddenly smiled wryly,"we must do our very best to stay alive and keep one another alive as well. Keep an eye on everyone for me, will you? I don't have enough eyes to watch out for everyone at once."

Larton chuckled humorously, trying as well to lighten the gloomy mood.

"I think you look better with just the two eyes anyhow."

Melcar laughed with him, shaking his head. "I would hope so!"

With a salute, Larton turned his horse and rode back to where Larel Katzia was.

Melcar watched the two men for a little while, and then concentrated on riding forward. They still had a ways to go yet, which meant long hours of trying not to dwell on their situation and Taya's, and plenty of time to think about how they were all going to survive the slaughter of their army. Melcar knew it was inevitable. He also knew that he wouldn't let himself die before he found out if Taya was alive and safe.


	48. The Fragile Truth

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this is a pretty short chapter... you'll see why later :)**

**Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! You are awesome. And thank you readers for sticking with me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the reinforcements from Aberon arrived in Lithgow 3 and a half weeks after they started out from the capitol city, there was great confusion, and among certain parties, worry.

Many of the women and children of Lithgow, having been warned about the impending attack, had already begun moving out of the city. The Surdan border town, Petrovya, had been warned of the attack as well and offered to take all who left Lithgow, and send some of their own soldiers to aid Lithgow.

Lithgow was one of the largest Surdan towns, which made it seem like a good place for the empire to enter and hold a position against the other Surdan towns and the Varden. A surprise attack might have worked, or at least done a lot of damage. Luckily for the Varden and the Surdan's, there had been many mistakes made by the Empire.

_If only the secret attack might have actually worked. _Taya thought wryly and with amusement as she watched Lithgow's battlements being fortified. There were workers everywhere around the city strategically placing machinery and making sure the town would not be easily captured.

As Taya and the others filed through the main gate of Lithgow and made their way carefully in the direction of the castle, Taya had to admire the construction of the town. It had been built for defensive and offensive purposes, and the people defending the town would have a great many advantages over those outside the walls. It would be hard for an attacking force not to lose more than the average number of soldiers trying to break their way into the town, as they had absolutely no cover, and there seemed to be pockets inside the wall for archers at man level to shoot anyone who came forward with a battering ram. The only thing that could really do damage was a dragon, and magic. Taya thought of this instantly, as she could feel the insane amount of wards that had been woven about the gates and the walls. The magic reminded her of Uru'baen.

The town was a mess of confused rushing, everyone doing their best to move all materials from the street or stables, people leaving the town for safety, and reinforcements coming into the town. There were soldiers everywhere you looked doing this and that in groups, helping people keep moving or building a defensive perimeter.

The main movements outside the walls had been previously explained to Taya by King Orrin, whom she had ridden beside a few days earlier and the King had gone over how the towns perimeter was going to be reinforced. Massive trenches were being dug while spikes, caltrops, and other such deadly objects were placed in sections around the city, with wide margins between each to that everyone knew where those things were. It was still hazardous for the Varden and the Surdan troops as well as the Empire, but the main sections of the obstacles would be aimed directly towards impeding the Empires oncoming army.

Taya winced at the thought of Chester possibly being lamed by a caltrop. The thought hurt, and it added to the fact she didn't really want to ride the horse into battle…

Kabarak, her dragon, her other half, had completely disappeared. He had not contacted her since they'd left Aberon, and Taya's nerves were starting to get to her. On top of that, no one had neither seen nor heard from Vanira Dacoryn, which had caused Taya to be suspicious from the beginning. Why would both elf and dragon come up missing the day they were marching out? It made no sense, just like the emotions that were coming from Kabarak's link.

Taya was worried. And everyone knew it.

When they finally reached the gate to the town's castle, they were instantly admitted and guards came to hold their horses as they dismounted. One man stood a little bit a part, waiting for them to be firmly on the ground, and then he came forward and saluted Taya. The rider returned in like form.

"Rider Corsallen, it is an honor. I am Colonel Graffen. Lady Nasuada informed me that you would be along and that I was to wait for you and escort you to the council chamber. If you will all follow me?"

Taya nodded, and with the other three beside her, she followed the colonel into the castle.

Raya leaned in close to her and whispered,

"What do you think we are needed in the council chamber for? Don't we already know the plan?"

"I sure hope we do." Taya whispered back, watching Colonel Graffen's back. "Otherwise this whole fight is going to be a massacre on both sides. But, things are liable to change at the last minute. That's the funny thing about war."

Colonel Graffen led them into a large foyer, and then knocked on a wooden door with iron bars supporting it. The door opened, revealing a burly Urgal, who let them enter with a second glance at Taya. Inside the door was a long, rectangular room with a low ceiling, with long and skinny windows with protruding window ledges. There were candles lining the walls, and the only thing that could catch fire in the room was the table and the maps and papers spread out on it.

The table itself was long and rectangular, and on closer inspection it was cut into two sections, but it was hard to see. At one end of the room was a stone shelf the width of the wall, with little square ledges protruding filling the wall almost up to the ceiling, and on each ledge was a lit candle. It was a strange sight, because if you looked at it a certain way, it almost looked like the candles were suspended in midair.

On the shelf was the usual assortment of maps usually found in a council of war room, but there were also little objects scattered on the shelf that from the distance from the door, none of them could make out what they were.

Standing by the shelf examining one of the objects was King Orrin, again wearing his golden circlet crown, while Lady Nasuada and a man dressed in military garb were heatedly discussing something with other military leaders around an assortment of paper on the table.

When Taya, Raya, Sacar and Sasha entered, however, all conversation stopped, and all those whom Taya had never seen before turned to stare at the woman who was the last Dragon Rider.

"Taya, I am glad you made it here." Nasuada detached herself from the group and took Taya's arm, then addressed the military man who had been beside her.

"Lord Carick, may I introduce Lady Rider Taya Corsallen? Taya, this is Vesteir Carick, Lord and military commander of Lithgow."

Carick bowed low, and then saluted. Taya nodded her head and saluted back, and then Carick spoke. His voice was deep and slightly grave, but she found it was a pleasant voice.

"It truly is an honor to meet the last rider, though I am sorry it is under these stressful circumstances. Let me say, Rider Corsallen, that you and your dragon are a hope that we nearly gave up on. Your appearance has changed the way we look at this war, and has given us the ability to continue on."

Taya bowed, touched by what he said.

_I hope you are hearing this, Kabarak, _she growled, _because this is as much of a compliment to you as to me! _Her mood dropped a little when there was still silence, and suddenly Taya wondered for the first time if he was coming back at all.

_Kabarak, I'm counting on you! _She hissed, and then concentrated on finding the right words to say in reply to Carick.

"We are honored to stand beside you and the Varden, Lord Carick, and I am very glad we are on your side… the battle readiness of this town and its equipment, what I have seen of it, is quite formidable."

Carick acknowledged her praise with a dip of his head, and then replied,

"Let us hope it is formidable and strong enough to defend and repel this oncoming force."

"Speaking of which, Taya that force is only days away from here." Nasuada turned towards her, her expression puzzled and anxious. "They have been moving faster that we thought they would. Our battle plans will take effect immediately, and all of you will take your stations sooner than expected. We will be fighting sooner than we expected." She paused for a breath, and then continued, "Report here to me tomorrow, and I will give you an update. In the meantime, I suggest you all familiarize yourselves with the layout of the town, in case the fight comes inside the walls."

Taya nodded. "We will do that, Lady Nasuada. Do you know if all of Du Vangr Gata has arrived?"

"They should have. Trianna was by me the whole time. They have a practice field not far from here, if you are meaning to work with them before the battle."

"It would be wise if I did. This is a town that is strange to all of us, and the wards are different."

"Very good. Thank you, Taya."

With a bow to Nasuada and Lord Carick, Taya and the others turned and exited the room. Once the door was closed and they were out of earshot, Taya let out a deep sigh of relief, as did Raya and Sacar.

"I'm glad to be out of there." She commented dryly. "There was something off about that room. Maybe it was the structure and the absence of very much sunlight, but it was still strange."

"I felt as if everyone except Lady Nasuada and Lord Carick were trying to push their way into my mind, or at least see right through me." Raya exclaimed. "I wonder what that was about."

"And it's hard to believe that Murtagh's army is _that _close! I know we've been on the road for weeks, but I thought they were farther behind us?" Sacar crossed his arms over his chest, looking to Taya for an answer. In turn, she sighed again.

"Either they didn't expect him to move very quickly or we moved very slowly. We thought we'd at least have a week or two. Now we have only days. But it wouldn't surprise me if Murtagh _has _been pushing his men very hard. Now it's obvious his objective is to try to put a dent in our forces. His men are being driven like pigs to a slaughter house."

_And the Hljodhr's are right in the middle of the drive. _She thought bitterly, frustrated.

"Those people back there don't think we gave them faulty information on Murtagh's army, do they?" Sasha suddenly spoke up, also looking at Taya. The rider looked at her skeptically.

"How could we have? Eragon, Arya, Vanira and Roran were with us when Murtagh found us, and they told the council the exact same thing we told them, at separate times. Unless they think that we somehowbrainwashed them, they shouldn't think that. They should know Murtagh well enough to guess that he wouldn't go easy on his army. Or rather, that Galbatorix wouldn't go easy on Murtagh and so Murtagh wouldn't go easy on his army."

"I suppose we should at least consider that they might still not entirely trust us." Sasha mused as they stepped outside the castle and mounted their horses. "After all, we've only been with the Varden for a little while."

"But still!" Raya argued. "We marched with them here, and we've gotten to know quite a few people. At this rate, if they don't trust us now, will they ever?"

Everyone was silent for a long moment, thinking about it. Then Taya said softly,

"They will trust you three sooner than you think… as for me it is a gamble if they will ever really trust me. Because of who I am I have a feeling that trusting me will not be easy for them, even if I am the last rider."

The others tried to protest, but she only shook her head, smiling sadly. They might not believe her, but she was sure she was right. Even Nasuada might try to protest if Taya voiced such an opinion to her, but the fact remained that Taya Corsallen was the daughter of their greatest, most hated enemy. They would not forget it, and she could not.

As Nasuada suggested, they prowled around the town to be properly acquainted with the different buildings and streets, finding their way around easily enough. The town was simply laid out, but built for strong defense against an attack. From her studies in Uru'baen, Taya had a great admiration for the constructors of Lithgow, and would have more if the city and the Varden made it through the battle.

Taya led the way back towards the castle, but turned abruptly off the street into an alley, confusing her companions. She was silent as she guided them, and she looked like she was searching for something, something she'd never seen before. Still she guided them expertly around dark buildings and down less traveled streets until she stopped in front of what looked like a small grain store.

"What are we doing here?" Raya asked skeptically, eyeing the building with growing distaste. "The place looks deserted."

"It is deserted." Taya's voice sounded eerie in the stillness, and she spoke in a low tone, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, to know that they were there. Her eyes were distant as she stared at the building, as if remembering something, or someone. "It has been for a long time."

"Then…" Raya's question trailed off as her eyes landed on a faded sign that was leaning against the steps of the building. Hesitantly she stepped her horse forward, peering cautiously at the sign.

"Hey, Taya." She called softly, and her sister rode up beside her. "That name on the sign. It sounds familiar?"

Taya nodded slowly, the strange feeling she had had since she had suddenly remembered this place making the air feel close around them, as if a shadow hung over the building. "'Duven Supply and Grain Store'" She read aloud to Raya and to herself. "Marthl Duven's family owned this store. He grew up here, in Lithgow."

"Oh." Was all Raya could say in reply, and she looked back up at the building. Now she knew why Taya was all of a sudden acting strange. One of her family was coming home, but fighting on a different side and with the possibility that he might die before he could see his home again.

"He never told me what happened to his family." Taya mused, and without another word she turned Chester around and walked away from the old store, closely followed by the others.

The oppressive feeling had spread to Raya, who could not get the picture of the vacant windows staring at her out of her mind, and Taya's final words sounded like a gong in her head. She knew there was some sad story behind that building and the family that had lived there, but it was a complete mystery. She shivered.

Raya explained to Sacar and Sasha what they had and had not heard, and she told Sacar what little she knew about Marthl Duven. But she kept Taya's musing and her own feeling of dread to herself.

* * *

Inside the castle of Lithgow, Lady Nasuada of the Varden stood staring out a narrow window in the council chamber. Beside her stood Lord Carick, who held a map in his hands.

"I do not understand this." The lord was saying as he puzzled over the map. "How could this army be moving so quickly? I believed they had farther to travel than you, Lady Nasuada, and yet they are upon us shortly after you arrive. This makes no sense."

"It makes sense if you are dealing with Galbatorix and the Red Rider." Nasuada said bitterly. The thought of Murtagh new loyalties still cut her like a knife.

Lord Carick eyed her for a moment, as if trying to see something in her face, but he apparently found nothing.

"Indeed." He murmured, looking back down at the map. "Or the information given to you was faulty."

"If any information was faulty, it was the information from your patrol." Nasuada tried to keep her voice even, but she barely succeeded. "I have the same information from 10 separate people, two of them are elves, two of them are dragon riders, and the other six came in direct contact with the Red Rider himself. We cannot, and will not, question my people."

"Of course not, Milady. I was merely observing someone might have been mistaken. I stand corrected. But the fact remains that we have only days to finish battle preparations… and as I understand it, Lady Rider Corsallen's dragon did not travel with you?"

Nasuada kept her face emotionless, but on the inside she cringed. The disappearance of Kabarak Authamir and Vanira Dacoryn was something she could not grasp. Taya had said nothing, and Nasuada could not comprehend her silence on the matter. Obviously others were worried besides herself. But with grace she was able to smooth the tension of the subject with Carick, whom she needed focused on winning the coming battle and not on a missing dragon.

"Kabarak Authamir indeed did not travel with us, but he will rejoin us before the battle. He has not had much in the way of training, and we knew he needed to be battle ready. So the decision was made that he would train on his way here. Because he can fly, he could get here very quickly."

"Training without his rider?" Carick questioned suspiciously, setting his map aside to give his full attention to Nasuada. "Who would he be able to train with, if not his rider?"

Slightly unsettled, Nasuada gave him the only idea that suddenly came into her mind.

"He is being assisted by the Elvin ambassador, Vanira Dacoryn. Taya Corsallen was especially needed on the march, and so she and Vanira agreed Vanira should follow with Kabarak. There is nothing to worry about, as they are not far behind us. This we know."

"I see. I had not known this, otherwise I would not have asked. One other thing Lady Nasuada, I wanted to be sure that Rider Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir have been placed as the leaders of our reinforcements?"

"They will be joint captains under General Anton. As they've never been in command of a large force, we thought it best someone made sure they did what they were supposed to. Not that we were worried, but it is better to be safe."

"It is good that they are a part of the reinforcements. I cannot say that I completely trust this Rider Corsallen yet, but their entering the battle later on will boost spirits and more than likely will surprise the Red Rider enough to make him falter a step or two. It will certainly cause the enemy to despair. At least, let us hope so."

Nasuada bowed her head in agreement. "That is something we are counting on. Rider Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir are one of our last hopes for winning this war."

"There is something about her, this Rider Corsallen, which I could not place. I want to say I have seen her before, but I know I have not. Lady Nasuada, this rider is a very, very strong person. There is something else that drives her here. To underestimate her would be… disastrous."

The Varden leader frowned slightly. The elegance of his words unsettled her. She did not know Carick well, but she did know that he was insightful in the art of reading people. That he was very intelligent she knew well. Underestimating him and Taya alike indeed would be disastrous.

"Taya Corsallen is a puzzle, Lord Carick. Her background is not well known, but she is to be trusted. I trust her well enough to believe that she will not back away from her duty as a Rider to the Varden, and that she will be a beacon of hope in this battle. As a pair, Rider and Dragon are formidable."

If only she could believe was she'd told him about Kabarak and Vanira. Not knowing what was going on, it seemed like a good, explainable scenario. She could only hope she was right and both, but especially Kabarak, would appear in the next day or two… he would be sorely needed in the battle.

To what she said, Carick nodded and agreed. What other thoughts or questions pertaining to the dragon and rider he kept to himself, something which Nasuada was grateful of. She did not know how much longer she could talk about the two and not display how little she did know of them.

Her thoughts slipped back to the oncoming fight, where most of her worries lay. So much could go wrong or right. Thinking about it and comparing it to the Battle of the Burning Plains and the battles since then, she realized much of the future depended on the outcome of this battle… and Rider Taya Corsallen and Kabarak Authamir. Since the battle under Farthen Dur, every battle they had counted on the strength of Eragon and Saphira. Now, they were counting on the will and power of their new rider and dragon.

The Varden and Surdan's were placing themselves in the hands of the unknown. They could only blindly trust and fight, hoping beyond all hope that they would survive a battle that could be a slaughter. This Nasuada knew, and this she was afraid of.


	49. The Strength of Faith

**Hello Everyone! Surprise! Double update. Another short chapter, but one of my favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once, when she was a small girl, Taya had been told that if she had faith in what she believed in, she would be a much stronger person. By her example, she could help others be stronger too.

When she was older, this always seemed to come back to her and she was able to help those around her stay strong, no matter where or when.

Looking into the faces of the men around her, Taya heard her mother's bodyguard's wise words as if he was speaking to her now.

"_Remember, Taya, that you are strong. You have the gift of knowing what is right and wrong, but you also believe in something much more significant, and you are faithful to that belief. If you keep that faith and hold dear to what you believe in, you will help others have that faith and it will keep them strong. By your example, I believe that you _will _help others have that faith and keep them strong. This is such a gift, Taya. Be careful how you use it, and please do not lose that pure, beautiful faith. It is something that defines your character, something that makes you who you are. You are a beautiful girl, little Taya."_

When he'd told her this, she had hardly understood, but now… now, with these men counting on her, she understood his meaning perfectly.

"If only it was easy, Chester." She spoke softly to her horse, caressing his thick neck.

"Lady Rider?"

A soldier stood beside her horse, looking up at her earnestly.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, leaning over slightly.

"The last of the soldiers are in position, Lady Rider. All the Captains have reported ready for your orders. General Gi' Vare says that he will relay the attack command to you directly, and that you will lead the troops. He will bring up the rear with the main force of the cavalry."

Taya nodded. "Very good. Relay to the General that my group is ready and waiting for his order. Then, please find Captain Liastrin and tell him and his section to shift more towards the wall for communication purposes."

"Yes, Lady Rider!" The soldier saluted, hesitated, and then turned to leave.

"Wait." Her own voice shocked her, and the surprised guard stopped, wondering what he'd done wrong. As he looked up at her, she said softly,

"Be strong, Soldier. Have faith."

Even more surprised, the soldier only nodded his head, saluted again, and hurried away, but her words and tone stuck with him until his death years later.

Taya looked over the mass of soldiers to the plain beyond, where she knew Murtagh and the Hljodhr's would be.

All the running, the worry of what was coming, was about to end. She knew she would have to fight Murtagh. That was inevitable, and something painful to think about. Was this it? Would one or both of them die today?

She knew this was no mere skirmish. This was a battle, where you fought and killed or died. Her own plan was to shorten the battle, to end it before there was a mass slaughter. Taya would not stand by and watch her friends fall.

Her eyes traveled upwards to the sky, searching it. There were clouds, a visible blue sky, and flocks of carrion birds, waiting. Yet she saw no hint of a high flying 'bird' that might be her partner. Her hope and faith in Kabarak doubled instead of decreased. He was coming, from wherever he had been. She could feel it across their link, as his emotions were starting to level out and become clear. He was anxious and excited, but afraid.

Now, the question was would he make it before the reinforcements were called on?

* * *

General Gi' Vare, from his vantage point, was able to see the outline of the two opposing forces. In the distance to his left he could see Lithgow, rising from the ground like a target. To his right and behind him was the reinforcement cavalry. Forward of him, behind what they called 'the wall', was the main force of the reinforcements. He could clearly see the separate sections, and above his own men's voices and sounds he could just barely hear a murmur from below.

At his side, his lieutenant shifted in his saddle and Gi' Vare glanced at him, noticing his expression.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" He asked softly so no one else would hear.

His lieutenant in turned glanced at him.

"I am thinking of the new dragon rider, sir." He replied stiffly.

"Ahh." The General replied knowingly, the ghost of a smile on his face. When he offered no further comment, the lieutenant continued as if his general had not caught his meaning.

"Begging your pardon sir, but should you have placed her in direct command of the main section of reinforcements without Lady Nasuada's approval? Rider Corsallen is so new to us and war that we don't know how she will command the forces, or fight for that matter. I thought the council had placed her under you for that reason."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Lieutenant Brodj?" The general asked curiously, turning in his saddle to fix the man with his frosty blue eyes. The usually ordered lieutenant fidgeted, as all lieutenants fixed under such a powerful stare would do.

"No, sir, I was… I was merely…"

"You were merely curious as to why Lady Rider Corsallen was put in command of our reinforcements by me _now_, and not before by the Varden council. Yes, I know." Gi' Vare finished for him, and the lieutenant nodded glumly. "Or, you are merely curious as to why I did not place _you _in command, as you have been with me and the Varden much longer than our new rider."

The lieutenant's face paled, and he seemed to see his career and his life flash before his eyes. But before he could deny such a thing, Gi' Vare pointed towards the two armies.

"Down there, men will be fighting and dying. There will hardly be any control. I believe that this new rider has what it takes to lead men, and keep them alive. I also believe that the Varden council, out of fear, is grossly underestimating this mysterious rider. By placing her in command of a portion of _my _forces, I am placing _my _trust in her that she will do what needs to be done. She _will_ do what needs to be done."

As an afterthought he added with a slight smile. "She is strong, this Taya Corsallen. She is full of fire. If we have a little bit of faith in her, who is our comrade, we all may live through this battle."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Brodj nodded his head, and then fell completely silent, leaving the general to his thoughts for the moment.

All of a sudden, one of Du Vangr Gata rushed up to him, the look of inevitable fear on his face.

"General, the Empire has refused peaceable terms. They have begun the attack. Lady Nasuada wants to be sure you are ready for an immediate response."

The general's blood ran cold, as it always did before battle. The feeling of the unknown never left him.

"Relay to her that we are more than ready for an immediate response. Has this also been relayed to Rider Corsallen?"

"Yes, general, it has been. Lady Nasuada wishes to know if Kabarak has arrived."

General Gi' Vare's mouth tightened. "Tell her that he has not, and that we must _not _worry about such things at this time!"

The magician bowed and his face went blank as he relayed the general's words to another magician, who would relay it on to Lady Nasuada. Gi' Vare narrowed his eyes toward the battle, seeing both sides moving.

"It begins. Don't disappoint me, Corsallen."

* * *

Below, Taya's nerves were going haywire as Trianna reported the start of the battle. She was directly linked to Eragon and Saphira, so she was able to see the beginning from their eyes.

On the outside she looked like a statue, sitting rigid in the saddle, her expression blank and her eyes unfocused towards the battle.

Her captain, a tall handsome man whom Gi' Vare had specifically placed with her to help command the reinforcements, was watching her anxiously. Beside him was a magician whose name was Grenba, and he had been the one to communicate out loud what Taya had been told by Trianna personally. He also was looking towards the fight, a slight frown on his gaunt face.

"Grenba." Taya's voice was soft against the silence, and both men couldn't tell if she'd spoken or if they had imagined it.

"Did you say my name, Lady Rider?" Grenba inquired, moving his horse closer to hers.

"Yes." Her eyes were still unfocused, and she seemed to almost be speaking from a trance. "Have you ever met Vanira Dacoryn? The elfin ambassador?"

Grenba was slightly taken aback. "Why, yes I have met her once or twice." His expression was puzzled. "Might I ask why you ask?"

"Where do you think she is now?" The question was blunt, but she still did not look at him.

"That, I do not pretend to know, Lady Rider. When we met, it was in passing. I have no idea as to her character, and she is certainly not easy to read. I am sure if you knew her personally that would be a different story. Although, I always thought she was one to be where the action was… yet she is not here."'

Taya seemed to suddenly come alive.

"Where the _action is… Kabarak!_"

Her exclamation startled everyone within hearing range, including Chester. The horse ducked his head, snorting and prancing where he stood. Taya's green eyes seemed to burn, and as the captain and Grenba watched, she seemed to straighten, to grow taller and far more regal than even Lady Nasuada.

"Captain Behl." She said firmly, turning towards him fully, her armor glinting in the sunlight. "I am placing direct command into your hands for a temporary amount of time. I will be back, and hopefully it will be soon."

With one quick motion, the rider turned her horse and galloped away past the edge of the reinforcements before the astonished Captain Behl could utter a word in protest.

Grenba watched in fascination, wondering exactly what he had said and exactly what she had figured out from it.

"Grenba," Captain Behl started, and then seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment.

"I will inform General Gi' Vare of what has happened." The magician said quietly, reading the captains thoughts. Behl nodded that that was what he wanted, and he continued watching the fast retreating form of his commander with a troubled expression.

* * *

"Sir."

Gi' Vare looked over to see that the magician from Du Vangr Gata was back.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, turning his eyes back to the distant fight. The magician hesitated.

"Sir, Grenba, the magician stationed with Lady Rider Corsallen has just told me to inform you that the lady rider has left the reinforcements and is traveling quickly West and South, away from all of us."

Gi' Vare had frozen, and very slowly he looked in the direction stated. His blood began to rise, but before he could curse or order anything, the magician hastily continued.

"He also says that he thinks it has something to do with Kabarak Authamir and Vanira Dacoryn. She told Captain Behl that she would be 'back hopefully soon'."

Suddenly relaxed, Gi' Vare nodded to the magician. "Very good. Let me know if he says anything else. Communicate this to Lieutenant Tatanya, but no one else, understood? Especially _not_ to those in battle. They have _far _more important things to worry about. This goes for you as well, Brodj." His eyes met those of his lieutenants, and the Generals eyes were cool. "This goes nowhere."

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

The General nodded, and then said, "Captain Behl is a more than capable man. He'll be alright down there until Taya returns." His tone left no room for argument, but no one would have argued anyway.

* * *

"I hate it when she does that!" Sasha hissed, having received the magician's message. "She just up and _leaves _with no explanation whatsoever!"

"What's this?" Siranus Liastrin queried softly, voicing Raya and Sacar's same question. The four of them were a separate group of reinforcements from both Taya and Gi' Vare's, and they were a much smaller group. This was for safety, but it also thoroughly irked many of its members who wanted to be with Taya.

Sasha looked around, and found many other people too close for comfort, so she reached out with her mind as Taya had taught her, saying softly to them.

_Taya just lit out from up ahead. Gi' Vare knows, and he doesn't want anyone else knowing lest people try to panic, I think. But Grenba, the magician with Taya, apparently thinks this all has something to do with Kabarak._

Raya stared at her as if someone had slapped her across the face, and then she looked desperately over at Sacar, who stared back. Siranus was frowning, but he nodded and didn't say anything out loud.

"She told us not to worry about Kabarak!" Raya hissed to Sacar, and the young man nodded. "And now we are worrying about _both _of them!"

"As if we didn't have a battle to worry about already." Sacar replied gravely, looking off in the direction of the battle. He narrowed his eyes. "I wonder how it's going."

* * *

_Saphira! _Eragon shouted with his mind, warning the dragon before a magician could hit her with a nasty spell. The blue dragon opened her maw and roared at the magician, breaking the man like a stick with her tail. Satisfied, she turned back to the pike men who were trying desperately to puncture her fragile wings.

It was obvious that the soldiers had learned from previous battles how to deal with a massive dragon. Eragon parried a blow from an opponent, worried for his dragon.

Beyond him, Arya was dancing her deadly dance, and she confused more than one soldier before she struck her final blow, which usually ended in more than one soldier falling.

While the fight seemed to be going well for the Varden, many were dead and dying on both sides very quickly. Eragon could only save so many, and his protective wards around specific people were adding up. Granted, he and Saphira had grown in strength, but for some reason these soldiers seemed to be trained better, or they were more heavily protected.

_We are going to need our reinforcements soon. _He commented quickly to Saphira. _Murtagh isn't here, which means he must have something more up his sleeve. We have to save as much energy as we can…_

Saphira's affirmative was a feeling across their link, and with that feeling there was something else. He wasn't sure if it was pain or confusion, but whatever it was, it worried him. Not that he wasn't already worried… Where were Murtagh and Thorn? What was he waiting for?

Eragon caught Arya's eye for a mere second, but her glance told him that he was not the only one worried.

_Eragon! _Trianna's voice shouted in his mind, and the suddenness of her voice caused him to miss a block, and a well-aimed stroke of a sword sliced through his wards, leaving a line of blood on his arm.

Pain shot through the arm, and he healed the wound quickly, although it was only a scratch.

_Eragon, they are pushing us back! _Trianna shouted and he suddenly understood why he and Saphira were pushing forward so easily. The soldiers weren't staying in one spot to fight… they were continuing on past the defenders ever so slowly.

_They want to get closer to the city. Of course. But somehow this is different. _He thought to himself, looking around, and then he replied to Trianna. _We will do our best to deter them. I would suggest though that Lithgow know of this. Murtagh could have some alternate plan that more involves the city._

_Yes, Shadeslayer._

_Let's hope I'm right… Taya might have more of a fight than any of us… if we let her have her way. _He thought grimly. Quickly he scattered a group of magicians, but not before they could inflict minor damage on a section of Varden archers.

Why, he thought, did it feel like they thought they had the advantage?

_Because, Eragon, they know something _you _do not. _A feminine voice whispered in his mind. The brief contact faded, leaving him cold as ice. He did not recognize the voice, and he had been strongly shielding his mind from any unknown presence. It had been too easy for whoever it was to enter and leave his mind.

'Because, Eragon, they know something _you _do not.' What did she mean? Whoever _she _was.

There were too many unanswered or unanswerable questions in his mind at a time when enemies and allies surrounded him. He was too confused in this battle.

* * *

"Nasuada!" Jormundar lunged in front of a sword aimed at the Varden leader, catching a wicked blow on his shoulder. One armed, his left arm hanging numb and useless, Jormundar battled the attacker to a standstill, taking heavy blows at the same time.

He knew death when he saw it. He didn't know if Nasuada had heard him in the insane uproar and confusion, and he didn't know if she would even be in a situation to help him now. Almost easily the soldier suddenly tore Jormundar's sword out of his hand, a mean glint in his startling blue eyes.

"Now she's mine."

Jormundar could have sworn those were the words that the man's lips formed, and his blood froze as he stared at death, and saw Nasuada's life flash before his own as well.

"ZEN!"

Above the din of the battle a voice bellowed, and Jormundar caught a fleeting glimpse of black as he rolled to the side and snatched up his sword as his opponent was slammed to the ground by a charging figure.

Without thinking, Jormundar took that chance to melt back into the battle, to defend his liege lady again. Nasuada caught sight of him, and he saw the relief in her eyes as he rejoined her.

Fighting beside her bodyguards, Jormundar took a momentary lull to survey their position.

He was not reassured.

As Trianna had reported, the Empire was doing a good job of forcing the Varden ever so slowly closer to Lithgow, and the Red Rider had yet to show himself. It pained him to realize that after only a few hours of fighting they had suffered so many losses.

He instantly thought of their reinforcements. Was it time yet?

Not yet. A little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

* * *

"It is not going well down there, General." Standing beside General Gi' Vare was the magician, who now stayed close as the day wore slowly on. "Our forces have managed to hold their slight advance, but our soldiers are being pushed. It is only a matter of time before the order comes."

Gi' Vare cursed silently. No Red Rider, no Green Rider. _Where _was Corsallen?

"What is the condition of the imperial troops?" He asked softly.

The magician hesitated. "Apparently only some cannot feel pain, but while they have lost soldiers, the others continue on with incredible strength." He looked worried. "After their march through the desert, sir, I wasn't thinking they would have this much strength and determination."

"Death and war are funny things." Gi' Vare looked over at the man. "Would you walk to your certain death without putting up a fight at the end?"

The magician's eyes flickered. "I see you point sir."

"Good. Inform the Captains to stand ready to move. And tell Grenba," He watched the south west with narrowed eyes and a stony expression. "Tell Grenba that Captain Behl is still in command until Rider Corsallen returns."

"Yes, sir." The magician too looked towards the south west, and then his face blanked as he sent out the orders.

_Alright, Corsallen. _Gi' Vare thought. _Where are you now? You are our last hope in this fight, you and Authamir. You alone can stall the Red Rider's two way slaughter. So where are you now when we need you?_

"Also," He said suddenly, a faint idea forming in his mind, "tell the southern reinforcements that when the order comes, they are to slip behind our forces as smoothly as possible. The northern reinforcements I want to stay on their original course. When we move, we must move quickly, with or without our second dragon and rider.

This last sentence caught those closest to him off guard. With dread filled eyes, they who'd heard turned away, comprehending his word in the exact way he wished them to.

_Now, _he thought with a slow smile, _we have the advantage._

* * *

**I am not the best at writing battles, so please bare with me! I hope you have enjoyed this double update!**


	50. Rider, Acknowledge

A Clouded Sky.

A Hazy Sun.

A Landscape Stained With Blood.

An Earth Covered By Evil.

Hearts Filled With Fear And Despair.

Minds and Souls Overpowered By a Great Darkness.

Yet Still,

Somewhere In the Dark,

A Flame Still Burned…

* * *

He could wait no longer. As the hours slipped by and there was as yet no sign of Taya Corsallen, and no order for the reinforcements, General Gi' Vare knew he had to take the initiative into his own hands. And he did.

"Lieutenant," He said sharply, wheeling his horse about. "Send the order to begin marching. I know there has been no command, but they will need us sooner than later! No arguments; just do!"

Saluting with precision, the lieutenant snapped orders to the magician and the other leaders, and Gi' Vare rode to the front of his cavalry.

"Mount!" He barked, sending soldiers flying off the ground and into the saddles of suddenly excited horses.

"Did the order come, sir?" One of his men questioned, reining his frisky horse in beside Gi' Vare.

"No." Gi' Vare said truthfully, "But they will need us. Better to be _there_ when the command, or plea, comes than to be _here_ and get there as they are all gone and the battle already over."

The man nearly smiled, and then he saluted. "I agree sir. Thank you."

It was the 'thank you' that strengthened the General's decision. He knew how hard it was for these men to sit back and wait, not knowing which of their friends might die out on the field, and wondering if they had been there if they could have saved him. Such was the thank you from that soldier.

* * *

Raya clutched the saddle tightly when Sasha conveyed the order from Gi' Vare. Here it was… She looked over at Sacar, who stared back. In that moment she knew she was not the only one who was afraid.

And then the shout for moving forward came, sending chills up and down her back. As ordered, they began moving towards the battle, the whole reinforcement army.

Surprisingly, everyone was silent as they moved. There was no cheering, or singing; only the sound of clanking metal and the sounds of horses.

There was something missing, and they all knew it.

Where were Taya and Kabarak?

* * *

Out of the desert came a mournful howl which caused every soldier to draw in a breath and look ahead. At first they thought it was their eyes deceiving them, but still the sand swirled upwards in a whirl wind, directly in the path of the reinforcements.

Whispers made an eerie sound among the ranks, but they kept on. What was this devilry? Some type of dark magic spell created to deter them from reaching the battle? What had Galbatorix come up with now? Fear took hold of nearly every soldier, but no one turned back.

As they approached slowly and cautiously, the whirlwind of sand towered above them, great in height and width and reaching to the heavens. They heard the mournful cry again, except this time it was much, much different. To some, it sounded like a massive dragon beating its wings and roaring in defiance to the world.

_Galbatorix? _It was in every man's mind, at the forefront of their thoughts. With fear kindled in their hearts, they hesitated, but still no one wished to turn back from the unknown, even if it was the evil king and his dragon come to slaughter them. Their friends were before them, beyond this terrifying monument…

And then the sand began to fade away, to slow in its fury, and all of them wondered if they were imagining the green form materializing from the sand as if through a waterfall. At the ground emerged a small black form, and it was obviously a horse and rider. Distinctly, the rider lifted his arm above his head as if in challenge or greeting, and suddenly Raya began to understand.

"Sacar," She whispered, almost shaking in disbelief, "it's…" Her voice faded out in amazement and indescribable joy as the sand seemed to melt away and a mighty, iron clad, battle ready emerald dragon heralded its return and their approach with a ferocious roar that echoed across the plain. On its back sat a regal figure, holding a sword above her head in greeting.

"Taya… Kabarak." Raya breathed, her heart missing a beat out of utter relief… but…

"Kabarak… he's _massive!_" Sasha exclaimed before anyone else could, and she was correct. The small dragon who could hardly fly with his rider two weeks before was now as large or larger than Saphira, who was at least twice his age.

His wings, which were partly unfurled, glinted in the sunlight, and for a moment Raya thought she was dreaming. But then she felt Taya's familiar presence rub against her consciousness, and a thrill ran through her.

With Siranus, Gi' Vare, Captain Behl, and Sasha, Sacar and Raya rode forward quickly ahead of the reinforcements to meet the rider and dragon.

Soon it was realized that the horseback rider was Vanira Dacoryn riding Chester, and there was no mistaking Taya on Kabarak's back because of her shining copper hair. Only, from her earlier attire she was differently clad. Instead of armor scavenged for her, she was clad in a leather jerkin dress fitted over chain mail. Leather vambraces were fitted to her arms also over the mail. Ivy designs covered a shoulder of the leather jerkin, and the collar of the jerkin was high, stitched with gold ivy patterns.

Her long hair was loose, blowing in the wind as she watched them from her perch atop Kabarak. The pair was finally complete. They were together as Rider and Dragon should be. It was obvious that the last piece of the puzzle fit snugly into place with Taya finally riding her dragon.

As the little group rode up to them, they felt the power flowing from the three newcomers, and it caused them to sit up straighter. When they stopped in front of the rider, dragon and the elf, no one spoke for a moment until Taya said what they all were hoping to hear.

"We are here; and we are here to stay." Those simple words sent a shiver up their spines, sealing their worries away for the last time… and then Vanira spoke, and her tone was as cheery as ever.

"Now, we have a battle to win."

Nodding, Gi' Vare motioned the closely following reinforcements forward, and the 'onward' cry went up amongst the ranks for the first time. With their cry Kabarak added his own, and the noise nearly deafened them all, but their spirits flew as Taya lifted her sword and joined them.

With their rider and dragon fit for battle beside them, they rode into the fight with pride, and a certainty that not one of the imperial soldiers possessed… and at the sight of the high striding, ferociously large emerald dragon and the regal rider on its back, the opposing side seemed to have no certainty at all.

This was not an occurrence any of them had imagined… were _they _really doomed?

With a burst of green tinted flames, Kabarak Authamir and Taya Corsallen led the Varden's reinforcements into battle as Nasuada was issuing the command to bring in the sorely needed reinforcements. When she heard the challenging roar and the furious battle cry echo over the battle field, she forgot about her order and turned to stare at the last Dragon and Rider. After that look, that instant of surprise, both the Varden and the Empire fell on one another with more ferocity than they had that whole battle, as the green dragon and his rider entered the fight on the side of the Varden.

* * *

Larel Katzia's blood seemed to freeze when someone yelled. "It's the last Dragon Rider! And… and… Varden reinforcements!"

Varden cheered, while the opposing army's hopes died. Their rider had yet to appear… and the Varden had two riders and dragons in a battle where one dragon and rider on each side was two dragons and riders too many.

Even though Larel didn't really care about his side as much as he could have outside of his fellow Hljodhr's and a few other friends, he started fighting the Varden with a passion.

The last rider had appeared, and on the side of the Varden, with no warning to the fact until now. How had _that _happened?

Only one conclusion came to mind:

The escape of Taya Corsallen. This meant, somehow, Taya had come in contact with someone from the Varden, or she had gone to the Varden and was somewhere here…

In his peripheral vision he noticed that the green rider had dismounted. This meant he was charging through the fray somewhere, and Larel hoped he wouldn't run into him during the fight, because he didn't like that idea **at all.**

"Larel!" Someone behind him yelled, causing him to whirl around and unceremoniously strike down an attacker. He looked around for the person who'd warned him, but the sea of soldiers swallowed whoever it had been.

Beyond Larel, closer to the edge of the fight, Weston Kliviyan was doing his best to keep his eyes on his fellow Hljodhr's… mostly Zen, and keeping himself alive. Because of all the years he and Zen had been friends and had fought beside one another, Weston could not justify being anywhere else.

His blood ran cold when he saw the reinforcements, led proudly by a massive green dragon. All odds were against them now, and even if Murtagh did come, he would be challenged by two riders, and one whose power was completely unknown.

Weston's eyes strayed to the madly slashing figure of Zen Drayson for a brief second, making sure he was alive… and he winced as he glimpsed the expression on his old friends face.

There was no sanity in his eyes.

Although he was fighting for his life, Weston was able to observe much of the battle around him. This way he stayed away from Eragon Shadeslayer and any elves, could watch out for his friends, and look for their 'leader'. This was how he saw the Varden reinforcements before most everyone else.

_Weston! _Melcar Di' Acor's voice reverberated through his mind very suddenly, causing him to involuntarily jump; out of the way of a sword.

_What? _He said back, laboring to multitask more than he already was.

_Sorry, I needed your attention. Stay away, and I mean __far __away, from the new dragon rider! The power coming off of him rivals Murtagh's._

Weston's eyes widened in surprise. _Thanks, Melcar. If I wasn't going to go near him before, I certainly am not going to now! You stay out of his way too, Mel._

_I shall do my very best. I'm telling everyone else too. There's no use in us getting slaughtered too soon after the last dragon and rider enter the battle._

_Right. Thanks for the warning._

Their exchange hardly took more than a couple second, in which time Weston had a clear line of vision on the last rider. He admired the man's fighting style quickly, and then had to dodge and opponent, losing track of the rider for a few minutes.

And then death could wait no longer.

Battling a large group of soldiers not far from Weston was Sade Feist, one of the two oldest _Hljodhr Evarinya_. He did not know it, but one of the men he was fighting was a young man from the village Carvahall, and he was no match for Sade.

As Sade struck, someone close by yelled out, and before Weston's eyes Eragon Shadeslayer blocked the death blow and his own sword drove itself through Sade's chest.

"Eragon!" Someone else screamed in protest, and Weston saw the sudden realization and anguish run across the riders face for a split second as Sade choked, and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Sade!" Weston yelled, attempting to fight his way over to his friend and comrade, but he was lost to sight in the sea of moving men,

When Weston broke free of the mob that had engulfed him, he glimpsed the green rider kneeling beside Sade's body. Stunned, Weston watched as the rider touched the bodyguard's brow and jumped to his feet and dove back into the fray.

Weston knew his fellow bodyguard was dead. He didn't have the heart to tell anyone else through their connected link. But he puzzled about the green rider and Sade… what really had just happened?

* * *

Blazing, white hot anger coursed through every fiber of her body, fueling her muscles, fueling her movements with deadly speed. Her sight was blurred by anger and agony, yet somehow she recognized friend from foe, but she offered no acknowledgement to any. She just plowed through the masses with the fury of a storm.

Beneath her helm, angry tears were streaming down her face, mixing with sweat and dust. She lost all sense of self-preservation, and that made her even more deadly.

With a chilling yell the green rider threw herself onto an opponent, breaking his sword like a twig before he could kill a Varden Archer. His petrified expression as he saw his weapon snapped and the person who had done it ordinarily might have stopped her in her tracks…

But Taya Corsallen did not slow.

More than once a soldier would see her and run in the opposite direction. Those who stood before her to fight her had not a wish to rely on.

Beyond Taya was Kabarak. The massive green dragon was pouncing on groups of enemy soldiers, using his fire to incinerate those enemy's around him. He was as aggressive as his rider, and only because they knew they wouldn't live long anyways did the soldiers fight against the pair as bravely as they did.

Weston Kliviyan witnessed the sudden, animal-like change that came over the green rider, and he felt something nudging against his mind, like an answer to a question that was on the tip of his tongue. But the answer would not come, and he was left with that nagging feeling.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the fact that he was right in the middle of the two Varden dragons. Fear washed over him as he tried to spot the two riders, the two people he did not want to face, but he saw neither.

"HiYAH!" A yell resounded from behind him that drew his attention away from his surroundings and he whirled around in time to see the all too recognizable form of the green rider hurling himself at him from a jump. On instinct, Weston blocked, and dropped to the ground, rolling over in time to see the green rider spring nimbly to his feet, sword in a ready stance. Weston also sprang up, ready to fight until death, but the rider did not move towards him.

Weston could not see the eyes behind the helm, could not see the expression behind the mask. The rider circled, and he sidestepped, watching the rider like a hawk.

"RAHH!" A knife whizzed past his head, and he ducked. He looked up to see that the rider had disappeared, and as he quickly looked behind him, he saw the rider swiftly remove the knife from a soldier's neck and parry a blow from another enraged soldier with the knife. Then the rider was gone, and the encounter left Weston shaken, which was not a good thing in battle.

Sudden pain in his arm caused him to yell, and he turned sharply onto his attacker. His whole left arm was a bloody mess, the man's sword having torn right through his chain mail.

Driven by the fact that the green rider had not killed him, he won the fight and moved as quickly as he could through the mass of moving bodies towards where he thought the green rider had gone but again, he was nowhere in sight.

Fighting on, hoping to find Zen again, Weston instead ran into Larel Katzia. The young man didn't look too bad, and Weston was relieved to see him. Only, the look of despair on Larel's face sent his heart pounding with dread.

"Marthl's gone. He was overpowered by at least five soldiers. He was plowed over like he was nothing more than a weed. That means we've already lost two Hljodhr's… do you know about Sade?" Larel had moved close to him so he could hear, and Weston also heard the mixture of anger and sorrow in the young man's voice.

Weston's gut clenched. "Yes. It happened almost right in front of me."

Sade and Marthl… two brilliant men killed both by the empire and the Varden. It was cruel.

Marthl, although they had not known him that well, had still been a loyal companion and a good fighter. Weston was sad to know he would never be seen again.

What would the green rider have done if he had been around Marthl when he'd been overrun and overpowered? The thought was uncalled for, but it was justified in his mind. The green rider was too mysterious, too unknown. His unanswered question still nudged at his mind.

"Have you seen Melcar?" He asked Larel, and the other man shook his head.

"No, I haven't. He and Ayda I think have been on the northern end of the battle, but I have not seen either. I hope they are alright. That green rider has been flitting all over the place since he got here, and it's really making me ancy."

"I know. I've seen him up close twice now." Weston replied grimly.

They were separated for a minute then, and when they made it back to one another, Larel was nursing a gash on his arm.

"I'll be alright." He said in reply to Weston's worried glance. "I've had worse." He continued cynically, switching his sword to his other hand. "I am going to find Larton. You keep yourself alive, Weston."

"You do that too, Larel. Be careful."

They moved away in separate directions, fighting towards two different yet the same destinations.

Larel found himself swept into a fight between a couple Varden archers and a number of Imperial soldiers. It was not where he wanted to be, and his attempts not to kill the archers were valiant ones, but the other side noticed the bodyguard's reluctance, and turned on him.

_Oh, dang it! _He cursed as he found himself fighting both sides, both unwillingly.

"Hey! Blondie!" A female voice yelled, and Larel jerked around in time to see a blond archeress release an arrow from the string and her aim was true; the deadly arrow caught a soldier who was aiming a blow at Larel in the throat.

Larel's surprise was fantastic, as was the surprise of everyone else. The archers eradicated their opponents around Larel, fighting with skill and precision. The blond who'd saved his life fought her way close to him, but she was still cautious and did not come too close.

"Thanks!" He called, avoiding everyone he could.

She shrugged, and then called back. "Are you a Silent Star?"

Larel stumbled, staring at her in utter astonishment.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She cried, eliminating an opponent. "I'm glad I wasn't mistaken. I owe you for not killing us all."

"How do you know that? How did you know I was a Silent Star?" He asked, but she didn't seem to hear, and Larel watched as she saluted him with her bow and dashed off, two other archers following her closely.

Shaken, Larel tried to follow, but lost sight of her, which was the only thing not surprising.

Moving off, he again started searching for Larton, which was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Instead he found Xackzan, and the big Nomadi was clearing a path for a few still mounted soldiers. Only, the path was quite small, and the soldiers did not stay mounted much longer.

"Are you doing alright, Xack?" Larel asked, dodging a rider-less horse.

"Quite alright. Just helping wherever I can. You look in pretty bad shape yourself."

Well, Larel thought ruefully, he surely was helping… everyone but the imperials.

"Have you gotten a look at the green rider yet?" Larel questioned, ignoring Xackzan's comment about his own condition.

Xackzan made a strange noise from the back of his throat. "Of course. He has been near me many times. He is a very powerful warrior." Xackzan then noticed the wound on Larel's arm, and he frowned.

Larel mentally cringed. Xackzan would guess how badly it hurt him.

"Be careful, Larel." The big man said softly when he could. "The end of this battle in not yet here. Our fates will be decided when the Red and Green riders face each other. I can tell: Murtagh is close."

Larel froze, casting a quick glance into the sky. A wave of fear hit him at the thought of those two riders meeting. Why? He didn't rightly know. Murtagh would be ruthless. Could the Varden's last hope win against Murtagh's insane power? It was hard to even imagine.

Somewhere near, a great roar shook the earth, and the two _Hljodhr Evarinya_ whirled to see the massive green dragon challenging the sky with its roar and beating its wings. It reared on its hind legs and rained fire on the soldiers attempting to wound it.

Larel's heart was pounding wildly. Maybe they did have a chance against Murtagh after all. It had only been months since the green egg had been stolen, and yet the dragon nearly rivaled Thorn and Saphira Brightscales in size.

_Magic. _

Larel swiftly turned back to the fighting beside his comrade, only to dive to the side in surprise. The man he suddenly found himself fighting was his brother.

Sharac Katzia twirled his sword in his hand, every inch of his body as taught as a bow. He had seen the two partnered soldiers fighting against his section, and all his anger at the Empire welled up inside him. With force, he launched himself at the smaller of the two, and as if driven by instinct the soldier turned and dove to the side, missing Sharac's sword by an inch.

Sharac drove the man back, trying to find an opening. He was totally focused on the soldier's movements and his weapon that he never noticed the soldier's dirty, blood caked face.

Larel wanted so much to throw aside his sword, to show his brother who he was; but caution stayed his hand. If Sharac knew he was alive _now… _What if Larel was killed before the battle was over?

Sharac drove forward again, and was about to strike a mortal blow when something solid collided with his head and he dropped to the ground like a stone, out cold. Larel looked into the almost amused eyes of Xackzan.

"He won't look very alive for a while." The bodyguard said matter-of-factly, and Larel shook his head. Guarded by Xackzan, he sheathed Sharac's sword and dragged two other bodies over to him, staging it to look like there were three dead men instead of two.

Just as Larel was straightening and the two were moving on, someone cried out in despair, and the two men froze as someone screamed a warning. Driving down from the now semi-cloudy heavens, fire seemed to fall towards them. The clouds seemed to turn black, and a dark phantom-like object melted from the darkness, glinting red in the sun light.

Larel stared at Xackzan, whose eyes were narrowed up towards the Red Rider.

"This is it; the time has come."

Through the sky at breakneck speed the red dragon flew, coming close to the battle before swooping up and around. Thorn looked larger than when Taya had last seen him, and she was slightly worried for her partner. She was also worried about everyone else as Thorn opened his maw and spewed flames down at the Varden, who attempted to flee. Taya's stomach tightened as the pair came around for another pass, and in her hand fire sparked to life.

In her mind's eye she didn't see the frightening red phantom dragon as Thorn or the almost wispy outline of the sword wielding rider as Murtagh. Taya saw the pair as heartless black beings, killing or attempting to kill all those dear to her. She growled deep in her throat as pictures of Sade and Marthl flashed across her vision.

It was time to show them the consequences of killing _Hljodhr Evarinya_.

As Taya swiftly turned and sped towards Kabarak, an answering challenge to Thorn shook the soldiers to their feet as Eragon and Saphira shot upwards to meet Murtagh and Thorn.

It seemed to those on the ground that the two opposing riders hovered close to one another for a long moment, and then they dove at one another and locked in mortal combat.

From the battle field, Weston Kliviyan watched the two riders in the sky, forgetting about the third for a brief moment. He didn't know if Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales were strong enough to defeat Murtagh… and there was always the possibility of Galbatorix taking over Murtagh. Eragon and Saphira would have no chance at escape if that happened.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow passed overhead, and a cheer rose from the ranks. Weston Kliviyan watched in awe and surprise as the green dragon and rider sped as fast as the wind to the aid of their fellow rider and dragon.

No chance? The tables had been turned, and no one Weston knew could know just how powerful this new rider was. This aerial fight was the climax of the fight- the breaking of the suspension that had grown two-fold at the coming of the Green Rider and Dragon.


	51. Breaking Point

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all so much for your support with this story. You have helped me through countless writers blocks, helped me start this story back up countless times, and stuck with the story even when I wouldn't update for long periods of time. It is awesome to know that there are people out there who enjoy this story as much as I do, and want it to continue as much as I do.**

**Even with 'Inheritance' published, this storyline will remain the same.**

** We are at the close of Daughter of Light and Darkness, the story of Taya Corsallen. Her story is not ended though, as there is still much for her and her companions to go through and to do. I hope you will all continue to enjoy this story and see it to it's 'ultimate' finish. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Christopher Paolini and the Inheritance Cycle_.

**"Where once a good man walked, a shadow of him now travels." Taya Corsallen, Chapter 42.**

* * *

**_Breaking Point_  
**

There was one way Galbatorix could win. Since his rise to power and the destruction of the Dragon Riders, one faction had stood in his way.

The Varden had harried, harassed, attacked and fought against him from the beginning, never seeming to die, to crumble under his fist as he had at first thought they would. They had grown in strength and determination instead.

Two of their most important leaders were dead; when Ajihad had been killed in Farthen Dur, Galbatorix had been sure that the next leader would be weak, and controlled by the Varden's council. Murtagh, when brought back to him, had no idea if Ajihad had a chosen successor, or who might be chosen to lead the Varden.

Neither he nor Murtagh had expected Ajihad's daughter, the regal Nasuada to become the leader of the rebellion, and lead with such strength. She was wise, and understood the ways of leadership.

The Varden must be crushed, Galbatorix said. Eragon and Saphira, the pair that had eluded him for so long and had been allowed to grow in strength and power, must be captured. And the woman named Taya Corsallen must be found and taken care of, and the last dragon must be recovered; at all costs. He could not afford Murtagh's failure again to capture Eragon and Saphira. He would not allow Taya Corsallen to continue to defy him.

With these instructions and strong oaths binding them to Galbatorix's every word, Murtagh Morzansson and Thorn flew into the slaughter.

There was only one way to crush the Varden: crush its leader.

* * *

Taya and Kabarak were only slightly worried about fighting Murtagh. Undoubtedly the pair had grown in strength, as Thorn's size looked intimidating enough against the sky, and about the two there was something far more potently evil than before. This was what worried Taya the most, because she did not know what the darkest side of Murtagh could and would do. They also didn't know Galbatorix's ultimate plan for this fight.

Eragon had blocked her from his mind at the beginning of his fight with Murtagh, something which Taya was furious about. Eragon knew Murtagh well enough to know he had to have something planned, and she might be able to pick up a hint from him, who knew him better than Eragon.

The whole suicide attack on the Varden must have a greater purpose. She'd said that before. Why would Galbatorix waste needed troops to attack a town he knew would not fall?

The answer suddenly dawned on her, and Taya's skin tingled eerily.

For a much greater purpose. She'd been saying it all along, but now, in the battle, she suddenly knew that greater purpose.

The Varden and Surdan leaders would not sit by and watch. They would be in the thick of it, fighting by their soldiers to win a battle for their people. With not as many distractions for Murtagh and fewer targets, he had a great advantage over the Varden.

_Eragon! _She screamed frantically with her mind, pushing against the other riders mind to force his attention her way. Kabarak, having seen her conclusion, shot forwards like an arrow, gaining on the other riders quickly.

As she screamed at him, Eragon and Saphira rolled to the side to avoid a mortal blow from Thorn's heavily armored tail, and by doing so they put themselves in range of Thorn's front legs and Murtagh's direct power… only because the latter had maneuvered just so, in a way Taya had never seen before.

Wounded and bleeding both, Eragon and Saphira hovered a moment to regain themselves, and Taya heard on the wind an unearthly cackle. Eyes wide with fear, Taya watched as Murtagh's hand came up, pointing downwards.

Through Kabarak's eyes, they saw just who Murtagh was aiming for. Lady Nasuada, unhorsed sometime during the fight, was battling the strongest fighters almost back to back with King Orrin. Around them were their numerous bodyguards and magical protectors, and they were in the thick of the battle. Taya looked at Murtagh, wondering how he could do such a thing… but she did not see Murtagh at all.

Saphira roared in protest and dove at Thorn, but not before an eerie light shot from Murtagh's outstretched hand.

"NO!" Eragon yelled as the dark magic fell towards the ground on its deadly path, unable to be stopped. Saphira dodged Murtagh and dropped like a stone, and everyone's attention was diverted, so no one saw what really happened.

The bolt of deadly energy was pushed suddenly off course, and hit the ground just to Nasuada's side. Dirt and bodies flew off the ground as the energy impacted and the earth seemed to explode under the fighters' feet. Smoke rose from the ground and dirt fell from the sky, obscuring the destruction for minutes.

There were shouts of pain and shock, and the screams of the dying echoed hollowly from the area, chilling those who heard it to the core.

Suddenly, Saphira pulled sharply up from her free fall, and they all saw why. Nasuada stumbled from the smoke, wavering on her feet, staring at the sudden destruction with blurry eyes and bleeding head. She was obviously very badly hurt, but very much alive. She was supporting King Orrin, who was doubled over but he too was alive.

Out of Murtagh's mouth came and awful scream of hate and rage at having failed once again, and the sound sent shivers up Taya's spine. Almost… there…

Seeing that his liege lady was alive, Eragon and Saphira began to ascend back towards Murtagh. Only, Murtagh had a different idea.

"MOVE ERAGON!" Taya bellowed with all her voice power as Murtagh's hand came up again. Too late did the evil pair sense the green dragon, and as they heard the command, they turned sharply to the side.

The green dragon's aim was true. Like a boulder Kabarak slammed into Thorn at his fastest speed, and somewhere inside Thorn there was a sickening crunch. The red dragon seemed to buckle under the force, and he fell, his wings flailing as he tried to slow and regain his broken body.

In rage Kabarak followed, his talon's ready to rip flesh from bone. Kabarak's emotions mixed with Taya's, and from her own hand fire shot forward, engulfing the other pair.

Yet out of the fire Thorn rose like a ghost, his armor bloody but his body magically healed. All along the ground there was sudden silence as the Red and Green pairs faced each other.

Off to the side hovered Eragon and Saphira, torn between helping their fellow Dragon and Rider and protecting their leader.

_Eragon, Saphira. _Taya projected into their minds, her voice surprisingly calm and easy-like. The two instantly let their barriers down for her.

_Go aid Nasuada. She must be protected, especially now, and healed. Murtagh is mine._

_Taya… _Eragon tried to protest, still torn. Nasuada's bodyguards were now very few, as those who had placed wards on her were either dead or incapacitated.

_Don't sit there like a target! _Taya suddenly snapped, anger boiling inside her at their hesitation. _We have already saved your lives once._

"GO!" She yelled, and they obediently went, realizing they were not needed in the sky any longer.

Taya felt Murtagh's boiling hatred for them as Eragon and Saphira escaped, adding to his anger that he had somehow missed the Varden leader. Now he was even more dangerous, as was Thorn, who was fueled by Murtagh and their double failure.

One thing was for sure; they'd found the last dragon. And he was not what they'd expected.

"You seem confident that you can fight me by yourself, Rider, even when you have a second, more experienced rider and dragon on your side." Murtagh sneered, although he was thoroughly puzzled.

"Maybe I just wanted to see the look on your face when you were defeated by someone _other _than Eragon and his elfin spell-casters." Taya retorted. Her helm muffled her voice, causing it to sound less feminine. She was thankful for that.

"Unlikely." Murtagh growled. "Cockiness will only kill you quicker, Rider, and your dragon will be that much easier to take with us."

Taya's fingers clenched into a fist, and a deep growl rumbled in Kabarak's throat.

"The same could easily be said for you, _Rider. _I think you are much too confident in your own skills. Black magic will only help you so far. Even with Galbatorix as your master! We've already seen you fail today!"

Instead of letting himself be goaded, Murtagh started laughing. The sound was totally unexpected and unearthly. Taya froze.

"The times Eragon had defeated me are few, and I let him get away each time. But now that is not possible. Only one person in Alagaesia can defeat me, and that is the King himself! You have no chance against me. To save yourselves the trouble and excruciating pain all you have to do is come to my side. The Varden cannot win. They have had their chance, and they lost it miserably. You are fighting for a dying cause."

"Better to fight for a dying cause than fight for a cause that is _the _cause of the deaths of others." Taya spat. "There is no honor, no strength, and no future in your position. You are hated and despised, reviled by all those around you. There is no true power in fear; that you find elsewhere."

"Do not preach to me, you little traitor!"

Did he know who she was? Only in her mind was there a reaction to what he said. He couldn't know who she was… there had no chance for him to know… there was no way.

"I will preach to you if I wish. You do not have the strength to stop me. You _never _have." She said quietly, defiantly.

Thorn snorted angrily, and Murtagh stiffened, his face paling.

"We shall see about that. If you insist, we will do this the hard way."

She felt his mind stretching out to hers, and before she could do anything Kabarak's iron scaled consciousness battered Murtagh aside like dog batting at a toy.

Surprised, Murtagh jerked in the saddle, and Thorn veered to the side as Kabarak struck at him with his tail.

Then Thorn met Kabarak's next attack with astonishing force. Kabarak did not waver though, and fought the older more experienced dragon valiantly. Neither rider had very many chances to strike at one another due to the dragons furious fight, but Taya was worried about being accidentally knocked out by Thorn's tail, which he was using constantly. Kabarak was using his tail as well, but he was for some reason using his full body more than just a few of his limbs. This seemed to confuse the other two. When Thorn realized Kabarak's attack method, he switched his own… only to find him always going head to head with the green dragon.

There were no more words spoken during the dragons fight. Again, there was no chance for words.

Thorn tried to push Kabarak towards the ground, but instead Kabarak bored himself right up into Thorn's chest, sending the older dragon backwards, Kabarak on top of him.

Taya's striking opportunity came when Kabarak came up nearly touching Thorn's side, and _Istallae _came down at Murtagh like a falling star… only _Zar'roc _was there to meet it. As if in unspoken agreement the two dragons' ceased movement for a moment, although they growled threateningly at one another as their riders hacked at each other.

Soon Taya was irritated. Maneuverability was limited due to her legs being strapped to the saddle, and in this type of fight Murtagh had the greatest advantage, and he knew he had it.

She could never touch him. Thorn would move ever so slightly when it looked like she would actually hit Murtagh, whereas Murtagh managed to wound her several times.

_Screw this! _She said to Kabarak, and as she seemed to strike for Murtagh's vulnerable legs, Kabarak suddenly smashed against Thorn's side, allowing Taya to slice her sword across Murtagh's arm. Her sword sliced through his gauntlet and blood poured from the wound.

Thorn roared in pain as Kabarak clawed at his underbelly, and he swung his tail viciously, trying to hit Kabarak in the head. Kabarak swung away, hovered for a second, and then he flitted down and around, up and then back; each time scoring a hit on Thorn.

Elated, Taya goaded Murtagh on. "How does it feel to see your own blood, Red Rider?"

The other pair froze.

"To feel someone other than your precious master harm you?" She continued, and Kabarak circled the pair. "To be harmed by someone completely unknown on the back of the last dragon, and to know you will never be able to capture them? You never-"

Thorn arched his neck and out of his giant maw came a massive fireball that seemed to grow in size and intensity. Taya and Kabarak dodged it easily, but it followed them instead of dissipating and Taya, instead of being afraid for their lives, grinned beneath her helm.

_Fire…_

Black magic was mixed with Thorn's fire, she knew. Only, fire did not phase her, not even tainted fire. Murtagh did not know this, of course. How could he?

With a muttered word and a thought, the fire chasing her and Kabarak suddenly changed course when they flew close to Thorn. It was obvious that Murtagh and Thorn had thought to use the fire as a distraction and land their final blow on them right there, but instead Murtagh had to quickly release the magic holding the fireball before it could incinerate them, and the flame disappeared just before it reached them.

Again they were at a stalemate; only, Thorn and Murtagh were silently raging at being thwarted yet again.

"That was impressive, Rider. You must know a little bit of magic if you could alter that fire's course. Very impressive."

Taya didn't reply. They were trying to figure out what their next course of action was. Kabarak was scratched up, but not badly, and the thing that hurt Taya the most was her legs, and she wasn't about to unstrap them.

"You must know _some _magic," Murtagh said again, his tone of voice mocking. "Unless others somehow managed to make your dragon grow… unless you too know black magic. Yes, that could be. How else could he have grown so quickly?"

He could not have said anything that would have offended them more, and Thorn realized this as a mistake just as Taya and Kabarak reacted.

With all her mental power combined with Kabarak's, Taya smashed her way into Murtagh's mind, tearing his barriers down like a feral bear tears down a camp. At the same time Kabarak flared his wings and shot his own fireball at them, but he followed the fire and passed through it, coming out of the smoke almost on top of Thorn.

_Black magic? _Taya screamed into his mind. _Only a coward uses black magic, Murtagh Morzansson! Only a coward revels in the unearthly power it gives him, because he is not strong enough to hone his own talents, and so lets others do it for him! We are here today to fight you, with no help from you! It's been a long journey to get here, Murtagh, and we will not let you control us or defeat us! You have become too sure of yourself, Morzansson. It's time for that to end._

_It's time for you to know the truth about yourself!_

His mind was a whirlwind of panic. He had no control… and Galbatorix knew it. Taya could feel Galbatorix, and she instantly found their connection and darkened it… and on the outside she slammed her fist against Murtagh's face with all her strength.

In that moment, she saw herself in his mind, a picture, a memory of her furious before him not long before he had left for the Burning Plains. She was angry at his complete acceptance of his magical abilities, and his enjoying how he would reveal himself to Eragon. He remembered how insulted she had been when he'd said she was weak because she despised the power of black magic. She'd had tears in her eyes when he'd said it, too.

She was still connected to Murtagh when Thorn's tail, aimed for Kabarak's haunches, glanced off of her helm, snapped the chin strap and tore the helm from her head. Pain shot through head, neck and back as the concussion of the blow slammed her to the side and blood gushed from the deep cuts the helm had made as it was ripped away.

Kabarak wavered unsteadily, feeling her pain and seeing his own vision waver because of it. Murtagh felt her pain too, and they all heard the thought Taya had started when she had been struck.

_She could no longer see the man she loved in you… __**I could no longer see the man I loved.**_

Taya was leaning over the saddle, pressed against Kabarak's neck, fighting to remain conscious. Her connection with Murtagh's mind had shattered, but none of them knew that Galbatorix was still in the dark.

Kabarak had ascended higher when Thorn had struck, taking her out of their view. He was ever so slowly moving, keeping one eye trained on Murtagh and Thorn, and trying to help her stay conscious and get her strength back.

The main thought running through her exploding head was that now Murtagh knew exactly who she was. Only, he would never believe it…

Her eyes shot open, and her body quivered. She could feel strength flowing back into her screaming limbs, could feel past the pain. Oh, he would believe it was her this time!

Kabarak chuckled over their mental link, pride flowing across their link as she pushed with all her might against his neck, shoving herself painfully into a sitting position.

Murtagh stared at her in complete horror. His body was rigid in the saddle as he watched her straighten and her head come. Her dark green eyes locked with his black ones, and they stared like that at one another for a long minute.

Taya felt blood on her face, slowly trickling down the side of her head and her neck. She could feel the wetness of blood all over her, and as she looked slightly down at Murtagh, she vaguely saw the blood on her saddle and the stain it made against Kabarak's glimmering green scales.

_Taya? _Kabarak queried softly.

_I'm alright, Kabarak. Battered, bloody and dazed, but I'm alright._

"Hello, Murtagh." She whispered, and her voice carried on the wind across the distance between them, sounding eerie in their ears. Murtagh's dark eyes were wide with fear as he stared at her.

"I can imagine you never thought you'd see me again, at least not under these circumstances, Murtagh."

Taya's long copper hair, let loose by the absence of her helm, tossed about her shoulders and across her face, contrasting against the deep emerald of her dragon, and sticking slightly to her bloody face and neck.

"The last dragon hatched for _you._" He said just loud enough for them to hear, and his tone matched his expression. Pain flashed across his eyes, a pain that she understood. She'd felt that same pain before.

Taya nodded ever so slightly.

"Had this happened before…?"

She understood his unfinished question perfectly. "Yes, he hatched for me before you found me in Dras'Leona. Kabarak survived without me for a very long time before the glade… in fact I think he is the only reason I survived as long as I did. Do you remember the glade?"

"Are you trying to frighten me?" His voice darkened and turned ugly.

Taya narrowed her eyes at him, obviously annoyed. "Frighten you? Hardly, Murtagh! You know how easy it was for me to defeat you in the glade, and that was without direct contact with my dragon and after I had come out of a coma. No, I am not trying to frighten _you._"

"At least now your overconfidence during our fight makes sense!" Murtagh snapped, although he said it to make a point to himself. "I couldn't imagine how the Varden could possibly put up with someone like that… Do they know who your father is?"

"Did they know who yours was?" She shot back defiantly. "The way I heard it, you didn't want to go to the Varden because of your heritage, and would have gladly kept it a secret from everyone. Only, Ajihad recognized you, which was inevitable. He didn't trust you and so he threw you into a comfortable room. But he let you out before the battle of Farthen Dur, for more than one reason. In my case, I _wanted_ to go to the Varden _because _of my heritage. I wanted to help them pay my father back for all he'd done. I also immediately told them who I was… but I am also the last Dragon Rider, and I traveled with Eragon and other Varden before I came to them. See? It was a very different scenario. You ran away- I ran to. They may still not trust me completely, and I'm sure they never will, but Murtagh, the Varden did not, and could not, detain me and heavily interrogate me because they needed us; they needed us badly. On top of that, we swore an oath."

"Oh, I am so impressed," Murtagh growled, "playing up to the Varden leaders. How lovely. Your father will be so happy to know that you were raised so well by your mother."

Heat colored her cheeks as the pages of her mother's diary came back to her, and Murtagh started in surprise as his shirt sleeve burst into flame beneath his numerous wards, burning his army slightly.

Murtagh stared across the distance between them, for the first time completely uncertain. Her expression beneath the blood that covered her face was stony, while her eyes were blazing with rage. The tables had turned. He could see her face so clearly because of Thorn's eyes, and he knew she could see his expression just as clearly. She looked like one of his darkest dreams come to life, what with the blood on her face, her armor and the mighty dragon beneath her.

"At least _I _care, Murtagh." She replied coldly. "At least I do not murder others from a distance. Eragon said it before, and I will say it again: _you _are a _coward_."

All of a sudden, a smile began to spread across his face. The smile sent a shiver up her spine, and she stiffened when a dark chuckle escaped his lips. He shook his head ever so slightly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Let me show you just how destructive a coward can be, _Corsallen._" As he spoke, he lifted his left hand, pointing with careful aim towards the battlefield below. Cold fear froze Taya in her saddle as her mind processed the gesture, and the meaning of his words and the triumphant look in his eyes.

Kabarak roared in protest and with all his wing strength he shot forward and turned sideways to Thorn, and a ferocious, blood chilling yell came from Taya as she launched herself across the open space between her and Murtagh, propelled by Kabarak's movement.

Astonishment and fear were etched on Murtagh's face as Taya slammed into him, her sword sheathed and a dagger in her hand. Only Murtagh's legs being strapped to the saddle saved them both from plummeting to their deaths. Murtagh seemed to fold beneath her weight, and her dagger instantly found his neck.

Thorn roared in anger and fear, but Kabarak growled and spoke for the first time to them all.

_This is not our fight anymore, Thorn, partner of Murtagh. This is Taya and Murtagh. If you try to interfere, she will make sure you both die a painful and inglorious death… you and I, Thorn, will defend our riders to our own deaths, but neither of us will endanger them either. I do not believe that any of us wish to die today._

_Wisely said Kabarak, partner of Taya. _Thorn replied grudgingly. _So it is. But if she makes a move to kill him, what you say will mean nothing to me._

_And vice versa. _Kabarak retorted firmly, snorting a little bit of flame. _We are all at a cross-roads in this fight._

"There are no cross-roads here, Kabarak." Taya hissed. Her face was inches from Murtagh's, her knife still pressed against his throat. "If he had acted more quickly and actually done the deed he was set in doing, there would be no man alive to call Murtagh Morzansson."

And to Murtagh she said chillingly,

"If you had but finished that thought, or done the deed, you would be dead. In this I am not overconfident, and you should know me well enough to know what I say is true. My family is my _life_, Murtagh. _If they die, so do you._" She was shaking with fury and adrenaline, and Murtagh could see that one wrong move from him or Thorn would send her over the edge and would see them both dead.

This woman might indeed be Taya Corsallen, but he knew better than anyone the consequences of crossing her… and he knew those consequences now more than ever as he stared into her cold, furious green eyes.

"Understand, Murtagh, that if I can save your life, I can also end it. This is the ultimate breaking point. There are now _two _people who can defeat you, and you had better hope that Galbatorix makes you stronger, because the next time you and I meet in battle, _that_ will be when everything is decided. The war is coming to an end; Murtagh - _Galbatorix _is coming to an end. Eragon is growing stronger too, and the two of us together with Saphira and Kabarak will be able to _tear you apart._"

A little bit of her blood dripped onto his leather jerkin, and in the air all was silent except for the beating of the dragons' wings and the two fighters' labored breaths.

They stared into each other's eyes, both relentlessly cold. Neither would back down to the other. Both were powerful, but neither truly wished to kill the other.

Something near Taya's throat caught his attention, and his eyes fastened on a gem that was constantly changing colors… from emerald to ruby.

Taya knew what he was looking at, but she did not look away from him.

"I still care." She whispered, and Murtagh's eyes narrowed and he spat unforgivingly,

"Maybe you care too much!"

His words cut her like a knife, and she flinched as if struck.

"Perhaps," She whispered, not trusting her full voice, "perhaps I do care too much. At least now I know that you do not care at all." She took the knife from his neck, catching his stricken expression and seeing her look reflected in his eyes.

"You came here for many reasons, Firestone. You have failed in every one of them, not by your own fault, but by my own. I sent you magic off course when you tried to kill Lady Nasuada and King Orrin. I stopped you from overpowering Eragon and Saphira. I know Galbatorix will be furious, and it pains me to send you back to him, knowing the punishment he will give you. But what you came to do is not possible. I stand before the ranks as a sentinel ready to fight, to save. You have always known me to be that way; only now, I am a rider. Our fight here, in the sky above Lithgow, was a test. It will not be so again. Only next time, for your own good, do not use fire." She paused, and her voice hardened ever so slightly. "And _never _speak of my mother like that. You and I will never be able to compare to her, and if you only knew _who _she really was, you would never _dare _to speak wrongly of her. Even the evil part of you would not dare. Remember this, Firestone. And remember the flame."

He stared at her aghast, his eyes wider than before, and he was silently asking, pleading her to tell him what she was going to do next. He knew she would do something. Taya took a deep breath and said softly,

"Take him home, Thorn." And after the smallest pause, to allow him to understand her words, she sent him into darkness with a simple word and he slumped forward.

Thorn stayed very still as Kabarak edged close to him, and with ease Taya stepped onto his back, sitting straight in the saddle and holding on with one hand. It was quite impossible for her to strap her legs to the saddle again. She looked over at Thorn.

_You had the chance to kill us, Taya. _He said almost questioningly. _You could have ended the fight right here for good. Why didn't you?_

_How could I? _She replied sadly. She sheathed her dagger, unsheathing her sword at the same time. She did not let her eyes stray to the limp figure on Thorn's back. _Maybe he is right, Thorn. Maybe I do care too much._

The red dragon snorted, and moved slowly away.

Taya and Kabarak hovered in the air, watching Thorn fly away faster and faster until Thorn was shooting away like an arrow. Then Kabarak tucked his wings and dove. As they fell and she held on for dear life, she thought of Murtagh's expression. Maybe he did care, she thought, but her feelings towards him were hard. Maybe he did care, but not enough.

With a fire in her heart, Taya leapt from Kabarak's back as he touched the ground on the battlefield, and she stared around her with flashing green eyes. There was one more thing she had to do before this battle was over.

The battle was in its last throws, as it was obvious with the defeat of the Red Rider in the air the imperials knew that they were doomed. And when Thorn had flown away and the green pair had stayed, they knew they had actually been abandoned to their deaths. To the Varden and the Surdan's complete surprise, the enemy forces turned to fighting them with every last ounce of their strength; all they wanted was to go out fighting, and that was what many of them did. Beside Kabarak, Taya ran to where Murtagh's deadly bolt of magic had struck, which was now the center-point of the battle.

The first person Taya recognized was Captain Behl. The man was a horrible sight, but he was still fighting with all his strength… and in seeing Behl, Taya also found exactly who she was looking for.

Zen Drayson was fighting off four Varden Soldiers, one of which was one of Nasuada's bodyguards. The sadistic grin on Zen's face as he fought them sickened Taya, but her heart was still aflame with rage at Galbatorix and wounded by Murtagh. There was no softness in her as she looked at the man before her whom she had called her friend.

_This _had happened to too many people she knew… it had to stop.

Kabarak had moved away to help somewhere else, knowing that his presence would ruin Taya's plan. So only the fighters who had been pointedly watching her saw her approach Zen's fight. One of those fighters was Weston Kliviyan.

As she came into view between the other fighters Weston could not believe his eyes. Catching only glimpses of her at first, he would have sworn he was seeing her ghost, because of the way she flitted between fighting men and weapons.

No one deterred her, not even the imperial soldiers. They quailed at the sight of her, and rightly so. Covered in dried blood and gore, her long copper hair knotted and uneven, her armor scratched and her sword glinting in the light, she was truly terrifying. She seemed to glide across the ground, her long strides eating the distance between herself and the fight. Weston knew he should be imagining her, because otherwise that would mean that _she _was the last dragon rider… Yet as his mind formed the thought, he realized just how right, how possible and probable it felt. The nagging thought in his mind disappeared. It had been her all along.

No matter what, the purpose of her direction was obvious. Weston attempted to fight his way closer, to see her closer, to see her fight Zen. He was very close when he felt a stabbing pain in his leg as _something _smashed into him and he fell to the ground, on his face. There was a grunt, and then another something prodded his shoulder. He held perfectly still, hardly breathing. His attacker seemed satisfied, and moved on.

Weston lifted his head and saw that Taya had stopped. He could not see her face, but by her body posture he knew how enraged she must be.

He remembered all too clearly the days she would return from the king's hall flaming mad and how rigid, tense and ready to snap she had been. This he saw now.

In that moment he was glad he was not in Zen's position.

One of the men fighting Zen noticed the silent figure on the edge of fight and faltered a step. Zen's face lit up as he saw his opportunity and he whirled towards the man, who realized his grave mistake.

"Zen." Her voice was hardly loud enough to hear over the din of the fighting, but a few people closer to her paused. Zen however, continued forward, catching his distracted opponent as the man attempted to pick himself back up.

"Zen." She called a little louder and this time he seemed to hear, but the second passed and as he was about to strike downwards, Taya Corsallen's commanding voice resounded against their eardrums.

"Lieutenant DRAYSON!"

Zen Drayson jerked to a halt, his blood turning to ice. Shivers ran up and down his spine. Held in place by that command, he could only stare at the man he had been about to kill. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place, all except Captain Behl, who with his only good arm sprang forward to end the fight with this deadly opponent.

_Behl. _

He recognized the voice in his mind, and he lowered his sword, backing away. He looked over at Taya, who without looking at him nodded.

Taya stepped forward to where Zen could see her, and all was quiet. Zen's eyes were wide as he beheld the tense figure of Taya Corsallen.

"Hello Zen." She said quietly, her voice echoing in his mind like a gong, and it seemed to him as if those two words were more like a sentence than a greeting.

Taya stopped directly opposite of Zen, as the man he'd nearly killed had stepped quickly away when Zen had stopped.

"It has been a very long time since we last saw each other face to face." Taya kept her voice low and tried to sound calm. She knew that this was a totally different Zen Drayson than the one she knew and considered a brother. This man only slightly resembled 'her' Zen in appearance. The thing that was so unnervingly different about him was his face; even when he had been angry or in a fight there had always been a certain boyishness about him that gave away his happy-go-lucky nature.

As she looked at him she could find no trace of that young man. In his place, in the place of the boyishness and the happiness, there were signs of bitterness and resentment, of hardness and of a lurking evil that Taya had long feared. It broke her already wounded heart to see this Zen on the outside. To her it was an example, like Murtagh, of how talented Galbatorix was at twisting good men and squeezing the goodness out of them to make them his most powerful soldiers.

"What happened to you, Zen?" She asked, cocking her head like she used to do when she asked him a question. "Are you not glad to see me alive? Is that not what you have wanted for so long, to see me again? Yet now you stand there as if you are seeing a ghost."

Zen's blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He growled. All fear was suddenly gone from his eyes. "How do you know who I am? I do not know you."

Surprisingly Taya was not surprised or the least bit phased by this. It was the least she'd expected.

"I am not a ghost of your mind, if that is what you are thinking. I am very real and very much alive… contrary to what Galbatorix has told you. He lied to you Zen, about everything. I stand here as proof of that."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh? How is that?"

"The Varden didn't kill Taya Corsallen, Zen." She watched as his face blanched. "They never even knew she existed until a few weeks ago. Tell me. How can a government kidnap, torture and murder someone they do not know even exists? He must have picked you apart easily, Drayson, if you aren't smart enough to see when someone is lying through their teeth to you, or to think for yourself."

"I don't even know what you are talking about." Zen replied coldly.

Taya took a step forward, and he stepped back.

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me. Somewhere deep down you know who you are and you know who I am! What is the first name that you thought of when you saw me just now?" Her voice raised in volume. "Who was the first person you thought of who could have known your name? You _know _this, Drayson. You can never forget it, no matter how hard you try. That you would even do this to yourself and to all the other Hljodhr's for _me…"_ She spat, "that sickens me, Drayson. And if," her voice dropped again as she took another step forward, "you are brainwashed enough to continue not to accept me as who I am, I swear I will do all in my power to get you back. If that means fighting you now and taking you prisoner and locking you up in a cell, I will do it."

"I will die before I let you take me prisoner." Zen snapped, his sword arm twitching.

"No, you won't." Taya replied, measuring the distance between them. "I won't let you. And until you find yourself and come to realize I really am Taya Corsallen, you are my prisoner."

"You are NOT Taya Corsallen!" He screamed, and launched himself at her. She danced away, her sword flicking through the air to meet his as he wildly slashed at her.

Taya knew suddenly that someone very experienced had been practicing with Zen, as he turned into a ferocious attacker. Now she knew why there had been four men fighting him; a single man would meet his end very quickly. But she had been the one to _really _teach Zen sword fighting… at least _this _style of sword fighting.

And suddenly a new idea dawned on her and she began switching her tactics to defensive only. Zen, thinking she was retreating, came at her with eagerness; and was met with a solid wall of defense. Surprised, he backpedaled, and she went after him life a wolf. He blocked her well enough, but even his new skills were limited to that of a rider… and did he even know she was the green rider?

Their swords clashed loudly as they slammed into one another, striving against each other.

"Before this is over, Drayson," she whispered to him through clenched teeth, "I want you to know two things. One," she shoved him backwards with all her might and suddenly switched her fighting style. Without thinking he did the same and Taya smiled.

"One, you are now fighting me using the Style of Velustr, and undoubtedly you will recall just how vulnerable that leaves you against _this,"_ she slashed, and at the last minute, as he started to block where her sword should have been, she sent him careening backwards as her sword came up, knocking into his sword with tremendous strength. As he lay flat on his back, she stepped up to his side, alert for a dagger.

"And two," She removed her right glove, revealing her _Gedway Ignasia. _"I, Taya Corsallen, Lady of the _Hljodhr Evarinya_, am the last Dragon Rider."

"That I will _never _believe." He snapped, and heaved himself at her, a knife flashing as he attempted to stab her. Taya's right hand flashed out and caught his wrist. The knife's blade cut her hand as it fell from his grasp.

In one last desperate attempt to hurt her, Zen struck at her with his free hand. She let the blow land, and it hit her solidly in the jaw. Her head snapped back, and excruciating pain shot down her spine as his blow and Thorn's mixed together. One of the cuts on her face started bleeding again, and she dropped Zen's weight because of the pain in her back, and she stumbled away from him, shaking.

Zen fell back to the ground, his head slamming against the hilt of his sword. He lay there dazed and unmoving, while Taya stood over him, one of her hands pressed over her open wound. A Varden soldiers ran forward to help her, but she waved him off.

"Bind his hands and feet, please; very tightly. He knows how to work himself loose. Then move him to somewhere where we can easily find him after the battle is over."

The soldier hesitated, eyeing Zen, and then he looked over at Captain Behl who had remained to watch the outcome of her fight, as had many others.

"Do what she says, soldier." The captain nodded, and quickly the man bent down and rolled Zen over. He was very careful to tie him tightly, in such a way that would be very near to impossible for anyone to untie or work loose.

_Where's a horse when you need one? _She thought, looking down at Zen, and realizing it was going to be hard to walk very far.

_Excuse me? _Kabarak huffed. _What am I here for?_

_Fighting. _She retorted. _And keeping me alive, it seems. _And then she jumped when she heard a triumphant cheer rise into the air. At first she thought that the last few imperials had killed someone important, but then she realized there was no one else fighting. Confusion swept over her as she turned to see Kabarak not too far away, flicking his tail about like a cat.

_What happened? _She asked him, looking around again. A lot of her anger, all of her rage, was gone. Her fight with Zen had been the last straw and she had been able to let out her feelings in that fight. Now all she felt like doing was lying down and sleeping… except now there was so much more to do.

_You fought Zen Drayson for a long time, Taya. The battle was already very close to the end when you began fighting him, and now we have won. There are not as many prisoners as we might have guessed. But then, there are still those who are wounded. _Kabarak explained calmly.

_The wounded. _She thought, staring at the battlefield. _I can't believe that it is over… but I am very glad it is._

"TAYA!"

She looked around quickly at the familiar voice, utter relief coursing through her as Raya ran towards her. Her sister jumped into her arms, hugging Taya with all her might. Although it hurt and made her feel as if she was going to collapse, Taya held onto her just as tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I am so relieved you're alright!" Taya cried, and Raya squeezed her tighter.

"I was so scared that something would happen to you, I never really thought about myself! With you going up there to fight Murtagh, I was petrified."

Taya's mind suddenly flashed back to that awful moment when Murtagh had leveled his hand at the ground, ready to kill one or more of her family… Raya could have been the one to die if she had not reacted with Kabarak.

"You were not far from my thoughts this whole battle, Raya. I'm so glad you are safe. What about Sacar? Sasha?" She asked, very slowly releasing Raya. The younger girl pointed, and Taya saw the two racing towards them.

"I just got here first." Raya grinned. Taya laughed, although it hurt. As Sasha raced up, Taya hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She breathed, and Sasha took a deep breath.

"It's hard to believe it, but we all made it! Are you hurt badly?"

_Trust Sasha to say that. _Taya said to Kabarak.

"No, not too bad. Don't worry." She let go of Sasha, trying not to wince. Sacar raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Well, you don't look too good either. You look awful." He said sarcastically, but he hugged her just as tightly as the girls. Taya shook her head.

"I guess it's obvious. Life wouldn't be the same without you, Sacar."

"I know, it wouldn't be. But you can't sell yourself short either. We _all _made it!"

"Very true, very true." Taya replied, stepping back and looking at the three of them, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Taya," Sasha said quietly, and Taya's eyes flashed to hers, catching the apprehension in her cousins voice.

"I ran into a _Hljodhr Evarinya_. He had a star on his jerkin, and at first I thought it was odd, and then it dawned on me that he could be a Hljodhr. So I saved him from a two way death, and then I asked him if he was a Silent Star. His reaction was enough to tell me that he was.

Taya's heart was pounding. "What did he look like? Could you tell?"

Sasha's face screwed up as she concentrated, and she outlined him as best she could.

"It must have been Larel. That is good." Taya glanced over at Zen again. His eyes were shut, but she was sure he was conscious.

"Kabarak and I are going to take Zen into Lithgow. We will be back shortly."

"Lady Corsallen?" Captain Behl came up to her and asked.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Eragon and Saphira brought Lady Nasuada and King Orrin to Lithgow shortly after you began fighting the Red Rider. They were both badly wounded, Lady Nasuada a little more than the King. I am sure she would appreciate it if you reported in to her."

"Thank you, Captain Behl. When the day is over and as many of the wounded as possible are taken care of, I certainly shall report to Lady Nasuada. If she was badly wounded, it is not my place to interfere with her recovery at this time. In the meantime, we all have work to do."

"Yes, Lady Corsallen." Captain Behl saluted and began giving out orders to the soldiers nearby.

Sasha, Raya and Sacar watched as Kabarak gingerly picked Zen up in his talons, and the man began cursing in surprise. Quickly Taya murmured the same spell she'd used on Murtagh, and Zen's body went limp.

It was a slow process, but Taya made it onto Kabarak's back. She waved to the three as the dragon flared his wings and took off, flying quickly to Lithgow, which was not a far flight.

They landed in the courtyard and Taya grumbled as she dismounted as carefully as she could. Two guards jogged up and saluted, and then stared curiously at the limp form of Zen in Kabarak's talons.

"I am only stopping to see that my prisoner is safely secured in the dungeon." Taya explained and her words earned her strange looks from both. "He's extremely dangerous." She said, and they took the hint. Picking the unconscious man up, the two guards, followed by Taya, proceeded into the castle and to the dungeons. Taya's choice of lodging for Zen was a stone cell with an iron door, and once he was safely inside, she shackled his right hand to the wall and sealed the shackle with magic.

"So much security, Lady Rider? Is he really _that _dangerous?" One of the guards asked as she shut the heavy door and locked it with the key and magic.

Taya sighed. "I am certainly not taking any chances. Galbatorix is a strong mind twister, soldiers. Even the kindest of men can succumb to his power. This we know, and this is what I am cautious about. My task is to untwist this man, to help him find himself again. In a way I was the cause of his downfall. I hope I can be the cause of his return."

She began her way back up to the courtyard, the soldiers accepting her statement and then plying her with questions about the battle.

"We know Shadeslayer brought Lady Nasuada and King Orrin back, but we don't know how they were wounded so terribly. Can you tell us?"

"The Red Rider."

They were silent.

"The battle is over now. The Red Rider is defeated, as is the imperial army. We have won. But the number of wounded is great, and they will need transport to the city for care."

"It is good to hear that from you, Lady Rider. News of the battle's end has reached us, and wagons and carts are already being assembled and beginning to make their way to the battlefield. We will be lucky though to get many here before nightfall, though. The battle was long." They stopped in front of Kabarak, who lowered his head to stare at them with deep emerald eyes.

"I am relieved I am not the first to tell you. In light of the approaching evening, I must return to the battlefield. Thank you for your help, soldiers."

The two men bowed, and watched silently as she laboriously climbed back onto Kabarak. He stretched his wings and launched himself into the air, flying swiftly back to the battlefield. He landed by Raya, Sasha and Sacar, who were helping as best they could to find and separate the dead and the wounded. It truly was an awful task, and no one looked well as they walked among the fallen. Taya wrapped her arms around Raya, who had tears streaming down her face.

So much death... to those who had never experienced battle, seeing all the dead was terrible, and enough to shatter the strongest persons resolve.

"I have to find Sade and Marthl. Will you help?" Taya asked them quietly, and they all nodded. "Thank you. I know it's awful, and it will be worse looking closely. But I'm fairly sure I know where they fell. They will both have a star on their armor, on the left collarbone." She told them what the two men looked like, and they set off on their search.

As she walked among the bodies of the fallen, Taya found quite a few wounded men, and by the time she and the others came to where Sade had fallen and found his body, she had used a great amount of energy healing major wounds. If it was not a life threatening wound, she would kindly tell them to hold on and that a soldier would come get them and a wagon would take them back to the city.

Kabarak came and took Sade's body to the edge of the battlefield while Taya led the others on the search for Marthl. He was harder to find, but they finally did, and it was Raya who found him. Looking down at Marthl, Taya realized with a pang that it would be all but impossible to find the other _Hljodhr Evarinya_. If any of them were dead, it would be that much harder to find them, having not seen where they fell. If they were wounded, there was still a chance.

_Eight Hljodhr's left to find. _She told Kabarak, who came to get her and Marthl, knowing what she wanted to do. _That is Melcar, Ayda, Weston, Raneck, Larel, Larton, Kell and Xackzan. _

"I'll be back soon." She told her companions.

Sasha nodded. "We'll keep looking." And then Kabarak took off. As they flew, Taya closed her eyes and let out a great sigh, anxious for her friends. Kabarak looked back at her and said reassuringly,

_We'll find them, Taya. We will. The others are looking. But this is not the time to dwell on it._

As he said this, he landed gently beside a group of trees on the edge of the city, which Kabarak had chosen as a perfect place to bury the two _Hljodhr Evarinya_. It was weird, looking down at Sade and Marthl, who had been apart of her family in Uru'baen, and knowing that they were now dead. With their eyes closed, they looked almost asleep. But without the rise and fall of their chests, there was an eerie stillness about them that chilled her.

Without digging tools, she used magic to carve their graves in the earth. She did the work slowly, methodically, and then with Kabarak's help she formed two large stones into tall smooth markers.

As she did this, it seemed to hit her just what she was doing. She couldn't fight the tears, but she didn't stop her work.

Taya found one letter on Sade, addressed to his family. He must have written it just before the battle, because it had no date. Her throat tightened as she looked at the letter, and then she pocketed it. She found nothing of the sort from Marthl, but from around his neck she withdrew a black and light blue pendant necklace. She stared at it, and then slowly put it around her neck. As she did so, she saw the delicately etched A on the back of the pendant, and she wondered at it.

Then with Kabarak's aid she laid them both in their separate graves beside one another. As she covered them, she thought of how strange it was for these two men to be there beside one another. Marthl and Sade had both been quiet men, and Taya had never seen them interact with each other very often. Yet, they had been very much alike in personality, so it seemed fitting to her that they be buried next to each other.

Taya planted the smooth stones upright in the ground, and kneeling in front of one, she began carving into the stone with magic. Kabarak snorted behind her as she finished the first stone, and then she moved to the second. She carved slowly, unwilling to make even a little mistake.

When she was finally finished and stood up, on the headstones the two men's names were delicately engraved, as was how and when they died, and who exactly they were.

The two stones read:

Sade Feist.

Major of the Hljodhr Evarinya.

Died fighting for what he believe in,

on the plains of Lithgow.

Although he left family and friends behind,

He will always be remembered and loved,

And his memory will not fade.

Marthl Duven

Lieutenant of the Hljodhr Evarinya.

Died fighting on his home ground for what

He knew was truly right.

A quiet man: a good man.

Although he didn't think it possible,

he will always be remembered by those who knew him.

He was faithful and loyal to the end.

_Saphira told me of what she did with Brom's tomb. I don't know about diamond, but I can try to do something for them. _Kabarak ventured softly, and Taya's eyes widened, and then she smiled.

_I think they would be honored. _She whispered back.

His majestic head snaked forward, and touching his nose to the head stone, he closed his eyes.

Taya felt the air thicken with magic, and she watched in wonder as the stones shimmered and changed slightly in color.

Then he touched the mounds of dirt, and Taya's eyes widened as the mounds sank and a cover stone of silver formed over each. On each, chest high was a star above a line of flames and beneath that, a detailed sketch of the Hljodhr Evarinya crest.

_Is it enough? _He asked hesitantly, turning his head to look at her.

_Kabarak… solid silver?_

_I thought it would be more fitting that diamond. _He confessed, and Taya choked out a laugh.

_It is. Thank you, Kabarak. Yes, it is enough. They never would have dreamed of being so honored._

She knelt down on one of the cover stones and inspected the crest. "A star above the flame." She said softly. "It's fantastic, Kabarak."

He snorted appreciatively and she stood again, looking down at the silver graves. As she did, something inside her seemed to fall away, and she sighed deeply.

"You have not died in vain, you Silent Stars." Her voice seemed to echo off of the silver graves. "What you truly fought for will never be forgotten. We will always remember… and we will miss you."

Kabarak nudged her shoulder, and she stretched out her hand and laid it on his neck.

_We made it, Kabarak. We made it through the fight with Murtagh: we made it through the whole battle. The Varden have won again, and you and I have ruined Galbatorix's agenda._

_He will not be happy. _Kabarak agreed. _I sympathize with Thorn, going back to Uru'baen defeated like they were, with the news that you are the last rider._

_Yes, he will be furious, and that is saying it lightly. Just the fact that we are so powerful will infuriate him. We know that after every one of Eragon's fights with Murtagh, Murtagh and Thorn have grown stronger. That means that we rival Eragon, Saphira and many of the elves. I don't know how that is possible, but today I am glad of it._

_We hardly used magic, though. _Kabarak reminded her. _You wouldn't let him, but I don't doubt that we would have been fighting harder than that if he had. We were lucky, a lot of the time._

_Of course. But they don't need to know that. _She paused, looking out across the plain. The battlefield was a long, dark blotch on the plain, and the tension of the battle suddenly flitted away like a bird taking flight.

They had won this battle. There was another yet to come, but not yet. They had survived their first battle, coming out of it in better shape than Taya had dared to hope.

Many things were yet to be decided, out of fear and out of trust, but those things were tomorrow.

Today, they were victorious.


End file.
